


Белый, красный, черный

by cygne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drama & Romance, Humor, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi, Mystery, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 184,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygne/pseuds/cygne
Summary: Что стало бы с Ледибаг без напарника? Отъезд Черного Кота неотвратим, когда Бражник предпринимает последнее нападение. Тайны разлетаются на осколки, маски спадают — на радость и на горе. Смогут ли защитники Парижа в последний раз превзойти себя в противостоянии самому опасному акуманизированному из всех когда-либо созданных?Примечание автора: Если вы ищете фанфик, который следует законам фантастики, экшна и романтики сериала, одновременно поднимая более взрослую тематику, тогда вы постучали в нужную дверь.Расхождение с каноном ведет отсчет от начала второго сезона.Сегодня, когда сериал отпраздновал конец третьего сезона, я искренне надеюсь, что альтернатива «Белый, красный, черный» облегчит вам ожидание следующего сезона, а также пленит вас собственной вселенной всевозможных событий, тайн, пейрингов и поворотов. Приятного чтения!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 16





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blanc, Rouge, Noir.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590845) by [Elenthya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenthya/pseuds/Elenthya). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> Начавшись в 2017 году, БКЧ включает первый сезон и начало второго, после чего отделяется от сериала, чтобы предложить альтернативное видение вселенной. Так что он представляет собой то, что называется расхождением с каноном, либо вероятным продолжением истории, отталкивающимся от определенной точки в ее сюжете. Здесь я предложу мою собственную интерпретацию будущего, а также прошлого нескольких персонажей «Чудесной Ледибаг»…  
> БКЧ закончен осенью 2019 года и полностью выложен 1-го марта 2020 года. Так что вы можете совершенно спокойно начинать эту историю ;-)  
> В надежде прочитать однажды ваш комментарий я желаю вам приятного путешествия по моим страницам!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я влюбилась в эту историю с первых же строчек. И чем дальше читала, тем больше восхищалась, и сразу решила, что этот шедевр надо непременно перевести.  
> Спасибо большое автору Elenthya за разрешение на перевод и помощь в его процессе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Источник вдохновения — для полного погружения слушать беспрерывно: «Hurts like Hell» Флёри.

<https://youtu.be/pUlX8ltm_JU>

**2017**

Белый. Белизна снежинки в ослепительном свете. Белизна снега под моим окоченевшим телом, под заледеневшей щекой.

Красный. Краснота моей руки, затянутой в перчатку, перед моими угасающими глазами.

Черный. Чернота асфальта, на котором я лежу. Чернота _его_ маски.

Всё вокруг — спокойствие. Всё вокруг — тишина. Ничто не двигается. Он спит, скрючившись на боку. Лицо расслаблено.

Он спит, как только что спала я.

А потом я вздрагиваю, моргаю. Дыхание возвращается. Мысли хаотично разбегаются.

— …Черный Кот.

Я ничего не слышу, даже собственного голоса. И вдруг чувствую боль. Не могу понять где.

— Кот?..

Он по-прежнему спит. Есть только снежинки, только снег — белые. Его кожа тоже белая, просвечивающая сквозь дыры, ожоги, порезы на его костюме.

Я протягиваю к нему руку. Но он слишком далеко. И боль становится сильнее. Еще. И еще.

Я смотрю на свою дрожащую руку. Только мой костюм красный. И моя кожа тоже. И земля, и снег вокруг меня, вокруг него. И оно увеличивается. Красное _увеличивается._

До меня доносится шипение — глухое, неприятное. Есть только черный асфальт. Есть только его черная маска. И пепел тоже. Пепел, который падает, падает в тишине и смешивается с белыми и красными снежинками. Пепел, который покрывает его золотистые волосы и серое лицо.

— Кот!

Он всё еще спит. Мне страшно. Мне больно. Шипение становится громче.

Очнись. Очнись, Кот. Посмотри на меня. Поговори со мной. Улыбнись мне.

Порыв ветра. Черный стирается, сметается. Чернота его маски, чернота его разорванного костюма, чернота его ушей в золотистых прядях — всё исчезает. Остается чернота его футболки, чернота пепла. Чернота кругов у него под глазами. Чернота его обуглившегося серебряного кольца.  
Безудержный грохот моего сердца прерывается.

— А… Адриан?..

Еще один порыв ветра. Дрожь, словно _страдание_ в самых глубинах моего существа. Я издаю стон. Меня захлестывает холод, боль тоже, еще более резкие. И без предупреждения красный исчезает, красный моего костюма. Но остается красный моей кожи, красный его кожи, красный на снегу. Красный, который течет и растекается под его волосами, под его рубашкой, медленно, спокойно. Красный, который заливает и растапливает снег.

Очнись. Очнись!

— …Адриан!

Мой голос придушенный, глухой. Я ничего не слышу вокруг. Ничего, кроме этого шипения; ничего, кроме моего бешено колотящегося сердца; ничего, кроме моего дыхания, которое старательно скребет и рокочет в горле.

Руки на мне. Я дергаюсь. Руки на моих плечах, на моей сонной артерии. Меня переворачивают, ощупывают. Мне плевать, я не могу оторвать от него взгляда.  
Руки хватают его. Он опрокидывается на спину. Он всё еще спит. Он по-прежнему спит.

Мне поддерживают голову, говорят со мной, ищут мой взгляд. Я дрожу, мне дурно от боли. Я окаменела от тревоги. Мои щеки горят, зрение затуманивается. Я больше читаю по губам, чем слышу:

— Всё будет хорошо, малышка. Всё будет хорошо, помощь уже в пути. Как тебя зовут?

Я хочу говорить, ответить. Но боль становится невыносимой. Шипение тоже.

— Не шевелись. Был взрыв. Ты ранена. Тобой занимаются.

Бессильная, я умоляю взглядом. Забудьте обо мне. Помогите ему. Помогите ему. Кто бы вы ни были, помогите ему!

Как только мой затылок отпускают, я роняю голову обратно на ледяной асфальт, ищу его глазами. Он лежит на спине, руки вытянуты вдоль тела, в луже своей крови, белый, как снег. Ему силой открывают глаза, проводят светом перед зрачками, безрезультатно. На его грудь надавливают руки, его безмолвный рот накрывает кислородная маска. Его веки остаются приоткрытыми, несмотря на снежинки, которые падают на его щеки и уже тают на ресницах.

— Адриан!

Он не двигается. На его виске распадается остаток маски, исчезает. Шипение теперь повсюду. Боль тоже.

— К-кот!..

Он не просыпается.

Он не просыпается…

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста! Встань!

**_«Черный Кот, очнись!»_ **


	2. Глава 1. Друзья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Берутся в расчет события, открытия и отношения персонажей, относящиеся к:  
> — Первому сезону полностью;  
> — Сериям «Истоки»;  
> — Сериям с 1 по 8 второго сезона (которые были единственными появившимися на момент создания БКЧ).  
> Следовательно, 8-я серия («Черная сова») и знаменитый момент в контейнере (свидетелем которому были квами) не учитывается в этом фанфике. События 9-й серии («Гласиатор» и признание в любви Черного Кота) и 10-й («Сапотисы» и появление новых Носителей, таких как Рена Руж) тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Источник вдохновения — для полного погружения слушать беспрерывно: «Hurts like Hell» Флёри.

**__ **

2018. ** _День +365_**

— Черный Кот!

Я дергаюсь. Голос возвращается, боль угасает.

— …Черный Кот?

Нет больше шипения, нет больше смертельного холода. Нет больше белого, нет больше красного. Только черный. Темнота. Тишина.

Только моя мокрая от пота спина. Только теплое одеяло на моем заледеневшем теле. Только звон в ушах и бешено колотящееся сердце. Только подергивание в моих шрамах — глухое и привычное.

Я прислушиваюсь с прерывающимся дыханием и расширившимися глазами. К моему облегчению, с того этажа, где спят мои родители, не доносится звука шагов. Из-под люка не проникает свет. Я их не разбудила.

_На этот раз?.._

Я медленно опускаю руки, сжимаюсь в комок на матрасе. Два больших глаза открываются в темноте — сонные, но уже полные беспокойства.

— Маринетт?

И проступает реальность. Сегодня будет ровно год — день в день.

В горле встает ком. Я прижимаюсь мокрым лбом к согнутым коленям. Появляются слезы — молчаливые, жгучие.

— Маринетт?..

Обеспокоенный голосок приблизился. Я трясу головой. Нет. Нет. Замолчи. Замолчи, умоляю.

— Это пройдет. Оставь меня.

Я вцепляюсь руками в волосы, сжимаю губы в надежде сдержать слезы. Но горло горит, и я чувствую в груди дергающую боль, когда из нее вырывается долгое глухое рыдание.

Когда тыльную сторону моей стиснутой ладони ласкает знакомое, легкое, как перышко, прикосновение, я снова дергаюсь.

— Я сказала, оставь меня!

Я рассекаю воздух энергичным, нетерпеливым, неконтролируемым жестом. Моя рука шлепает в темноте.

— Уходи!

Лишь тишина мне в ответ. Рука болит. Придя в ужас, я отваживаюсь на взгляд из-под скрещенных рук. Благодаря лунному свету я вижу, как моя лежащая на столе сумочка поспешно закрывается. Угрызения совести и печаль сдавливают горло, жестокие как никогда. Скрепя сердце я снова вытягиваюсь, готовясь заглушить подушкой подступающие рыдания.

За окном начинает идти снег. Как в _тот день_.

Я рыдаю.

_**How can I say this without breaking?** _

_**How can I say this without taking over?** _

_Как сказать это, не сломавшись?_

_Как сказать это, не сорвавшись?_

_2017. **День -43.**_

— Я должен уехать из Парижа. Пока не знаю, на какое время. Шесть месяцев, может, больше.

— Что?!

Я так подпрыгиваю, что йо-йо выскальзывает из рук и падает вдоль фасада нам под ноги. Инстинктивным движением запястья я подтягиваю его обратно, и оно послушно ложится мне в ладонь. Как только его свист прерывается, смутный гул уличного движения внизу вдруг начинает казаться мне убийственным. Я поднимаю глаза к Черному Коту, сидящему рядом по-турецки: плечи опущены, он рассматривает освещенный огнями город, как будто не в состоянии посмотреть мне в лицо.

Он серьезен. Трагически серьезен. И это еще тревожнее.

— Но… Но почему?

Мой голос отскакивает от крыш седьмого округа, гораздо больше похожий на пораженный визг Маринетт, чем на степенный тон Ледибаг. Я мысленно одергиваю себя и на всякий случай вешаю йо-йо на пояс. Черный Кот поджимает губы, его руки в когтистых перчатках сжимаются.

— Одно… Одно семейное дело. Сложно рассказать больше, чтобы не… Короче, ты понимаешь.

Я молча киваю. Тайна личностей жизненно необходима, я достаточно часто это повторяла.

— Но, Кот… Точно нет другого выхода?

На его лице появляется слабая улыбка — слишком слабая для него. Горькая. Зеленые глаза на короткое мгновение стреляют в мою сторону, после чего он тяжело вздыхает.

— Можешь догадаться, что нет, моя Леди. Если я тебе это говорю, значит, я уже всё перепробовал. Невозможно приземлиться на четыре лапы… Настоящая кот-острофа.

Ух ты. Два сносных каламбура в одной фразе, и он даже не смеется от своего подвига. Он в самом деле подавлен.

— Не знаю, как тебе, а мне всего пятнадцать. И у моего… моей семьи есть обязанности, из-за которых мы раньше много путешествовали. На самом деле, больше года оставаться в одной стране — исключительный случай для меня. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти.

Он замолкает и болезненно сглатывает. Я понимаю, что в это мгновение он, вероятно, как никогда близок к парню, который скрывается за маской. В течение нескольких секунд я пытаюсь поставить себя на его место: постоянно менять город, школу, дом? Мне, знавшей только Париж, жившей над родительским магазином, год за годом учившейся с одними и теми же одноклассниками, сложно такое представить.

Я нервно сцепляю руки перед собой. И неожиданно жалею, что не могу поговорить с Тикки, когда я Ледибаг. Она обычно дает хорошие советы, хотя и немного наивна в том, что касается нашей современной жизни, и, в отличие от родителей, ей я могу рассказать всё о своей двойной жизни.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Мой квами не хочет рассказывать детали, только повторяет, что ничто не может разделить две сущности, которыми являются Божья Коровка и Черный Кот. Равновесие сил и всё такое… В конце концов я поверю, что должен просто отказаться от Камня Чудес. Или что мое кольцо исчезнет, как появилось, как только я уеду отсюда. Меня успокаивает только то, что ты не останешься одна против Бражника, — добавляет он со слабой улыбкой. — Даже если я знаю, что мой преемник никогда не будет так хорош, как я!

Я вздрагиваю от этой нелепой мысли. Новый Черный Кот?

При виде моего испуганного лица он расправляет плечи, а потом хитро наклоняется ко мне, как кошка, ищущая ласки.

— Какая жалость! Покинуть Париж, город-свет, город любви. Хотя до сих пор он не принес мне удачи…

Уставившись в одну точку, я позволяю ему болтать, а сама лихорадочно размышляю. Другой Черный Кот, чтобы заменить _его_? Другой Черный Кот, с которым я буду делить ночные патрули и неожиданные миссии в Париже?

_Не может быть и речи._

— …но кто знает, моя Леди? — шепчет он гораздо ближе. — Мы могли бы воспользоваться оставшимся нам временем, чтобы сделать решительный шаг и… ай!

Он отшатывается и неистово потирает бока там, куда я обвиняюще ткнула пальцем, чтобы вытурить его из моего личного пространства — вопрос привычки.

— Сколько именно времени тебе осталось, Кот?

— Я сделал ставку на прилежного ученика, который хочет закончить триместр, — ворчит он. — С моим отцом может прокатить только это. Я уезжаю в начале марта.

Я энергично киваю:

— Хорошо, это дает нам несколько недель. Достаточно, чтобы до той поры припереть Бражника к стенке, и тебе не придется больше беспокоиться.

— Даже если предположить, что нам это удастся, моя Леди, проблема останется прежней. Я не смогу общаться с тобой.

В его глазах снова сверкает свет надежды.

— Ты по-прежнему будешь защитницей Парижа, а я заурядным беззащитным гражданским, живущим неизвестно где. Умный враг мог бы использовать меня, чтобы давить на тебя. Я не хочу быть твоей Ахиллесовой пятой. Никогда. Я предпочитаю… сжечь мосты.

Я хмурюсь, пораженная неприкрытой решимостью на его лице. Видимо, он намекает на некоторые мои чрезмерные реакции — вроде того случая, когда Лила и ее иллюзия Адриана чуть не заставили меня отдать Камень Чудес.

— Возможно, тебе не придется этого делать. Как только Бражник не сможет больше вредить, ничто не помешает мне в свою очередь передать знамя.

Ну, я надеюсь? Я уже знаю, что, представляя себе жизнь через десять, двадцать или тридцать лет, я не вижу себя Ледибаг. И этим вечером я ловлю себя на мысли, что бегать по крышам без Черного Кота — _моего_ Черного Кота — рядом будет просто… не так приятно.

Не отдавая себе отчета, я начала крутить йо-йо в пальцах. Вдруг меня настораживает молчание Черного Кота. Я бросаю в его сторону осторожный взгляд — на случай, если он ждет только этого, чтобы одарить меня своей выпендрежной улыбкой. Но он просто смотрит на меня круглыми глазами, склонив голову на бок, с отсутствующим видом.

— Что?

Он тут же сжимается, будто резко вернулся на землю.

— А! Нет-нет. Просто… Ты хочешь сказать, что если всё придет в норму, и если мы оба снова станем обычными людьми… Мы можем попробовать встретиться? Может, даже… стать друзьями?

Моя очередь смотреть на него в смятении.

«Мы не вместе, мы даже не друзья! На самом деле, мы лишь напарники!»

Я всё еще слышу, как в самом начале нашей геройской деятельности громко заявляю это, когда кто-то из гражданских или из врагов задает нам _вечный вопрос_. В пылу битвы это, кажется, не слишком беспокоило Черного Кота — и даже еще больше подстрекало его на следующий день играть в сердцееда. Но когда я перестала резко отвечать на подобные неуместные замечания?

— Надо обсудить с нашими квами. Но… да, это мысль.

И с каких пор лицо Черного Кота может выражать столько надежды и искренней радости, словно он только что узнал, что Рождество наступит на десять месяцев раньше?

Смущенная, я поднимаю кулак и дарю ему лукавую улыбку.

— Кроме того… Думаю, мы уже друзья, Кот.

После короткой паузы его кулак в перчатке прикасается к моему.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, моя Леди. Мне уже не терпится. Бражнику следует держать ухо востро.

Его вдруг очень нежная улыбка не имеет ничего общего с его обычной мимикой обольстителя. На короткое мгновение у меня появляется ощущение дежа вю.

Но… нет, такую искреннюю, светлую улыбку я, конечно же, не забыла бы.

_**How can I put it down into words** _

_**When it's almost too much for my soul alone…** _

_Как облечь это в слова,_

_Когда для одной моей души это уже слишком тяжело…_


	3. Глава 2. Помнить...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берутся в расчет события, открытия и отношения персонажей, относящиеся к:  
> — Первому сезону полностью;  
> — Сериям «Истоки»;  
> — Сериям с 1 по 8 второго сезона (которые были единственными появившимися на момент создания БКЧ).  
> Следовательно, 8-я серия («Черная сова») и знаменитый момент в контейнере (свидетелем которому были квами) не учитывается в этом фанфике. События 9-й серии («Гласиатор» и признание в любви Черного Кота) и 10-й («Сапотисы» и появление новых Носителей, таких как Рена Руж) тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аудиовлияние — «Hurts like hell» Флёри.

**__ **

2018\. _**День +365.**_

Я задумчиво надеваю потускневшее кольцо на палец. Оно как всегда слишком велико. Я нетерпеливо встряхиваю головой: чего я ожидала?

Со вздохом я снова вдеваю в кольцо черный шнурок, нацепляю его на шею и прячу под футболкой. Деформированный холодный металл странно знакомо прикасается к груди — успокаивающе. Я, наконец, поворачиваюсь к столу, готовясь встретить грустный или даже обвиняющий взгляд, но моя сумочка непреклонно закрыта. Пожав плечами, я хватаю школьную сумку, открываю люк и собираюсь покинуть комнату. Через две ступеньки я останавливаюсь в нерешительности. Потом поднимаюсь обратно, чтобы с ворчанием забрать сумочку.

_Я и моя легендарная решимость._

Внизу знакомый голос Надьи Шамак объявляет новости дня:

_— Главная церемония дня памяти состоится в четырнадцать часов, но выражения сочувствия уже распускаются по городу…_

С облегчением я добираюсь до последней ступеньки. Я спустилась немного быстрее, чем хотелось бы, но лучше снова растравить раны, чем задержаться и привлечь озабоченные взгляды родителей. По моей просьбе они не прибегают на мои кошмары, но остается возможность, что они слышали, как я рыдала этой ночью.

Мама стоит перед телевизором спиной ко мне. Пока она задумчиво вертит пульт в руках, я бесшумно проскальзываю на кухню.

_— Погода, похоже, никого не останавливает, и уж точно не добровольцев, которые бродят по Парижу, раздавая прохожим кокарды и другие аксессуары цветов события. Для многих кварталов настало время последних приготовлений, как, например, в студенческом сообществе, которое…_

На прилавке осталась лишь одна тарелка с еще теплым хлебом. В это время папа, скорее всего, уже в магазине. Я кладу школьную сумку и сумочку в угол. Прислушиваясь, я осторожно открываю холодильник. Подумать только, сегодня уже год…

_— Мы хотим, чтобы, где бы они ни находились, они знали, что их поддерживают и благодарят. Этот день также день их великой победы. Они были надеждой нашего города — вот что надо праздновать!_

_— Ледибаг, Черный Кот, мы вас любим!_

**_— Париж помнит вас!_ **

**_«Спрячься! Я займусь остальным!»_ **

**_«Моя Леди, подожди!!!»_ **

Я вздрагиваю от воспоминания: дверца холодильника выскальзывает из пальцев и хлопает сильнее, чем нужно. Краем глаза я вижу, как мама дергается и рефлекторно переключает канал.

— Маринетт? Я не слышала, как ты пришла.

Она идет мне навстречу. У нее за спиной звучит избитый слоган магазина на диване. Держа в руке бутылку с апельсиновым соком, я позволяю ей как обычно поцеловать меня в лоб.

— Знаешь, ты могла оставить новости.

— Там повторяют одно и то же по сто раз. Мне это уже не интересно, но как хочешь.

Она кладет пульт на стол и ласково взъерошивает мне волосы.

— Ты хорошо спала?

Я осмеливаюсь неуверенно глянуть на нее: и улыбка, и взгляд безмятежны. Они не слышали, как я плакала. Фух. Что угодно, лишь бы не тревожить их еще больше.

— Нормально.

Она кивает: она не обманывается, и я тоже. Я видела себя в зеркале сегодня утром, у меня похоронный вид. Я отворачиваюсь и сажусь за стойку.

— Еще рано. Ты в состоянии идти сегодня на уроки?

— Ммм. И я сегодня пообедаю с Альей.

— Прекрасно.

— Она… Она хочет, чтобы потом я сходила с ней на празднование. Она говорит, что умирает от страха при мысли об этой речи.

Мама вздыхает с позабавленным видом, и мы обмениваемся коротким понимающим взглядом. Мы обе знаем, насколько Алья прирожденный оратор. Мое присутствие для так называемой поддержки — лишь предлог, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя полезной, важной.

— Твоя подруга — очень гордый человек. Должно быть, она считает, что тебе необходим вызов, чтобы преодолеть себя. Но только ты знаешь, готова ли ты, дорогая. Мы с твоим отцом в любом случае будем там.

Я молча киваю.

— Я спущусь к нему. Улыбнись ему, когда будешь уходить, ладно? Он будет так рад.

Я согласно бормочу, беру пульт… а потом кладу обратно, не в состоянии переключить на новости.

— Мам? Как вы можете хотеть туда идти? Учитывая всё, что там произошло?

Неужели я одна нахожу это… сложным? Пугающим?

_Непреодолимым?_

— В конце концов… Все жертвы были из-за них. Что бы ни говорили, они не справились.

_Ну… из-за Ледибаг в основном._

Мама возвращается ко мне, и у меня сжимается горло. Мгновение помолчав, она берет меня за руку, твердо ее сжимает.

— Это правда. Бражник в тот день сделал много зла. Тебе, всем, кто там был. Никто не может этого отрицать.

На мгновение я закрываю глаза. Шрам на спине тянет, горит. Не обращая внимания на то, как я дергаюсь, мама нежно обнимает меня. Когда мне, наконец, удается расслабиться, она шепчет:

— Ты жива, Маринетт. Благодаря твоей храбрости, твоему упорству. И если сегодня, год спустя, ты здесь задаешь такие вопросы, но твердо стоишь на ногах, это в том числе благодаря и тем двоим молодым людям. Кто знает, что могло бы произойти, если бы их не было, чтобы остановить этого преступника. Вот почему мы с твоим отцом туда идем: чтобы поблагодарить их и чтобы поблагодарить всех, кто позаботился о тебе в тот день.

Глаза жжет — _снова_. Уже собираясь высвободиться из ее объятий, я слышу, как она тихонько сопит. И я предпочитаю подождать. И как всегда, ее руки, ее тепло, ее запах расслабляют меня куда больше, чем хотелось бы. Я прикрываю глаза.

Принять ситуацию и продолжать идти с высокоподнятой головой. Есть ли у меня право…

_…когда всё — моя вина?_

**_I loved and I loved and I lost you…_ **

_Я любила тебя. Я любила и потеряла тебя._

_**** _

_**День -2.** _

Черный Кот проглатывает ругательство и с сомнительной удалью падает на задницу.

— Охранник музея, который оживляет ископаемых! Мне кажется, или в последнее время злодеи становятся до чертиков сильными?

С трудом переводя дыхание, я опускаюсь на колени на потрепанный паркет, заново обвожу потерянным взглядом громадный зал, перевернутый вверх дном. Музей Естественной Истории решительно обладал впечатляющей коллекцией ископаемых динозавров. Навскидку — три тирекса, четыре диплодока и целое стадо зверей поменьше. А, и скелет кашалота в дюжину метров длиной. С ума сойти: когда он летел среди стеллажей, чтобы проглотить меня, он казался мне гораздо внушительнее, чем во время последнего визита в музей с бабушкой Джиной…

Витрины расколоты, виварии пробиты. Большинство выставленных ископаемых теперь разбросаны по залу. Я поднимаю голову к стеклянной крыше, которую, улетая, разбили жаждавшие свободы птеродактили. Теперь, когда бедный охранник без сознания, а его акума изгнана, окрестности, наверное, усеяны тысячелетними костями. И хотя с момента появления Бражника парижане привыкли видеть и не такое, они наверняка недовольны…

Я встряхиваюсь и неохотно встаю, раздраженная собственной беспечностью — будто заразилась от Черного Кота. Осторожно прохожу по холмикам неподвижных ископаемых в поисках моего талисмана удачи. Черный Кот вскрикивает от боли.

— Мяуч! Плагг, видимо, не оценил мой полет в банки с формалином… Жжется.

Меня охватывает приступ тошноты, и я заставляю себя отбросить воспоминание о существах, выставленных в упомянутой витрине «Кунсткамеры». Бедный Кот!

— Зачем ты вообще сунулся между мной и тирексом! Хочу тебе заметить, я прекрасно справлялась!

И прикусываю губу, чтобы не высказать беспокойство больше необходимого — зная Черного Кота, я понимала, что это вскружит ему голову до такой степени, что он будет бахвалиться весь вечер.

— Насчет этого, моя Леди, я поклялся себе в одном: больше никогда не оставлять тебя наедине с тирексом. Или же быть готовым к неожиданностям, — шутит он немного менее легким, немного более горьким тоном.

Он явно намекает на наше сражение с Анименом, во время которого я прыгнула в пасть чудовищу, не предупредив напарника. На то была веская причина, но только гораздо позже я поняла, насколько мой поступок потряс его…

Мой Камень Чудес издает предупреждающий писк. До снятия трансформации осталось четыре минуты.

— Вместо того чтобы острить, Кот, быстро помоги мне найти талисман удачи, чтобы я могла исправить этот бардак и исцелить тебя.

— Знаю, моя Леди, знаю, — произносит он и заглушает еще одно болезненное шипение. — Сюда: твоя _гигантская лопаточка для торта_ застряла под скелетом одного из диплодоков.

Я закатываю глаза, но сразу же поворачиваю на его голос, который, даже задыхаясь от боли, не теряет неизменной насмешливости. Не счесть, сколько раз он хохотал над моими талисманами удачи.

— В последний раз повторяю: это не лопатка для торта, а хлебный совок! Это…

При виде Черного Кота упрек умирает у меня на губах. Напарник, который суетится рядом с горкой костей, тут же заканчивает мою фразу:

— …«Это инструмент, который позволяет пекарю поворачивать хлеб самым лучшим образом». Ты уже говорила, моя Леди! Всегда такая образованная, хе-хе… Умф!

Ворча от усилия, Черный Кот извлекает совок из-под кучи костей и, тяжело дыша, снова падает на колени. Я испуганно рассматриваю защитную кожу на его спине и руках: она исполосована порезами, сквозь которые виднеется кожа… и даже несколько глубоких кровоточащих порезов.

Я не понимаю. Разве наши костюмы не делают нас сильнее и выносливее? Разве не должны они ослаблять любые удары и предотвращать ранения? Неужели атака тирекса, от которой он меня защитил, была настолько мощной? И он всё равно продолжал сражаться?

Долгий момент спустя, когда Черный Кот восстанавливал дыхание, он перехватывает мой встревоженный взгляд. Он дарит мне напряженную улыбку и опирается на совок, чтобы встать.

— …твой ход, моя Леди, — говорит он, бросая мне инструмент. — Не уверен, что оно в рабочем состоянии.

Всё еще потрясенная серьезностью его ран, я неловко хватаю совок и привычным жестом торопливо бросаю его в воздух:

— Чудесная Ледибаг!

Совок взрывается мириадами божьих коровок. Аура Тикки вдруг становится вездесущей, и ураган красно-серебристой магии обрушивается на помещение. Ископаемые оживают одно за другим, несутся через зал в бешеном, но выверенном танце. С апокалиптическим грохотом скелеты восстанавливаются в своих витринах, тысячи осколков стекла поднимаются с паркета и соединяются в сверкающем дребезге. Ископаемые, разлетевшиеся по кварталу, влетают сквозь зияющую дыру в потолке, словно падая с неба, а металлические балки стеклянной крыши скручиваются и вытягиваются, чтобы вернуться к изначальным очертаниям.

Покрывало серебристо-красного света уже обволакивает Черного Кота, который в последний раз кривится, а потом вздыхает с облегчением. Он открывает глаза и восхищенно созерцает созидающее действие моего Камня Чудес. Я с тяжелым сердцем украдкой наблюдаю за ним: его костюм снова невредим, порезы на лице исчезли.

Возможно, дело не в том, что наши враги стали сильнее, или в том, что квами хуже, чем раньше, защищают нас: дело в _нас_. Мы всё больше рискуем.

_Потому что у нас мало времени…_

Очередной писк сережек призывает меня к порядку. Я бросаю последний взгляд на ночного сторожа, который начинает приходить в себя. Как и другие бывшие акуманизированные, он не вспомнит ни об одном своем злодеянии, и это точно к лучшему.

— Черный Кот, за мной!

В несколько привычных бросков йо-йо я оказываюсь на крыше музея, пока стекло еще не восстановилось полностью. Вместе с Черным Котом, который следует за мной по пятам, я пользуюсь темнотой, чтобы добраться до плохо освещенного жилого квартала, вдали от нескромных взглядов и полицейских сил, уже осаждающих музей.

— Ну, я пошел! Доброго вечера, моя Леди!

— Подожди!

Я останавливаюсь в тени дымохода и поворачиваюсь к нему. Его кольцо издает негромкий писк, и рисунок на нем показывает, что ему осталось меньше двух минут. У нас нет времени на рассуждения.

— Так мы никогда ничего не добьемся, Черный Кот.

Его показная улыбка увядает. Кошачьи уши опускаются.

— Знаю. Осталось лишь десять дней. И мне не удается оттянуть отъезд. Что будем делать, моя Леди?

Я подхожу достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться его. Чувствуя себя неуютно от его встревоженного взгляда, я моргаю и верчу йо-йо в пальцах.

Однако мы всё испробовали, чтобы выследить Бражника. Мы расспрашивали акуманизированных в надежде выкурить их хозяина: вначале — после исцеления, потом — когда они еще находились под его ментальным контролем. Напрасно.

Мы пытались проследить за очищенными бабочками, обнаружить присутствие акум или даже предварить их появление, прежде чем они кого-то заразят, пройти в обратную сторону их путь по Парижу, чтобы раскрыть логово их хозяина. Безрезультатно.

Перед лицом Бражника мы можем лишь отвечать на удар. Невозможно напасть первыми. И это удручает.

А на следующей неделе Черный Кот уезжает…

— …Ледибаг.

Я дергаюсь, хотя голос Черного Кота не громче шепота. Его ясные зеленые глаза молчаливо вопрошают меня. Кончиком когтя он касается моей щеки, потом с тихим позвякиванием гладит мою сережку. Словно подтверждая его предупреждение, раздается писк.

— Меньше минуты. Тебе надо идти.

Он подмигивает мне, отступает на шаг и достает шест.

— Доброй ночи.

Он отворачивается и готовится устремиться на соседнюю крышу, когда я хватаю его за запястье. Он тут же застывает, расширив глаза.

— Кот. Завтра в три часа я свяжусь с тобой. Возможно, у меня будет последнее решение, которое можно попробовать.

Есть еще кое-что, что можно сделать. Кое-что, о чем я не решалась поговорить с ним. Но прежде всего я должна обсудить это с Тикки… И убедиться, что тот, кого это касается, тоже согласен.

— …моя Леди?

Каждая секунда на счету. Я сильнее сжимаю его запястье и дарю ему легкую улыбку. Держись, Черный Кот. Не всё потеряно.

— Завтра.

Я отпускаю его, отворачиваюсь и бросаю йо-йо на приступ темноты. Как всегда, я чувствую, как Черный Кот удаляется в противоположном направлении. Я знаю, как он хотел бы узнать мою личность и открыть мне свою, и для него было бы так легко последовать за мной и подловить меня. Однако он никогда так не делал.

Я бегу против ветра, глаза горят от влажного ледяного воздуха. На сердце становится тяжело, когда я осознаю собственное попустительство. Еще месяц назад я не стала бы задерживаться, скрываясь после окончания миссии. Но в это самое мгновение, на скрытой тенью крыше снятие трансформации в его присутствии казалось мне почти допустимым вариантом, если это позволит мне еще побыть с ним.

Я хотела бы верить — нет, я уверена, — что если сегодня мои убеждения дают трещину, так это потому, что время работает против нас. Возможно, еще потому, что я чувствую себя виноватой: он не всегда выходит из сражений невредимым, и слишком часто из-за меня — потому что пытается меня защитить.

Писк становится повторяющимся и регулярным. Последние секунды. Слишком поздно, чтобы вернуться домой. Я падаю в маленький жилой дворик, в этот ночной час лишенный света. Когда я съеживаюсь на крыльце под навесом, мое йо-йо издает другой звук, характерный для функции связи. Я удивленно открываю его в последний момент и обнаруживаю простое сообщение из нескольких слов:

_«Как всегда, ваши желания — закон, моя Леди. Я буду ждать»._

Мой костюм исчезает в порыве ветра. На меня нападает холод — резкий, несмотря на анорак, который я надела на всякий случай, выходя из дома в начале ночи. Тикки покачивается на моих коленях.

— Маринетт? Где мы?

Я улыбаюсь, слыша ее тонкий голосок, видимо, удивленный окружающей темнотой.

— Всё хорошо. Мне просто не хватило времени, чтобы найти убежище, достойное этого имени.

Запахнувшись в анорак, я с трудом достаю из кармана мобильник и пакет из булочной отца. Большие голубые глаза Тикки мерцают в бледном свете экрана. Подпрыгнув, она восклицает:

— Печенье?

Я тихонько смеюсь и торжествующе вынимаю из пакета домашнее печенье с шоколадной крошкой — ее любимое. С радостным восклицанием Тикки хватает печенье и принимается старательно грызть. Я осторожно заворачиваю ее в свой шарф: я знаю, после трансформации она становится уязвимой для холода.

— Восстанавливай силы. В такой час я предпочитаю вернуться с помощью йо-йо.

Она соглашается, счастливо вздохнув с полным ртом. Свет моего мобильника гаснет, и я пользуюсь этим, чтобы поднять глаза к небу: если сосредоточиться, можно с трудом разглядеть несколько звезд.

Завтра у меня нет уроков. Я пойду к Мастеру Фу поговорить с ним об этой нестандартной ситуации. Я хочу спросить у него совета и разрешения.

Думаю, настало время Черному Коту познакомиться с ним.

_**I loved and I loved and I lost you** _

_**I loved,** _

_**and I loved,** _

_**and I lost you…!** _

_**День +365.** _

— Вот, дорогая. Прямо из печи для тебя и твоих друзей!

Я молчу. Каждый день с тех пор, как возобновилась моя учеба, происходит один и тот же ритуал. Иногда это макаруны. Иногда крошечные венские булочки. Однажды была громадная еще горячая бриошь. Консьержка в лицее даже не хотела меня пропускать с ней в класс.

— Маринетт?

Сегодня это печенье.

_Печенье._

Ко мне снова подступают рыдания этой ночи. Я бросаю взгляд на сумочку, лежащую на прилавке с моими перчатками. Прикусываю щеку, чтобы сдержать нервные слезы.

— О, ты хотела бы побольше?

Обеспокоенный голос отца возвращает меня к реальности. Я поспешно сглатываю и заставляю себя улыбнуться.

— Нет-нет, папа. Всё отлично. Спасибо, — хрипло произношу я.

Папины усы вздрагивают, а покрасневшие от печи скулы становятся резче, когда он в свою очередь улыбается. Я торопливо хватаю сумочку с прилавка — и сметаю ею перчатки.

— К тому же Алья обожает твое печенье. Это поможет ей собраться перед речью!

С невольной гримасой я наклоняюсь, чтобы подобрать перчатки, неуклюже надеваю школьный рюкзак, закутавшись в анорак.

— До скорого, милая, — произносит отец и неуверенно поправляется: — Ну то есть, если ты захочешь подойти поздороваться со своими старыми родителями на церемонии, но ты можешь и остаться с друзьями… Хотя ты не обязана идти туда, по правде говоря, я…

Мне кажется, я слышу, как в комнате за магазином вздыхает мама. С тяжелым сердцем я подхожу поцеловать отца в багровую щеку, обрывая его неловкие оправдания.

— Да, пап. Возможно, я приду. Спасибо.

Я разворачиваюсь на сто восемьдесят градусов, но останавливаюсь на полпути к двери. Снег за окном прекратился. Снаружи всё бело.

Белый. Холод.

Красный. Черный.

_Мне больно._

Всё — моя вина. Я должна была принять неизбежное, пока еще было время. Но…

**_«ЛЕДИБАГ, ОСТОРОЖНО!»_ **

— Маринетт?

Я вздрагиваю, когда мне на плечо ложится большая ладонь отца. Когда он успел обогнуть прилавок, чтобы подойти ко мне?

— Ты не берешь свою сумочку?

Тяжело дыша, я окидываю магазин смущенным взглядом. Шрам на спине дергает в ритме сердцебиения. На лбу отца появляются обеспокоенные складки. Он созерцает снег снаружи, а потом, похоже, понимает.

— Я подвезу тебя? Мой грузовичок припаркован на перекрестке.

Я энергично мотаю головой:

— Нет-нет. Сойдет и так. Я… я хочу пройтись. Мне это пойдет на пользу.

Он молча кивает — хмурый, с влажными глазами, — а потом, прочистив горло, хлопает меня по плечу. Я неуверенно беру сумочку, и он открывает мне стеклянную дверь.

— Хорошего вам дня, — бормочу я.

Отец отвечает таким же хриплым голосом, который перекрывает звон колокольчика у нас над головами. Забыв про ломоту в суставах, я торопливым шагом устремляюсь вперед, не отрывая взгляда от тротуара, покрытого одеялом снега.

_Снег белый. Очень белый. Всё время белый._

Только дойдя до конца улицы, я замедляю шаг и останавливаюсь, легкие уже горят, ноги стали ватными. Без физических упражнений в течение восьми месяцев вернуться к прежней форме всё еще тяжело.

Я рассматриваю пакет с печеньем в левой руке и сумочку в правой. Колотящееся сердце сжимается. Снова. С дрожащим вздохом я расстегиваю молнию анорака, вешаю ремень на шею и удобно пристраиваю сумочку на боку, в тепле. Застегивая куртку, я колеблюсь, а потом проверяю окрестности и шепчу:

— Слушай, мне… жаль. За сегодняшнюю ночь. Правда жаль.

Полнейшее молчание.

— Печенье еще теплое. Хочешь?

Еще несколько секунд молчания. Потом сумочка едва заметно приоткрывается. С жжением в глазах я засовываю в щель печенье, потом второе. Вместо того чтобы упасть на дно, печенье медленно исчезает. Сумочка закрывается сама по себе, и я слышу тихий хруст. Звук едва заметный, но такой знакомый, что у меня на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Я тщательно вытираю их, хлюпаю носом — я опять забыла носовой платок.

Я искренне жалею о своих словах — _своем жесте_ — прошлой ночью. Не я одна страдаю, я ведь прекрасно это знаю.

По кварталу разносится звук колокола из моего бывшего коллежа. Я застегиваю молнию до шеи, поправляю шарф. Глубоко вдыхаю, ослепленная. Снег повсюду. На день памяти Париж украсил улицы и магазины в цвета Ледибаг и Черного Кота, двух своих исчезнувших героев.

Белый.

Красный.

Черный.

_Этот день будет бесконечным._

**_I loved and I loved and I lost you_ **

**_And it hurts like hell_ **

**_Yeah it hurts like hell_ **

_Я любила тебя. Я любила и потеряла тебя._

_И это так больно, так больно…_


	4. Глава 3. ...И отпустить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берутся в расчет события, открытия и отношения персонажей, относящиеся к:  
> — Первому сезону полностью;  
> — Сериям «Истоки»;  
> — Сериям с 1 по 8 второго сезона (которые были единственными появившимися на момент создания БКЧ).  
> Следовательно, 8-я серия («Черная сова») и знаменитый момент в контейнере (свидетелем которому были квами) не учитывается в этом фанфике. События 9-й серии («Гласиатор» и признание в любви Черного Кота) и 10-й («Сапотисы» и появление новых Носителей, таких как Рена Руж) тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аудиовлияние — «Hurts like hell» Флёри

**__ **

**_I don't want them to know the secrets_ **

**_I don't want them to know the way I loved you_ **

_Я не хочу, чтобы знали эти тайны,_

_Я не хочу, чтобы знали, как я любила тебя._

  1. **_День_** ** _-1._**



_Адриан._

_— Маринетт? Маринетт, ты еще здесь?_

Я дергаюсь, возвращаясь на землю. Бормочу, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды прохожих:

— А, э, да-да, мам, я-я думаю! По-подожди, я договорюсь с Альей!

Я отключаю микрофон мобильника и испускаю нервный стон, охваченная наполовину счастьем, наполовину раздражением. Адриан, _Адриан_ у меня дома! Адриан пришел сегодня утром без предупреждения, более того — пригласить меня в кино!

…Но почему, почему _сегодня_ , когда я занята на другом конце Парижа!

Я удобно устраиваюсь в углублении одного из подъездов и открываю сумочку. Тикки из глубины бросает на меня упрекающий взгляд.

— Маринетт, у тебя сегодня есть дела важнее!

— Знаю, знаю! Но это же Адриан! А-дри-ан!

— И вчера вечером ты обещала Черному Коту, что найдешь решение. Ты должна позвонить ему через несколько часов, не время развлекаться!

— Дааааааа….

Я подскакиваю на месте, во власти моральной дилеммы. Она права, сто раз права — для разнообразия. И по правде говоря, от одной только мысли, как я увижу вечером Черного Кота и его расстроенное лицо, я уже чувствую угрызения совести. Я должна связаться с ним в три часа, не может быть и речи, чтобы до той поры я не разыграла свою последнюю карту.

Никогда бы не поверила, что однажды подумаю такое, но… Адриан подождет.

— Ух! Черный Кот, _что_ я делаю ради тебя!

С ворчанием я закрываю сумочку — перехватив удовлетворенную улыбку Тикки, — а потом делаю глубокий вдох, прежде чем снова включить микрофон мобильника.

— Да, мам? Я поговорила с Альей, и… мы не можем отменить наши планы, — по-настоящему жалобно произношу я. — Я… Извинишься за меня? Пожалуйста?

 _— Конечно, дорогая_ , — мягко отвечает мама. — _Адриан тоже извиняется, что пришел без предупреждения, он был неподалеку и забыл телефон дома._

Я поднимаю взгляд в небо, испытывая противоречивые чувства, представив Адриана с его сожалеющей улыбкой. Но нет-нет, не извиняйся за то, что неожиданно зашел ко мне. Возвращайся завтра, послезавтра, когда захочешь! Каждый твой взгляд — благословение для меня, и…

_— Маринетт? Ему что-нибудь передать?_

— Да… Нет! Э… Эм, поблагодари его? Мне правда жаль… Спасибо, мам.

_— Не за что, дорогая. Повеселись с Альей. Хорошего дня!_

Я неохотно нажимаю на отбой и растекаюсь в душераздирающем вздохе. И как собаке пятая нога мне нужен шепот Тикки:

— Я горжусь тобой, Маринетт! И уверена, Адриан тоже поймет! Он всегда готов пожертвовать собой ради своего друга Нино!

— Умоляю, замолчи и дай мне еще несколько минут горьких сожалений о своем решении.

Ворча, я продолжаю путь, терзаемая желанием надавать себе пощечин. Жизнерадостный смех Тикки в конце концов вызывает у меня легкую улыбку.

Худо-бедно я добираюсь до незаметного домика. Как только я вхожу в вестибюль, Тикки покидает сумочку и зарывается в мой шарф. Подойдя к двери квартиры Мастера Фу, я вдруг начинаю колебаться. Я хотела бы позвонить ему и предупредить о приходе, если бы только знала его номер. Но с моей легкомысленностью мне ни разу не пришло в голову спросить его.

— Может, у него пациенты. Уверена, что я не побеспокою его?

— Уверена, Маринетт. Мастер Фу никогда не назначает встречи. Он исходит из принципа, что люди всегда приходят в подходящий момент.

— Если ты так говоришь…

Когда я собираюсь постучать, меня что-то останавливает. На что я надеюсь, собственно говоря? Я ничего не знаю о ситуации Черного Кота, кроме того что некое семейное дело вынуждает его покинуть Париж через девять дней. Что тут может сделать Мастер Фу, если подумать? Убедить родителей Черного Кота оставить его в Париже? Это абсурдно. Даже мои — весьма снисходительные — родители подпрыгнули бы до потолка, если бы им сказали такое. А кроме того, какую причину им назвать? Мастер Фу — Хранитель Камней Чудес и, как мы с Черным Котом, должен держать это в тайне.

И потом, как я могу желать, чтобы Кот остался здесь один, без семьи? Думаю, я на его месте не смогла бы…

— Маринетт? Что случилось?

— …А что, если в конечном счете мы ничего не можем сделать?

Я проехала на автобусе и метро через половину Парижа, чтобы рассказать Мастеру Фу о сложившейся ситуации, но только сейчас, перед его дверью я, кажется, увидела ее ясно. На самом деле, думаю, я просто хотела освободиться от непомерного груза.

Перед Черным Котом я изображала лидера. Перед Тикки — маленькую упрямую девочку. Но в итоге, сюда я пришла, чтобы поговорить о моем беспокойстве, о моем страхе из-за отъезда Черного Кота. Потому что…

…Потому что я просто-напросто не хочу, чтобы он уезжал.

Тикки выбирается из складок моего шарфа и зависает на уровне моих глаз. Мгновение помолчав, она нежно улыбается мне:

— Маринетт, помнишь, что сказал тебе Мастер Фу в последний раз, когда ты приходила сюда? Не бывает проблем без решения.

— Да?

Ее большие ясные голубые глаза моргают. Она вдруг становится очень грустной.

— Я бы позволила себе добавить только вот что: всегда есть решение, но не обязательно оно будет тем, что нам хотелось бы услышать.

Она медленно хлопает ресницами, качает головой, а потом снова становится уверенной:

— Но не всё сразу. Ты здесь, чтобы попросить разрешения привести Черного Кота. Только он может объяснить ситуацию Хранителю. Возможно, вместе они найдут выход.

Я чувствую, что она сама с трудом верит в это. Она снова прячется в моем шарфе, прижавшись к моей шее.

— Давай, Маринетт. Смелее.

  1. **_День +365._**



_«Смелее, Маринетт»._

Скамейка пуста.

Настойчивый скрип мела заставляет меня поднять глаза на доску. Я тороплюсь списать строку расчетов, даже не пытаясь думать, что она значит. Сегодня мне не до того.

— Как только решите это уравнение, сможете вычислить необходимые количества для…

Скамейка пуста. Пальцы моей левой руки крутят деформированное кольцо.

Алья рядом со мной в который раз укоризненно прочищает горло. Я смиренно возвращаюсь к доске, удивленно обнаруживаю там два новых этапа доказательства. Я наспех переписываю их, как есть, и сосредотачиваюсь на том, что учительница химии делает с кипящими цветными пробирками. Но мой взгляд незаметно перемещается от ее стола к столу в первом ряду.

Скамейка рядом с Нино пуста. Снова. Всегда…

Звонок на перемену. Несколько стульев уже скребут по полу, выдавая прилив энергии некоторых учеников, которым не терпится выйти на воздух.

— Десять минут перерыва, — с сожалением разрешает учительница. — Воспользуйтесь ими, чтобы составить группы для предстоящей лабораторной работы. И никакого бедлама в моем классе, понятно? Реактивы дорого стоят!

Я закрываю тетрадь и роняю кольцо под футболку, после чего зеваю с риском вывихнуть челюсть. Окончательно падаю на парту, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Чья-то рука взъерошивает мне волосы.

— Скажи-ка, дорогая. Я знаю, что химия тебя не вдохновляет, но ты могла бы сделать усилие, чтобы казаться сосредоточенной. Из-за твоих зевков и пустого взгляда училка сто раз посматривала на тебя.

Я ворчу, но приподнимаю голову ровно настолько, чтобы послать Алье утомленную улыбку:

— Плохо спала ночью.

— Догадываюсь, — мягко произносит она. — Сегодня немного особенный день. Тем не менее, ты сама мне сказала, что не надо быть с тобой деликатной.

Она немного сильнее трет мне голову и прекращает только на мое раздраженное ворчание. Ее предупредительная улыбка становится озорной.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что там милый месье Дюпен сегодня приготовил, чтобы поднять уровень глюкозы своей обожаемой дочери и ее друзей?

Сидящий перед нами Нино слегка подпрыгивает, как ни в чем не бывало, снимает наушники и с сияющей улыбкой поворачивается к нам. Проглотив позабавленный смешок, я вынимаю из сумки пакет и церемонно открываю его. Если у меня от знакомого запаха шоколада и корицы сильно колет сердце, Алья испускает воодушевленный крик и без колебаний хватает выпечку.

— Печенье! Чудненько!

Я подталкиваю пакет к Нино, который в свою очередь берет печенье. Алья демонстративно смакует свое:

— Роскошная перемена: печенье и никакой Хлои. Будь благословенна эпидемия гриппа…

— Даже если ты уже дважды подцепила его? — вмешивается Нино.

— Ш-ш. Слушай. Эта тишина, — взволнованно продолжает Алья, потерявшись взглядом в пространстве. — Никаких глупых замечаний насчет последней коллекции Шеналь, никакого невыносимого кудахтанья вслед невинному ученику. Давайте насладимся.

Она почти благоговейно вгрызается в печенье и довольно вздыхает. Я закатываю глаза, позабавленная ее представлением. И, конечно же, встречаюсь со сверкающими взглядами Милен и Розы, улыбкой приглашаю их присоединиться. Иван и Джулека естественно следуют за ними, как и другие ученики, которых я пока еще не очень хорошо знаю. Шутки над пакетом с печеньем идут полным ходом, и в итоге я просто слушаю сплетни.

Каждый день одно и то же. Подозреваю, именно этого добивается мой отец, когда снабжает меня достаточным количеством сладостей, чтобы накормить весь класс. Возобновить учебу посреди года было непросто, даже если я знала большую часть одноклассников. Грустные или снисходительные взгляды долго преследовали меня, и они становятся еще настойчивее после каждого моего отсутствия, которые всё еще регулярно случаются. Я гораздо больше предпочла бы, чтобы меня воспринимали как обычного человека без багажа прошлого. Без _этого_ багажа.

Взгляд обращается на пустой стол передо мной…

Удар локтем возвращает меня к реальности. Выуживая из пакета очередное печенье, Алья подмигивает мне. Я молча вздыхаю: я долго не решалась выходить сегодня из дома. Но, в конечном счете, правильно сделала, что вышла.

— Все по местам.

Учительница только что вошла в класс. Всё еще с печеньем во рту, подозрительно глядя, Алья торопливо закрывает пакет и пихает его мне на колени. Она не забыла тот день, когда учительница посчитала необходимым конфисковать мое печенье, потому что ему не место на уроке — «Представьте, если в него попадут химикаты? Я не вынесу, если мне придется заполнять отчет о происшествии на каждого отравившегося ученика!» Так что я убираю печенье в рюкзак, попутно сунув в сумочку дополнительную печеньку — маленький знак внимания, быстро вознагражденный тихим хрустом.

— Иван, сходите предупредить опоздавших, — устало бросает учительница. — Урок начинается.

Когда я поднимаю глаза от сумки, скамейка передо мной уже не пуста. Ким выкладывает свои вещи и беспечно устраивается на ней.

— Чувак, что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Нино с рюкзаком на плече. — Я собирался пересесть к тебе назад, как обычно.

Я открываю тетрадь. Это неважно. Это неважно.

— Эй, да ладно, — отвечает Ким. — Химическое оборудование за моим столом по-прежнему отвратительно, а весы всё еще сломаны. Здесь нам будет лучше для лабораторной.

— Но, чувак, это место Адриана…

Я переворачиваю страницы одну за другой. Это неважно. Я беру ручку. Рука против воли немного дрожит.

_Это неважно._

— Отстань, Нино, а? Здесь же не подписано его имя, да? Какая разница?

— Маринетт?

Голос Альи становится исключительно нерешительным. Я сжимаю кулаки, горло болит.

Сумочка рядом с моим бедром вздрагивает.

_«Моя Леди? Если всё это когда-нибудь закончится… Мы же увидимся снова?»_

Я вперемешку кидаю в рюкзак тетрадь, ручки, весы и пенал. Схватив анорак, я встаю и выхожу из-за стола, едва не столкнувшись с опоздавшими учениками.

— Я плохо себя чувствую. Можно мне в медпункт?

В классе позади меня внезапно воцаряется гробовая тишина. Я рискую бросить взгляд на учительницу, которая молча рассматривает меня. В тот момент, когда я уже готова обойтись без ее согласия, она делает мне знак идти. Я слышу, как за спиной вопит Алья:

— Да проклятье, Ким!

— Что? Что я сделал?

— Совсем никакого соображения? Обязательно надо было садиться здесь _сегодня_?

**_I don't think they'd understand it, no_ **

**_I don't think they would accept me, no_ **

_Не думаю, что это поймут, нет._

_Не думаю, что меня примут, нет._

**_День -1._ **

Отправив сообщение, я выключаю коммуникатор. Немного поколебавшись, шепчу:

— Снять трансформацию.

Вспышка, дрожь. Когда я открываю глаза, Тикки снова передо мной. Она понимающе улыбается мне.

В комнате, освещенной несколькими лампами с теплым мягким светом, царит тишина. Снаружи зимнее солнце начинает уже садиться. В углу квами-черепаха Вайзз снова готовит чай. Сидя по-турецки с закрытыми глазами на одном из ковриков, Мастер Фу, кажется, медитирует. Я нерешительно снова сажусь на доставшуюся мне подушку напротив него.

— Каков ответ Черного Кота? — бормочет старик.

— Он сказал, что придет, как только сможет. Я передала ему ваш адрес, как вы просили.

Мастер Фу просто кивает. Когда чайник тихонько вздрагивает, Вайзз ставит третью чашку на низкий столик, а потом снова зависает рядом с хозяином. Улыбкой он приглашает меня рассказать, что меня терзает. Словно выражая одобрение, Тикки садится мне на плечо и подбадривает меня взглядом. Я глубоко вздыхаю.

— Прошу прощения, Мастер Фу. Я должна была сказать вам об этом раньше.

Старик приподнимает веки, словно медленно возвращается из размышлений. Усталым жестом он берет свою чашку и долго покачивает ее.

— Скорее, это я должен извиняться, Маринетт. Отдавая вам Камни Чудес, я следовал своему убеждению и священной подготовке, и я не сомневаюсь, что вы идеальные Носители. Но документы, на которых я основываюсь, очень древние, принадлежат к эпохе, когда люди в вашем возрасте считались уже взрослыми и свободными выбирать свой путь. Сегодня родители опекают детей гораздо дольше. Это хорошо, но зато они гораздо позже обретают независимость.

В его глазах, лишенных возраста, я замечаю ту же смирившуюся грусть, что в тот день, когда он упомянул о своих истоках — о монастыре, в котором он был воспитан и обучен на Хранителя, о его «ошибке», которая, по его словам, стала причиной исчезновения его друзей. Несмотря на мои постоянные вопросы, Тикки так и не захотела рассказать мне об этом больше.

Старик делает несколько глотков. Я делаю то же самое, чтобы скрыть смущение: чай приятно пахнет и еще теплый. Придает бодрости.

— Учитывая ваш юный возраст, подобное должно было произойти рано или поздно. Я должен был предвидеть. Но в своей спешке противостоять Бражнику, я забыл про эту деталь — далеко не маловажную. Не в той культуре, в которой мы живем сегодня.

— Что мы можем сделать?

— Сейчас у меня нет ответа. Мне еще надо услышать, что мне скажет Черный Кот.

Тикки зависает рядом с моей чашкой. Легкой улыбкой я позволяю ей попробовать. Она строит мне театральную гримаску.

— Мастер Фу… Какой-нибудь Носитель уже отказывался добровольно от своего Камня Чудес?

— Это строго запрещено.

Голос Фу странно резкий. Я удивленно вздрагиваю, а Вайзз и Тикки немного нервно взлетают. Перехватив одновременно обеспокоенный и доброжелательный взгляд своего квами, старик поджимает губы, а потом смягчается.

— Но также недозволенно разделять ваши две силы. Черный Кот обязательно должен сопровождать Божью Коровку, а Божья Коровка — Черного Кота. Они символизируют всевозможное равновесие. Свет и Тьма. Счастье и Несчастье. Созидание и Уничтожение. Если одна активирована, другая должна быть тоже, и предпочтительно в непосредственной близости.

Он озабоченно вздыхает.

— Обычно Носитель Камня Чудес оставляет свою силу только со смертью.

— Мастер Фу, — берет слово молчавшая до сих пор Тикки.

У нее жесткое выражение, почти упрекающее.

— Есть другие альтернативы, Мастер. И как Великому Хранителю вам надлежит упомянуть о них.

Я молчу, удивленная ее горячностью. Но, в конце концов, Тикки мне говорила, что ей почти пять тысяч лет, а исторические байки, которые она мне рассказывает, прекрасно подтверждают ее слова. Мастер же остается человеком. У него нет такой перспективы, как у нее.

Этот последний устало улыбается нам:

— Да, есть другие альтернативы. И поскольку они то, чем являются, я изложу их в свое время и только Черному Коту.

Я ищу взгляд Тикки, которая снова стала задумчивой, а потом — Вайзза, который вдруг его отводит. Наконец, возвращаюсь к непостижимому Мастеру Фу.

— Что это значит?

— Не всё сразу, Маринетт, — повторяет Тикки с приветливой улыбкой. — Всё будет хорошо.

Я обеспокоенно хмурюсь. Легкая дрожь пробегает по Вайззу. Он обменивается взглядом с хозяином, после чего квами направляется к двери и проходит сквозь нее.

— Ледибаг, тебе надо трансформироваться, — говорит старик. — Черный Кот прибыл.

О… Уже? Хотя по связи он бросил свое пресловутое: «Я ждал лишь этого, моя Леди», — я не думала, что он придет так быстро. Но, в конце концов, сейчас каникулы — вероятно, он ничем не занят…

Бросив взгляд на Тикки, я получаю ее немое одобрение. Я закрываю глаза, активирую трансформацию. Спустя минуту возвращается Вайзз с престранным видом.

— Обычно люди пугаются, когда встречают меня. Даже Носители Камней Чудес отступают, когда я появляюсь…

Снова став Ледибаг, я в замешательстве смотрю в потолок: Тикки так и не забыла мои вопли во время ее первого появления, и еще меньше то, что я назвала ее «таракано-мышью».

Глаза Вайзза сверкают:

— Но этот широко улыбнулся мне и назвал меня «потрясающей черепашкой», Мастер! Великий день.

Мастер Фу сдержанно смеется. Я неловко улыбаюсь: вероятно, Вайзз никогда не слышал о «Жемчуге дракона»(1), иначе он, скорее всего, гораздо хуже воспринял бы эту игру слов. По ту сторону двери Черный Кот — никаких сомнений.

— Он пришел в гражданском виде, как было договорено. Теперь он трансформировался.

— Тогда он может войти, — объявляет Мастер Фу.

Вайзз кивает мне и возвращается к своему Носителю. Я подхожу к двери и берусь за ручку — но меня невольно охватывает новая волна беспокойства. Мне кажется, я всё еще чувствую на шее тепло Тикки.

_«Смелее, Маринетт»._

Я делаю глубокий вдох и поворачиваю ручку. Освещения нет, если не считать лучей садящегося солнца, проникающих сквозь стеклянную дверь в конце коридора. В сгущающихся сумерках я различаю знакомый силуэт, прислонившийся спиной к стене. Зеленые глаза Черного Кота встречаются с моими. Поначалу задумчивые, они тут же снова приобретают свойственный им озорной блеск.

— Моя Леди.

Он расцепляет до тех пор скрещенные на груди руки и склоняется в рассчитанном поклоне.

— Лапы прочь, — бормочу я, когда он подходит с явным желанием поцеловать мне руку. — Это серьезное собрание.

— Я знаю, моя Леди. Но приглашен Черный Кот, не так ли? А у меня есть перечень четких обязательств, касающихся каждой нашей встречи.

Он не задал мне по телефону ни одного вопроса, и я ничего не объясняла ему, кроме того, что это важная встреча. Однако его беспечная импозантность абсолютно обычна, и это словно бальзам на мое сердце. Возможно, его квами все-таки уже говорил ему о такой возможности?

Я отстраняюсь и молча приглашаю его входить. Его лицо вдруг становится серьезным, улыбка исчезает. Он проходит в комнату внезапно менее кошачьей, более сдержанной походкой. Я закрываю за ним дверь и, взволнованная, отступаю в глубину.

Смешно. Я по несколько раз на неделе вижу его во время сражений, но не заметила, насколько он изменился в последнее время. На заре нашей деятельности, даже если он был немного выше меня, у нас было похожее телосложение: «худышка весом с перышко», сказал бы мой отец. Сейчас Черный Кот выше меня на добрых двадцать сантиметров, а его фигура, хотя и по-прежнему стройная, с течением времени становится всё более атлетической.

Мастер Фу поднялся. Без малейшего колебания Черный Кот останавливается на уважительном расстоянии и опускается на одно колено, глубоко поклонившись.

— Черный Кот к вашим услугам. Для меня честь встретиться с вами, Мастер Хранитель Фу.

Старик просто склоняет голову:

— Вижу, Плагг уже рассказал тебе обо мне.

— Очень мало, Мастер. Он всего несколько минут назад упомянул о вашем существовании, когда узнал, где нас ждет Ледибаг.

Смиренный — почти смущенный? — тон Черного Кота вызывает у меня тик. Я знаю о роли Мастера Фу со времени миссии с гримуаром о Камнях Чудес, найденным у Габриэля Агреста. С тех пор прошло несколько месяцев, но я, как и обещала, ни разу не говорила об этой истории с напарником. Возможно, потому что боялась, что его подозрения перенесутся на Адриана — вполне законно, на самом деле, поскольку он не знает Адриана так хорошо, как я.

— Ледибаг и Плагг ничего не говорили тебе про меня по моей специальной просьбе. Обладатели Камней Чудес не должны так рано узнавать о существовании Хранителя, за исключением крайних случаев: самим познавать ваши способности — неотъемлемая часть вашего пути Носителей.

— Понимаю, Мастер.

Следует короткое молчание, во время которого Вайзз хватает заварочный чайник, чтобы наполнить его кипятком.

— Ледибаг рассказала мне о серьезной проблеме, связанной с твоей тайной личностью.

— Действительно, Мастер.

Мастер Фу молча делает ему знак подняться, а потом благодарит меня любезной улыбкой:

— Ледибаг, я должен поговорить с Черным Котом наедине. Следуй за Вайззом, он проводит тебя в соседнюю комнату, где ты со своей квами сможешь спокойно подождать.

— Хорошо…

Я рефлекторно ищу одобрения Черного Кота. Кажется, он разрывается между облегчением и беспокойством. На короткое мгновение у меня возникает впечатление, что я снова вижу _тот взгляд_ , как несколько недель назад — взгляд одинокого молчаливого мальчика, сидевшего по-турецки на краю пропасти, опустив голову, когда он нерешительным голосом неохотно сообщал мне о своем отъезде.

_«Я должен покинуть Париж»._

Но в следующее мгновение я уже ничего этого не вижу. Только его уверенную улыбку и сверкающие глаза. Он воодушевленно кивает:

— Спасибо, моя Леди. До скорого.

Я могла бы, как всегда, ответить что-нибудь остроумное и насмешливое — _«Никаких глупостей, Котенок, м?»_ — но сердце не лежит. Я лишь киваю. В сопровождении Вайзза выхожу из комнаты, чувствуя, как сжимается горло.

Я привела Черного Кота к Хранителю Камней Чудес. Остальное теперь зависит от них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) «Жемчуг дракона» — это манга. Одного из ее героев, учителя боевых искусств главного героя, зовут Гениальная Черепаха (во всяком случае, во французском переводе, про русский не знаю). Дело в том, что слово génial может переводиться в прямом смысле как «гениальный», а может иметь в молодежном сленге значение «потрясающий».
> 
> Любопытно еще, что этот старик азиатской наружности часто изображается с солнечными очками, седыми усами, одетый в красную гавайскую рубашку и сандали.


	5. Глава 4. Больно, хоть помирай

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берутся в расчет события, открытия и отношения персонажей, относящиеся к:  
> — Первому сезону полностью;  
> — Сериям «Истоки»;  
> — Сериям с 1 по 8 второго сезона (которые были единственными появившимися на момент создания БКЧ).  
> Следовательно, 8-я серия («Черная сова») и знаменитый момент в контейнере (свидетелем которому были квами) не учитывается в этом фанфике. События 9-й серии («Гласиатор» и признание в любви Черного Кота) и 10-й («Сапотисы» и появление новых Носителей, таких как Рена Руж) тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аудиовлияние — «Hurts like hell» Флёри

**__ **

**_Dreams fight with machines_ **

**_Inside my head like adversaries_ **

**_Come wrestle me free_ **

**_Clean from the war_ **

_В моей голове мечты сражаются с машинами_

_Вечными врагами._

_Приди, освободи меня,_

_Вытащи меня из этой безжалостной войны…_

**_День +365_ **

— Маринетт! Подожди!

Не замедляясь, я на ходу неуклюже натягиваю анорак. Торопливые шаги Альи у меня за спиной опасно приближаются. Сжав зубы, я наспех стираю слезу, против воли текущую по щеке.

— Маринетт!

Тяжело дышащая Алья появляется рядом со мной.

— Слушай, уверена, Ким не хотел ничего плохого, садясь на место Адриана.

— Плевать. Он просто дурак. В любом случае, я злюсь не на него.

…А на себя. На себя, не способную выполнить единственную поставленную перед собой цель: вернуться в школу, казаться нормальной. С нормальными заботами и моментами нормального счастья.

— Глупо было приходить сегодня.

Я сделала бы что угодно, чтобы никогда больше не чувствовать на себе снисходительного взгляда окружающих, но перспектива прожить этот юбилейный день — целый год, _всего лишь_ год — уже несколько недель воскрешает мои кошмары. Подумать только — я не в силах даже видеть, что _ег_ о парта занята кем-то другим…

Моя сумочка раскачивается возле бедра. Я рефлекторно подношу руку к шее. Прикосновение к кольцу под футболкой вызывает у меня дрожь, и я невольно останавливаюсь, сотрясаемая нервным рыданием. Или рвотным позывом, я уже не знаю наверняка.

— Маринетт. Всё будет хорошо. Всё это в прошлом.

Подруга покровительственно обнимает меня за плечи. Я, наконец, поднимаю глаза, и она улыбается мне — с болью, с сожалением, примирительно. Как мои родители, как наши друзья, она не может понять. Моя тайна по-прежнему остается тайной, и она не знает, _что_ на самом деле терзает меня.

Всё — моя вина. И Ким абсолютно прав: что бы я ни сделала, это ничего не изменит. Я не могу вернуться назад — в ту пору, когда всё казалось таким простым, и когда я даже не подозревала, насколько счастлива.

_Мне не хватает тебя. Сегодня больше, чем в любой другой день, как же мне тебя не хватает!_

Я делаю глубокий дрожащий вдох, поднимаю подбородок и бормочу с вымученной улыбкой:

— Я правда устала. Я вернусь домой…

Алья исступленно кивает, поджав губы.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Но ты придешь на празднование после обеда? Я зайду за тобой в час, и мы пойдем вместе.

Желудок скручивает. День памяти. Я забыла. От одной только мысли о возвращении _туда_ я снова чувствую, как подкашиваются ноги.

— Я… Не знаю, смогу ли я, Алья.

— Маринетт, прошел год. Год! Пора уже двигаться дальше.

_«Всегда есть решение,_

_но не обязательно оно будет тем, что нам хотелось бы услышать»._

Сумочка возле бедра будто прожигает меня. Я сжимаю кулаки. Не зная, что ответить, я снова направляюсь к выходу из лицея. Воздух. Мне нужен воздух. Алья, к моему величайшему смятению, следует за мной.

— Все на это способны. И ты тоже, Маринетт, я уверена.

Но именно это и является больным местом: _я не хочу_ двигаться дальше.

Не хочу без _тебя_.

— Эта церемония обращена к каждому из нас. Это возможность начать заново…

_Не сейчас! Слишком рано!_

— Оставь меня в покое со своими речами, Алья! Не все обладают твоей способностью двигаться вперед, проклятье!

Я в ужасе застываю. Я сказала то, что вовсе не думала. Потеряв терпение, Алья взрывается:

— Думаешь, будто мне легко? Я тоже там была, напоминаю тебе! Согласна, из нас двоих ты пострадала сильнее. Но мы выбрались, и этим надо гордиться. Если бы Ледибаг и Черный Кот были там, они…

— Именно, Алья, они мертвы!

Мой голос разносится по внутреннему двору — пронзительный и ломкий. Я хотела бы промолчать, пройти мимо, как обычно, пережевывать в тишине где-нибудь в другом месте. Но вдруг это кажется мне невозможным. И взгляд Альи, одновременно потрясенный и разъяренный, только разжигает то, что тлеет в душе.

— **Мертвы**! А если бы они были еще живы, у них не было бы никаких причин гордиться, поверь мне! Ты едва не погибла там, ты и все остальные, и всё из-за них!

Онемев, Алья неосознанно массирует правое плечо. В ее рыжих волосах мелькает едва различимая седая прядь, которая выдает наличие шрамов. Чувство вины сжимает мне горло, и я хрипло продолжаю:

— Открой глаза! Все рассчитывали на них, и они не справились! У них были месяцы, чтобы прижать Бражника и избежать той катастрофы. Но всё, что они смогли — это ухудшить ситуацию!

Алья бледнеет, стиснув кулаки.

— Что ты знаешь об этом?

— Я тоже там была, представь себе! Я видела, как они колебались. Как они позволили решать эмоциям, когда вы все были в смертельной опасности! В Ледибаг нет ничего геройского, ничего!

Не в честь Ледибаг должен быть сегодня праздник. Не она отдала всё, чтобы спасти Париж.

_Это ты. Ты, чьим выбором стало уйти вместо меня. И никто этого никогда не узнает._

— Я не могу прийти. Извини, Алья.

Я спускаюсь по лестничному пролету, ведущему к выходу. Алья еще раз окликает меня, но, наконец, отказывается от преследования. Снаружи снова пошел снег, и мне приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не застыть в ужасе на крыльце лицея. Слегка дрожащими руками я застегиваю анорак и натягиваю меховой капюшон на глаза, глубоко вдыхаю, прежде чем встретиться лицом к лицу с бесшумным белым ливнем.

_«Берегись, Ледибаг. Не вздумай забывать»._

Я больше не Ледибаг.

Я больше не Маринетт, идеальная девочка, беззаботная и не отягощенная прошлым. Самое абсурдное во всем этом? То, что я невольно по-прежнему пытаюсь в это верить.

**_Your heart fits like a key_ **

**_Into the lock on the wall_ **

**_I turn it over, I turn it over_ **

**_But I can't escape._ **

_Твое сердце — будто ключ,_

_Открывающий дверь этой тюрьмы._

_Я поворачиваю его, снова и снова,_

_Но не могу сбежать._

**_День -1_ **

_— Скажи-ка, девочка моя, тебе нечего мне рассказать, а? Эта «супер важная и сверхсекретная вещь», из-за которой я должна прикрывать тебя до вечера, случайно не связана с Адрианом?_

— Э-что-кто-как это?

Йо-йо выскальзывает у меня из рук и со звонким свистом прыгает по паркету. Мой голос, немного более пронзительный, чем обычно, разносится по комнате, в которой Вайзз попросил меня подождать.

— Вовсе нет! П-почему ты меня такое спрашиваешь, Алья?

_— Ну… его гувернантка Натали недавно позвонила мне, поскольку представитель класса — ты, девочка моя — не отвечала. Она попросила меня передать информацию: Адриан исчез сегодня утром. Он сбежал. Ты говорила, что у него не очень ладятся дела с отцом, и это объясняет, что он захотел сменить обстановку, как в прошлый раз перед Рождеством. Но я связалась со всем классом, никто не знает, где он — даже Нино. Натали крайне обеспокоена, телефон Адриана недоступен, и это непохоже на него._

Я поспешно подбираю йо-йо и машинально прикрепляю его к бедру.

— Э-э-э… То есть… он заходил в магазин сегодня утром, и…

_— Что?!_

Как я и боялась, спокойный голос Альи становится взбудораженным.

_— Как это «он заходил в магазин»? Когда? Что он тебе сказал?_

— Да ничего, совсем ничего!

Я прикрываю глаза и пытаюсь срочно придумать приемлемое объяснение. Сообщить ей, что Адриан хотел пригласить меня в кино — исключено. Счастье еще, что я не разговариваю с Альей лицом к лицу, иначе мой великолепный румянец неминуемо выдал бы меня.

— Он просто хотел купить что-нибудь поесть, он… он выглядел… нормальным?

_— …Вот как?_

К моему облегчению, Алья не выказывает подозрительности — только разочарование. Я продолжаю увереннее:

— Да… Он сказал, что забыл мобильник дома. Наверняка поэтому Натали не может с ним связаться.

_— Ндааа… «забыл» мобильник? Думаю, он хотел на сегодня избавиться от отцовской слежки, да!_

Алья хохочет. Я краснею еще сильнее, когда детали соединяются в моей голове. Адриан поссорился с отцом до такой степени, что ушел, не предупредив и наплевав на свои сегодняшние обязанности — наверняка многочисленные, как всегда. И в этом состоянии он пришел ко _мне_. Не к Нино, своему лучшему другу, а ко мне. А меня даже не было дома, чтобы поддержать его!

Я притоптываю, ворча:

— Блинблинблинблиииин…

_— Маринетт? Что это за странное рычание?_

— Ничего! Совершенно ничего, я…

Пока я вышагиваю по комнате, чтобы успокоиться, из соседней стены появляется Вайзз в сопровождении угольно-черного квами. Я спотыкаюсь при виде них и едва не роняю телефон.

**— Ой!**

— Ледибаг? — шепчет Вайзз, чтобы его не услышала Алья. — Можешь, пожалуйста, уделить минутку?

Я застываю, удивленная почтительным тоном Вайзза, как и неожиданным присутствием его черного товарища, который молча изучает меня.

_— Девочка моя? Эй? Ты еще здесь? Что там за шум? А ты вообще где?_

Ой, вопрос-ловушка… Быстро, быстро, объяснение!

— Я-я на улице, много народу и к-кот с очень… очень драной шерстью, — бормочу я, после чего беззвучно ругаюсь в досаде на собственную неловкость.

Угольно-черный квами застывает в ленивом полете. Его зеленые глаза, до тех пор пренебрежительные, теперь сощуриваются враждебно. Я прикусываю губу.

_Обидеть квами своего напарника с первого же слова. Ну, поздравляю, Маринетт._

— Скажи, Ал-эм… Я… Я могу перезвонить тебе позже?

Уф, ее имя не сорвалось у меня с губ.

На мгновение воцаряется молчание. После чего Алья продолжает очень спокойно, лишь с едва уловимой нерешительностью:

_— Хорошо. У тебя могут быть свои тайны, не беспокойся. Но ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне всё рассказать, да? Береги себя, девочка моя. До скорого._

Она тут же вешает трубку. Я ошарашена ее печальной и резкой репликой. Но, в конце концов, это я позвонила ей сегодня на рассвете, чтобы без объяснений попросить ее обеспечить мне алиби на весь день. Я сдерживаю вздох: завтра же пойду извиняться. И за это время мне следует разработать правдоподобный сценарий для ответа на неизбежные вопросы…

Я поспешно опускаю мобильник, радуясь, что его сложно опознать. Та же озабоченная мысль приходит мне насчет моей сумки и анорака, лежащих в углу, но с того места, где мы находимся, их не видно.

Я встречаю высокомерный взгляд черного квами. Вайзз отступил. Уперев руки в бока, чтобы скрыть смущение, я прочищаю горло:

— Плагг, правильно? Рада знакомству.

Квами в виде котенка приближается, держась выше моей головы, что вынуждает меня поднять взгляд. Я осознаю, что до сих пор Вайзз, как и Тикки, в основном зависали на уровне моих глаз. Я получаю некоторое представление о характере Плагга, хотя Черный Кот уже время от времени невольно давал мне немало указаний на этот счет. По его словам его квами представлялся мне прожорливым, ленивым, пофигистом и ворчуном, порой немного скрытным. В общем, сильно отличающимся от Вайзза и полной противоположностью Тикки.

Начав говорить, он корчит гримасу, и я различаю два крошечных, но острых клыка.

— Тикки. Освободи ее.

Я скрещиваю руки, разрываясь между возрастающей подозрительностью и внезапным порывом покровительственной симпатии к своей квами.

— Зачем это?

— Я должен ее увидеть. Не спорь, Ледибаг.

Тогда вмешивается Вайзз — улыбающийся и приветливый:

— Плагг пытается сказать, что сегодня сложилась исключительная ситуация, и мы хотели бы обсудить с ней этот вопрос. К тому же нам, квами, не часто удается встретиться. Это чудесная возможность.

Я глубоко вздыхаю. Я отлично помню радость и взаимопонимание Тикки и Вайзза, когда я впервые пришла сюда.

— Хорошо… Я понимаю.

Я бросаю на Плагга последний подозрительный взгляд и собираюсь снять трансформацию, когда Вайзз, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, останавливает меня:

— Правила незыблемы: Плагг тоже не имеет права знать твою личность. Я прошу тебя подождать, пока мы покинем комнату. Тикки будет знать, где нас найти.

Он грациозно кланяется. Плагг только закатывает глаза с утомленным всеми этими вежливостями видом. Он собирается последовать за товарищем, но что-то его останавливает. И он возвращается ко мне, на этот раз на уровне моего взгляда, лишь чуть-чуть ближе необходимого, и молча разглядывает меня. Я стойко держусь под его пренебрежительным взглядом, на самом деле удивленная тем, что он такой холодный — Черный Кот описывал его не так. Всё еще обижается за неловкое знакомство?

— Обычно Черные Коты — свободные, гордые и независимые электроны, — наконец, бормочет он. — Порой они бывают даже харизматичными и обожаемыми лидерами. Но чем они все без исключения владеют в совершенстве, так это искусством флирта. И поверь мне, я видел череду завоеваний с тех пор, как соединился с Кольцом. Однако на этот раз мой Носитель — худший соблазнитель из всех, что я видел: он наивен, неловок, простак. Настоящий романтик, помноженный на простофилю.

Я в раздражении подавляю желание перебить его: он тут говорит о моем напарнике!

— По крайней мере, таким он был, когда мы познакомились. Мне неприятно признавать, но та верность, которую ты ему внушила — редкая сила. Ты цель и надежда, которых ему не хватало. И сегодня это выходит далеко за рамки его роли Черного Кота. Это превосходит почти всё, что я уже видел у Носителя моего Кольца.

Плагг снова мрачнеет.

— Такого рода рыцарские решения… Она предупреждала меня, что рано или поздно это случится снова. Я бы предпочел, чтобы она ошибалась.

— Кто «она»? Тикки?

Плагг сужает глаза и, кажется, готов резко ответить, но Вайзз тихо прочищает горло. Черный квами бросает на него хмурый взгляд, а потом, похоже, тщательно взвешивает слова.

— Он собирается отказаться от своего Камня Чудес, — бормочет он, наконец. — Он знает, что таким образом нарушает все правила, но он хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь занял его место и мог помочь тебе, когда его не будет рядом. Он сказал тебе об этом, не так ли?

Я вздрагиваю. Сжимаю кулаки и храбро встречаю угрожающий взгляд Плагга. Он прикидывался бесчувственным и презрительным, но не беспокойство ли я различаю в его зеленых глазах?

— Да, он говорил мне об этом.

— Если это случится, у меня больше не будет с ним никакой связи, Ледибаг. Так что выпутывайся, как хочешь, но не дай ему упасть. У этого парнишки есть своя теневая сторона, и он гораздо более хрупкий, чем кажется. С его скелетами в шкафу, думаю, он уже пошел бы ко дну, если бы не встретил нас.

Я деревенею, тогда как Вайзз приближается одновременно с нерешительными и неодобрительным видом.

— Плагг.

Тот буравит меня зелеными глазами, обнажив клыки, и тут же добавляет:

— Берегись его решений не меньше, чем ваших врагов. Он уже принимал удары вместо тебя, Ледибаг, а времени остается мало. Я не знаю, как далеко он может зайти, чтобы защитить тебя, даже когда… снова станет гражданским. Как бы он ни верил в это, он не неуязвим.

— Плагг.

Голос Вайзза становится более громким, твердым и отчетливо порицающим. Остававшийся до сих пор крайне серьезным, Плагг хихикает. Он изображает элегантный пируэт, напомнивший мне поклоны Черного Кота.

— Берегись. Не вздумай забывать его.

Он присоединяется к своему товарищу, крутясь, жеманничая и гнусавя, будто его предупреждений никогда и не было.

— Вайзз, друг мой, у тебя есть еда? Я умираю с голоду!

Ни разу не оглянувшись, Плагг проходит сквозь стену. С извиняющимся выражением Вайзз еще раз кланяется и в свою очередь исчезает. Я стою, застыв, невольно оставаясь настороже. Я никогда не представляла себе встречу с Плаггом и еще меньше — в подобных условиях, но что именно сейчас произошло?

Я не решаюсь снова становиться Маринетт, не чувствуя себя спокойной, зная, что Плагг может появиться в любую минуту. Только добрую дюжину секунд спустя я снимаю трансформацию.

— Маринетт? Где мы? А Черный Кот?

Скорее всего, несколько трансформаций подряд были утомительными, и я достаю из сумочки печенье и протягиваю Тикки, которая радостно его принимает.

— Он по-прежнему разговаривает с Мастером Фу. Надеюсь, всё хорошо…

— Конечно, — отвечает она, жуя печенье. — Вспомни, как ты впервые пришла, как Ледибаг. Ты нуждалась во множестве объяснений. Для Черного Кота сейчас то же самое.

Меня преследует притворно беспечное выражение лица напарника: я достаточно хорошо его знаю, чтобы понимать, когда он заставляет себя держать лицо. Я обеспокоенно сажусь возле окна, которое выходит во внутренний дворик. Из-за окружающих зданий и постепенно садящегося солнца уже темно.

— Вайзз и Плагг хотят поговорить с тобой. Думаю, они ждут тебя в соседней комнате.

Грызущий звук резко прекращается.

— Плагг? Ты видела его?

— Угу. И он настолько же грубый и неприятный, насколько Черный Кот очаровательный. Теперь я понимаю, насколько мне повезло с тобой, Тикки.

— О… Маринетт.

Она издает странный смешок и садится рядом со мной на подоконник.

— Похоже, Плагг не изменился. Он часто производит такое первое впечатление.

Вместо ответа я вздыхаю, а потом хмурюсь. Минутку. Я сказала, что Черный Кот… _очаровательный_?

— Спасибо, Маринетт.

Она кладет мне в ладонь оставшуюся часть печенья и мечтательно смотрит на меня.

— Знаешь, квами, они как их Носители: у них много масок. Нужно время, чтобы по-настоящему понять, каковы они.

Она ободряюще улыбается мне, но что-то в ее глазах, в ее голосе говорит мне, что она немного встревожена. Отношение Плагга, больше чем его предупреждение, оставляет неприятный осадок. Пусть я и знаю, что Тикки боец — и ее горячность перед Мастером Фу еще раз это доказала, — я беспокоюсь, видя ее вдруг столь нерешительной.

— Тикки, всё будет в порядке?

— Конечно. Я очень давно его не видела, но знаю, чего ждать.

Она жизнерадостно смеется, чтобы успокоить меня.

— До скорого!

Она устремляется к стене, через которую ушли Плагг и Вайзз, и в свою очередь исчезает. Тишина в маленькой комнате вдруг становится давящей. Я осознаю, что уже очень-очень давно не оставалась вот так в одиночестве. Ощущение, по меньшей мере… странное.

Я облокачиваюсь о подоконник, разглядываю внутренний дворик, потом кидаю взгляд на телефон. Мне приходит в голову мысль позвонить Адриану, чтобы извиниться за свое отсутствие утром, и сердце тут же пускается вскачь. Потом я вспоминаю, что он забыл мобильник дома, и вздыхаю, разрываемая между облегчением и разочарованием.

От нечего делать я утыкаюсь лбом в скрещенные руки и закрываю глаза. С нападением акумы на музей и моим беспокойством за Черного Кота я почти не спала этой ночью, и тишина вкупе со сгущающейся темнотой постепенно погружает меня в сон.

_«Выкручивайся, как хочешь, но не дай ему упасть. У этого парнишки есть своя теневая сторона… Думаю, он уже пошел бы на дно, если бы не встретил нас»._

Поразмыслив, я понимаю, что Плагг ни больше ни меньше как попросил меня, чтобы я позаботилась о его Носителе, когда тот снова станет простым гражданским. Другими словами, он хочет, чтобы я умудрилась узнать, кто такой Черный Кот. Неудивительно, что Вайзз вмешался: с первого дня мы обязаны хранить тайну наших личностей. В конечном счете, Плагг на самом деле привязан к Черному Коту…

Черный Кот. Его собеседование длится целую вечность. Надеюсь, всё хорошо.

Я нахожу на шее талисман, который мне подарила Тикки на день рождения, и задумчиво верчу его в пальцах. Машинально откусываю печенье и невольно улыбаюсь.

Шоколад и корица. Тикки от него без ума, и я тоже.

**_I turn it over, I turn it over..._ **

_Я ищу мое спасение, снова и снова…_

**_День +365_ **

Тяжело дыша, с покрасневшими от холода щеками, я разглядываю здание, которое не видела много месяцев. Больше нет строительных лесов, никаких рабочих в саду, огражденном высокими стенами. Стекла заменили, крышу починили, фасады восстановили и тщательно перекрасили.

Я потрясенно подхожу к гигантским воротам из кованого железа: особняк словно новый. Будто совершенно ничего не произошло.

Ни в одном окне нет света. Большая лестница, ведущая к главному входу, завалена слоем белого снега, толстым и чистым. Особняк Агрестов кажется покинутым. Необитаемым. Я, наконец, опускаю голову, горло сжимается. Зачем? Я знаю, что его там нет. Это отсутствие неумолимо воскрешает мою боль.

Я разворачиваюсь, проклиная глупый порыв, приведший меня сюда. С тяжелым сердцем я продолжаю свою прогулку наугад по Парижу, скорее чтобы согреться и проветрить голову, чем с четкой целью. Когда я иду, всё временно стирается. Если бы не шел снег, если бы город не был гордо одет в красное и черное, я могла бы посчитать эту прогулку почти успокаивающей. Но что еще я могу сделать? Вернуться сегодня в лицей — выше моих сил. Вернуться домой и встретить огорченный взгляд родителей? Еще хуже.

Я глубоко вздыхаю. Скорее бы всё это закончилось. Затихла бы суматоха из-за Дня памяти. И мы бы вернулись к более простым… более нормальным будням.

Я чувствую, как под курткой ко мне прижимается сумочка. День обещает быть длинным, а у меня ничего нет, чтобы пообедать. С комом в горле я захожу в супермаркет.

Когда мои покупки спрятаны от снега в рюкзаке и я продолжаю путь, я позволяю мыслям бродить. Вопреки погоде, на улицах Парижа полно народу. Я позволяю движению нести меня, пока не замечаю, что направляюсь _туда_ — постепенно, незаметно. Потому ли, что всё больше прохожих тоже двигаются к _тому месту_?

Кровь стынет у меня в жилах. Я резко останавливаюсь, не обращая внимания на легкие толчки зевак, которые окружают и задевают меня. И вдруг красное и черное уже не только элементы украшения магазинов: прохожие тоже с гордостью носят шарфы, кокарды, одежду в цветах события. Возможно, они все идут на празднование. Но я не хочу. Не хочу.

_Не могу…_

Сумочка обжигает мне бедро. Я готова развернуться, когда мое внимание привлекает вибрация мобильника. Сообщение вызывает у меня болезненную улыбку.

_«Сожалею. Прости, что не буду рядом во время церемонии»._

Глаза жжет. Я торопливо вытираю их и отвечаю простым смайликом.

Я не решаюсь идти дальше. Алья, признанный администратор Ледиблога и достойный представитель парижских лицеев, должна участвовать в праздновании. Возможно, присутствовать на церемонии — выше моих сил, но я обещала ей, по крайней мере, попытаться.

Я убираю мобильник, фыркаю и вдыхаю хороший глоток ледяного воздуха. Сжав кулаки, направляюсь в одну сторону с остальными прохожими. Кое-как заставляю себя абстрагироваться от глухой тревоги, которая понемногу охватывает меня, по мере того как я приближаюсь к _тому месту_.

К тому месту, где будет установлен окончательный памятник жертвам Бражника.

К тому месту, которое год назад — день в день — стало свидетелем исчезновения Ледибаг и Черного Кота.

**_I loved and I loved and I lost you…_ **

**_And it hurts like hell_ **

Снегопад прекратился. Возвышающиеся над толпой зонты закрылись один за другим.

Стоя посреди молчаливого собрания, я не обращаю ни малейшего внимания на речь мэра. Я кручу и кручу в обтянутых перчатками пальцах маленький красный фонарик, который мне вручил волонтер. Бросаю очередной нервный взгляд в центр площади, на большое бесформенное сооружение, накрытое черным покрывалом.

Вскинув подбородок, я смотрю на тех, кто стоит в кругу, позади пюпитра мэра. Рядом с помощниками, политическими персонами, начальниками полиции и пожарными я узнаю необычайно скромно держащуюся рыжую фигурку. Я слегка улыбаюсь. Алья выбрала черный брючный костюм, который ей очень к лицу, собрала волосы в толстую, аккуратную косу на затылке. Однако она решила оживить свой наряд красно-черным шарфом и гордо нацепила праздничную кокарду нашего лицея.

Я долго ее изучаю. Излучающая достоинство и безмятежность, она, однако, каждые тридцать секунд поправляет очки на носу — примечательный признак стресса. Мгновение поколебавшись, я достаю мобильник и быстро набираю сообщение:

_«Оставь в покое свои очки. Ты великолепна, госпожа Представитель»._

Я отправляю сообщение. Мгновение спустя Алья вздрагивает. С по-прежнему сосредоточенным на мэре и его бесконечной речи видом она тихонько достает мобильник из кармана и смотрит на экран. Ее плечи явно расслабляются, и она убирает телефон. Ее взгляд скользит по толпе, несколько раз обращается в мою сторону, не видя меня. Тем не менее она кивает, а потом почти незаметно улыбается.

Я в свою очередь улыбаюсь под капюшоном. А потом, пока речи следуют одна за другой, снова позволяю сознанию бродить.

Быстро, слишком быстро на мой вкус, один из отвечающих за мероприятие рассекает толпу и приближается к еще скрытому сооружению в центре площади. По знаку мэра он сдергивает черное покрывало, и появляется новый мемориал. Последние шепотки умолкают, становится совсем тихо. Мое сердце сжимается от страха, и я делаю над собой усилие, чтобы не отвести взгляда: я знаю, что вид мемориала был предметом бурных дискуссий, но у меня не было сил следить за ними.

На мраморном пьедестале возвышаются гранитные Ледибаг и Черный Кот. Лицом друг к другу, они стоят на одном колене, с опущенной головой и закрытыми глазами, почти касаясь лбами друг друга. Их оружие прикреплено к поясу, руки положены на плечи друг другу, они нависают, словно защитный купол, над скромным и символическим изображением Парижа.

Немного больше человеческих размеров, они кажутся одновременно внушительными и скромными, с нейтральными и безмятежными лицами под масками. Будто готовые открыть глаза и в том же единении устремиться на невидимого врага.

Уснувшие навсегда, но навсегда защитники Парижа.

У меня мутнеет в глазах. Горло сжимает, я смотрю на спортивного, стройного Черного Кота, которого увековечил художник. Я не помнила, насколько юным он казался в _тот день_ — одновременно сильным и хрупким. И, однако…

_«Моя Леди!»_

Я вдруг снова вижу его, как если бы это было вчера. Того юного Черного Кота, задумчиво стоявшего под снегопадом.

Взгляд в мою сторону. Поклон, насмешливая улыбка.

_«Наша очередь. Могу я пригласить тебя на танец?»_

Объятие, обещание.

_«Я загоню Бражника в угол. Когда Париж избавится от него, я постараюсь связаться с тобой…»_

И другой голос, более высокий, жалобный. Тикки.

_«О, Маринетт… Черный Кот не сказал тебе, что он…»_

— Мадемуазель?

Я дергаюсь. Глядя из-под капюшона, встречаю взгляд соседки слева, матери семейства. Поскольку я не реагирую, она мягко берет мой фонарик, зажигает его от пламени маленькой поминальной свечи и возвращает мне его с примирительной улыбкой. Кивком она указывает мне на соседа справа. Я машинально зажигаю его фонарик от своего, и он в свою очередь делится с друзьями.

Я смотрю на толпу новым взглядом. У многих в свете свечей блестят глаза. Не одна я сдерживаю слезы. Не одна я потеряла кого-то близкого в тот день.

Но только я в ответе за ту катастрофу.

Мне вдруг не хватает воздуха. Я бросаю последний взгляд на мемориал, задерживаюсь на Черном Коте и намеренно избегаю смотреть на гранитную Ледибаг. У меня на языке горький привкус. С громадным трудом я сдерживаю рыдания.

Я ненавижу эту статую. Она не воздает должное настоящим героям этой истории. Впрочем, как бы она могла? Париж не знает так хорошо, как я, что произошло в тот день.

Никто не знает, до какой степени я чувствую себя виноватой. До какой степени Ледибаг виновата.

— Эй… всё уладится.

Мать семейства слева от меня предупредительно кладет ладонь мне на плечо. Окидывает меня обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Ты пришла совсем одна? Оставайся с нами, если хочешь.

Я опускаю взгляд. Двое детей, два малыша, подозрительно изучают меня. Один из них прячется в пальто своей матери, тогда как другой невинно улыбается мне.

Я не в состоянии говорить. Я протягиваю свечу молодой матери, после чего быстро ухожу, не оборачиваясь. Вдруг в громкоговорителе звучит знакомый голос: голос Альи — серьезный и торжественный, хотя и немного нерешительный. Я ускоряю шаг, несмотря на то, что по пути толкаю нескольких человек.

Я знаю речь Альи наизусть. Я знаю, что если еще раз услышу ее сегодня, окончательно сломаюсь.

Я ухожу по авеню, спускаюсь в первое попавшееся метро.

Я еду домой.

_Белый. Красный. Черный._

_Мы были друзьями. Возможно, чем-то большим._

_Но помнить — это пытка,_

_Я мечтаю, наконец, суметь отпустить._

_Хотя мне больно так, что хоть помирай,_

_Обещание продолжает меня нести, меня терзать…_


	6. Глава 5. Обещание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берутся в расчет события, открытия и отношения персонажей, относящиеся к:  
> — Первому сезону полностью;  
> — Сериям «Истоки»;  
> — Сериям с 1 по 8 второго сезона (которые были единственными появившимися на момент создания БКЧ).  
> Следовательно, 8-я серия («Черная сова») и знаменитый момент в контейнере (свидетелем которому были квами) не учитывается в этом фанфике. События 9-й серии («Гласиатор» и признание в любви Черного Кота) и 10-й («Сапотисы» и появление новых Носителей, таких как Рена Руж) тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Дорогой читатель, ты слышишь гитару, которая отсчитывает падение снежных хлопьев?  
> Слышишь этот голос, словно охрипший от горя и слез…  
> Этот голос, который шепчет, полный грусти и надежды.  
> Этот голос, который умоляет…  
> …Об Обещании…

**_Главный источник вдохновения:_ **

_**Promise**_ _ **–**_ _ **Ben**_ _**Howard**_

_<https://youtu.be/Xjg0Ip7TzzM> _

_And meet me there, bundles of flowers_

_We wait through the hours of cold…_

_Winter shall howl at the walls_

_Tearing down doors of time_

_Shelter as we go…_

**_День -1_ **

— Маринетт? Маринетт, проснись.

— Мммм…. Еще пять минуток, пжлста…

Раздается приглушенный смех Тикки. А потом на мои плечи осторожно опускается мой анорак.

— Жаль. Идет снег. Это великолепно!

Возвращается тишина.

Я с благодарностью закутываюсь в тепло анорака. А потом осознаю, где нахожусь, и сон тут же слетает с меня.

_Мастер Фу. Черный Кот, который пришел спросить совета…_

Лежа на подоконнике, я лениво открываю глаза и, поморщившись, выпрямляюсь, чувствуя, как ломит тело. Снаружи небо, видимо, затянуло тучами, поскольку свет стал однотонно-сероватым. Бесшумно падают снежинки, легкие, словно пух. Плиты внутреннего дворика уже покрыты чистым белым покрывалом, пока еще тонким.

В комнате, куда Мастер Фу отправил меня ждать, становится всё темнее. Я собираюсь встать, чтобы зажечь плафон, когда мой взгляд привлекает розовая вспышка. Прикрыв глаза, Тикки неторопливо летит в центр двора, будто несомая невидимым потоком. Она грациозно и медленно кружится среди снежинок, кажется, даже не касаясь их: они скользят и завихряются вокруг нее, нетронутые, временами отражая ее красное свечение. Растроганная, я утыкаюсь подбородком в ладони: я знаю, она обожает играть со свежевыпавшим снегом, но еще ни разу не видела, чтобы она делала так.

Тикки мечтательно улыбается, кружась и делая пируэты в гаснущем свете сумерек. Она открывает большие голубые глаза, глотает ледяного воздуха, а потом горделиво скользит до земли. На плитах, побелевших от пушистого снега, мое внимание привлекает маленькая черная фигурка. Плагг.

Моя квами вдруг устремляется к нему, но в последнюю секунду грациозно меняет направление. Она кружится вокруг оси и спиралью, он же игнорирует ее, выглядя крайне утомленным этим радостным невинным полетом. Снежинки устремляются вслед за Тикки, и Плагг под этим белым вихрем, кажется, недовольно цокает языком, обнажив клыки. Она отвечает смехом, который не слышно с моего места, но я знаю, какой он хрустальный. Тогда она замедляет пируэты, в итоге шаловливо зависнув над ним. Квами молча смотрят друг на друга: она — искристыми голубыми глазами, он бездонными зелеными омутами.

Она касается одного из его вибриссов… а потом мягко тянет его за ухо. Он рычит, она хохочет. И когда она снова поднимается кружиться среди снежинок, к моему удивлению, Плагг следует за ней.

Тикки возобновляет свой воздушный балет, прерывая вращение красного света довольными смешками. Плагг без усилий повторяет ее пируэты — молчаливый, внимательный. Когда они кружатся и понемногу ускоряют темп полета, снежинки отлетают от их траектории, отбивая ритм танца, сверкая по очереди — серебром и темно-зеленым, а потом красным и черным. Лицом к лицу, они едва касаются друг друга, слегка мимолетно прикасаясь, когда сближаются во время одного из смешков Тикки или одного из рычаний Плагга. Их взгляды не отрываются друг от друга ни на мгновение.

В их симбиозе есть нечто забавное и трогательное, волнующее. Нечто иное, что мне не удается определить, но что, вопреки всему, заставляет колотиться мое сердце и вызывает у меня непонятный румянец. Нечто тайное, невинное и глубокое. Нечто исключительное и эфемерное.

Снегопад становится всё сильнее. Они теперь двигаются так быстро, что я едва различаю их очертания. В темном дворе два блуждающих огонька — красный и черный — притягиваются, отталкиваются и кружатся. С каждой кривой, с каждым касанием от них разлетаются мириады снежинок и цветных искр.

Вдруг квами прекращают свой странный хоровод. Они замедляются, а потом спускаются на высоту роста человека. Неподвижные, они молча смотрят друг на друга. Потом, будто по молчаливому договору, сближаются, пока не касаются друг друга. Тогда Плагг закрывает глаза. Его кошачьи уши вздрагивают и опускаются. Тикки в свою очередь закрывает глаза, ее лоб в нескольких миллиметрах от лба напарника. Ее лукавая улыбка исчезла.

Еще несколько секунд бездеятельности, время замерло. Потом Плагг нерешительно, будто неохотно отодвигается. Не говоря ни слова, он разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и исчезает из моего поля зрения. Усики Тикки опускаются, и когда она открывает глаза, мне больно видеть в них столько печали и покорности.

Моя квами остается совсем одна под падающим снегом, неподвижная. Контраст с ее беззаботным воздушным танцем так силен, что у меня тяжело на сердце. Я встаю, собираясь выйти, чтобы прижать ее к себе. Но Тикки вдруг вздрагивает, снова становясь настороженной. И в моем поле зрения появляется темная фигура.

_Черный Кот._

_And **promise** me this_

_You'll wait for me_

_Only scared of the lonely arms_

_Surface, far below these burn._

Медленным и будто осторожным шагом он приближается к Тикки, останавливается, когда моя квами немного отодвигается. Он прижимает ладонь к груди и делает глубокий поклон — самый простой и самый спокойный, что он когда-либо делал в моем присутствии. Тикки изучает его, ничего не говоря. Квами не осознают того, что происходит, когда мы в трансформации, но я часто рассказывала ей о сложностях с моим волокитой-напарником, и, возможно, поэтому она молчит: ждет, когда он начнет разговор.

Но проходят секунды, и только когда она заговаривает, он, наконец, выпрямляется, странно серьезный. Тогда она приближается и, кружась вокруг него, похоже, задает ему вопрос за вопросом. Стоя неподвижно, Черный Кот отвечает с непривычной, сбивающей с толку простотой.

Некоторое время спустя она с сомневающимся видом останавливается перед ним. Черный Кот снова кланяется и протягивает когтистую руку ладонью вверх. Тикки, словно доверчивая птичка, садится на нее и возобновляет вопросы с новой силой. С нежной улыбкой на губах Черный Кот терпеливо отвечает, другой рукой прикрыв мою квами, будто защищая от снега, не обращая внимания на засыпавшие его золотистые волосы снежинки.

Не знаю, о чем они могут говорить, но Тикки понемногу становится задумчивой, внимательно слушая Черного Кота, улыбка которого окончательно исчезла. Сцена трогательна, и у меня, несмотря ни на что, щемит сердце. Это не предвещает ничего хорошего касательного его разговора с Мастером Фу…

Несколько минут спустя он в свою очередь замолкает. Тикки покидает его затянутые в черные перчатки ладони и снова зависает на уровне его взгляда. Он с покорным видом закрывает глаза. Когда она касается его лба и шепчет, у меня возникает впечатление, будто я снова вижу ее прощание с Плаггом, и горло сдавливает.

Он в последний раз приветствует ее безукоризненным поклоном, после чего она устремляется прямо ко мне. Боясь, что напарник проследит за ней взглядом и заметит меня, я соскальзываю под окно, прижав к себе анорак. Спиной к стене я с колотящимся сердцем жду в полумраке. Почему я вдруг краснею?

Тикки проходит сквозь закрытое окно и удивленно разглядывает меня.

— Зачем ты сидишь на полу?

— Прячусь. Не хватало еще, чтобы Черный Кот меня увидел…

Тикки позабавленно хихикает.

— Успокойся, здесь так темно, что со двора ничего не видно. Ты хорошо поспала?

Я уклоняюсь от вопроса, пожав плечами, и она с долгим утомленным вздохом садится на мое колено.

— Я рада, что смогла поговорить с ним лично… Мастер Фу сделал хороший выбор. И Плаггу повезло иметь такого Носителя, уверена, он это знает.

Я колеблюсь, голова забита вопросами, и я не знаю, с чего начать.

— Всё… всё будет хорошо? Я… я видела тебя с Плаггом.

Меня преследует их тет-а-тет, одновременно прекрасный и душераздирающий: во взгляде Тикки появился незнакомый свет, грусть, которой я никогда прежде не видела. Она мечтательно согласно пищит:

— Мы уже давно не имели возможности так встретиться. Я знала, что расставание от этого станет еще тяжелее. Мы оба это знали… Но ни за что на свете я бы не упустила такую возможность.

Мне кажется? Красные щеки Тикки становятся немного ярче, и я в свою очередь розовею. Что на самом деле объединяет их с Плаггом? И как давно? Она всегда избегала моих вопросов об их происхождении, но согласится ли однажды объяснить мне?

В конце концов, она с блестящими глазами качает головой:

— Черный Кот хотел бы увидеть тебя.

Я тут же бледнею, возвращаясь к жестокой реальности. Тикки успокаивающе взлетает на уровень моих глаз.

— То есть он хочет поговорить с Ледибаг. Просто с Ледибаг.

_Да. Конечно…_

Я расслабляюсь, мне стыдно, что я запаниковала из-за такой малости. Я осторожно встаю, старательно держась так, чтобы меня не было видно со двора. Тикки широко ободряюще мне улыбается, и я шепчу обычную формулу. Костюм Ледибаг полностью покрывает меня, приятно теплый. Я глубоко вдыхаю и выхожу из темной комнаты в пустой коридор. Приемная Мастера Фу закрыта, и Вайзза не видно.

С комом в горле я открываю стеклянную дверь, выходящую во внутренний дворик. Встав на пороге, я несколько секунд рассматриваю Черного Кота, который кажется потерявшимся в своих мыслях под снежным ливнем. Мы больше года сражаемся бок о бок, но сегодня я понимаю, как мало знаю о нем. Таковы правила, как и мое желание. Но в этот более чем особенный день я говорю себе, что это скорее… грустно.

Я знала его гордым и шаловливым, беспечным, шумным хвастуном — не говоря уже о плохих каламбурах, — но верным своему слову и убеждениям. Заслуживающим доверия напарником за видимостью позера и манерами Дон Жуана.

Я знавала его рассеянным, в последние недели временами даже унылым, но от того не менее храбрым и изобретательным с новобранцами Бражника. А с Мастером Фу сегодня он показал себя серьезным и почтительным, каким я не видела его уже… уже сколько, впрочем? Со времени нападения Разлучника? Коллекционера?

Он, привыкший к ранам и сражениям, он, способный уничтожить всё, к чему прикоснется, он выглядел таким чутким, таким предупредительным, когда Тикки села ему на ладонь. А теперь он кажется таким спокойным, таким безмятежным, таким погруженным в созерцание снежных хлопьев…

Я хмурюсь, раздраженная собственной нерешительностью. Всё это бросается мне в глаза из-за того, что он скоро уедет? Я встряхиваю головой и иду вперед под снежным ливнем. В то же мгновение Черный Кот поворачивается и замечает меня. Его мечтательная физиономия расплывается в обольстительной улыбке.

— Моя Леди!

Он склоняется в поклоне — столь же грациозном, сколь и показушном. Я улыбаюсь, невольно успокоившись: вот _это_ Черный Кот, которого я знаю.

— Наша очередь. Позволь пригласить тебя на танец?

Я сверлю его пристальным взглядом, на самом деле застигнутая врасплох.

— Что на тебя нашло?

Он бросает взгляд на окно, из которого я несколько минут назад наблюдала за ним. Тикки права: снаружи невозможно абсолютно ничего разобрать в маленькой темной комнате.

Черный Кот приближается настолько, что может коснуться меня, но, как это часто бывает, ничего не делает. Почти мурлыча, он шепчет, протягивая руку:

— Ты же видела, как танцевали Тикки и Плагг, не так ли? Такая непосредственность, моя Леди… разве не окрыляет тебя?

Я возражаю, решительно скрестив руки:

— Нет, Котенок. Танцы — это не мое. Твои ноги меня не поблагодарят, поверь.

Его рука падает, и он театрально вздыхает:

— Какая жалость. Когда есть хороший партнер, танец становится детской игрой, — заявляет он, подмигнув мне. — Я-то знаю!

О да, я тоже: никогда я не была такой ловкой и уверенной на танцевальной площадке, как в объятиях Адриана во время праздника у Хлои. Я невольно краснею от этого воспоминания и мысленно встряхиваю себя. Сейчас слишком важный момент, чтобы позволять себе подобные отвлечения.

— Черный Кот, пожалуйста, будь серьезен. Тикки сказала, что ты хотел поговорить со мной.

Он замирает, уперев кулаки в бедра. Как я и ожидала, его хорошее настроение исчезает. Он в свою очередь скрещивает руки.

— Ты… Ты вроде встречалась с Плаггом? Что он тебе сказал?

Я приподнимаю бровь, удивленная, что он так быстро меняет тему.

— Не слишком много. Полагаю, он был верен себе. Теперь я лучше понимаю, что тебе приходится с ним переживать каждый день.

Черный Кот молча кривится. Я спешу развить мысль:

— Но он выглядел искренне обеспокоенным. И я даже думаю, что он, хотя и не напрямую, попросил меня позаботиться о тебе.

Черный Кот откровенно удивлен. Он опускает взгляд в землю, задумчиво вертя в руках свой шест. На его лице появляется легкая улыбка, почти такая же нежная, какой он немного ранее улыбался Тикки.

— Плагг — это почти братишка, ленивый и надоедливый, которого у меня никогда не было. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. С ним сложно, но в то же время к нему привязываешься.

Я рефлекторно подношу руку к шее — туда, где, если бы я была в гражданском облике, находилась бы подвеска, которую моя квами подарила мне на день рождения.

— Понимаю. Тикки другая, но для меня она почти как старшая сестра.

Мы обмениваемся понимающей улыбкой. А потом жизнерадостный свет в глазах Черного Кота исчезает окончательно.

— Мне будет его не хватать, — глухо шепчет он. — Мне будет не хватать вас всех.

— У нас еще есть время, Черный Кот, — тут же отвечаю я. — Еще девять дней.

_То есть уже почти восемь…_

Он молчит и дарит мне согласную усмешку. Но его осанка говорит гораздо больше: _он_ уже в это не верит. Мое горло сжимается, когда я, наконец, задаю вопрос, который обжигает мне губы. Если Черный Кот не заговорил об этом сам, это явно плохой знак.

— Что сказал Мастер Фу?

Черный Кот возвращает шест на пояс и с глубоким вздохом скрещивает руки.

— Ничего особенно утешительного. Плагг был прав, когда говорил, что энергии Кольца и Сережек дополняют друг друга и неразделимы. Мастер Фу подтвердил это. Однако ничто не мешает мне покинуть город. Я могу увезти свой Камень Чудес на другой конец света, если мне захочется, но я являюсь и останусь его Носителем, точка. Значит, мой квами солгал мне, надеясь, что это заставит меня остаться в Париже… но теперь, когда я познакомился с Тикки, теперь, когда я видел их вместе, я понимаю. Плаггу невыносима мысль оставить ее здесь одну.

Я внимательно слушаю. При воспоминании о забавном и завораживающем танце наших квами, я пытаюсь не покраснеть.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Если я уеду вместе с Плаггом, это означает, что тебе придется справляться с Бражником в одиночку. А об этом не может быть и речи. Так что… я навсегда откажусь от своей силы. Мастер Фу тоже не слишком доволен, но у нас на самом деле нет выбора.

Он посылает мне решительный и непоколебимый взгляд. Но, читая между строк, я догадываюсь, чего ему это стоит, и у меня тяжело на сердце. Я знаю, насколько он любит быть Черным Котом, я видела, как легко он вошел в эту роль с первого же дня. Из нас двоих ему больше нравится играть в супер-героев. _Он_ никогда не колебался, никогда не сомневался перед лицом этой ответственности.

Улыбка Черного Кота становится горькой.

— Я верю, Фу найдет другого Носителя в помощь тебе. Может, даже кого-то более сильного, более зрелого и более компетентного. Честно говоря, только это важно.

— Я никогда не благодарила тебя, Черный Кот.

Он пораженно рассматривает меня:

— За что?

Я моргаю, вдруг не в силах выдерживать его взгляд. Однако искренне бормочу:

— За всё, что ты сделал для меня с нашей первой встречи. Твое хорошее настроение, твои подбадривания… Спасибо. И за то, что ты сказал мне в день нашей первой настоящей победы. Без тебя я, возможно, никогда не нашла бы мужества преодолеть себя перед лицом Бражника. Ни в тот день, ни в последующие…

И я смогла утвердиться не только как Ледибаг, понимаю я в ту же секунду. Как Маринетт тоже: противостоя Хлое, противостоя испытаниям повседневной жизни… Адриану тоже в каком-то смысле.

Черный Кот не просто напарник. Он также мой друг, моя поддержка. Тот, без кого Ледибаг, героини, которую сегодня знает Париж, никогда не существовало бы.

— Возможно, рядом со мной будут другие Черные Коты. Более компетентные или, может, даже более серьезные, менее флиртующие, кто знает?

_And_ _maybe_ _…_

Я бросаю на него ироничный взгляд, и он нервно хихикает. Я подумываю о том, чтобы взять его за плечи, но что-то в его отстраненной манере держаться заставляет меня отказаться от этой идеи. Вместо этого я стараюсь больше не моргать под его ясным взглядом.

— Но есть только один Черный Кот, который внушил мне желание и смелость стать Ледибаг. И этим Черным Котом всегда будешь ты.

Он пораженно моргает, я и сама удивлена собственными словами. Тем не менее я улыбаюсь, чувствуя странную безмятежность: слова были спонтанными и немного неловкими, но искренними.

Я жду несколько секунд, готовясь после такого признания встретить поток игривых комментариев и каламбуров — и не без причины. Черный Кот приоткрывает рот, словно собираясь что-то провозгласить, но в итоге не произносит ни слова. Вместо широкой гордой улыбки появляется бесконечно нежная и неуверенная, которую он адресовал Тикки. Он опускает веки, прижимает ладонь к сердцу и сдержанно кланяется:

— Рад был служить, моя Леди.

Он выпрямляется, вдруг отводя взгляд:

— Мне надо идти. Дома будут беспокоиться, куда я опять делся. До скорого, моя Леди.

Растерянная — как, это всё? — я позволяю ему обойти меня с последней благодарной улыбкой. Пока он идет к двери, через которую я пришла, я еще не решаюсь развернуться.

— По-подожди, Черный Кот!

Я хватаю его за руку. Он тут же застывает.

— Если нам действительно остается лишь девять дней, я… я не хочу дожидаться следующего нападения Бражника, чтобы снова увидеть тебя. Как знать, если он затаится, я…

Его взгляд становится подозрительным, и я отпускаю его, не находя слов. Месяцами наши встречи происходили во время нападений акум. С более недавнего времени — с целью как можно скорее выследить Бражника и снять с него маску, мы ежедневно назначали встречи, чтобы трансформироваться каждый в своем углу, обменяться через коммуникаторы результатами по поискам или встретиться для опроса бывших жертв. Но здесь… Другое.

Я набираюсь храбрости. Я думаю об этом уже некоторое время, но никогда не подозревала, чтобы высказать вслух будет так сложно.

— Ты занят завтра после обеда? Мы могли бы… мы могли бы погулять. Я хочу сказать, пойти куда-нибудь. Вместе. Ну то есть, не во время нападения. Короче, как друзья. Эм…

Я замолкаю, раздраженная собственной речью — будто это неуклюжая Маринетт, а не супер-героиня Ледибаг. К моему изумлению, Черный Кот хмурится, держась настороже.

— Моя Леди, скоро я стану лишь простым гражданским, — решительно заявляет он. — Я больше не хочу знать твою личность. Это слишком опасно для нас.

— Д-да нет же! Я говорила о том, чтобы встретиться как Ледибаг и Черный Кот. Возможно, мы могли бы…

_Just_ _maybe_ _…_

Абсурдность ситуации, наконец, бросается мне в глаза. Пойти в кино? Поесть мороженого, гуляя по набережным Сены? По-настоящему посетить Лувр и его особую выставку, посвященную кошкам в Древнем Египте? Даже не знаю, сколько раз Черный Кот предлагал мне подобные вещи, словно это самое простое и очевидное, что может быть. Слишком занятая отказом в целом, я никогда не задумывалась над чисто практической стороной такого свидания: Черный Кот и Ледибаг не могут появиться в Париже, чтобы не вызвать волнения толпы. Нам не будет покоя нигде — средства массовой информации и социальные сети непрерывно бдят и считают своим долгом выслеживать нас. Мы несколько раз познакомились с этим на собственной шкуре, хотя бы даже во время обычных патрулей.

— Правда, наши костюмы создают проблему… Если бы мы могли раствориться в толпе, но…

Мне вспоминается его шутка насчет Вайзза, «потрясающей черепашки», как и несколько комментариев за последние месяцы. И меня вдруг осеняет.

— Черный Кот, ты любишь мангу?

— Э… да?

Он распахивает глаза, взятый врасплох.

— В Большом Дворце в следующие выходные будет слёт, — поспешно добавляю я. — Из тех фестивалей, когда половина посетителей приходят в маскарадных костюмах, и даже, будучи в трансформации, мы останемся незамеченными, а?

Алья еще вчера рассказывала мне о таких слётах, посвященных греческой культуре и манге, в которых она регулярно участвует. И особенно о нынешнем пристрастии фанатов к костюмам Ледибаг и Черного Кота. Один из таких слётов должен был состояться в конце недели, и она собиралась привести туда Нино. Что мне мешает со своей стороны пойти туда с Черным Котом?

Я щелкаю пальцами и улыбаюсь, воодушевленная собственной идеей. Идеальная возможность!

— Конечно, будем надеяться, что Бражник не покажет носа!

Поначалу замкнутое лицо Черного Кота становится сияющим. Прежде чем я успеваю сделать что бы то ни было, он с приглушенным смехом прижимает меня к себе.

— Спасибо, моя Леди. Я давно уже и не надеялся, что ты согласишься… Спасибо!

_…I'll come home_

Его голос прерывается, как мне сначала показалось, смехом. Потом он вздрагивает и сильнее сжимает меня в объятиях, прерывисто дыша.

— Спасибо, — глухо повторяет он. — От всего сердца. Спасибо…

В итоге я потрясенно провожу ладонями по его бокам — странно дрожащим, будто он сдерживает рыдание — и нерешительно обнимаю его. Закрываю глаза.

О, Кот… Для тебя это было настолько важно?

_«Он более хрупкий, чем кажется»._

Внезапное чувство вины сдавливает мне горло, и я прогоняю из мыслей обвиняющее выражение Плагга.

— У нас есть еще несколько дней. Нам надо лишь воспользоваться ими, Черный Кот. Будем считать это… справедливой компенсацией за всё время, проведенное на амбразуре ради защиты нашего города.

Я кладу голову Черному Коту на плечо и с благодарностью крепче обнимаю его.

— Рано или поздно я загоню Бражника в угол. Когда Париж будет, наконец, избавлен от него, я попытаюсь связаться с тобой. И плевать на правила. Мы подумаем над надежным способом, местом, где ты сможешь оставить мне свое имя. Когда придет время, я раскрою его и найду тебя. Обещаю.

Он делает чудное движение руками, тихо сопит, и я понимаю, что он яростно вытирает глаза. Я жду, пока он закончит, будто ничего не случилось, а потом почти неохотно отступаю. Давно я не была так близка с ним — обычно я не позволяю себе этого. Он уже носил меня на руках, словно принцессу, когда думал, что прячет в безопасное место простую Маринетт, и я невольно понимаю, что в его руках всегда до странности хорошо. Чувствуешь себя под защитой, уверенно — наверняка воздействие супер-геройской личности.

Не зная о мелькающих в моей голове мыслях, Черный Кот дарит мне сияющую улыбку:

— Согласен. Спасибо!

Я снисходительно хлопаю его по плечу.

— Ну же, Котенок, соберись. До завтра, окей? Я свяжусь с тобой в три часа как сегодня, и мы всё организуем. Ну, конечно, если не нападет какая-нибудь акума!

На короткое мгновение глаза Черного Кота затуманиваются. Его улыбка становится загадочной.

— Да. До завтра, моя Леди, — хрипло отвечает он. — Не могу дождаться.

Он медленно отстраняется, делает несколько шагов к двери и застывает. Его кулаки в перчатках медленно сжимаются, он опускает голову, а его плечи дрожат. Я сдавленно шепчу:

— Черный Кот?..

Он разворачивается и снова обнимает меня — сильнее, чем когда-либо обнимал. Одна когтистая рука властно зарывается в мои волосы. Зажатая, прерывисто дыша, я чувствую, как его ледяные губы касаются моего лба в долгом поцелуе. После чего он шепчет, не отрываясь от меня:

— Я люблю тебя. Возможно, ты уже знаешь. И я догадываюсь, что это не взаимно. Неважно. Я просто хотел сказать. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Ледибаг…

Его голос прерывается.

— Прости.

Он резко отталкивает меня. Удивленная, я едва не спотыкаюсь.

— К-кот? Подожди!

_Who am I, darling to you?_

Он уже устремляется к двери. Зеленая вспышка рассекает снежные хлопья, раздается знакомое потрескивание — такое же, как когда я снимаю трансформацию. Я ошарашена, инстинктивно закрываю руками лицо и падаю на колени, опустив голову, зажмурившись. Беспомощная, я нерешительно кричу:

— Черный Кот!

Я слышу звук его бегущих шагов по снегу. Потом хлопает дверь. Где-то надо мной раздается гнусавый голос Плагга, и я подпрыгиваю, чувствуя, как скручивает желудок.

— Но… Но что опять случилось? Подожди меня!

Я невольно открываю глаза и отваживаюсь на взгляд из-под скрещенных рук, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как фигурка Плагга проходит сквозь стеклянную дверь. А потом на двор вновь опускается тяжелая тишина.

_Who_ _am_ _I_ _?_

_Going to tell you stories of mine_

_Who_ _am_ _I_ _?_

Я неподвижно стою на коленях в снегу, тяжело дыша, с колотящимся сердцем. Я почти слышу скрип снежинок, оседающих на мой костюм.

_«Я люблю тебя»._

У меня горит лоб там, где его касались губы Черного Кота.

_«Возможно, ты уже знаешь»._

В ушах звенит. Голова кружится. Я резко вдыхаю, горло стискивает нервным иканием. Нет. Нет, я не знала.

Я не знала… правда?

_Правда?_

_«И я догадываюсь, что это не взаимно. Неважно. Я просто хотел сказать»._

Я медленно поднимаюсь, оглушенная, шатающаяся. На полпути к двери следы Черного Кота вдруг становятся другими. Эта простая констатация еще сильнее сжимает мне горло: он должен был догадываться, что так я не последую за ним.

_«Неважно»._

Я сжимаю кулаки, в голове пусто. Как это? Как это «неважно»? Я не имею права слова, да? Мой ответ не имеет никакой ценности, да? Но почему вдруг только он должен решать? А если я хочу ответить, тоже швырнуть ему правду в глаза, а потом бросить на произвол судьбы? А если я хочу…

_…Но сказать ему что, на самом деле?_

_«Я люблю тебя, Ледибаг»._

У меня снова прерывается дыхание. Я рефлекторно открываю коммуникатор в йо-йо и пытаюсь позвонить ему. Конечно же, безрезультатно. Должно быть, он ушел в гражданском облике.

_— Хотите поиграть в кошки-мышки? Оставьте сообщение!_

От игривого голоса — не говоря уже о словах, — который он использовал для своего автоответчика, на меня накатывает волна гнева: я никогда еще так не ненавидела то, что не могу связаться с ним напрямую. И что теперь?

_И что теперь?_

— Черный Кот? Это я… Я…

Я оставляю ему хаотичное сообщение. Голова пуста, я сама не понимаю, что несу, и у меня не хватает терпения подобрать лучшие слова. Я киплю внутри. Прервав связь, я испытываю почти облегчение. Но тишина становится еще более невыносимой.

Я уже не знаю, что чувствую. Я лишь думаю, что никогда это не должно было произойти вот так. _Никогда_. А если начать всё заново, вернуться назад? В ту эпоху, когда он преследовал меня своими двусмысленными шуточками сердцееда, а я одергивала его без малейших колебаний? В ту эпоху, когда ни разу не встал бы вопрос о танце под снегом, о трогательном обещании, о выходе в люди инкогнито…

…о разлуке, об отъезде навсегда?

_«Я люблю тебя»._

Я прикусываю губу и обхватываю руками голову. Лоб по-прежнему горит, щеки невольно теплеют. Я молча ругаюсь. Проклятый, проклятый Черный Кот!

_«Прости меня»._

Он не имеет права и знает это. Не имеет права говорить мне такое. Не таким хриплым нерешительным голосом, не в такой манере — ускользающей и такой непохожей на то, к чему он меня приучил.

Не Ледибаг, которая лишь маска, картинка, идеал, который я не хочу — не _могу_ — воплощать вечно.

Он не может так поступать, когда я не в состоянии последовать за ним. Не когда нам остается лишь неделя. Не когда я уже вдруг ни в чем не уверена!

— Тебе надо бы вернуться домой, Ледибаг.

Я подпрыгиваю, возвращаясь к реальности. Передо мной стоит Мастер Фу, Вайзз сидит у него на плече. Я даже не слышала, как он подошел. Их накрывает прозрачный слегка золотистый купол, защищая от ливня снежных хлопьев, и по ауре, которую он излучает, я догадываюсь, что это работа квами. Старик посылает мне озабоченный взгляд из-под импровизированного зонтика.

— Это был тяжелый день, — покорно вздыхает он. — Больше ничего нельзя сделать. Возвращайся домой. Завтра будет новый день.

Я храбро расправляю плечи и молча киваю. От огорченного выражения Вайзза у меня сжимается сердце.

— Мне жаль.

— Не так, как нам, Ледибаг. Не так, как нам…

В его голосе бесконечная горечь, когда он жестом отпускает меня.

— Черный Кот ушел. Ты можешь войти забрать свои вещи.

Я прощаюсь с ним слишком высоким голосом. За один день он словно постарел на десять лет.

С тяжелым сердцем я ухожу к двери, меня вдруг охватывает дрожь, и я удивлена, как холодно на улице. Не знаю, как долго я там оставалась, снова и снова перебирая в уме случившееся. Но последний сумеречный свет скоро погаснет, и следы Черного Кота уже почти стерлись.

Вернувшись к своей сумке, я снимаю трансформацию. Молчание Тикки вкупе с грустным взглядом едва не лишает меня самообладания: теперь я знаю, о чем они говорили с Черным Котом. Сжав зубы, я надеваю анорак, вешаю на плечо рюкзак, прохожу через квартиру Мастера Фу и, не оглядываясь, выхожу за дверь.

Такое чувство, словно рухнуло всё, в чем я была уверена, кроме трех вещей.

Черный Кот любит Ледибаг.

Через девять дней Черного Кота здесь больше не будет.

А я никогда еще так не торопилась дожить до трех часов завтрашнего дня.

_Who am I, darling for you?_

_Who am I?_

_Could be a burden in time, lonely_

_Who am I, to you?_

_«Хотите поиграть в кошки-мышки? Оставьте сообщение!»_

Опять этот игривый тон. Я закрываю коммуникатор, в горле стоит ком. Я откидываю голову назад, на дверь, выдыхаю и бормочу:

— Тикки, снять трансформацию.

Меня покрывает привычная волна мурашек. Когда я снова открываю глаза, Тикки грустно смотрит на меня.

— Маринетт? Хочешь поговорить?

Я качаю головой, и ее усики опускаются сильнее. Мы молчали в метро весь обратный путь. Едва дверь квартиры закрылась за мной, я запустила трансформацию, и она не пыталась протестовать. Никаких вопросов, лишь смирение. Она _знает_. Вероятно, он всё ей сказал, когда они разговаривали во дворе у Мастера Фу.

Но мой коммуникатор молчит. Черный Кот не отвечает. Черный Кот не перезванивает мне.

Я прохожу по пустой квартире — родители в магазине, до закрытия остается еще добрый час. Тем лучше, я хочу просто побыть одна.

Я поднимаюсь в свою комнату и швыряю рюкзак в угол. Не в состоянии сидеть на месте, я начинаю метаться из стороны в сторону с бесполезным телефоном в руках.

_«Прости меня»._

Борюсь с желанием снова стать Ледибаг, чтобы проверить коммуникатор — еще раз. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что Черный Кот не свяжется со мной этим вечером. Не после того, что сказал. Не после того, как вот так сбежал…

Я кое-как цепляюсь за мысль, что мы созвонимся завтра в три часа, как договорились. Потом мое сердце пропускает удар. А если он решит не делать этого?

А если я больше не увижу Черного Кота до его отъезда? Нет! Хоть бы Бражник снова атаковал. Тогда Черный Кот, по крайней мере, будет обязан появиться…

Я испуганно перестаю ходить туда-сюда. Что на меня нашло желать такого?

— Маринетт?

Сидя на моем столе, Тикки смущенно смотрит на меня.

— Нам надо об этом поговорить, тебе не кажется?

Я мотаю головой. Нет, это слишком личное. Или слишком глупое, я уже не знаю…

Я всё еще слышу то радостный, то хриплый голос Черного Кота, как он подавлял рыдание. Я еще чувствую его руки на моих плечах, его волосы, удивительно мягкие и тонкие, на моей щеке.

Его шепот, бесконечно благодарный за самую простую вещь — дружескую встречу.

_«Я уже не верил… Спасибо!»_

Его губы на моем горящем лбу.

_«Я люблю тебя»._

Мое сердце бешено колотится, руки дрожат. Это как с Адрианом, но мощнее, почти болезненно… и это раздражает меня, поскольку в этом нет смысла. Я стараюсь медленно размеренно дышать, чтобы успокоиться — без особого результата. Я поднимаю глаза и новым взглядом окидываю комнату, а потом застываю.

_Адриан._

Фотографии Адриана повсюду. Я никогда не осознавала, что их столько. Стена над столом покрыта ими. Подумать только, он был сегодня утром здесь… чтобы увидеть меня — меня, _Маринетт_.

_«Я люблю тебя, Ледибаг»._

Почему мне вдруг стыдно? И какая связь между Адрианом и тем, что произошло во дворе? Я знаю, что чувствую. Черный Кот — мой друг, возможно, даже лучший друг, но он видит во мне лишь поборницу справедливости. Тогда как Адриан, он…

Он?..

С опустевшей головой я сажусь за стол. Я уже не знаю, что со мной. Я рефлекторно хватаю браслет-талисман, который подарил мне Адриан, и катаю его в ладони; на сердце тяжело, а живот скручивает непонятным страхом. Я закрываю глаза.

Каникулы заканчиваются через несколько дней. Адриан по-прежнему будет здесь. Это успокаивает меня.

Но Черный Кот скоро уезжает. И я понимаю, что у меня нет ничего от него. _Ничего_.

Надо будет попросить у него. Что-нибудь, напоминающее о нашем совместном пути, всё равно что. Он будет смеяться, но неважно, будет о чем поговорить завтра…

_Но с каких пор мне надо планировать разговоры с Черным Котом?_

Я поджимаю губы, в ярости, растерянная. Почему я колеблюсь, когда одергивать комплименты Черного Кота до сих пор было второй натурой?

Почему я по-прежнему чувствую его губы на своей коже?

Почему я хочу, чтобы он повторил то, что тихо прошептал мне?

Почему я не могу решить, что ему ответить?

Почему меня это настолько заботит?

Я издаю приглушенный стон. И еще один. Задыхаясь, я сжимаюсь в клубок на стуле. Тикки садится мне на колено и осторожно касается лба. Как она сделала с Черным Котом немного ранее во дворе…

…И от мысли об этой сцене я начинаю рыдать. Долгую минуту спустя Тикки шепчет:

— Я здесь, Маринетт. С тобой.

Мой голос раздается в тишине комнаты — жалкий, полный слез:

— Он сказал, что любит меня. Что любит Ледибаг… Он сказал тебе это, да?

— Нет, но я догадывалась. Я думала, учитывая обстоятельства, он ничего не скажет.

Я обращаю на нее влажный взгляд. Она устало улыбается:

— Сказать друг другу самые важные слова, когда уже слишком поздно. Это так грустно.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал, Тикки. Не хочу!

Я, наконец, сказала это вслух, и взгляд Тикки вдруг становится таким же убитым, как в конце танца с Плаггом. Я беру ее в ладони и осторожно прижимаю к себе. Не обращая внимания на мои слезы, она сворачивается у моей щеки.

— …всё наладится, Маринетт. Эта боль никогда не исчезнет, но она ослабнет со временем. Обещаю.

Я снова всхлипываю, а потом поджимаю губы и шумно фыркаю.

— Я не знаю, что должна делать. Что я скажу ему завтра?

Тикки поднимает на меня растерянный взгляд. Забыв обо всем, я вытираю слезы и нос рукавом, всё еще сотрясаемая неконтролируемым плачем.

— Мы должны созвониться в три часа. И я предложила ему встретиться, как друзья… Н-но это было до того, как он сказал мне, что…

Как он сказал _это_. Как я поняла. Что он был серьезен. Что его любезности — лишь фасад, что это гораздо больше, чем комедия, которую он разыгрывает ради забавы.

_Он любит Ледибаг. Он любит меня._

А меня это трогает слишком сильно, чтобы я могла отнестись легко. Мне необходимо время, мне необходимо с ним поговорить. Мне необходимо увидеть его, чтобы двигаться дальше. Чтобы, возможно… суметь искренне ответить ему. Так же искренне, как он. Я обязана ему этим.

— Маринетт? О чем ты говоришь? Завтра он уже будет…

Потерянная физиономия Тикки настораживает меня. Она долго молча разглядывает меня, а потом ее голубые глаза пораженно расширяются.

— Он не сказал тебе, что уезжает завтра?

— …что?

Тикки отводит взгляд, подбирая слова:

— Его отъезд… Был ускорен. Он уезжает завтра. Он узнал об этом сегодня утром.

Время останавливается.

Я понимаю. Я понимаю лучше. Я понимаю всё. Нерешительность Черного Кота. Его признание. Его бегство…

И я, наконец, решившая пригласить его на встречу. И он, смеявшийся, улыбавшийся и плакавший, прижав меня к себе, благодаря…

Как? Как он смог? Как он сумел не сломаться передо мной?

И как я могла быть так глупа, так слепа?

У меня прерывается дыхание. Я прижимаю ладонь ко рту, сотрясаемая нервным рыданием.

Он уезжает. На самом деле, он уже уехал. Вот почему он не отвечает мне.

_Черный Кот уехал._

— Маринетт?

Я трясу головой и вскакиваю. Нет, еще нет!

— Я возвращаюсь к Мастеру Фу. Я хочу, чтобы он сказал мне, где живет Черный Кот.

Тикки бледнеет:

— Но, Маринетт! Это невозможно! Он откажется!

— Черный Кот еще не сказал мне, кто он! Надо просто решить, как мы будем действовать, пока он не уехал…

Он согласился оставить мне указание на свою личность. Чтобы я смогла его найти, когда Бражник будет побежден. Он согласился снова встретиться со мной, когда опасность минует…

Я хватаю старую безликую сумку, которая годами не покидала мою комнату. Ледибаг могут увидеть с ней, это ее не выдаст. Без колебаний я освобождаю ее от швейных материалов, запихиваю туда бумагу, конверт, ручку. Черный Кот не хочет напрямую открывать мне свое имя, но если я попрошу написать его мне? Достаточно будет хранить запечатанный конверт в надежном месте, пока Бражник не будет обезврежен…

Черный Кот всегда мне доверял. Он согласится, наверняка.

— Маринетт, Маринетт, стой!

Я открываю окно. Снаружи уже непроглядная ночь, и снова падает снег. Мне лишь остается погасить свет в комнате, в темноте выбраться на балкон и на крыши.

— Тикки, трансф…

Что-то больно ударяет меня в плечо. Мой учебник математики.

— Хватит, ты не понимаешь! Это не сработает!

Я пораженно застываю. Я впервые слышу, чтобы Тикки так кричала.

И впервые вижу, как она плачет. Слеза оставляет серебристую дорожку на бархате ее кожи.

— Маринетт, никто не может отказаться от Камня Чудес! В противном случае надо быть готовым заплатить цену. Черный Кот знает это, Мастер Фу всё ему объяснил. И он согласился!

— Что… что ты имеешь в виду?

Тикки молча плачет с испуганным видом. Мне вспоминаются слова Мастера Фу.

_«Обычно носитель Камня Чудес оставляет свою силу лишь после смерти»._

Я ошеломлена.

— Черный Кот… Он _умрет_?

Тикки пораженно наклоняется вбок.

— Что? Нет! Всё… всё не так! В самом деле, Маринетт!

Она падает на стол. Застывает там, устремив взгляд в пустоту и опустив усики.

— Но… но тайна должна быть защищена… Всегда.

Она говорит это странным тоном, словно лишь повторяет нечто, что ей говорили много раз.

— Цена, которую Носитель должен заплатить за отказ от Камня Чудес… Это его память. Все воспоминания, связанные с его квами и тайной личностью. Всё, что он пережил в качестве Носителя.

Мне коварно вспоминается горький голос Плагга.

_«У меня больше не будет связи с ним, никакой»._

— Знание его настоящего имени ничего не изменит, Маринетт. Потому что… Когда Черный Кот навсегда оставит свой Камень Чудес, Мастер Фу начнет искать замену. И как только Кольцо получит нового Носителя… Тогда Черный Кот, которого ты знаешь, всё забудет. Всё, что связывает его с этой историей. Вот цена за то, чтобы перестать быть героем.

Она закрывает глаза, и еще две слезы скатываются по ее щекам.

— Он забудет Плагга. Забудет Мастера Фу. Забудет свои приключения Черного Кота, возможно, даже забудет целый пласт своей жизни, если вдруг роль Черного Кота занимала в ней важную часть. Я уже видела прежде такое… Он забудет всё. Он забудет Ледибаг.

У меня кружится голова. Голос Тикки становится далеким, гулким.

Сумочка выскальзывает из моих пальцев, падает под ноги.

— И тебя он тоже забудет, Маринетт.

Я закрываю глаза, побежденная.

_Who am I, darling for you?_

_Who am I?_

_Going to be a burden_

_Who am I, darling to you?_

_Who am I?_

_I come alone here…_


	7. Глава 6. Белый, красный, черный. Обратная сторона зеркала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берутся в расчет события, открытия и отношения персонажей, относящиеся к:  
> — Первому сезону полностью;  
> — Сериям «Истоки»;  
> — Сериям с 1 по 8 второго сезона (которые были единственными появившимися на момент создания БКЧ).  
> Следовательно, 8-я серия («Черная сова») и знаменитый момент в контейнере (свидетелем которому были квами) не учитывается в этом фанфике. События 9-й серии («Гласиатор» и признание в любви Черного Кота) и 10-й («Сапотисы» и появление новых Носителей, таких как Рена Руж) тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изменение перспективы. Как вам?

["We'll live longer" - Watchmen OST](https://youtu.be/jA63ze6BxQk)

**_День 0_ **

**_Час 0_**

Взрыв. Дикая боль. Ожог.

Буря. Я цепляюсь, но ты ускользаешь от меня. Твоя рука исчезает — _НЕТ_!

Я открываю глаза и тут же раскаиваюсь в этом. Огонь, свет. **Боль**. В моем теле, в моих глазах, в моих легких. Повсюду.

Невесомость. Удары. Повторяющиеся, невыносимые, я дергаюсь, лежа на земле. Сознание шатается. Я теряю счет времени. Но боль присутствует постоянно. Всегда.

Последнее падение. Я качусь по снегу и щебню и, наконец, останавливаюсь. Сначала окоченение. Неподвижность. Тишина.

А потом холод, страдание. Ужасное. Вездесущее. Невыносимое. Я дрожу. Кричу. Я извиваюсь, горло вибрирует, легкие опустошаются, но я ничего не слышу. _Ничего_.

Изо всех сил пытаюсь остаться в сознании, дыхание прерывается. Пепел повсюду. Зловонный дым, горелый пластик, обожжённая штукатурка. Я кашляю снова и снова, во рту противный металлический привкус. Меня охватывает головокружение. И страх.

_Где ты?_

Я зову тебя. Но кроме непрекращающегося гула, не слышу ни единого звука, даже собственного крика. Я переворачиваюсь на живот и, скривившись, пытаюсь встать, но всё тело дрожит и слабеет.

Ничто вокруг меня больше не имеет смысла. Сквозь пробитый потолок видно чернильно-черное небо. Дымящиеся стены покосились, почернели, некоторые даже начисто снесены. Какие-то фигуры вдали кричат, бегут и спотыкаются среди щебня и огня. Другие фигуры лежат на земле вокруг. Эти фигуры больше не двигаются. Слезы текут по моей маске. Слезы боли, слезы ужаса. Я снова кричу. Я едва слышу.

**_Где ты?!_ **

Гул становится шипением. Мне больно, больно везде. Каждая мышца скручивается болью, когда я лихорадочно оглядываюсь по сторонам.

_И, наконец, вижу тебя._

Я снова зову тебя. Никакого ответа, никакого движения. Со сдавленным горлом, горящими легкими я подползаю к тебе. Каждый выигранный метр — дополнительная пытка. Мои раны открываются, дергают при каждом движении. Я задыхаюсь, стиснув зубы, оглушенный, паникующий.

_Ты больше не двигаешься. Ты больше не дышишь._

Я падаю в нескольких шагах от тебя, чувствую, как меня покидают последние силы. Задыхаясь, я смотрю на покинутое и будто вывихнутое тело, зияющую рану, которая обезображивает твою спину, красный цвет на тебе, и я уже не знаю, это твой костюм… или твоя кровь.

_Дыши._

Твое белое как мел лицо под черными волосами. Твои голубые глаза за маской — приоткрытые, пустые. Твои неподвижные губы, покрытые пылью и пеплом.

_Дыши, прошу тебя._

И кровь. Кровь повсюду, кровь на снегу и штукатурке, кровь, которая течет и растекается так, словно ее больше ничто не удерживает. Я протягиваю к тебе когтистую руку, испачканную красным, не в состоянии приблизиться еще. Мое кольцо потрескивает, обжигающее, неузнаваемое. Не может быть! Не может так закончиться, не так быстро, не сейчас!

Я был готов уступить свое место, покинуть Париж, отказаться от Кольца и от всего, что оно мне даровало. Я был готов доверить другому обязанность — _честь_ — помогать тебе.

Пусть уже не я был бы твоим напарником, твоим защитником. Пусть я забыл бы. Я был готов забыть _нас_ , только бы знать, что ты в безопасности. Быть уверенным, чтобы ты будешь жить — где-то далеко от меня, но в добром здравии.

Я готов был уехать, забыть Черного Кота. Но ради тебя. Только ради тебя!

_Дыши! Дыши, умоляю!_

Но ты не шевелишься. Ты меня не слышишь. Ты меня не видишь.

Тебя здесь больше нет…

Я рыдаю, глаза затуманиваются слезами. Я сворачиваюсь на боку, не в состоянии оторвать от тебя взгляда.

Мышцы понемногу деревенеют, меня охватывает холод. Боль растворяется. Голова становится тяжелой. Дыхание слабеет. Сердце замедляется. Текут слезы, жгучие.

Я закрываю глаза. Я тоже умру. Я _хочу_ тоже умереть.

Снег. Он снова идет. Я чувствую, как он падает на меня в тишине.

Дежа вю.

_«Но есть только один Черный Кот, который внушил мне желание и мужество быть Ледибаг. И этим Черным Котом всегда будешь ты»._

Взгляд, улыбка. Благодарные. Легкая нерешительность. Объятие. Шепот, полный надежды.

_«У нас есть еще несколько дней. Надо лишь воспользоваться ими, Черный Кот»._

У меня нет сил улыбаться, но на короткое мгновение мое сердце пускается вскачь.

_«Это самый прекрасный комплимент, что ты когда-либо мне делал, Котенок»._

Я о многом буду жалеть, моя Леди… Но об _этих мгновениях_? Никогда…

Никогда.

_«Я люблю тебя, Ледибаг»._

Всё останавливается.

Тишина.

Небытие.

Шипение.

Неожиданный вдох.

Хриплый, жалобный голос, раздирающий кашель. Знакомый. Она дышит, с трудом.

Она дышит. Она жива.

_Она. Дышит._

— Кот?

Успокоившись, я погружаюсь во тьму.

Теперь я действительно могу уйти.

**_День_ ** **_-1_ **

_—_ _Но_ _,_ _отец_ _!_ _А как же лицей, мои кружки, мои друзья!_

_— Не начинай опять, Адриан. Тебе исполнилось пятнадцать, пора учиться управлять своим наследством. Я начинаю серию деловых поездок, и ты будешь меня сопровождать. Естественно, ты параллельно возобновишь частные уроки с Натали. Мы уезжаем завтра._

_— З-завтра? Я думал, вы разрешили мне закончить триместр! Я еще никого не предупредил! Я не набрался смелости, чтобы…_

_— Конец дискуссии, Адриан._

_— Отец? Отец, прошу вас! Я всегда делал, как вы хотите, всегда. Потому что доверял вам. Но сегодня я знаю, что мое место здесь, в Париже. Попытайтесь меня понять, я не хочу всё бросать! Я… Я не могу!_

_— Я сказал: конец дискуссии. Я твой отец, и твое место там, где я решу._

_— Нет. Вы… Ты не мой отец. Ты никогда им не был, даже когда мама еще была здесь. Тебе всегда было плевать на нас!_

_— Адриан!_

**_— Проклятье! Забудь обо мне до завтра!_ **

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -?_ **

Я спрыгиваю на прилегающую улочку, ловко приземляюсь за рядом мусорных баков. Вздохнув, шепчу:

— Плагг, снять трансформацию.

По телу пробегают мурашки. Открыв глаза, я встречаюсь с изумрудным взглядом Плагга, необычайно нерешительным.

— И что теперь будем делать?

Я пожимаю плечами и раздраженно фыркаю. Пробежка по крышам немного успокоила меня, но горечь по-прежнему остается.

— Ни малейшего представления. Но я не вернусь в особняк, это точно.

Мой отец и его планы могут идти лесом. Предпочитаю убивать время до второй половины дня, чем изображать идеального сына. Чем я рискую в любом случае? Я завтра уезжаю, хуже наказания он уже не придумает.

— Ледибаг должна связаться со мной в три часа. А пока что…

Плагг молча кивает. Я рефлекторно бросаю взгляд на мобильник, чтобы узнать время, но, прежде чем покинуть комнату в облике Черного Кота, я вынул из него аккумулятор. Включать его нельзя ни в коем случае: Натали воспользуется этим, чтобы найти меня.

— Есть хочу.

Я подавляю нервный смех: Плагг и его желудок — вечная забота. Вдруг почувствовав холод, — костюм Черного Кота с его согревающей функцией решительно практичен, — я поправляю шарф и засовываю руки в карманы анорака.

— Что будем делать, Адриан? — ворчливо повторяет Плагг.

Не ответив, я приглашаю его спрятаться в мой воротник, после чего осторожно выхожу из тайника и поднимаюсь по улочке к более оживленной авеню. В моем распоряжении всё утро — со мной давным-давно такого не случалось, — но я не знаю, куда пойти. Ледибаг недоступна, как всегда, когда у нас нет запланированного патруля. Так чем заняться? Заявиться к Нино? Он уехал на каникулы и вернется только вечером. Хлоя? Я знаю ее с детства, но она, вероятно, последний человек, кого я хочу сегодня видеть. Учитывая ее манию без конца делать селфи, когда она со мной, Натали за десять минут найдет меня через соцсети.

Пока я бежал по крышам, мне в голову пришел только один человек. К несчастью, вопреки всем усилиям, ее невозможно найти. Я вздыхаю, опустив голову. Это мой последний день в Париже — последнее мгновение свободы… и я останусь совсем один?

— О, Здравствуй!

Я подпрыгиваю, вырванный из размышлений. Передо мной стоит невысокая женщина с раскосыми глазами, держащая в руках пакет с продуктами.

— М-мадам Чен?

Я не должен бы так удивляться, ее булочная за углом авеню!

— Адриан, не так ли? — она улыбается удивленно, но тепло. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Э, гм… Я шел поздороваться с Маринетт?

Ее улыбка становится мягче.

— Мне очень жаль, но ее нет. Наверное, она забыла, что ты зайдешь.

Это я уже знаю. Черный Кот тайком заглянул к ней на балкон, но комната Маринетт пуста, как и остальная квартира.

— Нет-нет. Мы не договаривались, я… Маринетт однажды мне рассказывала о фильме, который недавно вышел, я… Я хотел предложить ей пойти посмотреть его сегодня.

Я с трудом подбираю объяснения — игнорируя Плагга, который потешается, спрятавшись в шарфе, — мамам Чен внимательно меня слушает.

— Это моя вина, я должен был ее предупредить, что зайду, но я забыл дома телефон.

Я нерешительно топчусь под доброжелательным взглядом матери Маринетт. Мне следовало бы попрощаться и развернуться. В Париже хватает развлечений, я найду, чем заняться до трех часов. Но одиночество давит.

_Особенно сегодня…_

Улыбка мадам Чен, когда она жестом приглашает меня следовать за собой, становится сияющей.

— Я могу позвонить ей, если хочешь. Она должна была провести день у Альи, которая живет не так далеко. Уверена, Маринетт будет счастлива узнать, что ты здесь, и всего через пять минут присоединится к нам.

Она смеется, чем напоминает мне свою дочь — сколько раз я слышал такой смех за спиной во время уроков, вызванный шуткой Альи или оплошностью Нино.

Сам не заметив как, я уже последовал за мадам Чен. Булочная, оказывается, полна покупателей. Месье Дюпен вежливо приветствует меня из-за прилавка, удивленный моей нерешительностью, пока жена не подходит и не хлопает его по плечу. Они, похоже, понимают друг друга с одного взгляда, без слов. И месье Дюпен, сияя, возвращается к клиентам, тогда как его супруга с телефоном в руке приглашает меня пройти в подсобку. Я подчиняюсь, на сердце становится легче.

Когда мои обязанности слишком давят на меня, я частенько брожу по Парижу в облике Черного Кота, свободный, как ветер. Но теперь я лучше понимаю, почему пришел сегодня именно в этот квартал. Дюпен-Чены всегда были доброжелательны ко мне. Их простота и жизнерадостность заворожили меня, как и их нежность к Маринетт в тех редких случаях, когда я видел их вместе.

Семья Дюпен-Чен — именно то, о чем я мечтал с тех пор, как исчезла моя мать. А теперь, когда я покидаю этот город, я понимаю, что мне никогда не было столь необходимо поговорить с моей самой первой… _подругой_. Маринетт.

Первая, кому я осмелился объяснить, почему был так неловок во время появления в коллеже. Первая, кто искренне меня ненавидел из-за той глупой истории со жвачкой, и первая, столь же искренне простившая меня.

Плагг вздыхает возле моей шеи. Тем не менее он издает смешок, который я слышал от него лишь несколько раз, когда он потешался над моим взаимодействием с некоторым девочками в коллеже.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, пацан.

Я едва заметно киваю.

_Да, я тоже._

Солнце окончательно скрылось за толстым слоем облаков. Ледяной ветер свистит в ушах. Привалившись к гигантскому металлическому косяку, я насыщаюсь неприступным видом на Марсово Поле, болтая ногой в пустоте, играя с порывами ветра.

От нечего делать я снова включаю коммуникатор на моем шесте, но нет ни звонков, ни сообщений. Время идет так медленно, что я скоро поверю, что электронные часы неисправны. С долгим зевком я закрываю коммуникатор и опускаю веки.

Маринетт была слишком занята, чтобы отменить свои планы с Альей. От одного воспоминания о смущенном лице ее матери и моей неловкой попытке успокоить ее, прежде чем раскланяться, я краснею от стыда.

Я пытаюсь убедить себя, что это к лучшему. В любом случае, если бы у меня был выбор, я предпочел бы встретиться с Маринетт в облике Черного Кота. Хотя мы больше года каждый день встречаемся в классе, она по-прежнему чудовищно стесняется, когда я Адриан, и обычно ей удается расслабиться лишь через пару часов — думаю, из-за того, что я модель. С Черным Котом ей более комфортно — _и мне тоже_. С моим альтер эго Маринетт милая и теплая, порой немного язвительная в своих репликах, но искренняя и достойная доверия.

Думаю, если я хотел кому-то сегодня сообщить о моем неминуемом отъезде, так это Маринетт. С ней мне наверняка не пришлось бы опасаться последствий. Приступов слез — как с Хлоей — или громких криков о несправедливости — как с Нино. Просто кто-то, кто выслушает и успокоит, как было во время нашей тренировки для турнира видеоигр.

Ладно, неважно. У нее сегодня не было времени ни для Адриана, ни для Черного Кота. И учитывая мое нынешнее состояние духа, в конечном счете мне, наверное, лучше остаться одному. Не надо никого щадить, натягивая маску идеального ученика.

Я бросаю еще один взгляд на шест. До трех часов осталось несколько минут. Если Ледибаг пунктуальна — и, честно говоря, я надеюсь на это… — у меня скоро будет другой предмет для размышлений.

_«Мы уезжаем завтра»._

Я поднимаю глаза к небу, терзаемый сожалением. Однако я уже несколько недель готовлюсь к отъезду, и его приближение на несколько дней на самом деле не слишком многое меняет. Но я не сообщил никому, кроме Ледибаг. На что я надеялся, откладывая разговор об этом с Нино и остальными? Избежать долгих прощаний и дополнительных страданий? Или же я ждал, что какое-нибудь непредвиденное обстоятельство позволит мне остаться?

Ненавижу перемены. _На самом деле_ ненавижу.

— Проклятье. К черту!

От моего толчка раздвижной шест растягивается и с грохотом ударяет в металлическую арматуру. Удар долго резонирует. Я стискиваю зубы, по мне проходит настолько сильная вибрация, что чувства спутываются.

— К черту.

Я вдыхаю полной грудью, чтобы успокоиться. Температура не перестает падать. Пахнет снегом. Невозможно сказать, с чем связана эта интуиция — наверняка один из эффектов моего симбиоза с Плаггом…

Знакомый звон заставляет меня подпрыгнуть. Наконец-то! Со смесью радости и опасения я нажимаю на кнопку кончиком когтя и подношу шест к уху.

— Какая пунктуальность, моя Леди! — удовлетворенно мурчу я.

Она на том конце удивленно хихикает.

_— Черный Кот? Всё хорошо? Ты звучишь… странно._

Я поспешно сажусь, нахмурившись. Пафосно прочищаю горло, на самом деле чувствуя себя неловко.

— Свежий воздух, моя Леди. Эйфелева башня — прекрасное место для медитации, но от холода я хриплю, как мартовский кот.

_— Ха-ха. С твоим чувством юмора всё в порядке, это уже что-то…_

Я сокрушенно улыбаюсь. И внимательно слушаю, когда она продолжает, вдруг став серьезной:

_— Я хотела бы познакомить тебя кое-с-кем. Отправляю тебе адрес на коммуникатор. Жду тебя там._

Ее слова сопровождает тихий звонок. Быстрым взглядом я проверяю данные. Это в двенадцатом округе.

— Получил, моя Леди!

_— Не могу пока сказать тебе больше, но ты должен там появиться в гражданском облике… Это важно — чтобы не вызвать подозрений._

Ошеломленный, я колеблюсь несколько секунд — к чему столько тайн? Если я приду в облике Адриана, есть риск, что она увидит меня и узнает. А я больше не хочу, чтобы она знала мою личность, ни за что.

_— Черный Кот? Не беспокойся, я не увижу тебя, пока ты снова не трансформируешься._

Я закрываю глаза и встряхиваю головой. Я всегда доверял ей. И не сегодня начинать сомневаться.

— Загадочное свидание? Все девять жизней этого ждал, моя Леди. Дай мне десять минут — уже иду.

Я слышу, как она вздыхает. Со смешком прерываю связь и быстро встаю. Тем не менее меня терзает одна мысль.

Я должен буду сказать ей, что уезжаю завтра. Горло сдавливает. Попрощаться с Ледибаг самое позднее этим вечером?

Нет. Нет. Этого я тоже не смогу. Невыносимая трусость, но я всё же предпочитаю уехать, ничего ей не сказав, чем рисковать сорвать маску и выдать ей мою подавленность. Я хочу, чтобы она помнила меня, как милого и уверенного в себе Черного Кота. Если для того, чтобы изобразить обычное хорошее настроение, я должен ей солгать, пусть будет так.

С тяжелым сердцем я устремляюсь в пустоту.

**_Час -13_ **

Тишина давит. После того, как я столько времени — больше часа? — провел в разговорах, обсуждениях, вопросах, она смущает. Сидя по-турецки, Мастер Фу вздыхает, сжав кулаки.

— В общем, мы в самом настоящем тупике. Досадно.

Сидя перед ним на коленях, я невольно моргаю. Я вдруг жалею, что Плагг скрылся, чтобы заняться не-знаю-чем с Вайззом. Мне не помешало бы прямо сейчас дружеское присутствие.

— Напомни, на какую дату назначен твой отъезд, Адриан?

Я готов уже назвать обычную дату — конец каникул, — но спохватываюсь. Поджимаю губы, молча смотрю на старого Хранителя. Я только что познакомился с ним, но Плагг и Ледибаг ему доверяют. Значит, я тоже могу ему доверять, не так ли?

— Завтра. Отец перенес наш отъезд. Я узнал только сегодня утром.

Старик ожидаемо дергается.

— Я хочу, чтобы это осталось между нами. Ледибаг не должна знать.

Под его одновременно жестким и испуганным взглядом я торопливо добавляю:

— Пожалуйста, Мастер Фу. Так будет лучше.

— С каких пор ты скрываешь от напарницы столь важные вещи, Черный Кот?

Я в свою очередь сжимаю кулаки:

— Это первый и последний раз. В любом случае, скоро она уже не будет моей напарницей.

Горечь усиливается от вопиющего разочарования в глазах Мастера Фу: я сказал, не успев подумать, но неважно. Я знаю, что веду себя как трус, нет необходимости мне на это указывать.

Старик размышляет несколько мгновений, его лоб прорезает множество озабоченных складок.

— М-м. Ваш симбиоз разрушен, теперь я это чувствую. Мысленно ты уже уехал, Черный Кот. Тогда больше ничего не поделаешь. С сегодняшнего вечера я начинаю поиски другого Носителя… Старше и независимее, само собой разумеется. Я больше не повторю ошибки.

Он встает и приглашает меня сделать то же самое.

— Как только новый Носитель будет назначен и трансформируется… Ты хорошо понял, что это будет значить для тебя?

Я молча киваю, желудок скручивает. Он рассказал мне достаточно подробностей, но ничто не заставит меня отказаться от своего решения.

— Возможно, на несколько дней ты будешь дезориентирован. Память может вводить тебя в заблуждение, настроение — тоже.

— Неважно, — из удальства бормочу я. — Я рассчитываю, что отец и моя наставница Натали будут, как всегда, думать за меня. Если я буду выглядеть потерянным, они наверняка решат, что это потрясение от переезда.

С болью в сердце я достаю из кармана черную коробочку, в которой когда-то находился мой Камень Чудес, когда я впервые встретился с Плаггом.

— Полагаю, ты хочешь попрощаться со своим квами, прежде чем отдать мне Кольцо.

Я с облегчением киваю: я надеялся на эту отсрочку, однако не осмеливаясь ее потребовать. По-моему, я и так уже слишком многого требую.

Снова став невозмутимым, Мастер Фу касается выступающего нефрита на одном из своих браслетов — вероятно, его Камня Чудес. Почти сразу же из стены появляется Вайзз с вопросительным выражением:

— Мастер?

— Проводи Адриана к Плаггу. С сегодняшнего вечера он отказывается от своего статуса Носителя.

Квами-черепаха застывает в воздухе, расширив глаза.

— Что… Что, прямо сейчас? Адриан, ты точно уверен? У тебя есть еще несколько дней!

Мягкий вежливый тон Вайзза вызывает у меня позабавленную усмешку.

— Да, Вайзз. Так лучше.

— Но…

— Вайзз, — перебивает его Мастер Фу. — Он принял решение. Пожалуйста.

Квами застывает, обменивается грустным взглядом со своим Носителем. И, наконец, кланяется:

— Сюда, пожалуйста.

Я собираюсь пойти за Вайззом, как некоторое время назад сделала Ледибаг. Вдруг меня охватывают угрызения совести, и я поворачиваюсь к старику:

— Мастер Фу, я…

— До свидания, Адриан. Когда попрощаешься, можешь оставить свой Камень Чудес в комнате, которую тебе укажет Вайзз.

Я передумываю, сжав кулаки. На стенах висит множество китайских гравюр и каллиграфий, и мне вспоминаются мои уроки севернокитайского. Я бормочу, наверняка со слишком школьным акцентом, добавив легкий обязательный поклон:

_— Спасибо за науку, Мастер. Я хотел бы, чтобы у меня была возможность встретить вас при более благоприятных обстоятельствах._

И поскольку Мастер Фу упорно избегает моего взгляда, прямой как палка, я добавляю по-французски:

— Мне очень жаль.

И только когда я уже открыл дверь, Мастер Фу бросает не резким, а усталым голосом:

— Не так как мне, Черный Кот.

И, повернувшись спиной, он шепчет, вероятно, на своем родном языке:

_— Доброго ветра, Адриан._

Я закрываю за собой створку двери. Стало еще темнее, чем было, когда я пришел. Единственный источник света исходит от стеклянной двери в конце коридора. Словно под анестезией я следую за Вайззом, который приводит меня в маленькую кухню, где я оставил свои вещи. Я замечаю еще одну закрытую дверь, напротив моей, и меня озаряет любопытное предчувствие.

— Ледибаг… Она там ждет?

Вайзз кивает в знак подтверждения. Моя ладонь хватает ручку, но я стою, застыв, с пересохшим горлом.

— Черный Кот, — наконец, шепчет квами. — Она не в трансформации.

Я понимаю, что даже когда не знал этого, уже не был способен открыть дверь. У меня больше нет права. Впрочем, у меня его никогда не было. Она всегда предельно ясно высказывалась на этот счет.

Я прислоняюсь лбом к створке двери и закрываю глаза. Зачем разочаровывать ее, раскрывая ее личность? Некоторое время спустя я всё забуду. И даже если я ни о чем не вспомню, она будет беспокоиться, возможно, даже попытается защитить меня, если однажды я вернусь в Париж — я еще помню ее отчаяние, когда Вольпина угрожала смертью иллюзорному Адриану.

Я не стану ее слабостью. Не буду ее Ахиллесовой пятой. Никогда. Разоблачить себя было бы бесполезно, опасно и исключительно эгоистично…

И всё же, что бы я ни отдал, чтобы это произошло. Чтобы она знала всё! Чтобы хотя бы один дорогой мне человек мог засвидетельствовать, что я не только Адриан, не «только» сын Габриэля Агреста.

Черный Кот… Свободное существо, радостное и свободное.

_Мое настоящее я._

— Снег идет.

Мечтательный голос Вайзза вырывает меня из мыслей. Зависнув перед большим окном, квами внимательно созерцает улицу. Я в свою очередь подхожу. Снег падает крупными хлопьями. К своему удивлению, я замечаю на снежном ковре Плагга. Он же не выносит ни холода, ни дождя!

Словно котенок, он наблюдает за чем-то кружащимся в высоте. Грациозная яркая фигурка — розово-красно-черная. Наверняка, квами Ледибаг, с внезапной нежностью понимаю я.

Она спускается к нему, выполняя множество пируэтов. Я позабавленно улыбаюсь, когда она тянет его за ухо, и удивляюсь, что он не злится еще больше. К моему восхищению, он даже в свою очередь отрывается от земли и повторяет ее чудную хореографию с такой ловкостью, какой я у него не подозревал.

Забавное и трогательное зрелище. Странно сокровенное.

— В тот день тоже шел снег.

Печальный голос Вайзза настораживает меня. В полумраке коридора квами светится слабым зеленым светом.

— В какой день? — шепчу я.

Спустя несколько мгновений созерцательной тишины Вайзз обращает на меня мечтательный взгляд.

— В день, когда они согласились всегда жить в разлуке, чтобы быть связанными навечно.

Я недоуменно хмурюсь. Судя по задумчивой мимике Вайзза, он уверен в смысле своих слов, однако весьма туманных.

— Они символизируют равновесие всего. Центр нашей системы. Они словно звезда, а мы дополняющие их спутники. Так было всегда, и так будет всегда.

Я киваю, не пытаясь понять. Мне вдруг вспоминается один вопрос. В предыдущие разы я так и не добился ответа от Плагга…

— Откуда происходят квами?

Вайзз улыбается сокрушенно, почти загадочно.

— Это, Адриан, квами должен открывать своему Носителю, и только когда посчитает уместным.

Он моргает и резко поворачивается, будто внезапно вспомнив про мою ситуацию. Бесшумно вздохнув, он глубоко кланяется:

— Для меня было честью встретиться с тобой, Черный Кот. Прошу теперь извинить меня, но я нужен моему Хозяину. Желаю тебе долгой прекрасной жизни, полной восторгов.

С этими странными, будто появившимися из другой эпохи словами он подплывает к двери в кабинет Мастера Фу и исчезает. Я снова сосредотачиваюсь на Плагге и его подруге. Их танец заканчивается. С тяжелым сердцем я вижу, как мой квами совершает последний молчаливый поклон, не касаясь и не глядя на нее. Потом он направляется в мою сторону и проходит сквозь стекло. Я удивленно отступаю.

— Плагг?

В полумраке изумрудные глаза Плагга сверкают как никогда. Когда он, наконец, поднимает ко мне голову, я без труда замечаю две влажные дорожки на бархате его щек.

_«Они согласились всегда жить в разлуке, чтобы быть связанными навечно»._

— О, Плагг.

Я складываю руки чашей под его дрожащей фигуркой, и он опускается в мои ладони. Он издает жалобное рычание, но его взгляд сверкает горечью.

— Ты всё забудешь. А значит, не будешь ни о чем жалеть. Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло, Адриан… Нет, ты не представляешь.

Я инстинктивно поднимаю его на уровень глаз и наклоняю голову, горло сжимает. Как сделал бы настоящий кот, он прижимается лбом к моему лбу, возможно, немного сильнее, чем необходимо.

— Придурок, Плагг. Мне будет тебя не хватать, так или иначе.

— Это ты так говоришь, — прерывисто ворчит он.

— Да, и я так думаю. Я знаю, что было до того, как ты появился. Так что я знаю, что будет _после._ Мне **будет** тебя не хватать, Плагг.

— Тем лучше. В кои-то веки не только я буду жалеть.

Я издаю приглушенный горький смешок.

— Плагг… У меня есть к тебе последняя просьба.

— Ну-ну, — ворчит он. — Вот уж удивительно.

— Трансформируешь меня? В последний раз?

— С каких пор ты считаешь, что должен спрашивать разрешения, пацан?

— С тех пор, как видел, как плачет мой лучший друг.

Изумрудные глаза Плагга расширяются, а потом вспыхивают еще сильнее. Его вибриссы на мгновение вздрагивают.

— Только если тебе есть чем потом подзарядить меня, — хриплым и недовольным тоном выдыхает он.

Я смеюсь от всего сердца:

— В моей сумке. У меня есть твой любимый камамбер. Целиком.

Плагг вздрагивает и закрывает глаза. Он молчит некоторое время, а потом вздыхает. Его левый глаз приоткрывается, блестящий и насмешливый.

— Ну? Чего ты ждешь, Черный Кот?

**_Час -12_ **

Хлопает дверь. Тишина угнетает.

Я сползаю по двери на пол, сотрясаемый беззвучным рыданием. Слезы уже текут по моим щекам, неумолимые, горячие. Я вытираю их сердитым жестом, стиснув зубы.

Ледибаг. Мне кажется, я еще чувствую ее стройную спортивную фигуру, прижатую ко мне. Я еще ощущаю тепло ее лба на моих губах, восхитительный запах ее темных волос. Я еще слышу ее дрожащий пораженный голос.

_«Черный Кот!»_

Я всхлипываю — приглушенно, невольно, пафосно. Сильнее сжимаюсь. В последний раз я так плакал по матери.

Всё кончено. Всё кончено!

— Адриан?

Надо мной раздается встревоженный голос Плагга.

— Да что случилось-то? Что сказала Ледибаг?

_Всё кончено. Конец. Я больше никогда ее не увижу._

Я издаю стон, не в состоянии сдержать рыдания. Я уже больше ничего не контролирую. Это _больно_. Слишком больно. По-другому, но так же сильно, как с мамой. Я больше не могу… Я больше не могу!

А вдобавок мне стыдно. Потому что я не сумел остаться сильным. Потому что мне не хватило храбрости сказать ей, что я уезжаю. Потому что вместо этого я признался ей в своих чувствах, а потом сбежал как трус, не оборачиваясь!

_«Я люблю тебя, Ледибаг!»_

Меня достало. Достало пытаться быть надежным и идеальным, когда я вовсе не такой. Достало ранить тех, кого я люблю, достало их покидать, достало их терять! Я хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось!

А ведь всё только начинается!

Я подношу руку к Кольцу и шепчу сквозь рыдания:

— Прости, Плагг!

— Адриан!

— Я отказываюсь от тебя!

Я снимаю Камень Чудес, и воцаряется тишина. Я застываю, мне больно дышать, сердце бешено колотится. Слезы текут по щекам, почти раздражающе. В конце концов, я поднимаю глаза, сотрясаемый судорожными рыданиями.

Кухня темна и пуста. Дрожа, я смотрю на зажатое в моей ладони ставшее черным Кольцо. Мне страшно его выпустить, оставить. Но еще больше мне страшно снова его надеть.

_Прости, Плагг. Прости._

Я встаю, пошатываясь, достаю из кармана эбеновую коробочку. Убираю туда Кольцо и кладу ее на соседний стол. В тот момент, когда ее надо отпустить, у меня сдают нервы.

Я должен всё перечеркнуть. Но я не могу!

_«Есть только один Черный Кот, который внушил мне желание и мужество быть Ледибаг. И это всегда будешь ты»._

Я обречен покинуть Париж. Так что я отказываюсь от Черного Кота, чтобы кто-то другой мог взять на себя эту роль и защищать ее. Это самое главное.

_Ради нее. Я делаю это ради нее._

Я отпускаю коробочку, молча смотрю на нее.

С трудом вдыхаю, рыдания временно успокоились. Прежде чем они снова обрушатся на меня, я надеваю анорак, натягиваю капюшон на всё еще покрытые снегом волосы, беру рюкзак. Я выхожу из комнаты, не оглядываясь, пересекаю коридор, и выхожу из квартиры Мастера Фу.

Всё кончено.

Я сделал правильный выбор.

**_Час -11_ **

_— Национальный музей Естественной истории снова открыл свои двери_ _сегодня после полудня, когда завершились текущие проверки из-за неожиданно появившейся вчера вечером акумы. Можно отметить возросший поток воодушевленных посетителей, несомненно, привлеченных снимками ископаемых существ, которые свободно бродили по Парижу прошлой ночью…_

— Похоже, все скелеты ожили! Представляете, если бы сбежали тирексы?

— Мой кузен живет напротив музея. На его балкон сел птеродактиль!

Убаюканный покачиванием автобуса и мурлыканием радио, я рефлекторно прислушиваюсь, настороженный смехом и возбужденными восклицаниями. Слева от меня подростки обмениваются комментариями по поводу сегодняшних новостей.

— Блин, хотел бы я это видеть. В девяти из десяти случаев в новостях объявляют слишком поздно. Когда я прихожу, нападение завершено, а Ледибаг и Черный Кот уже исчезли!

Я вздыхаю под капюшоном. Подумать только, есть еще простофили, бегущие к местам нападений и снимающие происходящее, вместо того чтобы найти безопасное место… Но тирексы правда были потрясные.

Ну, не так, как она…

_«У нас еще есть время, Черный Кот. У нас может получиться!»_

Она по-прежнему в это верит. Мне не хватило духу разрушить ее надежды. В любом случае, зачем? Лучше было оставить как есть.

Отсутствие Кольца на правой руке болезненно чувствуется, и в горле поднимается новое рыдание. Я сжимаю кулаки, глаза сухи до боли. Я сделал правильный выбор. Я сделал правильный выбор. Плагг бы понял. И она тоже поймет. Может быть.

Но зачем же я ей это сказал?

_«Ледибаг, я люблю тебя…»_

Я съеживаюсь на сиденье, охваченный стыдом. Сосредотачиваюсь на голосе дикторши в надежде переключить мысли на другое.

_— И без перехода — снег! Он, наконец, появился после необычайной волны холода, которая коснулась Парижа несколько дней назад. Сильный снегопад начался вечером и, должно быть, продолжится всю ночь. Завтра уличное движение в черте города…_

Я сел в первый попавшийся автобус, не заботясь о направлении — я не хочу возвращаться, но здесь хотя бы хорошо. Я вытираю влажные веки и обращаю пресыщенный взгляд на авеню за окном. Это уже не несколько снежных хлопьев — на город обрушился настоящий белый поток. Уличное движение от этого только ухудшается, судя по тому, как без конца тормозит автобус. Скоро быстрее будет идти пешком…

_— И только что поступило экстренное сообщение: Адриан Агрест, сын короля моды Габриэля Агреста, исчез сегодня утром из фамильного особняка. Согласно некоторым близким к полиции источникам, он был замечен несколькими свидетелями в двенадцатом округе во второй половине дня…_

**_«Проклятье! Забудь обо мне до завтра!»_ **

Я сжимаюсь на сиденье. Рефлекторно опускаю голову рядом с другими пассажирами и сильнее натягиваю капюшон. Нет, мой отец ведь не сделал этого? Позвонить копам всего через несколько часов после моего ухода, когда он может исчезать на два дня, и я не имею права ничего сказать?!

_— Уже проводятся задержания с целью проверки документов. Напоминаем: Адриан Агрест, местная звезда модельного бизнеса — известное парижанам лицо, поскольку он…_

_Задержани_ я? Это заходит слишком далеко!

Я роюсь в карманах в поисках мобильника. Он выключен с утра, поскольку у Натали есть досадная склонность выслеживать мой GPS, когда она не обнаруживает меня там, где я должен быть. Деталь, которая могла бы оказаться проблемой, если бы мой телефон не дезактивировался при каждой трансформации… От этой неуместной мысли горечь сдавливает мне горло. Сжав зубы, я вставляю в телефон аккумулятор и включаю его, покорно ожидая лавину осуждающих сообщений.

Вдруг автобус сотрясает глухой грохот, он резко тормозит и его заносит. Закричавших пассажиров швыряет вперед. Я поднимаю руки и хватаюсь в последний момент, чтобы не врезаться в сиденье передо мной. Мобильник вылетает из рук и скользит под сиденьями. Я смущенно оглядываю других пассажиров, растерянных и обеспокоенных, как и я. Автобус больше не двигается, а долгую минуту спустя двери открываются, и водитель угрюмо объявляет:

— Дамы и господа, на дороге происшествие. Спасибо за терпение.

Поскольку движение, похоже, окончательно застопорилось, я предпочитаю покинуть мое место. Я нахожу, наконец, телефон под одним из сидений, беру его и, не оглядываясь, выхожу из автобуса.

Снаружи совсем темно, густо валит снег. На авеню грандиозная пробка, но источника проблемы с моего места не видно. Вдалеке слышны сирены. Вероятно, авария на одном из перекрестков впереди. С такой погодой было бы неудивительно…

Стало еще холоднее, чем когда я садился в автобус. Передернувшись, я поправляю шарф и капюшон, после чего проверяю телефон, невредимый, несмотря на полет. Естественно, я обнаруживаю уйму вызовов и сообщений от Натали — в среднем каждые десять минут, начиная с утра. Я прокручиваю список голосовых сообщений, когда одно имя привлекает мое внимание — один из самых первых звонков. Сбитый с толку, я выбираю его и с колотящимся сердцем подношу телефон к уху.

_— Адриан._

От серьезного и невыразительного голоса отца у меня сжимается горло. Я подумываю, не прервать ли сообщение, но оно длится всего пятнадцать секунд. Я же могу столько продержаться, да?

_— Не делай ситуацию сложнее, чем она уже есть. Я должен уехать и не оставлю тебя здесь одного._

Вздох. Молчание.

_— Возвращайся. Пожалуйста._

Снова молчание, а потом сообщение обрывается. Пораженный, я опускаю мобильник. Когда он в последний раз звонил мне лично? Когда я слышал такое волнение в его голосе?

…ведь не в ту же эпоху, когда исчезла мама?

Я машинально поднимаю взгляд. Снежные хлопья блестят на фоне чернильно-черного неба. И вдруг мой блуждающий взгляд привлекает одно из них. Странной формы, оно, дрожа, устраивается наверху фонаря.

Бабочка. Белая, полупрозрачная. Как те, которых освобождает Ледибаг, когда акума очищена.

Я пораженно созерцаю снегопад новым взглядом. Снег, да. Но в вышине небо Парижа заполнено еще и бабочками. Белыми бабочками. Сотнями. Меня охватывает глухая тревога, и я инстинктивно настораживаюсь.

Это не акумы — по крайней мере, пока еще нет. Но что означает такая демонстрация сил? Что Бражник затевает?

Звонит мой телефон, и я подпрыгиваю, отвлекаясь от наблюдений. Это Натали. Я рефлекторно перемещаюсь в укрытие под воротами и отвечаю.

— А-алло?

_— А! Адриан! Наконец-то, вы ответили!_

Обычно такой спокойный, голос Натали невероятно пронзителен. Она испускает долгий вздох облегчения — совершенно неслыханно для нее.

_— Всё в порядке? Где вы?_

Продолжая наблюдать за армадой белых бабочек, я пытаюсь отвечать, как можно естественнее:

— Я уже возвращался. Мне было необходимо проветриться. Сожалею, если причинил беспокойство…

_— «Беспокойство»? Вы исчезли с радаров больше, чем на восемь часов, что на вас нашло?!_

Поморщившись, я отодвигаю телефон от уха. Определенно, Натали не приучила меня к подобным эмоциональным взрывам…

_— Где вы? Я посылаю за вами лимузин, вы возвращаетесь немедленно._

Раздается еще один глухой грохот, гораздо ближе. Я вздрагиваю. Можно подумать… взрыв?

Бабочка на фонаре улетает, легко взмахнув крыльями. Я покидаю укрытие, чтобы проследить за ней взглядом, испытывая одновременно подозрительность и восхищение.

— Не надо, Натали, уличное движение застопорилось из-за снега. Я дойду пешком…

Вспышка. Пылающая стрела сбивает бабочку в полете и врезается в снег. Раздается гулкий голос:

**— Все! Они все должны исчезнуть!**

Взрыв. Надо мной. Взрывной волной меня бросает на землю.

Всё перепутывается. В ушах звенит. Люди бегут и кричат, толкают меня, убегают. Удар вырывает телефон у меня из рук. Я съеживаюсь на асфальте и жду, тяжело дыша.

Когда толкотня уменьшается, я потрясенно проверяю окрестности. Несколько других прохожих, как и я, на земле — оглушенные, ошеломленные. В небе по-прежнему растягивается гигантское огненное кольцо, в струях которого догорают бабочки. Жара такая, что еще несколько секунд идет не снег, а теплый дождь с пылью, которая запорашивает глаза.

**— Исчезнуть! Уничтожить их! Всех, без исключения!**

Громовой голос совсем близко. Я поспешно сажусь, готовый прыгнуть под действием адреналина. Незнакомое существо на крыше автобуса разъяренно сканирует взглядом небо. От его кожи исходит густой серый туман.

**— Это конец! Конец эпохи! Никто их не заслуживает! Больше никто!**

Сердце пропускает удар. Последнее нападение акумы было меньше двадцати четырех часов назад. Только не снова!

_Не сейчас!_

Акуманизированный встречает мой взгляд и вдруг замолкает. Он выглядит так, словно громадный тяжелый рюкзак на спине пригибает его к земле. Раскачивающейся неровной походкой он подходит к краю автобуса. Его фигура, окруженная дымом, сжимается сильнее, когда он садится на корточки и выставляет перед собой руки, словно чтобы лучше разглядеть меня кажущимися странно близорукими глазами. Он будто размышляет, а потом полные ярости глаза расширяются, медленно, безмерно.

— Ты!

Жуткая усмешка искажает его злой рот. Я готовлюсь удрать, пока он не извлек еще один огненный шар, когда он рычит, сжав зубы:

— Ты! Ты… Черный Кот!

Я в свою очередь застываю. Подчиняясь дурацкому рефлексу, я смотрю на свои посиневшие от холода руки, на анорак, на порванные при падении джинсы. Я не в костюме. Я не Черный Кот. Я _Адриан_.

Но тогда… Тогда откуда он знает?!

— Всё это время, всё это время ты… И ты считаешь, будто можешь всё себе позволить? Серьезно?!

Он вопит и задыхается от собственной ярости. Он подносит руку к рюкзаку, достает оттуда пергамент, который загорается сам по себе. Я сразу узнаю снаряд, который на моих глазах сбил и сжег бабочку. По мне проходит новый разряд адреналина, и я бросаюсь бежать. Даже если меня тоже обстреляют, предпочитаю, чтобы это произошло в попытке бегства!

**— Повернись лицом! Встреть свою судьбу, мокрица! Предатель!**

Позади меня раздается взрыв. Взрывная волна лишает меня равновесия, и я растягиваюсь на асфальте. У меня нет привычной скорости и рефлексов. Проклятье, проклятье!

**— Умри! Умрите все!!!**

Вдруг раздается знакомый свист, а потом громкий металлический грохот сопровождает его визг ярости. Глянув через плечо, я вижу, как акуманизированный скользит и падает с автобуса, его нога захвачена тросом, который я узнаю из тысячи. Он падает на землю — туда, где еще несколько секунд назад находился я.

Снова свист, красная вспышка. Трос укорачивается, потом снова вылетает, обматывает автобус, сжимает его. Автобус качается и вдруг падает, скребет по асфальту, таща врага к стене, в которую он врезается в облаке искр и снежных хлопьев.

Из ниоткуда появляется фигура, встает между несколькими ошеломленными гражданскими и автобусом.

— Прячьтесь, быстро!

Я издаю пораженное восклицание, узнав этот пронзительный, но властный голос. В левой руке у нее сверкает красный диск.

— Ледибаг!

Она подпрыгивает. Испуганный взгляд обращается на меня.

— А-Адриан?!

Она делает шаг ко мне.

— Ты ранен?

Автобус стонет. Вспышка. Взрыв.

Автобус отлетает на другую сторону улицы, по пути ударив ее. Несмотря на щит, ее отбрасывает на несколько метров, она прыгает на машину и падает, тяжело дыша.

**— Ледибаг!!!**

Я бросаю взгляд на врага. Впечатанный в стену, он всё еще с трудом приходит в себя. Я разворачиваюсь на сто восемьдесят градусов, бегу к ней и встаю на колени, чтобы осмотреть ее.

— Ты в порядке?

Она мучительно кашляет. Когда она отодвигает меня, я мельком вижу, как ее рука в красной перчатке поспешно вытирает губы. Ее костюм невредим, но подбородок распух. Волосы немного пахнут палёным. Лишь сейчас начинает завывать сирена, предупреждающая об акуме — акуманизированного только что заметили. А она уже в скверном состоянии.

— …порядок, я гораздо выносливее… А ты?

Ее голубые глаза изучают меня из-за маски.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — бормочу я с комом в горле. — Благодаря тебе, Ледибаг!

В ее потухших глаза зажигается искра. Она переключает внимание на противника, которому удалось отделиться от стены, и он покачивается, обхватив голову руками. Перед его злым лицом зависает знакомый символ, и он с воплем падает на колени.

— Бражник временами берет контроль. Хорошо. Иначе было бы хуже!

Она остается напряженной, настороже, хотя враг явно беспомощен. Я знаю, что это значит: она еще не определила источник зла, зараженный акумой предмет, который надо непременно уничтожить.

Один из брелоков на его запястьях? Громадный рюкзак? Как понять, когда не знаешь его личность?

Ледибаг выпрямляется, еще едва заметно пошатываясь. Я поспешно останавливаю ее.

— Ты не можешь сражаться в таких условиях, Ледибаг!

— Придется. Черный Кот не придет.

Печальная, горькая покорность в ее голосе заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Инстинктивным движением запястья она снова активирует щит из йо-йо и дарит мне последнюю улыбку.

— Спрячься. Я позабочусь об остальном!

Враг переместился на крыши в попытке сбежать. Она прыгает на автобус, ее йо-йо устремляется ввысь и зацепляется за один из дымоходов.

— Моя Леди, подожди! Тебя убьют!

Готовая устремиться на крыши, она резко останавливается, и я в свою очередь застываю. Стоя под ливнем снега, прямая, как стрела, она бросает на меня через плечо непостижимый взгляд. Я смотрю в ответ, не зная, что еще сказать, хлопая ресницами под потоком снежинок. У меня вырвалось. У меня вырвалось!

_«Моя Леди»._

Она лукаво улыбается, и это разрывает мне сердце, поскольку я чувствую, что эта улыбка деланная. Она так поступает с гражданскими, чтобы подбодрить их, когда у нас еще нет ни малейшего представления об исходе сражения.

— Я защитница Парижа. Я не могу умереть, Адриан. Но… спасибо.

Йо-йо рассекает воздух. Мгновение спустя на крыше автобуса никого нет. Только бесшумно падающий снег.

Я шатаюсь, падаю рядом с помятой машиной, сипло дыша, еще сотрясаемый адреналином. Опускаю глаза на дрожащие руки — я избежал худшего. Но Ледибаг… Ледибаг ранена. Ледибаг сражается. Совсем одна.

_Я сделал правильный выбор? Серьезно?_

Между рук я различаю наполовину покрытый белым пушистым снегом асфальт. Там, где стояла Ледибаг, несколько красных хлопьев. Кроваво-красных.

Проклятье.

**Проклятье.**

**_Что я творю!_ **

Я сжимаю кулаки и в свою очередь срываюсь в бег. Мимо проносятся переполненные улицы, когда я бегу так, как никогда еще не бегал. Квартира Мастера Фу всего в нескольких десятков жилых блоков отсюда.

Я должен туда вернуться. Мастер Фу должен позволить мне вернуть Плагга. В последний раз. Только один раз, чтобы помочь ей, чтобы ее защитить!

Быстрее. Быстрее. И так уже достаточно времени потеряно.

_Что на меня нашло отказываться от Камня Чудес?!_

__


	8. Глава 7. Звезды и Армилляры

**_Армилляр (Армиллярная сфера)_**

_(географический и астрономический термин)_

_«Сегодня означает круги, которые представляют на земном глобусе экватор, меридианы и т.д.»_

_На вычитке слушалось:[«I saw the Devil» OST – Soohyun’s Theme](https://youtu.be/6P-71sIQiFQ)_

**_День -???_ **

Снег, вечный.

Времена года, незыблемые.

Горы, насколько хватает глаз. Солнце, синее бесконечное небо, и больше ничего.

Покой. Покой тела, духа и души. Тот покой, который даруют только юность, неведение и невинность. Повседневные радости. Любопытство, которое укрепляется, становится сильнее.

Затерянный храм посреди нигде, без возраста, незыблемый. Его тяжелые двери из красного дерева, скрипящие под ветром, которые открываются лишь раз в год. Чтобы принять новоприбывших, чтобы выпустить тех, кому больше нет здесь места, или кто желает вернуться к цивилизации.

Уроки — бесконечные, трудные и загадочные, преподносимые в тени стеллажей, заполненных знаниями. Тренировки в искусстве медитации, самоконтроля и сражения, проводимые во дворе, окруженном высокими стенами — твердыня, защищающая и изолирующая нас от внешнего мира. Повседневные занятия в уходе за храмом, требовательные и сложные, однако выполняемые всеми — как ветеранами, так и новичками с самого нежного возраста.

Святилище на последнем этаже здания. Его алтари, полные ревниво охраняемых реликвий.

Эбеновые Шкатулки, инкрустированные красной эмалью, стоящие в ряд под солнечным лучом. Окружающая их аура магии и запрета. Их тайны, открытые редким ветеранам, давшим обет больше никогда не выходить за стены храма.

Иногда одна из Шкатулок активируется сама по себе, и никто не может предвидеть это или объяснить. Тогда чудесные создания, которых она содержит, просыпаются и выбирают Хранителя среди обитателей храма. Им никто не возражает. После тайного обучения, длящегося несколько недель, двери твердыни открываются, и Шкатулка, как и ее Избранный, покидают сообщество.

Все Шкатулки разные, все Хранители уникальные. Но их роль неизменна: привести внешний мир к равновесию, вернуть дыхание жизни и надежды, когда всё кажется отданным разрушению и хаосу.

Иногда Шкатулка снова появляется в святилище, словно движимая собственной энергией или высшей волей. Под бдительным присмотром ветеранов ее жильцы засыпают, пока не прозвучит новый Призыв.

Иногда Шкатулка возвращается. Но ее Хранитель? Никогда.

Кто я? Откуда я?

У меня ведь была какая-то жизнь до того, как я взобрался на эту гору, прошел через эти двери и влился в ряды послушников. Короткая жизнь, наверняка трудная и хаотичная, поскольку я никому не был нужен. Мне кажется, когда я попал в храм, который стал моим домом, я едва умел ходить.

Кто же привел меня сюда, чтобы оставить здесь без сожалений? Как многие мне подобные, я ничего не помню об этом…

Я был никем. Ни самым мудрым, ни самым способным. Ни самым сильным, ни самым хитрым. Ни самым старательным в повседневных делах, и также не самым дисциплинированным. Сирота без прошлого среди многих других.

Я вырос в тени этих стен, подняв глаза к небу и солнцу. Убаюкивая уши наставлениями старших. Завороженный легендами и рассказами о моих предшественниках. Сколько послушников поступали в храм с его создания, но столь немногие остались и стали ветеранами. И еще меньше из их рядов вышло Хранителей.

Я мечтал, как все мои товарищи. Мечтал, что однажды одна из Шкатулок откроется для меня. Это источник радости и гордости, но также и великий страх. Поскольку быть избранным означает уйти, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Быть избранным означает странствовать на краю земли. Назначать и направлять Носителей. Действовать рассудительно и скрытно, чтобы исцелить мир, вернуть его в состояние равновесия, неустойчивое и постоянно меняющееся, но в котором хорошо жить.

Я мечтал. Надеялся. Молился, чтобы так или иначе мои усилия не были напрасны. Чтобы стать кем-то важным, могущественным. Кем-то, кто принимается в расчет.

Возможно, мне не следовало.

__

Где-то грохотала война. Где-то царили нищета и страх. Я тогда этого не знал.

Однажды к храму пришли люди. Умоляющие, голодные, жалкие. Моей первой и самой большой ошибкой было открыть им дверь.

Они вошли — вооруженные и безжалостные. Они украли всё, что было можно, остальное разрушили.

Они убили. Всех. Меня оставили умирать. Я помню крики, я помню огонь и взрывы. Я помню слезы, пепел, кровь не стенах и на снегу.

Храма больше нет. Он сгорел. Исчез.

_И это моя вина…_

Одна из Шкатулок раскрылась в этом хаосе, но я не уверен, что она была предназначена мне. Всё смешалось. Я взял ее с собой, как и несколько вещей, уцелевших от разбоя и пожара. И я побежал. Далеко. Долго.

Слишком юный, слишком слабый, я потерял все свои вещи, одну за другой. Некоторые по глупости, другие по легкомыслию. Иногда я продавал их тому, кто предлагал самую высокую цену. Иногда у меня их крали.

До того дня, когда у меня осталась только Шкатулка. Я едва помнил, что с ней делать. До тех пор я не решался использовать ее, слишком стыдясь своих ошибок, слишком боясь того, что она содержит.

Сегодня я снова ее открыл.

И теперь _они_ смотрят на меня. Молчаливые, внимательные, растерянные. Они знают про храм. Они знают про меня, изгнанника, узурпатора, ничтожество. Они знают про своих родичей, исчезнувших без следа, обреченных кануть в забвение теперь, когда Шкатулкам больше некуда возвращаться.

И, однако, в их бесконечной мудрости, в их стойкости перед испытаниями, они не сдаются.

Две Звезды — тень и свет — приближаются ко мне и склоняют головы. Остальные повторяют за ними, самый светлый шепот.

— Я Тикки, а это Плагг. Мы к вашим услугам, Мастер Фу.

Вот так по ошибке, а не по выбору, и уж тем более не по заслугам, я стал Хранителем.

И сегодня я, вероятно, последний из них.

Проходят дни. Времена меняются, но эры в итоге всегда возвращаются, неустанно как времена года.

История — это петля, часы. Каждый день разный, и всё же он всегда заканчивается на одном и том же часе.

Война. Мир. Годы процветания и изобилия. Возвращение напряженности. Событие, взрывающее пороховой погреб. И потом снова война.

Мои две Звезды устали, их Армилляры тоже. Но в каждом цикле они обновляются, всегда бодрые, оптимистичные и бескорыстные. Когда я был молод, я восхищался ими, казавшимися мне такими сильными, такими мудрыми, такими преданными, каждый по-своему. Теперь, когда я старею, а они — нет, я испытываю к ним еще большее уважение. Видя насилие этого мира и низость человеческой природы, они продолжают верить.

Они могущественны, но так невинны, так просты. Их можно принять за детей, и я быстро решаю заботиться о них, как о собственных детях — я, кто не может позволить себе привязанности к другим людям.

Я следую за моими малышами и поддерживаю их, насколько возможно, в их бесконечной работе. Я молюсь за их успех, я действую в тени ради их счастья. Я тщательно выбираю для них Носителей и направляю их, однако не вмешиваясь, как и должно всегда быть. Единственный выживший из храма, наследник дела Хранителя по необходимости, а не по предназначению, я должен быть безукоризненным.

Моя вера сильна, но мое образование остается недостаточным. К несчастью, однажды во время одного из очень плохих промежутков я снова нарушаю свою клятву, чтобы их защитить. Я, кто должен был оставаться простым наблюдателем, я в свою очередь становлюсь Носителем — по необходимости, а не по достоинству. Однако я хватаюсь за возможность, жадный до знаний и умений, которые собираю во время своих странствий. Из-за ужасной ошибки я уже потерял _два_ Армилляра и поклялся себе, что больше этого не повторится.

Проходит время. Я брожу по Земле и останавливаюсь на несколько лет, иногда даже на несколько десятилетий, ведомый врожденным таинственным чувством, которое, похоже, живет в Шкатулке. Я повсюду в своей тарелке, но нигде на самом деле не чувствую себя дома.

И когда один из моих маленьких спутников возвращается ко мне со своим камнем в лапках, с грустным потухшим взглядом, у меня тоже тяжело на сердце. Поскольку я знаю, если один Носитель умирает, обычно другие рано или поздно следуют за ним.

Мои маленькие подопечные незыблемы и вечны. Но не их Носители — смертные, уязвимые. Люди. Способные ошибаться.

Я остаюсь в стороне. Я старею и слабею — медленно, но неумолимо. Я продолжаю жить, вопреки всему, одаренный необычайным долголетием, благодаря Камню Чудес Черепахи. В качестве Хранителя я обречен жить, пока Шкатулка не решит закрыться навсегда и исчезнуть. Вот только она не полна после исчезновения Павлина и Мотылька: вероятно, она никогда не сможет уйти на покой.

Несмотря на два века поисков и собранных знаний, я не знаю, как это закончится. Я об этом вовсе не думаю.

**_День -?_ **

Мои две Звезды здесь.

Удача и Неудача, Счастье и Несчастье. Свет и Тьма. На этот раз они вернулись одновременно вместе с тремя своими Армиллярами, что не оставляет у меня сомнений насчет трагической судьбы их Носителей.

Она и Серьги Зенита. Слезы в глазах.

— Нью-Йорк. Мы ничего не смогли сделать, Мастер.

Он и Кольцо Надира. Опущенная голова, повисшие усы.

— Я не хочу больше терять Котят. Пожалуйста, Мастер. Дайте нам немного времени.

— Да, хотя бы несколько лет!

Их братья позади них молчат, но смотрят умоляюще. Они устали, даже истощены. Я знаю. Я чувствую. Около двух веков их Носители сменяют друг друга, сражаются и умирают, погружаются в небытие. Но Звезды и их Армилляры не забывают никогда. Это то, что делает их сильными, это то, что мотивирует их превзойти себя, направлять, любить и заботиться о своем Носителе в каждом новом цикле.

Но сегодня это то, что их подавляет. Мне не хватает духа назначить им сейчас новых Носителей.

Мир в плохом состоянии. Но тем хуже.

— Хорошо.

Мои две Звезды возвращаются в Шкатулку, рядом с квами Армиллярами. Я взглядом спрашиваю того, кто остается бодрствующим, того, кто является столь же моим наставником, сколь и моим квами, столь же моим учителем, как и моим сыном. Он тоже устал. Подобные ему существа, сколь бы могущественны они ни были, не созданы, чтобы без отдыха пересекать десятилетия, не страдая от этого.

Однако Вайзз улыбается мне, кивает и закрывает Шкатулку.

— Нет, Мастер. Я остаюсь с вами.

Проходит несколько лет. Мир продолжает существовать в мерзостях, как и во вспышках красоты и человечности. На заре третьего западного тысячелетия Шкатулка привела меня во Францию, в Париж — и осталась молчаливой. Неподвижной.

В покое проходит еще несколько лет. Привыкший к долгим путешествиям, я ловлю себя на том, что заново открываю мир за одним и тем же окном, день за днем.

До тех пор, пока не объявляется один из Армилляров, которые я считал потерянными навсегда. Я, наконец, чувствую его, моего малыша. Где-то, вне моей досягаемости. Могущественный, но в плохих руках, страдающий. Задыхающийся от злой ауры своего Носителя.

_Мотылек._

Я жажду вмешаться… но я постарел, ослабел. И страдание моего Армилляра делает меня пристрастным. Я знаю, что это заставит меня совершать ошибки, если я лично устремлюсь в битву.

Я чувствую, что для меня — Хранителя-узурпатора и изгнанника — настало время искупить ошибки, исправить то, что еще можно. Как всегда, я решаю избрать юных Носителей, чье невинное мировоззрение еще не пошатнулось (или хуже того — извратилось) под влиянием огорчений и ответственности взрослого мира.

Я снова открываю Шкатулку. Мои две Звезды просыпаются первыми.

Пролетают недели в ритме того, что люди теперь называют нападениями акум. А ведь прежде стать Чемпионом Мотылька было честью, даруемой в полнейшей тайне. Его избранные были призваны творить добро и заботиться о многих…

Но сегодня они лишь гражданские, трансформированные против воли, попавшие в ловушку своих негативных эмоций, лишенные свободы. Марионетки, которые Бражник использует, не заботясь о зле, которое они творят или претерпевают.

Между атаками Бражник зондирует город в поисках мощных эмоций и чувствительных душ, которые можно контролировать. Порой ночами он бродит на краю моего сознания, привлеченный старыми угрызениями совести, когда я бываю неосторожен и почти выдаю ему свое присутствие.

Он ищет, ищет _нас_. Он ищет мои Звезды, чтобы извлечь выгоду из их колоссальных сил. Он, не колеблясь, раскрыл перед публикой свое существование и свои цели, самонадеянно рассчитывая на свое могущество и анонимность. У него нет ни малейшего уважения к запретам и обязанностям, которые накладывает его статус. Никакого сочувствия ни к человеческой жизни, ни к своим товарищам Носителям.

Новые Носители… К счастью, они совершенны. Ловкие, старательные, великодушные. Трогательные.

Носитель Тени — бесхитростно названный «Черным Котом» — беспечен и обольстителен, как многие его предшественники, но прежде всего он внимателен и искренен. Предан своему делу и своей напарнице.

Носительница Света — назвавшая себя «Ледибаг» — храбрая, рассудительная, изредка колеблющаяся, но всегда быстро преодолевающая себя. Блистательная во всех смыслах слова. В этом цикле она стала лидером — и каким лидером, — и это при том, что она еще столь юна!

Люди любят их, задаются вопросами на их счет, но вдохновляются их примером в повседневной жизни. Это хорошо. В любую эпоху именно так История пишется наилучшим образом: с Носителями, которых считают героями, богами, святыми или прирожденными лидерами. В этой современной западной культуре их силы возбуждают любопытство, но они остаются примером. Символы авторитета, порядочности и мужества, образцы для вдохновения.

Я остаюсь на расстоянии, как мне предписывают тексты. Тем не менее я ощущаю радость моих двух маленьких Звезд. В общении с этими людьми, в этой стране, где, несмотря ни на что, хорошо жить, мои квами расцветают, как не было уже очень давно.

Эти Носители еще едва начинают пробуждать силы своих квами, но уже превосходят мои надежды. Однако меня терзает беспокойство: я позволил себе следовать инстинкту, когда надо было назначить избранных, но я не заметил, как изменился мир. Они еще так юны, возможно, слишком юны. Они так сильно зависят от своего окружения…

И однажды именно это их губит.

— Черный Кот должен покинуть Париж. Его семья переезжает… Что нам делать, Мастер Фу?

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -15_ **

— Мастер Фу, я всё перепробовал. У меня не осталось выбора, я уезжаю с отцом за границу. Но Черный Кот должен остаться. Ледибаг, ей… ей нужен напарник.

Я сохраняю невозмутимость, но внутри ворчит гнев. Все мои Носители исполняли свою роль до конца. Вот уже скоро два века, как я их сопровождаю, каждый из них умер от старости или от ран, но ни один не отказался от своего титула. Ни один. Это было моей честью, гордостью.

Однако я знаю, что так было не всегда. Мои Звезды с их тысячелетней мудростью не раз рассказывали мне о своем опыте в этом отношении: образец Носителя, каким его представляли в храме — избранный, назначенный юным, который должен усилиями и заслугами раскрыть громадные силы своего квами — распространен самое большое несколько веков.

Бывали эпохи, когда Шкатулки зависели не от Хранителя, а от более-менее законного собрания. Роль Носителя часто давалась на определенный срок: статус, который принимают на какое-то время, а потом обучают преемника и передают в строжайшей тайне — зачастую, как только начинает чувствоваться слабость. В некоторых бурных, забытых Историей обстоятельствах это был даже ранг, которому завидовали и за который сражались.

Я не могу лгать: отказ возможен. Дорогостоящ, но возможен.

— Я должен отдать мой Камень Чудес, не так ли?

Симбиоз разрушен. Я уже чувствую грусть в сердцах двух моих Звезд, но их Носители слишком мало знают и слишком потрясены, чтобы заметить это.

Я молча изучаю мальчика. Такой юный и уже такой способный. Но сейчас — без трансформации, с опущенными плечами и затуманенным взглядом — он воплощенная противоположность Черного Кота.

_Такой потенциал. Растраченный зря…_

Он уже отказался: он пришел не для того, чтобы спросить у меня совета, как он сказал, но чтобы вернуть мне Кольцо. Что касается Ледибаг, я почувствовал в наших разговорах, что она тоже может отказаться, когда задача, которую она взяла на себя — победить Бражника — будет выполнена. Я даже не уверен, осознает ли она это сама…

Это действует не так. Нет. Так не должно быть, не под моим руководством. Они были созданы, чтобы понимать друг друга, дополнять друг друга. Предназначенные друг другу, должны были подарить равновесие их миру и их эпохе. Я уже более века не чувствовал такой синергии у моих Избранных.

Они должны были сделать честь силам, которые им доверены. Их успех должен был стать моим искуплением. Но они отказываются.

Я не должен был воспринимать это как личное. Вот только после десятилетий одиночества и лишений мне гораздо труднее, чем предвиделось, оставаться объективным.

А аура Бражника бродит, странно давящая. Не знаю как, но думаю, он _чувствует_ , что нечто готовится.

Наша беседа заканчивается после более часа бесплодных обсуждений.

— Мне жаль, Мастер.

— Не так как мне, Черный Кот.

**_Час -11_ **

— Мастер? Я беспокоюсь… — шепчет Вайзз.

Я молча сверлю взглядом коробочку и угольно-черное Кольцо, которое лежит в ней. Не желая того, я улавливаю эмоции Плагга, которые мощно излучаются от его Камня Чудес. Я пытаюсь сохранить ясное сознание, без особого результата. Их страдание всегда было моим страданием.

Как часто бывало в прошлом, Плагг замкнулся в себе. Несмотря на мое приглашение, он отказывается говорить со мной или даже показываться. Я подозреваю, он надеялся, что я как-нибудь удержу его Носителя, и я без труда понимаю его реакцию. После двух веков, которые я провел рядом с ними, я знаю, что мои малыши могут порой показывать себя хрупкими и незрелыми, как дети, вопреки тысячелетиям их существования. Это в каком-то смысле цена их стойкости, их невинности.

— Пошли, Вайзз.

С горькой усмешкой я закрываю коробочку и кладу ее в карман пальто. Надеваю старый рюкзак для путешествий.

— Мы начнем поиски с сегодняшнего же вечера. В этом городе наверняка есть другой ценный Носитель. Черный Кот скоро снова начнет действовать.

— Ситуация действительно тревожная, но… — Вайзз зависает на уровне моих глаз. — Беспокоюсь я за вас, Мастер.

Я устало улыбаюсь ему. Поскольку он Армилляр Щит и потому что он стал моим квами, он единственный никогда не засыпал с тех пор, как я впервые открыл Шкатулку. Его грустная мина заставляет сжиматься мое сердце, но его верность трогает меня еще больше.

— Спасибо, мой друг. Но однажды это должно было случиться с нами. Раньше бывали прецеденты, как сказала Тикки.

Он слишком хорошо меня знает, чтобы обмануться, но и чтобы настаивать — тоже. Когда я жестом приглашаю его за отворот пальто, он подчиняется, тихонько вздохнув. Выходя и запирая квартиру, я застаю соседку по лестничной площадке на пороге ее квартиры, разговаривающей с двумя полицейскими.

— Месье Фу?

Я останавливаюсь на полпути к воротам, выходящим на улицу, и поворачиваюсь к двум высоким парням в униформе, киваю им, когда они приближаются.

— Господа?

— Можете уделить нам минутку? Мы должны задать вам несколько вопросов.

Позади них я замечаю раздосадованную гримасу моей соседки, которая поспешно возвращается к себе. У меня плохое предчувствие, но я вежливо улыбаюсь:

— У меня встреча в городе.

— Мы займем лишь несколько минут. Вы видели в последнее время этого мальчика?

Полицейский протягивает мне фотографию, явно подстерегая мою реакцию. Сердце подпрыгивает, но мне удается остаться холодно-невозмутимым. Я беру снимок и долго смотрю на него, нахмурившись.

— Эмм… Возможно. Его лицо мне чем-то знакомо…

— Его зовут Адриан Агрест.

— А! Да, это он на рекламных плакатах по всему городу, не так ли?

— Его видели в этом квартале сегодня во второй половине дня, и, судя по всему, он заходил к вам. Вы подтверждаете?

Я с показной улыбкой возвращаю фотографию. Можно больше не допытываться, откуда у них эта информация: моя соседка, к несчастью — проклятая кумушка, помноженная на великолепную физиономистку. Возможно даже, это она вызвала полицию.

_Мне это не нравится._

— На самом деле он приходил на консультацию. Я работаю на дому как гипнотизер. Прошу меня простить, но у меня нет привычки раскрывать личность моих пациентов без веской на то причины.

— Месье Фу, этот ребенок исчез из дома сегодня утром, и его мобильник отключен. Учитывая его нахождение в группе риска, три часа назад объявлено о похищении.

Мне не надо изображать удивление: Адриан опустил эту «деталь» во время нашей беседы.

— Я не знаю, что вам сказать. Этот мальчик пришел на консультацию, а потом ушел по собственной воле… Мне кажется, он должен был затем вернуться к себе.

— Это не то, что нам доложили, месье Фу. Согласно нескольким свидетельствам, Адриан Агрест вышел от вас крайне расстроенным. Камера наблюдения в конце улицы подтверждает это.

Внимание привлекает донесшийся из приоткрытых ворот скрип тормозов, и меня вдруг ослепляет агрессивный свет мигалки. Эти полицейские не одни.

— Месье Фу, речь идет о несовершеннолетнем, которого вы приняли без разрешения родителя или законного опекуна. Мы советовали бы вам пройти в отделение, чтобы прояснить ситуацию и дать свидетельские показания.

Я молчу и по очереди оглядываю двух полицейских: я чувствую, что под маской профессионализма они на пределе. Зная репутацию Габриэля Агреста, я подозреваю, что у него есть связи среди шишек этого города. Но я не думал, что он имеет достаточный вес, чтобы давить на полицию.

— С вашего согласия наши коллеги хотели бы также произвести формальный обыск вашего кабинета.

Хоть они и соблюдают внешние приличия, подозреваю, у меня нет выбора.

— Вы не найдете там никаких доказательств, но если это продвинет ваши поиски…

— Спасибо за понимание.

Один из полицейских уже хватает рацию, чтобы позвать коллег. Я открываю им дверь и отхожу с дороги. Протягивая им связку ключей, я чувствую, как Вайзз проходит сквозь пальто и незаметно проникает в квартиру. Мы думаем об одном и том же: даже если Шкатулка спрятана и заперта, его бдительность будет кстати на случай, если полицейские решат проводить обыск немного более тщательно, чем нужно.

— Следуйте за мной, месье Фу.

Один из полицейских сопровождает меня до ворот. Когда нас встречают его коллеги, молча кивнувшие мне, он бросает взгляд на улицу.

— Журналисты уже здесь. Тем хуже, пойдемте. Машина припаркована напротив слева.

Явно привычным жестом он берет меня за предплечье и тянет наружу. На нашем пути тут же начинают сверкать вспышки, обрушиваются вопросы. Краем глаза я замечаю кинооператора, который старательно следует за мной своим объективом.

Мне это не нравится. Скоро уже два века, как незаметность является моей силой, моей защитой. Моей системой выживания.

— Месье Фу, правда ли, что Адриан Агрест приходил к вам сегодня?

— Какие у вас связи с империей Агрест?

У них есть мое лицо, мой адрес. Они уже даже знают мое имя.

_Мне это не нравится…_

— Садитесь, я займусь ими.

Полицейский открывает дверь. Отказываясь снимать рюкзак, я быстро проскальзываю на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Оказавшись в укрытии, я слышу приглушенные голоса журналистов и полицейского, который надменно пытается убедить их, что я свидетель, а не подозреваемый. Я с сомнением поднимаю взгляд на окна моей квартиры. Там повсюду горит свет, и фигуры нескольких полицейских свободно разгуливают, занятые делом.

Чужаки. В моем доме. Которые роются повсюду.

Вспышки камер журналистов начинают сверкать еще сильнее, и я отодвигаюсь от окна.

_Вспышки. Как взрывы._

Я опускаю веки, подношу руку к нефритовому фрагменту моего браслета и глубоко вдыхаю, чтобы очистить сознание.

Снаружи громко говорят. Или кричат? Я уже не знаю.

Дежа вю.

_Мне это не нравится!_

**_День -???_ **

— Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

Мне больно. Голова кружится. Я рыдаю, испуганный. Чужаки ушли со своим оружием, ножами, пулями, которые взрываются и всё пожирают.

Но пожар повсюду. Никто больше не двигается. Мои учителя, мои друзья, мой дом…

Равнодушное к жару, осторожно приближается сверкающее существо.

— Как тебя зовут?

Я сворачиваюсь клубком в углу, сотрясаемый плачем. Моя одежда дымится, кожу дергает болью.

Мне страшно. Мне страшно!

Существо протягивает руки, и мне вдруг больше не жарко. Мне еще больно, но пламя больше не обжигает меня. Дым не ест глаза. Мне легче дышать.

— Вот, всё хорошо.

У него нежная улыбка. Я с надеждой смотрю на него. Он похож на Звезды и Армилляры из наших историй.

— Меня зовут Вайзз. Моя задача — защищать моих братьев и сестер, спящих в Шкатулке. Мне нужна твоя помощь, Хранитель-ученик. Ты можешь вынести нас отсюда?

Я икаю со стоном. С колотящимся сердцем созерцаю Шкатулку, лишенную своих обитателей, забытую под обломками после взрыва.

— Ты можешь нам помочь? — повторяет Вайзз, немного настойчивее.

Я вытираю слезы. Киваю.

[Brian McOmber - "Travis' Acceptance" (It Comes At Night OST)](https://youtu.be/kqgWV2U6cY0)

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -11_ **

Нефрит под моими стиснутыми пальцами стал теплым. Я глубоко вдыхаю, горло сдавило.

Нападение. Пожар. Потеря всего, что было мне дорого, единственного места, которое казалось мне домом. Всё это должно бы остаться далеко позади. И однако…

_«Мастер…»_

Я вздрагиваю.

Это не крик. Это не шепот, это даже не звук. И, однако, от него у меня жужжит в ушах, сердце сжимается, как если бы кто-то кричал от ужаса прямо рядом со мной.

Мой малыш, мой забытый. Один из тех, кого я считал потерянными навсегда. Как я плакал по ним когда-то…

— Нууру?

**_«Мастер!»_ **

Еще один молчаливый крик. Я открываю глаза. В машине царит полумрак. И, наконец, я различаю ее. Дрожащая, сидящая на приборной доске, которую она освещает мягкими радужными отблесками.

Акума.

**_«Мастер! Умоляю, помогите мне!»_ **

Акума покидает свой насест и приближается в тишине. Окаменев, я смотрю, как она подлетает к моему нефритовому браслету — Чешуйке Вайзза.

 **_«_ ** **_МАСТЕР_ ** **_!»_ **

Я хватаю ее на лету. С отвращением чувствую, как акума дрожит, раздавленная в моей ладони, словно готовясь исчезнуть в любое мгновение. Знакомый слабый голос тут же угасает, и ему на смену приходит другой — более уравновешенный, более низкий, почти вкрадчивый:

_«Вот и ты, наконец, Мастер Хранитель»._

Взрывается мощная знакомая аура. Я сильнее сжимаю кулак с акумой, сотрясаемый неконтролируемой дрожью.

— Бражник.

Он нашел меня. Он нашел меня…

Он гортанно смеется. То, что его акума, бесполезная и беспомощная, агонизирует в моем кулаке, похоже, нисколько его не трогает.

_«Какая ярость, Мастер Хранитель. Я просто хотел познакомиться с твоим милым квами… Значит, его зовут Вайзз, не так ли?»_

С молчаливым ругательством я поднимаю ментальные барьеры. Бражник ухмыляется. Я ворчу — и мысленно, и тихо вслух:

— Пока я жив, ты никогда его не тронешь.

_«Ба. Мне не нужен Армилляр Щит. Чего я хочу, так это две Звезды. Кольцо Надира и Серьги Зенита, как их называли прежде»._

От изумления я едва не теряю контроль. Аура Бражника в моей ладони становится такой мощной, такой ледяной, что почти жжет.

_«Удивлен, что я использую устаревшие термины, Хранитель? Ну-ну, ты должен бы был этого ожидать. Ты глупо позволяешь гримуару бродить по Парижу… Благодаря ему я знаю столько же, сколько и ты, если не больше»._

Присутствие акумы в моей ладони, до сих пор полупрозрачное и дрожащее, становится острым, как лезвие. Я вздрагиваю и сжимаюсь на сиденье, собирая все силы, чтобы пресечь злую ауру, которая теперь грызет меня.

Бражник хвастается, но я понимаю, что он ничего не знает. Ничего о том, что действительно важно. Иначе он не относился бы так презрительно к Армилляру Щиту.

_«Сколько времени я провел в поисках тебя, Хранитель. Сегодня вечером твои угрызения совести и подавленность значительно облегчили мне задачу. Что же такого случилось, чтобы твои эмоции настолько вышли из-под контроля?»_

За вкрадчивым тоном Бражника я различаю сдерживаемую, но кипящую ярость. Присутствие Нууру касается меня словно эхо. И одно это — бальзам на сердце: он здесь, живой, в сознании. Я не оставлю его, не снова.

Не в этих руках.

— С чего ты взял, что это не было намеренно, Бражник? Я выманил тебя.

Короткое мгновение он молчит, возможно, удивленный моим блефом.

 _«Неважно, ты уже проиграл. Сдавайся,_ _**Изгнанник** _ _. Как только ты трансформируешься, у тебя уже не будет выбора и ты откроешь мне, кто твои избранные. Даже еще лучше — ты будешь сражаться с ними и устранишь их! Судя по гневу, угнездившемуся в тебе, это вопрос лишь нескольких минут!»_

Его аура усиливается, просверливает меня насквозь. Одновременно с разрушительной мощью меня накрывает волна негативных эмоций. Ярость разбухает, и с ней просыпается могущество. _Мое_ могущество.

Это мучительно. Волнующе. Пьяняще. И я вдруг не вижу разницы между яростью Бражника и моим собственным гневом.

Пока он борется, чтобы завладеть мной, моей душой, моими воспоминаниями, я тоже получаю небывалую возможность увидеть, кто он, что он чувствует. Я отдаюсь этому почти умышленно — раз уж так сложилось, я хочу узнать врага, чтобы потом лучше сражаться с ним!

Меня принимает бездонная пропасть. Столько ожесточения, столько одиночества и сожалений. Ужасающее чувство покинутости, окрашенное горечью и пожирающим чувством вины. Я почти готов сказать, что мы похожи…

Вот только Бражник — человек, у которого есть всё. Не различая деталей, я улавливаю страстное увлечение работой. Искреннюю любовь к подруге. Гордость быть главой семьи, привязанность к сыну, еще такому юному и невинному.

Но _ее_ больше нет рядом, и он считает это своей виной. Из-за угрызений совести он не в состоянии выносить общество собственного ребенка, который так ему напоминает о том, что он потерял.

Этот человек _болен_. Задушен горем. Движимый навязчивым разрушительным желанием: завладеть Звездами. Завладеть Камнями Чудес, высвободить их легендарную мощь, чтобы, наконец, вернуть «ее». Неважно какой ценой, неважно сколькими жизнями придется пожертвовать.

_Вернуть ее. Вновь обрести мать своего сына. Только это важно._

Я дрожу, испуганный, выбившийся из сил. Всё это, вся эта история — только ради «нее»?

Гнев — _мой_ гнев — увеличивается в разы. Не это значит быть отцом. Не это значит любить. Не это значит быть Носителем…

Бражник обрушивается на мой последний оплот, вне досягаемости самых драгоценных моих мыслей и воспоминаний.

**_«Перестань сопротивляться. Покажи мне, Изгнанник! Кто Ледибаг и Черный Кот? Кто?!»_ **

Во вспышке просветления я вынимаю из кармана коробочку с Кольцом Плагга и бросаю ее на соседнее сиденье. Вцепляюсь зубами в браслет, разрываю шнурок, который держит нефритовую Чешуйку, связанную с Вайззом. Артефакт падает на коврик. Мне кажется, я чувствую, как Вайзз вдали тревожно разворачивается.

_«Мастер? Фу!»_

— Вайзз, я отказываюсь от тебя!

 **_«_ ** **_МАСТЕР_ ** **_!»_ **

Я закрываю свой разум. От Бражника, чтобы он не мог меня контролировать. От Вайзза — в надежде защитить его от влияния нашего врага. Я закрываюсь от всего, что не является моим гневом, этой яростью, одновременно источником и катализатором невероятнейшей мощи, какой я еще ни разу не обладал.

И я отдаюсь грубой силе акумы, позволяю ей раствориться во мне. Паразитировать в моем теле. Затуманить мое сознание, удесятерить мою энергию.

— Хочешь информацию о моих Избранных? Так забери ее у меня, Бражник! Выходи из своего логова, сражайся лично!

Я чувствую, как где-то далеко мой враг кипит от ярости, пораженный.

Я вздрагиваю, меня тошнит. Я углубляюсь дальше, ускользая от всякого контроля.

…Черный Кот отказывается от своего титула, своего квами и своей памяти, чтобы защитить «ее».

…Ледибаг будет отпираться, но как только она выполнит то, что считает своим долгом, она собирается сделать то же самое, чтобы найти «его».

И Бражник, который подвергает Нууру пытке, только чтобы искупить свою вину?

Это недостойно Носителя. Это недостойно науки, которую мне преподали! Я пожертвовал двумя веками своего существования не для того, чтобы с моим наследством и моими детьми так грубо обходились. Нет.

**_Нет!_ **

Мой разум шатается. Могущество опьяняет меня.

Я теряю точку опоры…

И вдруг всё приобретает _пугающую_ ясность.

Вся эта история — жуткий маскарад, обман, который слишком долго продолжался. Мои квами страдают от этого, настало время освободить их.

Носители получили свой шанс и упустили его. Теперь мне надо исправить ошибки, покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Я вновь обрету моих квами, _всех_ моих квами, освобожу их, чтобы в свою очередь освободиться самому.

А для этого Носители должны погибнуть.

_Все._

**_Час -10_ **

_Держись, Ледибаг!_

Переполненные авеню бесконечно сменяют друг друга. Из-за снегопада и нападения акумы движение застопорилось. Сирены, пожарные машины, скорая помощь и фургоны спецназа на каждом углу. Я проношусь мимо, для скорости пересекаю скверы и стоянки, не обращая внимания на удивленные крики прохожих и окрики копов.

Легкие горят. Каждая мышца причиняет невыносимую боль. Я принуждаю себя продолжать, несмотря ни на что, со слезами на глазах, сосредоточенный на усилии. Если остановлюсь, я знаю, что никогда не смогу снова сойти с места.

Я выбегаю на перекресток и останавливаюсь, не зная, по какой дороге пойти, притоптывая, задыхаясь. Я поднимаю глаза, заставляю себя найти ориентиры. Проклятье. Проклятье! Я привык прыгать с крыши на крышу, свободный, как ветер, одаренный сверхъестественными способностями, которые мне давал Плагг. Но я никогда не осознавал, насколько Париж большой и вычурный!

Взрыв вдалеке вызывает у меня новый прилив адреналина, и я бросаюсь бежать с новой силой, молясь не упереться в тупик или в непреодолимый ряд зданий, который вынудит меня снова поворачивать.

В нескольких улицах отсюда звучат новые взрывы. Они то удаляются, то приближаются — признак, что сражение по-прежнему бушует. Это беспокоит меня и придает крылья.

_Подожди меня, Ледибаг. Прошу тебя, держись!_

Я машинально поднимаю голову к небу. Среди снежных хлопьев различаю бабочек, которые следуют за мной. С каждой минутой их становится больше, и этот факт заставляет меня леденеть от ужаса.

_«Ты! Ты… Черный Кот!»_

Я всё еще слышу, как акуманизированный вопит, встретившись со мной. Он пытался меня устранить, так что сомнений не остается: Бражник в курсе моей тайной личности. Но как, **_как_** он узнал? И если он знает обо мне, возможно, он также знает и про Ледибаг!

Я обязан своим спасением только сопротивлению акуманизированного, который по необъяснимой причине, похоже, сумел ускользнуть от контроля Бражника. Если бы только это было хорошим знаком для Ледибаг! Но судя по тому, что я недавно слышал, акуманизированный еще опаснее, когда он неконтролируем….

_К черту. К черту!_

Снегопад затихает, и преследующие меня бабочки многочисленнее, чем когда-либо. Но в них нет ничего воинственного… Потому что они поняли мою ситуацию и ждут, когда я найду Камень Чудес? Одна только эта мысль вызывает у меня дрожь. Я удваиваю скорость, горло горит, мозги кипят. Если Бражник знает мою личность, тогда лишь вопрос времени, когда он решит взяться за моих близких. Наших близких, понимаю я, подумав об уже сражавшейся напарнице. Мой отец в относительной безопасности, спрятанный за сверхпрочными стенами нашего особняка — хоть раз его паранойя принесет пользу! Но у Ледибаг наверняка есть семья, и я сомневаюсь, что они располагают такими же возможностями защиты.

Бражник _знает_. Надо же было этому случиться сегодня… Именно в тот день, когда я отказался быть Черным Котом!

Как часто бывает в случаях нападения акумы, практически повсюду установлены заслоны, и полицейские стараются перенаправлять зевак в безопасные места. Квартал мне знаком, и я с облегчением ускоряюсь еще: я всего в нескольких улицах от дома, где живет Мастер Фу. Из последних сил я огибаю заслоны, без колебаний прыгая с ворот и пробегая через сады, чтобы добраться до цели.

Взмокший, задыхающийся, я кажусь себе новичком, который пробует себя в троеборье без малейшей подготовки. Мне как никогда не хватает ловкости и выносливости Черного Кота!

Наконец, я на авеню, на которой находится контора Мастера Фу. К моему возрастающему изумлению, здание окружено машинами копов. Я останавливаюсь в нескольких десятках метров, рефлекторно поправляю капюшон, прежде чем пробраться среди прохожих. Мне вспоминается экстренное сообщение насчет моего «побега».

_«Уже проводятся задержания…»_

Я раздраженно прикусываю язык. Я вошел к Мастеру Фу и вышел от него в гражданском облике, и уходя, будучи во взвинченном состоянии, кажется, толкнул нескольких человек. Один из них наверняка узнал меня и связался с полицией.

Надеюсь, у Мастера Фу не будет из-за меня неприятностей. Он еще у себя? Или уже ушел на поиски нового Носителя для Плагга? Эта возможность более чем вероятна, и страх скручивает желудок. Теперь, когда объявлено о нападении акумы, Мастер Фу наверняка захотел срочно назначить другого Черного Кота, чтобы помочь Ледибаг.

Жестокая реальность поражает меня: а что, если я не найду Кольцо? А что, если новый Черный Кот уже готов появиться? При всем желании он не сможет быть эффективным. Не за такое короткое время!

_«Черный Кот не придет»._

Грустное и горькое выражение лица Ледибаг переворачивает мне сердце. Тикки наверное всё ей рассказала после моего ухода, и я не могу обижаться на квами за это…

Злясь на самого себя, я пробираюсь сквозь всё более плотную толпу. Я по-прежнему в ясном сознании и памяти, а значит, еще могу действовать и исправить то, что можно исправить. Возможно, Плагг в этом здании, и чтобы проверить это, не надо мудрить!

Но подойдя к полицейскому кордону, я испуганно застываю. На шоссе лежит патрульная машина с разбитыми стеклами и выбитой дверью. Ее окружает ореол сажи и растаявшего снега. Ворота дома Мастера Фу раздроблены, еще дымятся. Полицейские заканчивают оцеплять территорию, бесцеремонно отталкивая стекающихся журналистов.

Я нерешительно топчусь. Потом, когда новая волна журналистов и зевак одолевает нескольких несчастных полицейских, отвечающих за безопасность, я проскальзываю под желтой лентой и устремляюсь к разрушенным воротам. В тот момент, когда я ныряю во вход в здание, меня окликает голос:

**— Эй! Ты, вернись!**

Адреналин окрыляет меня. Я несусь до двери квартиры Мастера Фу, которая тоже взорвана. В воздухе по-прежнему плавает неприятный запах дыма, похожий на запах акуманизированного. А что, если Бражник уже нашел Хранителя? А что, если…

Я врываюсь в квартиру — не снимая капюшона, в надежде скрыть лицо: как только я найду Кольцо, единственным способом выбраться отсюда будет трансформация. Только бы меня не узнали!

При виде полицейских в приемной Мастера Фу я долю секунды колеблюсь. Вайзза и его хозяина нигде не видно, а обстановка, похоже, не пострадала ни от какого другого взрыва. Тем лучше: возможно, им удалось вовремя ускользнуть!

— Эй, кто позволил ему войти?

Воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности, я бросаюсь в коридор, ведущий на кухню, где я оставил Плагга. У меня за спиной по-прежнему кричат.

**— Стойте!**

Стеклянная дверь в конце коридора разбита. Двое полицейских на заснеженном дворе изучают следы на снегу. Заметив меня, они тут же подозрительно выпрямляются.

Куда делись Мастер Фу и Вайзз? Ледибаг еще была здесь, когда напал акуманизированный?

— Эй, стойте!

Я игнорирую их и мчусь на кухню, к счастью, пустую. Бросаюсь к столу, но коробочки там нет.

_Коробочка исчезла._

Тяжело дыша, я лихорадочно осматриваю комнату — безрезультатно. Мой взгляд привлекает кусок бумаги, пришпиленный на одну из стен среди старинных эстампов и гравюр; пергамент с надписью на китайском, которую я узнаю среди тысяч: « _черный кот_ ». На видном месте. Когда я проходил здесь в последний раз, ее не было. Послание от Мастера Фу, который знает, что я изучаю этот язык?

Позади меня раздается звук разбившегося стакана, и я резко разворачиваюсь. Двое полицейских со двора сурово смотрят на меня из коридора. Один из них приближается, и я, загнанный в угол, отступаю.

— Сюда запрещено заходить, месье. Мы проводим вас.

Коллега останавливает его жестом:

— Погоди, похоже, это тот пацан, которого объявили похищенным. Адриан? Адриан Агрест, правильно?

Полицейский в свою очередь приближается, более покладистый. Вероятно, он заметил мое отчаяние.

— Всё хорошо! Мы просто поговорим.

Я вздрагиваю, очнувшись от оторопи. Мой взгляд мечется между ними и пергаментом. Если они увидят, как я его беру, они его конфискуют. Или еще хуже: они могут в итоге понять, кто я.

Кровь застывает в жилах.

— Эй, стой!

Я бросаюсь к стене, хватаю послание и готовлюсь удирать — какой у меня шанс увильнуть от двух взрослых мужчин в столь тесном пространстве? Но тем хуже, я должен попытаться!

Странная теплота пергамента настораживает меня. Я теряюсь при виде знака на оборотной стороне, выведенного черными чернилами. Еще один китайский иероглиф. Сердце пропускает удар, когда я понимаю, что он означает.

_«Взрыв»._

Я выпускаю пергамент, леденея от внезапного озарения.

— **Выходите! Выходите все!** — ору я.

Тиски смыкаются на мне, и я отбиваюсь с новой энергией.

— Успокойся! Мы просто хотим поговорить!

Руки полицейского сжимаются сильнее, словно стальное кольцо, которое пригвождает меня к месту. Я упираюсь в него, пинаю соседний стол, который с грохотом падает. Пергамент соскальзывает на землю, вне досягаемости. Я с тревогой вижу, как знак начинает краснеть.

**— Уходите! Сейчас взорвется!**

Я борюсь снова и снова. Полицейский стонет от усилия над моим ухом, но держится. С ужасающей легкостью выкручивает мне руки. Я падаю на колени, пронзенный болью.

**— Отпустите меня!**

Ноздри заполняет запах горящего дерева.

— …всё будет хорошо. Мы отведем тебя в участок, и всё будет хорошо.

**— НЕТ!**

Пергамент раскаляется на уже побуревшем паркете. Сердце стучит в висках. С ощущением тошноты я как наяву вижу бабочку, которая подлетела ко мне на улице несколькими минутами раньше.

Бабочка, сбитая в полете огненной стрелой.

Взрыв, сжегший всех ее товарок.

Акуманизированный, вытаскивавший из рюкзака чистый пергамент. Пергамент, похожий на тот, что сейчас алеет у меня под ногами.

Проклятье. Проклятье, я сейчас подохну! Когда она нуждается во мне! Когда Бражник всё знает о ней!

**_ЛЕДИБАГ!_ **

Позади меня раздается грохот стекла. Что-то падает и катится по полу. Раздается знакомый голос:

**— Адриан!**

В моем поле зрения появляется белая бабочка.

Пергамент вспыхивает. Я закрываю глаза, сжав зубы.

Удар сердца.

Тишина.

Потом взрыв. Оглушительный, вездесущий. Хватка полицейского судорожно сжимается. Нас откидывает назад. Я чувствую, как за нами проломилась стена. Нас накрывает горячая ударная волна.

Я теряю сознание.


	9. Глава 8. Хранитель и Носители

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История начинает сильно отличаться по сравнению с вышедшими сериями в конце 2018 года, так что я настаиваю:  
> Берутся в расчет события, открытия и отношения персонажей, относящиеся к:  
> — Первому сезону полностью;  
> — Сериям «Истоки»;  
> — Сериям с 1 по 8 второго сезона (которые были единственными появившимися на момент создания БКЧ).  
> Следовательно, 8-я серия («Черная сова») и знаменитый момент в контейнере (свидетелем которому были квами) не учитывается в этом фанфике. События 9-й серии («Гласиатор» и признание в любви Черного Кота) и 10-й («Сапотисы» и появление новых Носителей, таких как Рена Руж) тоже.

**_День +365_ **

_Мне не хватает тебя. Сегодня мне не хватает тебя еще больше…_

День уже клонится к закату. В свете фонарей, которые только-только зажглись, свежий снег мягко мерцает.

Я созерцаю пустую булочную с тротуара напротив. Алек — подмастерье моего отца — похоже, отчаянно скучает за прилавком. Родители, вероятно, на церемонии. Я не связывалась с ними там. Я хотела пройти это испытание одна… и это провал.

По крайней мере, самое тяжелое позади, вдруг понимаю я. После недель в ожидании Дня Памяти Париж, наконец, вернется в нормальный ритм. Больше никаких красно-черных транспарантов на улицах. Конец бесконечным повторениям этой темы в СМИ, прощай лихорадочная атмосфера в лицее из-за подготовки разнообразных церемоний. Мне стыдно, что я испытываю от этого такое облегчение, но так лучше.

С тяжелым сердцем я беру мобильник. После долгого колебания набираю сообщение:

_«Мне не хватило смелости остаться до конца церемонии. Я полное ничтожество…»_

К моему изумлению, ответ приходит почти немедленно:

_«Ты пришла, и это уже немалая победа, не сомневайся в этом ни секунды. Где ты сейчас?»_

Я не собираюсь причинять еще больше беспокойства.

_«Вернулась домой. Всё хорошо»._

_«ОК. На сегодняшний вечер порядок?»_

Я горько улыбаюсь. Чтобы отметить окончание долгих празднований, Алья с Нино решили устроить ужин, на который собрали всех. Я лично предпочла бы более спокойный вечер после всей этой суматохи.

Я пишу почти против воли:

_«Да… думаю»._

Горло сдавливает, когда я читаю последнее сообщение.

_«Ты лучшая»._

У меня нет сил ответить что-то, кроме банального смайлика. Я убираю мобильник, глубоко вдыхаю ледяной воздух, надеясь подавить слезы.

Хватит. Этот день, конца которому я не видела, тем не менее почти закончился. Я же не сорвусь сейчас, правда?

Я поднимаю взгляд на террасу моей комнаты, наверху дома. Ходьба пешком значительно прояснила мои мысли, и возвращаться хандрить в четырех стенах представляется мне недопустимым. На самом деле мне остается еще кое-что сделать, чтобы этот ужасный день на самом деле закончился. Я чувствую выпуклость сумочки на боку, молчаливую, как это бывает слишком часто.

Я снова отправляюсь в путь до парка рядом с домом. Тут безлюдно, как я и надеялась. Дойдя до входа, я задерживаю дыхание за шарфом и направляюсь к главной аллее до скамейки. Смахнув с нее слой снега, я с всхлипом падаю на нее.

Карусель закрыта, игровая площадка засыпана порошей. На земле вокруг мраморного пьедестала еще горит несколько свечей рядом с нагромождением цветов, плюшевых игрушек, записок и детских рисунков. Похоже, в течение дня бронзовые скульптуры даже регулярно очищали от снега. С комом в горле я долго изучаю две знакомые фигуры — самые первые изображения Ледибаг и Черного Кота.

Эти скульптуры — символы ушедшей эпохи… Потерянной навсегда. И всё же я предпочитаю их новому мемориалу. Все недавние почести делают акцент на нашем… _героизме_ , нашей самоотверженности. Нашем «самопожертвовании», каким оно видится парижанам… Тогда как единственное, о чем я хочу помнить — то, чем мы были друг для друга. Друзьями, напарниками, связанными общей целью.

Я созерцаю две бронзовые скульптуры, улыбающиеся под тонким покрывалом снега: они дышат надеждой, взаимопомощью и доверием, и даже некоторой беззаботностью. В конце концов, мы были юны. Мы были несведущи. Бросались очертя голову в каждое новое сражение. Случалось несколько невзгод, но в итоге удача всегда нам улыбалась.

Кроме того дня, год назад. Я отворачиваюсь, снова терзаемая вечным вопросом. Я выжила почти чудом. Но…

_Почему я? Почему не ты?_

Этот вопрос ужасает меня. _Я_ ужасаю себя. Но кто мог бы меня понять?

Я опускаю веки в надежде сдержать слезы. Вздохнув, я откидываю голову на спинку скамейки, подставляя лицо снова начавшим падать снежинкам. Далекий гул уличного движения убаюкивает меня, как в ту эпоху, когда я прыгала по парижским крышам и наслаждалась неприступным видом города в огнях. Когда я пользовалась _твоим_ обществом, _твоим_ присутствием, _твоей_ защитой, словно чем-то естественным и незыблемым.

_Мне не хватает тебя._

Моя кожа понемногу коченеет. Сердце успокаивается, и я расслабляюсь, закутавшись в мягкое тепло анорака. Сон, убегавший от меня всю ночь, наконец, накрывает меня.

Прошел уже год. Всего год.

И я помню всё. Тебя, _нас_.

Я помню…

**_Dreams fight with machines_ **

**_Inside my head like adversaries_ **

**_Come wrestle me free_ **

**_Clean from the war_ **

_В моей голове сталкиваются мечты и машины_

_Вечными врагами._

_Приди, освободи меня,_

_Вытащи меня из этой безжалостной войны…_

[«Leaves» и «Dust» — Dominik A. Hecker](https://youtu.be/dH6QPuZwBno)

**_День_ ** **_-1_ **

**_Час_ ** **_-10_ **

— Сзади!

Свист. Меня едва не задевает зажженный дротик. Я кидаюсь в пустоту. Йо-йо вытягивается, зацепляется вдалеке.

Взрыв. Взрывная волна ударяет меня в спину и накрывает, вновь взрезая болью ожог на раненой щеке. Потом тяга троса вырывает меня из пекла и протаскивает по ледяному воздуху. В ушах шумит, и, едва приземлившись на уцелевшей крыше, я снова забрасываю йо-йо к ближайшему зданию. Задыхаясь, я повторяю это снова и снова. Взрывы беспрерывно преследуют меня.

— Вайзз, порядок?

Костюм защищает меня, насколько возможно, но квами, свернувшийся у моей шеи, остается уязвимым. Он согласно бормочет. У него слабый больной голос.

— Забудь обо мне. Надо помочь ему!

Я со всех ног несусь по ветхому узкому проходу. Мне не надо смотреть на Вайзза, чтобы чувствовать, что он сдерживает слезы и дрожит всем телом. Он беспокоит меня: в его состоянии пересечь весь Париж, чтобы найти меня, было подвигом. И уже несколько минут, как он перестал защищать меня с помощью своих энергетических щитов.

— Позволь мне найти тебе надежное место, чтобы…

— Нет! Я не брошу его!

Квами фыркает и поднимается на уровень моих глаз, но я прекрасно вижу, что ему трудно выдерживать ритм моего бега. Он прикрепил к своему панцирю нефритовую чешуйку — думаю, это его Камень Чудес.

— Я должен был быть рядом с ним, когда это произошло, — стонет Вайзз. — Я смог бы защитить его от акумы! Но меня не было рядом!

С тех пор, как он появился в моей комнате, умоляя меня и Тикки вмешаться, я едва узнаю его. Его уравновешенная любезная манера держаться — символ животного, обликом которого он обладает — теперь лишь воспоминание. Он похож на потерявшегося растерянного ребенка. Паникующего.

Объясняется ли это его крайне долгим сотрудничеством со своим Носителем?

— Тогда оставайся в безопасности!

Я хватаю его и возвращаю в сумку, которую на автомате взяла с собой. Сердце сжимается при виде лежащей там почтовой бумаги и мысли о том, что я хотела с ней сделать перед тем, как Вайзз примчался в мою комнату.

Попросить Черного Кота написать мне его имя, сохранить информацию в надежном месте до того дня, когда освобожденная от угрозы Бражника, я смогу его найти. Но это было до того, как я поняла, что Черный Кот уже недосягаем. До того, как я поняла, что скоро он уже ничего не вспомнит…

_Не время горевать!_

Взрывы прекратились. Я прыгаю с крыши на крышу, следя за тем, чтобы не удаляться от Марсова Поля. Открытая территория явно не в мою пользу, в отличие от парижских улиц, изобилующих укрытиями и точками опоры для перемещения с помощью йо-йо. Но от одной только мысли увлечь туда врага мне становится страшно из-за возможного количества сопутствующих жертв. Еще слишком рано, чтобы надеяться на полную эвакуацию гражданских.

А пока мне надо найти его слабое место. Если бы мне удалось его определить до использования Талисмана Удачи, это дало бы мне больше свободы действия, прежде чем спадет трансформация. А теперь, когда я работаю одна, каждая минута драгоценна…

Пылающие снаряды прекратились, и я пользуюсь небольшой передышкой, чтобы разобраться в своем положении. Марсово Поле усеяно пламенеющими кратерами, большинство окружающих зданий дымятся, разрушены или охвачены огнем. Сирена тревоги уже некоторое время молчит. Не знаю, хороший ли это знак.

**— СРАЖАЙСЯ, ЛЕДИБАГ!**

На центральной земляной площадке Марсова Поля я замечаю несчастного акуманизированного — его силуэт едва различим за плотным дымом, который прилипает к его коже, словно его выделяют его поры. Даже на таком расстоянии я вижу, как сильно сверкают его белые глаза, пока он вразвалку ходит туда-сюда, сгибаясь под громадным грузом, который носит на спине.

**— БРАЖНИК, ПОКАЖИСЬ! ТЫ НЕДОСТОИН БЫТЬ НОСИТЕЛЕМ, ВСТРЕТЬ СВОЮ СУДЬБУ!**

Зычный голос несется сквозь ночь. Его гнев и ненависть осязаемы, ошеломляющи. Тембр мне незнаком, и моя нервозность немного увеличивается. Если бы Вайзз собственной персоной не явился умолять меня вмешаться, если бы акуманизированный не произносил такую речь, мне было бы сложно понять.

Мастер Фу.

Это _Мастер Фу_!

Его руки, кажется, роются в огромной массе на спине, а потом что-то сверкает в плотном дыме. Я напрягаюсь, готовясь уклоняться от горящих снарядов, которые во время удара превращаются в настоящие зажигательные бомбы. Я вдыхаю, сосредоточившись: предмет, зараженный акумой — источник силы, которую Бражник вложил в него, силы, которая питается его прошлым и его личностью. Силы, которую удесятеряет глубокая ненависть. Уничтожив этот зараженный предмет, я освобожу заколдованного человека, как обычно. То, что громоздится у него на спине? Или же один из браслетов, которые украшали запястья Мастера Фу?

Я пытаюсь не думать о том, что мог пережить и почувствовать наш Хранитель, чтобы дойти до такой ярости — мы там, где мы оказались, точка. Но как действовать теперь, когда я одна? Мне не удается даже приблизиться, не рискуя получить серьезные ожоги!

Вдалеке раздается взрыв — один из распространившихся пожаров?

Акуманизированный вдруг застывает. Я пользуюсь представившимся случаем и с помощью йо-йо делаю большой крюк, чтобы напасть на него сзади. Я встаю на землю, бегу между кратерами, которые размечают песчаные аллеи. Не отрывая взгляда от туманного застывшего силуэта, я тем не менее готова в любую секунду отступить при малейшем воинственном жесте. Окутывающий его дым редеет, позволяет появиться тому, что он закрывал: громадный рюкзак странника из холстины и старой кожи, грязный и порванный, как если бы он пережил бесчисленные путешествия. Я различаю обожжённый хитон, тщедушное узловатое тело — черное тело, иссечённое красными прожилками. Кроме браслетов из потертой кожи и веревочных сандалий, я не вижу ни одного предмета, который мог бы привлечь внимание акумы. Тогда, может, рюкзак?

Горло сдавливает. Ледибаг воплощает Созидание, Возрождение. У меня по определению нет никакого оружия, достаточно мощного или режущего, чтобы уничтожить предмет таких размеров. Но для Катаклизма это было бы детской забавой…

_«Моя Леди?»_

_Нет, не отвлекайся!_

И вдруг акуманизированный приходит в себя. Присев на корточки, словно его придавливал вес собственного рюкзака, он внезапно разворачивается с ошеломительной скоростью. Его черные зернистые щеки иссечены пламенеющими бороздами, пульсирующими, словно сердцевина раскаленных углей. Из-под всклоченных обугленных прядей, которые болтаются по лицу, меня буравит белый ослепляющий взгляд.

Я тут же останавливаюсь, готовая удирать при малейшей угрозе. Вернувшись на мое плечо, Вайзз кричит:

— Мастер! Мастер, прошу вас, опомнитесь! Надо бороться!

Равнодушные к мольбе Вайзза, глаза без зрачка и радужки молча изучают нас.

— Подумайте о Нууру! Я знаю, всё это вы делаете ради него… Пожалуйста, вернитесь!

Несмотря на душераздирающий тон Вайзза, лицо Мастера Фу остается неподвижным и невыразительным, словно маска, вырезанная из угля. Это вызывает у меня чудную дрожь. Из-за сомкнутых губ снова раздается голос акуманизированного — хриплый и приглушенный, но некоторыми интонациями еще напоминающий Фу.

— Кончено. Плагг свободен.

Рядом с моим ухом раздается пораженное восклицание Вайзза. Фу, кажется, расслабляется, его веки с легким хрустом опускаются. На угольных щеках пульсируют красные прожилки.

— Должно быть, его Носитель захотел вновь забрать Кольцо. Это его и погубило. Отныне Плагг окончательно свободен.

Дым возвращается, снова окутывает согбенный силуэт. Я инстинктивно принимаю боевую стойку.

— И теперь очередь Тикки.

Вспышка, дуновение. Я моргаю. Белые глаза неожиданно смотрят прямо в мои. В нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица.

_Слишком быстро!_

Шепот:

— Освободи Тикки, Маринетт.

Темные руки устремляются к моим сережкам. Я выпускаю йо-йо, рефлекторно вскидываю руки, чтобы закрыть уши.

 **— НЕТ!** **—** кричу я.

Удар. Треск. В мой живот. Сильный. Жгучий.

Невесомость. Потом столкновение. Боль. Резкая. Невыносимая.

У меня прерывается дыхание. Я падаю и качусь по земле — парализованная, обессиленная, неспособная вдохнуть.

— Ледибаг!

В моем ухе звучит паникующий голос Вайзза. Я борюсь за вдох, грудь сдавило, на глазах выступили слезы. Что произошло?

И почему… Почему он говорит о Черном Коте?

_Почему он говорит, что он…_

Дрожа, я дико кашляю. Наконец, вдыхаю мелкими глотками, живот и грудь болят как никогда.

 **— НУ, БРАЖНИК? Я угрожаю ее драгоценному Камню Чудес, чего ты ждешь?** **—** разносится над Марсовым Полем гулкий голос.

Голос Вайзза порхает вокруг меня:

— Всё хорошо, Ледибаг. Тебя просто тряхнуло. Именно этого он хотел…

Мне едва хватает сил кивнуть, но я понимаю, что хочет сказать Вайзз: Мастер Фу не атакует в полную силу. Он хочет заставить поверить в угрозу, которая нависает над моим Камнем Чудес, и таким образом выкурить Бражника. Он хочет вынудить его вмешаться лично. Всё это, чтобы забрать у него Камень Чудес и найти того, кого он называет Нууру.

Фу не желает мне зла. Большей частью. Ну, мне так кажется, а Вайзз в этом убежден. Его Хранитель хочет забрать Плагга, Тикки и Нууру, чтобы поместить их в надежное место, а затуманивает ему сознание ярость Бражника.

Его больное место в том, что он готов утопить Париж в огне и крови, чтобы добиться цели…

Я знаю всё это. Я изо всех сил пытаюсь вразумить его, освободить от неконтролируемой теперь власти акумы. Я должна защитить Париж, спасти всех. По крайней мере, я _сражалась_ за это. Но одна фраза теперь бесконечно крутится у меня в голове. Простертая в пыли и пепле, я с трудом бормочу:

— Вайзз, почему… Почему он говорит, что Черный Кот погиб?

Черный Кот оставил свое Кольцо всего несколько часов назад. Он наверняка еще в Париже. При виде хаоса, он, возможно, захотел вернуться к Мастеру Фу и забрать Плагга. Это было бы в его духе! Но тогда это означает, что он…

_…что он вернется?_

Я кое-как поднимаюсь с новыми силами. Нельзя, чтобы он увидел меня в таком состоянии! Нельзя, чтобы он беспокоился. Нельзя, чтобы он снова изображал из себя живой щит. Нет!

_Черный Кот!_

Я поднимаю на Вайзза дрожащий взгляд, и его потерянное выражение заставляет меня опасаться худшего. И слова Мастера Фу обретают совершенно иной смысл.

Он говорил о Черном Коте, который передумал. Он сказал, что это его «погубило». Был взрыв, после чего он сказал, что Плагг освобожден.

Кровь застывает у меня в жилах. Нет, Мастер Фу не дошел бы до…

**— ОТЛИЧНО, БРАЖНИК! Я УНИЧТОЖИЛ ЧЕРНОГО КОТА, Я УНИЧТОЖУ И ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Дым вокруг Фу растекается еще больше, угрожающий, как никогда. Из непрозрачной движущейся массы появляется светящийся фрагмент, падает на землю в нескольких шагах от меня. Пергамент. Я распахиваю глаза при виде изображенного на бумаге символа — незнакомого, но сверкающего.

— Беги! — кричит Вайзз, вставая между нами — снова.

Квами что-то шепчет — на китайском, возможно? Он соединяет ладони, потом разводит их, и светящаяся завеса — его щит — развертывается под ними. Я рефлекторно напрягаю мышцы, готовая скрыться до неминуемого взрыва. Но уже чувствую, что слишком поздно. И он не оставит меня невредимой!

— **Ледибаг, пригнись!** — ревет голос.

Кровь леденеет в жилах. Я хватаю Вайзза в ладони и падаю на землю. Нас накрывает ледяная волна. Взрыв хлопает, душераздирающий, но странно приглушенный. Земля дрожит, слишком теплая. Я сильнее съеживаюсь на побуревшей траве и осмеливаюсь оглядеться. Меня окружает и защищает от пекла появившаяся из ниоткуда ледяная скорлупа. По ту сторону настоящий апокалипсис из света и огня. Под давлением ударной волны ледяной щит стонет и местами трескается, но держится. Когда пламя, наконец, отступает, я сквозь лед замечаю голубую фигуру — она мчится вихрем, несется прямо к Фу.

**— Хватит! Сразись с кем-то равным, старый дурак!**

Я расширяю глаза на эту резкую и раздраженную тираду. Звучит знакомо, но откуда?

**— Мой город, мои фанаты! МОЯ СЕМЬЯ! Ты заплатишь!**

— Ледибаг!

Кто-то еще приближается к моему ледяному убежищу, обхватывает его руками — в черных перчатках — и пытается поднять, а потом оттолкнуть в надрывающемся усилии. Безрезультатно. Сквозь кристаллическую стену я вижу, как он замахивается длинной палкой.

— Держись!

_Этот голос!_

Я кое-как поворачиваюсь и упираюсь в ледяную и скользкую стену. Вайзз, хотя его еще трясет, присоединяет свои усилия к моим. Но даже ослабленная взрывом скорлупа не шелохнется — тяжелая, глубоко укоренившаяся в обожжённой земле.

Повторяющиеся металлические удары разносятся по ледяному куполу. Я стискиваю зубы, в ушах звенит. Стена толщиной в несколько сантиметров испещрена длинными трещинами, но после взрыва больше ничего не меняется.

Я пленница. Неспособная защищаться, неспособная убежать. Прижатая к земле, пойманная в ловушку ледяного слоя, такого холодного, что он начинает меня жечь. Мне уже не хватает воздуха. Меня накрывает приступом паники.

— Черный Кот!

Мой голос отскакивает от стен, сдавленный и жалобный, и удары тут же удваиваются. Кто-то третий умоляет пронзительным голосом. Сквозь лед я различаю топчущуюся черно-фиолетовую фигуру.

— Они возвращаются сюда! Быстро вытаскивай ее!

— Спрячься! Немедленно!

Другой человек исчезает. Черная вспышка заставляет меня вздрогнуть.

**— КАТАКЛИЗМ!**

Я инстинктивно сжимаюсь, зажмурившись. Вайзз, дрожа, исчезает в моей сумке. Лед содрогается, стонет, потом воет и, наконец, обрушивается. В брешь врывается сухой горячий воздух, насыщенный пеплом. До меня четко доносится шум сражения — гром, взрывы, рушащиеся здания, вопли ярости.

Когтистая ладонь хватает меня за руку и вытаскивает из ледяных обломков.

**— Ледибаг, вставай!**

Я подчиняюсь, шатаясь, моргая в свете пожаров. На фоне серого от дыма неба выделяется фигура с густыми светлыми волосами. За угольно-черной маской меня с беспокойством буравят изумрудные глаза.

**— Ты можешь идти? Тогда вперед!**

Он подсовывает свою руку под мою и тянет меня к ветхому зданию. Я смотрю на него, растерянная, задыхающаяся. На его шесте сверкают отсветы пламени. Черный костюм испачкан землей, пеплом и известью, но кажется неповрежденным.

_Он здесь! Он здесь!_

**— Поторопись! Климатика в ярости, она не станет сдерживать удары!**

Его голос. Его знакомая фигура. Его Кольцо, сверкающее на когтистом пальце, изображение кошачьей лапки, на которой уже не хватает одной подушечки.

Горло сдавливает. Я сжимаю зубы. У нас за спиной звучат новые взрывы, прерывисто освещают изрытые кратерами фасады окрестных зданий. Ледяной порыв ветра проносится по Марсову Полю, едва не бросив нас на землю, потом раздается женский смех, вызывающий и сухой, в ответ на яростное рычание Фу. Я заставляю себя не оборачиваться.

Мы пересекаем авеню, загроможденную помятыми припаркованными машинами. Он непринужденно запрыгивает в разбитую витрину, и я кое-как делаю то же самое, едва избежав острых краев стекла. Без труда ориентируясь в полумраке, он проходит за гипсовые и деревянные обломки и углубляется дальше — между столов того, что, видимо, было маленьким местным бистро. В глубине разгромленного зала кто-то появляется из-за прилавка. Снова раздается третий голос — тот, который торопил Черного Кота, когда я была пленницей льда:

— Всё хорошо? Она невредима?

— Немного потрясена, но нормально.

Тон Черного Кота делается спокойным и уверенным. Я собираю последние силы и вырываю у него руку. Быстрая как молния, хватаю его за затылок, делаю захват ногами и пригвождаю к полу.

— Л-ледибаг?!

Придавив его коленом между лопаток, я хватаю его руку и без колебаний выкручиваю за спину. Обездвиженный, он слабо отбивается. Я усиливаю хватку, игнорируя страдальческий стон.

— Прекрати, — ворчу я с усилием. — Посмотри на меня!

Уткнувшись лицом прямо в пол и гипсовую пыль, он изо всех сил пытается повернуть голову. Его зеленый глаз сверкает в полумраке.

— Ледибаг?

Я сжимаю кулаки, прикусываю щеку, чтобы не отпустить. Это его тон, его голос. Я хотела бы верить. Но меня преследует сомнение.

— Ты не Черный Кот.

Даже если это не имеет ни малейшего смысла, я не могу не рассматривать некую возможность. _Ужасную_ возможность.

Особенно теперь, когда я знаю, что меня спасла Климатика — эти силы и смех не позволяют ошибиться. Особенно теперь, когда из-за прилавка появилась Леди Вайфай и с ужасом молча смотрит на нас.

Раздается прекрасно знакомый писк Кольца. Был использован Катаклизм. До снятия трансформации не больше нескольких минут. Но…

— Ты Тео Барбо. Ты Самозванец. Не так ли?

С тяжелым сердцем я слежу за его реакцией. Одно мгновение я ловлю себя на надежде, что он будет отрицать, что он улыбнется той лукавой улыбкой, как может только Черный Кот. Но его плечи опускаются, и он прекращает всякое сопротивление. Его губы растягиваются, и это уже не знакомая мне улыбка. Это гораздо более зрелая и горькая улыбка.

— Разоблачен с первого взгляда? Какой прогресс с прошлого раза! Хорошо, признаю себя побежденным. Но всё же счастлив снова видеть тебя, Ледибаг!

Ни слова не говоря, я изучаю его, чувствуя себя убитой. Разочарование куда сильнее, чем я могла ожидать.

Это не он. Не Черный Кот. Черный Кот уехал. Черный Кот скоро забудет.

_Или хуже. Возможно, Черный Кот уже…_

— Ледибаг?

Я усиливаю захват на Тео, и он хныкает от боли. Я осмеливаюсь бросить взгляд на Леди Вайфай, которая осторожно приблизилась.

— Оставайся, где стоишь.

Она подчиняется, распахнув глаза. Я чувствую, как Вайзз сжимается у меня под волосами, и прекрасно его понимаю. Климатика, Самозванец, Леди Вайфай. Трое самых эффективных злодеев Бражника. Первая могла разгромить целый округ одним взмахом зонтика. Интриги второго едва не заставили меня отнять у Черного Кота его Камень Чудес. А третья едва не сняла с меня маску — в буквальном смысле, — когда на нас смотрел весь Париж.

Бражник создал трех акуманизированных — четырех, если считать Изгнанника, который остается вне контроля. Как я выпутаюсь из этого?!

— Ледибаг, послушай меня, ладно?

Я напрягаюсь, мозги кипят. Когда он был акуманизирован, источником силы Тео была фотография Ледибаг, спрятанная в кармане его костюма. У Леди Вайфай это был мобильник Альи, который она, впрочем, держит в руке. Если я буду действовать достаточно быстро, возможно, я смогу забрать фотографию, пока Тео обездвижен, а потом сыграть на эффекте неожиданности, чтобы украсть — или разбить — мобильник Альи броском йо-йо.

_Справлюсь ли я?_

— Ледибаг, пожалуйста!

К моему изумлению, Леди Вайфай кладет свой мобильник — свое оружие — перед собой. Держа руки на виду, она отходит к телевизору за прилавком. Включает его. Появляется прекрасно знакомое лицо.

Аудиматрица.

_— …пока власти не объявят окончание комендантского часа. Предпочтительно выбирайте закрытое место и желательно без проема наружу. Избегайте дверей, окон и запечатайте все вентиляции. Если вы в машине, не пытайтесь добраться до дома, покиньте машину, как только будет возможно, и доберитесь до ближайшего доступного общественного здания. Не ходите за вашими детьми в школу, их безопасность уже обеспечена. Телефонные сети в настоящее время реквизированы правоохранительными органами…_

Я ошеломленно слушаю меры безопасности, перечисляемые Аудиматрицой, столь же профессионально, как делает ее гражданское альтер эго Надья Шамак. В прямом эфире проходят изображения парижских улиц.

Рожекоп возглавляет силы полиции и устанавливает оцепление вокруг Марсова Поля — там, где взрывам Изгнанника систематически отвечают ледяные смерчи Климатики.

Черный Рыцарь превращает волонтеров в Черных Солдат, после чего рекруты сопровождают гражданское население в более спокойные кварталы.

Гигантский робот Геймера помогает пожарникам в борьбе с пожарами…

Как… Как власти могут довериться акуманизированным? Как вообще можно было подумать о том, чтобы довериться Бражнику, когда он в ответе за весь этот бедлам? Как он смог их убедить?

Второй предупреждающий сигнал кольца Тео заставляет меня очнуться от оцепенения, и я снова встречаюсь взглядом с Леди Вайфай, которая ждет, буквально ловя каждое мое слово. Я чувствую ауру акумы, исходящую из ее мобильника, оставленного на полу, так же как различаю теперь едва заметную пульсацию энергии, которая окружает Тео — энергии Бражника.

И тем не менее? В Аудиматрице не ощущается никакой враждебности, когда она повторяет указания и в прямом эфире отвечает на обеспокоенные сообщения телезрителей. Никакой иронии во внимательном выражении Леди Вайфай. Ни малейшей искры ревности или горечи в изумрудном взгляде Тео, только ожидание и даже надежда.

Стресс заставляет меня усилить хватку на руке Самозванца, который болезненно моргает, но ничего не говорит. Я недоверчиво изучаю Леди Вайфай, в горле стоит ком.

— Я тебя слушаю. Что это значит?

Ее напряженные плечи расслабляются. Она облегченно вздыхает:

— О! Ледибаг. Спасибо!

Снаружи поднимается шум, похожий на разыгравшуюся снежную бурю. Температура, кажется, падает на несколько градусов. Леди Вайфай наклоняется к телевизору, чтобы выключить звук. Я хмурюсь, по-прежнему настороже.

— Я не понимаю. Бражник не контролирует тебя?

В полумраке разоренного магазина сверкают рубиновые глаза Леди Вайфай.

— Я здесь по своей собственной воле, Ледибаг. Бражник предложил нам снова получить наши силы, чтобы помочь тебе защитить Париж от Изгнанника.

Она колеблется, а потом позволяет себе блаженную улыбку. Вопреки костюму и черной полумаске, она никогда так не походила на Алью, как в это мгновение.

— Помогать Ледибаг. Ну, честно, какие могут быть колебания, когда так повезло?

— «Изгнанник»? Нет, постой… Сколько вас?

— На данный момент… около дюжины?

Я настолько ошарашена, что едва не лишаюсь чувств. Она стоит неподвижно, явно понимая, что эту историю сложно переварить. Спросив взглядом моего разрешения, она забирает свой телефон и производит с экраном какие-то манипуляции. Вокруг нее появляются голограммы, воссоздавая интерфейс, похожий на Ледиблог. Фотографии, видео, тексты появляются десятками. Я сразу узнаю некоторых из наших старых врагов — Баблер, Антибаг, Каменное Сердце…

— Я выбираю бывших акуманизированных, чьи силы будут нам полезны, и определяю их местоположение, а Бражник занимается переговорами с помощью акумы.

— Пе… переговорами?

— Да! Что касается меня, я явилась сама: возвращение сил позволяло мне помочь тебе, и это было нашей общей с Бражником целью. Кто бы мог подумать, что сегодня он пытается защитить тебя — просто невероятно! Но логично, если он хочет когда-нибудь получить твой Камень Чудес. Он сделал выбор между Изгнанником и тобой.

— Но, в конце концов, Алья, это… Опасно!

— Могу я признаться? У меня уже мурашки по телу…

Жалобный и хриплый голос Тео обрывает мои аргументы. Слегка поколебавшись, я отпускаю его и из осторожности отступаю. Алья, похоже, понимает мою недоверчивость и ничего не добавляет. Освобожденный Тео переворачивается на спину и со вздохом облегчения вытягивает руку.

— Что касается меня, мы с моей девушкой недавно едва ускользнули от Изгнанника, — заявляет он. — Ты спасла нас, Ледибаг, когда привлекла его внимание к себе. Я хотел отплатить тебе тем же после всего, что ты сделала для меня, когда я был акуманизирован. Когда Вайфай связала меня с Бражником, мое решение словно уже было принято сто лет назад.

Он садится, скривившись.

— Извини, если застал тебя врасплох этим видом, у меня не было времени объяснять на месте… И признаюсь, быть _им_ по-прежнему пьянит.

Тео бросает на меня виноватый взгляд сквозь светлые пряди, которые упали ему на лоб. Хотя он и не хотел этого, от знакомых манер у меня сжимается сердце. Я отвожу взгляд.

Пока мобильник плавает в воздухе, Алья продолжает управлять голограммами, ее руки в перчатках пляшут в пустоте, сортируя информацию, которую мне не удается проанализировать с такого расстоянии.

— Что касается Климатики, — продолжает она, — когда начались военные действия, она была с семьей в машине. Один взрыв, но множество сопутствующего ущерба. Ее маленький брат едва не погиб. На более мотивированного против Изгнанника рекрута и надеяться нельзя.

— _Рекрут_? Нет, нет, нет…

Я обхватываю голову руками и зажмуриваюсь. Слишком много информации, слишком много новшеств, столько неуверенностей. А я совсем одна. Я не могу позволить им сражаться, я не смогу всех защитить, это невозможно!

Тео вздыхает:

— Блин. Я долго не продержусь…

— Может, Бражник подарит тебе еще силы? — предполагает Леди Вайфай. — Второй Черный Кот не помешал бы!

— Он с самого начала предупредил меня, что у меня будет только одна попытка. Как только трансформация закончится, я буду слишком уставшим, чтобы перенести вторую акуманизацию…

— Тьфу ты, — разочарованно ворчит Леди Вайфай. — Я найду тебе надежное место, где ты сможешь спрятаться.

Грохочет гром. Буря разрастается, температура падает еще. Сухой голос Климатики звучит вдалеке, ее сардонический смех сменяется яростным шипением. Справа от Леди Вайфай освещается голографическое окно. Она вздрагивает и делает неосознанное движение головой — словно реакция на слишком громкий звук, раздавшийся в наушнике.

— Поняла, Климатика. Займи его еще немного. Подкрепление будет через минуту.

Ее манипуляции становятся еще быстрее, и интерфейсы перед ней сходят с ума.

— Климатика начинает слабеть, но Изгнанник, по видимости, тоже. Остальные подходят к Марсову Полю. Скоро мы сможем туда вернуться.

_«Остальные»!_

Я сжимаю кулаки. Незаметным жестом предлагаю Вайззу оставаться спрятанным под моими волосами — похоже, пока никто его не заметил и, возможно, так лучше. Я с трудом встаю. Ожоги отдаются тянущей болью, но я изо всех сил стараюсь скрыть это.

— Не может быть и речи, Алья. Я не позволю вам сражаться. Вы не знаете, чему подвергаетесь.

Леди Вайфай и Самозванец таращатся на меня круглыми глазами.

— Но… Ледибаг! Бражник сказал нам, этот чувак очень силен. Вам нужна помощь!

— А Бражник сказал, что это его вина? Что это был мой друг, и что он свел его с ума, пытаясь акуманизировать?

Тео молчит, но скорее для того, чтобы бросить пораженный взгляд на свое Кольцо, которое издает еще один сигнал. Очень бледная Леди Вайфай хлопает в ладоши, закрывая интерфейсы, и встает на ноги.

— Ледибаг, неважно, что он сделал, теперь мы больше не можем…

— Нет, Алья! Нет! То, что тот человек оказался в таком состоянии, и моя вина тоже. И мне всё исправлять.

Мы по-прежнему не имеем ни малейшего представления о личности Бражника, тогда как я и сосчитать не могу, сколько раз он едва не раскрыл нас. Его действия невозможно предугадать, и Париж каждую неделю страдает от его злодеяний. Однако жители продолжают мужественно противостоять каждому испытанию... До такой степени, что сегодня они даже готовы взяться за оружие? Но кто знает, что произойдет, если один из них не доживет до конца сражения?

Сегодня противник превосходит всех акуманизированных, с которыми нам приходилось сталкиваться до сих пор. Хранитель больше ничем не может нам помочь. И даже если Бражник желает сотрудничать против Изгнанника, это не помешает ему при малейшей возможности переметнуться на другую сторону. А я _одна_.

_Это кошмар…_

— Ледибаг. Послушай меня!

Я отворачиваюсь, умышленно игнорируя Леди Вайфай. Я думала, что прекрасно справляюсь, однако ничего не замечала. Ни разочарования Мастера Фу, который подарил нам свое доверие, ни этого нападения, которое, возможно, является лишь уловкой Бражника, чтобы заполучить Камни Чудес. Ни даже страдания Черного Кота, которое, однако, было очевидно!

От мысли о нем у меня наворачиваются слезы. А что бы он сказал?

_«Соберись. Без нас у них ничего не выйдет, и мы им это докажем. Поверь мне!»_

Я судорожно сжимаю кулаки при воспоминании о нашей первой настоящей победе: его слова, его взгляд. Его уверенность в себе и вера в меня. В тот день он ни разу не усомнился… И он был прав.

Я еще могу исправить то, что можно исправить. Я должна. У меня еще остается Талисман Удачи, и я больше не могу оттягивать его использование. В надежде на внезапное вдохновение перед Изгнанником!

Я приближаюсь к витрине, внимательно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит снаружи. Сражение между Изгнанником и Климатикой по-прежнему свирепствует.

— Вы остаетесь в стороне и продолжаете защищать гражданских. Я занимаюсь Изгнанником.

Леди Вайфай приближается, явно собираясь спорить, но я останавливаю ее взглядом. Она упрямо скрещивает руки:

— А что насчет Черного Кота? Нападение началось уже почти час назад, где он?

— Он занят в другом месте.

Леди Вайфай распахивает глаза за маской. Тео сильно побледнел.

— Так значит… Значит, это тоже правда? — испуганно шепчет она. — Бражник не солгал, Черный Кот действительно сошел с дистанции?

Я молчу, охваченная тревогой. Как мог Бражник узнать об этом? Прочитал в сознании Мастера Фу, когда овладел им? Однако Вайзз утверждал, что ему это так и не удалось!

— Я на связи с масс-медиа и Аудиматрицей, — задумчиво продолжает Алья. — И мои силы постоянно зондируют соцсети. На сегодняшний вечер я не обнаружила никаких следов Черного Кота в Париже, если не считать Тео. Что происходит, Ледибаг?

— Элементарно, Вайфай, но ты слишком обожаешь своих героев, чтобы посмотреть правде в глаза, — серьезный, лишенный эмоций голос заставляет нас всех подпрыгнуть. — Черный Кот дезертировал. А Ледибаг так обижена, что хочет управиться с кризисом в одиночку.

Тео рефлекторно раскручивает шест, а я — йо-йо, но Леди Вайфай лишь разворачивается и делает приветственный жест.

— Наконец, вы пришли!

Из подсобки появляется серебристая фигура. Ее опущенный гигантский клинок задевает обломки, Рипост встает рядом с Леди Вайфай и сверлит меня высокомерным взглядом. Пока она говорит, едва заметный ореол плавает перед ее глазами — бабочка, но не фиолетовая, а белая.

— Резюмирую: Изгнанник — акуманизированный, сошедший с ума от своих новых сил, отныне он неконтролируем. Он разрушит Париж квартал за кварталом, если не получит доступ к Камням Чудес. Черный Кот оставил пост сегодня немногим ранее. Ледибаг отныне одна.

Белый ореол исчезает, но Рипост продолжает тем же тоном:

— Бражник может создать столько чемпионов, сколько пожелает, но не может всех их контролировать. Так что он заключил сделку с каждым из нас. Она состоит в том, что мы получаем возможность защитить наших близких и поместить их в безопасное место, а взамен мы сражаемся — за него или чтобы защитить Ледибаг. Что касается меня, мои прекрасно справлялись и сами: снова получить силу и сражаться с Изгнанником уже само по себе было целью.

Она бросает высокомерный взгляд на Тео, который удивленно склоняет голову.

— Снова скрестить шпаги с настоящим котенком также выглядит соблазнительно. Но только по тому, как ты держишь оружие, кот, я уже знаю, что ты не он.

Тео издает неопределенное ворчание, а потом опускает взгляд на Кольцо, которое снова пищит. Рипост возвращается ко мне:

— Нам не нужен виноватый или козел отпущения, и у тебя не спрашивают мнения, Ледибаг. С или без твоего согласия мы выбрали защищать Париж. А значит, защищать и тебя тоже, поскольку, если ты исчезнешь, Бражник потеряет весь интерес к сражению и в свою очередь дезертирует. И тогда уже ничто не сможет остановить Изгнанника.

За Рипост появляются другие люди, молчаливо, но одобрительно. Я узнаю Разлучника — торжествующая поза, большие крылья кое-как сложены за спиной. Сосредоточенный на своем планшете Рисовальщик делает эскиз за эскизом, будто создавая запас для неминуемого сражения. Хроногёрл — глаз не видно под козырьком, на губах пузырь от жвачки, который дерзко лопается в тишине.

Рипост снова начинает говорить — еще мстительнее, чем раньше:

— Все присоединившиеся к нам акуманизированные доказали свою ценность, большинство из них успешно защищали своих близких. Так что облегчи нам задачу и оставь свои рыцарские порывы, Ледибаг. Скажи нам, что ты знаешь об этом Изгнаннике, прежде чем мы присоединимся к Климатике на поле битвы.

Я стою, как парализованная. Осознают ли они по-настоящему опасность? Или же надеются, что Чудесное Исцеление всё исправит, как только сражение закончится? Тогда как я не уверена ни в чем!

— Ледибаг?

Вайзз под моими волосами шепчет мне на ухо так тихо, что я сомневаюсь, чтобы его мог услышать кто-то еще:

— Было время, когда сражения так и проходили. Когда Носители квами сражались бок о бок против общего врага.

Голосок срывается на этих словах. Я на короткое мгновение опускаю веки, как чтобы избежать пронзительных взглядов тех, кто окружает меня, так и чтобы осознать иронию ситуации.

Подумать только, сегодня наш общий враг — Хранитель, который еще вчера заботился о наших квами. Как мы дошли до такого? Я столько всего не знаю и именно сейчас осознаю это. Какая цель была у Тикки, Плагга, Носителей, когда они еще не были врагами? Когда Мотылек и Павлин еще были частью целого? Какая роль была у Хранителя? За что они боролись, кто были их противники, их союзники?

— Ледибаг, — осмеливается позвать Леди Вайфай, — время поджимает. Климатика тоже слабеет.

— Я знаю.

_Нет выбора, да?_

Я глубоко вдыхаю и пытаюсь перейти к главному:

— Я уверена только в том, что Мастер Фу — тот, кого вы называете Изгнанник — бывший хранитель Камней Чудес, которые даруют силы мне и Черному Коту. Его знания в этой области намного превосходят мои, и наверняка поэтому он так хорошо сопротивляется Бражнику. На данный момент он не делал ничего, кроме бросания горящих снарядов и зажигательных бомб, но, возможно, он скрывает другие силы. С ним надо быть крайне осторожными, и я не думаю, что вы достаточно вооружены, чтобы противостоять ему.

Говоря, я намеренно смотрю на Разлучника и Хроногёрл. Во время их акуманизации первый располагал лишь стрелами, околдовывавшими гражданских, а вторая могла возвращаться во времени, но только ценой человеческих жизней. Как применить такие силы — бесполезные, даже опасные — в подобной ситуации?

Хроногёрл нетерпеливо лопает пузырь жвачки. Разлучник хлопает ее по плечу и вежливо мне улыбается:

— Наши силы не совсем те же самые, Ледибаг. Слишком долго объяснять, так что просто представь, что Бражник предоставил нам больше свободы. Мы сможем быть полезными, не создавая проблем, уверяю тебя.

— А я занимаюсь экипировкой новых героев, которым может понадобиться оружие, — продолжает Рисовальщик, рисуя набросок за наброском.

— «Новые герои» как в фильме? — с блаженным выражением произносит Алья, а потом снова становится серьезной.

Раздается последнее пронзительное предупреждение, и Самозванец исчезает в резкой зеленой вспышке. Тео падает, в последнюю секунду подхваченный Леди Вайфай и Разлучником. Они кладут его на пол, и он моргает, а потом испуганно разглядывает собрание.

— Я… Леди… Леди Вайфай? Ледибаг?!

Он рассматривает акуманизированных одного за другим и бледнеет еще больше. Я произношу, как можно мягче:

— Всё хорошо, Тео. На этот раз они со мной. Они не причинят тебе зла.

Пока другие озадаченно молчат, Тео с трудом сглатывает.

— Что… Что произошло? Я выходил из метро с Мирей, и… и было предупреждение об акуме, а потом…

Он подбирает слова, вероятно, безуспешно роется в воспоминаниях. Леди Вайфай садится на корточки и кладет ему ладонь на плечо.

— Всё хорошо, месье Барбо. Ваша подруга смогла спрятаться у ваших родителей. Вы участвовали в крупномасштабном плане по поддержке Ледибаг. Для этого вы были акуманизированы и поэтому ничего не помните, но вы сильно помогли. Вы можете встать?

Спустя несколько секунд чистого изумления Тео кивает. Пока Разлучник ставит его на ноги, Леди Вайфай дарит ему жизнерадостную улыбку.

— Выходите через подсобку и уходите как можно дальше от Марсова Поля. Полиция позаботится направить вас в надежное место.

— Х-хорошо…

Рипост нетерпеливо вздыхает и подходит к разбитой витрине. Остальные молча следуют за ней, бросив на Тео последний взгляд — иногда утешающий, иногда разочарованный. Снова лопается жвачка Хроногёрл.

— Тьфу ты. А я-то рассчитывала на этот раз изображать милашку на моих суперроликах. И я даже ничего не запомню?

Разлучник с ухмылкой щелкает ее по каске. Леди Вайфай отходит к витрине, и я следую за ней. Я не могу убедить их отступиться. Значит, надо позаботиться, чтобы они вернулись невредимыми. Любой ценой.

— Ледибаг?

Я поворачиваюсь к Тео. Отводя взгляд, он чешет затылок.

— Я… Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя. На улице недавно ты…

— Нет, Тео, не нужно. Моим долгом было защитить вас — тебя и Мирей. И ты не помнишь, но ты тоже спас меня, всего несколько минут назад. Я очень тебе благодарна. Спасибо.

С тяжелым сердцем мне всё же удается улыбнуться и прошептать:

— Ты был великолепным Черным Котом. Он бы ревновал.

Тео ошеломленно молчит. А потом его лицо озаряет улыбка. Не подобрав слов, он делает прощальный жест, благодарит еще оставшуюся Леди Вайфай, а потом бежит вглубь зала, уходит в подсобку. Когда звук его шагов затихает, я возвращаюсь к витрине.

Та малая часть Марсова Поля, что видна отсюда, изрыта кратерами, покрыта снегом и льдом. Чернильно-черное небо пересекают молнии. Вдалеке Эйфелева башня слабо сверкает в дыме недавних взрывов.

Если прислушаться, я могу различить вопли ярости Изгнанника — Мастера Фу. Грохот вихрей града Климатики. Непонятные восклицания Рипост, которая, скорее всего, взяла в руки командование войсками Бражника.

Горло сдавливает сильнее. Когда я собираюсь снова броситься в бой, против воли напряженная больше, чем когда-либо, что-то полностью парализует меня.

_Мне страшно._

Мне страшно за других. Мне страшно за родителей, с которыми я не смогла связаться с самого поспешного ухода из дома. Мне страшно за друзей, которые решили сражаться, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что их ждет. Мне страшно за людей, укрывшихся по домам, которые встревоженно следят за новостями.

Мне страшно за Адриана, который чудом ускользнул от Изгнанника и которого я оставила одного посреди улицы, без защиты. Мне страшно за Тикки, за Плагга. За Нууру, которого я еще не знаю. Мне страшно за Вайзза.

Мне страшно за Черного Кота. Черного Кота, которого даже Леди Вайфай не удалось найти. Черного Кота, который желая прийти мне на помощь, возможно…

_«Поверь мне. Хорошо?»_

Я пытаюсь, Черный Кот. Где бы ты ни был, верь мне… Я пытаюсь. Но мне страшно. За себя, за тебя и за всех остальных. Возможно, для многих людей уже слишком поздно…

Мне страшно. Мне страшно, как никогда раньше!

На мое плечо ложится ладонь.

— Ледибаг?

Я неохотно встречаю алый взгляд Леди Вайфай — ясный и вопросительный. Я почти не знаю, что делать, чтобы вернуть Мастера Фу, и это ужасает меня, но я не могу позволить себе показать ей это. Так мы ни к чему не придем. Осознает она или нет опасность ситуации, уловив мою нерешительность, она только сильнее будет беспокоиться.

И тут она шепчет:

— Мне тоже, Ледибаг.

Ее ладонь сжимает мое плечо, и она молча сглатывает. Ее глаза за черной маской на короткое мгновение мутнеют.

— Мне тоже, — снова выдыхает она. — Но все вместе мы справимся.

Не задумываясь, я обнимаю ее. Она сначала замирает. А потом ее руки в перчатках мягко ложатся на мою спину.

— Ты моя официальная блогерша, — бормочу я, стиснув зубы. — Если бы я попросила тебя, ты бы осталась здесь, в укрытии?

— Никакого шанса, Ледибаг.

— Тогда будь осторожна.

Ее руки сжимаются на моем костюме.

— Конечно. Этого могла бы и не говорить.

Леди Вайфай, наконец, с поразительной силой обнимает меня в ответ. Я вздыхаю, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание, и меня окутывает ее запах — запах Альи, такой особенный, такой успокаивающий.

Я отстраняюсь и отступаю.

— Тем лучше.

Она удерживает меня за руку и решительно кивает:

— Я найду Черного Кота. Как только я определю его местоположение, его приведут к тебе. За шкирку, если понадобится. Обещаю, Ледибаг.

Я киваю. Надеюсь, дрожь в моем голосе сойдет за нервный смешок:

— Я тебе верю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> И это только начало…  
> Забавно:  
> Эта глава была задумана и написана между январем и июнем 2018 года, задолго до финала 2-го сезона («День героев», «Маюра»)...
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Для перевода имен акуманизированных я пользовалась версией оригинала, если вы привыкли к другому переводу, извините, но мне так больше нравится.


	10. Глава 9. Новые герои

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История начинает сильно отличаться по сравнению с вышедшими сериями в конце 2018 года, так что я настаиваю:  
> Берутся в расчет события, открытия и отношения персонажей, относящиеся к:  
> — Первому сезону полностью;  
> — Сериям «Истоки»;  
> — Сериям с 1 по 8 второго сезона (которые были единственными появившимися на момент создания БКЧ).  
> Следовательно, 8-я серия («Черная сова») и знаменитый момент в контейнере (свидетелем которому были квами) не учитывается в этом фанфике. События 9-й серии («Гласиатор» и признание в любви Черного Кота) и 10-й («Сапотисы» и появление новых Носителей, таких как Рена Руж) тоже

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -10_ **

Я вдыхаю.

Воздух обжигающий, пыльный… удушливый. Я инстинктивно перекатываюсь на бок и кашляю снова и снова.

Я ослеплен дымом, и мне трудно открыть глаза. Задыхаясь, я инстинктивно сажусь, в ушах шумит. Мебель вокруг меня в огне, окна взорваны, стены обуглены.

Рядом со мной неподвижный человек в униформе. Я неуверенно трясу его, и, к счастью, он стонет в полубессознательном состоянии. Оглушенный, я старательно анализирую происшедшее.

Нападение акумы. Моя Леди, одна против врага. Мой бег к Мастеру Фу. Полицейские, совершающие обыск. Отсутствующий Хранитель, сообщение, адресованное Черному Коту.

_Взрыв!_

У меня всё болит. Я ощупываю себя, сначала с осторожностью, потом недоверчиво. На мне ни единой раны, ни единого ожога. Одежда ужасно горячая и немного пахнет палёным, но невредимая. В добром десятке метров отсюда, за раздавленной перегородкой я различаю разгромленную кухню, где находился немногим раньше. Я едва узнаю квартиру Мастера Фу.

_Я… жив?_

Пламя вездесуще, однако окружающий жар лишь слегка неприятен. Полицейский позади меня шевелится и стонет, медленно приходя в себя. Ошеломленный, я пытаюсь встать, но голова во что-то ударяется. Скривившись, я потираю макушку и поднимаю глаза. Надо мной нет ничего… Кроме отражения. Я осторожно протягиваю руку, ладонь встречает теплую прозрачную стенку, чуднó изогнутую. Я озадаченно протягиваю другую руку. Стенку едва видно в изменяющемся свете пламени, но она есть.

_Заперт!_

Я рывком выпрямляюсь и ударяю в стенку кулаками. Безрезультатно. Я пленник пузыря. _Пузыря_. Который дико похож на…

— Фуууух, едва справились!

Я вздрагиваю, узнав этот слишком знакомый голос. Среди пламени приближается высокая фигура в разноцветном костюме. _Баблер_. Он широко и гордо улыбается мне, и я рефлекторно сжимаю правый кулак. Но я не могу трансформироваться, не в этих условиях!

А потом жестоко ощущаю отсутствие кольца. Я бешено оглядываюсь в поисках маленькой коробочки — напрасно. Проклятье. Проклятье!

_Плагг!_

— Чувак, порядок? Ты не ранен?

Я застываю. Что Баблер делает здесь? Это значит, что акуманизированный не один, а _двое_? И они к тому же в курсе, что я Черный Кот?

Улыбка Баблера становится еще шире, насмешливее.

— Видел бы ты свою физиономию, старик! Потрясно! Оно того стоило только ради этого! Но всё в порядке, Адриан, на этот раз я в лагере хороших парней!

Я смотрю на него, не осмеливаясь понять. Он в ожидании в свою очередь застывает, и его натянутая улыбка понемногу становится неуверенной. Я пораженно бормочу:

— Ни… Нино?

Потолок кухни идет трещинами и с грохотом обрушивается. Нино подпрыгивает.

— Воу-воу-воу, ладно, не время объяснять. Держись, чувак!

Он шевелит желтой флуоресцирующей шпагой. Пузырь вдруг срывается с места, заставив меня покачнуться. Он пролетает посреди пламени, причем я не чувствую ни малейшего жара, выпрыгивает из ближайшего окна, спускается на соседнюю улицу с головокружительной скоростью, от которой желудок подпрыгивает к горлу…

…Если только не от страха, который, наконец, настиг меня? Без Бражника и Баблера я сейчас погиб бы. Но зачем расставлять мне ловушку, чтобы потом защищать меня? Почему Бражник передумал?

Достигнув земли, пузырь исчезает, и я неуклюже падаю на свежий снег. Ошеломленно поднимаю взгляд на здание, уже окруженное и поливаемое двумя пожарными машинами. С верхних этажей появляются другие пузыри с людьми внутри, которых они ставят на дорогу, после чего с пронзительным звоном исчезают. Жители, как и я, выглядят потрясенными, немного пришибленными, но я не вижу ни одного раненого. И ни следа Мастера Фу или Вайзза…

Полицейский рядом со мной медленно приходит в сознание. Его коллеги, хотя еще с подозрительным выражением, бегут к нам.

— Что… произошло? — растерянно бормочет полицейский, потирая голову. — Мы совершали обыск и…

Я огорченно пожимаю плечами, потом, пошатываясь, встаю. Квартира Хранителя в огне. Надеюсь, он действительно ушел искать другого Черного Кота — нападение акумы наверняка поторопило его. В конце концов, Ледибаг нуждается в союзнике более, чем когда-либо. И это означает, что Плагг в безопасности, где бы он ни находился. Тем лучше. Но…

_Значит… действительно слишком поздно? С минуты на минуту я всё забуду?_

Последние пузыри исчезают. Баблер, смеясь, в свою очередь появляется из пожара.

— Йеееес, обожаю! Все спасены!

Он плавно приземляется на посыпанный снегом асфальт и бросается ко мне. Полицейские, пожарники и спасенные отступают с его пути, и я едва не делаю то же самое.

— Чувак! Ты точно не ранен? Ты меня до смерти перепугал! Что ты делал в таком месте?

Я инстинктивно настораживаюсь.

— Нино? Нино, это правда ты? Как такое возможно?

— А вот это, чувак, я сейчас объясню. Просто…

**— АДРИШУ!**

Что-то врезается в меня и пригвождает к земле — грузовик, да?

**— Адришу! Я так испугалась! ТАК ИСПУГА-А-А-А-ЛАСЬ!**

Я испускаю стон, в ушах звенит, голова болит от падения на асфальт. Где-то надо мной Нино хрипло вопит во всю мощь легких:

— Эй! Я его спасал не для того, чтобы ты его покалечила!

— Заткнись, Нино, — восклицает властный и грозный голос, а потом снова становится медоточивым: — О, Адришу, всё в порядке, ты не ранен?

— Х-хлоя?

Зрение, наконец, стабилизируется. В нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица сверкают голубые глаза за черной в красный горох маской.

— О-о-о-о-о, Адришу! Ты меня узнаешь, это главное! Я так рада!

С приводящей в замешательство легкостью она ставит меня на ноги, а потом опять кидается мне на шею и шумно рыдает.

— Этот взрыв! Я думала, ты ранен, Адриан, или еще хуже!

— Да нет же, Хлоя, у меня всё было под контролем! — вздыхает Нино, пытаясь похлопать ее по плечу.

— Не трогай меня, ты, от тебя воняет дымом!!! О, Адриан!

Пока Хлоя отчаянно плачет, уткнувшись в воротник моего анорака, я растерянно смотрю на лучшего друга.

— Нино, ты объяснишь мне, наконец, что происходит?!

Нино снова стал Баблером. Что касается Хлои, по той малости, что я мог заметить, она вернула себе внешность — и силу — Антибаг. Нино соглашается с ученым видом:

— Уф, это долгая история, старик, но я постараюсь изложить кратко. На самом деле, я…

**— Я была в мэрии когда начались взрывы и я ждала когда придет Ледибаг но Ледибаг так и не пришла и со мной связался Бражник сказав что ты в опасности и что он может превратить меня в Антибаг чтобы я могла спасти тебя взамен я должна была сражаться за него тогда я согласилась но я слишком испугалась и Адришу-у-у-у ты жи-и-и-и-ив!**

После этой тирады, столь же слезливой, сколь театральной, Хлоя вытирает глаза и снова стискивает меня в объятиях. Когда она, сопя, пытается поцеловать меня в щеку — и когда я кое-как отстраняюсь, — я встречаю уставший взгляд вздыхающего Нино.

— Короче. Со мной и моей семьей произошло примерно то же самое. Когда по всему городу начались взрывы, мы уже были дома в укрытии, но я получил сообщение от Бражника. Он говорил, что может вернуть мне силы Баблера, чтобы защитить других гражданских, взамен на услугу ему немного позже. Сначала я подумал о ловушке, а потом увидел, как проносится Антибаг, вопя, что Адриан умрет… так что я больше не колебался.

Он сияющим взглядом окидывает свой костюм, словно, наконец, получил возможность изучить его.

— И потом, если честно, чувак, разве это не круто? Я пересек половину Парижа, прыгая с крыши на крышу, как Наруто. Я только что спас около тридцати невинных!

Я рефлекторно киваю, расширив глаза:

— Но… Но как он вас контролирует?

Баблер приподнимает бровь, а потом указывает на Хлою подбородком:

— Серьезно, чувак? Похоже на то, что ее контролирует Бражник?

Я молчу, пока Хлоя льнет ко мне, пребывая на седьмом небе. Они оба сохраняют свободную волю, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Как это возможно? И теперь, когда Бражник знает про меня, чего он ждет, чтобы раскрыть мою тайну? Или даже чтобы избавиться от меня?

— Я ничего не понимаю.

Баблер неистово кивает:

— Подожди, узнаешь, чего просит Бражник теперь: он хочет, чтобы мы помогли Ледибаг!

_Э?!_

— Я ожидал, что ответная услуга будет гораздо более вредной, или даже незаконной! Но на самом деле он хочет, чтобы мы сражались против Изгнанника, даже если ценой союза с худшим врагом! Я нифига не понимаю!

И тут раздается самодовольный голос:

— Бражник сказал мне, что если Изгнанник заберет Камень Чудес Ледибаг, он станет еще могущественнее. Поэтому Бражник пытается ее защитить.

Голос — знакомый — звучит будто ниоткуда. Внезапно рядом с Хлоей появляется девушка. Нино отпрыгивает назад:

**— Са-Сабрина? Откуда ты взялась?!**

Она бросает на него презрительный взгляд из-под очков и угольно-черной полумаски, но продолжает тем же самодовольным тоном:

— И таким образом, пока Изгнанник не будет нейтрализован, Бражник хочет, чтобы мы защищали Ледибаг.

«Изгнанник»? Так называет себя неконтролируемый супер-злодей?

— Но… Но как давно ты здесь? — восклицает Нино.

Этакая важная птица, Хлоя отпускает меня — наконец — и с презрительной миной встает между Сабриной и Нино.

— Эй, алло! Конечно, она была здесь со мной! С самого начала. И она оставила меня здесь совсем одну, чтобы пойти с тобой в это здание. Ты даже не почувствовал ее присутствия? Какой лузер!

Сабрина с оскорблённым видом скрещивает руки, и Нино слегка отступает.

— Но… но я тебя не видел! И вообще, зачем ты за мной пошла?

— Это тебя не касается, — пищит она, прижав к себе подпаленную дамскую сумочку. — В любом случае, я бы тоже не отказалась от пузыря для защиты от взрыва! К счастью, я смогла спрятаться за холодильником!

— Ты отдаешь себе отчет? — раздраженно говорит Хлоя. — За холодильником, бедняжка!

— Но я же сказал тебе, что _не видел тебя_ , — растерянно вопит Нино. — Это не моя вина! Адриан, защити меня!

Я потерял дар речи от ирреальности ситуации. Антибаг, Баблер и Невидимка ругаются прямо посреди улицы.

_Я и правда умер в том здании. Или же я сейчас проснусь…_

Вдруг трое акуманизированных застывают. Ореол в виде бабочки — белый, а не фиолетовый, как обычно — появляется перед их лицами, и на короткое мгновение их взгляды становятся неподвижными. Потом ореол исчезает, и Нино кивает, вдруг став крайне серьезным.

— Бражник прав, надо торопиться. Адриан в безопасности, теперь мы должны выполнить нашу часть сделки. Пойдемте, девчонки!

Он салютует и широко улыбается мне:

— Чао, чувак. Позже объяснишь мне, что делал здесь. Смотри в оба теперь!

— Я отсюда не двинусь! — Хлоя вцепляется в мою руку. — Теперь, когда я нашла Адришу, я его не оставлю!

— Но, Хлоя, если ты нарушишь сделку, ты потеряешь свои силы! — восклицает Нино.

— Мне плевать! Теперь, когда Адришу спасен, я остаюсь с ним! И я не собираюсь унижаться до сражения с разъяренным безумцем, я только от парикмахера! В любом случае, Ледибаг этим занимается, и я знаю, что она прекрасно справится! Сабрина, надеюсь, ты остаешься с нами?

Та вздрагивает, рассматривает нас одного за другим и поспешно опускает глаза. Еще сильнее съеживается.

— Э… Да-да, я отсюда не двинусь. Я остаюсь с Хлоей.

— Вот и всё! — торжествует Хлоя, еще сильнее прижавшись ко мне.

Нино громко вздыхает, а потом пожимает плечами и начинает уходить. Я пытаюсь последовать за ним, но Хлоя быстро меня тормозит.

— Нино, подожди!

Я понемногу осознаю опасность ситуации. Мотивы Бражника по-прежнему ускользают от меня: сначала он преследует меня бабочками, когда я в гражданском облике — а значит, знает мою тайную личность, — потом сознательно расставляет мне смертельную ловушку, и, наконец, спасает меня в последнюю секунду руками своих акуманизированных. Разве что Изгнанник по собственной инициативе решил избавиться от меня? Но почему я? Что я ему сделал?

Я в полной растерянности качаю головой. Самый срочный сейчас вопрос — то, что мой лучший друг собирается сражаться с одним из самых могущественных акуманизированных, что мы когда-либо встречали.

— Нино, ты же не хочешь идти туда совсем один!

Полной противоположностью моим страхам друг посылает мне сияющую улыбку:

— Да нет же, что тебе в голову взбрело? Что мы единственные вернулись на службу? Шевели мозгами, Адриан!

— Ты никогда не сражался, это слишком опасно! Оставь Ледибаг и Черному Коту разобраться с этим!

Он смотрит на меня, нахмурившись, улыбка становится не такой яркой. Он возвращается ко мне и берет меня за плечо, вдруг став нерешительным.

— Слушай, чувак… Спасибо тебе за беспокойство. Но поскольку ты не бывал в этой ситуации, думаю, ты не можешь понять. Ладно, это правда, я никогда не сражался и даже не помню, что делал в прошлый раз, когда был Баблером. Но, как бы сказать…

Нино задумчиво вынимает шпагу для пузырей.

— …У меня ощущение, что это всегда скрывалось во мне. В том здании я действовал инстинктивно, и это сработало. Сам до сих пор не могу в это поверить. Будто сила Бражника дается вместе с умением пользоваться ею, сражаться. У меня нет времени пытаться понять. Это как дышать. Так получается, и всё.

Я с трудом сглатываю. Я прекрасно понимаю, что он хочет сказать — именно это я испытал, когда в первый раз надел костюм Черного Кота. Восторг от обретения врожденных способностей и рефлексов, о которых я даже не подозревал, и, однако, вот они, готовые служить…

Я знаю, насколько легко хорошо — даже _великолепно_ — справляться с ролью супер-героя. В этом тоже заключается магия Камней Чудес — для меня, для Ледибаг или для жертв Бражника.

— Благодаря этому я смог спасти тебя, приятель. Это не может быть плохо.

Но я также знаю, насколько можно ошибаться. Насколько больно бывает падать. Каждый раз, когда я садился в калошу, рядом была Ледибаг, чтобы подхватить меня — в прямом и переносном смысле. Но Нино? И остальные? Ледибаг талантлива, но она не сможет защитить всех!

— Нет, нет и НЕТ! Я не стронусь с места, не может быть и речи!

Я подпрыгиваю от пронзительного крика Хлои. По-прежнему вцепившись в мое плечо, она, если верить белому ореолу, плавающему перед ее упрямым взглядом, разговаривает с Бражником.

— …А, да? Ба, можете забирать свои силы! — усмехается она после нескольких мгновений молчания. — Мне плевать сражаться или нет, одним риском сломать ноготь меньше! И потом, если вы недовольны, вам достаточно всего лишь взять контроль надо мной, как в прошлый раз, так? …Ага, так и знала, что вы не можете! Потому что призвали слишком много солдат, да? Или же я слишком сильна для вас? А!

Я сглатываю, впечатленный ее визгливым голосом. Либо она очень уверена в себе, либо совершенно не понимает ситуации — наверняка, и то, и другое вместе. Я бросаю взгляд на Сабирну, полупрозрачную в прямом смысле — ладони прижаты ко рту, глаза расширились от изумления, — пока Хлоя с прежней энергией продолжает провоцировать Бражника. Нино закатывает глаза и машет мне на прощание. Я бессильно смотрю, как он уходит.

_Ну и время я выбрал, чтобы отказаться от Плагга!_

Баблер перехватывает пожарника, готового броситься в горящее здание — возможно, чтобы заверить его, что там не осталось жертв? Пока мой друг старательно объясняет пожарнику, столь же недоверчивому, сколь удивленному, я лихорадочно размышляю. Бражник хочет, чтобы Ледибаг была в целости и сохранности, чтобы уберечь ее Камень Чудес и сражаться против Изгнанника: возможно, по той же причине он отправил этих троих защитить Черного Кота? Чтобы сделать меня союзником на время битвы? Не повезло ему, с горечью думаю я, долго ему придется ждать. Пока Мастер Фу не найдет другого Носителя для Плагга…

Я обескураженно опускаю взгляд. Визгливый голос Хлои становится далеким. _Плагг_. Подумать только, я ведь даже не попрощался с ним как следует…

_«Ты всё забудешь. А значит, не будешь жалеть. Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло, Адриан… Нет, не представляешь»._

С болью в сердце я думаю о квами в моих ладонях — крошечном и плачущем. Я вижу, как он открывает одновременно изучающие и веселые зеленые глаза. Я еще слышу его насмешливое замечание:

_«Ну? И чего ты ждешь, Черный Кот?»_

Кровь застывает у меня в жилах. Мои воспоминания невредимы, а значит, на настоящий момент я по-прежнему Черный Кот. И Ледибаг нужна помощь. Я не могу ее подвести, не в этот вечер, и еще меньше сейчас, когда Бражник разыгрывает свои лучшие карты!

— Нино! Нино, подожди!

После разговора с пораженными пожарными — еще бы: акуманизированный, изображающий чудесного спасителя — Нино собирался устремиться на крыши. Он нетерпеливо останавливается, подняв шпагу для пузырей.

— Что еще?!

Я кое-как подбираюсь к нему: меня тормозит толпа спасенных из пожара и хватка Антибаг, которая ни на шаг не отстает от меня.

— Ты не видел среди жителей этого дома старика? Невысокий, в красной гавайской рубашке, с проплешинами, седые усы, азиат?

Нино пораженно смотрит на меня:

— Э? Вроде Гениальной Черепахи в «Жемчуге дракона»?

_А ведь и правда…_

Тем не менее я киваю. Нино задумчиво вздыхает, потом пожимает плечами:

— На самом деле я не особенно обращал внимание на спасенных гражданских, но мне это ни о чем не говорит… А что?

— Друг семьи. Это его квартира взорвалась, и я беспокоюсь за него…

Мне надо найти Плагга и Мастера Фу. По крайней мере, чтобы убедиться, что они в порядке… И чтобы забрать Кольцо, если это еще возможно. Быстро!

Я перехватываю подозрительный взгляд полицейского позади Нино, он выглядит заинтригованным нашим разговором. И я не решаюсь сказать больше. Еще несколько минут назад меня искала полиция, и вроде бы в новостях говорили о задержаниях. Значит, речь шла о Мастере Фу? Я не хотел навлечь на него неприятности!

Как я и боялся, полицейский приближается.

— Адриан Агрест, не так ли? Вы были в этом здании. Ничего не сломали?

— Нет, я в порядке, — настороженно бормочу я. — Благодаря Баблеру.

Хорошее настроение Нино улетучивается, он инстинктивно принимает важный вид. Полицейский недоверчиво усмехается трем акуманизированным.

— На этот раз они на нашей стороне, — поспешно добавляю я.

— Да, начальство только что передало приказ насчет акуманизированных. На данный момент только именуемый Изгнанником рассматривается как опасный и должен быть схвачен, — замечает полицейский. — Все наши силы будут перераспределены, чтобы обезопасить город, мы не можем сейчас проводить вас к отцу. Но я хотя бы скажу, чтобы его предупредили, что вы с нами. Тем временем вас осмотрит врач.

Я молча киваю, совершенно не торопясь возвращаться. Из-за моего побега отец наверняка ужесточил охрану особняка, и сбежать без помощи Плагга будет невозможно. Я собираюсь при первой же возможности ускользнуть от копов, но пока могу попытаться собрать информацию о Мастере Фу.

Полицейский кивает Баблеру, Антибаг и Невидимке, однако настороженно:

— Спасибо всем троим. Мы теперь займемся остальным.

Нино с сожалением улыбается мне:

— Ты в хороших руках, чувак. Я поговорю с Альей о твоем друге в красной рубашке. Ничто не ускользает от Леди Вайфай, она наверняка его найдет!

Горло снова сдавливает. Как, Алья тоже призвана?!

Баблер рассекает толпу, легким прыжком устремляется на крыши и исчезает. Положив руку мне на плечо, полицейский ведет меня к фургонам, припаркованным в стороне. Привыкший отрываться от телохранителей, я послушно подчиняюсь: если я хочу сбежать при первой же возможности, сдержанное поведение облегчит мне задачу. Если не считать Антибаг, которая снова вцепляется в мою руку. Когда я поднимаюсь в фургон, Хлоя пронзает полицейского взглядом:

— Я остаюсь с ним. Если вы не заметили, я дочь мэра, и это я попросила отца найти Адриана. Давайте, спросите ваше начальство! Кроме того, почему, вы думаете, я в этом наряде? Знайте, что Ледибаг лично снарядила меня защищать Адриана Агреста! Он уже чуть не умер на глазах ваших коллег, не может быть и речи, чтобы я его оставила!

Я растерянно вздыхаю. Это Хлоя, никаких сомнений. Всегда готова навешать лапшу на уши. И чем больше ей верят, тем масштабнее ее небылицы!

На мою беду, полицейскому некогда отвечать, его отвлекает сигнал рации. Он отходит на несколько шагов и включает рацию, не спуская с нас глаз. Я устраиваюсь на скамейке в фургоне, и Хлоя тут же садится рядом, по-прежнему вцепившись в мою руку. Внезапно появляется Сабрина — а когда она вообще исчезла? — и садится напротив нас, положив сумку на колени, неуверенная и полупрозрачная, словно ей сложно оставаться осязаемой. Она дергается, когда в ночи раздаются новые далекие взрывы. В десятый раз за несколько минут я инстинктивно сжимаю кулак и сожалею об отсутствии кольца.

Всё ли хорошо у Ледибаг? Кто сейчас с ней? От одной мысли о ней, окруженной акуманизированными, пусть они и союзники сейчас, я начинаю нервничать еще больше. Можно ли действительно доверять Бражнику? Что она об этом думает? А если Бражник в конце концов решит предать ее?

Пока меня сопровождают, я не могу ни сбежать, ни задавать вопросы без опасения, что Бражник услышит их и сделает собственные выводы — кто знает! Вдруг Бражник ненароком еще не в курсе, кто такие Мастер Фу и Ледибаг…

_У меня раскалывается голова._

— Битва кипит. Вы должны идти туда, девочки. Я видел Изгнанника вблизи, уверен, ваша помощь будет неоценима!

Сабрина снова подпрыгивает, а Хлоя упрямо прижимается ко мне. Судя по белому ореолу, который снова пляшет у них перед глазами, обе на связи с Бражником. Антибаг машет ладонью перед носом, будто прогоняя насекомое.

— О, не настаивайте, Бражник! — вопит она. — Моя миссия закончена, и я не собираюсь участвовать в этой войнушке! Изгнанник появился из-за вас, вам и разбираться!

Я горько усмехаюсь. Как бы я хотел стать маленькой мышкой и подсмотреть реакцию Бражника на эту речь. Но почему он так наседает на Хлою? Разве он не может навербовать других акуманизированных? Может, этого недостаточно?

Неподалеку отсюда полицейский, по-прежнему разговаривающий по рации, сильно побледнел, как если бы узнавал всё более серьезные новости. Далекие взрывы становятся вдвое сильнее, до такой степени, что земля временами дрожит.

_Плагг. Ледибаг!_

Поставив всё на карту, я высвобождаюсь из объятий Хлои и хватаю ее за плечи, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Послушай меня очень внимательно, — твердо произношу я.

Как ожидалось, Хлоя тут же замолкает. Ореол Бражника исчезает.

— Сейчас ты уже не Хлоя Буржуа, дочь мэра. Ты Антибаг, отражение Ледибаг, столь же сильная и способная, как она. Но она в опасности и нуждается в тебе! Так давай — иди к ней!

Судя по воодушевленной искре, которая понемногу загорается в больших глазах Хлои, я сыграл на правильной струне. В конце концов, ее увлечение Ледибаг ни для кого не секрет, и, честно говоря, я ее понимаю. Кто ни разу не был очарован всем, что может совершить Ледибаг?

Я улыбаюсь с искренним восторгом, на сердце становится не так тяжело.

_Подожди, моя Леди. Я найду Мастера Фу и Плагга. Обещаю! Я иду._

— Ты самая большая фанатка Ледибаг и даже самая известная! Каким может быть сейчас твой долг, как не защищать ее? Я верю, Антибаг, я рассчитываю на тебя, и уверен, она тоже. Я…

Две руки хватают меня за волосы, тянут вперед. Прежде чем я успеваю что-то сделать, я понимаю, что Хлоя целует меня. В губы.

Пораженный, я деревенею всем телом. Она вздыхает.

Наши губы разделяются с тихим хлопком. Она смотрит мне в глаза, ее голубой взгляд сверкает за красно-черной маской. Несколько мгновений мы молчим. Потом она моргает, с покрасневшими щеками хлопает ресницами. И появляется ее обычная кривая усмешка:

— Ладно, хорошо. Чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие, Адришу. Но сбереги это для меня, пока я не вернусь, окей?

Я теряю дар речи, дыхание перехватывает, мозг сломался. Что это сейчас такое было?

Сабрина напротив нас с восхищенной улыбкой на губах тихонько ерзает на скамейке. Я краснею, наконец, осознав ситуацию, и отодвигаюсь от Хлои, отводя взгляд. Она беззаботно поправляет прическу и выпрыгивает из фургона.

— Сабрина, пошли!

— Да-да, Хлоя…

Антибаг устремляется сквозь толпу. Но вместо того, чтобы последовать за ней, Сабрина наклоняется ко мне, открывая свою дамскую сумочку.

— Держи, Адриан. Бражник велел мне найти это и отдать тебе… так, чтобы никто не видел, и не задавая вопросов.

Она достает из сумочки отполированный предмет. Нам в нос ударяет сильный запах горелого дерева.

— Полицейские уже схватили ее. Я нашла ее только после взрыва. Сожалею, она немного пострадала, но я не имела права открывать ее… Надеюсь, всё хорошо.

Она сует предмет мне в руки. Я с изумлением узнаю коробочку с моим Камнем Чудес. Вдалеке вопит Хлоя:

— Сабрина, чем ты занимаешься? Шевелись! Ледибаг нужна моя помощь!

— Иду!

Я рефлекторно прячу коробочку в анорак.

— Бражник, в сущности, ничего мне не сказал. И я не уверена, что правильно всё поняла, но… — она посылает мне нерешительную улыбку. — …но скоро мы встретимся с тобой на поле битвы, да?

Я задерживаю дыхание и стараюсь прямо встретить ее задумчивый взгляд.

— Если Бражник решит завербовать и меня тоже, тогда да, конечно!

Сабрина моргает:

— Да. Конечно.

Она закрывает сумочку и в свою очередь выпрыгивает из фургона. Краем глаза следя за полицейским, поглощенным разговором по рации, она закрывает первую дверь.

— Раздвигающаяся дверь слева от тебя не заперта. Я отвлеку внимание с Хлоей. Это ненадолго, так что воспользуйся для побега! — и пока ее фигура становится всё более прозрачной, словно иллюстрируя ее желание оставаться незаметной, она добавляет с заговорщицким видом: — Боюсь, никто из нас не вспомнит, что происходило во время нашей акуманизации. Впрочем, как обычно. Так что не беспокойся… Адриан.

Она хватается за вторую дверь и, перед тем как исчезнуть, двусмысленно улыбается:

— Действуй!

Хлопает вторая дверь, и я погружаюсь в полумрак. Несколько секунд спустя голос Сабрины удаляется, странно неестественный:

**— Хлоя!!! Хлоя, подожди меня!!!**

Ей тут же отвечает визгливый голос Хлои, почти столь же громкий, но обычный:

— Ну, надо же! Что ты там делала? Давай, шевелись!

**— Да-да, Хлоя, иду-у-у-у!**

Я хмурюсь. Видимо, это то, что Сабрина называет «отвлечь внимание» — в то же время она вопит так громко, что сейчас ее, наверное, слышит весь квартал.

Я вскакиваю с сиденья и прохожу в переднюю часть фургона, до указанной Сабриной двери. Осторожно приоткрываю ее, констатирую, что она выходит на пустынную и плохо освещенную улочку, напротив пожара и скопления народа. Я замечаю несколько машин скорой помощи и пожарных, но пока ни одного полицейского в поле зрения.

**— Хлоя-я-я-я, ты идешь слишком бы-ы-ы-ыстро!**

— Это ты слишком медленно! Поторопись, в конце концов!

Я выскальзываю из машины, оставив дверь открытой, и глубоко вдыхаю. Будто ни при чем, я прохожу несколько метров, которые отделяют фургон от полумрака улочки.

— Ладно, иди сюда, Сабрина. Хватайся, я потащу тебя на буксире. С помощью йо-йо будет быстрее!

**— О-о-о-о-о, Хлоя, спаси-и-и-и-и-ибо! Ты классная!**

— Знаю-знаю…

Едва зайдя на улочку, я откидываю капюшон и драпаю, как заяц. Бегу, не пытаясь экономить силы.

Что именно Бражник сказал Сабрине? И что она поняла сама?

Неважно. Уйти подальше от копов. Найти потайное место. Разбудить Плагга. Трансформироваться. Помочь Ледибаг.

_Быстрее!_

Коробочка в моем кармане словно жжет, настолько я одновременно боюсь и хочу ее открыть. Только бы с Плаггом было всё в порядке!

Я сворачиваю в темный тупик, прячусь в нише служебного входа какого-то магазина. С комом в горле и горящими легкими я достаю коробочку из кармана. Ее подпаленное дерево еще теплое.

_Плагг!_

Дрожа, я открываю шкатулку, страх скручивает внутренности. Меня тут же ослепляет зеленая вспышка. Знакомый надутый голос метает громы и молнии, сначала далекий, потом всё более отчетливый:

— …тогда ты, попадись мне только! Поверить не могу!

Ослепленный, я улыбаюсь из-под скрещенных рук. Если он ворчит, значит, с ним всё в порядке!

— Плагг! Ты не пострадал!

— О, оставь меня в покое, Адриан!

Коробочка вырывается из моих рук и летит мне прямо в лицо, я едва успеваю увернуться, застигнутый врасплох. Черная фигура Плагга порхает в полумраке, окруженная бледно-зеленым ореолом. Зависнув гораздо выше необходимого, с нацепленным на хвост Кольцом, мой квами сверлит меня изумрудным взглядом, сверкающим горечью:

— Ты обещаешь мне камамбер, и я всё еще его жду! Ты говоришь мне красивые слова, что я твой лучший друг, и что тебе точно будет меня не хватать, а потом прогоняешь меня вот так, без единого слова, даже не попрощавшись? Словно обычного бездомного кота? Ищи другого дурака!

Он гневно крутится, вне моей досягаемости. Пока мои глаза понемногу привыкают к темноте, я пытаюсь его поймать.

— Плагг, пожалуйста, я…

— Нет, нет и нет! Если хочешь трансформироваться, это не про твою честь! Не знаю, что там у тебя с этой историей с отъездом, но знай: право быть Носителем надо заслужить! И я слишком устал, чтобы выносить твои капризы! Кроме того, я голоден!

— Это как раз кстати, поскольку у меня есть камамбер в сумке и…

Я встревоженно опускаю взгляд. Моя сумка? Должно быть, она осталась в том доме… Блин!

Еще один взрыв раздается вдалеке.

— Плагг, мне жаль! Послушай…

— Нет!

— Бражник нас раскрыл. Ледибаг сражается с акуманизированным совсем одна. Значит, ее квами тоже в опасности. В последний раз, Плагг, помоги мне! Прошу тебя! Ради них!

Плагг застывает в воздухе. Мгновение спустя он уже возвращается на уровень моих глаз. Два изумруда подозрительно суживаются. Я прилагаю все силы, чтобы не отступить.

— Ну и? Чего ты ждешь? — вдруг раздраженно рычит он.

Его хвост щелкает в мою сторону, и я хватаю Кольцо на лету. Он пренебрежительно скрещивает руки:

— Объяснишь мне позже. Тикки рассчитывает на меня. Твой выход, Черный Кот.

Я в восторге хватаю его в ладони и прижимаю к себе, игнорируя оскорбленные протесты.

— О, старик, прошло всего два часа, но как мне тебя не хватало!

— _Умпф_ , ладно, ладно! Прекращай подхалимаж!

С хлопком магии он исчезает из моих рук и вновь появляется — надменный, на почтительном расстоянии. Но его сияющий взгляд не может меня обмануть: он тоже счастлив.

— Пора начинать!

Я надеваю Кольцо, понимающе посмотрев на него.

— Плагг, трансформируй меня!

Меня затопляет магия Плагга. Со счастливым волнением я чувствую, как костюм Черного Кота закрывается на мне, защищающий и эластичный, как вторая кожа. Усталость и царапины не проходят, но когда я устремляюсь на приступ стены, прыгая от окна к окну, это вдруг — _наконец_ — так же легко, как если бы я бежал по земле.

Я добираюсь до крыш. Ночной ледяной ветер хлещет меня, и я вдыхаю полными легкими. Париж сверкает огнями, нереально яркий из-за снега. Пахнет дымом, огнем, выхлопными газами, свежими снежинками, едва уловимым запахом разлившейся Сены, а главное, _главное_ — свободой в чистом виде.

Ох, блин… Это пьянит. Мощное, волнующее. Неслыханно. Как давно я уже не ценил простую возможность трансформироваться? С первой недели? С первого дня?

Я устремляюсь сквозь ночь, ведомый шумом и вспышками света сражения. На моем пути стая белых бабочек слетается и разлетается по городу. Зрелище великолепно, но вызывает у меня обеспокоенную дрожь. Оглянувшись через плечо, я обнаруживаю, что одна бабочка упорно следует за мной. Я хмурюсь, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами.

— И долго ты собираешься за мной следить? Займись лучше теми, кого акуманизировал. Если с ними что-нибудь случится, я обеспечу тебе дополнительную причину прятаться, поверь!

Бабочка продолжает лететь своим курсом, изящная и быстрая. Я презрительно фыркаю и продолжаю путь по крышам, одновременно пытаясь разобраться.

Бражник защищает меня, потому что я Черный Кот, потому что я могу помочь Ледибаг и потому что он любой ценой хочет уберечь наши Камни Чудес от этого «Изгнанника», этого акуманизированного, который вышел из-под его контроля. На данный момент, похоже, заключено перемирие. Кто бы мог подумать.

У меня на языке вертится слово, мешает мне сосредоточиться на предстоящей битве.

— Ты наверняка что-то замышляешь. Но как бы то ни было… _Спасибо_. За то, что вернул мне Плагга.

Бабочка не реагирует. Пожав плечами, я ускоряю бег к Марсову Полю, где, по-видимому, сосредоточились взрывы. Я улыбаюсь, успокоившись: увести врага на открытую площадку, в двух шагах от Сены, на разумном расстоянии от зданий и жилых районов — позволяет свести к минимуму сопутствующий ущерб. Узнаю одну из любимых тактик моей Леди.

С ней всё хорошо. Она контролирует ситуацию. А если у нее есть помощники, еще лучше!

Вдалеке раздается грохот — более мощный, чем когда-либо. Я распахиваю глаза.

Взрывы, до сих пор ограничивавшиеся Марсовым Полем, раздаются по всему городу. Столь многочисленные, что мне не удается их подсчитать. Повсюду возникают гейзеры пламени и искр. Одни из них так близко, что воздух становится горчим. Я инстинктивно перепрыгиваю с крыши на крышу, не пытаясь понять, откуда это исходит.

Еще взрывы следуют друг за другом — бесчисленные, повторяющиеся. Основание Эйфелевой башни исчезает в вихрях пламени. Взрывы поднимаются до первой площадки, словно огненные змеи, которые вытягиваются и сжимают искрящуюся башню.

Одна из ее ног обрушивается, разрезанная на кусочки, и всё сооружение шатается в темной ночи, потеряв равновесие. Башня гаснет — площадка за площадкой, потом наклоняется… Медленно, неумолимо. Взрывы продолжаются без перерыва — сильнее, мощнее, чем прежде.

Я леденею от ужаса. Еще несколько безжалостных взрывов. Вторая нога поддается. Я отсюда слышу, как стонут и скрежещут металлические перемычки. Сгибаются. _Визжат_. С сюрреалистичной, почти гротескной медлительностью башня начинает опрокидываться на кишащий людьми, запруженный город.

Я кричу с бессильным ужасом. Я ничего не могу сделать. Ничего!

**— Нет!**

Новая молния привлекает мой блуждающий взгляд: красная вспышка где-то на Марсовом Поле. Знакомая. И я почти слышу _ее_ голос — даже на таком расстоянии.

**_«_** ** _Чудесная_** **_Ледибаг_** ** _!»_**

Словно фейерверк, в ночи раздается оглушительный гром. Неистощимый красно-черно-серебряный поток затопляет улицы и здания, охватывает всё пространство. Пожары исчезают под сияющей волной, последние взрывы замолкают. Взятая штурмом, шатающаяся стонущая масса башни колеблется и, наконец, застывает, неправдоподобно медленно выпрямляется. Перемычки срастаются, разрушенные ноги восстанавливаются. Это долго, невероятно долго, нудно, как никогда. Никогда это не длилось так долго. Никогда процесс воссоздания не казался мне таким медлительным и неуверенным.

Сквозь меня проходит волна божьих коровок, попутно исцелив несколько царапин. Я на короткое мгновение закрываю глаза, ослепленный. Когда я снова их открываю, Париж сверкает, понемногу освободившись от затопившего его дыма. Башня снова возвышается, ее невредимые ноги прочно укоренены в земле. Выполнив свою задачу, поток магии исчезает.

Спустя несколько бесконечных секунд башня зажигается, величественная, как никогда. Я ловлю себя на том, что снова начинаю дышать, а я даже не заметил, когда задержал дыхание.

Я прислушиваюсь, в ушах звенит, сердце барабанит в груди. После такого грохота в городе царит почти ошеломляющее спокойствие.

_Ей удалось? Не так ли?_

Я всматриваюсь в Париж и его огни, изучаю обычный гул уличного движения. Сирены по-прежнему воют, несколько пожаров остается тут и там, еще бодрые, несмотря на Чудесное Исцеление. Деталь, заставляющая меня опасаться, что его поле действия не обладает ни бесконечной протяженностью, ни всемогуществом.

_Но этого было достаточно… не так ли?_

Лишь тишина мне в ответ. С облегченным вздохом я сажусь на корточки, опираясь руками о бедра, и на несколько мгновений закрываю глаза. Ледибаг справилась. Надо, чтобы она справилась. Изгнанник усмирен, иначе она не пожертвовала бы предметом, созданным Талисманом Удачи. Зная, что через несколько минут это оставит ее беззащитной.

_Беззащитной… И окруженной акуманизированными._

Сердце пропускает удар. И словно похоронным звоном звучит новый взрыв. Я в ужасе открываю глаза.

— Проклятье. Нет!

Город вдруг исчезает: электричество отключается. Посреди океана темноты Марсово Поле разрезают молнии и любопытные ленты света. В ночи разносится едва различимый, но достаточно громкий для моего острого слуха крик.

Мне кажется, я узнаю этот тембр среди тысяч.

— Моя Леди!

Я бросаюсь вниз.

**_Час -9_ **

**__ **


	11. Глава 10. Чудесное Исцеление

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> У вас крепкие нервы? БКЧ начинает крутой поворот.  
> Приятного чтения…

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -10_ **

— Это может сработать! Нам надо выиграть время, избежав сопутствующего ущерба, и это лучшее решение!

Новый взрыв раздается в нескольких метрах отсюда, сотрясая всё здание. Я рефлекторно съеживаюсь, укрывшись за вентиляционным коробом. У меня под ногами дрожит черепичная крыша, вокруг становится жарче, а запах серы — вездесущим.

Рипост даже не пошевелилась. Ее рубиновые глаза шарят в пустоте, похоже, она лихорадочно размышляет над моим предложением. Я с надеждой продолжаю излагать аргументы:

— Представь, что наш первый план провалился! Нам нужен план для отступления, и тут Пикселятор был бы идеальным акуманизированным. С ним стоит попытаться связаться!

Во время одного из патрулей Черный Кот рассказывал мне о параллельном измерении, где Пикселятор запирал своих жертв — о вселенной, в которой Черный Кот, впрочем, пробыл недолго, сумев сбежать с помощью Катаклизма. Не знаю, сколько времени подобная хитрость могла бы удерживать Изгнанника, но в нашей ситуации драгоценна каждая минута, которую он проведет вдали от Парижа и его жителей.

Рипост поднимает ко мне металлическое лицо и энергично кивает:

— Да… запасной план — это всегда хорошо.

Я посылаю ей одобрительный взгляд. Мы, наконец, на одной волне. Рипост делает шаг назад и садится на корточки в тени дымохода.

— Я поговорю об этом с Бражником. Возможно, он уже призвал Пикселятора.

Взгляд Рипост застывает. Перед ее бесстрастным лицом появляется белый ореол в форме бабочки, и я отворачиваюсь, всё еще неуютно себя чувствуя от того, что Бражник может так взаимодействовать с акуманизированными. Отложив мои априорные суждения о старом враге, я подношу руку к наушнику, который мне вручила Леди Вайфай — устройство, дарованное ее способностями, которое позволяет нам общаться друг с другом.

— Алья, ты нас слышала? Можешь нам помочь?

_— Уже ищу! Пикселятора звали Венсан Аза, и он известен тем, что преследовал Джаггеда Стоуна попятам. У Джаггеда в эти выходные концерт в Париже, возможно, Аза уже там!_

Голос Леди Вайфай четко доносится до меня через наушник, но одновременно он приглушенно звучит с более далекого расстояния. Я тут же проверяю окрестности. К моему великому ужасу, я нахожу Леди Вайфай на соседнем здании, у основания телефонной антенны.

— Ты слишком на виду, вернись внутрь!

Ее руки снова и снова жестикулируют в пустоте, прогоняя светящиеся окна, чтобы вызвать другие. Сосредоточенная на строчках текста и голограммах, она совершенно забыла о том, что происходит вокруг: она легкая добыча для шальной пули или неудачного взрыва.

— Я делаю, что могу, Ледибаг! — гневно бросает она. — Сеть нестабильна после бурь Климатики, их помехи замедляют меня, а когда я в четырех стенах, становится еще хуже! Здесь, по крайней мере, я ловлю сигнал!

Недолго думая, я отхожу на несколько шагов, будто в поисках лучшего угла наблюдения. Встаю вне поля зрения Рипост, которая всё еще общается с Бражником, подношу руку к сумке и открываю ее.

— Вайзз, пожалуйста. Останься с Леди Вайфай, защити ее.

Квами колеблется покидать свое убежище:

— Ледибаг, ты уверена?

— Она моя подруга. И я уже не одна против Изгнанника, тебе больше не нужно присматривать за мной.

В конце концов Вайзз сдается. До сих пор он стремился сопровождать меня из верности хозяину, и несколько раз закрывал меня щитами, когда возникала необходимость. Но акуманизация Носителя явно вымотала его, и мне было бы спокойнее знать, что он в стороне от сражения.

— Договорились, Ледибаг.

Он исчезает. Десять секунд спустя я вижу, как зеленая молния располагается неподалеку от Леди Вайфай, которая, сосредоточившись на своих голограммах, ничего не замечает.

_— У Джаггеда Стоуна действительно концерт в Зените в конце недели, два дня назад он остановился в одном из парижских отелей… Значит, Венсан Аза должен быть недалеко! Я запускаю поиск среди туристов, прилетевших на самолете на этой неделе…_

Воспользовавшись затишьем, я поднимаю голову над коробкой вентиляции и окидываю взглядом Марсово Поле. Наша операция по отвлечению по-прежнему действует: Изгнанник сражается с Разлучником, который летает вокруг и осыпает его стрелами — на этот раз заточенными. Хроногёрл не отстает, постоянно насмехаясь над врагом молниеносными атаками на роликах-вездеходах, которые играючи преодолевают обломки и пепел.

Отступив в угол площади, Каменное Сердце грызет удила, обернув каменные руки вокруг Рисовальщика, чтобы уберечь его от случайного снаряда. Нелегко было уговорить гиганта перестать швырять в голову Изгнанника машины, что при такой плохой видимости из-за дыма подвергало опасности остальных сражающихся. Натаниэлю пришла в голову хорошая идея попросить о защите, пока он заканчивает самый важный из своих эскизов.

По мере того, как стило скользит по планшету Рисовальщика, сосредоточенного и неутомимого, в небе над Изгнанником понемногу проявляется гигантский водный шар, замаскированный спиралями дыма, которые поднимаются от взрывов. Напрягши мышцы, я проверяю состояние Климатики, лежащей в укрытии дымохода. Она покрывает раны успокаивающим слоем льда и старается делать вид, будто всё в порядке, но ожоги, вызванные Изгнанником, наверняка сильно болят. От этой картины мои собственные раны начинает дергать сильнее.

Поскорее бы это закончилось. Как только Изгнанник будет обездвижен, я уничтожу его рюкзак, вызову Талисман Удачи и активирую Чудесное Исцеление. Мне невыносима мысль о раненых друзьях, и магия исцеления Тикки будет не лишней, чтобы позаботиться о них.

Не говоря уже об остальном городе… И Черном Коте, где бы он ни был. Потому что он жив. Плевать на намеки Изгнанника, Черный Кот жив.

_Он должен быть жив!_

— Вы… вы уверены, месье?

Неуверенный тон Рипост привлекает мое внимание. Судя по белому ореолу перед ее глазами, она по-прежнему на связи с Бражником. Я подозрительно хмурюсь. Вдруг торжествующе восклицает Алья:

— Нашла! Ким, ты должен сходить кое за кем!

_— Опять? Я тут немного занят!_

Я хватаю йо-йо, готовая устремиться вперед:

— Я заменю тебя, Разлучник. Ты дойдешь быстрее, чем мы пешком!

Меня грубо хватают за запястье. Я застываю с поднятым йо-йо.

— Рипост?

— Разлучник, остаешься на своей позиции, — говорит Рипост, бросая на меня едкий взгляд. — Мы все знаем, что Ледибаг не должна вмешиваться до финального наступления.

Остальные соглашаются. С поразительной силой Рипост вынуждает меня встать на колени рядом с ней, в укрытии за коробкой вентиляции.

— Когда ты покидаешь битву, Изгнанник экономит силы: он не такой быстрый, не такой агрессивный, его проще направлять. Но когда ты снова появляешься в его поле зрения, его ярость и силы удесятеряются, и он теряет всякое благоразумие. Климатика уже стала жертвой этого, не может быть и речи, чтобы кто-то еще испытал ту же участь.

Я молчу. Она права, и я прекрасно это сознаю. Но оставаться на запасной скамье — так противоестественно для меня!

— _Он застал меня врасплох_ , — возражает Климатика у нас в наушниках. — _Второй раз такое не повторится_.

— Замолчи и береги силы на будущее, — тут же отвечает Рипост, не отводя от меня пронзительного взгляда. — Рисовальщик, ты на каком этапе?

_— Еще пятнадцать секунд._

— Разлучник, Хроногёрл?

Раздается запыхавшийся голос Аликс:

_— Мы еще контролируем ситуацию. Но не затягивайте!_

— Хорошо. Разлучник, как только цель будет обездвижена, ты отправляешься на поиски нашего плана Б на случай, если мы ошибемся. Вайфай снабдит тебя всей необходимой информацией.

_— Понял!_

_— Я нашла Венсана Азу на площади Трокадеро,_ _—_ добавляет Алья _. —_ _Бражник начал переговоры с ним, Пикселятор должен быть дееспособным через две минуты._

— Климатика? — с беспокойством спрашиваю я. — Всё хорошо?

_— Разберитесь сначала. Я должна говорить или все-таки молчать?_

Я смущенно улыбаюсь, а Рипост тихо смеется:

— Ворчишь, значит, в порядке. Отлично.

Проходит несколько секунд, нарушаемых только звуками взрывов и задыхающимися восклицаниями Разлучника и Хроногёрл. А потом Рисовальщик сдавленно выдыхает:

_— Я готов._

Я обмениваюсь понимающим взглядом с Рипост.

— Помните, — говорю я как ей, так и остальным. — У акуманизированных есть предмет-талисман, который является вместилищем энергии, даруемой Бражником. В данном случае это, вероятно, рюкзак у него на спине. Рисовальщик нейтрализует щиты Изгнанника, Климатика обездвиживает его, я вырываю у него рюкзак, чтобы Рипост его уничтожила. И тогда Мастер Фу снова станет собой.

Все соглашаются. Рипост просто моргает металлическими веками, и крошечное колебание в ее взгляде тут же исчезает. Я глубоко вдыхаю:

— Климатика? Твой ход.

Бывшая мисс Метео усмехается. Я вижу издалека, как она покидает свое убежище, чтобы взобраться на верхушку дымохода, держа дрожащий зонтик.

_— Штормовое предупреждение, дамы и господа. Вас предупредили._

Рипост взмахивает шпагой, я — йо-йо, и вместе мы бегом поднимаемся по черепичной крыше.

— Когда будешь готов, Рисовальщик!

_— Поехали! Шар сброшен!_

Добравшись до края крыши, я устремляюсь в пустоту.

Марсово Поле разгромлено бурями и взрывами. В центре площади Изгнанник сражается с Хроногёрл и Разлучником, которые готовятся отступать по сигналу. Шар, созданный Рисовальщиком — гигантский — уже падает на Мастера Фу. С апокалиптическим треском он раскалывается надвое, и на Изгнанника обрушиваются потоки воды. Прибитый к земле, акуманизированный оглушен, дым его ауры смыт, промокший рюкзак странника давит на узловатые плечи.

Рядом со мной кричит прыгающая с крыши на крышу Рипост:

**— Климатика, давай!**

Та уже взмахнула зонтиком. С сардоническим хохотом она высвобождает стихии. Ледяной ветер, наполненный градом и снегом, возникает из ниоткуда и обрушивается на Марсово Поле, сразу же погасив еще оставшиеся пожары. Потоки воды тут же замерзают, и Изгнанник, который уже начинал выпрямляться, видит, как его движения замедляются, застывают, когда толстый слой льда пленяет его и удерживает у земли. С тяжелым сердцем я устремляюсь с последней крыши, готовая добавить трос моего йо-йо, чтобы еще надежнее обездвижить его.

И тут справа от меня щелкает серебристая вспышка. Я едва угадываю Рипост, которая, двигаясь с неожиданной скоростью, уже достигла открытого пространства Марсова Поля и мчится к эпицентру бури. По пути она толкает Хроногёрл. Разлучник едва успевает убраться с ее пути.

Шпага сверкает в темной ночи, направленная прямо на Изгнанника. И у меня внезапно возникает плохое предчувствие.

Она двигается слишком быстро. Но главное…

— Рипост… Рипост, НЕТ!

Она уже на месте, когда я только едва коснулась земли. Лезвие скользит, проходит сквозь лед, как сквозь бумагу. И вонзается в оставшуюся беззащитной грудь Мастера Фу.

**— РИПОСТ!**

Время останавливается. Остальные ошеломленно застывают. Ледяные водопады Климатики разлетаются на кусочки. Хроногёрл чуть не спотыкается. Рисовальщик роняет стило.

В ставшей оглушающей тишине Мастер Фу вскрикивает от боли, смешанной с изумлением. Расширившиеся белые глаза обращаются на шпагу, вонзенную в его грудь. Он слабо отбивается, но он бессилен, заточенный во льду.

Где-то, очень далеко, в моем наушнике звучит голос Леди Вайфай. Обеспокоенный, неуверенный.

_— Друзья? Всё хорошо?_

Рипост вздрагивает. Тяжело дыша от усилия, она вынимает лезвие, и на снегу, смешанном с пеплом, появляются красные полосы. Шпага поднимается над склоненной головой и беззащитной шеей Мастера Фу. Кровь стынет у меня в жилах.

**— Хватит!**

Мое йо-йо мчится вперед, оборачивается вокруг лодыжки Рипост. Лезвие опускается. Я сильно дергаю, не сдерживая сил.

**— ПРЕКРАТИ!**

Рипост скользит и растягивается в снегу, не в состоянии нанести еще один роковой удар. Вне себя, я отбрасываю ее в другой конец площади, в дымящееся здание. От удара на нее обрушивается целый кусок фасада. Я встаю между ней и Изгнанником, дышать больно.

Леди Вайфай продолжает звать, но никто ей не отвечает:

_— Ледибаг? Кто-нибудь? Что происходит?_

Я не могу не замечать тяжелого свистящего дыхания где-то позади меня. Я бросаю на Натаниэля одновременно умоляющий и повелительный взгляд:

**— Сделай что-нибудь! Нарисуй перевязку или еще что, но останови кровь!**

После долгого колебания он устремляется к раненому. Разлучник исчез. Я зову Хроногёрл — застывшую, ошалевшую.

**— Иди помоги ему! Я удерживаю Рипост!**

Хроногёрл вздрагивает и исчезает из моего поля зрения. Я слышу, как она у меня за спиной разрушает остаток ледяной тюрьмы Мастера Фу, испуганно бормоча:

— …всё будет хорошо, месье. Всё будет хорошо…

Ей отвечает слабый кашель. Рычание заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Рипост в ярости уже появляется из-под обломков. Я принимаю защитную позу, сердце колотится.

**— ОСТАВАЙСЯ, ГДЕ СТОИШЬ!**

Мне хотелось бы верить, что Бражник ведет двойную игру, что она одержима, действует против воли. Но белый ореол перед ее лицом исчезает, и, вскинув лезвие, она устремляется вперед.

**— РИПОСТ, НЕТ!**

Вспышка. Бег Рипост резко прерван кулаком Каменного Сердца, полностью контролируя свои силы, он без труда вдавливает ее в пыль и пепел. Обездвиженная, она рычит и кричит. Появившись из ниоткуда, Страшила спешит за Каменным Сердцем и обездвиживает вооруженную руку Рипост.

— Отпустите меня! Бражник прав: сейчас или никогда!

Не умея этого объяснить — может, дело в ее испуганном взгляде, ее отчаянии, ее ярости? — я чувствую, что ее не контролируют, что она полностью владеет своими возможностями. Мне вспоминается ее удивленный вздох, когда она разговаривала с Бражником несколькими минутами ранее.

_«Вы… вы уверены, месье?»_

До тех пор испуганная, теперь я чувствую, как во мне поднимается ужасающий гнев.

**— Его рюкзак! Целиться надо было в его рюкзак! Рипост, что на тебя нашло?!**

Рипост кривится со злостью и пренебрежением:

— Я сделала то, что надо было сделать! Посмей сказать, что ты и сама не поняла этого, Ледибаг!

— О чем ты?

— На Изгнаннике нет акуманизированного предмета. **_Он сам_** акуманизированный предмет!

Я застываю. Нет.

_Нет!_

— Что ты болтаешь? Откуда ты можешь знать? Подобное невозможно!

— Бражник сказал мне! Фу сам _выбрал_ быть зараженным акумой напрямую, он _стремился_ получить силу. Это было ясно, очевидно даже! Посмотри на него! Почему он тогда так могуществен?

**— Бражник солгал! Фу — Хранитель, его худший враг! Он СОЛГАЛ тебе!**

Нет. Нет. Это невозможно. Бражник строит козни. Бражник всё это сделал, чтобы устранить Хранителя. Достаточно было уничтожить рюкзак Мастера Фу, и всё было бы улажено.

Вот только во время атаки шпага Рипост распорола рюкзак. Этого могло бы быть достаточно. Но ничего не происходит. Всё не как обычно.

Это невозможно. Ужасно. Невыносимо. Поскольку, если Мастер Фу действительно акуманизированный предмет… Это значит, его надо уничтожить, чтобы прервать акуманизацию.

_Значит… убить его?_

— Ледибаг? Кое-кто требует тебя, я…

Я подпрыгиваю, застигнутая врасплох. Стоящая слева Леди Вайфай вопросительно смотрит на меня сожалеющим и растерянным взглядом. В ее ладонях неподвижно лежит Вайзз.

— Он говорит, что он с тобой? Он вдруг упал прямо рядом со мной. Я даже не видела, как он защищал меня, но… Он…

Мастер Фу раздирающе кашляет. Квами дрожит, потом кое-как поднимается.

— Мастер!

Его дрожащий взгляд переходит от Рипост ко мне, потом к лежащему прямо на земле Мастеру Фу. Он неуверенно взлетает с ладоней Леди Вайфай, садится на землю, усыпанную пеплом и льдом, в нескольких десятках сантиметров от Изгнанника. Старика, придавленного весом рюкзака, окружают Хроногёрл и Рисовальщик, который только что нарисовал импровизированную перевязку, которая уже пропиталась кровью. Его кожа теперь не черная, а серая и землистая, как холодный пепел. Красные прожилки на истощенных членах пульсируют лишь изредка. У него хриплое, свистящее дыхание.

— Мастер. Всё закончилось, а?

Мастер Фу вздрагивает. Его белый потерянный взгляд обращается на крошечного квами. Вайзз с дрожью вдыхает, а потом всхлипывает:

— Всё закончилось, Мастер. Всё закончилось!

Отрывистое дыхание Мастера Фу прерывается, на несколько бесконечных секунд он словно теряется во взгляде Вайзза, который начинает рыдать сильнее.

— Отдохните, Мастер!

Меня накрывает тошнота, и я вдруг остро осознаю присутствие Тикки — рядом, со мной. В безопасности. У меня наворачиваются слезы на глаза.

_Ничто не должно разлучать квами и его Носителя. Ничто!_

Изгнанник что-то шепчет на иностранном языке. Вайзз вдруг с ужасом вскрикивает:

— Мастер? Мастер! Нет!

Изгнанник делает резкий яростный жест. Я не могу понять — чтобы схватить Вайзза или, наоборот, оттолкнуть его. Всё еще быстрый, квами в ужасе отлетает.

— Мастер, не делайте этого!

Изгнанник снова что-то угрожающе шепчет. Волна энергии потрясает всю площадь. Хроногёрл и Рисовальщика отбрасывает назад, оглушает. Я спотыкаюсь, Леди Вайфай падает с изумленным криком. Вдали волна заставляет покачнуться Каменное Сердце и Страшилу, которая встревоженно тихо стонет. Несколько непрочных зданий на краю Марсова Поля рушатся.

Освобожденная Рипост, однако, не пытается встать, только вопит:

**— Он начинил город бомбами. Он активирует их! Прикончите его! Немедленно!**

Перед ее блуждающим взглядом снова появляется белый ореол. Игнорируя ее, я в крайнем напряжении подбираю Вайзза, пытаясь встретиться взглядом с Изгнанником, который по-прежнему бормочет.

— Мастер Фу? Что…

Вдалеке раздает гулкий грохот. Потом другие — неясные, бесчисленные. Я с ужасом обнаруживаю гигантские огненные гейзеры, которые один за другим возникают над крышами. Взрывы. Десятками. Повсюду до самого горизонта.

Еще звучит сирена тревоги, настойчивая как никогда.

— Мастер, нет! НЕТ!

Дрожа в моих ладонях, Вайзз рыдает. Прожилки на коже Изгнанника начинают ярко гореть, вызывая тревогу. Рядом со мной появляется Климатика с белым ореолом перед глазами.

— Бражник говорит, больше ничего нельзя сделать! Уходим!

Она без церемоний поднимает Леди Вайфай, чувствительным порывом ветра убирает Хроногёрл и Рисовальщика. Ударом зонтика обволакивает Мастера Фу толстой ледяной сферой.

**— …это его немного задержит! Бегите!**

**— Ледибаг! Алья!!! Сюда!**

Все подчиняются. Я замечаю появление Антибаг и Баблера, усевшихся на крыше ближайшего здания. От этого зрелища Леди Вайфай сильно бледнеет.

— Нино? Уходи! **БЫСТРО**!

— Без тебя — нет!

Проведя пальцем по экрану мобильника, Леди Вайфай вызывает летающую доску и мчится сквозь ночь. С болью в сердце я собираюсь забросить йо-йо, чтобы в свою очередь уйти, когда мой взгляд привлекает вспышка.

Поток пламени окутывает ноги Эйфелевой башни, поднимается до первой платформы, становясь сильнее с каждым новым взрывом. Сооружение дрожит, шатается. Когда третья нога ломается, вся башня начинает рушиться, угрожая городу внизу.

Где-то на крышах кричит Леди Вайфай:

**— Ледибаг! Сюда!**

У меня нет времени на раздумья. Посадив Вайзза на плечо — в надежде, что ему хватит сил там удержаться, — я хватаю йо-йо.

**— ТАЛИСМАН УДАЧИ!**

Магия Тикки окутывает меня, устремляется в небо, материализуется. Созданный предмет падает в мою протянутую руку — лук.

Я даже не пытаюсь понять. Эйфелева башня падает. Звучат взрывы — еще и еще. Весь горизонт окрасился в цвет пламени.

**— ЧУДЕСНАЯ ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Брошенный в воздух лук взрывается. Красно-черно-серебристый поток покрывает Марсово Поле, устремляется во все прилегающие улицы. Звучат еще несколько взрывов, потом воздух наполняет ужасающий грохот. Здания воссоздаются, пожары гаснут.

Эйфелева башня прерывает падение, выпрямляется — медленно, с трудом. У ее ног пожары Марсова Поля исчезают, а толстые металлические перемычки сгибаются, искривляются, вытягиваются, пока не образуют новый остов, прочный и надежный.

Процесс воссоздания кажется мне бесконечным. Поток энергии несколько раз проходит через меня, закрывает раны, успокаивает ожоги, потом затухает. Но я с ужасом обнаруживаю, что не полностью исцелена. Щеку еще дергает. Удар Мастера Фу всё еще чувствуется на ребрах.

_Тикки достигла предела своих возможностей._

Когда поток божьих коровок исчезает, Эйфелева башня прочно стоит, почти невредимая. Словно ни в чем не бывало, на ней загорается иллюминация. Марсово Поле вернуло себе зелень, но большинство кратеров осталось. Я больше не слышу взрывов на горизонте, небо снова стало чернильно-черным. И всё же я боюсь худшего.

Царит мертвая тишина. Союзники на соседних крышах приближаются ко мне, но я жестом прошу их не двигаться.

В центре площади созданная Климатикой ледяная сфера по-прежнему на месте. Нетронутая. Я осторожно приближаюсь на несколько шагов.

— Мастер Фу?

Никакого ответа. Никаких признаков жизни. Ничего. Я неуверенно смотрю на Вайзза, вцепившегося в мое плечо.

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

Квами не двигается, распахнув глаза. А потом нервно кивает:

— Он… Он жив.

Возле уха звучит первый знакомый писк. Не больше нескольких минут. Держа йо-йо как щит, я приближаюсь еще. За слоем льда я ничего не вижу. Я протягиваю руку к молчаливой сфере.

— Мастер Фу? Вы слышите меня? Это…

Рычание. Удар. Мое плечо хватает рука. Сжимает. Сильно. Вайзз вскрикивает:

— Ледибаг?!

Рука тянет меня назад, оттаскивает на несколько метров. Я качусь по земле, прежде чем мне удается прыжком встать на ноги, сердце бешено колотится.

Кто-то кричит:

**— Беги! БЕГИ, ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Я выпрямляюсь, уже готовая отразить удар. Изучаю ледяную сферу. Нетронутая.

А потом смотрю на того, кто встал между сферой и мной. Со знакомым пронзительным голосом. В гневе она подбегает и снова отталкивает меня.

— Уходи!

Леди Вайфай.

**Алья.**

— Осталось всего четыре минуты! Чего ты ждешь, дура? Беги, прячься! Прячься, пока еще можешь!

Я смотрю на нее, не понимая. И, наконец, осознаю, что ореол, который пляшет перед ее странно неподвижным взглядом, на этот раз не белый, а _фиолетовый_.

— Бражник?!

Карминовые глаза Вайфай сверкают ледяным гневом.

— Что на тебя нашло использовать Талисман Удачи! Теперь всё надо делать заново! И через несколько минут ты станешь никем! Если он найдет тебя тогда, всё кончено!

Леди Вайфай поворачивается ко мне спиной и взмахивает мобильником. Из небытия возникает голографическая информационная стена, заняв добрую часть площади. От ее толчка с экрана вырывается поток значков — тех, что она обычно использует, чтобы заблокировать дверь или остановиться нападающего.

— Уходи! Я задержу его, насколько смогу!

Значки покрывают сферу, оборачиваются вокруг нее. Но словно реагируя на эту угрозу, лед вдруг трескается. Сквозь трещины вытекает плотный черный дым, слишком знакомый. Поднимается оглушающее шипение. Кровь застывает.

Алья. Ее убьют.

_Бражник ее убьет!_

— Не вмешивай в это Алью!

— Прочь с моих глаз, Ледибаг!

Одна из лент данных отделяется от голографической стены, материализуется в летающую доску. Она с разгону врезается в меня и уносит прочь.

— Климатика! НИНО!

Но остальные акуманизированные на крышах остаются странно безжизненными. Очертания их костюмов дрожат вокруг них, словно готовые раствориться.

**— АЛЬЯ!**

Я паникую. В нескольких шагах от Альи, сверкая, дрожит шар.

Потом взрывается.

Взрыв опустошает площадь, поглощает голографическую стену — и Алью. Летающая доска исчезает почти сразу же. Ударная волна бросает меня на землю. Ослепленная, я изо всех сил стараюсь удержаться, чтобы меня не унесло волной горячей серы.

Едва ударная волна затухает, как я кое-как выпрямляюсь и всматриваюсь в туман; сердце колотится, меня сотрясает ужасный приступ кашля. Воздух такой тяжелый, что трудно дышать, но мне наплевать. В ушах звенит, но вопреки всему, мне кажется, я слышу паникующий голос Нино где-то на крышах:

**— АЛЬЯ!**

К моему великому ужасу, центр площади изуродован громадным кратером. Никого не видно.

Ни Мастера Фу.

Ни Альи.

Мне хочется закричать, но голос изменяет мне. Глаза болят и наполняются слезами, я чувствую, как силы оставляют меня. Бесповоротно.

— Ледибаг… Слушай! — шепчет Вайзз.

Сотрясаемая немыми рыданиями, я невольно прислушиваюсь.

— Слушай!

И, наконец, я слышу. Другой кашель. Сильный, странно знакомый.

Я ищу в дыму и пепле. Вдалеке, справа от меня появляется лежащая фигура. Ставшим неосознанным движением запястья я выставляю щит с помощью йо-йо, держась начеку.

Пока не различаю черно-фиолетовый костюм. Рыжие волосы, пропитанные кровью. Растерянные карминовые глаза за черной полумаской, которые становятся немного пронзительнее, когда встречаются с моими. И вздох облегчения эхом моему.

Леди Вайфай неуверенно протягивает в моем направлении руку в перчатке, бормочет:

— Здесь. Она… здесь.

Кашляет не она, а тот, кто держит ее на руках. Алья улыбается. Она хлопает своего спасителя по груди и иронично заявляет мне:

— Найден. Обещание выполнено.

После чего закрывает глаза, ее голова падает. Тот, кто держит ее, поудобнее обхватывает ее за плечи, кажется, проверяет ее неровное дыхание. Потом, встает, пошатываясь, Алья неподвижно лежит у него на руках. Между двумя приступами кашля, он хрипит полным надежды голосом:

— Ледибаг?

Его черный костюм. Его коротко звякнувший колокольчик.

Его зеленые глаза, слезящиеся из-за дыма. Его неуверенная улыбка.

Его голос:

— Моя Леди?

Я улыбаюсь:

— Кот!

Зеленые глаза расширяются.

— **БЕРЕГИСЬ!** — кричит он.

Грохот. Горячий порыв ветра позади меня.

Я разворачиваюсь. Черный кулак, окутанный туманом, обрушивается на мой щит.

Два белых глаза сверкают яростью.

— Освободи Тикки.

Удар. Боль.

**— ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Небытие.


	12. Глава 11. Диссонанс

[“Mercury” – Sleeping At Last ](https://youtu.be/pNUR0fOMpCs)

**_Rows of houses_ **

**_Sound asleep_ **

**_Only street lights_ **

**_Notice me_ **

**_I am desperate_ **

**_If nothing else_ **

**_In a holding pattern_ **

**_To find myself_ **

_Ряды заснувших домов,_

_Только фонари_

_замечают меня._

_Я в отчаянии,_

_но если бы только это…_

_В бесконечном кольце,_

_пытаясь найти себя._

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -15_ **

— У тебя еще есть выбор, Черный Кот.

Мы в сердце Парижа, однако звуки города — его жизнь, его движение — сейчас лишь фоновый шум.

Думаю, я понимаю, почему Мастер Фу поселился здесь. В этом внутреннем дворике, окруженном старыми зданиями и глухими фасадами, как если бы мы были одни в целом мире. Возможно, он принимал других Носителей здесь — на свежем воздухе и в то же время вдали от нескромных взглядов? Впрочем, сколько их было до нас — Носителей? Кто они были, где они сегодня? Поскольку Бражник тоже держатель Камня Чудес, означает ли это, что есть и другие активные? Кроме Божьей Коровки и Черного Кота?

Прошло уже больше года, как я познакомился с Плаггом. Он всегда избегал моих вопросов…

День клонится к закату. Снег мягко падает, легонько покалывая голую кожу щек, едва слышно касаясь ткани моего костюма. Сидя на моей ладони, затянутой в перчатку, Тикки смотрит на меня большими голубыми глазами, одновременно грустными и полными надежды. Ее невинная улыбка первых минут бесповоротно исчезла.

— Мастер Фу сказал тебе, не так ли? Что можно разбудить другие Камни Чудес? Ледибаг не останется одна после твоего отъезда. Она всегда может рассчитывать на поддержку квами, которые еще спят в Шкатулке.

Я согласно киваю — в горле стоит ком, и я не в состоянии говорить. Она настойчиво продолжает:

— Ты знаешь, что можешь оставаться Черным Котом, даже если покинешь Париж на какое-то время. Ты же вернешься рано или поздно, не так ли?

Я с горечью улыбаюсь, и надежда оживает во взгляде Тикки.

— Да, — бормочу я. — Мастер Фу сказал мне также, что Плагг и ты — особенные квами. Вы «Звезды», тогда как остальные… «Армилляры», менее могущественные. И Катаклизм — сила, которой нет равных среди ваших. Это правда?

Тикки немного сжимается в моей ладони, но не моргает.

— Да. Это правда.

— Тогда я не могу уехать с Черным Котом. Я не хочу. Слишком часто Катаклизм спасал положение, и Бражник может удвоить усилия, если поймет, что меня нет. Я не могу рисковать, оставляя ее с менее способным напарником.

Усики Тикки падают, выражая смятение. Она такая маленькая, по сравнению с Плаггом. В это мгновение она разбивает мне сердце.

— …И потом, если Черный Кот останется, это почти как если бы я остался с ней, понимаешь?

Тикки горестно кивает, и я чувствую, что она не верит моим словам. Не могу ее в этом винить, я сам нахожу их довольно-таки пафосными.

— Отказаться, чтобы защитить ее. Это в самом деле единственный мотив, Черный Кот?

Вначале я молча смотрю на нее, приподняв брови, притворяясь удивленным. В высоком воздушном голосе Тикки звучит словно нотка сомнения, и я понимаю, что она _знает_.

Ей очень много лет. Она встречала куда больше Носителей Камней Чудес, чем я могу представить. А отсюда лишь шаг до предположения, что подобное уже происходило. И судя по ее взгляду, она запрещает мне лгать. Я вздыхаю, сдаваясь:

— Нет. Мастер Фу сказал мне о цене. И думаю, я предпочитаю забыть. Просто-напросто.

Я не хочу жить с сознанием, что я потерял. Я знаю, что такое столкнуться с чьим-то отсутствием. И даже если то, что я испытал рядом с Ледибаг — одни из самых счастливых моментов в моей жизни, даже если Черный Кот стал тем, что я считаю своей настоящей натурой, я недостаточно силен или недостаточно храбр, чтобы расстаться с этим и выносить сожаления, связанные с разлукой.

— Прости.

Однако я старался подготовиться. Я пытался смириться до того, как поговорил с Ледибаг — в течение недель, когда отец намекал на наш возможный отъезд. Теперь, когда я знаю, что мой отказ подразумевает потеряю памяти, я желаю лишь одного: чтобы это произошло быстро. Чтобы я ничего не заметил.

Вместо того, чтобы _снова_ потерять дорогое существо — Плагга, Ледибаг — и жить с этим страданием, я выбираю забвение и принимаю его даже с **облегчением**. В это мгновение горло перехватывает так, что слезы выступают на глазах.

_Я трус._

Я слаб. Это недостойно Черного Кота.

_«Ваш симбиоз разрушен. Мысленно ты уже уехал»._

Да, Мастер Фу говорил жестко, но он прав. Мне пора поставить точку.

Два теплых кружочка — еще меньше, чем лапки Плагга — ложатся на мой лоб.

— Ты не должен извиняться, Черный Кот, — успокаивающе шепчет Тикки. — Ты человек — сильный, но способный ошибаться, как те, кого ты был призван защищать. И к тому же такой юный. Ты еще совсем котенок…

Она прикасается своим лбом к моему. Если она и не мурлыкает, как Плагг, то издает забавное, едва различимое жужжание. Успокаивающее.

— Ты был избран за твои достоинства, но также и за твои слабости и ошибки. За то, что они внесут в твои решения. И потому что они могли быть источниками проницательности, скромности, человечности и развития. До самого конца, сделай их предметом гордости, а не поводом для стыда. И когда воспоминания исчезнут, я от всего сердца желаю тебе, чтобы эта уверенность навсегда осталась выгравированной в твоей душе. Ты был Черным Котом и будешь им всегда.

Я мужественно сдерживаю слезы. Я знаю, Ледибаг наблюдает за нами из окна слева, из той комнаты, в которой Вайзз просил ее подождать. Мне приходится заставлять себя не поворачиваться, не рисковать увидеть ее.

— Она должна знать, Черный Кот. Ей надо сказать, что твой отъезд перенесен. Не думаю, что Плагг сказал ей об этом. И она точно захочет попрощаться с тобой.

Тикки отстраняется, и мне, наконец, удается встретить ее взгляд, грустный как никогда.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ей сказала?

— Нет. Я сам, — поспешно отвечаю я.

Она молча кивает:

— Если тебя это утешит, случались куда худшие расставания. Да, куда худшие…

Ее взгляд затуманивается, и у меня пересыхает в горле. Порой, когда Плагг бывал в хорошем расположении — особенно с полным желудком, — он рассказывал мне про других Черных Котов. У него никогда не иссякали подробности и похвалы их военным или политическим подвигам, или, к моему расстройству, «романтическим похождениям». Но о чем Плагг не упоминал ни единым словом, так это об их исчезновении.

Мне случалось застать, как он бормотал во сне. Пару раз Плаггу даже снились кошмары: я слышал, как он просил, _умолял_ о прощении у моих предшественников. Его дрожь, отчаянный писк убедили меня не настаивать: я говорил себе, что, возможно, однажды он расскажет мне об этом, когда будет готов. Но я прекрасно осознаю, что большинство Черных Котов не умирали своей смертью — старыми и беззубыми, в кровати, окруженными близкими. Логично предположить, что и Ледибаг — тоже.

Отсюда происходит странная умиротворенность, что я читаю в сожалеющем взгляде Тикки.

— На этот раз вы, по крайней мере, сможете попрощаться. Это хорошо.

Она устало улыбается мне. И хотя на меня давит чувство вины, мне не хватает духу возразить ей. Я в последний раз кланяюсь ей, отчасти по привычке, отчасти, чтобы избежать ее внимательного взгляда.

Поскольку мое решение с этого утра не изменилось: я ничего не скажу Ледибаг. Ничего. Как попрощаться с ней, не рискуя опозориться? На это мне тоже не хватает смелости. Я предпочитаю, чтобы она обижалась на меня, чем показать ей мои слабости — ей, такой сильной. Я хочу, чтобы она помнила надежного и уверенного Черного Кота.

— Я счастлив, что смог познакомиться с тобой лично, Тикки. Пожалуйста, позаботься о ней.

Я не передаю ей извинений.

_Я знаю, Ледибаг не простит меня._

Не зная, что меня терзает, Тикки смеется:

— Позабочусь. Я тоже, Черный Кот, была счастлива познакомиться с тобой. Плаггу очень повезло с тобой… И твоей Леди тоже.

**_I talk in circles_ **

**_I talk in circles_ **

**_I watch for signals_ **

**_For_** **_a_** **_clue_**

_Я повторяюсь,_

_Я повторяюсь,_

_Я жду сигнала,_

_Доказательства…_

**_Час -9_ **

На парижских улицах царит необычная тишина. Машины брошены, где придется, с открытыми дверями, порой с ключами в зажигании. Они толпятся длинными беспорядочными линиями на улицах, оставленные прямо посреди перекрестка или возле погашенного светофора. Несколько зданий дымятся, несмотря на Чудесное Исцеление. Другие грозят вот-вот обрушиться.

Большинство окон занавешены, магазины закрыты, а у некоторых торопливо опущены металлические шторы. Жители, однако, находятся там — за дверями и ставнями: я чувствую их, иногда даже слышу их шепот — нервный, испуганный. Но на улицах — ни одного прохожего, ни одной собаки, ни одной кошки. Электрическая сеть не выдержала — или же ее отключили на случай, если будут еще взрывы? В любом случае, никогда еще не было так темно.

За несколько часов Париж стал городом-призраком с искрящимися снегом крышами. Окутанная дымом луна — единственный источник света, на который может опереться мое острое зрение.

В этой давящей тишине мое учащенное дыхание кажется громким. Сердце бешено стучит в барабанных перепонках, в которых всё еще звенит от криков моих друзей.

И ее зова — душераздирающего, недоверчивого, облегченного.

_«Кот!»_

Ледибаг. Я снова вижу ее, захваченную врасплох после взрыва, пораженную моим появлением. Быстрая, но недостаточно, перед Изгнанником, который коварно подловил ее. Разрушительная атака акуманизированного, щит йо-йо, лишь частично поглотивший удар. Сила столкновения, ее полет — _снова_ , как немногим ранее, когда она пыталась меня защитить, когда я был лишь Адрианом.

И она потеряла сознание. Что с ней стало бы, если бы Каменное Сердце не загородил ее? Если бы Рипост и Климатика не вмешались, чтобы помочь ей, если бы не последовали остальные?..

Я снова вижу, как Баблер — _Нино_ — подходит забрать Алью, лежащую без сознания у меня на руках. Я вижу встревоженное лицо моего друга, когда он без конца бормотал:

_«Спасибо, Черный Кот… Спасибо!»_

Разлучник — Ким — с быстротой молнии вернулся на Марсово Поле, неся Пикселятора.

_«План Б, ребята!»_

Немного растерянный, однако готовый к сражению Пикселятор. Климатика, раненая, но еще бодрая, увлекающая за собой остальных. Рисовальщик, лихорадочно рисующий, создавая оружие, сети, веревки, щиты и не знаю что еще, чтобы сражаться с врагом. Хроногёрл и Антибаг, уже атакующие. Каменное Сердце, без колебаний бросающийся в битву с крошечной Страшилой на спине, свистящей и рычащей.

Баблер, оставшийся в стороне с едва пришедшей в сознание Леди Вайфай, но не прекращающий деятельность, создавая защитные пузыри для друзей.

Они действовали по собственной воле, но некоторые сохраняли перед глазами белый ореол, словно на постоянной связи с Бражником.

Резкий настойчивый тон Рипост — Кагами, — когда она прогоняла меня взмахом руки.

_«Унеси Ледибаг! Мы отвлечем его, пока она не восстановит силы!»_

Я бегу наугад, куда глаза глядят, у меня в голове всё перемешивается. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Я мало что понял. Некоторые говорили между собой об Изгнаннике, другие — о Мастере Фу? Почему? Откуда они его знают, где он?

Тяжело дыша, я прислушиваюсь, потом бросаю взгляд через плечо. Марсово Поле вдали затихло. Я так понял, они рассчитывали на Пикселятора, чтобы заключить Изгнанника в параллельной вселенной. Удалось ли им осуществить свой план? Насколько это его задержит? Знают ли они, какой опасности подвергаются?

Я пытаюсь разобраться во всем, что навалилось на меня. Беспристрастно, придерживаясь имеющихся на данный момент фактов.

**_«БЕГИ, ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ!»_ **

Я крепче сжимаю замерзающее тело. О больнице не может быть и речи — нет времени, и небезопасно для наших личностей. Нужно найти аптеку и что-нибудь для восстановления энергии Тикки.

Ледибаг. Сначала поместить Ледибаг в надежное место. Прежде чем она…

Раздается слишком знакомый писк. Сжав зубы, я ускоряю бег. Беспристрастным. Оставаться беспристрастным!

Сейчас я достаточно далеко от Марсова Поля. Я спускаюсь с крыш, приземляюсь на улочке и бегу между брошенными машинами в поисках доступного магазина. В который раз бросаю взгляд на _нее_ , свернувшуюся в моих руках. У нее медленное, но размеренное дыхание. Закрытые веки под маской трепещут, как если бы ей что-то снилось. Ожог на правой щеке кажется поверхностным, возможно, частично вылечен Чудесным Исцелением. Вроде бы у нее нет переломов и серьезных ран, но как быть в этом уверенным после удара, который она получила?

Я вижу атаку — снова и снова, и одно только воспоминание вызывает у меня тошноту.

Сила взрыва, когда я схватил Алью в охапку, едва успев вытащить ее из эпицентра.

Горячий воздух на моей коже, в сжавшихся легких, когда наполовину в прыжке, наполовину отброшенный ударной волной, я изо всех сил вытаскивал нас из пекла. Нехватка кислорода, мой кашель время от времени, затуманенные слезами глаза.

Мой глухой дрожащий голос, когда я пытался найти напарницу. Отрешенный смешок Альи, находящейся в полубессознательном состоянии.

_«Она там»._

Изумленное лицо Ледибаг, потерявшейся среди спиралей дыма. Предательский писк ее Сережек.

**_«Кот!»_ **

Она едва успела улыбнуться мне, как Изгнанник уже набросился на нее. Массивнее, чем когда-либо, в своем саване из тумана, с белым пустым взглядом. Смертоносный.

Если бы я оказался там раньше! Если бы я не отрекся от Плагга!

— …Моя Леди… Прости!..

Словно в ответ на мой шепот, возле моей груди раздается еще один писк — резкий, предупреждающий. Повторяющийся. Внутренности скручивает. Сколько уже было с тех пор как…

Мое внимание привлекает свист. Нас охватывает знакомый вихрь. Красно-серебристый свет растекается и ослепляет меня, и я инстинктивно закрываю глаза.

— Нет!

Я резко останавливаюсь, меня заносит на свежем снегу, и я застываю, тяжело дыша. Тишина становится оглушающей.

Мои глаза закрыты, но остальные чувства невольно обостряются, словно под действием непреодолимого любопытства. В моих объятиях _она_ столь же легкая, неподвижная, беспомощная. Ее дыхание едва различимо. Щеку по-прежнему щекочут ее волосы, мягкие, но испачканные пылью и пеплом. Под левой рукой и рядом с грудью я чувствую уже не гладкое прикосновение костюма, а шершавую неровную плотность анорака. Под правой ладонью, которая поддерживает ее колени, шероховатое прикосновение штанов, возможно, джинсов.

Я стою неподвижно, не в состоянии дышать, не в состоянии думать.

Не открывай глаза. Нет. Не открывай глаза. Не смотри на нее.

Не сейчас. Не так.

_Нет…_

— Черный Кот?

Я дергаюсь, одновременно удивленный и успокоенный голосом Тикки. Невольно приоткрываю веки и тут же снова закрываю, в горле пересохло. Я ничего не видел, ничего, кроме темной улочки, заваленной снегом. Если вдруг жители следят за нами из окон, отключение электричества на благо: такую темноту в состоянии преодолеть только мои кошачьи глаза, никто не мог увидеть снятие ее трансформации.

— Черный Кот. Надо идти дальше. Открой глаза!

Нет! Я не хочу знать. Не когда она без сознания. Не когда она не может ничего сказать. Она наверняка обижена на меня за то, что я бросил ее, не предупредив, я не предам ее во второй раз. Тем более таким образом!

Я немного съеживаюсь, охваченный терзаниями. Судя по голосу, который перемещается туда-сюда, легкий и озабоченный, Тикки нервно летает между нами. Она замолкает на несколько секунд, и сквозь веки проникает короткая вспышка. Знакомый поток энергии — словно эхо Чудесному Исцелению? — проходит через неподвижное тело. Я слышу, как квами шепчет, вероятно, склонившись над ней:

— У нее треснуты два ребра. Вывих запястья. Легкое сотрясение. У меня не получается ее разбудить… Черный Кот, ты нужен ей.

Я знаю. Но я парализован.

Тикки снова резко поворачивается, потом останавливается справа от меня на почтительном расстоянии, где-то на уровне моего лица.

— Черный Кот!

Я вздрагиваю и мотаю головой. Я не могу думать. Всё слишком быстро. Подожди. Подожди.

— Черный Кот. Пожалуйста. Посмотри на меня.

Я колеблюсь. Потом глубоко вдыхаю и поднимаю голову, после чего приоткрываю глаза. Я заставляю себя не опускать взгляд на Ледибаг, и смотрю прямо в глаза Тикки. Ее голубые радужки сверкают, слегка затуманенные. Она кажется истощенной.

— Сейчас не время для тайн, и ты это знаешь.

Я немного отвожу взгляд и отступаю с испуганным вздохом. Тикки нарочно это сделала? Я отражаюсь в витрине позади нее. И темнота не достаточно густа, чтобы спрятать от меня полностью открытое лицо той, кого я держу на руках.

Тикки говорит, _имя_ падает словно нож гильотины. В ушах шумит. Зрение мутнеет. Я снова закрываю глаза, но слишком поздно. Я сильнее сжимаю неподвижное тело. Горло сдавливает, не понимаю почему — мне плевать.

— …нужен ей.

Мне просто не удается проанализировать _информацию_. Она крутится, крутится в моей голове, отражается и прыгает вокруг меня. Тело в моих руках становится невероятно тяжелым. Лицо — бледное и невыразительное — словно застыло на моих веках, неописуемое.

Я знаю это лицо. Я слишком хорошо его знаю.

Когда я, наконец, вдыхаю, охваченный головокружением, я с изумлением чувствую, как по щекам текут слезы. Я опустился одним коленом на землю — _когда?_ — и холод снега уже проникает до кожи. Неподвижная в моих объятиях, _она_ кажется мне бесконечно хрупкой. Ее лицо вне поля зрения прижимается к моей груди. Прежде чем я успеваю понять, что со мной происходит, мои губы оказываются у нее на лбу. Зажмурившись, я сдерживаю рыдания.

И всё возвращается ко мне. Нежность и тепло ее кожи под моими ледяными губами. Едва уловимый запах, который пепел не может скрыть от моих обостренных чувств. Мягкость и теплота ее волос, когда моя рука в перчатке зарывается в них, поддерживая ее голову.

Это она. Она, кого я сжимал в объятиях во дворике Мастера Фу, не сумев удержаться.

Она, кому я прошептал то, что поклялся никогда ей не открывать, поскольку это наверняка исчезнет вместе с воспоминаниями Черного Кота.

Она, от кого я сбежал как трус, умирая от стыда и горя, не в силах дождаться ее ответа, зная уже, что он будет отрицательным.

Я, наконец, опускаю взгляд, ласкаю ее безмятежное лицо кончиками когтистых пальцев. Несмотря на то, что ее трансформация спала прямо в моих объятиях, я всё еще с трудом в это верю. Когда Тикки снова окликает меня, напряженность в ее голосе производит на меня эффект электрошока.

 _Она_ здесь. Рядом со мной. На самом деле, она всегда была рядом со мной. Слишком очевидно. Когда я осознаю, насколько иронична ситуация — и насколько _прекрасна_ , — я наивно улыбаюсь сквозь слезы.

Ты была рядом с самого начала, Ледибаг.

_Маринетт._

__

**_How to feel different_ **

**_How to feel new_ **

**_Like science fiction_ **

**_Bending_** **_truth_**

_Как почувствовать себя другим,_

_Как почувствовать себя новым,_

_Словно научная фантастика,_

_Которая преобразовывает правду._

**_День_ ** **** **_-??_ **

— Ты блефуешь, это опять иллюзия!

— Вы правда хотите проверить?

Вольпина одаривает нас презрительной и плотоядной улыбкой с вершины Эйфелевой башни. Потихоньку, палец за пальцем она отпускает хватку на запястье Адриана — заложника, подвешенного над пустотой. Она так горда своей уловкой, гнусной и чертовски умной. Но ей не повезло с тем, что она выбрала жертвой единственного в мире человека, за которого можно не беспокоиться. Какая ирония, я почти мурчу!

Я собираюсь броситься к Вольпине. Чтобы атаковать, пока у нее заняты руки и она думает, будто находится в выгодном положении. Эта гонка была милой, но пора с ней заканчивать!

**— НЕТ!**

Я подпрыгиваю от этого крика ужаса, чуть не разжав хватку и не слетев кубарем в пустоту. Ледибаг слева от меня уже подносит руку к серьгам. Готовая уничтожить силу, позволившую ей забраться сюда. Словно совершенно забыла о своей безопасности и о двухстах метрах, что отделяют ее от земли.

Не раздумывая ни секунды, я бросаюсь к ней. Не время объяснять!

— Не делай этого, Ледибаг!

Она скользит по мне испуганным взглядом и снова кричит, когда я бросаю свой шест в Вольпину и ее заложника. Как и предвиделось, мое оружие свободно проходит сквозь них, и они исчезают в золотом облаке. Вдалеке раздается яростное рычание Лисицы. Поначалу пораженная, Ледибаг, наконец, приходит в себя.

**— Она там!**

Она уже бросается в погоню за выкуренной из норы противницей, и я следую за ней.

Мы обсудим это во время патруля рано или поздно. Я уже слышу, как напарница спрашивает меня, как я мог быть уверен, что заложник — иллюзия, если полдня чары Вольпины обманывали меня. Неважно, тут мне хотя бы придется солгать ей по хорошей причине.

Но главное, что я сегодня запомнил — я видел, как Ледибаг действует, не думая. Она готова была рискнуть жизнью, очертя голову, без малейшего намерения обратить ситуацию в свою пользу.

Я видел, как она _паникует_. Из-за иллюзорного Адриана Агреста.

Из-за меня.

__

**_No one can unring this bell_ **

**_Unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new_ **

**_God knows, I am_ ** _dissonance_

**_Waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune_ **

_Никто не может заставить замолчать этот колокол,_

_Выключить тревогу, исцелить мое сердце._

_Только Бог знает, насколько являюсь_ **_диссонансом,_ **

_Который стремится вновь обрести тональность._

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -8_ **

_Я должен уйти._

— Черный Кот. Всё в порядке.

Маринетт спит. То есть, я думаю, что спит. Она очень бледна, но дышит, и пульс размеренный. С комом в горле я накрываю ее вторым одеялом, тщательно заворачиваю, поправляю подушки, на которых она отдыхает.

Еще есть время. Я могу исчезнуть. Подождать где-нибудь, пока Ледибаг не присоединится ко мне. Притвориться, будто ничего не случилось.

_Я должен уйти…_

Но я не могу ее покинуть. И невольно постоянно принимаюсь молча разглядывать ее. Я слышу ее знакомый голос на уроках, улыбающийся жизнерадостный голос, который при моем приближении всегда становится смущенным, неровным. Одновременно испуганным и полным надежды.

_«А-Адриан?»_

Я слышу ее веселый доброжелательный тон, часто насмешливый в тех редких случаях, когда я пересекался с ней в облике супергероя.

_«Черный Кот!»_

Я помню ее внимательный взгляд — то позабавленный, то критичный и язвительный за маской Ледибаг.

_«Котенок!»_

Тот же смех, та же улыбка. Озорные. Невинные. Заразительные. Искренние.

_Одним дождливым днем…_

— Черный Кот… Пожалуйста.

Я вздрагиваю. Поднимаю глаза, моргаю и встряхиваю головой, вырванный из мыслей.

— Вайзз.

Квами кивает. Я делаю над собой усилие, чтобы проанализировать ситуацию. Сохранить холодную голову. Собраться.

Вайзз был там, на улице, после снятия трансформации Ледибаг. Он показался только после появления Тикки. Оба нашли место, где мы могли укрыться, пока Ледибаг не проснется.

Я изучаю окрестности с ощущением, что вижу их впервые. Пустой магазин погружен в полумрак: электричество еще не вернулось в квартал, и холодно настолько, что я думаю, не распаковать ли для Маринетт еще одно одеяло. Она лежит на импровизированном матрасе из подушек и теплых ветровок, которые я достал с соседних полок.

Вайзз только что принес новый карманный фонарик, который он пытается установить, как два первых, на стойках стеллажей, нависающих над нами. При резком и немного дрожащем свете спящее лицо Маринетт кажется еще более бледным. Я заставляю себя отвести взгляд.

Я знаю личность Ледибаг. И по-прежнему не могу прийти в себя. Как я мог столько времени не замечать очевидного?

Нет, главное — то, что мы должны сделать сейчас…

— Где Тикки?

— Отправилась на поиски того, чем можно перевязать ваши раны и подкрепить ваши силы. Она еще несколько минут назад проверила Маринетт: по-видимому, ее сотрясение не настолько серьезное, как она боялась.

Порывшись в памяти, я вспоминаю словно вспышкой: вижу склонившуюся над Маринетт Тикки — веки опущены, наполненные энергией лапки лежат на лбу хозяйки. Вероятно, эта сила присуща только ей, или Плагг просто никогда ее не демонстрировал.

— Она скоро проснется, — примирительно добавляет Вайзз.

Я согласно киваю и чувствую себя еще более виноватым. Тикки права в том, что развивает бурную деятельность. Несмотря на задействованное немного раньше Чудесное Исцеление, на щеке Маринетт всё еще красуется ожог, и, возможно, у нее есть другие раны, требующие заботы. Я должен был подумать об этом раньше.

_Соберись!_

— Я… Извини, я не слушал.

— Всё хорошо, Черный Кот. Не торопись. День был долгим.

Сидя по-турецки прямо на плиточном полу прохода, я вздыхаю и впиваюсь в голову когтями. Живее, Черный Кот! Живее, думай…

— Я должен уйти, — наконец, хриплю я, по-прежнему с комом в горле. — Если Тикки уверена, что она в порядке, тогда я ухожу.

Вайзз приглушенно вздыхает и снова зависает рядом со мной.

— Но… Но почему?

— Ледибаг хотела сохранить свою тайну. Это очень важно для нее. Ситуация и так уже достаточно сложная, она не должна знать, что я присутствовал при снятии ее трансформации. Это только зазря смутит ее.

А ей сейчас это не нужно. Не когда она ранена и уязвима, не после того, что сделал Черный Кот. Не после того, что _я_ ей сделал.

_«Черный Кот не придет»._

Я всё еще слышу ее горькое замечание Адриану. Она обижена на меня. Она обижена на меня, и я прекрасно ее понимаю.

— Может, вначале стоило бы поговорить об этом с Тикки, — шепчет Вайзз. — Я знаю, она хотела бы снова увидеть Плагга. Ситуация исключительная, нам надо обсудить ее между квами…

Я вздрагиваю от этой мысли — стать снова Адрианом здесь, _сейчас_? — и поспешно добавляю:

— Не раньше, чем найдем другое надежное место, чтобы мне снять трансформацию. Я не хочу, чтобы Ледибаг видела меня в гражданском облике.

Выражение лица Вайзза одновременно успокаивающее и встревоженное.

— Черный Кот, желание сохранить тайну — похвально, но ввиду обстоятельств…

Я отбрасываю осторожность. В любом случае, он уже знает мою тайную личность.

— Это совсем другое. Еще недавно я бы всё отдал, чтобы Ледибаг узнала, кто я. Но Маринетт знает меня в настоящей жизни. И я знаю, это сделает ее пристрастной.

С тех пор прошло уже несколько месяцев, но опыт с Вольпиной и ее иллюзией Адриана заставил меня много размышлять, как и опыт с Рипост. Теперь, когда я знаю личность Маринетт, я с каждым мгновением немного лучше понимаю, что в те дни происходило в голове Ледибаг. Всё обретает новый смысл: ее яростное желание защитить Адриана, необычайно рискуя, ее странное беспокойство, когда она думала, что Коллекционер — мой отец — возможно, взялся за собственного сына…

Нашу задачу всегда сложнее выполнять, когда это касается близких — акуманизированных или жертв. Я не желаю выбивать у нее почву из-под ног, открыв, что я — Адриан, ее одноклассник и сын Габриэля Агреста, которым она восхищается. Мне самому теперь, когда я всё знаю, трудно разделить мою Леди и Маринетт. Я хочу избавить ее от этой дополнительной заботы.

— Я пойду. Подожду снаружи. Ей останется только связаться со мной, когда она будет готова, через коммуникаторы.

Я бросаю последний взгляд на Маринетт, по-прежнему без сознания, такую уязвимую под одеялами. Мне приходится заставить себя отвернуться — но я знаю: с Тикки и Вайззом она в хороших руках.

— Передай Тикки. Если Маринетт вспомнит о том, что произошло на Марсовом Поле, скажите ей, что я ушел как раз вовремя. Пожалуйста.

С этими словами я прохожу вдоль полок и углубляюсь в темноту. Крошечный зеленый огонек показывает, что Вайзз последовал за мной.

— Черный Кот? Возьми, по крайней мере, наушник. Сеть не восстановилась после последнего взрыва, но если наушники по-прежнему воспроизводятся, значит, Леди Вайфай еще не… исчезла.

Он взмахивает крошечной фиолетовой пластиной в лапках, и со звоном, сопровождаемым вспышкой, появляется точно такая же вторая, которую он кладет в мою протянутую ладонь. Я нерешительно подношу ее к левому уху под волосами: в ту же секунду она со звоном разворачивается и охватывает ухо. Я пораженно нажимаю на единственную различимую кнопку. В пустоте несколько раз раздается звуковой сигнал. Перед моим левым глазом разворачивается фиолетовый фильтр, на котором появляется одна фраза сияющими буквами: _«Сеть недоступна, ведутся ремонтные работы»_. Есть даже крошечная анимация улыбающейся Леди Вайфай со строительной каской на голове.

— Я скажу Ледибаг, что ты забрал его до снятия трансформации.

Я поднимаю брови, разрываясь между нервным смехом и изумлением. Еще одним нажатием я убираю фиолетовый фильтр, и наушник замолкает. Сейчас, задумавшись об этом, я понимаю, что каждый акуманизированный на Марсовом Поле носил подобный артефакт. Значит, Леди Вайфай создала частную сеть для всех солдат Бражника? Ее силы кажутся более обширными — и индивидуальными, — чем во время первой акуманизации. Справедливо ли это для остальных рекрутов? Почему Бражник не делал такой призыв раньше?

Возможно, потому что свободная воля играет большую роль в выражении этих сил? Возможно, потому что, свободные в действиях, акуманизированные могут превзойти всё, что Бражник способен придумать для них? Не поэтому ли Изгнанник так могуществен? Он сумел преодолеть власть Бражника и заново изобрести собственные способности?

— Я глубоко удручен, Черный Кот. Хотел бы я, чтобы было иначе.

Я возвращаю внимание к Вайззу, который летает передо мной, пошатываясь, словно в истощении. С опущенной головой, грустным взглядом. Тогда я хмурюсь, вдруг — наконец — удивленный его присутствием. В последний раз, когда я видел Вайзза, он был рядом с Мастером Фу, а с тех пор их квартиру уничтожила бомба Изгнанника.

— Когда Мастер Фу присоединился к нам? Где он? С ним всё хорошо?

Вайзз застывает с ошеломленным видом, и тревога еще сильнее охватывает меня, когда я осознаю размах катастрофы. Возможно, Изгнанник стал неуправляем, но вначале он был агентом на службе Бражника. Значит, никаких сомнений: если он установил эту бомбу у Мастера Фу, он понял о существовании Хранителя. Что касается личности Ледибаг, если она еще не была раскрыта, это наверняка лишь вопрос времени.

Как он это сделал? Как он узнал про нас? Одна из его бабочек, посланная в разведку, застала нас сегодня во дворе?

Ситуация только ухудшалась: наша тайна — наша лучшая защита для нас и наших близких — возможно, раскрыта, и угроза от Бражника повсюду. После исчезновения Изгнанника проблемы не исчезнут. И подумать только, что я покидаю Париж в тот момент, когда Ледибаг больше, чем когда-либо, нуждается в надежном союзнике!

— Я слышал, как рекруты Бражника во время битвы упоминали Мастера Фу. Значит, он тоже присоединился к сражению?

Мне надо с ним поговорить. В конце концов, Мастер Фу десятилетиями является Хранителем Камней Чудес, он наверняка знает, что делать. Я с надеждой наклоняюсь к Вайззу:

— Бражник знает мою личность, и думаю, он также раскрыл, кто на самом деле Мастер Фу. Он…

Я замолкаю, настороженный выражением лица квами-черепахи. Из истощенного он вдруг делается опустошенным, он не в состоянии подобрать слова. К моему изумлению, его глаза затуманиваются слезами.

— Я так удручен, Черный Кот, — повторяет он. — Это всё моя вина.

Я не узнаю его, бывшего таким безмятежным несколько часов назад.

— Если бы я остался рядом с ним, я смог бы его защитить. Я сумел бы его остановить…

Тут я замечаю нефритовую чешуйку, прикрепленную к его панцирю. Я снова вижу хмурого Плагга и Кольцо, висящее у него на хвосте, и чувствую, как бледнею, понимая, что Вайзз сейчас носит собственный Камень Чудес.

— Что случилось с Мастером Фу? Где он?

Я снова вижу развороченную патрульную машину перед домом Мастера Фу. Слышу взрыв в его квартире и опасаюсь худшего. Но Вайзз отрицательно качает головой:

— Мой хозяин… ему было очень грустно, как часто бывало. И когда к нам пришла полиция, это вызывало у него плохие воспоминания. Горе, много подавленного гнева… Думаю, именно так Бражник и нашел его. Мой хозяин поддался в надежде поймать его в ловушку и раскрыть его личность. И чтобы защитить меня, он снял свой Камень Чудес, но… но все эти годы одиночества, вся эта ярость — слишком тяжелый груз, даже для него!

Я смотрю на Вайзза, застыв, пораженный ужасом.

_«Считаешь, будто можешь всё себе позволить? Серьезно?!»_

**_«Повернись лицом! Встреть свою судьбу, мокрица! Предатель!»_ **

И всё вдруг обретает смысл. Слова и фигура акуманизированного — знакомые. Пергаменты, украшенные знаками, начерченными китайскими чернилами. Изгнанник, его одеяние из старой холстины и рюкзак странника, вызывающие в памяти другую эпоху, другую культуру.

Пустая квартира Мастера Фу. Послание-ловушка на северно-китайском, явно оставленная для меня. Акуманизированный, вышедший из-под контроля, одаренный мощью, способной разрушить весь Париж. И кто мог надеяться противостоять Бражнику, кроме самого Хранителя Камней Чудес?

**_«Ты… Ты! ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ!»_ **

Изгнанник не стремится убить Мастера Фу. Он **_и есть_** Мастер Фу.

И Мастер Фу знал про меня. Знал про Ледибаг. Вероятно, теперь знает и Бражник — даже наверняка, раз он знал, кому вернуть Кольцо. Это не слишком многое меняет в отношении меня: моя роль Черного Кота скоро подойдет к концу, но Ледибаг — _Маринетт_? Что будет с ней теперь, когда ее личность раскрыта?

Нет, надо решать проблемы по одной. Сначала заняться акумой. Освободить Мастера Фу. Изгнанник кажется могущественным, но он остается акуманизированным, как все остальные. И с друзьями на нашей стороне ничто не…

Раздается резкий вдох, прерываемый кашлем. Я вздрагиваю. Я собираюсь раствориться в темноте, когда меня резко останавливает жалобный шепот:

— Кот… Черный Кот!

С болью в сердце я бросаю взгляд через плечо. Лежа под одеялами, Маринетт стонет, прижав руку к ребрам. Вайзз исчез без лишних слов — надеюсь, он отправился предупредить Тикки.

— Кот… Алья!

Ее сдавленный паникующий голос разбивает мне сердце. Она быстро моргает на приглушенный свет фонариков. Ее ослепленный взгляд осматривает темноту и в итоге встречается с моим.

— К-Кот?

Она с трудом поднимается, морщась и тяжело дыша. Я сжимаю кулаки. Не успев задуматься, я уже оказываюсь рядом с ней.

— Успокойся. У тебя сломано два ребра. Дыши тихонько.

В облике Черного Кота я встречался с ней всего пару раз. Решив играть роль героя рядом с обычной жертвой, я беру ее за плечи и подталкиваю снова лечь, но она сопротивляется. Ее дрожащая рука обхватывает мое запястье, и она ищет мой взгляд со слезами на глазах:

— Взрыв. Алья?

— Алья в порядке. Она с Нино и остальными. С ними всё хорошо.

На самом деле я ничего об этом не знаю. Я могу лишь надеяться. Но сейчас главное убедить ее успокоиться. Я знаю, что это такое — сломанные ребра, — и паника нисколько не помогает унять ни боль, ни ложное ощущение, будто ты понемногу задыхаешься.

— Успокойся. Дыши тихо, медленно. Тебе станет лучше.

Она опускает веки и дышит маленькими глотками, растерянная. Понемногу ее лицо расслабляется, напряженные плечи расправляются. С тяжелым сердцем я пытаюсь уложить ее, но ее пальцы сжимаются на моем предплечье, и она яростно мотает головой.

— Где… мы? — удается ей произнести с закрытыми глазами, из которых всё еще текут слезы.

Она кажется истощенной, дезориентированной. Если бы она по-прежнему носила маску Ледибаг, показалась бы она мне такой хрупкой?

— Было нападение акумы, ты была ранена. Всё хорошо, ты здесь в безопасности. Я сейчас…

Уйду. Вернусь на поле битвы. Под предлогом найти там Ледибаг. Маринетт останется только воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы остаться здесь одной, с Тикки…

Рука хватает воротник моего костюма, качнув меня вперед. Две руки обнимают меня с неожиданной силой. Прерывистый пронзительный стон раздается рядом с моим ухом.

— Глупый Кот, что на тебя нашло?

Она издает приглушенное рыдание, и ее хватка на моих плечах конвульсивно сжимается.

— Ты собирался уехать, не предупредив меня! Почему?! Почему ты не сказал мне, что происходит? Почему ты солгал мне во дворе?

Задохнувшись, я распахиваю глаза.

_Нет, нет, нет!_

— Я бы поняла, если бы ты объяснил. Мы могли бы попрощаться! Я… Ты сказал мне…

Ее голос прерывается. Она колеблется, отстраняется и обвиняюще смотрит мне в глаза. Слезы блестят в уголках ее глаз, но она не моргает.

— Ты сказал, что любишь меня… тогда зачем вот так уходить?! Я… Я…

— Маринетт.

Взгляд ее голубых глаз скользит влево, и голос прерывается. Онемев, она смотрит на Тикки. Сидя на ее анораке, квами улыбается — слабо, почти с сожалением. Вайзз садится за ней, смиренный и молчаливый. Я ошеломленно сглатываю.

_«Сейчас не время для тайн, Черный Кот»._

Маринетт медленно отпускает мои плечи, потом молча смотрит на свои голые руки. Ее глаза всё больше расширяются. Едва различимый стон вырывается сквозь сжатые губы.

— О… О, нет…

Она встречается со мной взглядом и несколько раз моргает. Утыкается лицом в ладони.

— Нет!

_Ну вот._

Я невольно вздыхаю, словно освободившись от груза. Но беспокойство по-прежнему остается. Страх и сожаление — тоже. Молчание растягивается между нами, едва нарушаемое тяжелым дыханием Маринетт.

— Я… Я сожалею, моя Леди, — искренне бормочу я. — Я бы хотел, чтобы это произошло в более… ну, в лучших обстоятельствах.

Она вцепляется руками в одеяло и еще сильнее съеживается. Я с болью замечаю, что ей даже не удается посмотреть мне в лицо.

— Прости. Я хотел уйти до того, как ты… Но ты была ранена, и мне не хватило времени…

Ее вздох слишком напоминает рыдание, и я вдруг злюсь на весь свет из-за того, что не могу предложить ей другое решение. Она так близко к сердцу принимала свою анонимность, и это никогда не должно было произойти вот так. Не без ее согласия, не без моего.

Я бросаю на Тикки обвиняющий взгляд. Квами просто кивает, ясные глаза полны невыносимой отрешенности. Это вызывает у меня отвращение, и тем не менее я знаю, что она права: с того мгновения, когда Маринетт открыла глаза и раскрыла себя как Ледибаг, всё было потеряно.

Но раскрытия должны на этом остановиться. Я знаю, на что способна Ледибаг ради Адриана. Я знаю, как Маринетт может реагировать рядом с ним. Нельзя, чтобы она знала про меня.

_Прошу тебя. Умоляю… Не проси у меня большего!_

— Хотел бы я ответить тебе тем же, моя Леди. Но я…

— Замолчи. Замолчи, пожалуйста.

Ее голос внезапно становится властным, почти резким — _Ледибаг!_ — и я немедленно подчиняюсь.

— Сейчас мне нужен ты. Ты, Черный Кот. Мне тебя не хватало.

К моему изумлению, Маринетт выпрямляется и снова обнимает меня, немного нерешительно, но не менее крепко.

— Я думала, что ты уехал, что уже забыл меня. Я даже думала, что ты… Что Изгнанник тебя…

Ее голос прерывается, объятие становится отчаянным. Она утыкается лицом мне в шею, и я чувствую ее мокрые от слез щеки. Она едва слышно шепчет:

— Прошло всего несколько часов… но мне так тебя не хватало, Кот!

Она разражается рыданиями, молчаливыми на этот раз. Судя по болезненным вздрагиваниям и рывкам, учащенное дыхание становится настоящей пыткой для нее. Я уже не знаю, могу ли я сжать ее в объятиях, настолько она кажется мне хрупкой.

С затуманенными глазами я хрипло выдыхаю:

— Прости, что так ушел. Если бы я знал про Мастера Фу, про Бражника, я…

Она благодарно обнимает меня крепче:

— Всё будет хорошо, Черный Кот. Сейчас ты здесь, и с тобой всё в порядке. Только это важно!

Она плачет, но несмотря ни на что, я слышу в ее нерешительных словах словно улыбку. У меня встает ком в горле. В итоге я с бесконечными предосторожностями обнимаю ее за талию, и она позволяет.

Тикки взлетает, и Вайзз следом за ней. Сверкая глазами, она устало улыбается мне, потом обменивается с Вайззом понимающим взглядом, и оба удаляются. Я вижу в полумраке, как они совещаются, и уже догадываюсь, о чем идет речь.

Бражник. Мастер Фу. Сражение, которое нас ждет.

Я в свою очередь закрываю глаза. Несколько минут я не хочу думать ни о чем.

Ни о чем, кроме нее. Моей одноклассницы, моей подруги. Но также примера для меня, моей силы, моей напарницы.

_«Мне нужен ты»._

Она хочет видеть рядом с собой не Адриана. Не сына Габриэля Агреста она ждала. А меня. Меня, Черного Кота.

И, я знаю, только ради этого я пойду до конца.

_Ради тебя, моя Леди._

**_I’ll go anywhere you want_ **

**_Anywhere you want_ **

**_Anywhere you want me…_ **

_Я пойду, куда ты захочешь,_

_Куда ты захочешь,_

_Куда ты захочешь, чтобы я был…_

__


	13. Глава 12. Тень и Свет

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -8_ **

— Сойдет и так, Тикки. Нам надо вернуться немедленно.

Я прикладываю к боку ледяное полотенце, и боль заставляет меня поморщиться. Через мгновение, которое кажется мне бесконечным, холод, наконец, обезболивает громадный синяк, который украшает мои треснутые ребра. Снег, который мне только что принесла Тикки, является как благом, так и проклятием.

— Сначала я должна перевязать твои раны, — выдыхает она, хлопоча.

— Мне не настолько плохо, мы… — бормочу я сквозь зубы.

— Я сказала: нет. В любом случае, я еще слаба, чтобы трансформировать тебя. Не двигайся, меня беспокоит твоя щека.

Тонкий, но властный голос Тикки эхом отдается в пустом магазине, и я замолкаю. Моя квами занимается моими ожогами, не забывая время от времени откусывать печенье. На одеялах вокруг меня рассыпаны перевязки, бинты, обезболивающие и мази, которые они с Вайззом, должно быть, разыскали в соседней аптеке, пока я была без сознания. Также я замечаю несколько пакетов из отдела сэндвичей, и Тикки перехватывает мою гримасу отвращения.

— Тебе надо поесть, Маринетт. Ты не ужинала, а ночь обещает быть долгой.

От обезболивающих меня тошнит. Я предпочитаю ничего не отвечать, пока Тикки изучает мою раненую щеку. Она осторожно прикладывает влажный компресс с мазью, и стреляющая боль в ожоге тут же обостряется. Я закрываю глаза, дыхание перехватывает. Я подавляю очередной приступ нервных слез, но мою квами не обмануть.

— Маринетт? Поговори со мной, пожалуйста. День был тяжелым…

Глаза щиплет. Я сжимаю зубы и выравниваю дыхание, пока треснутые ребра не напомнили о себе. Поговорить о чем, в любом случае? Время поджимает. И я уже достаточно наплакалась в объятиях Черного Кота!

_Черный Кот…_

Я поворачиваю голову, чтобы вглядеться в конец пустого отдела. Черный Кот ушел, чтобы выпустить Плагга и восстановить силы. Тикки вздыхает, держа в лапках большую повязку.

— Маринетт, посмотри сюда, пожалуйста.

Я подчиняюсь, активируя наушник, который дал мне Вайзз. Перед левым глазом разворачивается фиолетовый фильтр, но к моему отчаянию, личная сеть Леди Вайфай по-прежнему бездействует. Наверное, Вайзз прав, подчеркивая, что существование наушника подтверждает, что Алья в порядке, но это меня почти не успокаивает. Она едва избежала взрыва. До того, как я потеряла сознание под ударами Изгнанника, я точно видела, что она ранена, возможно, серьезно.

— Посиди спокойно еще минутку, — шепчет Тикки.

Дрожа, я позволяю ей перевязать мою обожженную щеку.

— В городе тихо, пожары укрощены, Маринетт. Это, конечно, хороший знак. На данный момент ты ничего не можешь сделать. Запасись терпением.

Обычно она торопится проглотить печенье, и я подозреваю, что она нарочно тянет время, чтобы не дать мне слишком скоро снова стать Ледибаг. Сбитая с толку, я покорно не двигаюсь, пока она закрепляет повязку. Когда она, наконец, отступает, я настойчиво протягиваю ей другое печенье.

— Остальные по-прежнему сражаются с Изгнанником. Если мы не поторопимся, Черный Кот вернется туда без меня.

— Я бы удивилась, это не в стиле Плагга. Слишком опасно было бы разделять вас снова.

Тикки отвергает печенье и склоняется над царапиной на моей руке. Она уже занялась моим левым запястьем и обернула его эластичным бинтом, чтобы зафиксировать вывих.

— Плагг должен был предвидеть безрассудство Черного Кота: он не позволит своему Носителю снова трансформироваться, пока Ледибаг не будет работоспособна. А твое предыдущее _Чудесное Исцеление_ уничтожило мои резервы, мне необходимо еще двадцать минут.

— Но…

— И мы обе знаем, что ты не в состоянии сражаться, и не только из-за ран, Маринетт, — она смотрит одновременно сурово и с сожалением. — Эта торопливость не похожа на тебя, моя Ледибаг. Пожалуйста, объясни.

Возражения умирают у меня на губах, одно за другим. Тикки молча возвращается к перевязкам. Я съеживаюсь, растерянная. Я не могу перестать думать о взгляде, который бросил на меня Черный Кот, прежде чем исчезнуть.

_«Прости, моя Леди»._

— Я… Я видела, как он теперь на меня смотрит, Тикки, — наконец, глухо бормочу я. — Черный Кот вел себя, как… как…

Я не умею выразить то, что меня беспокоит, но хотела бы забыть это любой ценой. Тикки снова попадает в точку:

— …Как с Маринетт?

— Как с гражданской, — уточняю я. — Как с кем-то, кого надо защищать.

— И? Это плохо?

Глядя в большие ясные вопрошающие глаза Тикки, я уже ни в чем не уверена. С тяжелым чувством я опускаю веки. Мне кажется, я еще чувствую объятие Черного Кота: когда я цеплялась за него с энергией отчаяния, он, напротив, был необычайно осторожен, словно я фарфоровая. Ничего общего с объятием сегодня во дворе Мастера Фу — таким крепким, что у меня перехватило дыхание.

Я вглядываюсь в конец отдела в надежде увидеть, как он снова появляется, улыбающийся и готовый вернуться в бой. Меня преследует его поведение перед тем, как он исчез. Он, кто всегда был таким веселым и уверенным, он вдруг показался… нерешительным. _Сдержанным_. Связано ли это с Маринетт? Снова и снова я роюсь в воспоминаниях: вне наших миссий и его бахвальств, не вел ли он себя так порой и с Ледибаг? Я ведь просто зацикливаюсь на незначительных деталях теперь, когда он раскрыл меня?

_Теперь, когда он сказал, что любит меня…_

Я топчусь на месте, когда время еще никогда не было столь драгоценно. Когда у меня в последний раз было столько сомнений? В эпоху Каменного Сердца, нашей первой акумы?

— Я не справлюсь, Тикки. У меня не выходит.

Она права, тормозя меня. Всё сталкивается в моей голове…

Алья. Мои акуманизированные друзья. Мастер Фу, Изгнанник, Бражник. Париж в огне, опустошенные улицы, Адриан. Мои родители — невредимые, раненые? — которые наверняка с ума сходят из-за меня.

И Черный Кот. Черный Кот вернулся. Черный Кот, который отныне всё знает про меня…

— Мне надо сосредоточиться, и у меня не получается!

Я уже не знаю, что чувствую, и у меня не получается это скрыть. Если бы Черный Кот был здесь, что бы он подумал? Маринетт и ее нерешительности не место здесь — ни между нами, ни в эпицентре сражения, которое нас ожидает.

— Маринетт, успокойся и посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Я неохотно подчиняюсь. Раненую щеку теперь, когда она перевязана, дергает меньше, однако мои глаза продолжают наполняться слезами: я нетерпеливо их вытираю. Тикки зависает вровень со мной и с серьезным видом шепчет:

— Ситуация критическая, это правда. Вайзз всё мне рассказал: пытаясь уберечь город, ты около часа удерживала Мастера Фу в одиночку. Потом ты справлялась, как могла, с акуманизированными и махинациями Бражника. Ты встала между Рипост и Мастером Фу, ты едва не потеряла Алью, когда ее контролировал Бражник… Всё это без Черного Кота, без другого Носителя — Звезды или Армилляра — рядом. На памяти квами еще ни с одной столь юной Носительницей Света не случалось подобного.

Эти слова — Звезда, Армилляр, Носительница Света — напоминают мне о разговорах с Мастером Фу, и я чувствую, что бледнею: когда Хранитель по-прежнему в смертельной опасности, я даже не подумала спросить свою квами, как она справлялась с ситуацией. Разве Мастер Фу не является для нее давним другом? Если не родителем?

— Тикки, мне жаль, ты, должно быть…

Она поднимает лапку, требуя тишины.

— Я предпочла бы, чтобы подобные трудности возникли позже, когда ты была бы старше, опытнее… Но Судьба решила иначе, и ничего не поделаешь.

Она приближается и садится на мою протянутую ладонь.

— Конечно, ты справляешься, Маринетт, — с нежностью произносит она. — Всегда справлялась. На этот раз Судьба была сурова, но ты сделала всё, что могла. Теперь Черный Кот вернулся. С ним всё устроится, я уверена. Сосредоточься на этом.

Я колеблюсь, потом молча киваю. Тикки смеется своим особым хрустальным смехом — легким и необычным, почти _волшебным_ , — и всё вдруг кажется более ясным. Я чувствую себя глупой из-за того, что волновалась о том, как Черный Кот воспринимает меня теперь, когда он _знает_. Тем не менее он, кто уже был готов принимать на себя удары ради Ледибаг, на что пойдет ради Маринетт?

Нет, бесполезно пережевывать одно и то же. Он вернулся, это главное. Нам надо просто поговорить. Я не хочу, чтобы он беспокоился или подвергался ненужной опасности ради меня…

_Ну же, успокойся!_

— Ты права, Тикки, это… глупо. Неважно, кто мы или что чувствуем друг к другу, это не должно приниматься во внимание. Надеюсь, Черный Кот поймет это…

— О, Маринетт! Совсем наоборот. То, что вы чувствуете друг к другу — самое главное, — Тикки склоняет голову и легко примирительно улыбается. — С тех пор, как были связаны две Звезды, их Носители тоже стали связанными, будь они незнакомцами, друзьями или партнерами в реальной жизни. С этой связью приходило беспокойство и желание защитить друг друга, даже когда тайна личности оставалась нетронутой.

Ее аура озаряется неожиданным теплом.

— Черный Кот знает, он изменил взгляд на тебя, и это нормально. Но ваш тандем должен функционировать через доверие и взаимопомощь, а не самопожертвование. Однако, как немалое число его предшественников, он готов отдать всё, чтобы защитить тех, кто ему дорог, и он сделает то, что посчитает правильным. Твои опасения не являются слабостями: сделай их силой, покажи ему, что Маринетт и Ледибаг — одна и та же личность, героиня в маске или без. И я уверена, он будет реагировать соответственно.

Ее безмятежное и веселое поведение почти заразительно. Я удивленно смотрю на нее, горло сдавливает уже не так сильно.

— Ты говорила с ним всего один раз… А у меня впечатление, что ты уже знаешь его лучше всех.

Тикки скромно кивает:

— Я располагаю несколькими тысячелетиями знания человеческой психологии. Я знаю, как работают Плагг и его Избранные, и вы не первые Носители, которых мы сопровождаем. Что касается тебя, Маринетт, будь снисходительна к себе: у всех Носителей Света бывали моменты сомнений и переосмысления. Это даже залог их компетентности, поверь мне!

Она хватает бутерброд и властно сует его мне в руки. Пока я заставляю себя откусить несколько кусков, она мягко поднимает мою одежду и отодвигает салфетку, пропитанную растаявшим снегом. Внимательно изучает синяк, украшающий мой левый бок.

— Больше ничего не поделаешь. Костюм смягчит твою боль и силу ударов, но, когда будешь сражаться, постарайся, насколько возможно, защищать этот бок.

Она возвращается к своему печенью и, наконец, заканчивает его, после чего принимается за второе. Я подозреваю, она делает запасы в преддверии предстоящей битвы. Несмотря на эту тревожную перспективу, мои губы жжет вопрос:

— Значит, прежде Ледибаг и Черный Кот… Я хочу сказать, «Носители Звезды», они иногда раскрывали друг другу свои личности?

— Конечно, — щебечет она между двумя глотками. — Некоторым нравилось сохранять тайну — обычно к этому склонны Носители Тени. Но в итоге почти всегда узнавали друг друга. Часто по практичным причинам, иногда по чистейшей случайности. С другой стороны, Носители Армилляров обладали такой же связью.

— Но ведь это было одним из первых правил, которым ты меня научила: никогда не раскрывать свою личность, даже Черному Коту. Почему сейчас надо делать из этого тайну?

Взгляд Тикки мрачнеет:

— Мы так действуем не больше двух веков. В масштабе жизни квами, очень недолго. Мастер Фу потребовал этого от нас после того, как были… _инциденты_ среди Избранных. Между Носителями всегда происходила путаница, некоторые помыкали более молодыми или теми, кто был более низкого происхождения. С точки зрения Мастера Фу анонимность ставила всех в равные условия, и он не так уж ошибался…

Она прерывает рассказ и настойчиво смотрит на меня. После короткой секунды колебания я подчеркнуто откусываю от бутерброда. Она одобрительно кивает.

— Мастер Фу посчитал необходимым установить это новое правило по крайней мере для Носителей, которые еще не были взрослыми и независимыми. Он просто хотел не дать вам повторить старые ошибки. И одновременно он хотел защитить нас — своих Звезд и Армилляров. Мы…

Тикки вдруг передергивается. Ее расширившиеся глаза затуманиваются и обращаются к потолку магазина:

— Вместо того чтобы рычать в углу, спустись, пожалуйста.

Только тишина отвечает ей. Я недоуменно всматриваюсь в погруженные в полумрак стеллажи. Тикки покидает одеяло, ее полет становится более нервным.

— Спускайся, — раздраженно повторяет она. — В том, что касается нас, нет больше смысла хранить тайны.

Тогда из-за края самой высокой полки появляется маленькая черная голова. Два зеленых глаза обвиняюще сверкают в полумраке.

— Это решать не одной тебе.

Я рефлекторно съежилась, особенно остро чувствуя отсутствие маски, но Плагг не обращает на меня внимания. Защитный инстинкт или чистое совпадение, но Тикки располагается между ним и мной, по-прежнему держа в лапках печенье.

— Если я превышаю свои полномочия наставника, мне на это должен указать Армилляр Щита. Не так ли, Вайзз?

Намеренно вопросительный и повышенный голос Тикки несколько мгновений эхом раздается в пустоте, а потом смущенный квами-черепаха в свою очередь появляется с полки.

— Прости. Мы не хотели быть нескромными. Мы только что пришли.

— Знаю, — мягче произносит Тикки. — Но, учитывая ситуацию, я предпочитаю, чтобы отныне мы раскрыли карты перед нашими Носителями.

Вайзз вздрагивает и бросает вопросительный взгляд на Плагга, который ограничивается тем, что беспечно устраивается на краю стеллажа, свесив хвост в пустоту.

— Мы не можем так продолжать, пока Мастер Фу в опасности, — продолжает Тикки. — Вайзз, я знаю, ты меня понимаешь.

Тот кивает. Игнорируя нетерпеливое рычание Плагга, он подлетает к нам и мягко садится на угол одеяла с усталым видом.

— Мне так жаль, — повторяет мне Вайзз. — Всё это моя вина.

Он держит в лапках фиолетовую пластинку, которая мягко мигает — наушник, созданный Леди Вайфай, идентичный моему. Сердце сжимается, когда я понимаю, что Вайзз, должно быть, с не меньшей тревогой и нетерпением ждет возвращения сети.

— Но я вам еще не говорил, что мы нашли Нууру. Он осознает, что делает Бражник. И он точно действует против воли.

Между тремя квами воцаряется давящая тишина. Заботливая Тикки устраивается рядом с товарищем. Маленькая истощенная фигурка Вайзза светлеет.

— Бражник вошел в контакт с Фу. А, значит, Фу заметил Нууру. Я даже думаю, что наш мастер с ним говорил… Я почувствовал через мой Камень Чудес его радость и облегчение.

Розовый ореол Тикки становится ярче под влиянием надежды. С высоты своей этажерки Плагг разглядывает нас с высокомерным видом, его хвост, наконец, замер, выдавая его интерес к разговору. Пока Вайзз смотрит в пустоту, растроганное выражение его лица окрашивается грустью.

— А потом я почувствовал страх Фу, его гнев, когда Бражник провоцировал его. Я почувствовал его… его отчаяние, его ненависть, когда он… когда он понял, что он не справится. Я должен был быть с ним! В трансформации он смог бы сопротивляться акуманизации!

Голос Вайзза прерывается, а потом, дрожа, продолжает:

— Он… Он оттолкнул меня. Он не прогнал меня, а просто закрыл свой разум, он разрезал браслет, который держал его Камень Чудес, а потом… потом… Больше ничего!

Я не осмеливаюсь задавать вопросы, настолько он выглядит потрясенным. Я уже замечала, что Вайзза и Мастера Фу объединяет более сильная связь, чем всё, что я могла вообразить — настоящий симбиоз: зачастую им не нужно было обмениваться ни словом, ни взглядом. Возможно, это связано с магией Камня Чудес и необычайным долголетием Хранителя…

Спустя несколько долгих секунд тяжелого молчания Тикки осторожно касается Вайзза. Он дергается, будто удивившись обнаружить ее рядом с собой.

— Я… Я больше ничего от него не слышу. Ничего не чувствую. Я уже не знаю, что делать. Я… Я совсем один, — шепчет он так, словно это вызывало у него невыносимую тревогу. — Я так давно этого не испытывал! И это моя вина!

Тикки жестом останавливает его:

— Фу разорвал связь, и это сделало тебя уязвимым, но если бы ты остался с ним, могло бы быть еще хуже. Он сделал это, чтобы защитить тебя, — выдохнула она. — Ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Это его выбор, Вайзз. Прими его.

Резкое высказывание Плагга падает, словно нож гильотины. Его зеленый взгляд из полумрака становится пронзительным, как никогда.

— Один плененный Армилляр и один, канувший в Лету — уже вполне достаточно. Он отстранил тебя, потому что хотел, чтобы ты передал нам как можно больше информации, чтобы ты направлял его Избранных, когда он уже не сможет. Он действовал как настоящий Хранитель. Оправдай его доверие, веди себя как достойный Армилляр Щит, и помоги нам уладить ситуацию.

Изумрудная аура Вайзза мигает, пока он мужественно выдерживает взгляд Плагга.

— Но он меня больше не слушает, он меня даже не узнает, — растерянно восклицает он. — Так что же делать? Мы… Мы ведь не будем действовать как Бражник и его воительница?

Мне вспоминается атака Рипост, заставляя вздрогнуть от ужаса. Я испуганно жду удивленной или вопросительной реакции у Плагга или Тикки, однако они остаются невозмутимы. Полагаю, пока я была без сознания, а мои раны обрабатывались, они могли каждый по очереди обменяться с Вайззом новостями о последних событиях на Марсовом Поле. И о попытке убийства, совершенной Рипост, которой манипулировал Бражник.

Плагг вроде как размышляет несколько мгновений, а потом покорно закрывает глаза:

— Если наш Хранитель напрямую заражен акумой и если энергия, которую он из этого извлек, свела его с ума… Тогда да, да будет так.

Вайзз тревожно вздыхает и ищет поддержки у Тикки, которая в свою очередь опускает взгляд.

— Нам не хватает времени и средств, — неохотно шепчет она. — И на нас рассчитывает весь город, но… Но, Плагг! Может быть, есть другое решение?

— Да, наверняка есть!

Трое квами переключают внимание на меня. Я пробормотала это, не подумав. На меня, наконец, подействовали обезболивающие? Больные ребра успокаиваются, а мысли вдруг проясняются. Моя убежденность усиливается.

— Мастер Фу уже не является собой, но остается нашим Хранителем. Наверняка можно сделать что-то еще, кроме как… устранить его!

— Не обманывайся, Носительница, — шипит Плагг со своего нашеста. — Он мог убить моего Носителя своими взрывами. Он угрожал Тикки, угрожая тебе, Ледибаг, и если бы не вмешались солдаты Бражника, вас бы здесь уже не было ни того, ни другого. Мастер Фу исчез, его место занял Изгнанник, и он неконтролируем. Его невозможно образумить.

Я лихорадочно размышляю, ища аргументы. На мой взгляд, намерения Изгнанника не так уж ясны…

— Изгнанник мог забрать мой Камень Чудес несколько раз, — говорю я, — но словно колебался. Или скорее, словно хотел напугать Бражника, чтобы вынудить его показаться.

— Пусть. А бомба? Он заманил моего Носителя в ловушку. Он использовал меня как приманку, чтобы уничтожить его, и у него едва не получилось!

Я чувствую, как бледнею — об этом тоже Черный Кот должен будет рассказать мне подробно! Но пока я усилием воли заставляю себя сохранять хладнокровие и притвориться, будто знаю, о чем он говорит.

— Наверняка это было дело Бражника, а не воля Мастера Фу, — возражаю я. — Я видела, как наш Хранитель убегал и боролся сразу после трансформации. Вначале были моменты, когда Бражник контролировал Изгнанника. Возможно даже, именно такая ловушка возмутила Мастера Фу настолько, что заставила всё взять в свои руки. Вайзз тоже это видел.

Я ищу взглядом квами-черепаху, который яростно кивает на мои слова. Хвост Плагга снова начинает нетерпеливо хлестать воздух.

— Вайзз абсолютно пристрастен в этой истории. А ты, Носительница, выдаешь желаемое за действительное, чтобы не смотреть правде в глаза, — ожесточенно ворчит он. — Неважно, Мастер Фу отныне Изгнанник. С ним придется сражаться, и на поле битвы уже не будет места полумерам. С твоей слепотой девочки-идеалистки мы обречены на поражение!

Я каменею, задетая за живое. Хотя Плагг — друг моего напарника, его напыщенный тон и презрение начинают серьезно _действовать мне на нервы_.

— А я нахожу, что ты больно быстро свыкся с мыслью об убийстве собственного Хранителя, даже не рассматривая других возможностей!

Плагг рычит, упираясь в край этажерки. Я попала в точку.

— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, что нас связывает с нашим Хранителем. Но я, чтобы защитить моих братьев и сестер, как и моего Носителя, я сделаю необходимое! Так что следи за языком, Носительница. Без нас, без наших сил, ты ничто!

— Неважно, Плагг, поскольку в итоге нам — Ледибаг и Черному Коту — сражаться и решать! И мой напарник не убийца, не больше, чем я, и ты это знаешь!

В боках стреляет болью. Мне приходится заставлять себя не съеживаться, сложившись пополам от боли. Мой голос прерывается, но я держусь.

— Нам удалось остановить Изгнанника один раз, получится и во второй. И тогда мы сможем определить, как привести его в разум. Мы объединим наши силы с рекрутами Бражника и сразимся! Мы спасем Мастера Фу!

Вайзз утверждал, что раньше Мотылек работал ради общего блага вместе с Божьей Коровкой. Сегодня я получила опыт такого сотрудничества — даже короткий, даже запятнанный попыткой убийства, совершенной Рипост, — и мысль о том, чтобы вовлечь их в сражение по-прежнему ужасает меня. Однако я не могу не признать: акуманизированные — драгоценные союзники, изобретательные и способные защитить себя.

Я цепляюсь за мысль, что союз еще возможен, что это правильный выбор. Что, возможно, это тот тип ироничной ситуации, которая вызвала бы улыбку у Мастера Фу.

Я надеюсь, что не ошибаюсь. Надеюсь…

— Мне надо поговорить об этом с Черным Котом. Уверена, он согласится. И вместе мы найдем решение.

_Черный Кот. Мой напарник!_

Поморщившись, я с трудом поднимаюсь, устав от необходимости выворачивать шею, чтобы ответить Плаггу. И понимаю, что ни один из квами уже давно не шевелился. Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на Вайзза, который стал немного ярче. Тикки рядом с ним дарит мне полную гордости сияющую улыбку. Она проглатывает остаток печенья и подлетает ко мне, прижавшись к здоровой щеке.

— Ты вернулась. Браво, моя Ледибаг.

— У меня отличная советчица. У нее, кажется, тысячелетия практики.

Вместо смеха она издает мягкое жужжание, которое я крайне редко слышала от нее. Почти мурлыканье. Это… успокаивает. Я закрываю глаза и позволяю этому чудному звуку проникнуть в меня, умиротворить.

— Всё лишь начинается, — еще мягче щебечет она, словно извиняясь. — Держись, даже когда будешь в трансформации и меня не будет рядом.

— Ты всегда будешь со мной. И я сделаю всё, что смогу. Обещаю.

— Я в этом уверена.

Мы обе поднимаем головы к Плаггу, который не сдвинулся со своего насеста. У него как никогда насупленный вид, и это вызывает у меня глубокое удовлетворение.

— Я хотела бы поговорить с Черным Котом, — мягче повторяю я. — Где он?

— Никогда там, где должен быть, — отвечает он. — Хотел бы я, чтобы он тебя слышал. Он без конца изводит себя из-за тебя, это вернуло бы ему мозги на место. Ты **действительно** Носительница Света — с маской или без.

Я приподнимаю брови. Если бы он не разговаривал со мной так презрительно несколько минут назад, я могла бы принять это за… комплимент.

— Плагг. Раны Маринетт перевязаны, и больше нельзя ждать. Иди за своим Носителем.

От более степенного и чуточку резкого обращения Тикки черный квами сгруппировывается на краю стеллажа, словно котенок, подстерегающий добычу.

— Нет.

— Время тайн закончилось, — повторяет Тикки, словно такая формулировка имела ритуальную или даже символическую ценность. — Я понимаю, что твой Носитель хочет остаться анонимным, но нам надо поговорить всем вместе о том, что будет дальше. Ты должен убедить его показаться.

— Он в этом не один, Тикки. Я тоже отказываюсь.

— О чем ты?

Вместо ответа Плагг, наконец, спускается со своего насеста и останавливается на уровне Тикки. Его изумрудные глаза становятся холодными, почти металлическими.

— Византия. Монреаль. Токио.

Я хмурюсь, сбитая с толку.

Пораженная Тикки резко поворачивается.

— Нет! Мастер Фу не позволил бы…

— И тем не менее. Случайность, возможно. Но мой Носитель категоричен, и его аргументы справедливы. Уже были прецеденты во время их прошлых сражений, и мы не можем рисковать. Не этой ночью.

— Это невозможно, Плагг. Ты…

— Я не могу тебе лгать. Не в этом, не после Токио. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня.

Вибриссы Плагга опускаются, изумрудные глаза суживаются — от горя, от угрызений совести? — и я вдруг снова вижу онемевшего от горя квами, с которым Тикки танцевала тот странный ностальгический танец у Мастера Фу.

— Пожалуйста, послушай меня, — тихо ворчит он. — Ради их общего блага… И ради твоего тоже.

Плагг и Тикки по очереди бросают быстрый взгляд в мою сторону. Аура и полет Тикки, становятся дрожащими, и черный квами со смирившимся видом быстро опускает веки.

— Она не должна знать, — шепчет он. — Так будет лучше.

Тикки колеблется. Наконец, приближается к Плаггу и непринужденно прикасается своим лбом к его, тоже закрыв глаза. Плагг вздрагивает, но не отступает. Зато я делаю несколько шагов назад и отворачиваюсь. У меня возникает странная уверенность, что это простое соприкосновение для них, по меньшей мере, настолько же драгоценно и лично, как танец под снегом.

— Я тебе верю, — выдыхает она. — Вчера, сегодня, завтра. Как всегда и навсегда.

Краем глаза я вижу, как Плагг вздрагивает от этого шепота. Он мурлычет, а она эхом издает легкое, едва различимое жужжание.

— Передай Черному Коту наш разговор насчет Мастера Фу. Когда он снова трансформируется, мы ждем его здесь. Я буду их направлять.

Плагг не двигается. Когда Тикки снова начинает говорить, ее голос уже не безучастный, а хриплый от слез:

— А теперь уходи!

Плагг тут же исчезает сквозь стеллаж, и Вайзз, поколебавшись, следует за ним. Тикки долго остается неподвижной, прежде чем берет третье печенье, которое принимается без энтузиазма грызть. Встретив мой потерянный взгляд, она слегка улыбается мне.

— В последний раз, Маринетт: ешь.

Растерянная, я сажусь и заканчиваю бутерброд. Я прекрасно поняла, что тема серьезная и даже запретная, но все-таки задаю вопрос, который настойчиво витает между нами.

— Монреаль… И Токио? Что Плагг имел в виду?

После долгого молчания Тикки начинает отрешенно говорить:

— Тандемы Носителей Звезд всегда начинались под печатью тайны, но редко кто поддерживал ее всю жизнь. Для большинства из них раскрытие укрепляло связь, и не только в качестве Носителей. Их симбиоз мог проявляться и в обычном мире: в виде дружбы или общей цели. Для некоторых он даже стал жизнью в паре и созданием семьи…

На короткое мгновение она становится мечтательной, почти растроганной, когда вскользь упоминает моих предшественников. Но ее улыбка быстро гаснет.

— Византия, Монреаль и Токио. Три города, в которых мы с Плаггом когда-то сопровождали Носителей. Три тандема, все разные в своей динамике, происхождении и поставленных целях. Но похожие по связи, объединявшей их… Сильные и надежные тандемы до того дня, когда они узнали друг про друга. Один из тандемов открылся по взаимному желанию, другой — из-за несчастного случая. Третий из-за сражения с заклятым врагом, который разгадал их секрет.

— Токио?

Я припоминаю тон Плагга, более мрачный и нерешительный при упоминании этого города. Тикки молча кивает и откладывает печенье. Чувствуя ее уныние, я складываю ладони чашей, и она со вздохом садится туда.

— Были и другие неудачи, но эти три города… Они стали для нас, квами, своего рода кодом. Кодом, чтобы напомнить: порой незнание — лучшая защита для Носителей.

— Другие… _неудачи_?

У меня пересыхает в горле. Тикки снова кивает.

— Эти три тандема потеряли симбиоз, когда раскрыли личности друг друга. Были ли тому причиной их этнос, статус семьи, соперничество в гражданском мире или даже религия, правда оказывалась слишком тяжелой, чтобы ее принять, или слишком дестабилизирующей в тогдашних условиях. Носители Звезды не сумели вернуть равновесие вовремя, и в ситуации кризиса, возможно, именно это вызвало их гибель.

Тикки мотает головой.

— Плагг считает, что знание правды может привести вас к такой катастрофе. Вы действительно еще очень юны. А даже среди взрослых тандемов некоторые так и не обрели вновь свой симбиоз…

Я молчу, осмысляя, наконец, то, что Черный Кот может остаться неизвестным, когда сам уже знает мою личность. Странным образом я испытываю от этого смесь облегчения и разочарования. Непримиримый — опасающийся — взгляд Плагга всё еще давит на меня, и меня вдруг охватывает мятежное чувство, как в квартире Мастера Фу недавно.

— Но как Плагг может быть столь категоричен? Он меня даже не знает!

Тикки долго молчит. После чего добавляет, словно в заключение:

— Я вижу только одну причину для поведения Плагга и его Носителя: ты знаешь Черного Кота в своей повседневной жизни.

Она с покорным видом садится на покрывала.

— Вероятно, ты даже знаешь Черного Кота достаточно хорошо, чтобы они боялись, что во время сражения ты можешь утерять здравое мышление. Они лишь хотят защитить нас, Маринетт, и я доверяю Плаггу. А ты достаточно доверяешь Черному Коту, чтобы согласиться оставаться в неведении?

Я в недоумении не знаю, что ответить.

И именно в этот момент мой наушник начинает звенеть.

_Mercury – Sleeping at Last (“Chat Noir’s Theme”)_

_<https://youtu.be/YJsF7sHpaPs> _

**_День_ ** **_-1_ **

**_Час_ ** **_-8_ **

_I know the further I go_

_The harder I try, only keeps my eyes closed_

_And somehow I’ve fallen in love_

_With this middle ground at the cost of my soul_

— Эм… Это Черный Кот?

Резкая тишина отвечает на мое приветствие. За ней следует поток криков в наушнике:

_— Черный Кот? Настоящий Черный Кот?!_

_— Эй, Черный Кот только что присоединился к каналу для обсуждения!_

_— Черный Кот, счастлива тебя, наконец, слышать!_

_— Спасибо за Алью! Спасибо!_

_— Черный Кот, где Ледибаг? В твоих интересах хорошо заботиться о ней!_

**_— Замолчите и дайте ему сказать!_ **

Я морщусь, когда резкий и легко узнаваемый голос Рипост перекрикивает все остальные. Спокойствие понемногу возвращается, но в какофонии возбужденных восклицаний я, кажется, узнаю радостный голос Нино и немного хриплый голос Альи, и даже пронзительный саркастичный голос Хлои.

 _— Я думал, мы исключили Рипост из наших разговоров?_ — добавляет кто-то нервно.

Смотри-ка… Это Ким?

 _— Мы не будем снова поднимать этот вопрос, Разлучник_ , — отвечает Алья, сама того не зная, подтверждая мою гипотезу. — _Бражник дал Рипост неверную информацию, и она действовала, считая, что так лучше. Точка_.

 _— Я настаиваю, что в наших рядах убийца, и это отстой_ , — упрямо говорит Ким.

 _— А я напоминаю тебе, что ты никогда не блистал талантами стратега_ , — бросает новый голос, тоже знакомый. — _Так что воздержись от поспешных суждений, Ким. Добро пожаловать, Черный Кот. Приношу извинения за нашу непрофессиональность._

Я сосредотачиваюсь, хмурясь. На знакомый голос, наконец, накладывается серьезное лицо, блестящие за большими очками глаза… И галстук-бабочка в качестве завершения.

— Это… Это ты, Геймер?

У меня едва не сорвалось имя Макса, моего одноклассника, но я вовремя поправился. Тот отвечает с энтузиазмом, явно приятно удивленный, что я узнал его.

_— Да, Черный Кот. Если тебе сложно следить за нами, активируй экран своего наушника, будет понятнее._

Я осторожно касаюсь единственной кнопки на моем наушнике. Перед левым глазом появляется фиолетовый фильтр. Макс снова начинает говорить, и в углу импровизированно экрана мигают буквы «ГМР». «Геймер»?

_— Ледибаг присоединится к нам?_

В ритме подавленного голоса Альи мерцают буквы «ЛВФ».

_— Черный Кот, это Леди Вайфай! Пожалуйста, скажи ей, что я в порядке и что мне жаль: наверное, Бражник овладел мной, я ничего не контролировала! И спасибо тоже! Спасибо, что спас меня! И…_

На экране зажигается «РИП». Рипост?

_— Вайфай, хватит монополизировать канал, нам есть чем заняться, помимо обмена банальностями._

_— Это не банальности, это супер важно! Черный Кот, как она? И ты, как ты?_

Псевдонимы на экране перестают мигать, и воцаряется тишина. Всё еще потрясенный, я понимаю, что они ждут моего ответа.

— Ледибаг в порядке, и я тоже. А с вашей стороны? Кажется, всё спокойно.

Алья облегченно вздыхает, готовая продолжить. Макс-Геймер подчеркнуто перебивает ее, и она не настаивает:

_— Нам удалось нейтрализовать Изгнанника на какое-то время. К счастью, Пикселятор активировал силу, очень похожую на ту, что была во время его первой акуманизации, и смог запереть его в параллельном мире. Всё под контролем._

_— Бражник молчит с вашего ухода,_ _—_ добавляет Рипост _. —_ _Нам больше не удается связаться с ним. Думаю, он тоже ждет вашего возвращения._

За репликой Рипост следует мертвая тишина.

— Я узнал, что ты пыталась сделать, Рипост, и в каких условиях. Ты… Ты в порядке?

Вайзз рассказал мне — с понятной обидой — о ее попытке убийства. Но Алья и Макс утверждают, что Рипост стала жертвой лжи Бражника, и я готов им верить. Для подготовки к турниру по фехтованию я долго изучал технику клана Цуруги, и его наследница Кагами, она же Рипост, показала себя сильным, достойным и принципиальным воином. Если она пыталась убить Изгнанника, значит, она была убеждена, что это единственная возможность спасти остальных.

Спустя несколько секунд молчания Рипост отвечает тише, словно защищаясь:

_— Я сделала это не с радостью в сердце, Черный Кот, и надеюсь, вы сможете предложить лучшую альтернативу. Но… спасибо за внимание._

Элегантный способ признать, что чувствуешь неловкость, при этом не теряя лица. Полагаю, типично для ее воспитания.

— _Э… Окей_ , — заключает Алья после долгого молчания. — _Черный Кот, мы ждем только вас двоих, чтобы возобновить военные действия. Как думаешь, вы еще долго?_

Коммуникационная сеть была создана Леди Вайфай, но она всё же зависит от энергии, даруемой Бражником, который, возможно, исподтишка подслушивает нас. И я нарочно говорю неопределенно, поскольку нельзя давать ему еще больше информации, чем у него уже есть.

— Сложно сказать… Еще тридцать минут, возможно.

— _Хорошо, хорошо_ , — говорит Баблер, и на экране мигают его инициалы «БЛР». — _Мы понимаем, что ты не хочешь говорить нам больше. Учитывая Бражника, который может подслушивать, и всё такое. Но… Лично я хочу сказать ему пару слов, этому мерзавцу! В общем, Бражник, если ты меня слышишь, я требую твоих объяснений по поводу взятия заложника на Марсовом Поле!_

— _О, Нино! Я тронута, но, пожалуйста, смени пластинку_ , — раздраженно ворчит Леди Вайфай.

В эфире раздается несколько саркастичных смешков, и неуютная атмосфера, наконец, исчезает. Я горько улыбаюсь. Попытаться превратить в шутку самую мрачную ситуацию — это Нино, как он есть.

— _Ледибаг объяснила нам, что Изгнанник изначально был вашим другом. Мы разработали план, чтобы успокоить его, не слишком ему навредив, но сначала надо улучшить несколько параметров с Пикселятором и Рисовальщиком_ , — объявляет Макс. — _Будет готово через полчаса. Встречаемся на Марсовом Поле_.

Несколько согласных восклицаний приветствуют его заявление. С каждым мгновением я немного больше осознаю, насколько их организация — с поразительной сплоченностью — могла бы изменить расклад.

— Будьте осторожны. И… спасибо за всё, что вы уже сделали.

— _No problem._ _Черный_ _Кот_ _?_

— Ммм?

Голос Нино вдруг стал более нерешительным. В моем наушнике раздается чудн _о_ й звоночек, и линия становится еще более тихой. Экран пуст, и на нем остаются только инициалы Баблера и мои.

_— Я сменил канал обсуждения, здесь только мы, Черный Кот. Я хотел еще раз поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал для Альи — то есть для Леди Вайфай. Даже представить не могу, что с ней было бы, если бы… если бы ты не защитил ее от взрыва. От всего сердца, чувак, спасибо._

Он делает паузу, во время которой я не знаю, что сказать. Хотя он прячется за обычной развязанной манерой говорить, я редко видел Нино таким взволнованным.

_— Мы хорохоримся, но честно говоря, нам всем не терпится снова вас увидеть. Мы не хотим других промахов, как у Рипост. Или других раненых, как Алья._

Снова раздается звоночек, и на экране появляются инициалы Леди Вайфай.

— _Подтверждаю_ , — выдыхает она вдруг очень уставшим голосом. — _Такие силы пьянят, но у нас нет вашего опыта, Черный Кот. Мы нуждаемся в вас._

Нино смеется, но я хорошо его знаю: на самом деле ему совсем не весело.

_— Эй, это был личный разговор!_

_— Не по моей сети, мой Баблер. И не когда мне надо вам представить кого-то столь важного._

Раздается третий звоночек, и я не успеваю задержаться на нежном «мой Баблер». На экране появляются новые инициалы: «ЛБ». Сердце сжимается. Нино присвистывает, а потом бормочет:

_— Л-Ледибаг?_

— _Добрый вечер, Баблер_ , — крошечное колебание. _— Привет, Черный Кот._

Я невольно закрываю глаза. Этот решительный голос… Ледибаг или Маринетт? Мне вдруг не удается их различать. Как я мог проходить мимо такой очевидности столько лет? И как Нино с Альей еще могут обманываться?

— Привет, — отвечаю я с непринужденностью, которая удивляет меня самого. — Счастлив тебя слышать.

— _«Привет»? Вы не вместе?_ — удивленно подхватывает Нино.

— _Нам пришлось разделиться на несколько минут_ , — отвечает Ледибаг самым естественным тоном. — _На время, чтобы восстановить силы_.

 _— Ледибаг, прости, что настаиваю, но ты уверена, что всё хорошо?_ — спрашивает Алья. — <i> _Остальные рассказали мне, что произошло. Похоже, нападение Изгнанника было мощным!_

Я рефлекторно сжимаюсь от этого воспоминания. Однако Ледибаг отвечает ровным, безмятежным и почти поющим голосом:

_— Я не исчерпала свои возможности, Леди Вайфай, успокойся! И Черный Кот обо всем позаботился. Скорее это мне следует беспокоиться о том, что произошло? Бражник навредил тебе?_

_— Я… Я не думаю. Я ничего не помню. Это было как настоящая акуманизация. В какой-то момент я была в безопасности на крышах с Нино и остальными, а в следующее мгновение… Я уже на руках Черного Кота, оглушенная взрывом._

Закрыв глаза, я в деталях вспоминаю сцену — _сюрреалистичную_ — моего прибытия на Марсово Поле. Леди Вайфай, пытавшаяся удержать Изгнанника в ледяной тюрьме, рискуя жизнью, отталкивая прочь находящуюся в отчаянном положении Ледибаг. Остальные акуманизированные, укрывшиеся на крыше соседнего здания, странно пассивные, их костюмы мерцали, словно вот-вот исчезнут.

— _Сначала мы не поняли, что происходит_ , — продолжает Нино. — _И Бражник отказывается общаться с нами с вашего ухода. Но думаем, он перенаправил всю энергию на Алью, чтобы подчинить ее и действовать напрямую. Так что мы, остальные акуманизированные, оказались как бы пленниками наших акум. Я всё видел, всё слышал, но не мог двигаться, и это закончилось, только когда Алья снова стала собой после взрыва._

— _Наверняка поэтому он завербовал нас, предложив сделку, а не насильно_ , — заключает Алья. — _Он всегда может полностью контролировать одного из нас, но это сделает бессильными остальных_.

Я медленно осмысляю эту важнейшую информацию. Значит, даже если бы Бражник решил нас предать, он не смог бы поглотить нас всей армией акуманизированных. Это очень утешает!

_— Леди Вайфай, как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас?_

_— Взрыв вызвал у меня неслабое сотрясение. Но в остальном, ничего серьезного…_

_— Ну, конечно! Алья была без сознания добрых четверть часа. Если бы мне не приходилось защищать остальных от Изгнанника, я бы скоренько отнес ее в больницу для полного обследования._

_— Прекрати, Нино! Я не сахарная! И сейчас я хорошо себя чувствую, иначе моя сеть не работала бы так же хорошо, как раньше!_

Леди Вайфай и Баблер обмениваются еще несколькими хлесткими репликами. Будто мы вернулись в класс, и Алья с Нино обсуждают обычную проваленную лабораторную по химии. Я молчу из осторожности, боясь бросить в огонь спора замечание, которое выдаст меня и раскроет Адриана Агреста.

Ледибаг натянуто смеется, но не вмешивается. Страдает ли Маринетт от того же постоянного разрыва между двумя жизнями?

— _Короче_ , — резко заявляет Алья, чтобы положить конец любым возражениям. — _Как сказал Геймер, ситуация здесь под контролем, но возвращайтесь быстрее. Нам будет спокойнее_.

— _Ммм. Мы все спустились с облаков после того, что произошло. Всё это серьезно_ , — выдыхает Нино.

Воцаряется тяжелое молчание.

 _— Я знаю, что вы все заключили сделку с Бражником, но он солгал Рипост и едва не убил Леди Вайфай,_ _—_ ровным тоном произносит Ледибаг _. —_ _Он без колебаний использует любого из нас, чтобы достичь своих целей. Вы еще можете остановиться сейчас. Это дело между ним, Мастером Фу, Черным Котом и мной._

— _Ледибаг, Ледибаг, Ледибаг,_ _—_ язвительно нараспев произносит Алья. _—_ _У нас никогда не было ни малейшего желания отступить. Ни у меня, ни у Баблера, ни у остальных. Даже Роза и Милен сильно нам помогают, хотя они известные трусишки,_ _—_ и доброжелательно добавляет: — _Результат: сила Розы — лечебный туман, идеальный для болячек, а устрашающий вид Милен позволил нам отвлечь внимание во время боя_.

— _А Антибаг до сих пор в строю, хотя уже сломала два ногтя, сражаясь с Изгнанником_ , — насмешливо замечает Нино. — _Если уж это не мотивация!_

_— Мы все согласились на предложение Бражника, полностью осознавая, на что идем. Неважно, какие у него конечные намерения. Мы можем действовать и будем — не для того, чтобы выполнить сделку с ним, но чтобы защитить Париж и наши семьи. Мы готовы на всё._

_— Сейчас нам нужны лидеры! Черный Кот, Ледибаг, мы ждем вас!_

Я сжимаю кулаки, разрываемый между возбуждением и опасением.

— Что скажешь, Ледибаг?

Она вздыхает. И когда раздается ее голос, я словно вижу ее улыбку победителя:

_— Долг зовет нас, Котенок._

Я слышу приглушенный возбужденный шепот Альи и Нино, словно они, сидя рядом, следили за разговором и, поздравляя друг друга, ударили в ладонь. Потом Ледибаг добавляет, и моя радость немного убывает:

_— Леди Вайфай, мы должны еще кое-что прояснить между собой. Вы можете продержаться полчаса?_

— _Даже в два раза больше, если необходимо_ , — отвечает Алья. — _После вашего ухода Изгнанник действует замедленно. Сейчас он бродит в мире Пикселятора, не пытаясь выбраться… Думаю, он тоже вас ждет_.

_— Поняла. Мы снова свяжемся с вами в пути. Будьте осторожны._

_— Вы тоже!_

Раздаются два характерных звоночка — знак последовательного отсоединения Нино и Альи. Я жду, задерживая дыхание.

— Ледибаг?

Вместо ответа раздается третий звонок. Разговорный канал становится тише, чем когда-либо. Экран пуст. Я вынимаю наушник, и он тут же дезактивируется, вернувшись в состояние простой пластинки у меня на ладони. Реальность жестоко возвращается ко мне.

Я осматриваю маленькое техническое помещение, в котором закрылся, чтобы освободить Плагга. Дрожа, я запахиваюсь в анорак: электричество всё еще не вернулось. При свете походной лампы, установленной на одной из полок, мой квами пожирает второй кусок камамбера. Я растроганно улыбаюсь на столь привычную сцену, которую, я думал, больше никогда не увижу.

— Черный Кот.

Я инстинктивно сжимаюсь, сидя спиной к единственной двери в комнате. С другой стороны я слышу шелест.

— Черный Кот?

Голос Маринетт немного нерешительный. Я с трудом сглатываю, сердце трепещет.

— Я здесь.

Воцаряется тяжелое молчание. Я не решаюсь снова заговорить. Я не знаю, с чего начать. Она опережает меня:

— Плагг объяснил мне, что ты хочешь остаться анонимным. Я… Я не имею права голоса, я прекрасно поняла. Но я хотела бы просто задать тебе вопрос.

— Да?

Еще одно молчание, потом легкий удар по створке двери, за которым следует длительный шелест. Когда она снова начинает говорить, ее приглушенный голос кажется ближе. Она села возле двери, как я.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я знала. Это… Это потому что я Маринетт?

Я вздрагиваю. Мне не удается определить, что она чувствует. Я предпочитаю ответить правду, не зная, насколько я могу ее пояснить.

— Да.

— Понимаю. Наверное, ты разочарован?

_Что? Нет!_

— Вовсе нет! Просто я… я…

Я подбираю слова и взглядом умоляю Плагга, но мой квами не собирается помогать. Как объяснить необъяснимое? Как сказать ей, не выдав себя?

— Я знаю тебя, да? Настоящего тебя?

Я колеблюсь.

_Настоящий я? Это…_

— Да. Да, это так. Мы… Мы уже пересекались. И ты меня защищала, когда я был в гражданском облике.

— И… это всё?

— Нет… Нет. Но я не могу больше ничего тебе сказать.

— Ты считаешь, что я не смогу сохранить ясный рассудок, если узнаю, кто ты.

Это не вопрос. И даже не упрек. Но нечто среднее…

— Тут всё сложнее, Маринетт. Я…

Я закрываю глаза и тихо ругаюсь: я только что по невнимательности назвал ее Маринетт. Не хватало только, чтобы это вырвалось у меня на публике!

— Ледибаг, я не хочу, чтобы ты видела меня обычным человеком.

— Как ты сейчас видишь меня? Это несправедливо!

— Знаю… Знаю!

Я беззвучно ругаюсь, прекрасно понимая, что делаю только хуже своими дурацкими отговорками. Но что делать?

Мгновение тишины. Потом она шепчет — задумчиво, едва слышно. Возможно, она говорит с Тикки?

— Кто-то, кого мы… нет, кого _я_ защищала? Но…

Холодный пот стекает по моей спине. Я снова вижу Ледибаг перед Вольпиной и ее иллюзиями, я слышу, как она в панике кричит при виде поддельного Адриана, взятого в заложники. В тот день моя Леди готова была сдаться, только бы не дать моему двойнику упасть.

— Перестань. Не ищи, — обрываю я резче, чем хотел бы.

— Слишком поздно, Черный Кот, — горько отвечает она. — В любом случае, как ты хочешь, чтобы я догадалась? Их было столько!

— Именно, перестань ломать голову, это бесполезно. Пожалуйста?

_Прошу тебя._

— Я попробую. Но ничего не обещаю.

Раздается глухой шум, как если бы она откинулась на дверь, и она глубоко вздыхает. Я делаю то же самое, закрыв глаза.

— Я не могу сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, Котенок.

Этот голос! У меня ощущение, что я открываю его заново, снова и снова. Голос Маринетт, когда она ворчит на Алью. Но также голос Ледибаг, когда она упрекает меня в том, что я перестарался во время наших миссий.

Как я мог не узнать ее с первого же дня? А она как может не узнавать меня?

_Неужели это настолько невероятно — представить, что я… Адриан?_

— Доверься мне, Ледибаг. Пожалуйста. Лучше оставить так.

— Скорее это ты не доверяешь мне, Черный Кот. Но… думаю, и поэтому тоже я начинаю понимать. Тикки, как могла, объяснила мне твою точку зрения. Бывали случаи среди Носителей. Несчастные случаи.

_Византия. Монреаль. Токио._

Я бросаю взгляд на Плагга, который методично его избегает. Он и мне рассказал эти истории Носителей, которые, узнав личность напарника, почувствовали себя потерянными, или даже преданными — из-за расхождения в мнениях, этносах, религии или даже чувствах. Некоторые до такой степени, что не смогли больше сражаться бок о бок, таким образом спровоцировав поражение.

Маринетт с другой стороны двери снова вздыхает:

— Знаю, сегодня я не была примером уверенности в себе. Извини. Это изменится.

Я хмурюсь:

— Мы никогда не имели дела с таким видом акуманизации. И ты была совсем одна, разбираясь с катастрофой. Скорее это я должен извиняться, Ледибаг. Я… Если бы я знал.

— Ты уже говорил, Котенок. И повторю: это прошлое. Сейчас ты здесь. Это главное.

Снова раздается шорох о дверь. Голос Ледибаг кажется более далеким. Она встала.

— Нам надо идти. Алья и остальные ждут нас. Присоединяйся ко мне, когда… когда будешь готов.

Я слышу, как затихают ее шаги. Тишина возвращается — густая, обвиняющая. Плагг закончил есть. Он тихо приближается.

— Ты уверен в себе? Знаешь, ситуация не обычная. Ваш симбиоз уже страдает, а если она узнает, кто ты, это может восстановить равновесие.

— А может стать и хуже, твои истории подтверждают это, Плагг.

Я медленно кручу Кольцо в коротком приступе угрызений совести. А что, если я беспокоился на пустом месте? Нет, нет. Я не могу дать задний ход.

— Я убежден, Плагг. Я видел, как она паниковала, когда мой двойник, созданный Вольпиной, был в опасности. Или когда думала, что Рипост собирается убить Адриана в Лувре. Маринетт не нужно это дополнительное напряжение. Особенно сегодня ночью.

— Да будет так. Это твое решение, Адриан. Но знай, я не стал бы пытаться убедить Тикки, если бы сам не был уверен.

Он садится мне на колено. Я смущенно улыбаюсь.

— Спасибо, что ты на моей стороне, Плагг. Думаю, сегодня я этого совсем не заслуживаю.

— Мдаа… Еще вопрос, кто из нас двоих больший дурак.

Он зевает с риском вывихнуть челюсть, но взгляд остается настороженным.

— Я верю в тебя, — ворчит он. — Теперь ты должен поверить в Ледибаг.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Конечно, я верю в нее!

— В самом деле?

— Просто Маринетт такая хрупкая, она…

Плагг склоняет голову на бок, расширив глаза, словно говоря: «Вот почему». Я замолкаю, пойманный с поличным.

— Ледибаг — это Маринетт, и Маринетт — это Ледибаг, — выговаривает он. — С другой стороны этой двери находится напарница, которую ты еще сегодня утром считал способной переставлять горы. В плане ее способностей ничего не изменилось, хорошенько заруби себе это на носу.

Он ворчит.

— Я сыт по горло Носителями-мужчинами, которые впадают в мелодраму, как только их напарница-женщина раскрывает личность. До того вы видите в ней нечто вроде сверх божества без единой слабости, а потом можно подумать, будто представительницы вашей расы — хрупкие цветы! Кроме того, божья коровка — один из самых свирепых хищников в экосистеме! Так что можно забыть о слабом невинном создании, поверь мне! Продолжай таким образом и разозлишь ее, а ты не захочешь узнать, что это такое — Божья Коровка в гневе. Ты никогда не видел Тикки, когда она в дурном настроении!

Я круглыми глазами смотрю, как он вопит, сидя на моем колене. Я нервно смеюсь:

— Ты хочешь меня подбодрить, да?

Плагг тут же прекращает, непоколебимый, как никогда:

— Возможно. Действует?

— Немного. В кои-то веки ты прав.

— Как всегда ты имел в виду?

Я искренне смеюсь. Плагг слегка усмехается, обнажая клыки, и даже весело ворчит. А потом его уши опускаются, он вздыхает.

— Я никогда по-настоящему не понимал это решение Мастера Фу хранить тайну во что бы то ни стало. Я считаю, что это сильно всё усложняет между Носителями, когда они решают сделать решительный шаг. Люди такие странные… Почему снятие маски так меняет восприятие вами друг друга, когда вы так давно общаетесь? Даже если вы знаете друг друга в обычной жизни?

Я пожимаю плечами, обезоруженный его непосредственностью. Я сам не уверен, что могу это объяснить. Словно, чтобы обозначить, что не ждал ответа, Плагг снова лениво зависает в воздухе.

— Давай, пошли. Нельзя заставлять ждать Божью Коровку.

Я встаю, поморщившись. Боль после пережитых в облике Адриана перипетий всё еще чувствуется. Быстрее вновь обрести возможности Черного Кота! После трансформации раны не исчезнут, но переносимость боли словно увеличивается.

— Не испорть всё из-за этой истории с личностями, прошу тебя. Нам с тобой есть что терять — слишком много.

Внезапно серьезный тон Плагга настораживает меня.

— Несомненно. Я буду защищать Ледибаг, и Тикки тоже.

— Ты забываешь кое-кого.

Я удивленно смотрю на него. Он имеет в виду Мастера Фу?

— Останься в живых, — выдыхает он. — Это длилось лишь несколько часов, но мне тоже тебя не хватало, Адриан.

Тронутый, я улыбаюсь ему, не находя остроумного ответа. Я протягиваю ему руку, и он садится мне на ладонь.

— Обещаю, Плагг.

Удовлетворенный, он закрывает глаза, и я делаю то же самое.

— Плагг. Трансформируй меня.

Сквозь закрытые веки чувствуется зеленая вспышка. Костюм Черного Кота обтягивает меня, источник энергии и силы. Я глубоко вдыхаю и наслаждаюсь с одной стороны ощущением защищенности, и одновременно все мои чувства обостряются, удесятеряются.

В тот момент, когда я покидаю помещение, мой шест издает тихий звоночек. Сердце пропускает удар. Новое сообщение. Я игнорировал его до сих пор, слишком торопясь присоединиться к Ледибаг. И немного из трусости тоже.

Положив ладонь на ручку двери, держа шест в другой руке, я колеблюсь. Не надо долго думать, чтобы понять, что она оставила мне его сразу после нашего разговора у Мастера Фу. Зачем мучить себя?

И однако…

Кончиком когтя я выбираю запись на экране, потом подношу жезл к уху. Когда задыхающийся — знакомый, _слишком_ знакомый — голос начинает говорить, я закрываю глаза, чувствуя себя неуютно.

_— Черный Кот? Это я, я… Я…_

Она колеблется. Я слышу, как она топчется на снегу. Вероятно, в тот момент она была еще во дворе у Мастера Фу.

_— Я не понимаю, я уже ничего не понимаю… Я… что на тебя нашло? Сбежать вот так после таких слов? Тем более ты уезжаешь на следующей неделе! Я думала… С самого начала я думала, что это неважно для тебя, что… твои заигрывания — просто для смеха…_

Ее неуверенный тон немного меняется. Голос становится сердитым.

 _— Но… Но что ты хочешь, чтобы я теперь делала? И что это значит «неважно»? Тебе наплевать, что я думаю об этом?.. Тогда зачем мне признаваться, если сразу после ты меня вот так бросаешь? Ты уезжаешь, и это уже было достаточно сложно! Но чего ты ждешь от меня? Я уже не знаю, что делать! Ты меня бесишь! Ты меня бесишь, Черный Кот!_ **_Проклятье_ ** _!_

Она замолкает. Тишина бесконечна, мучительна. Я два раза с тревогой проверяю экран коммуникатора, но сообщение продолжается. И, сосредоточившись, я слышу ее дыхание — прерывистое и дрожащее.

_О… моя Леди._

Я подавленно ловлю каждое ее слово. Наконец, она снова начинает говорить. Ее голос едва слышен. Хриплый. Прерывающийся всхлипами.

_— Я ничего не поняла, совсем ничего. И подумать только, завтра у нас встреча… О, Черный Кот, прошу тебя… Позвони мне. Позвони мне._

Она прерывает запись. Я ошеломленно опускаю шест. Я хотел уйти, ничего ей не говоря, чтобы остаться в ее памяти сильным и уверенным в себе Черным Котом — более внушающим доверие, более блестящим, словно чтобы убедить ее, что это был лучший выбор, лучший способ для меня уберечь, защитить ее. Но если бы не объявился Изгнанник, это сообщение стало бы для нее действительно последним воспоминанием, касающимся нас. Разрыв между ее и моей реальностью настолько резок, что меня почти тошнит.

_Но… Но чего я ждал?!_

Судя по моему коммуникатору, она пыталась позвонить еще раз, но сообщения больше не оставила. Должно быть, потом вмешалась Тикки, поскольку дальше — полное молчание, даже после появления Изгнанника. Мне вспоминается ее резкое замечание, брошенное на улице, после того, как она спасла меня в облике Адриана.

_«Черный Кот не придет»._

Я стискиваю зубы и выхожу из помещения. Продвигаясь между темных рядов, я ругаюсь сквозь зубы, щеки обжигает. Что я посмел сказать ей две минуты назад? «Перестань ломать голову»? Честное слово, умею я, однако, говорить!

В ушах звенит от размышлений, я, наконец, добираюсь до ряда, где устроил Маринетт, когда она еще была без сознания. Одеяла и подушки скучены в углу, карманные фонарики, подвешенные на полках, все погашены, кроме одного. Под слабым ореолом света терпеливо ждет красная фигура Ледибаг, спиной ко мне, опустив голову, словно размышляет. Она снова повесила на плечо черную сумку, которая немного раньше служила убежищем для Вайзза.

Она явно слышала, как я подошел, поскольку начинает говорить:

— Я пополнила запас провизии, — она на мгновение приподнимает сумку. — Чтобы подзарядить наших квами в случае чего.

— Хорошая идея.

Она делает движение, словно чтобы посмотреть на меня через плечо. Ее глаза закрыты.

— Ты готов?

Я согласно шепчу. Она моргает и разворачивается. Ее взгляд задерживается на костюме, прежде чем встретиться с моим, потом она слегка улыбается. Кажется, будто она в прекрасной форме, но я не могу не смотреть на повязку на ее лице.

— Твои раны?

— Нормально. Мы с Тикки сделали необходимое. И костюм смягчает боль, так что… нормально, — повторяет она так, словно подбирает слова. — А ты? В конечном итоге я даже не знаю, был ли ты ранен взрывом.

— Мне было очень-очень жарко, — шучу я, — но это всё. Я умею приземляться на лапы.

Ее улыбка становится более естественной, и я дышу немного свободнее.

— Спасибо за спасение Альи. И… Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне.

Я колеблюсь, терзаемый необходимостью извиниться, еще более настойчивой после прослушивания сообщения. Если бы я быстрее поместил ее в надежное место, если бы я сохранил хладнокровие, если бы…

Но открытый взгляд Ледибаг разом останавливает мои метания. Это из-за ее маски и ауры Камня Чудес? Или просто потому что она отставила в сторону свои эмоции? Но ее голубые глаза мерцают в полумраке, полные уверенности. Великолепные, как всегда.

— Это была честь для меня, Ледибаг, — в итоге шепчу я.

Она смущается. Вдруг опускает голову и вздыхает.

— Черный Кот. Послушай, я…

**_— ЛЕДИБАГ! ДЕРЖИСЬ, МЫ ИДЕМ!_ **

Она морщится и подносит руку к наушнику, который только что активировался: даже на этом расстоянии я легко могу узнать паникующий голос Альи. Я поспешно надеваю собственный наушник. Ледибаг уже достала йо-йо.

— Леди Вайфай? Что происходит?

_— Мы засекли взрывы в двенадцатом округе! Вам нужна помощь? Мы идем!_

— Но… Нет, это не мы!

_— Э? Но тогда кто?_

Мы с Ледибаг обмениваемся озадаченным взглядом. Я быстро мысленно проматываю свою недавнюю пробежку.

— Ледибаг, мы _действительно_ в двенадцатом. Пойдем посмотрим?

Она кивает. Мы одновременно бросаемся бежать. Достав шест, я устремляюсь к аварийному выходу.

— Леди Вайфай, мы проверим, — говорит Ледибаг, следуя за мной по пятам. — Оставайтесь на Марсовом Поле следить за Мастером Фу!

_— Но, Ледибаг!_

**— Пожалуйста, Алья!**

Выход уже видно. Ледибаг догоняет меня и оглядывается вокруг.

— Черный Кот, ты предупредил Вайзза?

Я удивленно вздрагиваю:

— Э? Он не с тобой?

Она перехватывает мой взгляд на ее сумку и качает головой.

— Нет! Он ушел с Плаггом как раз перед тем, как Леди Вайфай активировала свою сеть. Я думала, он с тобой!

Вдруг раздается грохот, такой мощный, что на соседней полке дребезжит посуда. Мы успеваем обменяться испуганным взглядом, и снова слышится грохот, еще мощнее.

— Плагг был совершенно один, когда вернулся ко мне. Он даже не говорил мне об этом, я думал, Вайзз остался поговорить с Тикки!

Встревоженная Ледибаг ускоряет бег, и я делаю то же самое. Что еще квами скрыли от нас?

Мы, наконец, добираемся до аварийного выхода. Я первым кидаюсь на дверь. Не настолько тяжелая, как мне казалось, она шумно открывается, и я едва не спотыкаюсь от удара. Ледибаг выбегает наружу, активировав щит из йо-йо. Новый грохот раздается в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Рухнувшее здание?

— Там! Дым!

Ледибаг уже запустила йо-йо на приступ крыш. Я следую за ней несколькими прыжками с помощью шеста. Луна взошла, но электричество по-прежнему не вернулось на улицы и в дома. Город, погруженный в темноту и присыпанный свежим снегом, кажется застывшим и заснувшим, как никогда. Посреди этого черно-белого пейзажа несколько колонн пыли указывают на недавние взрывы.

Наш взгляд привлекает молния — зелено-золотая, — преследуемая по пятам другой сияющей фигурой, гигантской и кишащей.

— Но это…

_… белые бабочки?_

**— ВАЙЗЗ!**

Ледибаг уже устремляется навстречу двум противникам. Почти сразу же самый маленький из них — золотистая сфера — сворачивает к нам, кое-как двигаясь зигзагами между дымоходов и небольших домов. Его преследователь, гораздо менее осторожный, пересекает и разрушает препятствия без малейших колебаний, так что в два приема едва не поглощает сферу своей белой сверкающей массой.

_Это белые бабочки… Тысячи!_

— Вайзз, сюда! Черный Кот, лови его!

— Окей!

Ледибаг в защитной позе останавливается на вершине здания. В нескольких метрах от нас сфера вспыхивает и исчезает, и Вайзз, вскрикнув, выкатывается. Я на лету хватаю его в ладони, в кувырке восстанавливаю равновесие и прыгаю, чтобы спрятаться за моей Леди. Свист йо-йо уже звучит, почти сразу же перекрываясь грохотом разбитой черепицы. Краем глаза, сквозь серебристо-красный щит Ледибаг я вижу, как масса бабочек двигается на нас. Громадная.

Ледибаг кричит, напрягая мышцы в ожидании удара:

**— БРАЖНИК, НЕТ!**

Я инстинктивно сжимаюсь. Мои ладони в перчатках вдруг нагреваются. Вайзз что-то пронзительно кричит. Вспыхивает золотая молния. Разворачивается шар света, поглощает нас с Ледибаг. Волна бабочек сминается о стену с оглушительным треском.

Буря окутывает нас тысячами крыльев. Ударная волна заставляет нас пошатнуться, я упираюсь в заснеженную крышу и держусь, когда Ледибаг хватается за мое плечо, чтобы не упасть.

После долгих секунд борьбы волна бабочек уступает и рассеивается в воздухе, полностью дезорганизованная. Золотой щит исчезает почти сразу же. С трудом переводя дыхание, мы ждем ответный удар, который, однако, не приходит. Бабочки разлетаются и рассаживаются одна за другой на соседних крышах. Удивленная Ледибаг не решается убрать йо-йо.

Она отваживается бросить взгляд через плечо. У нее хриплый, всё еще задыхающийся голос:

— Черный Кот? Вайзз? Всё в порядке?

Я осторожно раскрываю еще теплые ладони, пораженно видя, как из них вырывается дым. Появляется покачивающийся Вайзз.

— _Спасибо, братья_ , — растерянно бормочет он.

Я встречаю озадаченный взгляд Ледибаг и понимаю, что Вайзз произнес это на китайском. У него такой вид, словно он в шоковом состоянии.

— Он… думаю, он в порядке, — бормочу я. — Он просто немного оглушен. Это… Это он сделал?

Ледибаг кивает, хотя и испуганно.

— Он уже несколько раз защищал меня таким образом, когда тебя не было. Но думаю, это его истощает.

— Армилляр Щит, а? — хрипло произношу я в попытке пошутить.

Ледибаг посылает мне дрожащую улыбку. Вайзз встряхивается в моих ладонях, вдруг став более бодрым.

— Ай… сработало? Вы в порядке?

Он с беспокойством по очереди смотрит на нас.

— Я почувствовал, что бабочки пытались выманить вас. Я сделал всё возможное, чтобы отвлечь их…

Я осторожно выпрямляюсь и достаю свободной рукой шест, встаю спиной к напарнице. Щит йо-йо снова начинает свистеть.

— Мы в порядке благодаря тебе. Но мы еще не выпутались.

Вайзз утомленно вздыхает, увидев окрестности: дрожащие бабочки окружают нас. Насколько хватает глаз.

— Что будем делать, моя Леди? Зовем команду Б на выручку? Поскольку Бражник не сможет контролировать всех одновременно…

— Пока никакого представления. Но… похоже, ситуация улучшается.

Я нервно смеюсь, и Вайзз перемещается мне на плечо.

— Улучшается? В каком месте?

— Ты снова зовешь меня «моя Леди». Не прошло и ста лет.

Я застываю, сбитый с толку. Осмелившись бросить взгляд через плечо, я перехватываю лукавую улыбку Ледибаг. Мое и так дрожащее сердце подпрыгивает. На мгновение я лишаюсь дара речи.

— Я… Эй! Это я должен отпускать тенденциозные реплики!

— Конечно, как скажешь, _Котенок_.

Ее голос становится преувеличенно томным и дразнящим. Потом она легонько пихает меня локтем, вновь становясь серьезной.

— Жалобы потом.

Она моргает в сторону другого конца плоской крыши. Я прослеживаю за ее взглядом и от изумления чуть не выпускаю шест из рук. Беспечно сидя на перилах, Сабрина, она же Невидимка, рассматривает нас сквозь белый ореол в форме бабочки. Она улыбается и делает нам знак рукой, ее невидимость на данный момент неактивна.

— Поздравляю, Ледибаг. И снова здравствуй, Черный Кот. Рада, что ты смог вернуться к службе!

Ледибаг бросает на меня заинтригованный взгляд, и я сжимаю кулаки, чувствуя себя неуютно. У меня еще не было случая ни рассказать ей о моем пути к возвращению Плагга, ни дать ей знать, что Бражник догадался о моей личности; а поскольку Мастер Фу — Изгнанник, Ледибаг, возможно, тоже раскрыта… Сколько надо ей сказать и сколько скрыть, я совершенно растерян!

У меня вдруг возникает единственная уверенность: а что, если Сабрина сболтнет лишнее; а что, если Ледибаг поймет, что Невидимка видела меня в гражданском? А что, если моя Леди использует этот аргумент, чтобы потребовать сказать ей, кто я?

Более серьезным голосом Сабрина добавляет:

— Бражник хотел бы заключить сделку.


	14. Глава 13. Перед бурей...

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -8_ **

— Черный Кот? Как она могла узнать, что ты уезжал?

Я со страхом на мгновение прикрываю глаза. Тьфу ты, моя Леди нас спалила. Но было бы удивительно, если бы этого не случилось!

— Мы… Мы встречались с Невидимкой, недавно.

Я посылаю Сабрине обвиняющий взгляд, и она вздрагивает, смутившись:

— Упс. Извини?

По-прежнему сидя на балюстраде, она прижимает ладонь ко рту. У меня еще есть сомнения, но она, похоже, только сейчас осознает последствия своих слов. Оставаясь начеку, Ледибаг отваживается на еще один взгляд в моем направлении. Она заметила мою неловкость, как и внезапную нерешительность Невидимки.

— Черный Кот, что происходит?

Я глубоко вдыхаю. Перейти к главному. Не сказать слишком много. И особенно, _особенно_ как-нибудь дать понять Сабрине держать язык за зубами. Разговор не должен зайти о моей личности. Маринетт не должна узнать, кто я.

_Решение? Не дать Невидимке объясниться._

— Бражник обнаружил меня, когда я пытался вернуть Плагга, — поспешно говорю я. — Изгнанник только что появился, и у меня не было времени действовать незаметно. Пожарники уже блокировали квартиру Мастера Фу из-за первой атаки, и меня поймала полиция. Невидимка помогла мне сбежать, пока они не раскрыли меня. На самом деле, это она вернула мне Камень Чудес.

Как я и ожидал, Ледибаг сильно бледнеет. А мне еще надо сообщить ей, что, возможно, Бражник раскрыл и ее тоже…

— Хочешь сказать… она видела тебя в гражданском? Она знает, кто ты?

— Да.

— Значит, Бражник тоже знает, кто ты?!

Горло сжимает, я киваю, не в состоянии выдержать ее взгляд.

— Он пощадил меня и даже несколько раз помог. Думаю, чтобы позволить мне присоединиться к тебе. Чтобы восстановить равновесие сил с Изгнанником.

Ну, наверное. Когда видишь, какую мощь Бражник способен высвободить волной превращений, или даже способности, которые развили новые акуманизированные, можно только задаваться вопросом, почему он вернул мне Плагга.

_В его власти был Камень Чудес Звезды, и он не оставил его себе. Это совершенно бессмысленно, если подумать…_

— Черный Кот?

На мое запястье ложится рука в красной перчатке. Я поднимаю голову, вырванный из размышлений. Синий взгляд Ледибаг открыт и в нем светится беспокойство.

— Сочувствую. Твоя семья?..

Ее участие трогает меня. Мы всегда боялись за близких, если вдруг наши личности раскроются, но, учитывая, что особняк Агрестов спроектирован как бункер, я не беспокоюсь за его обитателей. Я заставляю себя улыбнуться.

— Спасибо, моя Леди. Но думаю, в данный момент у Бражника есть другие дела.

Не для того же он вернул мне Камень Чудес, чтобы потом шантажировать меня, угрожая моей семье. В любом случае, с моим неизбежным отъездом это скоро станет неважно, но я не решаюсь сказать больше в присутствии Невидимки. Как только эта история будет улажена, я немедленно покину Париж. Оказавшись в безопасности, я верну Плаггу свободу, и Ледибаг подозревает об этом. Я не позволю Бражнику давить на нее с помощью меня. И это еще одна причина, чтобы она не знала, кто я!

Я приближаюсь к молчащей Сабрине:

— О какой сделке ты хочешь поговорить?

Она удивленно смотрит на меня из-под черной полумаски:

— Ничего себе, а ты неплохо берешь на себя ответственность за свою ошибку, Черный Кот. А я-то думала, ты скроешь от нее эту историю с раскрытием личности!

Я раздраженно пожимаю плечами. Это было до того, как ты выдала меня своим великолепным «Снова здравствуй»…

— Давай сменим тему? Моей Леди сегодня хватило разочарований — и всё из-за твоего хозяина. Я принимаю меры предосторожности, чтобы уберечь ее, Невидимка. И Бражник должен бы сделать то же самое, поскольку только она способна остановить Изгнанника Талисманом Удачи.

Я подкрепляю свое высказывание многозначительным взглядом. Надеюсь, послание ясно.

_Не проболтайся про Адриана. И если вдруг ты знаешь, кто она, тоже ничего не говори._

Сабрина несколько раз задумчиво моргает. Она более чем умна — иначе не смогла бы стать лауреатом на всех уровнях, одновременно разбираясь с капризами Хлои. И я подозреваю, что Бражник выбрал ее посредницей не только из-за способности становиться невидимой.

Невидимка пожимает плечами и спускается со своего насеста:

— Нда, почему бы нет. Перейдем к серьезным вещам. Бражник хотел предложить вам сделку, так вот…

Я дышу свободнее. Сабрина приближается, и перед ее серьезным лицом снова появляется белый ореол в форме бабочки — признак прямой связи между ней и нашим врагом. Она говорит медленнее, с множеством пауз — видимо, напрямую передает слова Бражника:

— Он предлагает вам временный пакт о ненападении, начиная с настоящего момента — для вас двоих и для Вайзза. Он предоставляет в ваше распоряжение всех акуманизированных, каких может создать. У него есть веские причины считать, что в той ярости, в какой пребывает Изгнанник, он уничтожит Камни Чудес, как только завладеет ими. Так что, предлагая вам помощь, Бражник хотел бы убедиться, что вы сохраните свои Камни Чудес.

— Это очевидно, нет? Твой босс чертовски самоуверен.

Я раздраженно выпячиваю грудь. Чем больше проходит времени, тем больше у меня возникает впечатление, что Бражник послал Невидимку нам навстречу, чтобы оценить свое влияние на нас, напугать нас.

— Не знаю, какую сделку Бражник считает себя в праве нам предложить. Акуманизированные уже готовы нам помогать — с его согласия или без. И мы знаем, что Бражник не может контролировать их всех сразу. Кроме того, Вайзз только что в одиночку отразил его аватаров, а значит, он не может использовать против нас силу. Зато вся эта катастрофа — полностью вина Бражника. Когда он покажется, чтобы ответить за свои поступки?

— Черный Кот, пожалуйста, успокойся.

Я озадаченно замолкаю. Ледибаг встает рядом со мной и понимающе улыбается.

— Бесполезно провоцировать его, Бражник не покажется. Мы узнали это на собственном опыте, и он никогда не бывает так опасен, когда остается в укрытии. Думаю, сегодня он общается с нами скорее с целью убедиться, что мы не сбежим. Он не знает причин твоего ухода, но, по-видимому, этого хватило, чтобы обеспокоить его. И ему как никогда нужны наши Камни Чудес.

Она делает Вайззу, по-прежнему сидящему на моем плече, знак приблизиться. Квами подчиняется, глядя вопросительно.

— Возможно, Бражник догадался насчет Черного Кота благодаря Изгнаннику. И если это так, я тоже раскрыта. Ты ведь заверял меня недавно, что Бражник не получил доступа к памяти Мастера Фу?

Я заинтригованно прислушиваюсь. Квами колеблется несколько мгновений.

— Я не уверен на сто процентов, Ледибаг. Когда мой хозяин был акуманизирован, он оборвал все внешние связи — и с Бражником, и со мной. Но мы обсуждали это с Плаггом и Тикки. Если бы Бражник проник в мысли моего хозяина, он бы узнал множество других вещей, которые сделали бы его могущественным как никогда. Однако в его действиях я не заметил ничего, что могло бы выдать подобное увеличение знаний.

— Да? — цинично замечаю я. — Завербовать столько солдат за раз — это для тебя не показатель?

— Носитель Мотылька всегда был способен создавать несколько чемпионов одновременно, и эти чемпионы всегда располагали свободной волей, как сегодня. Вот если бы Бражник был способен контролировать всех одновременно, это показало бы увлечение его силы, — Вайзз мрачнеет. — А кроме того… Если подумать, если бы Бражник догадался о личностях вас обоих, полагаю, он даже не стал бы утруждаться контролировать Изгнанника или помогать Черному Коту. Скорее он просто нашел бы каждого из вас, чтобы застать в самом уязвимом виде и украсть Камень Чудес.

По маленькому лицу квами-черепахи проходит тень.

— В любом случае, прежде часто вот так… Такой конец ожидал Носителей и их семьи, когда их тайна попадала в плохие руки.

_Естественно._

— Я встретил Изгнанника, когда был в гражданском, и он ясно назвал меня Черным Котом. Даже если Бражник его уже не контролировал, возможно, присутствовал один из аватаров.

Задумавшись над этим, я понимаю, что именно тогда белые бабочки начали следовать за мной, гораздо раньше того момента, когда я проник к Мастеру Фу. И если у нашего старого врага еще оставались сомнения насчет моей тайны, мои отчаянные попытки вернуть Плагга должны были окончательно их уничтожить.

— Изгнанник назвал меня моим настоящим именем только однажды, — задумчиво произносит Ледибаг, — но он уже избавился тогда от контроля Бражника, и я была одна с Вайззом. Уверена, больше никто не слышал, даже другие акуманизированные.

Я пытаюсь понять, к чему она ведет. Ее лицо проясняется в тот же момент, что мои мысли.

— Бражник по-прежнему не знает, кто ты, моя Леди. Поэтому он торгуется! У него нет выбора, он вынужден убедиться в том, что мы выживем в схватке с Изгнанником, пока он не идентифицировал тебя. Не так ли, Невидимка?

Сабрина впервые опускает глаза и скрещивает руки. Я вздыхаю с облегчением на это молчаливое признание. Оказывается, Маринетт не раскрыта. В такой момент это отличная новость!

— И Изгнанник не однажды мог избавиться от меня, — выдыхает напарница, и это немного охлаждает меня. — Или, в любом случае, мог бы забрать у меня Тикки во время сражения. Он этого не сделал, поскольку еще не знает личность Бражника. Думаю, он нарочно угрожал мне в надежде выманить Бражника из его дыры. Он считал, что ты попался в его ловушку и погиб. Если бы он устранил и меня, Бражник потерял бы всякую причину участвовать в сражении и мог бы исчезнуть с собственным Камнем Чудес.

— В общем, подвожу итог… Изгнанник хочет вернуть себе Камни Чудес — _все_ Камни Чудес. Он рассчитывает оставлять нас в живых так долго, как может, чтобы давить на Бражника, выманивая его. А Бражник вынужден помогать нам, если хочет, чтобы Камни Чудес оставались доступны ему. Я сплю, или у нас в самом деле… преимущество?

Сабрина прочищает горло и напоминает:

— Бражник теряет терпение. Но если вам нужна гарантия его доброй воли, он согласен дать вам еще одну.

Невидимка держится настороже, но у меня четкое ощущение, что ее уверенность притворная. Словно она сама удивлена тем, что сейчас узнала.

— Один из детей Бражника был завербован по ошибке. В настоящий момент он рискует жизнью в противостоянии Изгнаннику.

— Что?!

Я прихожу в изумление. Ледибаг пораженно распахивает глаза.

— Бражник завербовал _собственного ребенка_?

Невидимка пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно. Белый ореол перед ее глазами дрожит, словно Бражник тоже колеблется.

— Если я правильно понимаю, это казалось ему хорошей идеей. Или скорее, он сделал это, чтобы защитить его от одной из атак Изгнанника. Но он не подозревал, что дело зайдет так далеко. Он говорит, что в противном случае, никогда не стал бы так рисковать…

Я нервно усмехаюсь. Да что ты говоришь! Я уже замечал потрясающие стратегические ошибки в игре Бражника — как с Леди Вайфай или Антибаг, каждая из которых держала одного из нас в своей власти и, однако, не воспользовалась этим, чтобы забрать у нас Камни Чудес. Но до такой степени…

Невидимка передергивается, всё больше нервничая, но сосредоточенная на том, что объясняет ей наш враг.

— Бражник не предвидел, что его ребенок присоединится к наступлению… Он никак не мог отозвать акуму, не аннулировав все остальные, и потеря энергии была бы столь мощной, что он не смог бы больше сражаться или… защищать вас этой ночью. И… О, ладно, Бражник, я поняла, это сложно. Позвольте мне говорить за вас, пожалуйста!

Белый ореол пропадает совсем. Невидимка массирует себе виски, словно чтобы собраться с мыслями. Я обмениваюсь с Ледибаг удивленным взглядом: общение с Хлоей в повседневной жизни, похоже, выработало у Сабрины определенную стойкость, поскольку она впервые так срывается.

Она прочищает горло, озабоченная, но старательная, точно собирается начать доклад перед классом.

— Вы _действительно_ в сильной позиции, Ледибаг, Черный Кот. Изгнанник может жестко обращаться с вами, но не может себе позволить избавиться от вас, пока не узнает личность Бражника, который, таким образом, должен продолжать скрываться. А у Бражника есть все причины помогать вам, поскольку он хочет защитить ваши Камни Чудес и своего ребенка, который сражается рядом с вами.

Воцаряется мгновение нерешительности. Потом Ледибаг обращает на меня вопросительный взгляд, на который я отвечаю кивком.

— Отлично, Бражник, — высокомерно бросает она. — Но услуга за услугу. Защищай нас, защищая себя, и следи за _всеми_ своими солдатами. А мы займемся Изгнанником.

— Вот и прекрасно! — вдруг восклицает Сабрина. — Я предупрежу остальных, что вы идете. Хлоя будет гордиться мной!

Она хлопает в ладоши, подпрыгивая на месте. Я приподнимаю бровь. Не уверен, что Бражник одобряет это поведение, но…

— Встречаемся на Марсовом Поле, не задерживайтесь!

Невидимка исчезает, но следы в снегу показывают, что она убегает по крышам. По облаку бабочек проходит дрожь, и все улетают. Инстинктивно оставаясь настороже, мы с Ледибаг наблюдаем, как они рассеиваются в ночи.

Снова воцаряется глубокая тишина. Я по-прежнему в шоке от того, что услышал: один из действующих акуманизированных имеет прямую связь с Бражником. Наше поле поисков только что сузилось до двадцати человек. Это неожиданно!

Всё еще растерянный, я поворачиваюсь к напарнице. На ее лице я читаю то же изумление, когда она осознает, через что мы прошли за последние часы.

Вайзз зависает в воздухе перед нами:

— Ну? Мы идем?

Мы переглядываемся и одновременно устало вздыхаем.

— «Долг зовет нас», да? — ворчу я. — Ба, положительная сторона моего отъезда — то, что я заново открою для себя смысл слова «каникулы». Какое счастье.

Мой сарказм пропадает втуне, но я хотя бы нервно фыркаю. После мгновения неловкого молчания моя Леди _прыскает_. Я бросаю на нее сконфуженный взгляд: она прижимает ладонь ко рту. Ее плечи напрягаются, дрожа. Она встречает мой взгляд, и после неудачной попытки сдержаться, хихикает. Потом еще. Она прилагает все силы, чтобы остаться серьезной, но ее глаза сверкают. При виде ее усилий уничтожаются те крохи контроля над нервами, что еще у меня оставались, и я хохочу.

Вайзз озадачено переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Но… но… Да что с вами такое!

Ледибаг прислоняется к стене и снова прыскает. Как смех Маринетт после нашей последней контрольной по математике: нервный, неконтролируемый, но заразительный смех, который в итоге охватил весь класс. Ноги становятся ватными, я плюхаюсь на снег, на переделе душевных сил, в свою очередь охваченный безумным смехом.

— Черный Кот! Ледибаг? Ледибаг, поговори со мной!

— Минутку, Вайзз, просто… минутку! — между двумя всхлипами стонет Ледибаг.

— Но, но! Но ситуация серьезная! И…

— Знаю, знаю!

Чем больше бедный расстроенный Вайзз зовет нас, тем меньше Ледибаг удается себя контролировать. И тем сильнее я в свою очередь смеюсь.

— Ох, не может быть, — бормочу я, держась за бока. — Моя Леди, это даже не смешно, перестань!

Она смеется еще сильнее. Смех Ледибаг, нервный и обезоруживающий, однако самый прекрасный и самый освобождающий, что я когда-либо слышал. У нее выступили слезы на глазах, и у меня тоже.

Когда мне, наконец, удается остановиться, я истощен и задыхаюсь, но сознание прояснилось. Сидя на крыше, я прислоняюсь спиной к стенке и созерцаю звездное небо. Делаю долгий вдох.

— У нас теперь глупый вид, — бормочу я, сопя. — Вот блин, я думал, такое бывает только в сериалах!

Сидя на корточках рядом со мной, Ледибаг в последний раз фыркает, вытирая глаза.

— …со мной такое иногда случается с Альей. Она называет это эффектом «скороварки», она…

Ледибаг прерывается, и я бросаю на нее удивленный взгляд. Она скорбно поджимает губы. Она только что выдала себя и поняла это — хорошо еще, что я единственный свидетель. Я встаю, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Что ж, пошли! Вперед, моя Леди!

— Черный Кот!

Что-то удерживает меня за ремень. Я тут же застываю, как всегда.

— Черный Кот, обещай мне, пожалуйста. Когда всё закончится, ты придешь попрощаться со мной.

Я тяжело дышу, вдохи всё еще отдаются болью. Изменение тона слишком резкое. Вайзз нетерпеливо порхает рядом:

— Я покараулю. Чтобы убедиться, что Невидимка не вернется!

Он стремительно удаляется. Я слабо ему усмехаюсь.

— Черный Кот?

Голос Ледибаг странно спокоен. Едва ли умоляющий. Скорее… пылкий.

— Я знаю, для тебя это нелегко. Уехать, забыть, оставить всё позади. Но… Обещай, что не сделаешь этого, не предупредив. Пожалуйста. Я хочу попрощаться с тобой.

Я поворачиваюсь и молча смотрю на нее. Съежившись, уткнувшись лбом в колени, она держит кончик моего ремня в судорожно сжатой руке. Я жду, чтобы она подняла взгляд, но напрасно. Наконец, я прочищаю горло:

— Обещаю, моя Леди.

Она нерешительно отпускает меня, потом выпрямляется и испускает долгий вздох. Глаза блестят за маской, и я хотел бы верить, что это слезы от смеха. Я протягиваю ей руку:

— Обещаю.

Голубые глаза встречаются с моими и больше не отпускают. Она сопит, потом вкладывает свою ладонь в мою. Я помогаю ей встать.

— И настаиваю, — бормочет она. — Когда всё закончится, ты должен будешь написать мне, кто ты, Котенок. На потом.

_Невероятно. Какая упертая…_

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Я знаю. И Тикки думает, что я знаю тебя в обычной жизни, и боится, что я приму всё слишком близко к сердцу. Поэтому мы должны подождать, пока эта история будет улажена. Кто знает, возможно, нам удастся узнать личность Бражника? Мы знаем, что один из акуманизированных — его ребенок, а это первая настоящая информация о нем, полученная нами.

— Да, но дело не только в этом, моя Леди. Слушай, это…

Мой голос замирает. Чувствуя на себе ее пронзительный взгляд, я медленно осознаю кое-что, о чем не говорил ни Тикки, ни даже Плаггу. Причина гораздо более личная и ребяческая, чем все те, которыми я мог отговориться до сих пор.

И уже слишком поздно отступать.

— По поводу моей настоящей личности. Тот, кем я являюсь в повседневности, он… Поверь, он совсем не интересный. Это лишь роль… Фасад. Пустая ракушка. Настоящий я — это…

Я прижимаю ладонь к сердцу и изображаю реверанс:

— Вот, теперь. Черный Кот — это я. И всегда буду.

Я замолкаю, уже охваченный угрызениями совести. Думаю, никогда еще я не ненавидел молчание так, как в это мгновение.

— И, однако, ты согласился бы всё забыть? Лишь для того, чтобы другой Черный Кот мог помогать мне?

Не только, и Тикки несомненно уже знает это: забыть то, что потеряно, всегда означает меньше страдать. Но у меня нет сил объясняться этим вечером. И я киваю с таким комом в горле, что у меня шумит в ушах. Молчание возвращается, затягивается.

— Эй. Посмотри на меня.

Я отказываюсь, мотнув головой.

— Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Она приближается. Берет мою правую руку — ту, что с Кольцом. Я дергаюсь и инстинктивно сжимаю кулак.

— Черный Кот. Эй…

Ее ладони обнимают мои. Ее голос едва слышен. Успокаивающий, безмятежный.

— Думаю, теперь я понимаю, почему ты хотел остаться анонимным. Но неважно, кто ты на самом деле, или кто мы. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал… В те времена ты не знал меня, но до того, как стать Ледибаг, я была боязливой, неуклюжей девочкой, не способной ничего довести до конца. А потом я познакомилась с тобой в то же время, что с Тикки. Родилась Ледибаг, и в итоге она отразилась на моем настоящем «я». Или скорее, я более… твердо впитала эту личность.

Она совсем просто улыбается, и ее глаза сверкают в темноте.

— Я хочу верить, что Камень Чудес вдохновляется тем, что есть в нас лучшего, и помогает нам раскрыть это. Поэтому я уверена, что ты хороший человек даже без маски. Ты просто еще… не получил возможность доказать себе это?

Ее улыбка становится шире.

— Ты хороший человек, — уверенно повторяет она, а потом ее тон становится лукавым. — В противном случае, твой Камень Чудес получил бы кто-то другой. И мы бы никогда не встретились! Представляешь?

Она дарит мне открытую, подбадривающую, заразительную улыбку. Она напоминает мне улыбку Маринетт в тот день, когда она отдала мне свой брелок. Сходство вдруг настолько очевидно, что у меня переворачивается сердце.

_Но как?_

— Э… Котенок?

Я больше не сопротивляюсь. Я обнимаю ее и горячо целую в лоб.

_Как я мог всё это время проходить мимо?_

— Хорошо. Сделаем, как ты хочешь. Я напишу тебе мое имя, и ты найдешь меня, когда опасность минует. Но берегись! Черный Кот или нет, я готов поспорить: мне достаточно будет снова увидеть тебя, чтобы опять подпасть под твои чары, моя Леди.

Какое клише. Но я еще сильнее сжимаю ее, и к моему большому счастью, она обнимает меня в ответ. Она даже смеется и шепчет:

— Твое «моя Леди»! Никогда бы не подумала, что мне будет так этого не хватать. Не настолько.

Я тихонько вдыхаю, уткнувшись ей в шею — ее запах, ее тепло, ее присутствие. Я позволяю себе унестись в мечты. Возможно, это последний раз, когда я могу вот так ее обнять. И я хотел бы навсегда запечатлеть в душе каждую мелочь.

_Кто знает? Возможно, это я запомню. И тогда, когда я снова ее увижу…_

— Котенок?

Ее руки скользнули на мои бока, и она мягко отодвигает меня. Я послушно делаю шаг назад.

— Ты был искренен, и… И я тоже буду откровенна. Если ты этого хочешь, я сделаю всё, чтобы найти тебя _после_. Но для тебя что-нибудь меняет тот факт, что… что у Маринетт уже кто-то есть?

Реальность жестоко возвращается ко мне. Производит эффект ледяного душа.

— О.

Поскольку она держалась недотрогой, я всегда думал, что Ледибаг одинока. И за исключением мимолетной влюбленности Нино и старой идеи фикс Натаниэля — односторонних чувств, — я никогда не слышал в связи с Маринетт о каком-либо парне. Однако это остается в области возможного.

Я бормочу банальность — более горько, чем хотелось бы:

— Понимаю. В любом случае, этому человеку очень повезло.

Ледибаг смущенно хихикает. Редкое событие — она _краснеет_. Совсем немного. И это так мило.

_Блин. Блин…_

— Я ни разу не осмелилась сказать ему, Котенок. Учитывая, как он на меня действует, этого никогда не произойдет. А он ничего не замечал.

Я скрещиваю руки и приподнимаю брови:

— Серьезно? Этот парень, должно быть, удручающе слеп. Ты уже знаешь всё, что я думаю о Ледибаг. Что касается Маринетт, она милая, забавная и храбрая, находчивая, она талантливая художница и гениальный модельер, и…

Ее молчание настораживает меня. Я понимаю, что театрально загибаю пальцы, и тут же опускаю руку. Я встречаюсь с Маринетт каждый день, но она не должна этого знать.

— Я хочу сказать… — неловко исправляюсь я. — Я встречал Маринетт лишь пару раз, это правда, но я всегда находил ее… привлекательной. Кто знает, если бы я не решил оставаться верным Ледибаг, я… думаю, я захотел бы узнать ее поближе. То есть, _тебя_ узнать поближе. Э…

Я бормочу, сбитый с толку непонятным выражением лица Ледибаг. Я почти слышу, как насмехается Плагг.

_Это становится жалким. Остановись!_

— Тьфу ты. Я выгляжу ревнующим к таинственному незнакомцу, — шучу я, чтобы сбить ее со следа. — Это недостойно супергероя!

Она сдержанно смеется. Ее рука скользит к моему колокольчику, и я ожидаю, что она щелкнет его, завершая всё более смущающий разговор.

Вот только она хватает его, поднимается на цыпочки и нежно целует меня в щеку. Я каменею. Она шепчет, конечно, не насмешливо, но… довольно:

— Нет. Это самый прекрасный комплимент, что ты когда-либо делал мне, Котенок.

С позвякиванием она отпускает меня. И в последний раз лукаво улыбнувшись, срывается в бег:

— Пошли, довольно тянуть!

Я краснею, как не краснел еще никогда — к счастью, она уже не смотрит на меня. Охваченный головокружением, я срываюсь следом. Еще немного чувствуя горечь, но счастливый, вопреки всему.

Не для меня ты краснеешь, моя Леди… Но то, что есть у нас с тобой, возможно, еще лучше. И не считая Мастера Фу, я единственный знаю, кто ты на самом деле.

И это, это бесценно.

— Эй! Я повторяюсь, Багинетт, но тенденциозные жесты — **_моя_** работа!

— Что ж, поздравляю! Ты меня заразил!

Йо-йо устремляется сквозь ночь, как и ее смех. Смех, за которым я пошел бы до края земли.

С легким сердцем я устремляюсь в пустоту.

_Yet I know, if I stepped aside_

_Released the controls, you would open my eyes_

_That somehow, all of this mess_

_Is just my attempt to know the worth of my life…_

_Made of precious metals_

_Precious metals_

_Precious metals inside_

_I’ll go anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want_

_Anywhere you want me._

**_День -1_ **

**_Час -8_ **

— Как бы то ни было, прекрасная поборница справедливости, вступить отныне в ряды ваших верных вассалов — удовольствие и честь. О радость, я смогу, наконец, принести повинную и загладить прошлые ошибки! Мне уже невыносим стыд за то, что прежде я не оказал должного уважения нашим защитникам!

— Э…

_— АПЧХИИИИ!_

По Марсову Полю разносится чихание, и я рефлекторно ищу источник — где-то за стеной солдат, стоящих по стойке смирно. Нисколько не смущенный отсутствием ответа с моей стороны, Черный Рыцарь опускается на одно колено и целует мне руку. Недалеко отсюда Месье Голубь, окруженный доброй дюжиной любимых птиц, сердечно приветствует меня, широко улыбаясь.

— Мы ваши скромные слуги, моя дорогая Леди, — высокопарно продолжает Черный Рыцарь. — Верьте, мы сделаем всё, чтобы сберечь наш добрый достойный город Париж и исправить ущерб, нанесенный Изгнанником его храбрым жителям! Не так ли, господа?

**— ДА, МОНСЕНЬОР! МЕЧОМ!**

Я вздрагиваю, когда Черные Солдаты вокруг нас единым жестом вскидывают оружие и выкрикивают девиз своего хозяина. Десятки голубей, до тех пор сидевшие на их касках и алебардах, взлетают беспорядочными испуганными тучами, курлыча и теряя перья.

**— ЗА ЛЕДИБАГ, ЗА ЧЕРНОГО КОТА И ЗА ПАРИЖ!**

**_— А-А-АПЧХИ-И-И!_ **

Два новых чиха раздаются еще дальше, и я морщусь. Как только спокойствие возвращается, я касаюсь плеча Рыцаря, по-прежнему стоящего, преклонив передо мной колено.

— Э… Месье д’Аржанкур? Встаньте, хорошо? Напоминаю, что вы не обязаны так себя вести.

— Ну уж нет! Зачем еще пользоваться щедротами Сира Бражника и сражаться во имя нашей дорогой Леди, если не для того, чтобы гордо нести остатки рыцарства!

Он встает прыжком — поразительным, учитывая предполагаемый вес его доспехов.

— Да будет так! Теперь, когда мои обеты верности должным образом принесены, настало время отправляться на фронт! Господа, направление — десятый округ, надо продолжить эвакуацию гражданских! Наши братья по оружию уже занимаются этим!

**— ДА, МОНСЕНЬОР!**

Отряд Черных Солдат трогается с места еще более потрясающим единым движением, словно ими всеми управляет одна мысль. Пока они с металлическим скрежетом удаляются, Черный Рыцарь поворачивается ко мне. Он поднял забрало, и я, наконец, вижу костлявое лицо Армана д’Аржанкура, его орлиный нос и смеющиеся голубые глаза.

— Будьте покойны, Ледибаг, на этот раз я позаботился вербовать только взрослых добровольцев. Моя сила укрепляет их и заставляет действовать, как один человек, но я заметил, что мои войска еще более прилежны, когда я играю, поэтому эта небольшая комедия. Что, однако, мне вовсе не неприятно, должен признать.

Он протягивает мне руку в железной перчатке. Я с готовностью пожимаю ее, чувствуя себя гораздо непринужденнее.

— Леди Вайфай рассказала мне о ваших… ваших подвигах, — с некоторым лукавством отвечаю я. — Спасибо за помощь жителям, месье д’Аржанкур.

— Нет, спасибо вам, Ледибаг. Желаю нам удачи в этой великой битве.

Он в последний раз кивает, с треском опускает забрало и берется за шпагу.

— Довольно мешкали, черт возьми! Долг зовет нас! Рамье, друг мой, поскачете ли вы со мной отбивать наш прекрасный город?

Месье Голубь выпрямляется во весь рост и изображает американское военное приветствие — абсолютно анахроничное.

— _Ру-у-ру-у_! Всегда готов!

 **—** **Ага! Тогда вперед на врага!**

С этим зычным криком Черный Рыцарь устремляется впереди своих Солдат, и в оглушительной металлической какофонии они покидают Марсово Поле. Месье Рамье просто машет мне, а десятки его голубей вылетают со всех углов площади, чтобы присоединиться к нему.

— Дальнейших успехов, Ледибаг! И извинитесь за меня перед вашим другом за мою демонстрацию! _Ру-ууу_!

Месье Голубь в свою очередь срывается с места в вихре перьев и хлопаньи крыльев. Я хихикаю, всё еще растерянная. Рамье, милый господин с причудами, и д’Аржанкур, недоверчивый преподаватель фехтования, взаимодействуют друг с другом без малейших трудностей. Кто бы мог поверить?

**_— А-ПЧХИ!_ **

Я, наконец, устремляюсь на крыши и без труда нахожу Черного Кота, который спрятался за электрощитом, как только двор оказался заполнен сотнями голубей. Он выпрямляется и сконфуженно улыбается мне.

— О-они улетели, всё в порядке? — бормочет он, шумно сопя.

— Да. И месье Рамье извиняется за то, что причалил со всей эскадрильей, он просто хотел впечатлить остальных акуманизированных…

— Голуби, — ворчит он, обессиленно плюхаясь на землю. — Это не могли быть пчелы? Или щенки? Но нет же, надо, чтобы это были голуби… _А-а-а_ … Нет, не в этот раз, ха-ха.

Он посылает мне дрожащую улыбку, гордый собой. А потом…

**_— А-ПЧХИИ!_ **

Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не засмеяться, доставая из сумки пачку салфеток. Не думала, что так рано придется использовать средства первой помощи, выбранные Тикки, но мне больше нечего ему предложить. Черный Кот принимает пачку дрожащей рукой.

— Счастье, что Бражник не может контролировать двух акуманизированных одновременно. Если бы он был способен создать ансамбль Черный Рыцарь и Месье Голубь, мне бы пришел коне ** _аааААПЧХИ_**!

— Ты справишься, Котенок?

Он энергично и без особого достоинства сморкается в салфетку.

— …это пройдет… Плагг делает меня более устойчивым. Если бы я был в гражданском, у меня бы уже случился приступ астмы и меня увезли бы на скорой. И я был бы абсолютно бесполезен.

Он смотрит на меня уставшими опухшими глазами. Я сочувственно похлопываю его по плечу. Кот с аллергией на перья. До сих пор не знаю смеяться над этим или жалеть.

_Бедняга._

— Что ж, по крайней мере, голуби прогонят Антибаг! — усмехается он между двумя сморканиями. — Какой у месье Рамье был разъяренный взгляд, когда она назвала их «летающими крысами»! Никогда не видел, чтобы голуби так быстро нападали. И не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так громко визжал!

— Не напоминай мне о ней. До сих пор не могу поверить, что она хвасталась, что она мой официальный представитель и лучшая подруга.

— Цена славы, моя Леди! В конце концов, Хлоя — самый большой твой фанат!

Я закатываю глаза:

— О да, такая прилипала! Я думала, она никогда не закончит рассказывать мне о своих подвигах — минута за минутой. Из всех жителей этого города надо ж было, чтобы похожий на мой костюм унаследовала именно _Хлоя Буржуа_! Я еще не знаю, сколько человек она одурачила своими россказнями.

Невероятно. Я только что узнала, что Хлоя использовала свое положение Антибаг, чтобы надавить на полицию и средства массовой информации. Даже если это может оказаться полезным всем акуманизированным — но я еще подожду, когда увижу собственными глазами, чтобы поверить! — мне невыносима одна только мысль, что она представилась как моя лучшая подруга и моя заместительница. Решительно, она не упустит ни одной возможности, когда надо превознести себя!

Черный Кот фыркает, а потом слегка ухмыляется. Я бросаю на него убийственный взгляд.

— Ха-ха… Однажды ты должна будешь мне объяснить, почему ты так на нее злишься, моя Ле… — он застывает, удивленно распахивает глаза и, наконец, вздыхает: — О. Действительно. Хлоя в твоем классе, да? Зная тебя, можно предположить, что ты регулярно с ней схлестываешься. Это не делает ее более выносимой.

Проницательно… и странным образом к месту. Тем более что впервые я сознательно послала Хлою подальше вскоре после встречи с Черным Котом, или же на следующий день после нашего первого настоящего успеха в качестве защитников Парижа. Еще под впечатлением нашей победы я сбила спесь с этой ведьмы перед всем классом. Я коротко улыбаюсь при воспоминании. Тот спор кажется сегодня таким поверхностным…

— Она не ожидала, что я начинаю закаляться на ее попытках испортить мне жизнь, — выдыхаю я. — Я с детского сада почти систематически оказывалась в одном классе с ней, и поверь, она измывалась надо мной. Ладно, мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?

— С детского сада? Вау! Даже представить не могу.

Он вдруг становится задумчивым. Я прикусываю щеку — _блин_. Несколько недель назад он сказал мне, что его семья много путешествовала, и поэтому он снова должен уехать.

_Невезение, говоришь? И я, постоянно совершаю оплошности…_

Я вдруг осознаю, что у него, вероятно, никогда не было связей, как у меня — в школе или в квартале. Конечно, Хлоя преследовала меня всё время обучения, но это также касается и моих друзей, таких как Нино, Иван, Роза или Милен. Даже других учеников я регулярно встречала в коридорах школы или во время межклассовых практических работ. Черный Кот же, вероятно, никогда не знал этого чувства надежности, когда растешь в одном и том же месте, окруженный одними и теми же одноклассниками, одними и теми же друзьями.

_Это… грустно?_

— Но… Да. Поговорим о другом, — произносит Черный Кот с таким видом, словно отвлекся от далеких воспоминаний. — По-прежнему никаких новостей от Геймера?

— По-прежнему нет. Но если они позволяют себе не торопиться, значит, тюрьма Изгнанника еще держится.

Я глубоко вдыхаю и подхожу к краю крыши, уперев кулаки в бедра. Обвожу взглядом открывающийся перед нами пейзаж. Лишенный электричества, эвакуирующийся Париж предстает странно тихим и темным, если не считать гудения полицейских фургонов и вспышек мигалок. Марсово Поле размечено кратерами, точно так же, как было, когда я покидала его. В центре под наблюдением гигантского неподвижного робота Геймера команда, организованная Максом, похоже, в разгаре мозговой атаки. Другие акуманизированные, которые не заняты эвакуацией города, рассеялись по площади, как и мы в ожидании хорошей новости.

— Что ты думаешь об этом?

— О чем, моя Леди?

Энтузиазм Черного Кота был очевиден во время нашего разговора с Баблером и Леди Вайфай, но я предпочитаю убедиться.

— Обо всем этом сотрудничестве. О том, что Бражник привлек гражданских сражаться рядом с нами. Даже если с их полного согласия… Вначале у меня было много сомнений в правильности этого.

Ворча от усилия, Черный Кот поднимается и встает рядом со мной. Сопя, он созерцает собрание свежим взглядом. Кажется, он серьезно размышляет над вопросом, а потом шепчет:

— Мне тоже было неспокойно. Но мы здесь ничего не контролируем, не так ли? И я уже видел некоторых акуманизированных в действии. По крайней мере, в этом состоянии они располагают защитой, которой у них не было бы в обычном облике посреди этого бардака. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на этой стороне. Теперь надо позаботиться, чтобы они не совершили неосторожного шага и вернулись живыми и здоровыми.

Он скрещивает руки и улыбается:

— Но вспомни, что недавно сказал Баблер. Они все испугались во время последнего сражения. Думаю, в будущем они будут гораздо осторожнее.

Его слова полны здравого смысла, и я со своей стороны пришла к такому же рассуждению. Но думаю, мне было необходимо услышать это от напарника, чтобы действительно в это поверить.

— В любом случае, я в них верю. А ты нет?

Решительный взгляд Черного Кота успокаивает меня и одновременно возвращает мотивацию. Но я подозреваю, что он так прагматичен, потому что не знает моих одноклассников в настоящей жизни. Тем лучше, ему явно было сложно сохранить трезвый рассудок и после того, как он раскрыл мою личность.

— Нет, конечно, я верю в них, — отвечаю я немного безмятежнее. — Но они сильно рассчитывают на нас, и я хотела убедиться, что мы с тобой на одной волне.

— Никогда не сомневайся в этом, моя Леди, — шепчет он, почти урча.

Он возвращает внимание к Марсову Полю. Его плечи понемногу напрягаются, улыбка гаснет. Глаза с кошачьим зрачком становятся подозрительными, испытующими. Я знаю эти признаки — он оценивает врага.

— Ты думаешь о том, что сказала Невидимка?

— Ммм. Среди этих людей есть сын Бражника, — мрачно выдыхает он.

— Или дочь? Невидимка сказала «ребенок Бражника», но это может быть кто угодно: один из акуманизированных, солдат, завербованный Черным Рыцарем, или даже один из волонтеров, помогающих Рожекопу. И с таким же успехом это может быть взрослый! Если подумать, возможно, Бражник гораздо более старый, чем мы думаем, и его дети старше нас…

— В общем, мы думали, что получили ценную зацепку, но оказалось, это возвращение к исходной позиции?

Черный Кот душераздирающе вздыхает:

— А, лучше пока об этом не думать. Только зря переживаем.

— Эм… Черный Кот, Ледибаг?

Я слышу, как за спиной открывается молния моей сумки. Появляется Вайзз с пирожным в лапках. Я слабо улыбаюсь. Тикки была очень придирчива, когда мы решили взять запасы сыра и печенья, и она явно не ошиблась насчет предпочтений Вайзза: печенье с водорослями — особенное блюдо, добытое из отдела «экзотическая кухня» — уже неслабо надкушено.

— Поскольку вы обсуждаете стратегию… Я недавно был не совсем откровенен с вами. Поскольку рядом находились бабочки и Невидимка, я предпочел умолчать.

— Мы тебя слушаем…

Вайзз выглядит гораздо более оживленным, чем во время моего сражения на этом же самом Марсовом Поле. Это утешает.

— Я исчезал не для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Не в первую очередь. На самом деле я собирался поместить Шкатулку в надежное место.

Черный Кот дергается, побледнев.

— О, действительно! Взрыв в квартире Мастера Фу!

_Что?!_

Черный Кот ловит мой изумленный взгляд и спешит объяснить:

— Изгнанник устроил ловушку в своей квартире на случай, если я приду забрать свой Камень Чудес. Слишком долго объяснять, но… считай, именно так Бражник понял, кто я. И что мне надо отдать Кольцо.

Я чувствую, что он настороже. Полагаю, из-за того, что не хочет выдать свою личность, дав мне слишком много деталей. Я молча киваю, и он снова с беспокойством обращается к Вайззу:

— А Шкатулка…

— Она нетронута, — заверяет квами-черепаха. — Честно говоря, чтобы уничтожить такой артефакт и хранящиеся внутри Камни Чудес, требуется гораздо больше. Но я Армилляр Щит, и моим долгом является проследить, чтобы Шкатулка никогда не попала в плохие руки. Я отправился, как только смог. Бражник заметил меня на обратном пути, и я не сумел оторваться от его аватаров, несмотря на все усилия.

Я снова вижу, как маленькая сфера щита Вайзза лавирует между дымоходов и крыш Парижа, когда громадная волна бабочек сметает всё на своем пути в надежде догнать. Вот так скрытность!

Вайзз нервно порхает.

— Я боялся, что загоню его к вам раньше, чем Плагг и Тикки восстановят силы, и побольше петлял! Я сделал всё, чтобы избежать кварталов, в которых еще оставались люди, но мы столько всего разрушили!

Я поднимаю ладонь чашей, как с Тикки, и Вайзз, поколебавшись, садится в нее. Он поднимает ко мне маленькое встревоженное лицо.

— Ты хорошо действовал, Вайзз. Не твоя вина, что Бражник… упрямый.

— Можно даже сказать, как мул, — добавляет Черный Кот. — Как подумаю, что он позволил себе предложить нам сделку сразу после того, как напал на нас. Но, по крайней мере, ты выбрался живой и невредимый…

Вайзз посылает нам слабую усмешку. Теперь я уверена: его взгляд более живой, и аура, которую он испускает, неуловимо отличается. Он по-прежнему такой же маленький в моей ладони, однако словно излучает новую энергию, более мощную, более… _напористую_? Я не находилась с ним в прямом контакте, когда он остановил волну бабочек, но его щит мне показался тоже более прочным, чем во время нашего сражения с Мастером Фу.

— Тебе, похоже, лучше, да?

— Да, — с улыбкой соглашается он. — Когда я ушел искать их, мои братья и сестры отдали мне часть своих сил.

— Твои «братья и сестры»? Хочешь сказать, другие квами? — с любопытством спрашивает Черный Кот. — Я думал, они спали в Шкатулке, как в зимней спячке?

— Они и спят по-прежнему. Но именно так мы действуем во время кризиса. Главное — защитить Шкатулку. В качестве Армилляра Щита я могу использовать их энергию, пока они спят. Это… немного похоже на то, как если бы они были здесь, со мной.

Он простодушно улыбается, такую улыбку я видела у него, только когда он разговаривал с Тикки в добрые времена. Надо думать, квами действительно составляют маленькую семью. И подумать только, они почти никогда не видятся…

— Значит, поэтому Бражник преследовал тебя, — восклицает Черный Кот. — Чтобы узнать, где находится Шкатулка? Но что, если он воспользуется этой суматохой, чтобы поискать ее?

— Никакого риска, Черный Кот, — убежденно и даже категорично отвечает Вайзз. — Всё, что я могу вам сказать по этому поводу: Шкатулка сейчас в надежном месте.

Напарник кивает, его расширившиеся глаза неподвижно застыли, как у заметившей добычу кошки. Я терпеливо жду: так всегда бывает, когда он готовится озвучить идею, которую считает гениальной. Хорошую или плохую…

— Но тогда… А что, если позвать сражаться других квами?

Я молчу, застигнутая врасплох. Его серьезное лицо озаряется, и он с энтузиазмом добавляет:

— Ну да! Что может быть несомненней того, что другие Армилляры вернут их Хранителя?

— Черный Кот, мы не можем решать это в одиночку! Не нам открывать Шкатулку!

— Нет, это обязанность Хранителя. И Вайзз — Армилляр Щит, кроме того что его квами. Из разговора с Мастером Фу я понял, что их роли аналогичны.

— Черный Кот говорит правду, — соглашается Вайзз. — А кроме того, не Хранителю выбирать, какой квами должен начать действовать и с каким Носителем. Ролью Хранителя является распределить две Звезды, но для Армилляров — иначе. Мастер Фу должен защищать и открывать Шкатулку, когда того требует ситуация, оставаясь нейтральным в процессе выбора Носителей Армилляров.

— Вот как?

_А кто тогда распределяет Камни Чудес Армилляров?_

— Однако…

Вайзз откусывает печенье и долго жует его, потерявшись в мыслях. Наконец, он качает головой:

— Нет. Мой Мастер впадает в дикую ярость, оказываясь рядом с Носителем или квами. Мы обнаружили это недавно с Ледибаг… Боюсь, если мы разбудим одного из моих братьев, чтобы помочь нам, мой Мастер станет еще более могущественным и неуправляемым.

Я морщусь от воспоминания о предыдущем сражении. Когда я вернулась на Марсово Поле, акуманизированные держали под контролем ситуацию и Изгнанник, казалось, утратил скорость, стал менее агрессивным. Но с того мгновения, когда я снова появилась, его ярость и сила превзошли все ожидания. Климатика расплатилась за новые разрушительные атаки, и это вынудило нас оставить меня на скамье запасных, пока мы не обдумаем другие возможности.

_Счастье еще, что в его глазах акуманизированные, похоже, не имеют значения. Иначе Бражник уже подписал бы нам смертный приговор своей армией..._

— Вайзз прав, — объявляю я. — Мы даже не знаем, как отреагирует Изгнанник, когда мы будем атаковать его вдвоем… А третий Носитель и к тому же новичок? Это было бы слишком опасно для него!

Черный Кот с ворчанием признает себя побежденным:

— Согласен. Плохая идея.

— К тому же, — продолжает Вайзз, — найти достойного человека за столь короткое время было бы сложной задачей. Они сейчас почти все акуманизированы Бражником.

— Что? Хочешь сказать, остальные могли бы стать…

— Посмотрите сами, — подтверждает Вайзз с бледной улыбкой.

Он откусывает печенье и показывает на Марсово Поле. Несколько часов назад снег перестал падать, и луна проникла сквозь облака. Свет от генераторных агрегатов и нескольких оставшихся рдеющих костров создает странную атмосферу. Посреди наполовину разрушенных зданий, среди кратеров, вырытых недавним сражением, время кажется будто подвешенным.

Страшила и Каменное Сердце устроились в стороне: Милен в облике розового монстра, ростом не больше кошки — признак того, что она спокойна, — свернулась в больших каменистых ладонях Ивана, который, неподвижный и сонный, не сводит с нее влюбленного взгляда. Немного дальше Антибаг вышагивает туда-сюда, ворча по поводу своих подпаленных волос. Невидимка терпеливо ее слушает, но, похоже, лукаво наслаждается тем, что исчезает и появляется там, где Хлоя не ждет.

Разлучник и Хроногёрл соревнуются в армрестлинге под руководством Баблера и Леди Вайфай, тогда как Рипост наблюдает за ними с равнодушным видом, натачивая свой меч. Сидящую рядом с ней Климатику подлечила Принцесса Аромат, и ее ожоги теперь совсем легкие. Впрочем, кажется, она еще под анестезирующим — и эйфорическим — действием целебного тумана, судя по ее мечтательному взгляду и цвету кожи — не ледяной синевы, а по-прежнему слегка розовому.

В центре площади, окруженный массой собранных — или же созданных? — по случаю энергоблоков и экранов, Натаниэль Рисовальщик склонился над своим планшетом, который сейчас будто стол, столешница которого кишит знаками. Рядом с ним оживленно шушукаются Пикселятор фотограф и Макс Геймер. Подключенный к планшету и к сотне энергоблоков, Марков, маленький робот Макса, летает туда-сюда, судя по его красному цвету, тоже акуманизированный.

Мне вспоминаются слова Макса Геймера:

_«Ледибаг объяснила нам, что Изгнанник изначально был вашим другом. Мы разработали план, чтобы успокоить его, не слишком ему навредив, но сначала надо улучшить несколько параметров…»_

Я хмурюсь, заинтригованная столькими тайнами. Но я благодарна нашей удаче: все акуманизированные невредимы или почти невредимы. Некоторые заканчивают перевязывать поверхностные раны, другие убивают время или восстанавливают силы в ожидании объявления от команды Геймера. Несколько альтруистов снова отправились на улицы и в соседнюю больницу, чтобы быть полезными — как Рефлекта, Принцесса Аромат и Мим, чьи силы оказались не слишком функциональны в крупномасштабном сражении.

— Они блистают каждый по-своему, — задумчиво произносит Вайзз. — И кроме того, все они наделены очень сильными чувствами и духом. Не говоря уже об их храбрости и самоотверженности. Среди них… да, я вижу несколько потенциальных Носителей Армилляра.

— Я думал, изначально Бражник выбрал их за их недостатки? — удивляется Черный Кот. — Или за их злоключения?

— Не совсем… В любом случае, не только. В какой-то момент все они почувствовали себя беспомощными или возмущенными, и их уныние позволило Бражнику выследить их, а потом контролировать. Но что касается Чемпионов — так называли солдат Мотылька прежде, — их силы берут начало в их сердце и душе. Это та же самая сила, что питает квами и позволяет войти в симбиоз с Камнем Чудес.

— «Питает квами»? «Симбиоз»? Что это значит?

Поскольку у Черного Кота не более понимающий вид, чем у меня, квами кивает:

— Действительно, я забыл, что вы еще начинающие Носители. В нормальных обстоятельствах я не имею права распространяться на эту тему. Ваши квами должны объяснить вам, когда они посчитают полезным, но учитывая обстоятельства… Черный Кот, возможно, ты можешь понять — ты, кто уже _отказывался_?

Он подчеркивает интонацией последнее слово. Черный Кот несколько мгновений выглядит сомневающимся, а потом с мрачным видом кивает.

— Да. Когда я сказал: «Я отказываюсь от тебя», — и снял Кольцо, Плагг исчез. Даже если он не был согласен, в чем я уверен.

— Именно. Мы, квами, обладаем мощью, о которой вы даже не подозреваете, но мы остаемся подчиненными нашему Камню Чудес. Без связи, которая объединяет нас с нашим Носителем, мы становимся почти безобидными. Когда связь сильная и старая, чтобы разорвать ее, надо отречься четко и вслух. Когда связь недавняя, порой бывает достаточно твердой мысли.

Вайзз лишь украдкой бросает взгляд в мою сторону, и я вздрагиваю. Намекает ли он на начало моей связи с Тикки? Наша первая неудача с Каменным Сердцем была столь мучительной для меня, что я сняла Серьги, глубоко убежденная, что недостойна их. И моя квами тут же исчезла.

Вайзз в курсе? Это Тикки рассказала ему?

— Чем сильнее связь, тем больше развиваются наши способности, — продолжает Вайзз. — Чем более зрелым, мудрым и опытным становится Носитель, тем больше сила его души отражается в Камне Чудес, и тем сильнее квами может проявиться в вашем мире. Таким образом силы, пробужденные в трансформации, удесятеряются. Но если вдруг Носитель _отказывается_ , мы становимся ничем. Мы исчезаем, пока Носитель не позовет нас снова… Или пока кто-то другой не станет Носителем и в свою очередь трансформируется. Тогда предыдущий Носитель забывает. И цикл возобновляется.

Он касается Нефритовой Чешуйки, которую привязал к своему панцирю.

— Мой Мастер боялся, что объединяющая нас связь позволит Бражнику получить власть надо мной, как было с Нууру. Он отказался от Камня Чудес, чтобы избежать такой трагедии. Поэтому я был таким уставшим недавно, Ледибаг. Без энергетической связи с моим Мастером, я должен был исчезнуть в Камне Чудес до его следующего призыва. Однако мой долг Армилляра Щита преобладает, и я смог поддерживать себя в этой реальности. Шкатулка и мои братья всегда рассчитывают на меня…

Мы с Черным Котом переглядываемся. А ведь Вайзз не должен был «распространяться»… Сколько еще всего мы не знаем?

Вайзз мечтательно вздрагивает, а потом продолжает:

— Всё это к тому, что некоторые люди обладают достаточной силой души, чтобы однажды стать Носителем. И именно эту силу души Бражник обращает на питание своей акумы и создание Чемпиона. Он может создать одного и идеально контролировать его, как делал до сих пор, или же он может создать нескольких и позволить им действовать по своему усмотрению.

— Поэтому сегодня акуманизированные настолько «индивидуальны»? — спрашивает Черный Кот. — И поэтому их силы изменились по сравнению с первой акуманизацией?

Я расширяю глаза, поняв, что он подразумевает. Алья молится на интернет и социальные сети, и в облике Леди Вайфай она сумела разработать одновременно интуитивный и эффективный способ коммуникации, благодаря копирующимся наушникам. Принцесса Аромат обрела целительный туман, поскольку Роза — неисправимая мечтательница с щедрым сердцем. Ким — спортсмен, и Разлучник сохранил крылья и ловкость, и даже получил лук, достойный этого имени, теперь, когда его любовное разочарование в прошлом. А остальные!

— Свобода воли Чемпионов влияет на их способности, — соглашается Вайзз. — И возможности здесь бесконечны. Достаточно, чтобы они просто в это верили. Вы окружены отличными напарниками, Ледибаг, Черный Кот. Какая жалость, что Бражник пытался сделать из них ваших врагов.

Голос Вайзза немного дрожит.

— И поэтому мой хозяин столь могущественный акуманизированный. У него около двух веков опыта, он знает куда больше вас и Бражника вместе взятых. Но сожаления, которые он хранит в глубине сердца… Они сейчас пожирают его. Боюсь, он не оправится от этого. Ни один человек не должен жить так долго, даже Хранители. Он должен был передать это бремя еще десятилетия назад.

— Почему он этого не сделал? — шепчет Черный Кот.

У меня уже есть предположение, каким может быть ответ, благодаря полупризнаниям Мастера Фу во время нашей первой официальной встречи. Что-то про ошибку в прошлом, про разрушение школы — «храма»? — откуда он происходил.

— Он последний из Хранителей, — с сожалением произносит Вайзз. — Поскольку Шкатулка неполна, он не может передать ее преемнику, назначаемому только после его смерти. Но он также Носитель Камня Чудес Черепахи, а мои Носители всегда отличались сверхъестественным долголетием.

— Значит, пока Мотылек и Павлин не найдутся, он обречен следить за Шкатулкой?

Вайзз кивает, становясь всё мрачнее:

— Хранитель не просто так должен соблюдать нейтралитет: он стареет и умирает, и Шкатулка находит ему преемника, когда он исчезает. Но в день, когда всё казалось потерянным, чтобы защитить меня и моих братьев, Мастер Фу с полным сознанием решил стать моим Носителем.

— Теперь я лучше понимаю, почему Изгнанник стремится заполучить _всех_ квами, — выдыхаю я. — Он хочет получить возможность закрыть Шкатулку навсегда и освободиться от этой задачи. И, как в случае с любым другим акуманизированным, его желание превращается в одержимость.

Квами-черепаха удрученно опускает взгляд:

— Видели бы вы его в молодости. Он мечтал спасти мир, восстановить мир и Равновесие повсюду, где проходил. Но он стал Хранителем, не имея настоящей подготовки. И мы потеряли Дуусу Павлина и Нууру Мотылька. Этого никогда не должно было случиться. Никогда. Мне так жаль. Эта история выше ваших сил…

Я заставляю себя улыбнуться:

— Мы найдем твоих братьев, Вайзз. И вернем сегодня Мастера Фу. Обещаю.

Черный Кот задумчиво кивает:

— Кстати, есть идея, как за это взяться? Надо разрушить какой-то особенный предмет, как с предыдущими акуманизированными? Поскольку в этом случае я бы поставил на его громадный рюкзак. Оттуда он достает свои взрывчатые пергаменты.

— Я почти уверена, что Рипост процарапала рюкзак Мастера Фу во время своей смертоносной атаки, — сообщаю я. — Однако ничего не произошло. И я не вижу, какой еще предмет на нем мог бы приютить акуму.

Меня терзает странное предчувствие после последнего столкновения с Изгнанником.

— Вайзз, а… Изгнанник может быть сам вместилищем акумы?

— Нет!

Я обмениваюсь с Черным Котом подозрительным взглядом, он озадаченно хмурится: Вайзз ответил почти моментально, не думая.

— Я хочу сказать… Нет, поскольку это невозможно, — исправляется квами-черепаха. — И Мастер Фу не стал бы так подставляться. Но, когда его заметил Бражник, у него был с собой старый рюкзак. Я уверен, именно он — акуманизированный предмет. По-другому быть не может. Его надо уничтожить, а не просто поцарапать.

— Положись на нас, — ободряюще шепчу я.

Вайзз доблестно проглатывает остатки печенья и снова роется в моей сумке: судя по звукам, которые оттуда доносятся, он набрасывается на второе пирожное. Как Тикки немного раньше, он делает запасы перед предстоящей битвой. Черный Кот в последний раз сморкается.

— Если акуманизированный предмет действительно его рюкзак, это объясняет его вид древнего паломника… Хорошо, — он долго потягивается. — Значит, надо лишь попробовать еще раз. Отнять у него рюкзак и разнести его на клочки, просто на всякий случай. Если не сработает, будем думать. С катаклизмом это просто детские игры!

Я не решаюсь ему возразить — я боюсь, всё не так просто. Изгнанник уже обладал впечатляющей мощью, когда я была против него одна. Чем он станет, когда мы, двое Носителей Звезды, нападем на него?

Черный Кот сгруппировывается на краю крыши, и его хвост хлещет воздух, пока он изучает Марсово Поле. Позабавленная, я скрещиваю руки и решаю включиться в игру:

— Я говорила себе то же самое, когда сражалась с ним, Котенок. Я постоянно думала о тебе.

— Правда? — восклицает он, сверкая глазами. — Значит, тебе действительно меня не хватало?

_О, это слишком соблазнительно._

— Скорее я говорила себе: «Хоть бы он наложил свои грязные лапы на этот рюкзак, и всё закончилось»…

Напарник застывает, а потом раздраженно прищуривается:

— Очаровательно, моя Леди. Просто очаровательно! Но я все-таки восприму это как комплимент.

Он — наконец — улыбается по-настоящему. Я вновь обретаю прежнего Черного Кота, беззаботного сердцееда. Я вдруг понимаю, что этот Черный Кот понемногу исчезал в течение последних недель и наших неудачных попыток найти Бражника. Этот отъезд — настоящая беда для него.

— Я _знаю_ , что тебе меня не хватало, Ледибаг.

Он дарит мне хищную улыбку, и я хохочу. Я чувствую, как мой лоб теплеет от воспоминания о его губах на моей коже. Я отвожу взгляд и пожимаю плечами, сражаясь со смущением. Я не хочу делиться с ним моими тревогами или вопросами по поводу Мастера Фу, акуманизированных или даже _нас_. Он и так уже достаточно страдает из-за своего неизбежного отъезда.

_Оставаться безмятежной. Воодушевленной. Боевой. Теперь моя задача поддерживать его._

— Ладно, хорошо, мне тебя не хватало, Котенок. Совсем немного. В конце концов… Что это за сражение без твоего неподражаемого _когтя_?

— О, мило!

Знакомый голос снизу призывает нас к порядку.

— Эй! Ледибаг, Черный Кот! — кричит Алья. — Что вы там делаете наверху? Макс уже заканчивает. Спускайтесь!

Идя к центру площади, Леди Вайфай читает крошечную полоску бумаги, потом комкает ее в кулаке. Она взглядом благодарит голубя, сидящего на ее предплечье, и вестник тут же улетает.

— Месье Рамье еще раз извиняется, Черный Кот, — бросает Алья через плечо. — Он не стал бы настаивать, если бы не забыл, что у тебя аллергия на перья… Хотя я нахожу его манеру извиняться довольно ироничной, — она корчит позабавленную гримасу. — Как с ним тяжело! Я ведь и ему тоже давала наушник! Ему достаточно было позвонить тебе!

Оставаясь в десятке метров позади, Черный Кот пожимает плечами, с мрачной миной решительно скрестив руки. Уверена, он не дышал всё то краткое время, что птица была здесь.

— Не страшно, Леди Вайфай.

— Однако я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы эту информацию не слили. С одними только соцсетями у меня будет работы по горло.

— Знаешь, это не так уж серьезно…

Черный Кот догоняет нас одним маленьким шагом и бросает на меня короткий взгляд: мы с ним думаем об одном и том же.

_Скоро это будет уже неважно._

— Как это «не так серьезно»? — возмущается Алья, яростно стуча по экрану мобильника. — Только не хватало, чтобы самая большая слабость Черного Кота стала известна всему Парижу! Поверь, завтра ни интернет, ни кто другой не вспомнит об этом, слово Леди Вайфай!

_— О-о-о-о, Ледибаг, Черный Кот!_

Наш разговор внезапно прерывает высокий металлический голос. Красная молния приносится из центра площади и принимается летать вокруг нас.

_— Я так рад снова вас видеть! Мне вас сильно не хватало, надеюсь, у вас всё хорошо!_

Черный Кот, наконец, веселеет.

— Здравствуй, Марков! Или ты предпочитаешь Робустус?

Маленький робот делает пируэт, его глаза-пиксели встают домиком. Снабженный вторым зажимом и двойным пропеллером, он выглядит улучшенным по сравнению с тем, когда Макс брал его с собой в коллеж в последний раз. Если это только не результат новой акуманизации?

_— Марков — это имя, которое дал мне мой друг Макс!_

— Естественно!

Марков подлетает стукнуть зажимом по предложенному кулаку Черного Кота, потом грациозно склоняется передо мной:

_— Прекрасная дама, какая честь служить вам!_

Неподалеку раздается взрыв хохота. Геймер с широкой улыбкой идет нам навстречу.

— Извините манеры Маркова, он слишком долго наблюдал за Черным Рыцарем.

— _Да!_ — подтверждает маленький робот. — _Сир Черный Рыцарь в большом почтении у гражданских сегодня, так что я пытаюсь действовать как он! Черт возьми!_

— Марков, у нас еще есть проблема калибровки. Можешь снова запустить фазу расчета? Я объясню ситуацию нашим друзьям.

_— Слушаюсь, монсеньор!_

Робот отбывает к энергоблокам, радостно щелкая зажимами.

_— Ага! Вперед, на врага!_

При его приближении Натаниэль Рисовальщик поднимает взгляд и посылает ему задумчивую улыбку, после чего снова погружается в создание наброска в компании Пикселятора. Макс растроганно смеется вслед своему роботу, а потом вздыхает и снова становится серьезным. Он снимает стилизованные очки в форме бабочки и трет глаза. У него истощенный вид.

— Хорошо… С чего начать?

— Мы уже знаем, что вам удалось изолировать Изгнанника в параллельной вселенной Пикселятора, — говорю я. — Чего мы не можем понять, так это что вы делаете с… со всем этим?

Макс надевает очки обратно и замечает сомнение — даже изумление в случае Черного Кота — на наших лицах в отношении того, что окружает его команду: более-менее организованная куча экранов, энергоблоки, пульты управления, автомобильные аккумуляторы и тьма других электроаппаратов, соединенных реками кабелей с громадными генераторами, расставленными по всему краю площади. И всё подсоединено к гигантскому роботу Геймера. Всё мигает, дует, позвякивает и урчит без остановки.

— О! Да, точно! Короче говоря, параллельный мир Пикселятора идеален для того, чтобы содержать кого-то столь опасного, как Изгнанник. Как только его сфотографируют, он появляется в его альбоме и уже не может выйти без согласия Пикселятора. Там нет ни гражданских, ни зданий, которые надо защищать, а физические законы такие же, как в нашем мире. Так что мы с самого начала подумали, а не лучше ли всем нам собраться там, чтобы сразиться с ним. Неприятность в том, что этот виртуальный мир совершенно пустой, без каких-либо опор и преград, чтобы защитить нас. Такая сила, как у Климатики, устроит там кровопролитие, но и такие бомбы, как у Изгнанника, тоже. Я уже не говорю о таких воинах, как вы, привыкших рассчитывать на рельеф и окружающие объекты, чтобы противостоять противникам и перемещаться.

— Правда, что ли? — заявляет Черный кот.

Только вот чувство юмора у Макса обратно пропорционально его интеллекту. Ирония Черного Кота проходит мимо него, и он торопится обосновать:

— Если хочешь статистику, знай, что по нашим с Марковым подсчетам около восьмидесяти шести процентов ваших миссий проходили там, где…

— Хорошо-хорошо, Геймер, мы верим тебе, — спешу я прервать его, пока он не погрузился в обзор цифр, которые невозможно проверить. — К чему ты ведешь?

— Здесь вступает Натаниэль — прошу прощения, Рисовальщик. Он переработал свой планшет и соединил его с фотоальбомом Пикселятора, тогда как мы с Марковым занялись оптимизацией обмена данных, чтобы предоставить им достаточно оперативной памяти — с чем связано окружающее нас оборудование. Вайфай и Аудиматрица постарались добиться для нас оптимальной спутниковой связи: мы смогли получить картографию в реальном времени и с точностью до метра всей зоны!

Усталость Макса понемногу уступила место явному возбуждению, которое остается непостижимым для нас. От этой тарабарщины у Черного Кота столь же растерянный вид, как у меня.

— И… что?

_— Запуск третьей фазы. Соединение идет полным ходом._

При звуке нейтрального механического голоса Маркова, все видимые экраны зажигаются. Робот Геймера урчит, энергоблоки вокруг громко свистят — настолько, что в итоге перекрывают гудение генераторов. Остальные акуманизированные поднимают головы, раздается несколько воодушевленных свистков. Пикселятор и Рисовальщик остаются в выжидательной позиции, тогда как Макс ликует:

— Вселенная Пикселятора уже не будет пустой. Мы воссоздаем там весь Париж, как площадку для сражения! Дело в том, что…

По всей площади проносится шипение, и внезапно воцаряется темнота. В течение нескольких секунд можно различить только голубоватое сияние планшета Рисовальщика, который в досаде надувает щеки. Пикселятор рядом с ним делает нетерпеливый жест, сопровождаемый ругательством.

 _— Перезагрузка процедуры…_ _**Тысяча чертей**!_

Инициированная Марковым волна энергии потрясает площадь, и все присутствующие машины снова начинают работать. Освещение возвращается, генераторы удваивают усилия.

— …Дело в том, что нам не хватает мощности процессора и, следовательно, стабильности, — в заключение выдыхает Макс. — Проект Париж-Пиксель еще более требовательный, чем мы ожидали. Вайфай, у тебя есть новости?

Стоящая немного в стороне Алья бормочет, ее телефон висит перед ней. Она буквально погребена под голограммами — окна открыты на социальных сетях, чатах, рядах вычислений, бегущих списках…

— Мм? Аудиматрица и Рожекоп по-прежнему на переговорах с министром. Я уже почти готова привлечь Антибаг для ускорения процесса.

Макс с раздосадованным видом чешет голову:

— Серьезно? Давай. Когда есть универсальное оружие, жаль не использовать его в переговорах.

— Ты прав! Просто с оружием массового поражения надо обращаться аккуратно. Позволь мне.

Леди Вайфай хлопает в ладони, и все голограммы тут же устремляются к ее экрану, чтобы исчезнуть в нем. Она хватает телефон на лету и радостно улыбается нам, после чего поворачивается, ища кого-то взглядом.

— Эй, Хлоя! Мне надо, чтобы ты позвонила отцу!

Издалека раздраженно вопит скрипучий голос:

— Опять! Чего ты хочешь на этот раз, четырехглазая? Чуда?

Леди Вайфай устремляется к Антибаг:

— Почти! Разрешения для доступа к правительственным серверам и использования их оперативной памяти…

— Что?!

— Не беспокойся, мы приготовим тебе текст. Меня послали Макс и Ледибаг.

Молчание. Затем Хлоя гордо и жеманно произносит:

— Хорошо, если Ледибаг просит, я займусь! — и сразу же визгливый голос продолжает, далеко не так слащаво: — Присылай свой текст, четырехглазая, и предоставь всё профессионалам!

— Проклятая Хлоя, — восклицает Макс. — В кои-то веки ее болтовня может быть полезной, и она еще заставляет себя упрашивать…

— Она в самом деле назвала себя представительницей Ледибаг? — спрашивает Черный Кот.

— Даже ее правой рукой! С ее костюмом Антибаг, беспардонностью и папочкой мэром, у нее все козыри на руках. Впрочем, мы не жалуемся, СМИ и компетентные органы не поверили бы нам так быстро без помощи мэра. А кто, по-вашему, убедил мэра дать нам карт-бланш?

Хлоя с Альей возвращаются в центр площади, Сабрина за ними по пятам. Держа руку на наушнике, Антибаг слушает Леди Вайфай надменно, но не перебивая.

— Теперь Аудиматрица пользуется доверием журналистов и в прямом эфире информирует население о рисках и предписаниях безопасности. Рожекоп возглавляет совместную эвакуационную работу полицейских и Черных Солдат, которыми управляет Рыцарь…

— Алло, папа? Да, я знаю, что ты очень занят, но я тоже, представь себе!

Все замолкают, прислушиваясь к раздражающему голосу Хлои.

— Этому бедному Геймеру и его банде снова нужна наша помощь, и он спрашивает, не мог бы ты отключить брандмаузеры…

— Брандмауэры, — мягко поправляет ее Сабрина. — Они называются «брандмауэры»…

— Да, хорошо, ладно! Папа, я только что отправила тебе список нужных департаментов. Значит, надо отключить их брандмауэры и… Гррр, но что от этого изменится, папа? Мы подростки, думаешь, нас интересуют досье с секретной информацией? Мы тут в разгаре битвы! Мы сражаемся за город!

Антибаг продолжает разглагольствования по телефону — речь, подсказанная Альей, которую она явно приукрашивает. Леди Вайфай показывает нам большой палец. Макс кивает и идет к оперативному центру.

— Натаниэль рисует так быстро, как может, а Марков помогает ему благодаря спутниковым снимкам, но они не могут изобрести мега-сервер в одиночку, а чтобы заставить вращаться такую вселенную, нам не хватает мощности. Все доступные информационные ресурсы будут хороши, чтобы стабилизировать проект. Скрестим пальцы за Антибаг, чтобы она облегчила нам задачу!

— Значит, если я правильно понял, виртуальный мир, который вы создаете, не держится на ногах? — спрашивает Черный Кот.

— Это немного слишком поспешный вывод… но да, система постоянно перегревается и зависает, когда Натаниэль и Венсан — прощу прощения, Рисовальщик и Пикселятор — пытаются объединить свои миры. Мы предполагаем, это из-за того, что нам не хватает мощности процессора, нам нужен хотя бы дополнительный Марков.

Маленький робот поделает к нам:

— Я опечален, Макс, но я не могу корректно сделать копию себя за время нашего тайм-аута… Черт возьми?

— Я знаю, приятель, — с улыбкой отвечает Геймер. — В любом случае, ты уникален.

По-прежнему задумчивый, Черный Кот бормочет:

— А что, если это альбом Пикселятора не предназначен для такой нагрузки?

Я хмурюсь:

— Черный Кот, это же одно и то же, нет?

Макс на несколько мгновений задумывается.

— Не совсем. Мы с Пикселятором исходили из принципа, что его вселенная словно чистый лист электронной таблицы: бесконечный и способный вместить всё, если есть хороший инструмент.

— А если он все-таки не таков? — говорит Черный Кот. — Возможно, твой чистый лист не настолько большой или не настолько прочный, в конечном счете?

Макс расширяет глаза. Двойной пропеллер Маркова ускоряется.

— Что навело тебя на эту мысль, Черный Кот?

— Я был пленником в мире Пикселятора — даже два раза. В первый раз я был в гражданском облике и со спутником, из-за чего не мог трансформироваться, не спалившись. Но во второй раз я был Черным Котом и не долго думая использовал катаклизм на единственном, до чего мог дотронуться: на земле. Вселенная разом уничтожилась целиком, и все пленники освободились, даже те, кто был заперт не со мной.

— И, конечно же, Пикселятор не мог этого помнить, — бормочет Макс, задумавшись.

Я, наконец, понимаю, к чему ведет Черный Кот. Катаклизм обладает громадной мощью разрушения, которую мы еще не до конца определили — впрочем, возможно, это зависит от желания Черного Кота? — но его действие обычно останавливается на физических границах затронутого предмета, независимо от его величины. Если бы вселенная Пикселятора была бесконечна, в лучшем случае Черный Кот выбрался бы из альбома один, в худшем — катаклизм был бы лишь частично эффективен, растворившись в бесконечности указанной вселенной.

— Объясни, — требует Макс, таща Черного Кота к оперативному центру. — Как ты сделал? Куда ударил? Я хочу всё знать, чтобы по максимуму обезопасить наш план. Есть ли возможность увидеть катаклизм в действии вблизи?

— Э… То есть…

В то же мгновение к нам возвращаются Леди Вайфай и Баблер. Алья сияет:

— Геймер! Антибаг сделала, что могла. Аудиматрица и Рожекоп будут ковать железо, пока горячо. Если немного повезет, у тебя будет доступ к нескольким правительственным серверам…

Макс делает ей знак, увлекая Черного Кота к своим коллегам по мозговому штурму:

— Супер! Возможно, они нам не понадобятся!

— Что?!

Леди Вайфай бросает на меня скептичный взгляд, а потом расстроенно вздыхает:

— Хорошо. Мы не станем упоминать об этом при Хлое, иначе она будет орать несколько часов.

Баблер прыскает и успокаивающе подмигивает ей. С улыбкой в уголке губ она снова берет телефон и вокруг нее появляются несколько голографических окон.

— Есть новости? — шепчет Нино, вдруг став серьезным.

Спустя несколько минут лихорадочного чтения, Алья качает головой:

— Нет. По-прежнему нет.

— Не расстраивайся. Всё хорошо, я уверен.

Леди Вайфай молча кивает. Поколебавшись какое-то время, Баблер защитным жестом обнимает ее за плечи и целует в кудри. Она закрывает глаза. Это длится лишь мгновение, но, несмотря на черную полумаску, я уверена, что вижу, как ее веки вздрагивают, как если бы она сдерживала слезы. Я думала, что уже свыклась с этим, но реальность снова поражает меня: это мои одноклассники — мои друзья, — а не марионетки, управляемые Бражником. Тем необычайнее их подвиги и отвага перед лицом Изгнанника.

— Вы потрясающие, — искренне выдыхаю я.

— О, мы стараемся, Ледибаг, — восклицает польщенный Нино. — Но спасибо.

— Всё, что вы сумели создать… Это поразительно!

Леди Вайфай бросает на меня ироничный взгляд поверх голографических экранов.

— Знаешь, мы в основном изображали боксерскую грушу, не давая Изгнаннику последовать за вами. Благодарить надо Аудиматрицу и Рожекопа, они провели чудовищную работу.

Она жестом посылает ко мне голограмму размером с лист бумаги. На экране проходят отрывки, как я предполагаю, теленовостей.

— По-моему, Надья Шамак упустила свое призвание: Аудиматрица в душе настоящий политик. А Рожекоп, по сути, пользуется поддержкой всех полицейских сил города. Вместе с Антибаг они стали нашими посредниками между населением и правительством.

— Счастье, что они были здесь! — согласился Баблер. — После вашего ухода армия готова была нанести воздушный удар по Марсову Полю!

Должно быть, Алья увидела, как я побледнела, поскольку она пихает Нино локтем и поспешно продолжает:

— Аудиматрица тщательно отобрала картинки и представила их мэру и властям. Как только они увидели Пикселятора в действии и заключенного в параллельном мире Изгнанника, где он уже не смог бы ранить ни одного парижанина, они предоставили нам полную свободу действий. Это должно продлиться по крайней мере до рассвета — пока заканчивают эвакуировать гражданских в пригороды. Впрочем, я заметила одну интересную деталь: помнишь волну взрывов сразу после того, как мы… _взяли под контроль_ … Изгнанника?

Я подавляю дрожь. Я снова вижу смертоносную атаку Рипост. Потом Марсово Поле внезапно осветилось, как днем, огненные гейзеры до самого горизонта, сгибающаяся под потоками пламени Эйфелева башня.

— Да, и?

— В конечном счете, очень мало жилых домов оказалось затронуто. Бомбы были расположены под поверхностью и прямо посреди авеню или пустых площадей. Речь шла в основном о материальных убытках, и твое Чудесное Исцеление отменило большую их часть.

Взволнованная, я молча киваю. У меня за спиной шуршит молния моей сумки, и Вайзз садится мне на плечо, по-прежнему с пирожным в лапках. Баблер таращится на него. Леди Вайфай растроганно улыбается и приветствует, Вайзз отвечает ей небольшим поклоном.

— Это мой защитник, — шепчет Алья Нино. — Уверена, вам есть что сказать друг другу по поводу шара-щита.

Нино кивает, застигнутый врасплох.

— Серьезно…

Вайзз бросает на меня полный надежды взгляд:

— Ледибаг? Возможно, бомбы были предназначены не для того, чтобы ранить людей?

— Но чтобы напугать меня или опять же выманить Бражника, — соглашаюсь я. — Тем не менее способ остается экстремальным. Но ты думаешь, что Мастер Фу в какой-то степени может быть еще в сознании?

Он смущенно молчит. Я встревоженно стискиваю кулаки.

— Алья. Много жертв?

Веселый взгляд Баблера становится бегающим. Леди Вайфай передергивается.

— Можешь себе представить, — грустно отвечает она. — Но… Такие акуманизированные, как Роза, делают всё возможное, чтобы помочь населению. Все Черные Солдаты связаны с Рыцарем и координируют свои действия, чтобы методично и быстро обследовать пострадавшие кварталы. А Аудиматрица постоянно крутит прямые репортажи и записи, чтобы информировать и успокоить гражданских. На данный момент многие из них еще прячутся в своих подвалах и переходах метро. Непросто спокойно эвакуировать город таких размеров, а тем, кто живет на набережных, сложно покинуть дома после того, как они там оказались.

Я пытаюсь унять возрастающую тревогу. Когда атака началась, мои родители еще работали, и мое сражение с Изгнанником не затронуло округ, в котором находится пекарня. Они наверняка заперлись дома, когда взорвались бомбы. С ними всё хорошо. С ними всё хорошо, я уверена.

_Обязательно…_

Алья окидывает взглядом площадь:

— Большинство присутствующих чемпионов — из одного коллежа, и с тех пор, как Бражник нас собрал, мы удивляем друг друга. Некоторые даже сильно поднялись в моих глазах — Невидимка, скажем. Я считаю, обидно, что мы не сможем вспомнить об этом… _после_.

Она кажется искренне огорченной, и думаю, я ее понимаю. Я в свою очередь созерцаю Марсово Поле, акуманизированных, которые разговаривают и ждут, словно они такими родились.

— Знаешь… Мы с Черным Котом начали расследование с целью идентифицировать Бражника.

— Да, я слышала, — с понимающей улыбкой отвечает Алья. — на форуме, связанном с моим блогом, есть тема для бывших акуманизированных, так что слух быстро разлетелся среди нас. Люди сожалели, что не могут вам помочь из-за того, что никто не помнит свою акуманизацию. Но большинство по-настоящему ценили то, что вы справлялись о них. Впрочем, последние с нетерпением ждут новой встречи с вами, — сообщает она, подмигнув. — Некоторые даже приготовили подарки!

Я коротко улыбаюсь:

— Действительно, никто не помнит о своих действиях во время акуманизации. Но есть одна вещь, которую мы с Черным Котом подметили: для многих из вас пережитый опыт словно остался в подсознании.

Я говорю искренне: потому что я лично знаю Нино и Алью в настоящей жизни и каждый день вижу это. До своей акуманизации в Леди Вайфай Алья была неосторожной и зачастую поспешной в поисках, всегда готовой распустить слухи, не проверяя их, что вызвало разочарование с Хлоей, а потом временное исключение из коллежа — причину ее акуманизации. После этого опыта она по-прежнему оставалась восторженной, но становилась всё более рассудительной, найдя свое место в деле управления Ледиблогом. Со временем сайт проявил себя как источник надежной и серьезной информации о нашем тандеме.

Что касается Нино, превратившегося в Баблера из-за отвращения к власти взрослых, уже после я поняла, что его перебранка с отцом Адриана стала лишь последней каплей, переполнившей чашу. В то время он уже конфликтовал с собственными родителями, которые ругали его за плохие оценки и считали причиной тому его страсть к музыке. После акуманизации Нино сумел признать собственную лень и избавиться от нее. Адриан с готовностью подтянул его в точных науках. Сегодня у него достойный средний балл, и ему даже удается участвовать в любительских конкурсах юных диджеев.

— Вы стали лучше после акуманизации. Вы преодолели критическую точку и справились с тем, обо что спотыкались вначале. Так что думаю, даже если вы не запомните, в душе вы сохраните след того, что произошло сегодня.

Леди Вайфай и Баблер обмениваются долгим удивленным взглядом. Потом Алья слабо улыбается — одновременно нежно и обеспокоенно:

— В горе и в радости, мой Баблер?

— Я буду в порядке, миледи, — выдыхает Нино. — Пока с тобой всё хорошо.

Я стыдливо отворачиваюсь, не зная, о чем они могут говорить. Возможно, о ранах Альи? Нино казался таким встревоженным во время нашего разговора по частному каналу…

Я переключаю внимание на Макса и его команду, которые разговаривают с Черным Котом. Вокруг сенсорного стола Рисовальщика обсуждение идет полным ходом. Идеи поступают от Пикселятора, Натаниэля и Геймера, вероятно, в технических терминах, судя по растерянной мине Черного Кота. Его хвост шевелится с легким нетерпением, но выражение лица остается оживленным.

— Сохранить мысленный след того, что мы делали в качестве Чемпионов? Хотелось бы в это верить, — мечтательно вздыхает Алья.

— Да… Мне тоже, — бормочу я.

Я перехватываю взгляд Черного Кота. Он обезоруживающе улыбается мне. У меня в голове вертится его замечание: если бы надо было призвать новый Камень Чудес, чтобы компенсировать его отсутствие, кого выбрать Носителем? Имею ли я на этот раз право голоса?

Алья стала бы отличной осведомительницей, стоит ей получить все данные, которые нам удалось собрать, она могла бы даже стать оптимальной союзницей в охоте на Бражника.

Если положиться на слова Вайзза, Климатика, несомненно, самая сильная, но Аврора известна своими звездными приступами гнева, она слишком нестабильна, чтобы становиться Носительницей…

Тогда Рипост? Кагами из тех, кто доставил нам больше всего хлопот, но она уже великолепный воин и кажется достойной доверия. И думаю, Адриан ею очень восхищается…

_«Ледибаг! Всё в порядке?»_

_Адриан, готовый встать между Изгнанником и мной. Адриан посреди безлюдной улицы, развороченной моим сражением._

Я беспокойно передергиваюсь от воспоминания. Адриан! Как он, где он? Смог ли он укрыться до того, как Изгнанник активировал разбросанные по городу бомбы? Как узнать?

— Баблер? Есть ли другие акуманизированные кроме тех, что мы уже знаем?

— Ммм. Нет. Бражник сказал, что использует меньше энергии, если призывает тех, кто в прошлом уже был акуманизирован. Это также позволяет ему отбирать наиболее подходящих для ситуации сражающихся.

— Понимаю.

Фух. Значит, Адриана нет среди акуманизированных. Но что, если он попросился в Солдаты Черного Рыцаря? Месье д’Аржанкур заверил меня, что брал только взрослых, но Адриан такой любезный и готовый помочь, он мог быть очень убедительным!

— Я беспокоюсь за одного гражданского, который попытался защитить меня от Изгнанника недавно. Он может быть ранен, и, кажется, ты его знаешь. Речь идет об Адриане… Адриане Агресте?

— Адриан? О, у него всё отлично!

— Правда?

Я почти сразу же жалею о своем облегченном восклицании. Решительно, я полная бездарность, когда надо лгать с естественным видом. К счастью для меня, Леди Вайфай слишком занята охотой на нового почтового голубя — «Кто-нибудь может объяснить Черному Рыцарю, что мы тут по-прежнему в двадцать первом веке? Потому что я сдаюсь!» — а Нино недостаточно проницательный, чтобы что-то заподозрить.

— Погоди. Адриан пытался тебя защитить? — впечатленно восклицает он. — Я не удивлен! Но не беспокойся, Ледибаг, его искала полиция, и я доверил его полицейскому, пока он снова не принялся играть в героя. Сейчас он наверняка в тепле особняка-бункера своего отца!

— Его… искали?!

— Да-а, что-то с побегом или что там еще. Антибаг лучше меня расскажет… А, слушай-ка, Адриан беспокоился за одного из своих приятелей. Алья, ты можешь просмотреть свою базу данных, чтобы узнать в порядке ли тот человек?

Леди Вайфай жестом открывает новое окно поиска:

— Хорошо. У тебя есть имя?

— Э… нет.

— Тогда адрес?

— Боюсь, я не обратил внимания…

Короткое молчание. Леди Вайфай вздыхает:

— Возможно, описание внешности?

— А, это я могу! Это старик в гава…

Когтистая рука хватает Нино за плечо:

— Э-э-э-э-эй, Баблер! Объяснишь немного историю с Хроногёрл и Разлучником? Они устроили соревнование? Кто выиграл?

— Что? А, просто ты не знаешь Аликс и Кима. Когда им скучно, они бросают друг другу глупые вызовы. Например: кто быстрее дойдет или кто выше прыгнет с парой крыльев и роликов. Не слишком умно, когда мы знаем, сколько сил нам придется потратить. Рипост вызвалась объяснить им принцип экономия энергии. И теперь они взялись за армрестлинг!

Парни хохочут. Алья закатывает глаза и возвращается к своей почте. Я прочищаю горло, чтобы привлечь внимание напарника:

— Уже закончил, Черный Кот?

Баблер высвобождается из хватки Черного Кота, который невинно смотрит на меня.

— Я всё рассказал им в деталях — три раза. Теперь они разговаривают с Марковым, и я уже ничего не понимаю в их технической тарабарщине. Я предпочел оставить их обсуждать экспертной командой… Честное слово, они пугают. Надеюсь, им удастся конкретизировать их план виртуального мира, потому что идея блестящая! Представь, иметь возможность сражаться, не рискуя ранить гражданских?

Я живо киваю. Мы даем им еще несколько часов. В противном случае надо будет попросить Пикселятора отправить в параллельный мир только нас двоих. Там мы, по крайней мере, не причиним дополнительного ущерба. И, кто знает, если нам удастся обездвижить Изгнанника, переговоры могут стать возможными?

— А. Тогда у нас больше нет выбора.

Разочарованный голос Альи вырывает меня из размышлений. Ее наушник светится — знак, что она на связи с кем-то. Перед ней появилось новое окно, и знакомое лицо.

— Вы можете их эвакуировать, Рожекоп. Спасибо, что предупредили.

Тот салютует, и окно закрывается. Нино хмурится.

— Это родители Маринетт, да?

Мое сердце пропускает удар.

— Ее мать сходит с ума, — нервно бормочет Алья. — Она не хотела покидать квартиру, пока не получит новости о Маринетт. Честно говоря, я ее понимаю, я четверть часа спорила с мамой, чтобы она с моими сестрами согласилась покинуть Париж.

Взмахом руки она открывает новое окно, украшенное эмблемой телефона. Спустя несколько секунд тишины я слышу автоответчик моей голосовой почты. Алья тут же нервно прерывает вызов.

— Мобильник Маринетт по-прежнему на автоответчике. Мне даже не удается его локализовать. Я нигде ее не нахожу, ни в списках скорой помощи, ни среди эвакуированных гражданских. Я должна была предоставить ей алиби, если родители будут ее искать, но на самом деле я даже не знаю, где она была сегодня!

— Эй. Всё уладится, Алья. Уверен, она в порядке. Маринетт, она стойкая! Но ты же ее знаешь, у телефона закончилась зарядка или еще что-то в таком роде, и она застряла где-нибудь в убежище!

— Или ранена и совсем одна? Представляешь?!

— Эм… Вы говорите о Маринетт Дюпен-Чен? Внучка акуманизированной Бефаны?

Алья бросается к Черному Коту, все голограммы исчезают в мгновение ока.

— Да, да! Ты слышал что-нибудь про Маринетт?

— У нее всё хорошо, — поспешно произносит он с успокаивающей улыбкой. — Я встретил ее по пути на Марсово Поле. Когда началась атака, она оказалась в толпе, ее телефон разбился, у нее не было возможности вернуться к родителям. Она паниковала, надеюсь, они в порядке?

— Да, они были в магазине, когда всё закрутилось. Но они отказывались двигаться с места, пока не найдут их дочь. Рожекоп эвакуирует их силой. Ты уверен, Черный Кот? Маринетт в порядке?

Черный Кот невольно бросает на меня быстрый взгляд, а потом такой же на Нино — чтобы сбить со следа, полагаю. Я осознаю, что у нас одинаковая манера вести себя, когда речь идет о сокрытии правды. Как люди могут обманываться? Да еще так долго…

— Да, она… Я оставил ее со своей семьей. Когда их в свою очередь эвакуируют, Маринетт наверняка появится в твоих списках. Но она в безопасности, можешь успокоить ее родителей.

Алья и Нино с великолепной синхронностью округляют глаза.

— О? Твоя семья в курсе, чувак?

— Хе-хе… Да? Мне пришлось трансформироваться, чтобы защитить их от бомб Изгнанника. По возвращении у меня будет право на суровый разговор, но…

Настала очередь Альи бросаться ему на шею:

— О, спасибо, Черный Кот! СПАСИБО!

Мой напарник застывает, удивленный ее порывом. Он едва успевает осознать, как она уже отстранилась, сияя.

— Я немедленно позвоню Дюпен-Ченам! Это будет таким облегчением для них! Еще раз спасибо! Спасибо!

Она отходит, набирая номер на телефоне. Нино показывает Черному Коту большой палец и следует за ней.

— Ты рулишь, чувак. Браво.

— Э…

Черный Кот вздыхает, выглядя выжатым как лимон.

— В чем дело, Котенок? — позабавленно шепчу я.

Его плечи напряжены, он с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть мне в глаза.

— Сожалею. Я… импровизировал?

— Это правда про твою семью?

— Нет. Просто отвлекающий маневр… Извини, если я сказал лишнего. Думаю, я многим дал ложную надежду.

— Это лучше, чем вовсе никакой надежды.

Я глубоко вдыхаю, пытаясь разобраться в положении. С моими родителями всё хорошо. С Адрианом всё хорошо. Еще немного и я запрыгала бы от радости, как Леди Вайфай, но я сдерживаюсь.

— Спасибо, Черный Кот. Я не решалась спросить про родителей.

Он улыбается — слабо, почти нежно:

— Я догадывался. К твоим услугам, моя Леди.

— Но… Что насчет твоей семьи? Настоящей, я имею в виду?

Его лицо становится непроницаемым:

— Уверен, они прекрасно выкарабкаются.

Тема явно чувствительна. С этой историей с отъездом атмосфера у него дома, вероятно, не слишком приятная…

— Хорошо. Тем лучше.

Он мотает головой и увлекает меня к Нино и Алье. Пока моя подруга в восхищении объясняет по телефону ситуацию, я слышу обрывки голоса моей матери. Я улыбаюсь.

Немного позже в наших наушниках раздается металлический тембр Маркова:

_— Сообщение для всех Чемпионов, желающих присоединиться к финальной битве: спасибо за возвращение на Марсово Поле для инструктажа. Проект Париж-Пиксель готов к работе._

**_День 0. Час -7_ **

**__ **


	15. Глава 14. Поскольку ты уезжаешь

**_День -11_ **

Звонок уже давно прозвенел, но учительница доставила себе удовольствие продлить урок. Вечером в пятницу — просто пытка!

— Хорошо! Мне остается лишь пожелать вам хороших зимних каникул…

Я не слышу остальную часть фразы, потонувшую в оглушительном скрежете стульев и воодушевленных восклицаниях: все уже явно были на низком старте. Я сама подпрыгиваю со скамейки и кучей сгребаю вещи в сумку — наконец-то!

Алья рядом со мной хихикает:

— Эй, что горит? Согласна, каникулы, но все-таки!

— Я тороплюсь, мои… мои родители ждут меня, чтобы помочь в магазине!

— Опять?

Я неуклюже натягиваю анорак и рюкзак. Улыбка Альи становится двусмысленной.

— Д-а-а-а, скажи лучше, что ты хочешь перехватить некоего блондинчика, пока он не вернулся домой. Ах, трагедия уроков, в которых класс разделяют на две части! Целых полдня лабораторной работы проведено вдали от Адриана!

Она прикрывает глаза и театрально подносит ладонь ко лбу с невозможно трагичным лицом.

— И подумать только: две длинные-длинные недели каникул с этого момента разлучат вас! Ах, какое несчастье!

Я вспыхиваю и пронзаю ее взглядом:

— Закончила, а?! Т-тебя услышат!

Алья приоткрывает глаз и посылает мне позабавленную усмешку:

— Девочка моя, _все_ в курсе. Кроме главного заинтересованного, конечно.

Я неистово мотаю головой — полный бред! — и устремляюсь к выходу из класса. Я слышу, как Алья кричит мне в спину:

— Кстати, наша вечеринка в пижамах завтра вечером еще в силе? Или твои родители снова хотят бесплатно нанять тебя на работу?

— Да-да! Я позвоню тебе!

Я несусь по уже пустым коридорам, посматривая на часы на мобильнике. Тьфу ты! Я назначила Черному Коту встречу, чтобы расспросить месье Рамье, известного как Месье Голубь, который, конечно же, живет на другом конце Парижа. Но я совсем забыла про лабораторную в группах, из-за которой закончила гораздо позже, чем предполагала. Надеюсь, Черный Кот тоже опоздал!

Мы уже две недели встречаемся с бывшими акуманизированными. До сих пор никто не смог предоставить нам убедительных сведений о Бражнике. Мне так хотелось бы, чтобы на этот раз нам повезло больше! Черный Кот уезжает меньше чем через две недели…

Я, наконец, добираюсь школьного двора. Снова начался дождь. Я сбегаю по ступеням, одновременно нервно прощупывая задний карман рюкзака, который оказывается пустым. Я подавленно застываю.

— Не может быть!

Я опять забыла зонт, но где? Должно быть, я оставила его в одном из сегодняшних кабинетов. Или же в столовой. Или в спортивном зале? Пока я старательно вспоминаю, моя сумочка, висящая на плече, с позвякиванием приоткрывается.

— Что такое? — осведомляется Тикки из своего обычного тайника.

Даже если эта мысль была не слишком практичной, я серьезно собиралась встретиться с Черным Котом, вооруженная зонтиком, чтобы не промокнуть насквозь, как во время трех последних встреч.

Я сокрушенно натягиваю капюшон анорака. Мне повезло, что я до сих пор не еще простудилась…

— Какие-то проблемы, Маринетт?

Я подпрыгиваю и поспешно закрываю сумочку, не обращая внимания на возмущенный писк Тикки. Резко разворачиваюсь. Собирающийся спускаться Адриан с удивлением смотрит на меня. Я встречаю его взгляд, и желудок, как всегда, тут же переворачивается.

— О, А-Адриан? Как дела?

— Э, со времени обеда ничего не изменилось, — отвечает он с легкой растерянной улыбкой.

— Д-да, да, конечно! Полагаю, ты уходишь, э, хороших паникул — то есть пороших каникул. О, не может быть!

Я опускаю глаза, умирая от стыда. Адриан смеется:

— Да… Тебе тоже, Маринетт. Хороших каникул.

Он застегивает анорак и спускается на первые ступени, и я кусаю губы. В последнее время у него озабоченный вид. Алья предполагает, это из-за турнира по фехтованию на следующей неделе. Возможно, ему необходимо поговорить? Согласился бы он довериться мне? В конце концов, такое уже было, когда мы участвовали в конкурсе видео игр. И я по-прежнему храню его амулет как свидетельство того, что он доверяет мне!

_Давай-давай-давай, это же не сложнее, чем предложить ему свидание на днях!_

**_Давай!_ **

— Э, А-а-адриан?

— Мм?

Он оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на меня своими большими ясными глазами. В горле встает комок. Я глубоко вдыхаю:

— У-увидимся после каникул?

**_ДА БЛИН ЖЕ!_ **

— О…

Он выглядит… разочарованным? Нервным? Нет… Сердитым? Но почему?

— Да, увидимся после каникул.

Его взгляд становится бегающим. Он пожимает плечами и поворачивается ко мне спиной.

— До свидания, Маринетт.

С сухим щелчком он раскрывает зонт, сбегает по оставшимся ступеням и встает на углу улицы. Дюжину секунд спустя подъезжает лимузин его телохранителя, и Адриан садится в него, не оборачиваясь.

Я остаюсь во дворе одна, забыв о промокших насквозь волосах. Моя сумочка щелкает.

— В следующий раз у тебя получится лучше, Маринетт. Я убеждена в этом.

Грохочет гром. Я хмурюсь и шмыгаю, ошеломленная внезапным ощущением дежа вю.

Гул грозы. Потоки дождя. Уходящий Адриан. Тонкий успокаивающий голос Тикки.

Только одно отличается: у меня ощущение, что на этот раз я что-то упустила.

**_День -11_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_День 0_ **

**_Час -7_ **

_«До свидания, Маринетт»._

_«Ледибаг! Ты не можешь сражаться в таких условиях! Тебя убьют!»_

_Адриан._

Я не видела его с начала каникул. Он попал в одну из атак Изгнанника вчера вечером, когда я едва успела вмешаться. Он не выглядел раненым, но в безопасности ли он сейчас? Нино сказал, что да…

…Адриан. Каникулы заканчиваются через несколько дней. Черный Кот уедет. Но Адриан по-прежнему будет здесь.

_Но…_

— Я всё обдумала.

— Мм?

Уткнувшись подбородком в ладонь, Черный Кот смотрит на меня стеклянными глазами.

— Когда всё закончится, я скажу ему о своих чувствах. Парню, о котором я говорила тебе.

Он медленно выпрямляется, более собранный.

— А. Что ж, если ты думаешь, что это правильно… Тем лучше. Да?

— Не знаю. Но после всего случившегося я сказала себе, что довольно теряла время. Я не строю иллюзий насчет его ответа, но хочу, чтобы он, по крайней мере, знал. Возможно, это позволит мне двигаться дальше.

Всё было бы настолько проще, если бы я осмелилась подступиться к Адриану под видом Ледибаг — в маске я чувствую себя увереннее, это факт. Но не знаю, что мне не нравится в этой альтернативе больше: то, что я продолжаю скрывать от него, кто я на самом деле, или что я подвергаю его опасности?

И если подумать, разве моя жизнь уже не достаточно сложна? Хочу ли я в свою очередь признаться? Не было бы проще всё оставить, как есть, притвориться, будто ничего нет? Но до каких пор? Черный Кот вот смог сделать шаг! Почему же я не могу?

Я встряхиваю головой — к чему думать об этом сейчас? Сколько времени это уже продолжается, почему мне вдруг стало так важно уладить эту историю сейчас?

Перед моими глазами кружится снежинка. Я поднимаю голову, оторвавшись от размышлений. Темная ночь и тихий город кажутся более живыми, когда снова начинает идти снег. Словно время возобновило свое течение.

Вдалеке под присмотром гигантского мигающего силуэта робота Геймера акуманизированные подходят к Пикселятору, который переносит их парами в виртуальный мир. После каждого перехода он смотрит на Рисовальщика и Маркова, которые подтверждают беспрепятственное прибытие перенесенных в Париж-Пиксель. Процесс выглядит долгим и нудным. Я внезапно возвращаюсь в реальность, со стыдом чувствую, как сжимается горло. Если бы Тикки была здесь, она бы первая сказала мне, что сейчас не время предаваться мечтаниям.

Мы собираемся сразиться с одним из самых сильных врагов. С Черным Котом мы только-только заново обретаем нашу привычную динамику. И, однако, мне едва удается сосредоточиться на предстоящей битве!

По телу пробегает странная дрожь, которая не имеет ничего общего с окружающим холодом. Я перехватываю направленный на меня задумчивый взгляд Черного Кота, и он тут же отводит глаза.

— Что? — ворчу я.

— Я просто спрашивал себя, должен ли я пожелать тебе удачи. С признанием твоему прекрасному незнакомцу.

— Э?

Он с насмешливой улыбкой пожимает плечами:

— Но сомневаюсь, что такое пожелание от Черного Кота принесет тебе счастье.

— Пожелать мне удачи? Потому что это плохая идея, да? Ты жалеешь, что сделал это?

— Да. Жалею.

Странное спокойствие в его голосе резко останавливает меня.

— Я жалею, что не сделал этого раньше. Кто знает, может, это многое изменило бы. И ты не влюбилась бы в него между делом!

Его усмешка окрашена иронией. Еще два дня назад, я сказала бы, что он шутит. Сейчас, когда я знаю о его чувствах, я знаю, что всё гораздо сложнее.

_О, Котенок._

Он улавливает мою неловкость, подмигивает мне и салютует:

— Ладно, хорошо, признаю… Я ревную. Но я справлюсь, это не так уж и важно.

_Конечно, важно!_

Снежинки собираются в его растрепанных светлых волосах, и он смахивает их нетерпеливым жестом, отводя взгляд, опустив голову. Я протягиваю руку и помогаю ему стряхнуть оставшиеся.

— Соблазнитель, — выдыхаю я со смешком. — Милый соблазнитель…

Черный Кот застывает, словно я его ущипнула. Его расширившиеся глаза затуманиваются, сначала удивленные, потом сияющие, и медленно закрываются. Я делаю вид, будто ничего не заметила, и убираю последнюю снежинку, словно мой жест был самым незначительным.

— Не смейся, Ледибаг. Я искренне.

— Знаю. И я не смеюсь.

Его волосы теплые, невероятно тонкие. Если подумать, когда я в последний раз прикасалась к нему по своей воле? Не для помощи во время сражения? Не во время отчаянного объятия в магазине?

_Во дворе у Мастера Фу?_

У меня чешется лоб, и я невольно краснею. Я не забыла, какой эффект произвело на меня признание Черного Кота. Изумление, тепло, надежда, которые настолько приятны, что это беспокоит меня. Осознание — «я люблю тебя», — которое неизбежно ставит вопрос, и я не уверена, что у меня есть на него ответ. Или, во всяком случае, не тот ответ, который хотел бы услышать Черный Кот. Он сказал, что ничего не ждал, и я испытываю от этого виноватое облегчение.

_Но думать, будто ему действительно этого достаточно… Трусливо с моей стороны, не так ли?_

— Ты чертовски храбрый, Черный Кот. И ты настоящий друг.

Я морщусь, уже пожалев о собственных словах. Я ведь знаю, что значит любить кого-то и в ответ считаться другом.

— Извини. Это не то, что хотелось бы услышать в такой ситуации.

Черный Кот смеется:

— Конечно, то!

Я растерянно опускаю руку, и он разочарованно вздыхает.

— Правда? Ты не сердишься на меня?

— Почему я должен на тебя сердиться? — его зеленые глаза удивленно разглядывают меня. — А ты сердишься на твоего таинственного незнакомца, который ни о чем не подозревает?

Я дергаюсь. Сердиться на Адриана, когда это я не в силах признаться? Какая чушь!

— У меня по-другому. Я ему ничего не сказала, как он должен догадаться?

— Мда-а…

Черный Кот корчит гримасу.

— На самом деле, да. Я сержусь кое-на-кого — на этого парня. Сама Ледибаг влюбилась в него, а он ничего не видит. О, это бесит меня!

Он вскакивает на ноги и принимается ходить туда-сюда.

— Но если ты поговоришь с ним, я ЗНАЮ, всё пройдет хорошо! Ничто не может устоять перед моей Леди! Так почему это будет иначе для Мар… для тебя?

Он достает свой шест и крутит его в пальцах.

— Всё пройдет хорошо, уверен. В противном случае, у него каменное сердце, и он не стоит трудов.

Он горько улыбается.

— Хотел бы я быть там, чтобы поддержать тебя. На всякий случай.

— Я большая девочка, Черный Кот. Я переживу отказ.

Ну… Надеюсь? Алья соберет кусочки, это точно.

— Да нет, ты не понимаешь!

Черный Кот делается лукавым. Он изображает несколько преувеличенных фигур кунг-фу. Свежий снег кружится вокруг него.

— Я твой партнер, твой напарник! В конце концов, моя роль быть _side-kick_! Хе-хе! Поняла? «Side-kick»?(1)

Он подмигивает мне, потом повторяет сложную фигуру с разворота. Я закатываю глаза. Ну вот, вернулся краснобай со своими более чем посредственными шутейками. Как раз вовремя! Но его улыбка заразительна, и я невольно смеюсь.

— Эй! Полегче, Котенок! Он вовсе не суперзлодей, так что не может быть и речи, чтобы жестко с ним обращаться!

Он раздвигает шест и устанавливает его на земле, вскидывает подбородок с видом завоевателя.

— А почему бы нет, если это вправит ему мозги? На будущее? В последнее время акуманизации обострились, лучше предотвратить, чем лечить!

Я хохочу.

_Акуманизированный Адриан? Нет, невозможно!_

— Эй, парочка героев! Скоро ваша очередь!

Смех застревает у меня в горле, а улыбка Черного Кота увядает. Мы возвращаемся к реальности: реальности разоренного, пустынного Марсова Поля и снега, который падает всё гуще, но почти бесшумно. В окрестностях больше нет ни одного акуманизированного, кроме Рисовальщика, Пикселятора и Геймера, который делает нам знак. Черный Кот испускает долгий дрожащий вздох. Он закидывает шест на плечо и подбадривающе подмигивает мне:

— Давай, пошли.

_Нет! Уже?_

Я следую за ним. Слова вылетают, прежде чем я успеваю два раза подумать.

_Подожди._

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, Черный Кот.

Он останавливается и усмехается:

— Я тоже. Но это приятно слышать, моя Леди, — его бодрый голос становится нерешительным: — Я уже начал думать, что… что только меня это заботит.

Я в потрясении стискиваю кулаки. То, что я хотела подать как отвагу и спокойствие, он принял за равнодушие?

— Конечно, меня это заботит, Черный Кот! Ты мой напарник с самого начала!

— Да так вот. И не беспокойся, ты слышала Вайзза: смена обеспечена.

Я вздрагиваю.

_Нет._

— Впрочем, у меня, наверное, здесь нет права голоса, но думаю, Рипост станет отличной заменой Черному Коту.

**_Нет!_ **

— Или Леди Вайфай? Она хитрая и находчивая. Но Геймер тоже прекрасно справляется. Возможно, он был бы неплох: настоящий гений для расследования насчет Бражника.

— Черный Кот.

Он широко улыбается мне — горько, сконфуженно:

— А Баблер? Уверен, он отлично справится. В любом случае, думаю, он прекрасно найдет с Плаггом общий язык.

— Черный Кот! Стоп. Перестань!

Я хватаю его за плечо. Он, наконец, прерывается.

— То, что я пережила с тобой, я не хочу пережить ни с кем другим, слышишь? Так что перестань говорить о своем преемнике, как ни в чем не бывало!

Его улыбка исчезает. Я отпускаю его и глубоко вдыхаю.

— Мы победим. Мы вернем Мастера Фу. И когда всё закончится, ты уедешь с Плаггом. Мы останемся на связи. Я буду держать тебя в курсе моих достижений с помощью наших коммуникаторов. Тебе не придется открывать свою личность. Ты ничего не забудешь.

Он хмурится и готовится возразить, но я останавливаю его острым взглядом.

— Нет. Я настаиваю. Ты же не навсегда уедешь из Парижа, не так ли? Существуют другие Камни Чудес и другие возможные напарники. Мы выкрутимся до твоего возвращения, Черный Кот.

Он закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает, опустив плечи.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхаю я, исчерпав аргументы. — Мы могли бы хотя бы попытаться, а?

Вопреки ожиданиям он улыбается. Уперев руки в бока, он издает тихий смущенный смешок, и я уверена, что слышала такой раньше. Но в каких обстоятельствах?

— Ты тоже умеешь всё разрушать. Мои убеждения в первую очередь… — он с пафосом хватает меня за запястье, чтобы поцеловать руку. — Поговорим об этом позже, моя Леди, обещаю. Спасибо.

Он по-прежнему отводит взгляд, и я ничего не отвечаю. Я боюсь сказать слишком много, сделать слишком много. Я еще даже не знаю, чего хочу. Учитывая критическое состояние Мастера Фу и укрепившееся положение Бражника, отъезд Черного Кота должен бы быть меньшей из наших забот.

_И все-таки!_

Бок о бок мы направляемся к центру площади. Макс с Вайззом на плече идет нам навстречу.

— Все остальные благополучно прибыли, и Париж-Пиксель стабилен, — говорит он, с трудом скрывая гордость.

— А Изгнанник? — спрашиваю я.

— По-прежнему в режиме ожидания. Но это должно измениться, как только он почувствует ваше присутствие в Париже-Пикселе. Мы ждем только вас, чтобы начать штурм.

— Значит, поехали, — выдыхает Черный Кот, доставая шест.

Я берусь за йо-йо, готовая при необходимости активировать щит, как только мы «приземлимся». Я бросаю последний взгляд на Вайзза, сидящего на плече Макса:

— Ты точно не хочешь пойти?

Квами смущенно кивает:

— Мой хозяин с самого начала плохо реагирует на близость Носителей и квами. Мое присутствие рискует сделать его сильнее, тогда как я… я не уверен, что способен противостоять ему.

Он замолкает. Похоже, ему не хватает слов, как и мне. Немного развеселить его удается Черному Коту:

— Мы достанем его оттуда, маленькая гениальная черепашка. Обещаю.

Вайзз слабо улыбается ему. Приближается Пикселятор:

— Что ж, давайте, голубки, смотрим в объектив и…

Мы с Черным Котом синхронно пронзаем его взглядом, и он банально извиняется:

— Упс, извините, профессиональная деформация. Улыбочку? Пожалуйста?

Я глубоко вдыхаю и останавливаю взгляд на футуристических очках Пикселятора. Сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью. Будто я только сейчас осознала, что всё это означает.

Я позволяю бывшему акуманизированному — и чемпиону Бражника — заключить меня в виртуальном мире. Я собираюсь броситься очертя голову в сражение с Изгнанником, не зная, хорошая ли у меня стратегия, не зная, права ли я была, доверившись им. Не уверенная, что смогу защитить всех моих союзников, бывших врагов и друзей. Это слишком похоже на мой предыдущий провал. Где доказательства, что сейчас не случится то же самое? Или даже хуже?

_Разница? На этот раз я не одна!_

Пикселятор готовится активировать свою силу, прижав палец к виску. Я дерганным движением касаюсь руки Черного Кота, непоколебимого рядом со мной.

_Я еще не слишком хорошо понимаю, что чувствую к тебе. В чем я уверена, так это…_

Я хватаю его за руку. Словно отвечая мне, он переплетает свои пальцы с моими и сжимает мою ладонь. Нас окутывает белая вспышка.

**_…я не хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.  
_ **

**_День 0_ **

**_Час -5_ **

Яркое солнце, идеальная температура. Небо глубокого синего цвета, без малейшего облачка на горизонте. Решительно, Париж — красивый город…

Кровля одного из зданий разлетается на осколки, и я ругаю себя за короткое мгновение рассеянности.

— ВАУ! Это было близко! Порядок, Черный Кот?

— Ты знаешь, к кому обращаешься, Разлучник? «Увиливание» — мое второе имя!

Рипост, тяжело дыша, ворчит в наших наушниках:

_— Смотрите не отрывайтесь от него! Сосредоточьтесь немного!_

Новый взрыв ближе. Мой напарник издает приглушенный крик, за которым следует смешок.

_— Хоп-ля! Видишь? Снова мимо! Король увиливания, говорю тебе!_

Я закатываю глаза.

— Черный Кот?

_— Да, моя Леди?_

**— Заткнись и беги!**

_— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь!_

На углу улицы мелькает вспышка, в гейзере огня и цементной пыли швыряет машину в здание. Я тут же съеживаюсь за дымоходом. Разлучник, задыхаясь, бормочет:

_— Прибыли! Мы на проспекте!_

Я взглядом проверяю остальных акуманизированных, разбросанных по соседним крышам, тоже в укрытии.

— Все на позицию!

_— Отлично!_

Взрывы приближаются. Прижавшись к дымоходу, я считаю секунды. На улице внизу вдруг возникает Разлучник, изо всех сил несущийся на бреющем полете. За ним следом мчится Рипост, которая постоянно бросает бдительные взгляды через плечо.

_— Черный Кот, поторопись немного!_

_— Эй, я думал, не надо от него отрываться!_

Еще один оглушительный взрыв. Крыша, на которой я расположилась, коротко вздрагивает, и мне приходится заставлять себя не двигаться. Рипост разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, и ее далекий усталый крик звучит эхом ее голосу в наушнике:

_— Если он еще раз тебя зацепит, дело табак!_

_— Он не убьет меня, я по-прежнему нужен ему, чтобы выманить Бражника!_

_— Но ничто не мешает ему ранить тебя, так что_ _**шевелись!** _

Черный Кот, наконец, появляется, двигаясь задом наперед, держа перед собой на вытянутых руках вертящийся шест. Горящий снаряд рикошетит от этого импровизированного щита и разбивается в соседней витрине, которая тут же вспыхивает.

 _— Порядок, у меня всё под контролем! Держитесь рядом!_ — тяжело дыша, бормочет мой напарник.

Я напрягаю мышцы, стиснув в руке йо-йо. Черный Кот отступает еще и еще, от некоторых огненных стрел уходя легкими прыжками, а другие отбрасывая. Брусчатка проспекта разлетается во все стороны, машины загораются. С дымом и бетонной пылью видимость становится катастрофичной.

 **— Ну и, Изгнанник? Это всё, что у тебя есть?! Так поймай меня!** **—** разносится по кварталу саркастичный голос Черного Кота.

Он вдруг убирает шест и ничком распластывается на земле. В моем поле зрения появляется вихрь из огня и дыма, брошенный вслед моему хохочущему напарнику. Я вдыхаю.

**— Вперед!**

Йо-йо разрезает воздух, исчезает в вихрях дыма, зацепляется за что-то и в слепую оборачивается, обездвиживая мою мишень. Тут же раздается вой — хриплый, _нечеловеческий_. Два глаза сверкают в дыму, обратившись на меня.

_Как и планировалось._

**— Давай, Каменное Сердце!**

Здание позади Изгнанника сотрясается, и весь фасад обрушивается на нашего врага — медленно, слишком медленно. Мой трос сильно дергает, и не имея солидной опоры я падаю в пустоту. Огненные стрелы уже вылетают из дыма прямо в меня. В свободном полете, когда йо-йо занято, я не смогу вовремя уклониться от них.

В то же мгновение откуда-то слева меня зовут:

**— Ледибаг!**

Кто-то обхватывает меня руками, в то время как здание с оглушительным грохотом врезается в туманную фигуру Изгнанника. Инстинктивным порывом я как раз вовремя высвобождаю йо-йо. Огненные стрелы проходят достаточно близко, чтобы я почувствовала их жар, но одним взмахом крыльев Разлучник уносит нас невредимыми.

Разъяренный взгляд Изгнанника с загробным рычанием исчезает под обломками. Нельзя терять время, и я кричу:

— Климатика, давай!

Мне отвечает сардонический смех в наушнике. Йо-йо едва успело вернуться в мою ладонь, как на улицу уже врывается ледяной ветер. Разлучник разворачивается на кончике крыла, едва избежав волны снежной бури Климатики. Я хлопаю его по руке, обнимающей меня за талию.

— Хорошо! Оставайся начеку!

Разлучник кивает и отпускает меня, я чувствую, как желудок протестует, когда я соскальзываю в пустоту. Я привычно закидываю йо-йо к ближайшему дымоходу и устремляюсь к нетронутому зданию, соседнему с новой тюрьмой Изгнанника из бетона, кирпичей и льда. Я с тревогой замечаю, что она уже дымится.

Когда я приземляюсь на шиферную крышу, кто-то кричит в моем наушнике:

_— Не может быть! У него еще остались силы отбиваться?!_

_— Оставайтесь на позициях! Если он выберется, придется отбиваться!_

Новый толчок встряхивает всю улицу. Ледяной холмик идет трещинами, и из них вырывается пар. Знакомая фигура ловко приземляется рядом со мной.

— Тьфу ты, — бормочет Черный Кот. — Я думал, что вымотал его, заставив проскакать от семнадцатого округа!

— По крайней мере, мы попытались, — выдыхаю я. — Еще идеи?

Если раньше предложения лились потоком, сейчас в наших наушниках драматичное молчание, прерываемое усталыми вздохами и унылым бормотанием.

— _Подождем еще?_ — предлагает Леди Вайфай. — _Ему только что целое здание обрушилось на голову. Если, когда вылезет, он будет немного одуревший, возможно, мы сможем украсть у него рюкзак…_

— _И рисковать получить ожог второй степени? Да ты оптимистка_ , — насмехается Климатика. — _Но я всегда могу попробовать понизить температуру вокруг него. Это позволит нам приблизиться_.

 _— А мы не рискуем тоже заморозиться?_ — интересуется Баблер.

_— Либо это, либо ничего…_

Я перехватываю многозначительный взгляд Рипост, сидящей на соседней крыше. Она моргает, держа шпагу в оборонительной позиции. Далеко не столь тактичная Антибаг рядом с ней вопит:

**— Хватит с меня неудачных планов! Он еще слишком быстрый, слишком сильный! Чего мы ждем, чтобы перейти на следующий уровень?**

Она взмахивает громадным черно-красным мечом, который ей создал Рисовальщик — такой же, какой был у нее, когда мы сражались с ней. Расположившись на другом здании со стрелой наготове, нацеленной на тюрьму из дымящегося льда, Разлучник кричит:

_— Это друг Ледибаг и Черного Кота, тебе же сказали!_

**— И что?**

— _А то, что мы хотим просто вернуть его в разум, а не укокошить!_ — бросает Баблер.

**— Ха! А он, можно подумать, не хочет нас укокошить?!**

_— Ты видела, что он сделал с Эйфелевой башней? Если бы он действительно хотел покончить с нами, поверь, мы все были бы уже мертвы!_

**— Всё равно!**

Небо вдруг освещает молния, потом квартал сотрясает совсем другой гул — словно вибрация колокола. Вопли Хлои обрываются. Акуманизированные с отчаянным видом напрягаются. Мы с Черным Котом, сами не зная почему, вздрагиваем, и Леди Вайфай замечает наше удивленное выражение.

_— И правда, Черный Кот, Ледибаг, вы же прибыли последними. Но такое сотрясение происходило каждый раз, когда один из нас появлялся в Париже-Пикселе._

В наших наушниках раздается притворно равнодушный голос Геймера:

_— Я сделал, что мог, чтобы срочно перенести Хроногёрл в настоящий мир. Рефлекта и Аромат несут ее в больницу._

— _Аликс пришла в сознание?_ — встревоженно спрашивает Разлучник.

_— Нет, всё еще нет. Мы не трогали ее шлем. А розовый дым нашей Принцессы смог остановить кровотечение на руке. Она в хороших руках, так что оставайтесь сосредоточенными._

Черный Кот рядом со мной приглушенно ругается. Я на короткое мгновение выключаю наушник и хлопаю его по плечу.

— Эй, это не твоя вина, ясно?

— Думаешь? — резко отвечает он. — Я занимался не пойми чем. Пытался в последний раз образумить Мастера Фу и переоценил свои рефлексы. Если бы не Хроногёрл, мне бы пришел конец!

— Именно… она действовала по собственной воле. Пережевывание того, что произошло, ни к чему не приведет.

Черный Кот нетерпеливо мотает головой, но ничего не добавляет. Еще меньше часа назад он надеялся, что сможет образумить Мастера Фу. Но как я немного раньше смирилась, так и он вынужден был признать очевидное: Хранитель больше не является собой и не находится под контролем Бражника. В бешеной ярости с тех пор, как мы двое прибыли в Париж-Пиксель, он уже даже не способен на связный разговор, и нападает на нас без малейших колебаний.

Вайзз был прав, отказываясь вводить в битву другие Камни Чудес: должно быть, катализатором для акуманизации послужила злость Мастера Фу на свою роль Хранителя. Он чувствителен к приближению квами, а присутствие Носителей таких, как мы с Черным Котом, только обостряет его безумие и, следовательно, силу.

Я морщусь: битва становится выматывающей, и мои бока снова болят, несмотря на костюм и силы Тикки. Я визуально проверяю состояние Черного Кота. У него несколько дополнительных синяков и царапин, блондинистая шевелюра покрыта гипсовой пылью, а кожаный хвост подпален. Как и Хроногёрл, он был среди добровольцев, которые мотали Изгнанника по всему Парижу, чтобы утомить его и дать время остальным соорудить нашу последнюю ловушку. Изгнанник регулярно заставал их врасплох приливами скорости и силы, и после его молниеносных атак немногие вышли невредимыми. Но во время одного из преследований, когда целью стал Черный Кот, Хроногёрл, самая быстрая из нас, сделала всё, чтобы спасти его от взрыва.

Черный Кот выбрался без особых повреждений. А вот Хроногёрл в голову попал осколок кирпича, и ее погребло под обломками. У меня пересыхает в горле, когда я думаю о бледной потерявшей сознание Аликс, когда ее вытаскивали из-под обломков Парижа-Пикселя, ставшего вдруг гораздо более реалистичным.

_До каких пор гражданские будут платить за наши оплошности, оплошности Носителей?_

Новый взрыв потрясает окрестные здания, и я мысленно одергиваю себя. Тюрьма из льда и обломков вдруг проваливается. Я снова включаю наушник как раз вовремя, чтобы уловить глухой голос Рисовальщика, оставшегося в настоящем мире с Геймером и Пикселятором для руководства Парижем-Пикселем.

_— …Он добрался до метро! Двигается к северу. К станции Бастилии!_

Черный Кот снова ругается, и мы синхронно бросаемся на крыши. Акуманизированные следуют за нами по пятам. Леди Вайфай на своей светящейся доске летит рядом со мной.

_— Ледибаг, Черный Кот! Время уходит. Что будем делать?_

Я переглядываюсь с напарником. В Париже-Пикселе солнце постоянно в зените, но в настоящем мире ночь не вечна. Прекращение военных действий, о котором договорились Аудиматрица и Рожекоп, закончится на рассвете, и власти продолжат начатое.

— Попробуем? — выдыхает Черный Кот.

Мы больше не можем позволить себе откладывать последнюю альтернативу. Я киваю, сжимая йо-йо в руке:

— Попробуем! Когда Изгнанник окажется в поле зрения.

Черный Кот улыбается и достает шест.

— Слушайте все, — объявляет он, — как только Изгнанник поднимется на поверхность, окружаем его и обездвиживаем, не провоцируя. Оставайтесь на расстоянии, избегайте снарядов, но не пытайтесь намеренно его атаковать. Ледибаг использует Талисман Удачи, и у нее будет лишь несколько минут, чтобы воплотить в жизнь последний план. Вы должны беспрекословно ей подчиняться.

**_— Ясно!_ **

Площадь Бастилии появилась в поле зрения. Геймер, который следит за нашими перемещениями по Парижу-Пикселю через свои мониторы, вдруг восклицает:

_— Он вышел!_

Оснащенная собственными системами слежения, Леди Вайфай добавляет:

 _— Там! На Июльской колонне!(2)_ _Осторожно!_

Мы едва прибыли на площадь, как нас уже встречают горящие стрелы, пускаемые с вершины колонны, увенчанной густым облаком дыма. Я без труда избегаю первых взрывов и убеждаюсь, что акуманизированные — тоже. Все рассеиваются и находят укрытие, одни — начеку за разбросанными тут и там машинами, другие — расположившись на вершинах соседних зданий.

Я пользуюсь дымом одного из совсем близких взрывов, чтобы проскользнуть за ряд туристических автобусов, припаркованных по краю площади. Черный Кот приземляется рядом со мной несколько секунд спустя и мотает мне головой. Пока он следит за вершиной колонны вдали, я хватаю йо-йо.

**— Талисман Удачи!**

Меня окутывает магия Тикки. Я инстинктивно протягиваю ладони к небу и осторожно принимаю вызванный предмет. И таращусь.

— Шпа… Шпага?

Великолепный тонкой работы металлический эфес, острое лезвие. Если не считать того, что она — как всегда — ярко-красная с черными кружками, можно подумать, будто это фехтовальная шпага Кагами, которой я сражалась с Рипост в коридорах Лувра. Черный Кот восхищенно присвистывает:

— Вау! Настоящая рапира? Тикки сегодня в агрессивном настроении!

Я снова и снова пораженно разглядываю рапиру:

— А на Марсовом Поле недавно был лук! С каких пор Талисман Удачи снабжает нас настоящим оружием?

Черный Кот отвечает не сразу, подрагивающий хвост показывает, что он размышляет. А потом он произносит как никогда театральным тоном:

— Надувная дубинка, появившаяся перед Магимузыкантом, считается?

— Рррр, Черный Кот, я серьезно!

Он саркастично улыбается, покидает свой наблюдательный пост и садится на корточки рядом со мной — он наверняка доверяет своему шестому кошачьему чувству, что оно предупредит его о возможных огненных стрелах. Его зеленые глаза внимательно изучают оружие. Я тем временем лихорадочно оглядываю то, что меня окружает. Но ничто не вдохновляет меня.

— Думаешь, это значит… что действительно надо «перейти на другой уровень»? — спрашивает Черный Кот. — Тикки хочет дать нам знак?

Я колеблюсь. Пусть я и знаю, что Тикки была за мирное решение, я подумала то же самое.

— А что, если Бражник был все-таки прав? — продолжает Черный Кот. — Что, если нет другого… выхода?

Мы обмениваемся нерешительным взглядом. Потом я качаю головой, приходя в себя:

— Нет, не думаю. Не может быть и речи! Акуманизированный предмет — его рюкзак. Мастер Фу выживет, мы обещали себе!

— Хорошо, хорошо. Позволишь?

Я позволяю ему взять рапиру. Внутренне кипя, я поднимаюсь наверх автобуса, чтобы получить лучший обзор площади — и тем хуже, если Изгнанник заметит меня: на этом расстоянии у нас будет время, чтобы уклониться от его атак. Я изучаю облако дыма, венчающее колонну — на такой высоте Изгнанник недосягаем.

_Надо заставить его спуститься оттуда, застать его врасплох. Но как?_

Я разглядываю окрестности Июльской колонны, и, как я и надеялась, ко мне приходит вдохновение. Лавочки, мусорки, прогулочная коляска и даже квадроцикл… Предметы, одновременно небольшие и относительно легкие, из которых выйдут отличные снаряды. Я сильнее сжимаю йо-йо и улыбаюсь.

_Идеально!_

— Если нам удастся снять его с колонны и развеять дым, мы сможем использовать шпагу, чтобы обрезать лямки его рюкзака…

— Я займусь этим. А ты будь наготове, чтобы забрать его своим йо-йо, окей?

— Не раня его? Думаешь, тебе удастся?

— Доверься мне, моя Леди.

Я бросаю назад заинтригованный взгляд. Черный Кот у подножия автобуса странно себя ведет. Лезвие шпаги лежит на его когтистом указательном пальце в идеальном равновесии. Он еще несколько мгновений изучает оружие, потом хватает его за рукоять таким быстрым движением, что я едва его уловила. Он три раза разрезает воздух лезвием, и на его губах появляется возбужденная улыбка. Потом он замечает подозрительное выражение моего лица, и его самоуверенность улетучивается.

— Ну да… это не должно быть сложно, — со смешком бормочет он.

— …

Он поднимается ко мне на крышу автобуса и улыбается — сконфуженно, почти обезоруживающе.

— Шпага — это же как шест немного поменьше, да? — неуверенно замечает он.

— _Как раз-таки нет, Черный Кот_ , — вмешивается Геймер, заполняя мое сомневающееся молчание. — _Лучше доверь эту задачу Рипост, иначе она будет злиться._

— _Вовсе нет_ , — отвечает та. — _Я знаю, что он нарочно притворяется дураком. Черный Кот обладает умениями фехтовальщика, или я не Кагами._

Я изучаю вершину Июльской колонны. Чтобы заставить Изгнанника спуститься, я должна оставаться на расстоянии, значит, шпага мне ни к чему. Напротив, если Черный Кот сделает всё правильно…

— _Черный Кот, Ледибаг, выпутывайтесь, как можете, но отделите Изгнанника от рюкзака, а уж я раздеру его на мелкие кусочки_ , — сосредоточенно заключает Рипост. — _Рисовальщик, ты смог приготовить для моей шпаги то, что я просила?_

— _Кодирование завершено_ , — отвечает в наушниках голос Натаниэля. — _Геймер закачает его на твою позицию. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно_.

Я лихорадочно размышляю. Во время первой акуманизации Рипост была способна разрезать на кусочки бетонный дымоход. Что уж говорить о парусиновом рюкзаке? Да, она явно справится с работой — с последним улучшением или без.

Первый знакомый писк возле уха призывает меня к порядку. Черный Кот затыкает красную рапиру за пояс.

— Однако можно дать мне немного больше видимости? С этим дымом мне придется бить вслепую! Не говоря уже о том, что вокруг него немного жарковато…

Голубое небо почти сразу же затягивается тяжелыми черными тучами, которые с нереальной скоростью собираются над колонной. Климатика насмехается:

_— Достаточно попросить, Черный Кот, и будет потоп!_

Где-то слева от меня раздается плохо выговаривающий слова голос Каменного Сердца:

**_— Довольно тянуть! Баблер, защита!_ **

— _А?_ — бормочет тот.

**_— ЗАЩИТА!_ **

После чего Каменное Сердце с грацией танка устремляется к колонне. Почти сразу же туман Изгнанника снова начинает бурлить, и огненные стрелы летят к Ивану. Колосс в защитном рефлексе поднимает руки, но в последнюю секунду из угла площади вырываются фиолетовые пузыри, вызванные Баблером, перехватывая на лету огненные стрелы.

— Поехали, моя Леди!

Черный Кот уже спрыгнул с автобуса. Я следую за ним, адреналин бурлит в крови. Если уж на то пошло, рискнем всем!

— Помогайте Каменному Сердцу или выполняйте отвлекающий маневр! — кричу я. — Надо любой ценой вернуть Изгнанника на твердую землю!

Я достаю йо-йо, зацепляю первую попавшуюся скамейку и вырываю ее из земли. Тяжело дыша от усилия, я швыряю скамейку в колонну, и она врезается в нее с грохотом погнувшейся бронзы. Прочно держащееся на месте облако дыма вздрагивает от ярости, и сверкающие глаза Изгнанника обращаются на меня.

Когда я собираюсь сделать то же самое с мусорным баком, Разлучник облетает площадь, выпуская одну стрелу за другой. Они проходят сквозь дым без видимого вреда для последнего, но это, по крайней мере, привлекает внимание Изгнанника, который начинает отвечать. Ким делает пируэт и разворачивается на кончике крыла, без усилий уклоняясь от огненных шаров.

В моем наушнике раздается возбужденный голос Рисовальщика:

_— Иван, мы только что закодировали трещины в мраморном цоколе! ВПЕРЕД!_

Каменное Сердце еще ускоряется, оттолкнув по пути несколько машин, словно они картонные. Его бег производит такой шум, что Изгнанник в итоге теряет интерес к Разлучнику, и я катапультирую в него первый попавшийся предмет — квадроциклы решительно легче, чем я думала!

Квадроцикл врезается в вершину колонны, срывает ангела, который венчал ее, и даже едва не сбивает Изгнанника. Облако дыма в ярости трепещет и ревет.

— Отличная работа, моя Леди!

Новые огненные стрелы летят прямо на меня. Я предпочитаю взобраться наверх фуры: на этом расстоянии огненные стрелы уже потеряли скорость, и я знаю, что моего щита из йо-йо будет вполне достаточно, чтобы их остановить.

_И у меня будет отличный вид, чтобы вмешаться!_

— Рипост! — кричит Черный Кот. — Берем его в захват, ты — направо!

— Поняла!

Мой напарник продолжает путь к колонне, с серебристой фигурой Рипост позади. В наушниках шепчет голос Геймера:

_— Удар Каменного Сердца через три…_

Я остаюсь на своей позиции, понимая, что Изгнанник перенес всё внимание на меня. Его стрелы рикошетят от моего щита, и их относит в сторону. Черный Кот и Рипост инстинктивно разделяются, чтобы не мешать друг другу. Их клинки сверкают.

_— Две… Одну…_

Каменное Сердце прыгает, преодолевая последние метры. Его кулак с потусторонним треском ударяет по цоколю колонны, и белый мрамор распадается, раздробленный подчистую. В то же мгновение над нашими головами разражается гроза, и потоки ледяной воды обрушиваются на захваченного врасплох Изгнанника: ореол огня и дыма исчезает, словно со свечи сняли нагар, и снова появляется его тощая — черная, угольная — фигура. Она цепляется за вершину колонны, вес огромного рюкзака тянет ее вниз. Сооружение содрогается, пошатывается и, наконец, обрушивается, скошенное ударом Каменного Сердца.

В инстинктивном прыжке Изгнанник слетает с колонны — прямо над Черным Котом, который только этого и ждал. Он бросается вперед, удлиняя шест. Йо-йо в свою очередь летит в сторону Изгнанника. Трос оборачивается вокруг его рюкзака, мокрого, но еще дымящегося.

_Никакого страха. Некогда._

Черно-красное лезвие свистит возле оставшейся без защиты груди Мастера Фу. Черный Кот кричит:

**— Давай, Ледибаг!**

Я сильно дергаю на себя. Обрезанные лямки больше не оказывают сопротивления, и рюкзак летит ко мне.

**— Рипост, твоя очередь!**

Она в свою очередь прыгает. Серебристое лезвие протыкает рюкзак насквозь. Изгнанник орет, равнодушный к собственному падению, и впервые с того момента, как мы присоединились к нему в этом мире, произносит единственное слово:

**— НЕТ! НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!**

Черный Кот хватает его в охапку, и оба катятся по влажной земле. Рипост ловко касается земли — рюкзак насажен на лезвие словно мрачный трофей. Колонна обрушивается с оглушительным грохотом, который едва перекрывает вопли Изгнанника:

— Нет, **нет, НЕТ**!

Он вырывается из хватки Черного Кота и, спотыкаясь, идет к Рипост. Равнодушная к его крикам, она что-то бормочет. Ее шпага вспыхивает, словно раскаленная добела. Рюкзак загорается и за несколько секунд превращается в факел. Вопли Изгнанника прекращаются почти сразу, а потом маленькое существо с угольной кожей ошалело падает на колени.

Рипост одобрительно вздыхает, завороженная своей шпагой.

— Спасибо за последнее усовершенствование, Рисовальщик. Мне нравится.

— _К твоим услугам_ , — с облегченным вздохом отвечает Натаниэль.

Воцаряется тяжелая тишина. Потом на площади, наконец, раздаются крики радости:

**— ЙУУУУХУУ!**

**— Отличная работа, Рипост, Черный Кот! Ледибаг!**

Гроза Климатики понемногу стихает, и только небольшой дождик поливает теперь площадь. Пока остальные акуманизированные орут, я устремляюсь к Рипост, которая с забавным восхищением созерцает горящий рюкзак.

— Ты достаточно натворила зла, маленькая акума…

Йо-йо открывается под моими пальцами, готовое к обычному очищению. Я спрашиваю себя: надо ли активировать Чудесное Исцеление здесь, или же у меня будет время сначала вернуться в реальный мир, чтобы исправить ущерб? Переживет ли рапира перемещение? И что будет теперь делать Бражник, когда угроза устранена? Оставит ли он нас в покое на эту ночь, или же снова завладеет акуманизированными, как сделал с Альей, чтобы использовать их одного за другим, пока каждый не будет нейтрализован?

Я окидываю окрестности неуверенным взглядом. Мы пленники в мире Пикселятора. Мои друзья — которые в любое мгновение могут стать врагами — поздравляют меня, еще бодрые. У Черного Кота по-прежнему остался в резерве катаклизм, но у меня через несколько минут закончится трансформация.

_Вполне возможно… Еще ничего не закончено!_

— Ледибаг?

Я поворачиваюсь к неслышно приблизившемуся Черному Коту. У него хриплый, почти нерешительный голос. Он обращает ко мне потерянный взгляд. Сердце сжимается. Эта последняя битва заставила меня забыть о неизбежном.

_Правда. Он уезжает!_

— Ледибаг, где акума?

Я изумленно замираю: он прав. Мы поворачиваемся к Рипост, которая раздавливает шпагой обгоревшие остатки рюкзака. Пепел рассеивается, даже не коснувшись земли. Она бросает на нас удивленный взгляд.

— Что?

Рюкзак исчез. Но акумы нигде нет.

И немного подальше, молча стоя на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, Мастер Фу по-прежнему Изгнанник.

_— Ледибаг? Черный Кот?_

В наших наушниках раздается высокий, полный надежды голос Вайзза. Акуманизированные понемногу замолкают, озадаченные нашим молчанием. Тяжело дыша, я осматриваю худую дрожащую фигуру Изгнанника, угольно-черную кожу, красные прожилки, которые будто отбивают ритм его уставшего сердца. Но кроме его обожжённой разорванной туники я не вижу ничего. Ничего. Ничего, что имело бы смысл, ничего, что напомнило бы мне акуманизированный предмет.

Я чувствовала энергию Бражника в мобильнике Леди Вайфай, когда она была рядом. Я чувствовала глухое знакомое присутствие в очках Геймера или в броши Невидимки. Я по-прежнему чувствую ауру Бражника в шпаге Рипост. Но у Мастера Фу?

 _Я просто чувствую, что он и есть акума. И что акума обитает в нем_ _**целиком**._

Рука Черного Кота сжимает мое плечо, и я замечаю, что он дрожит. С болью во взгляде он сглатывает и покорно усмехается. Возможно, он тоже _это_ чувствует.

— Бражник был прав.

Я опускаю глаза на Чудесную шпагу, которую он заткнул за пояс.

_Ничего не закончено. Ничего не закончено…_

Я подавляю рыдание. Мои Серьги снова пищат, и я едва не теряю хладнокровие. Голос Вайзза в наушниках становится умоляющим:

_— Черный Кот… Нет. Не ты. Не вы. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! Наверняка есть другой способ!_

Лицо Рипост становится жестким, безэмоциональным. Голос металлическим:

— Бражник с самого начала это говорил. Есть только один способ покончить с этим.

**_— Нет!_ **

Голос Вайзза обрывается на этом вопле. Макс был с ним, он вмешался?

Остальные акуманизированные не осмеливаются ничего сделать, ничего сказать. Только Леди Вайфай пытается приблизиться:

— Вайзз? Ледибаг? Черный Кот, что происходит? Всё закончилось, нет?

— Оставайся, где стоишь, Вайфай, — ворчит Рипост. — Так будет лучше.

— Но…

Она останавливает всех взглядом, а потом подходит к нам.

— Вы двое, Звезды. Если не хотите пачкать руки, я пойму.

«Звезды»… Сколько времени она уже общается с Бражником, чтобы так нас называть?

— Я могу этим заняться, — стоически бормочет она. — Я его не знала. Я сделаю это быстро, обещаю.

Рука Черного Кота на моем плече словно придает мне сил и одновременно не позволяет действовать. Я не могу думать.

Испуганная. Парализованная. Время поджимает. Действовать. Или нет. Рапира, заткнутая за пояс Черного Кота, блестит. Шпага Рипост звякает, когда она приближается к Мастеру Фу, который остается неподвижным. Я отворачиваюсь.

Нет времени. Нет выбора.

Нет?

_А если?.._

— Рипост. Подожди!

Вся площадь сотрясается от молнии, сопровождаемой громом. Мы с Черным Котом, озадаченные, спотыкаемся. Кто-то еще вошел в Париж-Пиксель.

В наших наушниках звучит паникующий голос Геймера:

_— Ледибаг, это Вайзз! Он заставил Пикселятора материализовать его. Он присоединится к вам!_

Рипост сжимает кулак и поднимает шпагу:

**— Хватит!**

Вспышка. Пронзительный вопль. Ударная волна бросает нас на землю.

Я оглушена, мне трудно открыть глаза. Черный Кот рядом со мной ворчит от боли, прижав ладони к ушам. Рапира за его поясом по-прежнему сильно светится. Не думая, я хватаю ее и, покачиваясь, встаю. Недалеко от меня с жалобным позвякиванием на брусчатку падает металлический обломок: отрезанный кончик шпаги.

Я, тяжело дыша, вскидываю голову, и заледеневаю от ужаса. Рипост неподвижно лежит на земле. Фиолетовая бабочка вылетает из ее сломанной шпаги и улетает, бешено хлопая крыльями, когда темная фигура хватает ее на лету. Акума исчезает, словно черная рука всасывает ее. Знакомый фиолетовый туман тут же окутывает Рипост, и на ее месте появляется очень бледная Кагами. Ее лоб в крови. Распластанная, она глухо стонет.

Стоя на коленях, молчаливый Изгнанник короткое мгновение смотрит на нее. Вдруг он выпрямляется, поворачивается ко мне. У него по-прежнему телосложение Хранителя, однако он кажется немного более быстрым в движениях, немного менее сгорбленным, словно… более молодым, более бодрым. Его глаза без радужки снова сверкают в тени черных косматых волос. Медлительно, словно только что проснулся, он созерцает свои голые руки, разорванную, черную от копоти тунику, обожжённые веревочные сандалии.

— Мастер Фу, — невольно выдыхаю я.

Белые глаза возвращаются ко мне. Его лицо остается таким же застывшим, таким же невыразительным, как обожжённая деревянная маска. Красные прожилки трепещут на щеках — черных и пористых, словно уголь.

— Мастер Фу, вы здесь?

И впервые с нашего противостояния на Марсовом Поле у меня возникает ощущение, что он смотрит на меня. Что он _по-настоящему_ смотрит на меня.

— Довольно… Довольно.

Его угольные губы остаются сомкнутыми, а голос исходит словно из ниоткуда. Из всех пор кожи вырывается густой серый дым и начинает его обволакивать. Он сжимает кулаки.

Вторая вспышка — взрыв. Я едва успеваю выпустить рапиру, чтобы вскинуть йо-йо. Меня накрывает сильный жар, и черный кулак со всей силы ударяет в мой щит.

 **— Твоя квами. Сейчас!** **—** яростно рычит Изгнанник.

Я держусь, стиснув зубы. На левое бедро ложится ладонь.

— Моя Леди!

Я инстинктивно понимаю и уклоняюсь вправо. В то же мгновение из ниоткуда появляется шест, увеличивается, чтобы ударить Изгнанника прямо в живот и отбросить его вдаль. Придя в себя, Черный Кот встает в защитную позу и бросает на меня обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Ты как?

Я торопливо киваю. Изгнанник уже на ногах, ворчит и морщится. Красные прожилки вспыхивают, и он полностью исчезает в коконе дыма, как никогда густого и непроницаемого. Воздух заполняет шепот — заклинания на китайском?

— Что произошло? Что он делает?

— Думаю, он поглотил акуму Рипост!

Черный Кот издает пораженное восклицание:

— Рипост! Она…

— Не знаю! Но надо всех поместить в надежное место, и быстро!

Акуманизированные тоже встают, еще немного растерянные. Геймер берет на себя задачу как следует вывести их из оцепенения:

_— Изгнанник продолжает набирать силы! Отступайте на улицы, быстро!_

Одним взмахом крыльев Разлучник бросается подобрать Кагами, но Изгнанник не двигается, сосредоточенный на своих заклинаниях. Остальные акуманизированные уже бегут к ближайшим зданиям. Мы бежим за ними, через плечо наблюдая за Изгнанником. Мои Серьги снова пищат — сколько уже раз? — и Черный Кот испуганно распахивает глаза.

— Хорошо. Катаклизм?

Я натянуто смеюсь:

— На чем, Котенок?

Он удрученно пожимает плечами:

— Разве обычно это не решение всех наших проблем?

Я отказываюсь ему отвечать, в горле стоит ком.

— Есть другая блестящая идея, моя Леди?

Мой взгляд колеблется между рапирой, которую Черный Кот снова заткнул за пояс, и пожаром, который теперь представляет собой Изгнанник.

_Нет! Нет!_

— Не знаю! — пронзительно вскрикиваю я, увеличивая скорость.

— О, моя Леди, — сокрушается Черный Кот. — Порой ты так плохо врешь!

Я бросаю на него гневный взгляд. Черный Кот едва слышно шепчет:

— Не могу тебя осуждать. Мы не убийцы!

За нами раздается взрыв, и жар становится почти невыносимым. Черный Кот оглядывается через плечо и бледнеет. Он резко останавливается и одной рукой достает шест, а другой — рапиру.

— Прячься, я его отвлеку!

Я вздрагиваю и в свою очередь останавливаюсь.

— Э? Совсем один? Ни за что!

— Я помотаю его по городу, как недавно. Только на время, чтобы Тикки подзарядилась. Как только сможешь, присоединишься!

_Еще чего!_

— Либо мы вместе сражаемся, либо вместе отступаем!

— Не когда у тебя вот-вот закончится трансформация! Бражник по-прежнему не знает, кто ты, так что не спорь!

Он прав. Я _знаю_ , что он прав. Такое уже случалось, когда один из нас отсутствовал, пока не обновит трансформацию. Несколько раз. Обычно, второй едва выкарабкивался до его возвращения.

Почти все акуманизированные добрались до ближайших зданий. Изгнанник вопит посреди площади. Вихрь дыма и пламени, в который он заключен, теперь высотой с дом. Что можно с этим сделать?

_Что он собирается с этим делать?!_

Черный Кот прикладывает к виску два когтистых пальца и насмешливо салютует мне:

— Я выкручусь. Беги!

— Не делай глупостей, ладно? Избегай его, и всё!

Я разворачиваюсь и с тяжелым сердцем пускаюсь бегом. Голос Кота уже становится далеким. Я лучше слышу его в наушнике.

_— Эй! Напомни мне, кто тут король увиливания?_

— О, заткнись и беги!

_— Ты тоже, моя Леди! КСТАТИ, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ!_

_О, Кот…_

**_— Изгнанник! Я здесь!_ **

Горькая улыбка кривит мои губы. Я шмыгаю носом. Я бегу изо всех сил и бросаю йо-йо на приступ ближайшего здания. Раздается взрыв. На мгновение сердце останавливается.

**_— Мимо!_ **

Опять раздается ироничный смех Черного Кота, и я снова дышу.

_Черный Кот, будь осторожен. Прошу тебя!_

Йо-йо зацепляется за балкон, отрывает меня от земли. Я кручусь, энергичным усилием восстанавливаю траекторию и встаю на шиферной крыше. Париж-Пиксель расстилается перед моим взором, гигантский и безлюдный. Будь он виртуальным или реальным, я знаю все его уголки. Я знаю, где спрятаться, где безопасно.

Тикки должна объяснить мне, что происходит с Талисманом Удачи. Сначала лук, а теперь шпага? Надо разработать план заново!

_«Мы же не убийцы, а?»_

— Геймер, меня несколько минут не будет.

_— Понял, Ледибаг. Я затуманю твое присутствие на наших детекторах, твой секрет будет сохранен. Но поторопись!_

Я поднимаю руку, чтобы отключить наушник, когда вдалеке кричит Черный Кот:

**— Нет! Вайзз, нет!**

В его голосе нет ни провокации, ни даже боли — он полон _ужаса_. Я застываю, чувствуя, как выступает холодный пот, и осматриваю площадь в поисках огонька, движения. Взрывы прекратились, уступив место странному гулу.

— Черный Кот?

В наушнике тишина. Дым мешает мне ясно видеть, что затевается. Проходят бесконечные секунды. Потом глухо бормочет Леди Вайфай:

_— Его наушник отключился. Не знаю, что это значит…_

**— НЕТ!** — раздается далекий сдавленный голос Черного Кота: **— УХОДИ, ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Дым освещается. Вспышка прорезает воздух. Свист оглушает меня.

Что-то ударяет в фасад внизу. Всё здание содрогается, а потом взрывается. Появляются сверкающие трещины, черепица уходит из-под ног. Я молча скольжу, скатываюсь в пекло. В самое последнее мгновение я бросаю йо-йо к первому же достаточно удаленному предмету на площади — фонарю.

В ушах звенит. Пожар накрывает меня, ослепляет. Я уже ничего не слышу. Йо-йо где-то зацепляется. Я дергаю трос — так сильно, что он впивается в пальцы, несмотря на защиту костюма, и катушка, наконец, активируется, унося меня прочь.

Ожог. Потом ледяной ветер. Успокаивающий. Хотя я и ожидала этого после столь отчаянного полета, первый удар получается жестоким. Я инстинктивно сворачиваюсь в клубок. Я отскакиваю от асфальта и от предметов, которые едва различаю — верхушка дерева, машина, стекла которой разбились от удара, обломки. Я качусь несколько метров и, наконец, останавливаюсь.

Боль в треснутых ребрах дошла до высшей точки. Я морщусь, дыхание прерывается, несколько секунд я не в состоянии пошевелиться. Вокруг меня тихо. Слишком тихо. Это тоже из-за взрыва?

Я приоткрываю веки, чувства спутались от боли и взрыва. И сердце останавливается, когда я понимаю, что не одна.

Черный Кот здесь, в нескольких метрах. Плененный, он сражается с незнакомой коренастой фигурой, чуть-чуть выше него. Толстая рука — черная, как уголь, с красными и зелеными прожилками — сжимает его так сильно, что он едва может дышать. Он задыхается, лоб в крови.

— М’Леди… Не слушай, атакуй!

Другая рука держит рапиру у его горла, прижимает немного сильнее, и металл тут же надрезает его кожу. Черный Кот рефлекторно дергается и застывает, сжав зубы.

— Освободи Тикки. Немедленно.

Говорит незнакомец, но раздается голос Изгнанника — такой спокойный, что становится жутко. Над плечом Черного Кота сверкают два глаза. Два пустых белых глаза.

Мой Камень Чудес пищит в последний раз.

— Верни мне Серьги без глупостей и забери у него Кольцо. Иначе он умрет.

**_Час -5_ **

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sidekick в переводе с английского означает «партнер, помощник, друг». Но если разложить это слово на две части, как сделал Кот, получится «удар сбоку».
> 
> (2) Июльская колонна — монумент на площади Бастилии. Была построена в память о «трех славных днях» Июльской революции 1830 года, когда был свергнут король Карл Х и на трон взошел «король-гражданин» Луи-Филипп.


	16. Глава 15. Между Сциллой и Харибдой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Тома Астрюк, «папа» сериала «Чудесная Ледибаг», был частью команды в другом успешном мультсериале «Код Лиоко», вышедшем в 2003 году. Отсюда небольшая отсылка в этой главе.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> «Код Лиоко» — история о детях, которые совершают путешествия в виртуальный мир Лиоко, чтобы бороться с опасной компьютерной программой Зеной.

**_День 0_ **

**_Час -7_ **

— Что ж, вопросы есть? — спрашивает Геймер.

Никто из собравшихся не реагирует. Я бросаю взгляд на Ледибаг — стоит, скрестив руки, серьезная, как никогда: возможно, эта тарабарщина привела ее, как и меня, в замешательство? В любом случае, она это хорошо скрывает. Сидя на ее плече, Вайзз с отсутствующим видом грызет печенье из водорослей: ультратехнические объяснения Макса Геймера, похоже, пролетают мимо его ушей. Я подавляю вздох, собираясь попросить объяснений, когда Роза поднимает руку.

— Я не поняла, — пищит она высоким голосом.

— Что ты не поняла, Принцесса? — удивляется Геймер.

— Э… На самом деле…

_«Ничего»?_

Роза, она же Принцесса Аромат, с подавленным видом переступает с ноги на ногу, словно заяц в свете фар. Она умоляет взглядом Джулеку — Рефлекту, — которая подпрыгивает и что-то бормочет, как всегда невнятно. В итоге Аликс — Хроногёрл — поднимает забрало шлема и привлекает внимание Макса, лопнув пузырь жвачки.

— Меня ты потерял с отступления насчет серверов как-их-там. Можешь объяснить покороче и на французском?

Макс раздраженно вздыхает, но заметив сомневающиеся или обеспокоенные мины друзей, прочищает горло и несколько мгновений размышляет.

— Хорошо, сделаем проще: вы же видели «Код Лиоко»?

Я удивленно приподнимаю брови. Несколько лиц вокруг меня светлеют.

— Старый детский мультик? — презрительно бросает Антибаг.

— «Детский»! Ты торопишься с выводами, — отвечает Рисовальщик, продолжая чертить на планшете, прикрепленном к его запястью. — Я большой фанат этого сериала. 3D было чертовски новаторским шагом для того времени.

Хлоя закатывает глаза, но удерживается от ответа: Натаниэль должен еще нарисовать ее будущее оружие — громадный красный меч, усеянный шипами, такой же, какой она призывала во время своей первой акуманизации.

Геймер с воодушевлением продолжает:

— Видите перенос персонажей из реального мира в виртуальный — туда, где они могут сражаться с З.Е.Н.А, их заклятым врагом? Так вот, здесь будет примерно то же самое: Париж-Пиксель — это виртуально воспроизведенный в малейших деталях Париж, и когда Пикселятор использует на нас свою силу, в следующую секунду вы материализуетесь там.

— Отлично! — воодушевленно восклицает Баблер.

— А! Теперь поняла! — щебечет Принцесса Аромат под нежным взглядом Рефлекты.

— …с той лишь разницей, что там окажетесь именно вы, а не цифровые аватары, — умеряет их пыл Макс Геймер. — Не будет ни второго шанса, ни перезапуска игры. Если вас там ранят, вы вернетесь сюда раненые. Так что будьте очень осторожны.

— О…

— Преимущество состоит в том, что Марков и Рисовальщик могут по желанию менять площадку, — вмешивается Пикселятор, до сих пор державшийся в стороне. — Мы уже следим за всеми действиями и движениями Изгнанника в реальном времени, ничто не сможет ускользнуть от нас там.

— А если как раз будут раненые?

Голос моей Леди спокойный и неторопливый, но непреклонный. Я устало улыбаюсь: даже если этот вопрос уже поднимался несколько минут назад — и каждый присутствующий акуманизированный подтвердил желание сражаться, — Ледибаг беспокоится из-за необходимости втягивать наших друзей в это последнее сражение. Я тоже, честно говоря, еще испытываю угрызения совести, позволяя им противостоять Изгнаннику. Но пора признать неизбежное: это дело теперь касается их всех, и они отказываются отступать.

Геймер и Пикселятор переглядываются: судя по всему, они предвидели этот вопрос.

— Мы разработали протокол срочной рематериализации. Если целительного дыма нашей Принцессы будет недостаточно, раненый вернется в реальный мир меньше, чем за две минуты.

— Но я сделаю всё возможное, — вдохновенно произносит Роза. — Положись на меня, Ледибаг! Я недавно хорошо натренировалась в скорой помощи: людям становилось гораздо лучше, все были в восхищении. И даже Климатика, когда ее ожоги исцелились, сказала, что я великолепна! Представляешь?

— Да, но, возможно, она была не слишком объективна, — шутит Алья. — Учитывая, что твой туман затуманивает сознание…

Зонт Климатики щелкает, когда она направляет на Алью его кончик.

— Вайфай, хочешь вернуться к разговору о твоем полностью розовом костюме и четверти часа «бесплатных объятий»? Поскольку я уверена, Пикселятор это сфотографировал.

— А-а-а-э-э-э… Джокер?

Среди собравшихся раздается несколько смешков, и наэлектризованная атмосфера немного разряжается. Леди Вайфай с пафосом взъерошивает рыжие волосы, и я без труда различаю тонкий порез, который сильно кровоточил после взрыва, когда я спас ее в последнее мгновение. Запекшаяся ранка явно уже не причиняет боли, но всё еще сияет странным розовым светом. Целебный туман Принцессы Аромат потрясающе эффективен, несмотря на побочные эффекты — к счастью, временные. Его болеутоляющее действие так сильно, что приводит в эйфорию, а в случае акуманизированных еще и подавляет их силы и на добрые пятнадцать минут раскрашивает костюмы ярко-розовым.

— Шутки в сторону, — произносит Геймер, — могу вас заверить, всё будет как обычно. Улицы, крыши, препятствия, физические законы, ваши силы — всё будет функционировать точно так же. Только вам не придется заботиться о сопутствующем ущербе.

— И о том, чтобы защищать гражданских? Я знаю, кто отведет тут душу, — с улыбкой бормочет Рипост.

Климатика отвечает на ее подколку ироничной усмешкой: как только эффект розового тумана рассеялся, ее разрушительные силы вернулись к максимальной мощности.

— Бражник только что подтвердил мою теорию, — добавляет Макс. — Избавившись от его контроля, Изгнанник тем самым отрезал себя от его энергии, так что его мощь не безгранична. Он силен, но рано или поздно ослабеет.

— Согласно нашим подсчетам и архивам ваших предыдущих миссий, — подхватывает Марков, — более девяноста процентов вероятности, что рюкзак является акуманизированным предметом и, следовательно, запасом его энергии. Значит, лучшей альтернативой будет нейтрализовать его обжигающую ауру на время, чтобы отнять и уничтожить рюкзак.

— Как вы уже недавно сделали, — заключает Геймер. — Но исключая момент с убийством. Не в обиду будь сказано, Рипост.

— Никаких обид, — отвечает та, однако держась настороженно. — Я признала свою ошибку.

Геймер кивает, не слишком убежденный, и поворачивается к нам с Ледибаг:

— Изгнанник уже терял скорость, когда вы исчезли. И он спит с тех пор, как Пикселятор его пленил. Мы предполагаем, это его способ экономить силы, и он проснется, только когда вы перенесетесь в Париж-Пиксель. Поэтому я предлагаю отцифровать вас в последнюю очередь. Это здравый смысл.

— Отлично, — соглашается Ледибаг, взглядом спросив моего согласия. — Но будьте все осторожны, пока ждете нас!

Марков и Пикселятор снова начинают суетиться с последними приготовлениями. Пока Макс заканчивает отвечать на вопросы то одного, то другого: «Да, Иван, ты имеешь право швырять в Изгнанника машины. Только обращай внимание на нас…» — я изучаю окружающих нас акуманизированных. На их лицах читаются напряжение и законное беспокойство, тем не менее, похоже, ничто не способно разрушить их сплоченность.

Хроногёрл и Разлучник уже играют в камень-ножницы-бумагу на то, кто из них первым ступит в Париж-Пиксель, пока Геймер не объявляет, что перенос будет осуществляться по двое, но не больше, из соображений безопасности и мощности зарядки. Каменное Сердце подпрыгивает на месте, на его плече сидит крошечная, но гордая как павлин Страшила. Рисовальщик заканчивает свое последнее творение и в протянутых руках ликующей Антибаг материализуется знаменитый гигантский клинок — черный в красную точку. Пока она делает столь же сложные, сколь рискованные замахи, Леди Вайфай и Баблер предусмотрительно отходят, одновременно с впечатленным и сомневающимся выражением.

Рипост не пытается присоединиться к остальным, которые, насколько я могу понять, еще шокированы ее «мастерским ударом». Климатика — одна из немногих, кто разговаривает с ней без колебаний. Я смотрю на них — похоже, они обсуждают оружие. У них абсолютно разные характеры, и всё же между ними установилось любопытное взаимоуважение. Возможно, потому что они считаются самыми сильными среди акуманизированных? Или потому что не сдерживали ударов, нападая на Изгнанника?

_Если им доверить Камень Чудес, сумеют ли они защитить Ледибаг после того…_

— Они подумали обо всем, — шепчет моя напарница. — С тобой и Вайззом, думаю, мы можем быть спокойны.

— Я не пойду с вами в виртуальный мир, — мрачный голос Вайзза настораживает меня.

Ледибаг удивленно разглядывает его, когда он покидает ее плечо и зависает перед нами.

— Почему? Твой щит мог бы снова помочь нам выбраться из затруднительного положения, — осмеливаюсь спросить я. — И кто знает, возможно, с твоей помощью нам удастся блокировать и привести в разум Мастера Фу!

Вайзз обменивается с Ледибаг удрученным взглядом.

— Мы уже пытались, когда тебя не было, Черный Кот. Он остался глух ко всем моим призывам, как и к призывам Ледибаг. Сначала его надо освободить от влияния акумы. Я буду полезнее здесь, защищая команду Бражника, если ваше правительство передумает.

Лицо напарницы мрачнеет еще больше.

— Если сила Изгнанника действительно зависит от числа Носителей и квами поблизости, то да, мы не можем представить его реакцию на нас троих вместе, — в конце концов, вздыхает она. — Когда меня не было, Изгнанник ослабел, а увидев меня, превзошел всякую меру настолько, что серьезно ранил Климатику.

Их рассуждение заслуживает доверия, но я всё еще сомневаюсь. Наш Хранитель показал себя достаточно сильным, чтобы сопротивляться Бражнику. И всё еще сохраняет рассудок, поскольку пощадил Ледибаг — к счастью — в надежде выманить нашего старого врага.

— Не могу поверить, что он полностью закрыт для переговоров — пока еще нет. Нас теперь много и мы готовы. Если мы окончательно его обездвижим, мы сможем его вразумить.

Ледибаг встревоженно смотрит на меня. Неподалеку уже начались первые переходы в Париж-Пиксель. Она глубоко вдыхает и шепчет:

— Хорошо. Посмотрим, как всё пойдет, когда окажемся там!

— Поверь, моя Леди. Всё получится! — я протягиваю ей сжатый кулак. — На этот раз ты не одна. Мы все здесь.

Она в свою очередь протягивает кулак и мягко ударяет им в мой. Она, наконец, нерешительно улыбается мне, и я с готовностью улыбаюсь в ответ.

_Я рядом._

**_Час -7_ **

_— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, Черный Кот._

_— Я тоже. Но это приятно слышать, моя Леди._

_— Мы победим. Мы вернем Мастера Фу. И когда всё закончится, ты уедешь с Плаггом._

_— Тебе не придется раскрывать свою личность. Мы выкрутимся до твоего возвращения, Черный Кот._

_— Поговорим об этом позже, моя Леди, обещаю… Спасибо._

__

**_Час -6_ **

Пикселятор активирует свою силу. Ослепительная вспышка.

Рука Ледибаг сжимает мою. Это последнее, что я осознаю перед тем, как всё исчезает.

Больше нет шума. Больше нет света. Больше нет ничего.

Небытие.

Потом вспышка. Взрывы звуков, ощущений. Головокружение.

Воющий ветер, холод в лицо. Напор воздуха — мощный, почти раздавливающий. Я с трудом приоткрываю глаза, которые тут же наполняются слезами. Солнце, голубое небо. Ослепленный, я в конце концов начинаю различать окружающее и сдавленно вскрикиваю.

Париж. Париж, его улицы и дома, насколько хватает глаз. Я падаю!

**— ВААААУУ!**

Сена, Марсово Поле и Эйфелева башня справа от меня, далеко внизу — слишком далеко, чтобы послужить опорой для шеста. Что-то касается моей правой руки, и я поворачиваю голову. Ледибаг.

 **— Черный Кот, сюда!** — кричит она.

Она изо всех сил закидывает йо-йо к Эйфелевой башне внизу — далеко, так далеко. Спустя несколько бесконечных минут оно зацепляется за перила последнего этажа.

**— Держись!**

Она на автомате делает движение запястьем, и трос с пронзительным свистом заматывается обратно. Я едва успеваю схватить ее за талию, прежде чем натяжение йо-йо резко отбрасывает ее вправо. Мы по-прежнему падаем, только башня теперь опасно приближается к нам. Мы двигаемся быстро, слишком быстро, чтобы приземлиться, ничего не сломав!

— Давай, — бормочет Ледибаг. — Давай!

Мы прошли под перекладинами третьего этажа — примерно триста метров. Я сильнее сжимаю ее талию. Она справится, я знаю, что справится. Всегда!

 _Но мой желудок_ _**совсем не справляется**!_

Одним движением йо-йо отцепляется и со скоростью молнии возвращается в ее ладонь. Уносимые порывом, по-прежнему в свободном полете, мы проходим в нескольких метрах от башни. Ледибаг еще раз напрягается, и йо-йо снова улетает, зацепляется за другую стойку и резко тормозит нас, увлекая в гигантскую снижающуюся спираль. Теперь мы планируем столько же, сколько падаем, и это воздействует на мой желудок чуть ли не хуже, чем свободное падение.

Мы преодолеваем второй этаж — больше ста пятидесяти метров. Земля приближается всё еще с головокружительной скоростью.

— Я отпускаю, держись рядом!

Толчок, йо-йо отцепляется, и свободное падение возобновляется. Ветер воет у меня в ушах. Я хватаю шест и оцениваю расстояние, отделяющее нас от башни — всё еще слишком далеко, нет подходящей для меня опоры. Меньше ста пятидесяти метров до земли, но, возможно, я могу затормозить падение шестом?

— Нет, подожди!

Ледибаг хватает меня сзади за ремень. Йо-йо снова улетает и цепляется на первом этаже. Трос натягивается, и мы резко останавливаемся.

— Ай!

Резкое маятниковое движение бросает нас под Эйфелеву башню. Я вижу, как земля приближается на бешеной скорости.

**— Сейчас!**

Ледибаг отпускает мой ремень, и я инстинктивно сжимаюсь в комок. Я первый ударяюсь о мостовую и долго качусь, прежде чем мне удается взять движение под контроль. Наконец, я останавливаюсь, голова кружится, сердце бешено колотится. Я бросаю взгляд на мою Леди, рухнувшую на землю в нескольких метрах от меня — взгляд расфокусирован, ладонь прижата к ребрам. Передо мной встает образ раненой одинокой Маринетт в отделе супермаркета.

— Мари… Моя Леди!

_Не распускать язык в Париже-Пикселе! Кто знает, кто может нас услышать?_

— Моя Леди, ты в порядке?

Страшно бледная, она молча кивает. Хотя костюмы и магические силы сглаживают наши слабости, ее треснутым ребрам наверняка досталось. Она несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, маленькими осторожными глотками, и, наконец, ее плечи расслабляются, на щеки возвращаются краски. Она обеспокоенно шепчет:

— А ты, Котенок?

Я улыбаюсь, на меня накатывает приступ необъяснимого нервного смеха:

— Я упал с небес. У меня спина в клочья.

Она закрывает глаза и прикусывает губу, сдерживая улыбку. Я заключаю классическим:

— …но порядок, я упал на четыре лапы.

Она, наконец, смеется:

— Болван.

— Какой маневр! Но приземление надо доработать, моя Леди!

— Либо так, либо я могла бросить тебя на произвол судьбы, пока выкручиваюсь сама! — ворчит она со сбитым дыханием. — Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я схватила тебя в последнюю секунду?

— А, туше!

Я шучу, но прекрасно знаю, что лучше у нас не вышло бы. Счастье еще, что она смогла уцепиться за Эйфелеву башню, чтобы замедлить падение. Без этого…

Я даю ей восстановить дыхание и пытаюсь успокоить колотящееся сердце — мы живы! После воя ветра тишина города вокруг кажется вдруг оглушительной.

_— Эй… вы как? Ничего не сломали?_

Я подношу руку к наушнику и рычу:

— Геймер, что это был за план? Материализовать нас больше чем в трехстах метрах над земной твердью?

_— Сожалею! Правда — я не знаю, что случилось! Вы загружались в два раза дольше, чем остальные, и вы первые материализовались так высоко! Возможно, это связано с величиной ваших сил, наверное, из-за этого программа где-то заглючила…_

Макс продолжает рассыпаться в извинениях, тогда как остальные акуманизированные вперемешку выражают облегчение или раздражение. Подняв глаза на башню, Ледибаг выглядит всё еще потрясенной тем, что совершила на чистом инстинкте. Я на мгновение отключаю микрофон наушника и шепчу ей:

— Думаешь, это подстава Бражника?

Я не могу представить, чтобы один из наших союзников был способен устроить подобную ловушку — ни Пикселятор, ни Геймер, ни тем более Марков. Только если Бражник снова взял контроль…

— Ему нужна наша помощь, с чего ему пытаться устранить нас? — бормочет Ледибаг, а потом прочищает горло: — И если бы Бражник заставил одного из них саботировать наше появление, остальные акуманизированные были бы нейтрализованы. Они бы осознали это, как Алья неда…

С другого берега Сены раздается рычание. Эспланаду Трокадеро вдали заполняет густой черный дым. Который быстро приближается.

— _Дамы и господа, перерыв закончен_ , — объявляет Леди Вайфай. — _Изгнанник проснулся!_

Мы с Ледибаг понимающе переглядываемся.

_Кто кого, Хранитель._

**_Час -6_ **

_— …Хоп-ля! Видишь? Снова мимо! Король увиливания, говорю тебе!_

_— Черный Кот?_

_— Да, моя Леди?_

**_— Заткнись и беги!_ **

_— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь!_

_— Эй, это не твоя вина, ясно?_

_— Думаешь?_

_— …Он добрался до метро! Двигается к северу. К станции Бастилии!_

_— Если нам удастся снять его с колонны и развеять дым, мы сможем использовать шпагу, чтобы обрезать лямки его рюкзака…_

_— Я займусь этим. А ты будь наготове, чтобы забрать его своим йо-йо, окей?_

_— Не раня его? Думаешь, тебе удастся?_

_— Доверься мне, моя Леди._

**_— Давай, Ледибаг!_ **

**_— НЕТ! НЕЕЕЕЕТ!_ **

_— Ледибаг… Где акума?_

_— Твоя квами. Сейчас!_

_— Что произошло? Что он делает?_

_— Думаю, он поглотил акуму Рипост!_

_— Есть другая блестящая идея, моя Леди?_

_— Не знаю!_

_— О, моя Леди. Порой ты так плохо врешь! Не могу тебя осуждать…_

**_Час -5_ **

— …Мы не убийцы!

Еще взрыв позади нас. Нам в спину ударяет порыв ветра — горячий, почти обжигающий. Все мои чувства — человеческие и унаследованные от Плагга кошачьи — вопят, что надо бежать. Однако я разворачиваюсь.

_Это плохая идея, да?_

— Прячься, я его отвлеку!

— Э? Совсем один?! Ни за что!

Я занимаю оборонительную позицию, в одной руке Чудесная рапира, в другой — мой шест. В нескольких десятках метров отсюда Изгнанник представляет собой темный дрожащий силуэт в сердце вихря из дыма и огня.

 _… **очень ПЛОХАЯ**_ _идея!_

— Я помотаю его по городу, как недавно. Только на время, чтобы Тикки подзарядилась. Как только сможешь, присоединишься!

Я пытаюсь не показать свое беспокойство. Моя Леди, естественно, протестует, но я без труда отметаю ее аргументы: у нее осталась одна-две минуты, так что иначе не выйдет!

— Я выкручусь. Беги!

— Не делай глупостей, ладно? Избегай его, и всё!

Я слегка улыбаюсь. Как всегда, когда она беспокоится за меня, я собираюсь выдать насмешливое замечание — чтобы заставить ее расслабиться, да и самому снять напряжение, хотя бы на несколько мгновений. Но она уже далеко. Сердце бешено колотится, и я не знаю от страха или от возбуждения.

— Эй! Напомни мне, кто тут король увиливания? — шепчу я.

**_— О, заткнись и беги!_ **

— Ты тоже, моя Леди!

Я один на площади. Один перед Изгнанником. Пока я просчитываю, куда мне бежать — вероятно, на юг, в противоположную от остальных сторону, — одна фраза вертится у меня на языке:

— Кстати… Я люблю тебя!

В моем наушнике раздается ее нервный смех. И мне этого достаточно.

_«Я люблю тебя, Ледибаг»._

Я снова сказал ей это. В худший из возможных моментов — _снова_. И я одновременно чувствую себя ужасно глупым… и испытываю облегчение. Это окрыляет меня. Я бросаю взгляд на Чудесную рапиру и засовываю ее за ремень — она исчезнет с минуты на минуту, как только Ледибаг снимет трансформацию. Подняв шест, я бросаюсь к врагу.

**— Изгнанник! Я здесь!**

Как и ожидалось, костер вздрагивает, и силуэт в его центре, ворча, поворачивается ко мне. Тут же летит огненная стрела, быстрее и сильнее предыдущих. Я без особого труда уклоняюсь, и она врезается в остатки Июльской колонны. При виде внезапно начавшей плавиться бронзы я обхожу Изгнанника по широкому кругу и отступаю к югу площади. За мной по пятам следует поток огненных стрел. Если я отойду достаточно далеко, мне будет легче уклоняться.

_Быстрее, моя Леди. Прошу тебя, бы…_

Раздается еще один оглушительный свист, и, несмотря на адский жар, по моей спине струится холодный пот. Мои чувства подтверждают: приближается стрела. Я разворачиваюсь и вскидываю шест, готовый нейтрализовать ее…

Это не стрела. Это Изгнанник — гигантский, кипящий, готовый ударить. С каких пор он стал таким быстрым?!

_Проклятье!_

Горящий туманный кулак обрушивается на меня сверху, я едва-едва успеваю уклониться от него. Он проходит в миллиметре от меня и врезается в землю, порыв ветра сбивает меня с ног. Изгнанник устремляется на меня. Я инстинктивно сжимаю правый кулак.

_Нет выбора!_

— Ката…

**— НЕТ!**

Зеленая вспышка. Что-то ударяется в мою руку, мешая мне призвать Катаклизм. Новый взрыв — едва теплый на этот раз — пришпиливает меня к земле. Я съеживаюсь, в ушах гудит. Осмелившись, наконец, открыть глаза, я встречаю белые, пораженно расширившиеся глаза Изгнанника, который, похоже, остановлен прямо в броске, в нескольких десятках сантиметров от меня. Я в укрытии — в плену? — прозрачного купола с золотыми отблесками. Между врагом и мной ярко сияет маленькое изумрудное существо, напевая заклинания.

— Вайзз!

Купол начинает вибрировать. Квами сильнее сжимается, а потом кричит на китайском, вытянув сверкающие магией лапки:

_— Отступите, Мастер!_

До сих пор гладкий купол украшается множеством незнакомых рун. Изгнанник рычит и топает ногами в своем огненном торнадо. Он кидается на щит с почти звериной яростью.

**_— Отступите! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!_ **

Купол вибрирует, и от него отделяется мощная ударная волна. Она сносит всё на своем пути, и отброшенный Изгнанник катится среди обломков, потеряв свои дымные доспехи, словно их подчистую сдуло. Он встает на колени, потрясенный, задыхающийся.

Вайзз шепчет в последний раз, и купол замирает, но не исчезает. Я понимаю, что задерживал дыхание, и начинаю дышать.

— Вайзз… Вайзз, спасибо! Ты весьма кстати!

Квами вздрагивает:

— Я сделал это ради Плагга. Он не выносит, когда его котят ранят.

Он поворачивается ко мне, и его полные слез глаза приказывают мне молчать.

— Но пытаться применить Катаклизм к твоему собственному Хранителю, Носитель? — с горечью шепчет он и кивком указывает на мое Кольцо. — Вы с Бражником стоите друг друга. У вас свое решение, а у меня — свое.

Он снова поднимает лапки, и его аура становится ярче, сияет:

— Пора покончить с этим!

Он возобновляет заклинания на китайском, но темп речи ускоряется настолько, что мне не удается его понять. На земле возникает новый круг рун, на полпути между нами и Изгнанником. В центре круга — настолько яркого, что он становится ослепляющим — появляется черный предмет, понемногу становясь осязаемым.

Шкатулка. Черная, покрытая лаком Шкатулка, инкрустированная рунами — сложными красными рунами, похожими на прожилки, которые бегают по угольной коже Изгнанника.

Я ничего не понимаю. Что это за шкатулка? Откуда она?

Может ли это быть… _та самая_ Шкатулка? Которую Вайзз должен был поместить в надежное место?

_Другие Камни Чудес!_

— Вайзз, что ты делаешь?

Но, не глядя ни на меня, ни на Шкатулку, квами снимает нефритовую Чешуйку, прикрепленную к его панцирю. Он проходит сквозь купол и направляется к Изгнаннику, который, ни слова не говоря, ошалелый, позволяет ему приблизиться.

_— Простите, что колебался, Мастер._

Он останавливается на уровне белых глаз Изгнанника. Когда к нему медленно протягивается черная рука, квами позволяет ей. Тогда золотой пузырь накрывает Шкатулку, и она в свою очередь приближается к Изгнаннику, словно призванная Вайззом.

_— Я здесь, Мастер. Мы все здесь._

Что происходит? Что он собирается делать? Движимый плохим предчувствием, я вскакиваю на ноги и пытаюсь пройти сквозь купол. Но если Вайзз только что прошел сквозь него без малейшего затруднения, для меня щит оказывается таким же твердым и плотным, как стеклянная перегородка.

— Геймер! Помоги мне выбраться отсюда!

Но в моем наушнике абсолютная тишина. Я поднимаю шест, потом Чудесную рапиру, ударяю изо всех сил. Но золотой купол не поддается, твердый, как бетон.

— Вайзз, остановись!

Появляется легкое мерцание, а потом квами и его Камень Чудес растворяются в ладони Изгнанника — точно так же, как перед тем он поглотил акуму Рипост. Это не трансформация, это… другое. Изгнанник сжимает кулак, и его окутывает дымная завеса.

Купол резко исчезает, и я едва не падаю. Я свободен.

**— ВАЙЗЗ!**

Вайзз исчез. Дым понемногу рассеивается. Изгнанник стоит, уже не дрожа, а прочно упираясь ногами. Он кажется более высоким, более атлетически сложенным. Словно помолодел. Громадный рюкзак вернулся, затянутый ремнями на крепких плечах.

Он открывает глаза, лицо непроницаемо, как никогда. На его черной, словно гранит, коже красные руны теперь смешиваются с другими прожилками — сверкающего изумрудного цвета. Я боюсь понять, что произошло.

_Вайзз!_

Не отрывая от меня взгляда, Изгнанник протягивает руку к концу площади. К северу. Сквозь дым я различаю маленькую красную фигуру, устроившуюся наверху здания.

В моем снова рабочем наушнике бормочет голос. Обеспокоенный голос:

_— Черный Кот?_

Сердце пропускает удар.

**— НЕТ! УХОДИ, ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Щелкает огненная стрела. Она несется сквозь дым. Ее свист затихает вдалеке. Затем тишина — короткая, и однако невыносимая.

Вспышка. Здание рушится, разодранное надвое ужасающим взрывом. Красная фигура пошатывается, соскальзывает в пожар. Кровь стынет у меня в жилах. Я бросаюсь ей на помощь.

**— ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Горячий кулак ударяет меня в висок. Я падаю.

Небытие.

**_День -11_ **

С тихим шуршанием дверь закрывается. Я вздыхаю, бросая зонт себе под ноги. Невольно поднимаю взгляд на двор коллежа. Завтра начинаются зимние каникулы.

Вот и всё. Учеба закончилась. Сегодня был мой последний учебный день здесь, в Париже. И я никому об этом не сказал. Совсем никому.

_Слишком тяжело._

— Эта девочка с хвостиками настойчивая. Маринетт, мм? Тебе стоило бы воспользоваться шансом, Герой Любовник.

Лимузин мягко трогается. Я бросаю короткий взгляд на месье Г., сосредоточенного на дороге, и шепчу:

— Мне не хочется шутить на эту тему, Плагг. Я уезжаю на следующей неделе.

Но мой квами, зарывшийся в складки моего шарфа, продолжает насмешливым высоким голосом:

— Почему ты ничего ей не сказал? Откровенность и дождь. Похоже на дежа вю, а?

_«Я раньше никогда не ходил в школу. У меня никогда не было друзей. Для меня всё это… немного в новинку»._

Я вздрагиваю и снова смотрю на коллеж. Маринетт торопливо спускается по ступеням, стиснув рукой капюшон. Под таким проливным дождем ее сумка уже промокла насквозь.

Я колеблюсь.

Я колеблюсь…

Я вцепляюсь в спинку водительского сиденья:

— Остановитесь! Пожалуйста, всего на минутку!

Машина тут же резко тормозит, и месье Г. бросает на меня заинтересованный взгляд. Я хватаю зонтик и вылетаю из машины.

— Сейчас вернусь!

Я мчусь по пустынному тротуару.

**— Маринетт! Постой!**

Маленькая фигурка застывает под проливным дождем, оборачивается и сжимается при виде меня. Я в несколько шагов догоняю ее, не обращая внимания на лужи. Ее капюшон падает на плечи, и она забавно покраснела, будто пион.

— А-а-адриан? Что случилось?

— Э… Я…

При виде промокших черных как смоль волос на бледном лбу Маринетт я, наконец, вспоминаю, что надо раскрыть зонтик и укрыть ее.

— Держи. Я видел, у тебя нет зонта.

— О… Да! Я опять забыла его в классе… Но не помню в каком… ха-ха…

Она несколько раз ошеломленно моргает. Разглядывает мою протянутую руку, потом смотрит на меня, потом — снова на зонт. Наконец, берется за ручку, у нее ледяные пальцы.

— Но… А ты?

— Я в машине, мне он не нужен, — отвечаю я, широко улыбнувшись.

Как я и надеялся, она улыбается мне в ответ — в своей немного нерешительной и очень искренней манере.

— Спасибо, Адриан. Я верну его в понедельник, обещаю!

Она подпрыгивает:

— Ах, нет! Завтра же начинаются каникулы, ха-ха! Э, х-хочешь, завтра я отнесу его тебе домой? Я знаю, ты должен готовиться к тому соревнованию по фехтованию и не можешь мне уделить много времени, но… Нет! На самом деле, я вовсе, совсем-совсем вовсе не в курсе твоего расписания, я просто слышала, как ты говорил с Нино, и…

Пока она рассыпается вперемешку в извинениях и оправданиях, я хмурюсь, растерявшись от такого потока слов. А потом решаю засмеяться.

— Всё в порядке, Маринетт. Честно говоря, ты можешь даже оставить его себе, знаешь. Я буду очень занят на каникулах из-за переезда и…

Ее голубые глаза распахиваются, и она глухо бормочет:

— Что?

— Э… То есть…

_У меня сорвалось с языка! А я-то хотел избежать мелодрамы…_

У меня за спиной раздается сигнал клаксона. Я оборачиваюсь к лимузину: мой угрюмый шофер делает мне знак, что время поджимает. Я отвечаю ему жестом, умоляющим подождать еще немного.

— На самом деле… Я уезжаю из Парижа в конце каникул. Мой отец берет меня в турне для своих дефиле. Я еще не знаю как надолго. Шесть месяцев, может, больше.

Не знаю почему, но это вызывает у меня ощущение конца света. Как будто уехать отсюда означает никогда не вернуться. Как…

_…Как было с мамой._

— Я… Я еще никому не говорил. Не решался. Так что если ты сохранишь это пока в тайне, будет отлично, Маринетт.

Дождь усиливается. Зонт перемещается, нависнув надо мной, и я понимаю, что тоже промок насквозь. Замерз.

Ледяная рука Маринетт колеблется, а потом осторожно нащупывает мою. Я поднимаю голову, удивленный этой непосредственностью — такое впервые. В тени зонтика сверкают ее глаза.

— Черный Кот? — шепчет она.

**_Час -5_ **

Тошнота. Головная боль. В виске стучит. Единственная уверенность.

_Всё не так. Всё это лишь сон._

Тем вечером в начале каникул, я не выскакивал вихрем из машины, чтобы перехватить Маринетт. Я так потом об этом жалел…

_…До такой степени, что мне это пригрезилось? Звучит жалко!_

Что случилось бы, если бы я рассказал ей о своем отъезде так же, как сказал Ледибаг? Как бы она отреагировала? И… поняла бы она? Узнала бы она меня?

_«Черный Кот?»_

Я еще чувствую стук ливня по зонту, еще слышу нерешительный голос Маринетт, вижу ее робкую, но искреннюю улыбку. Тогда как ничего этого на самом деле не было. Маринетт никогда не называла меня «Черный Кот» посреди улицы.

_…Поистине жалко._

В тот вечер я вернулся домой, как обычно. Закрылся в своей комнате под предлогом домашнего задания, как обычно. Как только путь был свободен, я натянул костюм Черного Кота и, как обычно, ушел крышами.

Чья-то рука хватает меня за воротник, без усилий поднимает. Я уже не касаюсь земли. Я морщусь, голова тяжелая, такая тяжелая, и болит. Горячая рука обхватывает меня поперек туловища, заставляя задыхаться. Я слабо отбиваюсь, голова кружится.

Кто-то шепчет мне на ухо:

— Чтобы выманить Бражника, мне нужна всего одна живая Звезда. Так что не дергайся, иначе я без колебаний избавлюсь от тебя.

Острый холодный предмет прижимается к сонной артерии — лезвие. Я вздрагиваю. Как мы до этого дошли? Как я до этого дошел?

Теплая жидкость стекает вдоль моего виска. Мне не хватает воздуха. Мне не удается сосредоточиться.

_«Ты не торопился, Черный Кот»._

Тем вечером в начале каникул… Я нашел ее сидящей в тени дымохода, уже промокшей под дождем. Она бросила на меня неодобрительный взгляд — я опоздал на наше расследование. Потом она встала, сняла с пояса йо-йо и, наконец, улыбнулась мне. Той же самой улыбкой — робкой, но искренней.

_«Пошли, Котенок»._

Маринетт?..

**…Ледибаг!**

Я открываю глаза.

**_День 0_ **

**_Час -5_ **

— М’Леди…

Мой голос едва громче шепота. Зрение еще затуманено — особенно правый глаз, — и я, наконец, понимаю, что это из-за крови. Моей крови, которая течет со лба и с виска. Голова дико болит.

В нескольких шагах я угадываю расплывчатую фигуру Ледибаг, лежащую прямо на земле.

— Не слушай его, атакуй!

Рука Изгнанника снова сжимается на моей грудной клетке. На пороге удушья я издаю стон боли; прижатый к нему спиной, я в ловушке. Я отбиваюсь с энергией отчаяния, ноги болтаются в пустоте, когти скребут по зернистой коже. Шпага чуть-чуть скользит, и жгучая боль пронзает мое горло. Сердце пускается вскачь, я инстинктивно сжимаюсь, пытаясь отстраниться от лезвия, но безрезультатно. На шее выступают теплые капли.

— Освободи Тикки, — ворчит Изгнанник. — Немедленно.

Лежа в пыли и пепле, моя напарница, не двигаясь, смотрит на него. Я с ужасом слышу, как ее Камень Чудес подает сигнал. Это ее последняя минута? Предпоследняя?

— Всё кончено, Ледибаг. Верни мне Серьги без глупостей и сними с него Кольцо. Иначе он умрет.

Глаза Ледибаг расширяются. Время поджимает, и она не знает, что делать и что говорить. Явно безотчетным движением она нерешительно подносит руку к уху. Я снова вздрагиваю. Нет!

— М’Леди… Остановись! Спасайся!

Ледибаг встает, пошатываясь. Она вешает йо-йо на пояс, вдруг став очень спокойной.

— Если я это сделаю, ты пощадишь Черного Кота и остальных?

Мой прерывистый голос окончательно пропадает — мне нечем дышать. Она не может сдаться сейчас! Не когда Изгнанник кажется сильнее — безумнее, — чем когда-либо, не когда Бражник наблюдает за всеми нашими действиями и жестами!

**_НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ!_ **

В приливе энергии я упираюсь в Изгнанника и врезаю ему локтем в селезенку. Я чувствую, как он вздрагивает, и отбиваюсь еще сильнее. Его хватка на мне немного ослабевает, я соскальзываю вниз и касаюсь земли. Глубоко вдыхаю, снова ударяю ему в ребра, и лезвие, наконец, отстраняется от моей шеи. Я напрягаю мышцы, чтобы броситься вперед…

— …довольно!

Изгнанник рычит, и на мой затылок обрушивается кулак. Волна боли проходит меня насквозь, сильная как никогда: словно мой позвоночник распадается на кусочки. Я падаю в пепел, по-прежнему в сознании, но дыхание перехватывает, конечности парализовало. Горячая рука хватает меня за волосы и грубо ставит на колени, открывая мое раненое горло. Маринетт кричит так, что у меня леденеет кровь:

**— Нет!**

Краем глаза я вижу, как сверкает лезвие рапиры, и слышу, как оно свистит, приближаясь к моей шее. Ледибаг бросается к нам:

 **<** **b** **> — ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ!</** **b** **>**

И всё останавливается. Всё застывает. Всё гаснет.

[Isolated System – MUSE (слушать беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/AdIDxFTgBJM)

Потом свет. Взрывы звуков, ощущений. Головокружение.

Ледяной снег под щекой, на шее. Тело тяжелое, разбитое болью, едва способное двигаться. И долгий глухой скрежет где-то надо мной.

Я моргаю, оглушенный, и с трудом выпрямляюсь на свежевыпавшем снегу. Больше нет разоренной пламенем площади Бастилии, больше нет яркого солнца, больше нет синего неба, затянутого тяжелыми тучами дыма и серы. Ночь. Крупными хлопьями падает снег.

Мы вернулись на Марсово Поле, у подножия гигантского вороха электроники, собранного Геймером и его командой.

**— Черный Кот!**

Руки в красных перчатках мягко берут меня за плечи — _моя Леди_!

Она осторожно помогает мне сесть. Ее обеспокоенный взгляд не отрывается от моей шеи. Морщась от боли, я нерешительно подношу руку к горлу, и ладонь становится липкой от крови — наши раны по-прежнему на месте.

— Рана выглядит поверхностной… ты в порядке?

Я молча киваю, дыхание прерывается. Вокруг появляются другие акуманизированные, и Ледибаг подозрительно напрягается. В дрожащем свете генераторов ее Серьги сверкают: последняя из пяти черных точек мигает.

— Что произошло? Почему мы вернулись?

Акуманизированные остаются немыми и неподвижными. Их костюмы странно размыты и мигают. Я уже видел такое: несколькими часами раньше, когда Бражник контролировал Леди Вайфай.

_Он снова это сделал! Он взял контроль над одним из акуманизированных, и это аннулировало весь Париж-Пиксель!_

От еще одного глухого ворчания у меня волосы встают дыбом. Дрожа, я хватаю шест, брошенный в снегу. Поднимаю глаза: серверы Парижа-Пикселя, собранные из всего, что попалось под руку, опасно вибрируют. Лишенный силы своего хозяина, гигантский робот Геймера медленно опрокидывается. Он рухнет на нас!

Ледибаг хватает меня за руку и пытается поставить на ноги.

— Вставай, Черный Кот! Быстрее!

**— Нет, уходи!**

В приливе энергии я пытаюсь оттолкнуть Ледибаг. В меня ударяет ледяная волна и бросает в воздух — десятки белых бабочек. Ошарашенный, я наблюдаю, как громадный робот падает, подняв необъятное облако снега. Оставленная там, недостаточно быстрая, напарница исчезает в его тени.

**— Ледибаг!**

Я яростно отбиваюсь, тело еще заторможенное, но, наконец, в состоянии двигаться.

— Отпусти меня, Бражник!

Рой рассеивается, я кое-как приземляюсь на ноги, держа шест наготове. Бабочки окружают меня, но больше не пытаются приблизиться. С колотящимся сердцем я жду, надеюсь, не отрывая глаз от робота и серверов, которые заканчивают падать. Я жду, когда выстрелит йо-йо, когда она, наконец, снова появится, потрясенная, но невредимая. Но ничего не происходит.

**— Ледибаг!**

Я бросаюсь ей на помощь, когда из облака снега появляется серая масса — Каменное Сердце. Он устремляется ко мне, глаза светятся красным за фиолетовым ореолом Бражника. Я опускаю шест, готовясь уворачиваться. Без особой надежды кричу:

— Иван! Иван, это я!

По позвоночнику вдруг пробегает дрожь предчувствия.

_Опасность. Позади меня._

Я ухожу кувырком в снег, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в землю — туда, где я только что стоял — ударяет окруженный дымом черный кулак. Белые ледяные глаза с ненавистью впиваются в меня. Изгнанник тоже вернулся.

_Проклятье… Проклятье!_

Я бросаюсь животом на землю, Изгнанник следует за мной по пятам, судя по преследующему меня пожирающему жару. Волна бабочек снова пытается накрыть меня, и я скольжу несколько метров, чтобы уйти от них, как и от Каменного Сердца. Но колосс, даже не глядя в мою сторону, с гневным воплем кидается на Изгнанника.

Изгнанник бормочет заклинание. Красные и изумрудные прожилки на его коже вспыхивают, дым перед ним сгущается и резко останавливает кулак Каменного Сердца, словно стал твердым. Еще одно заклинание, и колосса отталкивает, точно соломинку. Он падает в снег неподалеку, и его тут же окутывает фиолетовая тень. Появляется скривившийся парень с рукой в крови.

— Иван!

Я устремляюсь к нему, когда огненная стрела едва не сбивает меня на бегу.

**— Сражайся, Носитель!**

Я растерянно сжимаю зубы. Изгнанник обрушивает на меня поток огненных стрел, как никогда горячих и быстрых. Я уклоняюсь от одной, от двух, отбиваю третью шестом, и…

_Площадь пуста. Изгнанник исчез._

Сердце пропускает удар. Тяжелое дыхание на моей щеке. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Изгнанник сзади. Опять!

Слишком быстрый. Я уже знаю, что не смогу ускользнуть от него. Я не могу защитить себя. Не успеваю.

_Это конец!_

Поток бабочек прижимает меня к земле. Изгнанник воет, и краем глаза я вижу, как остаток белого роя отталкивает его, безостановочно атакует. С другого конца площади раздается яростный женский крик:

**— Циклон!**

Я едва успеваю воткнуть шест в землю и уцепиться за него. Торнадо проходит по местности, швырнув Изгнанника в соседнее здание. Климатика с высоты потрясает зонтом и обрушивает одну за другой все атаки из своего репертуара.

**— Гололед! ПУРГА!**

Вцепившись в шест, задыхаясь от мощи стихий, я осмеливаюсь посмотреть на Климатику. Перед ее сосредоточенным лицом ярко сияет фиолетовый ореол — знак, что Бражник контролирует ее. Снежный потоп засыпает Изгнанника, который спрятался за щитом, похожим на щит Вайзза. Внутри золотистого шара серый дым становится непрозрачным и всё более плотным, его пронизывают красноватые вспышки.

**— БУРЯ!**

Ливень снежных хлопьев превращается в поток града. Климатика поднимает зонт, готовясь нанести смертельный удар. Рычит гром, чернильно-черное небо разрезает молния. На Изгнанника обрушивается поток молний. Ударная волна сотрясает площадь, и золотой щит разлетается на кусочки. Из серых облаков возникает прямо-таки дантовский огненный смерч, нацеливаясь на Климатику, которая отменяет молнии и в последнюю секунду прячется за зонтом. Кровь вскипает у меня в жилах: сейчас или никогда!

Я бросаюсь на Изгнанника с тыла, правый кулак вибрирует от предвосхищения. Его рюкзак вернулся после того, как он поглотил Вайзза. Если я снова его уничтожу, возможно, это ослабит его и позволит нам выиграть время!

— Катак…

Из ниоткуда появляется столб дыма, словно движимый собственной волей. Быстрее молнии он поглощает меня, горячий, удушающий. Ослепленный, я скольжу в снегу.

Дым раскалывает вспышка, по площади прокатывается взрыв. Где-то вдалеке Климатика кричит от боли. Гроза из града прекращается.

Еще одна вспышка. Я различаю шепот на китайском, который доносится будто отовсюду, словно говорит сам дым:

_— Странно._

Полными слез глазами я лихорадочно ищу источник. Наконец, среди дыма отыскиваю гранитное лицо Изгнанника — пугающее, бесстрастное. Я рефлекторно поднимаю шест, но что-то ударяет меня и отбрасывает назад — снова белые бабочки. Они вырывают меня из ловушки дыма, отбрасывают далеко и возвращаются нападать на Изгнанника. На мгновение я пораженно застываю при виде белой волны, которая появляется со всех сторон. Их сотни — может, тысячи?

Баблер — Нино! — приземляется рядом со мной:

— Прячься! Я задержу его!

Фиолетовый ореол пляшет перед его глазами, которые сияют яростным неузнаваемым светом — на меня смотрит уже не Нино, а Бражник. Я раздвигаю шест, готовый снова броситься на штурм.

— Мечтай больше! Вместе мы можем его одолеть!

Он бешено рычит. Почти сразу же меня окутывают два пузыря.

— Ничего уже не сделаешь! Всё кончено, Адриан!

Я дергаюсь, задетый за живое. Изгнанник знает, кто я, но это не значит, что надо кричать мое имя во всеуслышание! Я кидаюсь на прозрачную стенку, пытаясь прорвать пузырь плечом.

— Выпусти меня!

Вместо ответа он поднимает шпагу для пузырей. Моя тюрьма резко сотрясается, бросая меня на колени.

**— Бражник!**

Мой пузырь удаляется. Баблер провожает меня взглядом, когда вдалеке вспыхивает молния.

— Осторожно! — кричу я ему.

Но огненная стрела со всей силы врезается в него. Он пролетает несколько метров, неподвижный, беззащитный. Мой пузырь лопается сам по себе, и я снова падаю в снег.

**— НИНО!**

Цветной костюм Баблера исчезает в фиолетовой дрожи. Появляется Нино — без сознания, в дымящейся одежде. Акума вырывается из баночки для пузырей, сжатой в левом кулаке. Она не пролетает и нескольких метров, как огненная стрела срезает ее в полете, сразу же сжигая.

— Нино!

Я заставляю себя не бежать к нему: если Изгнанник нападет на меня, как напал на Климатику, я не смогу защитить Нино от случайного удара. С болью в сердце я поспешно убегаю, преследуемый облаком белых бабочек.

После воплей Каменного Сердца и распоясавшихся стихий Климатики на Марсово Поле опускается поразительная тишина. Присев на корточки в снегу, тяжело дыша, я выслеживаю следующее нападение. Белые бабочки просто кружатся вокруг нас, словно тоже ждут. Но Изгнанник остается неподвижным, громадные белые глаза не отрываются от меня. Вихри дыма лениво скользят вокруг него, словно огромные сонные змеи. Сбитый с толку, я считаю секунды. Чего он ждет?

Мне кажется, я слышу голоса далеко за спиной — вероятно, другие акуманизированные. Короткий взгляд через плечо, и я обнаруживаю, что робот Геймера поднялся, снова в рабочем состоянии. У его ног, среди обломков серверов Парижа-Пикселя раздается голос — дрожащий, передаваемый моим наушником, наконец, снова действующим:

**_— Черный Кот? Ты где?_ **

По мне проходит дрожь облегчения. Она в порядке!

— Ледибаг, я здесь!

Вдруг Изгнанник поднимает руку. Хлопает стрела, пронзает облако белых бабочек, которые даже не шевелятся. Я прыгаю, чтобы остановить ее, подняв шест, но чуть-чуть промахиваюсь.

**— НЕТ! ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Стрела летит, врезается в голову робота Геймера, затопляет обломки потоком пламени. За ней следуют испуганные крики. Вылетает другая стрела — на этот раз прямо в меня. Бабочки встают на ее пути, создают препятствие своей кишащей массой. Многие из них исчезают, сожженные в мгновение ока. Уцелевшие группируются вокруг меня — в беспорядке, словно обезумевшие.

И вдруг Изгнанник рычит. Снова бормочет на китайском:

_— Да… Это очевидно! Если ему приходится выбирать, Бражник предпочитает защищать тебя, а не Ледибаг._

Вихри дыма вдруг отступают. Изгнанник появляется четко, красные и зеленые прожилки мощно бьются на поверхности черной кожи. Большие светящиеся глаза долго пугающе вглядываются в меня, потом он медленно задумчиво моргает угольными веками. Он опускается в снег на одного колено, словно неожиданно придавленный весом своего рюкзака. После его возвращения — после того, как исчез Вайзз — старая парусина отличается любопытным темно-зеленым отсветом.

_— Значит, даже это ты не смог сохранить в тайне?_

Я хмурюсь, потрясенный его упреком. У Изгнанника хриплый, низкий, почти человеческий голос. Никогда еще он так не напоминал Мастера Фу, как в это мгновение — более высокого и лучше сложенного Мастера Фу, почти в расцвете лет.

_— И как давно твой отец в курсе?_

— Ч… Что?

Причем тут вообще мой отец?

_— Значит, поэтому он хотел, чтобы ты покинул город?_

— Э?

Что на него нашло? Отец хотел, чтобы я сопровождал его в деловых поездках, чтобы обучить меня профессии, чтобы обезопасить меня. Если бы он знал про Черного Кота, меня бы тут же заперли и охраняли двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

В любом случае, он всегда был слишком занят, чтобы догадаться о чем бы то ни было….

Белые глаза Изгнанника сужаются.

_— Так ты ничего не знаешь? Ты жил рядом с ним всё это время, но ни разу не заподозрил, кто твой отец на самом деле?_

— Не вмешивай его в это, Изгнанник!

_— Слишком поздно. И думаю, он знает это, Черный Кот._

**— Замолчи! Мы — твои противники!**

Я бросаюсь к Изгнаннику, и поток бабочек обгоняет меня. Точным нажатием я разделяю шест на две части. Меня накрывает вихрь дыма, но на этот раз я не замедляюсь. Я активирую дыхательную функцию первого шеста и подношу его ко рту, уверенно вдыхаю отфильтрованный воздух. Сузив глаза, я доверяюсь слуху, чтобы вести меня. Я прохожу совсем близко от Изгнанника, уклоняюсь от его горячего кулака, обхожу его с фланга.

_Здесь! Сейчас!_

Я крепче сжимаю второй шест, прыгаю в воздух, напрягаю мышцы. Мощным ударом разрезаю дым.

Но встречаю лишь пустоту. Черная фигура исчезает с моего пути. Несомый силой инерции, я спотыкаюсь, пролетев несколько метров. Сбитый с толку, я лихорадочно ищу врага. Дым рассеивается…

Площадь пуста. Несколько последних бабочек порхают вокруг меня. Я как раз успеваю заметить красноватый силуэт Изгнанника, когда он исчезает на крышах.

Я в недоумении собираю шест обратно. Никогда еще мы не были так уязвимы, а он убегает?!

_Мне это не нравится!_

Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на горящие серверы и фигуры акуманизированных, суетящиеся вокруг. Изгнанник быстр, почти быстрее меня. Нельзя позволить ему оторваться! С колотящимся сердцем я подношу руку к наушнику:

— Есть кто? Геймер? Вайфай?

К моему облегчению, тяжело дыша, отвечает Алья:

_— Черный Кот? Мы опять отключились! Что Бражник делал, пока мы были вне игры?_

Я следую за Изгнанником и в несколько прыжков достигаю крыш. Я вижу, как он исчезает на горизонте.

— Он пытался в одиночку сражаться с Изгнанником. Баблер, Каменное Сердце и Климатика ранены. А Изгнанник убегает!

_— Следуй за ним, но будь осторожен! Я отслежу тебя через наушник!_

— Где Ледибаг? Она ранена?

_— С ней всё в порядке, не беспокойся о ней! Беги!_

Изгнанник уже вне поля зрения. С болью в сердце я поворачиваюсь спиной к Марсову Полю и устремляюсь сквозь погруженный во тьму город. Вскоре я выхожу за периметр безопасности, установленный полицией и армией. Вертолеты тут же начинают преследовать меня, их прожектора идут за мной по пятам, но снег и ветер гораздо больше мешают им, чем мне. Ничего для этого не делая, я все-таки оставляю их позади.

Я прыгаю с крыши на крышу, все мои чувства сосредоточены на следе, оставленном Изгнанником — запах пепла и гари, узнаваемый среди тысячи. Не глядя, я активирую коммуникатор, встроенный в шест. Как я и боялся, я попадаю на автоответчик напарницы. Тревога сжимает горло.

У нее, наверное, закончилась трансформация. Да, так и есть! Тикки, должно быть, восстанавливает сейчас силы, и через несколько минут Ледибаг мне перезвонит! Она вернется!

_Это также означает, что сейчас Маринетт беззащитна…_

Вдалеке раздается взрыв. Где-то слева среди мрачных улиц появляется плотное облако пламени. С колотящимся сердцем я устремляюсь к нему. Со всё возрастающим беспокойством я понемногу узнаю окрестности.

Это мой округ. Мой квартал. Это…

_«Ты ни разу не заподозрил, кто твой отец на самом деле?»_

Сердце пропускает удар. Я еще ускоряюсь, на последнем издыхании, насмерть перепуганный. Нет, нет, нет! С самого начала Изгнанник знает про нас с Ледибаг — кто мы и где живем. Он мог бы напасть на наших близких до Парижа-Пикселя. Он мог устроить ловушки в наших домах, угрожать моему отцу, угрожать родителям Маринетт. Но он этого не сделал. В итоге мы предположили, что Мастер Фу, вопреки гневу, сохранил некоторые моральные принципы и не стал браться за невинных гражданских.

Он получил преимущество на Марсовом Поле, так чего ради менять тактику?

Почему? Почему _сейчас_?

**— Изгнанник!**

Второй взрыв. Пламя удваивается в ночи, сверкает. Мой квартал, моя улица. Особняк моего отца.

_Мой дом. В огне._

Я приземляюсь перед нетронутыми воротами. Лимузина нет. Двери закрыты. Некому помочь. Никакой сигнализации, ничего!

**— Отец! Натали!**

Стекла особняка взрываются. Окна второго этажа выплевывают струи огня. Я кричу:

**— ОТЕЦ!**

Я перепрыгиваю через стену и бегу к входной двери, открываю ее ударом плеча. Мне в лицо пышет убийственным жаром. Я кашляю, мне уже не хватает воздуха, и душат испарения пожара.

— Натали? Отец!

Вестибюль заполнен пламенем. Огонь повсюду! Я поднимаю слезящиеся глаза на мраморную лестницу, потом на второй этаж. Я еще могу им помочь, я могу…

Снаружи доносится шипение, всё дрожит. Колонна дыма и пламени насквозь пронзает потолок. Порыв ветра отбрасывает меня назад. Я качусь по уже горячей плитке и кое-как уклоняюсь от падающих обломков и головешек. Краем глаза я вижу зияющую дыру в потолке, который понемногу обрушивается. Я встаю, пошатываясь, и пытаюсь подняться по мраморной лестнице. Кабинет Натали всего в нескольких метрах, а сразу за ним — кабинет отца!

И тут возникают бабочки. Повсюду одновременно. Через окна, двери, дыру в потолке. Бесчисленные. Они окружают меня, тянут, уносят далеко назад.

**— Нет, Бражник, НЕТ!**

Поток бабочек увлекает меня наружу. Я ударяюсь спиной в ворота из кованой стали, которые открываются от удара. Я качусь по снегу, на короткое мгновение оглушенный. Я на автомате встаю и снова устремляюсь ко входу в особняк.

**— ОТЕЦ! НАТАЛИ!**

Но бабочки преграждают мне путь, бесцеремонно отталкивают меня.

 **— Пусти меня! ПУСТИ МЕНЯ СПАСТИ ИХ!** — кричу я в слезах.

Новый взрыв, и жуткая картина пригвождает меня к месту. Крыша восточного крыла обрушивается: там находилась мастерская отца. Последние стекла взрываются и изрыгают облака пламени. Внутри, в вестибюле теперь один сплошной пожар.

 _Весь особняк_ теперь один сплошной пожар.

Шест выскальзывает из моих пальцев, дрожащих, бессильных. Надо поднять его. Надо бежать. Надо двигаться, быстро! Сейчас!

_Сейчас!_

Но я не могу.

У меня не получается дышать.

У меня ничего не получается.

Это кошмар! Кошмар…

Бабочки, пекло, всё затуманивается. Ни один звук больше не срывается с моих губ.

Отец!

 _Отец_ _…_

 **—** **АДРИАН** **!**

Я вздрагиваю от звука собственного имени. Растерянно оборачиваюсь.

Мертвенно-бледная Ледибаг только что приземлилась на улице. Леди Вайфай тоже здесь. Разлучник, Рисовальщик. Невидимка, которая стонет:

— Хлоя, перестань, всё кончено!

Она удерживает Антибаг, которая по-прежнему кричит в слезах:

**— АДРИААААН!**

Что-то рушится позади меня, и пожар ревет еще сильнее. Я поворачиваюсь к нему, в ушах гудит, дышать больно. Ошалелый, я смотрю на пламя.

В центре пожара я с трудом различаю наш семейный портрет, который увенчивал лестницу. Пожираемый пламенем.

_Всё кончено._

Из пожара вырывается бабочка. Черно-белая. Остальные исчезли.

_Всё… конечно?_

Нет.

**Нет!**

**НЕТ!**

Акума тихонько летит ко мне. Я сжимаю кулаки.

**— Бражник!**

Помоги мне. Помоги спасти отца, Натали и остальных.

Помоги мне. Помоги их защитить.

**— ПОМОГИ МНЕ!**

_…отомстить._

Я протягиваю руку. Акума скользит в мою протянутую ладонь, касается моего Камня Чудес.

 **— Черный Кот?!** — кричит позади меня Ледиабг.

Всё застывает. Всё останавливается. И вдруг шепчет знакомый голос:

_«Адриан»._

Глаза затуманиваются. Ноги подгибаются, я падаю.

_«Адриан!»_

Я тону. Но этот голос — глубокий, вездесущий…

Этот голос! Это…

_«…_ _Отец_ _?»_

__


	17. Глава 16. Истоки

Музыкальное сопровождение: [« Dr. Ford » - Ramin Djawadi (беспрерывно) ](https://youtu.be/4A9H4uiaFsA)

Некоторые верят, что всё предначертано заранее. Некоторые говорят: «Я знал это с нашей первой встречи»…

Я в тот день не понял, что это была _она_. Что это всегда будет _она_.

Однако…

Это была свадьба. Ну, мне так кажется?

Я помню большой побеленный известью дом, ослепительный в ярком летнем солнце — такой большой и старинный в моих глазах, почти сказочный замок. Громадный сад, благословенная тень деревьев. Свежесть прудов, которых было множество в имении. Экзотические птицы всевозможных размеров и видов, и павлины — неоспоримые хозяева этих мест, которые свободно разгуливают по аллеям. Палатки из белой ткани, столы, накрытые белоснежными скатертями и столовым серебром, хрустальные бокалы, которые сверкали в солнечном свете. Армия слуг и мажордомов в черных ливреях. И цветы — бесчисленные, в букетах, в нарядах и в арках. Все белые…

Гости, все разодетые. Зонтики, гигантские немного смешные шляпы, которые достают только для таких случаев. Льняные костюмы, воздушные платья — кружевные или шелковые.

Чопорные лица, которые постепенно веселеют. Дети, которых нарядили для такого случая и которые должны беречь свою красивую одежду; которые очень скоро забывают про слишком затянутые галстуки-бабочки и новые туфли, чтобы поноситься по зеленым аллеям.

Я помню всех этих незнакомцев, этих тетушек и дядюшек, этих троюродных и четвероюродных братьев, этих знакомых и родственников, которых нам представляют со словами «Ну да, ты помнишь?» и «О, в прошлом году вы так веселились! Идите поиграйте!» Еще я помню тоскливое молчание между детьми; сидящих за одним столом маленьких незнакомцев, с которыми, однако, надо быть любезным в надежде, что один из нас решится взять на себя руководство собранием.

Я помню себя — отчасти дующегося, отчасти стесняющегося — в начале этого сельского праздника, который обещает быть бесконечным. Я помню себя, уже уставшего следовать за родителями и улыбаться, когда надо говорить «Здравствуйте» и «Счастлив познакомиться с вами», а потом держаться тише воды, ниже травы…

Я помню себя сидящего в одиночестве в стороне, болтая ногами в пустоте, раздраженного слишком жесткими туфлями, которые я мечтаю выкинуть. Меня терзают новые очки — такие тяжелые, что от них больно носу. Мне не терпится заменить их старыми, слишком маленькими, но гораздо более легкими, которые я спрятал в кармане вместе с блокнотом для рисования.

Я помню, как, вздохнув, поднял глаза и поймал взгляд сквозь толпу. Зеленые, словно молодая листва, глаза, белая, как молоко, кожа. Скромно заплетенные золотистые волосы. Недовольно надутые губки, красивое белое платье.

Она смотрит на меня. Я смотрю на нее.

Потом она закатывает глаза, отворачивается, вздыхая. Ее мать легонько хлопает ее по пальцам, чтобы призвать к порядку, и она торопливо изображает искусственную улыбку. Которая тут же исчезает, стоит матери вернуться к своему разговору.

Она тоже смертельно скучает. Я в свою очередь скрещиваю руки и смотрю в другую сторону.

На соседней аллее один из павлинов любезно распускает хвост. Все аплодируют.

Я помню, как доведенный до ручки, сбегаю из-за детского стола.

Самопровозглашенный руководитель дня бросает мне последнюю шутку, и все хохочут. Я не обращаю внимания. Еще один, кто не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как насмехаться над моими очками, чтобы рассмешить публику.

Я помню аллеи сада, наконец, безлюдные: взрослые еще на закусках, еда наверняка продлится всю вторую половину дня. Я, наконец, наслаждаюсь прохладой деревьев, шелестом маленьких водопадов, ведущих в пруды, пением птиц. Я достал свой блокнот и карандаш. Я привык к городу, машинам, серым улицам и старым домам. Здесь всё так красиво, что я не знаю, с чего начать.

Я вдруг вижу ее, бегущую по краю пруда, босыми ногами в воде, равнодушную к тому, что низ ее белого платья уже вымок. Я слышу, как она хохочет и разговаривает сама с собой, и заинтригованный приближаюсь.

Заметив меня, она пораженно вскрикивает. Что-то прячет в маленькой сумочке. Потом обращает на меня сверкающий взгляд, полный лукавства и тайны.

Я нахожу ее волосы еще прекраснее теперь, когда она их распустила. Они густые и вьющиеся, словно золотые волны, обрамляющие ее белое лицо. Я говорю ей об этом. Она смеется. Я спрашиваю, могу ли я ее нарисовать, и после короткого колебания она разрешает.

На самом деле, она тоже очень любит рисовать. Всё оставшееся время она утаскивает у меня карандаш и блокнот.

Просто-напросто.

Мы не разговаривали по-настоящему. Не было нужды. Зачем? И мы не были ни родственниками, ни друзьями. Наверняка мы больше никогда не встретимся.

Никогда.

Помню, как я присутствовал на других праздниках. Дни рождения, крестины, другие свадьбы. Некоторые точно в том же месте — в имении с павлинами. Все как на подбор скучные церемонии со взрослыми, которые притворяются, будто хорошо знают и понимают друг друга, тогда как видятся всего раз в год. Нудные приемы с детьми, которые развлекаются, как могут, издеваясь над самыми маленькими или самыми скромными, вроде меня.

Ее я больше не видел. Постепенно я забыл ее имя и даже лицо. Но в уголке моей памяти день этой встречи остался особенным, словно отмеченный белым камнем.

Странное воспоминание, постоянно оживляемое несколькими рисунками, которые мы сделали вместе однажды летним днем.

Проходит год.

Второй.

Третий…

А потом одним праздничным вечером во время летних каникул, в том же самом имении с экзотическими птицами я снова вижу ее. Мне восемь лет — с половиной! Ей — девять. И она выше меня.

В первую очередь мое внимание привлекают ее волосы. Свободные и длинные, такие длинные, такие волнистые. Словно жидкое золото на хрупких плечах. Потом ее глаза — зеленые и сияющие, словно вода в прудах когда-то. Ее кожа — белая, как цветы в тот день.

И ее улыбка! Ее смеющаяся улыбка.

И ее голос. Поющий, задорный.

— Габриэль!

Она хватает меня за руку, тащит сквозь толпу до спокойного уголка.

— Ты помнишь меня?

Я не знаю, что ответить. Она роется в своей сумочке и достает аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги. Рисунок, который я сделал в тот день рядом с прудом. Она хранила его всё это время.

Она улыбается мне, и мое сердце подпрыгивает.

— Эмили. Зови меня Эми, ладно?

Я в свою очередь свободно улыбаюсь ей.

Ее родители были дипломатами, недавно вернувшимися с дочерью из-за границы. Наши отцы были старинными друзьями по институту. Наши две семьи решили провести вместе несколько отпусков, чтобы «вспомнить старые добрые времена».

Благословение каникул в деревне. Мы с Эмили проводим лето бок о бок, неподалеку от того внушительного имения с птицами, где мы познакомились.

Если верить ее матери, у нее хрупкое здоровье. Она постоянно носит с собой сумочку — лекарства на всякий случай. Однако это не мешает ей носиться по деревне, как только родители ослабляют бдительность, а у нее врожденный талант пользоваться малейшей возможностью. Она сорвиголова, вечно лазающая по деревьям, свободная, как ветер. И я, услужливый хлюпик, изо всех сил пытаюсь следовать за ней.

В то лето я сломал очки. Два раза.

Мы исследуем весь соседний поселок. Составляем карту леса, бросаем вызов полумраку заброшенных амбаров и призракам затерянных в подлеске руин. Несколько раз мы даже заявляемся в имение с экзотическими птицами в дни праздников. Странным образом, приемы, на которые мы не приглашены, оказываются веселее — запретный плод сладок?

С ней мне страшно, и я плачу, но еще чаще смеюсь. Она заражает меня своим любопытством, своей любовью к приключениям. Рисование приобретает иной вкус после целого утра скитаний и смеха.

Или, возможно, это потому что она здесь, рядом со мной.

Она сосредотачивается, бросает гальку. Раздается «плюх» — единственный и не слишком красивый.

— Тьфу.

Я сдерживаю улыбку. Мой карандаш скользит по блокноту. Журчит река.

Эмили подходит посмотреть на мои последние наброски поверх моего плеча, а потом вздыхает.

— Габи? Ты не перестаешь рисовать того павлина. Почему ты для разнообразия не нарисуешь самок?

— Они никудышные и серые. Меня это не интересует.

Еще один «плюх». Решительно, у нее нет таланта к бросанию камешков рикошетом. Ворча, она садится рядом со мной.

— Павлины, фазаны… Почему у самцов красивые перья? Почему самки всегда должны быть скромными, а?

— Самки прячутся, чтобы высиживать яйца. Если бы они были ярких цветов, они были бы слишком заметными. Это опасно.

— Ба! Ты говоришь, как моя мама! «Будь скромной», «Веди себя сдержанно», «Это недостойно девушки»… — горький вздох. — Когда я вырасту, у меня тоже будут красивые перья. Все увидят меня, клянусь.

Я кладу карандаш. Колеблюсь.

— Я предпочитаю оставаться незаметным.

Ее музыкальный смех.

— Тогда мы будем парой? Хочешь быть моим павлином? Пожалуйста!

Я краснею.

— Какая чушь!

Она снова смеется. Я обожаю ее смех — мелодичный, искренний. Чистый, как золото.

Тем летом река становится нашим тайным логовом. Мы мечтаем спуститься по ней до моря, уехать в путешествие до края света. Она каждый день выбирает направление: Ост-Индия, Южная Америка и ее исчезнувшие инки, снега Аляски и легендарный Берингов пролив, в который никто раньше не верил…

Но это лишь мечты. Это лишь лето.

Я помню наш последний день. Она была дерзкой как никогда. Она захотела подняться на вершину самого высокого дерева — туда, где «воздух чище и свободнее!»

И туда, где ветки тоньше…

— Эмили!

Она упала. По крайней мере, должна была.

**— Эми!**

Я помню, как из сумочки, с которой она никогда не расставалась, той, в которой лекарства, выскочило маленькое существо. И я помню его — крошечное и, однако, такое сильное, способное схватить ее за руку и мягко спустить на землю.

— Э-Эмили? Что это за… за зверюшка?

— Не бойся, Габи, позволь объяснить! Или нет! Лучше позволь показать!

Это существо, которое гораздо позже она будет звать «квами»…

**— Трансформируй меня!**

Вот к чему я веду. Некоторые говорят: «Я знал это с того мгновения, как увидел ее. Что это была она, и всегда будет она. И поэтому я поверил ей. Поэтому я сделал всё, чтобы получилось. Чтобы она увидела меня. Чтобы она приняла меня».

Я не понял с первого же дня, что это была _она_. Что это всегда будет _она_.

— Габи? Прошу тебя. Скажи что-нибудь…

Я узнал это несколько лет спустя. Когда она выбрала меня. Когда она открыла мне свою самую большую тайну.

— Ты… Ты великолепна, Эмили. Словно фея!

Ее улыбка — недоуменная, потом сияющая. Ее зеленые глаза, сверкающие счастьем за полумаской.

— О, Габи, спасибо!

Я узнал это в девять лет. Но только гораздо позже я понял всё, что это влечет за собой.

— Ба… Габи? Почему ты покраснел?

…что это она станет женщиной моей жизни.

_Эмили._

Лето закончилось.

Ее родители снова уехали за границу. Мы пытались писать друг другу. Но в конце концов письма стали возвращаться ко мне без ответа.

Мне казалось, мне всё приснилось. Приснилось это лето, наши путешествия и планы. Приснилась ее тайна и этот «квами», который сопровождал ее повсюду, спрятавшись в сумочке.

Приснились ее улыбка, ее смех. Возможно, этого никогда на самом деле не существовало.

Один год.

Два года.

Три года…

Десять лет.

Я помню серый перенаселенный Париж. Обучение дизайну. Долгие увлекательные часы занятий.

Тяжелые концы месяца. Моя студенческая комнатка под самой крышей — ледяная зимой и настоящая парилка летом.

Душные студии. Вездесущий запах средств для макияжа. Треск фотовспышек, суматоха моделей. Борьба конкурирующих дизайнеров, чтобы приблизиться к великим мэтрам, предложить эскиз, попросить, чтобы один из них остановился, заметил потенциал.

Прижав к груди папку с рисунками, я созерцаю первые ряды. У меня недостаточно бойцовского духа, чтобы осмелиться навязываться. Из-за этого я каждый раз проигрываю.

— Габриэль?

Ее нерешительная рука на моем плече.

Ее роскошное платье в пол — сапфировое и изумрудное. Ее грациозный силуэт, по-прежнему энергичная походка. Ее золотые волосы, заплетенные и поднятые на затылке.

Ее удивленный и полный надежды взгляд. Подчеркнутый великолепными сине-зелено-золотыми тенями, словно перья павлина.

— Габриэль? Это ты?

Она одна из восходящих звезд модельного бизнеса, уже символ одной из марок духов. Я всего лишь один из многих дизайнеров.

— Эмили? Давно не виделись!

И, однако, она отыскала меня среди толпы.

Снова.

Фотосессия бесконечна. Когда она, наконец, выходит из студии — без макияжа, волосы распущены по плечам, одетая в джинсы и толстый шерстяной свитер — уже очень поздно или очень рано.

Но ни за что на свете я не ушел бы, не дождавшись ее.

— Габи!

И ее улыбка в это мгновение стоила всех бессонных ночей мира.

На улице зима. Холодно. Темно. В кафетерии ночь растягивается бесконечно.

Выпечка, горячий чай.

И ее удивленный вздох.

— Так ты никогда не говорил об этом? Никому? Всё это время?

— Это была тайна, Эмили. Твоя тайна. Так что, конечно, нет.

— О, Габи…

Она подозрительно осматривается, но еще рано, и кафетерий пуст. Тогда она отодвигает полу пальто. Квами выскальзывает из кармана, садится рядом с чашкой чая и поднимает на меня искренние глаза.

Значит, мне не приснилось. В этой женщине действительно было нечто волшебное.

Я улыбаюсь. Квами усмехается мне, всё еще недоверчиво.

Но лицо Эмили, когда она ласково гладит крошечное создание, сияет.

— С тобой не надо скрываться, Габи. Я не осознавала до сих пор, но… Мне этого не хватало.

Мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, о чем она на самом деле говорила.

Она была словно тот павлин, который так завораживал нас когда-то: гордый и великолепный, но пленник своего имения в деревне. Обреченный бесцельно бродить по аллеям сада, распускать хвост для гостей быстротечных приемов. Мечтая о мире, который простирается до бесконечности по ту сторону белых решеток, аккуратно подстриженных живых изгородей и соседних полей.

И в тот день, когда она пришла ко мне с _этим взглядом_ — полным слез, раненым, но торжествующим, тогда я понял.

Что это мой лучший шанс — и, возможно, единственный, который она мне подарит.

— Габриэль? Уедем далеко отсюда, прошу тебя.

И как когда-то, я последовал за ней.

Мы путешествовали. Далеко, долго. Без связей, без обязательств, кроме тех, что были у нас друг перед другом. Дружба, защита, взаимопомощь.

Я любил ее, когда мы еще были детьми. Отныне я учусь любить женщину, которой она стала. Она как ее квами: искра чистого волшебства, которую жизненные обстоятельства заглушили, но не убили. Блестящий неукротимый ум с капелькой хрупкости, словно трещинка, которая обнаруживает огромную мягкость, нежное сердце, к которому я единственный из людей могу приблизиться, разгадать.

Думаю, в этих встречах, этих путешествиях она ищет себя. А также она ищет причину существования своего квами, который говорит, что выжил после жуткой катастрофы, которая уничтожила всех ему подобных.

Между ними существует любопытная связь. То он ее доверенный и советчик, обладающий мудростью, которую дает только почтенный возраст. То ее маленький брат — шаловливый и капризный. То ее ребенок, постоянно требующий внимания и нежности. Я никогда не осмеливался — и даже желания не имел — встать между ними. Я просто снисходительно включен в эту чудную «семью», которую они уже представляли вдвоем.

В наших странствиях мы объезжаем мир. Когда денег не хватает, мы останавливаемся для сезонных работ — на время, чтобы поправить финансовые дела и снова уехать. Она мечтает всегда ехать в другое место, всегда дальше. Так я открываю других людей, другие культуры, которые вдохновляют меня, моделируют мое искусство и видение мира.

Когда мы, наконец, возвращаемся во Францию, мы разорены, но вместе, женатые и счастливые, как никогда.

Я отказался от своей мечты, чтобы следовать за ней, и эта мысль никогда не покидала ее. И однажды она говорит обо мне с родителями, которые задействуют свои высокопоставленные связи. Мне дают возможность представить эскизы нужному человеку. Я хватаюсь за этот шанс, понимая, что еще ничего не выиграно, но с гораздо большей решимостью, чем было до наших путешествий.

Мои эскизы нравятся. Одри Буржуа, магнат моды, берет меня под крыло. Остальное — лишь еще одно путешествие. Постоянное возобновление испытаний, побед, показов и конкурсов. Завоеванные премии, заработанная репутация.

Самое важное? Эмили рядом со мной.

— Я как тот павлин, помнишь? — озорно шепчет она мне однажды. — Я чувствую себя обязанной блистать рядом с моим ужасно скромным партнером.

Эмили, моя Эмили. Моя муза, моя фея, мой павлин. Вернувшаяся модель, символ моего недавно появившегося на рынке товарного знака. Ее нетипичный путь интригует почти столько же, сколько ее красота и скорость продвижения. Она заново строит свою карьеру, шаг за шагом, избегая ловушек, которых не замечала в юности, на первое место ставя свой комфорт и личную жизнь, а не славу.

Проходит год. Потом два. Три.

Мое ателье процветает. Я полностью отдаюсь творчеству, подпитываемому путешествиями, которые мы с Эмили осуществляем, когда позволяет ее расписание модели.

Мы обменяли нашу милую жалкую квартирку на дуплекс, достаточно просторный, чтобы вместить деятельность каждого из нас — моя швейная мастерская, пространство для моих помощников, рабочая студия Эмили.

Еще год. Наш первый показ в Париже одерживает бесспорную победу, и всё ускоряется. Контракты коммерческого партнерства и заказы льются со всей Европы.

Проходят сезоны, показы следуют один за другим. Дом Агрест становится известным даже по ту сторону Атлантики. Не справляясь, мы передаем общее руководство предприятием и финансовыми инструментами другим, более опытным, чем мы.

Родители Эмили, недавно вышедшие на пенсию, уезжают жить за границу, не собираясь возвращаться во Францию. Их семейный особняк в самом сердце Парижа оказался брошенным. Некоторое время спустя там поселяемся мы.

До того дня, когда на нашем пути появляется крутой поворот.

— Габи? Думаю, мы совершили глупость…

— Кто это «мы»? Ты и твой квами?

— Нет _ты_ и я. Я беременна.

Один месяц.

Два месяца.

Пять месяцев…

Толстая пачка бумаг падает на мой стол. Эмили скрещивает руки, смотря с гордостью.

— Вот, еще один заказ! Всё здесь!

Она сияет. Неудержимая тошнота первых трех месяцев кажется далекой, как и ее бессонница прошлой ночью.

— Я тебе говорила: шелк — джокер этого года. Я выиграла пари! Значит…

Вздох.

— Ладно… Пусть будет «Адриан».

— Д-а-а-а-а!

Если подумать, это имя нравится и мне тоже…

Победный крик Эмили заканчивается писком боли. Она подхватывает рукой едва заметно подпрыгнувший живот и сдерживает гримасу. Я с беспокойством показываю ей на стул с другой стороны моего стола.

— Теперь, когда вы получили, что хотели, мадам Агрест, будьте добры сесть. Достаточно усилий на сегодня.

— Слушаюсь, месье Агрест.

Но она огибает стол и садится мне на колени. Я растерянно прищуриваюсь, и ее дразнящая улыбка становится шире.

— Эмили. Я должен закончить доски на завтра, и у меня еще трудности с некоторыми деталями.

— Уверена, я могу быть хорошим источником вдохновения.

Взгляд, поцелуй. Смех. Я позабавленно вздыхаю.

— Если с твоим сыном будет так же сложно торговаться, как с тобой, Эмили, через двадцать лет Дом Агрест будет сиять.

— О, я скорее назвала бы это империей, и она будет блистать гораздо раньше, любовь моя…

Еще один поцелуй. Я сдаюсь. Бросаю ручку…

Беременность развивается медленно, но верно. Эмили отложила карьеру и остается в особняке, поскольку ее положение держится в тайне, чтобы не разжигать любопытства журналистов. Результат: она не сидит на месте, и убранство без конца меняется, пересматривается, переделывается.

Она перестраивает свою рабочую мастерскую в детскую. Ее фотостудия перемещена на чердак.

Ее квами дуется, испуганный столькими изменениями — синдром старшего брата? Она утешает его, как может.

Адриан родился. Его мать истощена, но на седьмом небе.

Когда я выхожу подышать воздухом после двадцати двух изнурительных часов схваток и истерик Эмили, уже рассвет. Холодно. Однако у меня чешутся руки. Мне всё еще кажется, что я держу на руках этого крошечного человечка.

Мой сын. Такой крохотный, такой хрупкий и уже такой важный. Чтобы защитить его, я готов противостоять всему миру.

Париж просыпается. Повсюду пробки и серость, как обычно. Но я никогда не находил город таким живым, таким красивым.

Один месяц. Скоро два…

Адриан так быстро растет. Но бессонные ночи еще часты — и порой бесконечны.

Диван чертовски удобен. Мне не хватает духу пойти лечь.

— Готово… Он, наконец, уснул!

Эмили плюхается рядом со мной.

— Уф… Все-таки растить младенца утомительнее, чем квами, — шутит она, еле ворочая языком.

— Ш-ш-ш, Адриан услышит тебя.

— Габи, ему шесть недель. Я как-то уверена, что он никому не расскажет.

Я разочарованно усмехаюсь. Она бросает нежный взгляд на люльку рядом с нами.

— Тем не менее когда, Габриэль? Однажды надо будет ему объяснить, правда? Я не хочу, чтобы мой квами прятался в моем собственном доме.

Изможденный, я закрываю глаза. По одной заботе за раз. В данный момент означенный квами редко спускается к нам, предпочитая дуться на чердаке. Эмили всегда занималась им, как единственным ребенком. Вероятно, он плохо справляется с резкой переменой…

Эмили кладет голову мне на грудь и протяжно вздыхает. Адриан — наш солнечный лучик, но с тех пор, как он появился, у нас едва остается время, чтобы поесть или поспать. И еще меньше, чтобы позаботиться о себе.

Я глажу ее золотые волосы, потускневшие и спутанные, и она снова вздыхает — почти урчит от благодарности. Во время наших странствий, она всегда любила, чтобы я занимался ее шевелюрой — мыл голову, делал массаж. Один из редких моментов расслабленности за рабочий день модели, когда-то призналась она.

Я улыбаюсь. Как и обещал недавно, я немного балую ее.

— Я фея, ты сам это сказал. А феи всё улаживают.

Она подавляет зевок. Я уже засыпаю.

— Когда Адриан научится говорить, я объясню ему. Он твой сын, так что сумеет хранить секрет, правда?

Один год.

Мы снова отправляемся путешествовать — короткими периодами несколько раз в год. После обсуждения и тщательной подготовки мы решаем взять с собой Адриана, к великому огорчению моих родителей.

Африка. Южная Америка. Азия.

Многое меняется. Не может быть и речи о прогулках втроем на трясущемся мопеде, так что мы берем машину напрокат или, за неимением таковой, ездим на автобусе или ходим пешком. Проводить ночь под открытым небом, как раньше, тоже исключено: мы заранее просчитываем наш маршрут от гостиницы к гостинице, от молодежной гостиницы до частного сектора. К нашим громадным рюкзакам добавляются детская переноска для меня, слинг-шарфы для Эмили, которая обожает усложнять себе жизнь. Она еще кормит Адриана грудью, что является чертовским утешением для нас, когда еда, которую мы находим, кажется сомнительной.

Многое осталось неизменным: энтузиазм и находчивость Эмили, непреходящий восторг ее квами, который находит отражение в полных любопытства широко распахнутых глазах нашего сына.

Адриан еще не слишком хорошо говорит, но, похоже, уже всё понимает. Он ведет себя по-разному, когда мы одни и в присутствии кого-то чужого.

В нашей семье не трое, а четверо членов. Это тайна, и мой сын это знает.

Проходит еще год в ритме моих показов и наших семейных путешествий.

Тибет. Китай. Провинция Юньнань. И однажды посреди птичьего рынка поиск Эмили завершается.

— Габи. Смотри!

На одном из анонимных прилавков ее внимание привлекает пыльное украшение. У меня тоже возникает чудное предчувствие. Она поднимает на меня сверкающий надеждой взгляд.

— Это Камень Чудес!

Спрятанный в складках ее платка квами со слезами соглашается:

— Он спит, но я чувствую его!

Мы покупаем украшение, не торгуясь ни секунды. Тем же вечером появляется новое создание.

И семья снова увеличивается.

Мой карандаш порхает по блокноту. Наш выход на птичий рынок вдохновил меня. Цвета, звуки, оттенки и текстура одеяний, жизнь и энергия людей, магия вездесущих птиц… Всё благоприятно мечтам и творчеству.

Мое внимание привлекает вздох. Свернувшись в шарфе Эмили, Нууру с интересом следит за каждым моим движением. Я протягиваю ему карандаш. Он пораженно хватает его и в свою очередь приближается к блокноту. Легко летая, он набрасывает первый эскиз…

В соседней комнате раздается глухой шум. Синяя вспышка.

— Дуусу! Что ты делаешь? — кричит Эмили.

Еще одна синяя вспышка. Кашель — острый, раздирающий. Я вскакиваю.

 **— Адриан!** — снова кричит в панике Эмили.

Возвращение в Париж. Особняк ледяной, пустой.

Ожидание. Беспокойство — страх. Непонимание. Истощение.

Эмили плачет, свернувшись в клубок на диване в гостиной. У нее нерешительный, глухой голос, когда она разговаривает по телефону.

— Мы вернулись раньше, чем предполагали. Адриан заболел там. Он уже три дня в больнице. Они не знают, что с ним…

Белые коридоры. Чистейшая комната.

Наш маленький мальчик — спящий, такой хрупкий.

— Ваш сын страдает крайне сильной аллергической астмой. Пока не определена причина, он должен оставаться в непосредственной близости к больнице. Ему строго запрещено путешествовать без разрешения…

Проходят дни. Диагноз поставлен: у Адриана аллергия на перья, и день, проведенный на птичьем рынке в Куньмине, вероятно, послужил спусковым механизмом для приступа астмы. Нам рекомендован полнейший карантин, что не должно бы вызвать большие неудобства, поскольку у нас нет никаких птиц. Для большей безопасности Эмили дает распоряжение выдраить особняк сверху донизу, как и почистить всю нашу одежду.

Но приступы продолжаются. Жестокие. Необъяснимые.

Проходят месяцы. Мы консультируемся уже, не знаю, в скольких больницах Франции и даже Европы. Безрезультатно. Эмили покончила с карьерой модели — ее это больше не интересует.

Адриан, наконец, возвращается домой — с начала года его несколько раз срочно госпитализировали, каждый раз из-за неконтролируемого приступа астмы. Последний был таким сильным, что он потерял сознание…

Он спит сейчас на руках своей матери, свернувшейся клубочком на диване. Я ставлю чашку ее любимого чая — жасмин с медом — на низкий столик рядом. В корзинке, украшенной старым платком, дремлют Дуусу и Нууру, прижавшись друг к другу.

Эмили тихонько шмыгает носом. С тяжелым сердцем я сжимаю ее в объятиях.

— Мы справимся. Он вернулся, и новое лечение, похоже, творит чудеса. Всё будет хорошо.

Она кивает. У нее жалобный голос, как в тот знаменитый день, когда она сказала мне: «Давай уедем».

— Скажи, Габриэль… Теперь, когда я отказалась от моих красивых перьев, думаешь, слишком поздно становиться скромной самкой-защитницей?

Я целую ее в лоб и обнимаю еще крепче:

— Не говори ерунды, Эми. Ты всегда была одновременно обеими.

Легкий смешок, почти мелодичный, несмотря на слезы:

— Ты тоже, Габи. Но ты всегда распускал хвост только для меня.

Проходят годы. Мы устраиваемся, как можем.

Адриан растет. Немного хрупкий мальчик, но красивый, как ангел. У него глаза и смех его матери.

Детская заполнена медицинской техникой, чтобы избежать срочных госпитализаций. Мы понемногу учимся заботиться о нем, справляться с приступами, иногда даже избегать их. Два квами становятся импровизированными няньками — нежными и бдительными.

Можно сказать, это еще одно путешествие. Сложное и неуверенное путешествие, которое никогда не закончится. Путешествие со взлетами и падениями. Но радостных этапов больше, чем огорчений.

По настоянию совета и особенно Эмили я возвращаюсь к работе. Я снова начинаю творить. Моя сдержанность вызывает пересуды в профессиональной среде, и тогда как мои творения горячо приветствуются, люди изобретают немыслимые теории насчет тайны, окружающей фирму Агрест. Очень немногие из нашего круга интересуются существованием Адриана, и еще меньше — состоянием его здоровья. И так куда лучше.

Я совершаю несколько поездок за границу на показы и конференции.

— Идите распускайте хвост, месье Агрест, — шепчет мне однажды Эмили между двумя прощальными поцелуями. — Мир нуждается в ваших цветах. Я же жду вас в гнезде с моими малышами.

Мне стыдно признать, но мое искусство и путешествия являются настоящим глотком свежего воздуха. И Эмили знает это.

И мои возвращения к ним становятся только радостнее.

Эмили, моя Эмили.

Сидит в кресле рядом с окном, наслаждаясь весенним солнцем. Она читает Адриану, покрывая поцелуями его светловолосую головку. Раздаются их взрывы смеха.

— Габи!

В каждое мое возвращение голос Адриана кажется всё слабее и слабее.

— Папа!

Едва слышный.

Однажды происходит лишний приступ. Возвращение в больницу. Мы едва избегаем худшего.

Длинные белые коридоры. Я еще слышу пронзительный голос Эмили на грани срыва:

— У него аллергия на перья, да, мы это прекрасно знаем! Но мы уже устранили всё, что могло бы спровоцировать приступ! И с каждым годом становится всё хуже!

Врачи чувствуют себя неуютно, жалеют нас.

— Мадам, месье, успокойтесь. Мы проведем другие тесты…

Рим, майское утро.

— Месье Агрест, звонок от вашей супруги.

Мой помощник нашел меня прямо посреди показа. Срочный звонок.

На том конце провода голос Эмили, полный слез:

_— Габриэль, возвращайся в Париж, прошу тебя. Адриана госпитализируют!_

Я сопротивляюсь желанию прыгнуть в первый же самолет. Я хотел бы, но не могу. Сезон только начинается, и я уже не знаю, на что решиться.

_Я не могу!_

— Весна, кругом пыльца, Эмили. Это ослабляет его, как каждый год. Его лечение усилят на несколько недель, и всё будет хорошо…

Я пытаюсь верить своим собственным аргументам. Эмили истерично перебивает меня:

_— Не в этот раз. Он на искусственном дыхании со вчерашнего дня, и теперь говорят о том, чтобы поместить его в стерильную камеру. О, Габи! Я уже не знаю, что делать… А что, если всё это — моя вина?_

— Что ты такое говоришь, Эми?

Она разражается рыданиями. От того, что я далеко, так далеко от них, у меня разрывается сердце.

 _— У него аллергия на перья, Габи! На_ _**перья** _ _! Я ненавижу себя… из-за Дуусу!_

Страх. Неверие. Полное отрицание.

— Но… Но это не имеет никакого отношения! Дуусу — квами… Дух, волшебное создание или что еще, он не настоящая птица! И в любом случае, мы запретили ему приближаться к Адриану уже несколько месяцев назад!

_— Это не так просто, Габи. Дуусу видел, как Адриан растет, и Адриан очень его любит. Я знаю, Дуусу ослушивается меня и тайком видится с Адрианом… Может, тебя они послушают. Умоляю, возвращайся!_

__

Проходят месяцы. Ситуация застревает на месте.

Эмили больше не выходит. Я перестал путешествовать, чтобы иметь возможность сменять ее у изголовья Адриана.

Он отпраздновал свой седьмой день рождения в больнице, как и предыдущий. Его легкие слишком слабы, он не может покинуть стерильную камеру. Вместо того чтобы расти с каждым месяцем, он худеет и слабеет на глазах.

Врачи регулярно вызывают нас. Каждый раз объявляются плохие новости.

_Снова…_

— Мы всё испробовали. Нам не удается объяснить, от чего страдает ваш сын.

_…и снова…_

— Даже в стерильной комнате с контролируемой атмосферой его состояние находится в застое. Невозможно понять. Но если насыщение кислородом продолжит уменьшаться, он рискует получить повреждение мозга. Мы должны будем его интубировать.

_И снова._

— Команда в Нью-Йорке предлагает изучить его случай, но Адриан не перенесет путешествия…

И однажды вечером лишняя плохая новость.

— Нью-Йорк послал нам самолетом экспериментальное лекарство. Мы только что начали процедуры. Но должны предупредить: это лишь полумера, а Адриан истощен. Мадам, месье, вам надо подготовиться к… худшему.

_Адриан._

_Адриан…_

_…умрет?_

Солнце садится за горизонтом.

У Адриана был приступ — сильнее всех прежних. Его уже несколько дней держат в искусственной коме. Он подвергается очередному изучению, и наше присутствие рядом невозможно. Бессильные, мы бродим по коридорам с громадными окнами, пустыми в этот печальный воскресный вечер.

Врач подходит сообщить нам, что экспериментальное лекарство прибыло, и они опробуют его немедленно. Адриан останется в блоке под наблюдением еще несколько часов, прежде чем мы снова сможем его увидеть. Нам предлагают вернуться домой, чтобы немного отдохнуть, нас уверяют, что предупредят, как только Адриан вернется в свою комнату.

Это лечение — последняя надежда. Но по потухшему взгляду я чувствую, что врач не верит в него… И это невыносимо.

Мы снова одни. Эмили перестала рыдать. Она молчалива, мало говорит в последнее время.

Ее рука вдруг ищет мою, и я благодарно сжимаю ее.

— Послушай, Габи.

Эмили, наконец, объясняет мне всё. Всё, что терзает ее неделями. Насчет квами, насчет этой близости, которая и _ее_ ослабляла, когда она была ребенком…

Она заключает странно равнодушным голосом, почти… тревожащим:

— Я должна снова усыпить Дуусу. Это единственный выход.

Я немного сильнее сжимаю ее ладонь:

— Нет, Эмили. Ты этого не сделаешь, — мой голос хрипит от сдерживаемых слез. — Это абсурдно. У Адриана аллергия, но Дуусу не может быть в ответе за его состояние.

— Что ты знаешь об этом, Габи? Как ты можешь быть так уверен?

— Я не знаю. Но ты слышала, что сказали Нууру и Дуусу о том, что происходит, когда отказываешься от квами. Мы не можем так рисковать, когда ты всегда была Носительницей. Это лекарство вылечит Адриана, и ты увидишь, его состояние не имеет никакого отношения к Камням Чудес.

— …Хорошо.

Слишком легко. Зная Эмили, я должен бы был заподозрить.

И всё перевернулось. Посреди ночи. За время простого звонка.

Звонит мой мобильник. Я на ощупь отвечаю:

— Алло?

_— Месье Агрест? Это доктор Дажвилль из больницы Некер._

Сонливость тут же исчезает. Комок в животе. Во рту пересыхает. Сердце пропускает удар.

— Адриан?

_— Успокойтесь, его состояние стабильно с тех пор, как мы начали новое лечение. Это ваша супруга, месье. Ей стало плохо._

Оцепенение.

_— Она пришла провести с Адрианом несколько часов, она часто так делает, когда вы в отъезде. Она только что пришла в сознание, но мысли еще немного путаются. Месье Агрест, вы можете быстро вернуться в Париж?_

— Но я в Париже! А Эмили…

Но кровать рядом со мной пустая. Холодная.

Автострада. Темная ночь.

Ярко освещенная палата в больнице.

— Габриэль!

Эмили сжимает в объятиях Адриана без сознания. Такого худого, такого маленького среди всех этих проводов, которые бдят над ним и поддерживают его жизнь.

Я сажусь рядом с ними, в горле стоит ком. Эмили в слезах горячо целует мою руку.

— Врачи говорят, его состояние уже улучшается. Теперь всё будет хорошо, Габи!

В ее приоткрытой сумке я замечаю сине-зеленую брошь. Квами не видно.

— О, Эмили… Что ты сделала?

Она опускает веки, и по ее щекам скатываются еще две слезы. Она беззвучно произносит:

— Так было надо.

Она _отказалась_. Пока никто не станет Носителем вместо нее, она сохранит память, и мы оба это знаем.

Однако у меня плохое предчувствие.

Проходят часы, потом дни.

Адриан снова дышит сам. Его не будут интубировать — первая победа.

Но он не говорит, он едва приходит в сознание. Ему не хватало кислорода слишком часто и слишком подолгу. Врачи опасаются необратимых повреждений мозга.

Эмили не отходит от него. Она ничего не говорит, но в ее молчании я угадываю угрызения совести.

А что, если она решилась слишком поздно?

Одна неделя.

Я просыпаюсь от звука — тихого, но необычного. Я заснул, облокотившись о край кровати. Я выпрямляюсь, поморщившись. Эмили нет, должно быть, вышла на пару минут. День или ночь? Я уже не знаю…

— Папа?

Я дергаюсь. Подняв взгляд и натянув очки, я встречаю немного растерянный, но живой взгляд зеленых глаз.

Адриан. Адриан смотрит на меня сквозь ресницы. Его лежащая на покрывале рука вздрагивает.

— Папа…

Я хватаю хрупкую руку и целую ее. Я не осмеливаюсь на большее, у него такой хрупкий вид…

Адриан улыбается. Легко, почти незаметно. Но улыбается.

— Папа.

Дверь в комнату открывается. Адриан поворачивает голову, и, похоже, это требует от него колоссального усилия. Он шепчет тем же хриплым, едва слышным голосом:

— Мама.

Два стакана с кофе падают на пол. Эмили хватается за дверной косяк, глаза расширились, ноги дрожат.

— Мама!

Она в свою очередь приближается, хватает другую протянутую руку Адриана.

Она бледна, волосы потускнели, под глазами круги. Но ее улыбка — первая с каких пор? — самая прекрасная, что я когда либо видел у нее.

Я плачу.

Я возвращаюсь один на время, чтобы освежиться и взять свежую одежду для Эмили. Особняк кажется пустым и холодным. Я поднимаюсь на второй этаж в свою мастерскую.

На моем столе стоит шкатулка. Я молча, с тяжелым сердцем созерцаю два украшения внутри.

Сине-зеленая брошь. И другая — поменьше, фиолетовая.

У меня не хватает духу разбудить их — состояние Адриана постоянно улучшается с тех пор, как они заснули. Вероятно, это знак.

Так лучше.

Шкатулка закрыта. Помещена в мой сейф — запертый и спрятанный.

Это перевернутая страница.

Проходят месяца и сезоны…

Адриан медленно выздоравливает. Адриан возвращается в особняк. Его легкие еще слабы, ходить в школу было бы неразумно. Он обучается на дому, как было, когда он был маленьким, и нанята новая гувернантка — Натали.

После некоторого периода страха Эмили снова начинает смеяться.

И жизнь идет своим чередом…

Адриан всё еще выздоравливает, но больше никаких приступов. Его уроки с Натали теперь ежедневны, и он учится даже с жадностью.

Дела понемногу поправляются. Я провожу одно за другим собрания с Советом администрации, помногу работаю в мастерской. Эмили возобновляет фотосессии и даже проводит несколько рекламных съемок, но отныне она предпочитает оставаться за объективом. Она сопровождает меня во время показов, обучает и подготавливает новых моделей и вновь поднимается на подиум для показа моих творений.

Проходят месяцы. Эмили снова блистает. Она даже отправляется путешествовать — иногда со мной, иногда одна. Она говорит, что с тех пор как ее квами уснул, ей необходимо заново сориентироваться.

Я понимаю ее и не удерживаю. Терпеливо жду. В конце концов, квами был для нее как ребенок.

Со своей стороны, я вскоре отказываюсь покидать Париж и оставлять Адриана одного в особняке. Я предпочитаю работать на месте, пока Эмили показывает наши краски по всему миру. Она получает контракты для «Империи Агрест», как она любит ее называть. Надо думать, ей это по-прежнему нравится. Тем лучше.

Мы с Адрианом мало разговариваем. Если внешне он копия своей матери в этом возрасте, от меня он, похоже, унаследовал молчаливость. Но мы разделяем страсть к тому, что делает Эмили по всему миру. Мы регулярно видим ее в специализированных СМИ. Она великолепна.

_Моя фея. Мой Павлин._

Я вижу по восхищенному взгляду, что Адриан гордится ею, по крайней мере так же, как я.

Жизнь продолжается. Спокойная, мирная.

Одно лето.

Два лета.

Три лета.

Четыре лета.

А потом однажды вечером…

Из дремоты меня выдернул звонок телефона. Я снова заснул в мастерской… К счастью, Натали присматривает за Адрианом, когда я поглощен творчеством.

Постукивая по планшету, я классифицирую последние эскизы, одновременно разговаривая с Эмили:

— У тебя странный голос. Всё хорошо?

_— Я устала, вот и всё. С этими японцами ужасно сложно договориться. Передашь мне Адриана?_

— У нас уже за одиннадцать, Эми. Адриан давно спит.

_— О… Ладно. Тогда я позвоню еще раз завтра._

— Но… Разве ты не должна была завтра вернуться?

_— Я в двух шагах от заключения самой крупной продажи года. Я продлю мое пребывание до выходных._

Я пораженно откладываю стило:

— Эмили, завтра день рождения Адриана.

На том конце тишина.

— Мы говорили об этом еще на прошлой неделе. Как ты могла забыть?

_— Я… Я не знаю, Габриэль. Извини, мне надо идти._

Она вешает трубку.

Эмили вернулась из Японии несколько дней спустя после дня рождения Адриана, с охапками подарков, чтобы компенсировать свое отсутствие. Наш сын не обиделся на нее. Он даже спросил, может ли он тоже стать моделью, чтобы позировать вместе с ней.

Воспользовавшись неделей отдыха, она начинает обучать его тонкостям профессии — как двигаться, как позировать, — и он учится невероятно быстро, словно это врожденное умение. Вооруженная своим пленочным фотоаппаратом, она усиленно снимает его. Когда я возвращаюсь к своим наброскам, в доме раздаются щелчки фотоаппарата и взрывы смеха, более дружные, чем когда-либо.

Но Эмили немного беспокоит меня. С каких пор ее смех уже не поет?

Проходит несколько месяцев. На носу осенние показы.

— Отец?

Я поднимаю взгляд от образцов тканей — у меня еще остаются сомнения, какую ткань использовать, надо будет спросить мнение Эмили, когда она вернется из Нью-Йорка…

— Да, Адриан?

— Мама сердится на меня?

Я пораженно смотрю на сына, всё еще одетого в костюм для фехтования. Он очень серьезен.

— Конечно, нет, что за мысли.

— Значит, она грустит?

— Не думаю. У нее много работы, ты же знаешь.

Адриан задумчиво опускает голову.

— Ладно… Но почему она больше не смотрит мне в глаза, когда я разговариваю с ней?

Эмили действительно молчалива в последние несколько недель. Но это просто потому, что она загружена работой…

Мой сын с надеждой ждет ответа, но я не знаю, что еще ему сказать. Я ограничиваюсь тем, что немного удивленно хлопаю его по плечу.

Подумать только, ему уже тринадцать. Я не заметил, как он вырос…

Один из многих зимних вечеров.

Тихий особняк. Огонь в камине в гостиной.

— Де… Депрессия? — недоверчиво восклицаю я.

Голос у Эмили безразличный, монотонный. Она с отсутствующим видом вертит бокал с вином, заставляя его сверкать.

— После болезни Адриана. Так говорит психиатр. Якобы я не могу смириться с тем, что он больше не нуждается во мне.

Дрожь в голосе выдает ее. Она задета гораздо больше, чем хочет показать. Я огорченно беру ее за плечи:

— Эй. Посмотри на меня.

Ее усталые зеленые глаза колеблются, а потом смотрят в мои.

— Эмили, это нереально, с тех пор прошло уже четыре года. Мы найдем кого-нибудь другого, чтобы помочь тебе.

Она кладет голову мне на плечо и вздыхает:

— Нет. Думаю, он прав. У меня не получается привыкнуть. И, возможно, сосредоточившись на его болезни, я могла абстрагироваться от того, что не в порядке со мной.

Я неуверенно обнимаю ее.

— То есть?

— Я не чувствую себя матерью. Я слышу, как другие говорят об этом чувстве, и… Я не помню, чтобы испытывала подобное. А ведь должна бы, правда? Правда?

Ее руки сцепляются у меня за спиной. Она приглушенно всхлипывает. Я обнимаю ее крепче.

— Я не понимаю почему! Я так люблю Адриана! Но, Габи, я… я боюсь!

О, Эмили.

Я настоял, чтобы Эмили замедлила ритм работы. Это происходит не без конфликтов — в конце концов, скоро начнется сезон весенних показов.

Мы ссоримся. Но какая пара не ссорится?

Приближается прекрасное время года. Как каждый год, Адриан скрупулезно принимает таблетки — на случай если вернутся приступы астмы. Но всё хорошо.

Я увожу их на каникулы — на этот раз в Японию, далеко от Токио, лихорадочной столицы, в горы — туда, где редко встречаются туристы. Нам всем троим это идет на пользу. Эмили понемногу расслабляется.

А потом однажды мое внимание привлекает странно знакомый пейзаж. Я улыбаюсь:

— Смотри-ка, напоминает Юньнань. Это было наше последнее путешествие с Адрианом…

Она смеется и машет нашему сыну, который ушел побродить немного дальше.

— Мы никогда не путешествовали с Адрианом, Габриэль. Он был слишком слабым!

— До того, как он заболел, я хотел сказать.

— Адриан всегда болел…

Я молча смотрю на нее. Она в ответ вопросительно смотрит на меня.

— Что такое?

— Ты забыла?

— Забыла что?

— Но… Тибет и потом Китай, конечно! Мы завершили наш тур провинцией Юньнань. И Куньмин, и птичий рынок!

— Мы действительно делали остановку в Тибете в юности, Габи… Но Юньнань? Уверена, что нет.

— Но в конце концов! Именно там встретились Нууру и Дуусу. Наши квами!

Она задумчиво хмурится:

— Наши… «квами»?

Проходят недели. Эмили в итоге вспомнила квами, но, когда я говорю с ней о них, ее ответы остаются нерешительными и расплывчатыми. Я боюсь понять, что происходит.

Я нахожу фотографии наших путешествий с Адрианом. Как всегда, объектив не может запечатлеть магических созданий, так что их нигде нет. И все-таки я показываю снимки Эмили. Она избегает обсуждения под предлогом того, что для нее всё еще слишком тяжело об этом говорить, поскольку именно во время одного из этих путешествий Адриан заболел. А значит, по нашей вине.

Я настаиваю, но она всё больше и больше уклоняется. Иногда она становится нетерпеливой и даже агрессивной, а потом резко меняет тему.

Ее командировки за границу становятся чаще. Вернувшись в особняк, она запирается в своей мастерской на чердаке. Порой она почти не приближается к Адриану.

Я рассказываю ей наши истории, то, что мы пережили. Я намекаю на Нууру и Дуусу. В самом начале она смотрела на меня как на мечтателя.

Но теперь она считает меня сумасшедшим.

Отголоски.

Ссоры.

Я ставлю всё на карту снова и снова. Однажды вечером я достаю шкатулку из сейфа и показываю ей содержимое.

— Эмили, умоляю тебя, возьми этот Камень Чудес, произнеси слова и увидишь, всё изменится. Ты вспомнишь!

Она отступает:

— Опять твой бред про трансформацию? Прекрати это, Габриэль, ты пугаешь меня!

Я отказался от попыток убедить ее насчет Камней Чудес. Пока мы пытаемся щадить Адриана. Но наши ссоры продолжаются одна за другой — всё более бурные.

— Я больше не знаю, почему люблю тебя, Габриэль, — яростно выдыхает она однажды. — Я больше не знаю, почему люблю моего сына, я не знаю, почему мне так необходима причина, **но это не дает мне покоя**! Я не могу быть ему хорошей матерью, не в таких условиях!

Я размышляю над тем, чтобы спросить совета у квами, но перспектива снова вызвать у Адриана болезнь пугает меня в течение долгих недель.

Отчаявшись, я в конце концов пробуждаю Нууру, но он ничем мне не помогает. Он отказывается появляться перед Эмили, пока она сознательно не пожелает этого.

Однажды, во время одного из ее путешествий я поднимаюсь в мастерскую Эмили на чердаке и осознаю, что здесь не хватает многих личных вещей.

Эмили покинула особняк, не предупредив.

_— Мне необходимо подумать. Мне необходимо время, Габриэль, а в особняке у меня уже ничего не выходит…_ _—_ ее голос по телефону полон слез. Душераздирающ. _— Я не могу так больше продолжать. Я уже не узнаю себя в том, что ты построил…_

— В том, что _мы_ построили, Эмили… _Мы_!

_— Мне жаль, Габриэль. Мне так жаль…_

— Когда ты возвращаешься? Мы поговорим об этом. Мы найдем решение!

 _— Я не хочу возвращаться. Ты не понимаешь, что я чувствую. Никто не может понять. Но я приеду на его день рождения. Обещаю._ — она колеблется, а потом добавляет: — _Он был великолепен на обложке_ « _Teen_ _Vogue_ _». Скажи ему. Поцелуй его за меня!_

Она вешает трубку.

Другой звонок. Она хочет поговорить со мной о контракте, но мне плевать. У меня в голове только Адриан.

Меня без конца преследуют образы. Наш мальчик с грустным взглядом, один в нашей громадной гостиной. Наш мальчик упорно стремится участвовать в фотосессиях в надежде встретить мать на одной из съемочных площадок.

И я теряю самообладание. Я умоляю ее:

— Сделай это хотя бы ради Адриана! Он беспокоится, и я уже не знаю, как ему объяснить твое отсутствие! — и я даже… _угрожаю_ ей: — Вернись домой немедленно!

Она вешает трубку.

Мой мальчик мечтательно рисует. Перья. И снова перья. Перья павлина.

Огорченный и измученный, я забираю у него блокнот.

— …хватит, Адриан.

— Но это для мамы! Когда она вернется…

— От перьев ты всегда болел. Почему ты хочешь напомнить своей матери о столь мучительной вещи?

— Но она такая красивая в них! Как на картине в прихожей — той, с платьем из золотых перьев!

Картина оказывается на чердаке, подальше от глаз Адриана.

Пятое лето.

Торт ждет на столе в столовой с незажжёнными свечами. Но Адриан отказывается выходить из своей комнаты. До тех пор, пока она не приедет. До тех пор, пока я не дам ему объяснение.

Проблема в том, что у меня его нет…

— Месье? Мадам Эмили на телефоне.

Я встаю со вздохом облегчения и беру трубку, которую мне протягивает Натали, которая услужливо исчезает. Я подношу телефон к уху. Мой обеспокоенный, но ровный голос разносится по просторной пустой столовой — на этот раз я не позволю себе вспылить, я обещал себе.

— Где ты, Эмили?

Ее голос шепчет. Нежный. Я с облегчением закрываю глаза.

_— В аэропорту._

— Орли? Отлично, я заберу тебя.

_— Нет, Габриэль… Я не вернулась во Францию. Я не села на самолет._

— Не понимаю. Ты не приедешь на день рождения Адриана?

Молчание.

— Ты уже пропустила его день рождения в прошлом году… Ты обещала вернуться ради него!

_— Габриэль, послушай, пожалуйста. Позволь мне сказать._

Я замолкаю, сердце колотится. Я слышу, как она глубоко вдыхает.

Мне вдруг становится страшно.

_— Габриэль… Я не создана для того, чтобы быть матерью. И для брака я, должно быть, тоже не создана. Всё это сейчас будто сон. Я больше не могу принуждать себя. Мне больше не удается в это верить. Всё это не я, Габриэль. Мне жаль._

У меня в горле стоит ком. Она снова шепчет. В ее голосе нет ни смеха, ни слез.

Ее тембр монотонный, без эмоций.

_— До свидания, Габриэль._

— В… Южной Америке?

Детектив важно кивает. Он кладет на стол папку с фотографиями. Все с Эмили. Я думал, что снова увижу деловую женщину или модель, держащуюся инкогнито. Или еще хуже, исхудавшую изможденную фигуру тех времен, когда Адриан умирал. Но на сделанных тайком снимках появляется прежняя путешественница, загорелая, с выбеленными солнцем волосами.

Она красива. Она свободна. На некоторых снимках она даже выглядит счастливой…

— Я потерял ее след в Сантьяго-де-Чили несколько недель назад. Это было как раз после нашего последнего телефонного разговора. Ваша супруга официально числится пропавшей, месье Агрест. Мне очень жаль.

Проходит время. Серое, однообразное. Безвкусное.

Мое «искусство» продолжается, но семейная жизнь умирает. Душой нашего очага была Эмили. Мой павлин, моя фея. А она ушла.

От нее остаются только фотографии и картины. Самая большая из них покидает чердак, переселившись в мой кабинет. Я мог бы смотреть на нее часами.

Роясь в оставленных Эмили коробках, я нахожу старые фотоальбомы, заметки и наброски, сделанные во время наших самых первых путешествий. Я узнаю записные книжки, в которые она заносила сведения о местных легендах и обо всем, что могло привести нас к невредимому Камню Чудес, к выжившему квами.

Я собираю листочки и карты, которых до сих пор ни разу не видел. Сводки путешествий, сделанные за последние два года. Большинство по американскому континенту.

Я обнаруживаю гримуар, гораздо более древний, чем всё остальное. Он на незнакомом языке. Страницы и страницы изображений воинов, бойцов в масках и до странности знакомых созданий. Стикеры, заметки, написанные рукой Эмили.

И вдруг я нахожу там Камень Чудес Дуусу и Нууру. Герой, чьи цвета и вид напоминают Мотылька. Оружие, детали, которые я знаю даже слишком хорошо.

Я уношу книгу в мастерскую и месяцами пытаюсь перевести ее. Она лежала в вещах Эмили вместе с планами путешествий. Возможно, она содержит объяснение, указание на ее будущие маршруты.

В любом случае, мне больше нечего терять.

Адриан становится всё более молчаливым.

Его улыбка озаряет фотографии, его глаза сверкают во время фотосессий. Но как только вспышки и фотографы исчезают, он словно гаснет — с каждым днем всё больше.

Мне не хватает духу предложить ему прекратить. Он по-прежнему надеется, что его фотография привлечет внимание матери, где бы она ни была. Он думает, что может заставить ее вернуться.

Я тоже в это верю — невольно.

Я провожу дни и ночи, листая гримуар. Страницы и страницы — переписанные, внимательно исследованные, отсканированные, проанализированные.

Надежда возвращается ко мне незаметно — горячая, навязчивая. Из-за истории о «Носителе Света» и «Носителе Тени».

Я замечаю, как она поразительно перекликается с туманными теориями, собранными в глубинах интернета. Слухи о поборниках справедливости со странными силами и оружием, которых порой видели ночами на улицах Бостона и Нью-Йорка более семнадцати лет назад. Бесследно исчезнувшие на заре третьего тысячелетия.

Гримуар упоминает о легендарной шкатулке-защитнице. О десятках героев на протяжении истории. Об особенных Камнях Чудес: Серьгах Зенита, Кольце Надира. В которых живут квами Звезд, гораздо более могущественные, чем Нууру и Дуусу, которые являются лишь простыми «Армиллярами». Объединившись, эти Звезды могли осуществить невозможное. А что, если они все-таки не были уничтожены? А что, если они тоже лишь спали, где-то в огромном мире?

А что, если Нууру и Дуусу были отдельными случаями, потерянными, затерявшимися, когда остальные могли остаться вместе, в безопасности этой знаменитой Шкатулки? А что, если действительно существовал Хранитель, чтобы регулярно пробуждать их и возвращать к деятельности, как на это указывают многие слухи и городские легенды для того, кто знает, где искать?

Если бы Звезды были в моей власти… Могли бы они вернуть мою Эмили?

— Хозяин, вы не понимаете! Получить два Камня Чудес Звезд — лишь начало. Чтобы исполнить ваше желание, понадобится заплатить равнозначную цену!

С тяжелым сердцем я смотрю на брошь на воротнике моей рубашки.

— Нууру, я принял решение. Мой сын прекрасно справляется без меня, но ему нужна мать. У меня только одно желание: вернуть ей потерянную память. И если, чтобы вернуть ее, я должен забыть… Что ж, да будет так.

**«Нууру, трансформируй меня!»**

****

Упоение быть Носителем, держать в руках такую силу.

Сложность быть Бражником, погруженным в чувства — положительные и отрицательные — окружающих людей. Я подавляю свою боль и прочесываю город в поисках Хранителя — безрезультатно, но это не удивительно: он сейчас может быть где угодно. Моя задача — привести его в Париж. Моя задача — заявить о своем присутствии таким способом, который только он сможет узнать.

Я терпеливо ищу добычу. Достаточно хрупкий дух, чтобы запнуться на будущей трудности, но достаточно сильный, чтобы достойно принять акуму. К моему изумлению, потенциальных кандидатов больше, чем я думал — десятки только в моем квартале.

Но с самого начала меня привлекает одно отчаяние среди всех остальных — словно пламя, пленяющее ночную бабочку. Оно терзает меня — немое, мощное, жестокое. Смесь боли, обиды и преданной любви, регулярно обманутых надежд. Это юное существо — послушное, одинокое и молчаливое в повседневной жизни, но дрожащая душа, которая постоянно кричит моим чувствам Носителя. Которая каждый день оплакивает исчезновение своей матери, которая перебирает в уме свои ошибки и которая каждую ночь перестраивает мир в своих снах.

_Мой собственный сын. Адриан!_

Он глубоко убежден, что сделал что-то плохое, и Эмили уехала из-за него. В этом нет никакого смысла. Но отдает ли он в этом себе отчет?

Его злость вызывает у меня отторжение, поскольку постоянно звучит эхом моей. Но если я хочу довести свои планы до победного конца, я должен сохранять ясное сознание. Однажды вечером, когда я снова и снова изучаю гримуар, у меня не остается сил. Я нетерпеливо закрываю его.

— Нууру?

— Да, хозяин?

— С настоящего момента я не хочу больше чувствовать ничего, что исходит от моего сына. Его психическое состояние мешает мне сосредоточиться. Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?

Квами ошеломленно смотрит на меня, а потом низко кланяется:

— Хозяин, я могу скрыть Адриана, если таково ваше желание. Но чтобы это сработало, вам придется, насколько возможно, избегать встреч с ним…

— Как угодно. Но сделай это.

— Да, хозяин.

Мой квами снова кланяется, потом закрывает глаза, что-то шепчет на своем родном языке. Почти сразу же мое восприятие Адриана стирается. Только зияющая пустота упорно остается на периферии моих чувств, как крик, от которого звенит в ушах, когда он уже прекратился. С как никогда ясным сознанием я снова открываю гримуар, не обращая внимания на приглушенное рыдание Нууру.

Адриану четырнадцать лет. Он сбегает, но никогда слишком далеко. В результате получает телохранителя.

Он сбегает, чтобы завести себе личное дело и записаться в коллеж. Личное дело оказывается в мусоросжигателе особняка.

Должно быть, он запасся копией, поскольку в сентябре он сбегает — опять! — чтобы пойти на свой первый урок.

Я смиряюсь. По крайней мере, он занят. И больше не рисует перья.

Он двигается дальше. Он прав. Моя очередь сделать то же самое.

Первая акуманизация — Каменное Сердце.

Появляются Ледибаг и Черный Кот. Я узнаю их костюмы, их оружие, их силы. Я ликую. Они существуют, Звезды существуют! До абсолютной власти рукой подать.

А значит, и до памяти Эмили!

Нападения следуют одно за другим.

Мои разгромные поражения.

Я в ярости. Они кажутся такими юными и наивными, это должно бы быть легко! И однако…

**И однако!**

_«…Отец…»_

Однажды я обнаруживаю, что гримуар исчез из моего сейфа. Я оставил его открытым? Неужели я настолько рассеян?

Камеры слежения говорят: Адриан украл его тем же утром. Когда я требую объяснений, он признается, что потерял его между делом в коллеже. Но что, если Хранитель наткнется на него, если Ледибаг и Черный Кот проведут расследование насчет Адриана, если они доберутся до меня?

Нет! Эмили вернется, я обещал себе это. Мой сын вновь обретет мать. И ему не придется жить с мыслью, что его отец был Бражником. Никогда!

Я решаю запутать следы. Я отказываюсь от Нууру на несколько часов и становлюсь Коллекционером. Черный Кот и Ледибаг бросаются мне на выручку, не подозревая об опасности. Для меня это полупобеда: Камни Чудес Звезд снова ускользают от меня — а ведь они были так близко! — но отныне я вне всяких подозрений.

И когда я, наконец, возвращаю себе гримуар, меня терзает новый страх: если Хранитель отдал Звезды, он может также решить ввести и Армилляры. Значит, мне надо поторопиться, пока на сцену не вышли другие Носители.

Пока Звезды не оказались окруженными слишком хорошей охраной. Пока они не развили собственные силы…

Проходят дни. Я удваиваю изобретательность, мои двое врагов тоже.

Между каждой атакой я мысленно осматриваю окрестности в поисках подозрительных эмоций — вести двойную жизнь далеко не просто, мне ли не знать. Но двое Носителей остаются невидимы, неуловимы. Хранитель со всей очевидностью хорошо их выбрал.

Мои недавние злоключения с Рипост и Робустусом заставляют меня задуматься: Адриан несколько раз едва не был ранен. У меня есть возможность создать еще более сильных акуманизированных, но сначала я хочу поместить моего сына в надежное место, подальше от Парижа.

Я ссылаюсь на возобновление заграничных поездок, чтобы увезти его с собой. Я уеду на время, чтобы устроить Адриана в пансионате в Лондоне, вне опасности. Потом я вернусь…

 _«…_ _Отец_ _?..»_

Но однажды вечером, накануне нашего отъезда меня поражает отчаяние — бросающееся в глаза, сверкающее. Оно привлекает мое внимание с другого конца Парижа — невиданное, неслыханное.

Это Хранитель. Он ослабил бдительность. Я без колебаний пользуюсь этим.

Хранитель борется и сопротивляется — напрасно. Его обида слишком сильна, десятилетия одиночества и сожалений давят таким грузом, что поглощают его и мешают защищаться. Он становится Изгнанником. Это идеальный враг, совершенная ловушка, чтобы привлечь Ледибаг и Черного Кота! А кроме того, я смогу узнать их личности из первоисточника!

Но Изгнанник оказывается гораздо более могущественным, чем все остальные акуманизированные. Его память остается недоступной для меня.

Изумление, ужас. Пока я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы его контролировать, я вижу Адриана его глазами.

Адриан — один посреди улицы, без защиты. И полубезумный Изгнанник, который атакует его, вопит…

**«Ты! Ты, ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ!»**

Всё обретает смысл: побеги Адриана, скрытность. **Всё.**

И мой собственный хриплый голос отражается от стен моего логова, сводит с ума моих бабочек.

**— Адриан… Адриан — Черный Кот!**

****

Всё закрутилось. Некогда взвешивать решения. Надо уберечь Звезды. Защитить Адриана любой ценой.

Вербовка бывших акуманизированных. Ледибаг в опасности. Бомба, которая едва не убила Адриана. Его старания вернуть себе Кольцо.

Переговоры на вершине здания. Подозрительный Черный Кот, Ледибаг, которая успокаивающим жестом кладет ладонь на его запястье. Незначительное мгновение… И однако я задерживаюсь, чтобы посмотреть на них глазами моей посланницы Невидимки — на них, кто больше года так действовал мне на нервы.

И вдруг я чувствую к ним, стоящим у меня на пути, нечто иное, кроме ненависти, ревности или раздражения.

Взгляд, которым они обмениваются, и энергия — симбиоз, — которую они излучают…

_Как мы с Эмили._

Я улыбаюсь. Адриан больше не один.

Я снова вижу Черного Кота, который бежит по крышам, готовый лететь на помощь своей напарнице. Черный Кот, который посылает мне одновременно подозрительный и нерешительный взгляд через плечо.

Едва слышно шепчет меж двумя угрозами:

— Спасибо.

Конечно, уже слишком поздно тебе это говорить, но…

…я горжусь тобой, сын мой.

_«_ _Отец_ _…»_

_«_ _Отец_ _,_ _это_ _ты_ _?»_

Картинки, звуки — всё быстрее и быстрее.

Залитая солнцем деревня. Два светловолосых ребенка, которые играют в саду и мечтают о путешествиях, исследованиях и свободе. Взрывы смеха. Величественный павлин, который распускает хвост. Маленькая девочка, которая изображает его с помощью простыни, а потом смеется.

Дикие земли на краю мира. Двое любителей походов, сидящие в кузове грузовика, омываемые солнцем и пылью. У нее на пальце кольцо, сплетенное из травы, которое он только что сделал для нее.

Целые года счастья.

Нууру, который рисует эскиз. Дуусу, который щебечет от радости в глубине шелкового платка.

Эмили, сидящая у окна. Эмили, которая улыбается, которая зовет: «Габи!»

Адриан на коленях своей матери: «Отец!»

И солнце исчезает. И всё становится серым.

_«До свидания, Габриэль»._

Нажатая кнопка отбоя телефона.

Разорванное письмо.

Закрытая шкатулка.

Запечатанный сейф.

Ссора бледным мартовским утром.

Юный ненавидящий голос. Знакомый…

И последнее когда-либо сказанное слово:

**_«Ты не мой отец!»_ **

****

_Музыкальное сопровождение — полная тишина._

__

**_Час_ ** **_-5_ **

Снег. Холод. Невозможно пошевелиться.

Мозг работает замедленно. Тормозится, захваченный посторонними мыслями, незнакомыми чувствами, никогда не виданными картинами.

Воспоминаниями, которые теряют яркость. Которые смешиваются, стираются, словно закончившийся сон.

Исчезает всё, или почти всё.

Непрекращающийся гул вдалеке. Треск дерева. Вертолеты.

Что-то теплое и мягкое под моей головой и плечами.

И приглушенные рыдания прямо надо мной.

Я приоткрываю глаза. В моей руке что-то блестит дрожащим молочно-белым отсветом. Вдалеке что-то горит.

Внутри меня шепчет знакомый голос:

_«Прости меня, Адриан. Мне не удалось ее вернуть»._

Я моргаю, и понемногу всё становится четче. В моей руке, лежащей на снегу, сидит акума. За ней, с другой стороны улицы, возвышается охваченное пламенем здание.

_«Прости за всё, сын мой»._

Что-то взрывается вдалеке — так сильно, что ослепляет меня. Бабочка осыпается, стирается.

И во мне воцаряется тишина.

Я, наконец, вдыхаю, тело вдруг становится свободнее, сознание легче. Это успокаивает, но я чувствую себя необъяснимо, пугающе…

_…брошенным. Одиноким._

Я кашляю и невнятно бормочу, язык заплетается. Еще не уверен в том, кто я и что я — или когда я. В том, что я здесь делаю.

— О… тец?

Молчание в моей голове упорствует, странно непривычное.

Мягкая вещь под моим затылком вздрагивает. Рыдания прекращаются:

— Кот?.. Черный Кот? — шепчет голос, полный слез.

Я делаю немалое усилие, чтобы отвернуть голову от пожара. Белое, как мел, лицо выделяется на фоне ночного неба и дыма. Синие глаза смотрят в мои.

_Моя Леди._

— Ма… Маринетт?

Она кивает, молчаливая, испуганная. А потом ее рыдания удваиваются. Моя голова лежит на ее дрожащих коленях. Левый висок под капюшоном испачкан кровью. Я встревоженно поднимаю руку к ране.

— …ты ранена.

Плача, она неловко качает головой, отрицая. Она вдруг притягивает меня к себе и с силой сжимает. Дыхание прерывается, я слышу, как она шепчет:

— О, Черный Кот! Я так испугалась! Что на тебя нашло хватать ту акуму! И остальные… Остальные все исчезли, и я… я подумала, это из-за того, что Бражник… захватил над тобой власть!

Она плачет. Я не понимаю половины из того, что она бормочет. Я отстраняюсь и с трудом сажусь, в ушах звенит. В голове всё перепуталось. Почему она не в трансформации? Как мы здесь оказались?

— Сколько времени я… такой?

Маринетт шмыгает носом, не в состоянии остановить слезы.

— Не знаю. Минуту? Я… Я…

Она в панике оглядывается — все остальные акуманизированные без сознания. Стали обычными людьми. Она снова разражается рыданиями.

— Скажи, то, что произошло… Скажи, что это неправда, Черный Кот. Пожалуйста…

Я растерянно встаю и поднимаю ее на ноги. Она не выглядит серьезно раненой и, однако, едва держится на ногах.

— Скажи, что ты смог его спасти, скажи, что Адриана не было… там!

Ее дрожащая рука снова вцепляется в мое предплечье. Она икает, ее взгляд переходит от меня к пламени, сверкая надеждой.

— Прошу тебя!

Я пытаюсь успокоить ее, когда гудение прекращается. Одурение проходит. Я, наконец, ясно мыслю.

И это _пугает_.

_«Прости, сын мой»._

_Отец!_

Я подпрыгиваю и делаю несколько шагов к особняку. И в моих расширившихся глазах всё обретает смысл.

Особняк в огне. Крыша, которая заканчивает рушиться.

Акума — легкая, ледяная, — которую я словно всё еще чувствую в ладони, однако исчезнувшая.

И голоса, которые вперемешку возвращаются ко мне.

Мой собственный голос:

_«Мама сердится на меня?»_

Голос Эми:

_«Я не чувствую себя матерью. Я не помню, чтобы испытывала подобное…»_

_«Мне жаль, Габриэль. Так жаль… Габриэль, мне страшно!»_

_«Я больше не знаю, почему люблю тебя»._

_«До свидания, Габриэль»._

Голос Габи:

_«О, Эмили… Что ты сделала?»_

_«Возвращайся домой, немедленно!»_

_«Адриан… Адриан — Черный Кот!»_

_«Нууру, трансформируй меня!»_

Слишком много картинок, все перемешанные. Но ко мне возвращается невероятная уверенность. Моя мать была прежде Носительницей. А мой отец…

_Мой отец — Бражник._

_«Прости меня, Адриан»._

Он хотел вернуть мать. Он всё это делал ради нее…

Вдалеке звучит сирена. Я вздрагиваю, вырванный из мыслей. На углу улицы появляется пожарная машина.

Что-то чешется у меня на щеке, я рефлекторно потираю ее — и обнаруживаю, что она мокрая от слез.

— Черный Кот?

Грохот. Я поднимаю глаза. Несколько вертолетов летают над нами с оглушительным шумом. Они все двигаются в одном направлении.

Снова грохот. Взрывы. По всему городу опять разносится сирена тревоги. На горизонте вспыхивает молния, освещая небо, и ударяет в один из вертолетов. Я узнал бы этот отблеск из тысячи. Я медленно сжимаю кулаки.

_…Катаклизм._

Взрыв. Знакомая энергия собирается в правой руке, окончательно восстановив мою связь с реальностью. Я дрожу, сжав зубы, тяжело дыша.

Моя мать пожертвовала собой ради меня. В итоге она всё забыла. Где был Хранитель в этот момент? Он, в полной безнаказанности следивший за нами месяцами, он, докучающий нам своими правилами и обычаями, где он был, когда его квами были предоставлены сами себе, спящие и покинутые на другом краю мира? Где он был, когда мои родители нуждались в его советах?

_Его не было здесь. Он должен был быть здесь._

Я поднимаю брошенный на снегу шест. Четким жестом вытягиваю его в человеческий рост. Обостренными чувствами зондирую ночь. Напрягаю мышцы, готовый прыгнуть на крыши.

Это я знаю. Это я могу сделать. Тем более что теперь мне…

— Черный Кот! Ты куда?

Кто-то схватил меня за правую руку. Я дергаюсь, вырванный из сосредоточенности, и расширившиеся глаза Маринетт молча вопрошают меня. Под ее капюшоном на меня с тревогой смотрит Тикки, держа в лапках печенье.

— Успокойся, — выдыхает она. — Ты не можешь пойти туда один. Ты еще лишь котенок…

Она, она поняла.

_…Теперь мне больше нечего терять._

__

Резким движением я освобождаюсь из хватки Маринетт.

— Оставайтесь в стороне. Я займусь этим.

Тикки подавляет отчаянный писк. Маринетт испуганно подпрыгивает.

— Черный Кот… Постой!

Я глубоко вдыхаю. След еще свеж. Взрывы звучат. Мне остается лишь следовать по ним. Я устремляюсь вперед.

**— Черный Кот!**

В несколько прыжков я добираюсь до крыш, поглощаю километры. Вдалеке бушует сражение. Армия явно приняла эстафету. В моей ладони ждет Катаклизм. Это будет быстро. Это будет легко. Я не стану колебаться.

Потому что я, наконец, знаю всё. И потому что мне больше нечего терять!

_«Я отказываюсь от тебя»._

Голос Эмили звучит во мне. Я рычу, щеки еще влажные, но глаза сухи.

_«Я не создана быть матерью. И, должно быть, для брака я тоже не создана. Всё это сейчас будто сон»._

Изгнанник появился в поле зрения — его черное тело с красными и зелеными прожилками, без защиты, оставленный вихрями дыма, пока они атакуют вертолет.

Я еще ускоряюсь. Мое сердце тоже.

_«Габриэль… Я больше не могу принуждать себя. У меня больше не получается в это верить»._

Я преодолеваю последние десятки метров. Я быстр, слишком быстр для него.

_«До свидания, Габриэль»._

Изгнанник вздрагивает. Он поворачивается, оказавшись в западне. Его изумленный взгляд сверкает. Слишком поздно!

 **— ВОТ В ЧЕМ ДЕЛО?** — кричу я.

В последнее мгновение он уклоняется от Катаклизма, но не от моего шеста. Я с удовлетворением чувствую, как мое оружие со всей силы ударяет в него. Спотыкаясь, он приземляется на крышу внизу. Он кое-как убегает, но я следую по пятам.

 **— ЗНАЧИТ, ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ? Моя мать отказалась от своего Камня Чудес и забыла нас? Поэтому она уехала?!** — ору я вне себя.

Изгнанник разворачивается, пытается контратаковать. Я ударяю, уклоняюсь, атакую шестом. Правый кулак я держу рядом с собой. Катаклизм не пропадет втуне.

**— Потому что вас не было рядом, чтобы направить ее, объяснить? ВОТ В ЧЕМ ДЕЛО?!**

На самом деле, мне плевать на его ответ. Он ничего не изменит. Ничего!

Я еще ускоряюсь. Захватываю его врасплох. Мощный удар шестом. Оглушающий толчок, который отдается вибрацией в плече. Растерянный Изгнанник отступает и в итоге оказывается спиной к стене.

Я хочу, чтобы ему было страшно, как было страшно моей матери.

Я хочу, чтобы он страдал, как страдал мой отец.

Я хочу, чтобы ему было больно, как было больно мне всё это время, когда я пытался понять, что происходит между ними.

Я хочу…

_Я хочу уничтожить его._

Наконец, он теряет бдительность. Я разжимаю правый кулак и устремляю его к дымовой завесе, которая защищает его грудь. Темная энергия растекается со свистящим звуком.

**_Уничтожить его, как он уничтожил нас!_ **

Прикосновение. Вспышка. Катаклизм получает волю — наконец. Я дергаюсь, ослепленный разгулом энергии, которая на этот раз превосходит всё, что я знал. Я пылаю яростью.

 _Уничтожить_ _**его**! **ЕГО**!_ _Потому что всё это его…_

Позвякивание. Что-то разлетается на осколки. Лезвие горячего воздуха хлещет меня по лицу, но я держусь. Дым рассеивается.

Под моей правой ладонью Катаклизмом сминается не Изгнанник, а предмет, расположенный перед ним, черный предмет, инкрустированный красными гравюрами. Предмет распадается, понемногу превращаясь в пепел.

Шкатулка.

 **_Та самая_ ** _Шкатулка. Призванная Вайззом в Париж-Пиксель. Которая исчезла одновременно с квами. Она была в его рюкзаке._

Изгнанник рычит:

— Всё конечно. Они свободны.

Взрыв — супермощный, ослепляющий. Ударная волна сметает меня.

Невесомость. Потом удар, сильный. Я снова падаю, с большим трудом собираюсь, приземляюсь на асфальте. В ушах звенит, тяжело дыша, я наблюдаю за ужасающим спектаклем.

Шкатулка рассыпается, пожираемая Катаклизмом. Из ее пепла вырывается поток разноцветных светлячков, дрожащих от энергии. Они стекаются со всех сторон, словно потоп блуждающих огоньков, заполняют всё пространство оглушительным свистом и искрами. Они проходят сквозь стены, разбивают на осколки машины. Они подпрыгивают на мостовой, оставляя на ней дымящиеся борозды. Некоторые касаются меня — то горячие, то ледяные. Я кое-как уклоняюсь от них, растерянно держа наготове шест.

Будто Плагг, будто Тикки во время их танца во дворе Мастера Фу. Если не считать того, что наши квами двигались грациозно и согласованно, в симбиозе, словно разделяли одни и те же мысли.

Здесь огоньки точно _безумны_. Кричащие и двигающиеся зигзагами, нервные, беспорядочные. Они сталкиваются друг с другом, поворачивают и кружатся, как обезумевшие птицы. Один из них проходит так близко от меня, что царапает мне руку. Я пошатываюсь, кровь леденеет. Они издают не свист.

**Это крики. Крики боли. Вопли паники.**

Меня вдруг охватывает безжалостная тошнота. Я падаю на колени, обессиленный, потрясенный.

Шкатулка. Я ударил Катаклизмом Шкатулку. Я уничтожил Камни Чудес? Я…

…ранил квами, которые спали там? Таких же квами, как Плагг, как Вайзз?

Я снова вижу, как квами-черепаха упоминает о них с искренней улыбкой на губах.

_«Мои братья и сестры»._

Тошнота затопляет меня. Рот заполняет едкий отвратительный вкус. Я плюю. Меня рвет. Реальность наводит на меня ужас.

Я уничтожил Камни Чудес. Я ранил — _убил?_ — братьев Вайзза.

_Братьев Тикки. Братьев Плагга._

Больше нечем рвать, я прижимаю ладонь ко рту. Я должен встать! Но неконтролируемые приступы тошноты продолжаются.

Кольцо возле моих губ пищит в первый раз. Я на грани срыва, у меня выступают слезы на глазах. Плагг!

_Плагг, прости!_

— Всё конечно, Носитель. Сдавайся.

Свист усиливается. Я поднимаю голову и созерцаю удручающее зрелище квами в панике. Посреди побоища Изгнанник вдруг выпрямляется и поднимает руку к небу. Он что-то шепчет, и все блуждающие огоньки сворачивают в его направлении, растворяются в нем, как немного раньше было с Вайззом в Париже-Пикселе. По мере того, как квами исчезают, цветные прожилки на его угольной коже умножаются, уплотняются. Разноцветные, они становятся золотыми, сверкающими, пульсирующими в медленном равномерном ритме.

Свист прекращается. Воцаряется оглушительная тишина. Никаких сирен, никаких вертолетов в поле зрения — должно быть, они отступили.

Прямо в центре опустошенной улицы Изгнанник могуч, как никогда. Он освобождается от пустого рюкзака, потом его белые глаза без радужки останавливаются на мне, высокомерные. Лицо с золотыми прожилками остается застывшим и, однако, излучает нечто вроде покорности, словно оно почти… человеческое.

Будто это Мастер Фу. Только гораздо более высокий, чем я, Мастер Фу. Уже не старик, а человек в расцвете лет.

— Откажись, пока еще есть время. Пока люди не начали контратаковать. Верни мне Плагга, Черный Кот. И я пощажу Ледибаг и остальное население.

Я опираюсь на шест и с трудом поднимаюсь, потерянный, с ватными ногами. Изгнанник теряет терпение. Он снова начинает выделять непрозрачный дым всеми порами своего тела.

— Твоей семьи больше не существует, и всё из-за Камней Чудес. Освободи Плагга. Ты уже достаточно наломал дров.

Я дергаюсь от пронзившей меня дрожи.

_«До свидания, Габриэль»._

_«Прости меня, Адриан. Мне не удалось ее вернуть»._

— Нет!

Я снова вижу моего отца, одинокого и задумчивого перед своей любимой картиной.

Я снова вижу мою мать на пороге с дорожной сумкой в руках. С улыбкой на губах, но потухшим взглядом.

— Это ваша вина! Она уехала из-за вас!

Я устремляюсь к нему, потрясая шестом. Он предал мою мать, **он убил моего отца!**

**— ВСЁ ЭТО ВАША ВИНА!**

Мой шест обрушивается на него, разрезает дым. Но ничего не встречает, никакого сопротивления.

Вспышка. Что-то ударяет меня в горло, так резко, что я роняю оружие. Я пытаюсь вдохнуть, но боль сильна. Слишком сильна. Я отступаю, шатаясь, складываюсь пополам. Кашляю, задыхаюсь.

Рука ударяет мне в лоб, хватает клок волос, заставляет упасть назад. Я ударяюсь о землю, растянувшись на спине. Мой череп с потусторонним треском сильно стукается о мостовую.

Головокружение. Всё мое тело цепенеет. Чувства и разум — тоже.

— Такой предсказуемый… Какое разочарование, Носитель.

Мне кажется, я слышу сквозь туман нейтральный, почти равнодушный голос.

— Я думал, Нууру и Дуусу были где-то вне моей досягаемости, забытые, спящие. Поверь, я предпочел бы так. Подумать только, они были пленниками этих людей…

Резкое отвращение в его голосе не ускользает от меня. Я прищуриваюсь, задыхаясь: малейший источник света ослепляет меня, а золотые прожилки Изгнанника без конца бьют в глаза.

— Мои родители… «Эти люди» были моими родителями! Носителями, как я! Как вы с Вайззом!

Он устало вздыхает и наклоняется к моей правой руке. Я рефлекторно конвульсивно сжимаю кулак. Он не получит мое Кольцо. Не без борьбы!

На мою грудную клетку опускается груз, перекрывая мне дыхание. Он сел мне на грудь, чтобы обездвижить меня.

— Твоя мать узурпировала свое звание. Она хранила Камень Чудес для себя. Ее квами, вероятно, был для нее домашним животным, ничего больше. Она поработила его, не стараясь понять, даже не пытаясь использовать его, чтобы творить благо — иначе я бы услышал об этом.

Его колени сжимают мои бока. Горячая рука хватает меня за шею. Я слабо пытаюсь освободиться, безрезультатно.

— И твой отец сделал то же самое. Неважно, по каким причинам он пользовался Нууру для личных целей и сеял хаос вокруг себя.

Пока я борюсь просто за то, чтобы сделать вздох, он без усилий шепчет:

— Твои родители не были Носителями. Они были только хапугами и ворами. Они получили лишь то, что заслужили. Ты считаешь, что ты Носитель, достойный этого имени? Тогда докажи это и откажись, Черный Кот. Освободи Плагга. Твой Хранитель требует этого.

Сбитый с толку, я неистово вдыхаю, грудная клетка в тисках. Мои родители, воры? Квами моей матери… Раб?

— Нет!

Я снова вижу храм. Я снова вижу пару путешественников — отец, мать. Рынок в горах. Цветы, сотни птиц. Прилавок с драгоценностями и гончарными изделиями. Поблекшее пыльное украшение…

Нежный взгляд моей матери.

Простосердечное лицо синего квами с перьями.

Мой отец, такой молодой, такой улыбающийся, с блокнотом для набросков в руке. Нууру, рисующий знаки на листе бумаги…

_Хапуги? Нет! Нет!_

Я выгибаюсь на земле — в череп вкручивается невыносимая боль, но я упорствую, снова и снова. Удивленный Изгнанник едва не скатывается вбок, и его хватка на моем горле слабеет. Ободрившись, я отбиваюсь с энергией отчаяния.

— Это ложь! Они нашли их и приютили! Квами Павлина думал, что вы его бросили! Мотылек тоже! Все вместе они составляли семью!

Его колени упираются в мои плечи, чтобы удержать меня на земле. Он всем весом опирается о мою грудь.

— Мои родители только хотели…

— Замолчи, Носитель.

Его обжигающие руки берут в плен мое горло. Мой голос прерывается. Я съеживаюсь, пытаюсь оттолкнуть его. Мои когти впиваются в его тунику, без труда разрывают ее, но скользят по его коже — с виду угольной, однако прочнее, гранита.

— Нууру и Дуусу. Когда-то у меня их отняли. Всё потому что я совершил ошибку. Одну, единственную и ужасную ошибку… Ты не знаешь, что это такое — потерять ребенка, Носитель.

Я хаотично открываю рот, пытаясь найти глоток доступного воздуха. Мои закатившиеся глаза встречаются с белым взглядом, внимательным и безэмоциональным.

— Время исправить мои ошибки. И ты не помешаешь мне. Откажись от Плагга, потом ему будет проще. Откажись от него, иначе вы оба заплатите за последствия.

Он немного разжимает хватку, и я с облегченным бульканьем вдыхаю.

— Никогда! — возмущенно бормочу я.

Я уже однажды оставил Плагга. Я видел, как мама отказалась. Думаю, что… да, теперь я помню. Я снова вижу себя в больнице. Я еще слышу, как мои родители шепчутся, думая, что я без сознания.

_«О, Эмили… Что ты сделала?»_

_«Так было надо»._

Я снова вижу ее в течение лет, моими глазами и глазами отца. С каждым годом немного более грустная, немного более одинокая, немного более потерянная. Словно ей не хватало части самой себя.

Больше никогда ничего подобного.

_Больше никогда!_

**— НЕТ!**

Кольцо снова пищит, и белые глаза Изгнанника расширяются. Как если бы вдруг всё остальное перестало быть важным, он отпускает мое горло и хватает мою правую руку, пытаясь сорвать с меня Камень Чудес. Кашляя и задыхаясь, я сжимаю кулак и отбиваюсь, как бешеный, наконец, получив свободу движений.

 _Нет,_ _**нет, НЕТ**!_

Изгнанник шипит от ярости. Его кулак поднимается, обрушивается на мою щеку. Челюсть хрустит, голова отлетает набок. Рот наполняется вкусом железа. Я с отчаянием вдыхаю, дезориентированный болью, которая ввинчивается в лицо и в голову.

Вес на груди, тяжелей, чем когда-либо. Его руки возвращаются на мое горло, давят, давят, сильно, всё сильнее и сильнее.

Я больше не могу дышать. Совсем.

Он хочет покончить с этим.

**_НЕТ!_ **

Я киплю. От ярости. От гнева. Я отбиваюсь. Ничего не шевелится.

Я хватаюсь за его запястья и сжимаю, так сильно, что Кольцо впивается в кожу. Безуспешно.

Зрение вновь начинает затуманиваться. Слух пропадает.

И после ярости приходит страх. Паника. Сердце сходит с ума. Кольцо снова пищит, и я расширяю глаза, откидываюсь назад. Мои руки ощупывают вокруг в поисках шеста, камня, чего угодно, чтобы нанести ответный удар. Безрезультатно.

Я беззвучно кричу. Плагг. Плагг! Я не хочу тебя потерять, еще и тебя!

Но давление на моем горле становится сильнее. Я не хочу…

**_…Я не хочу умирать!_ **

Черная вспышка. Кольцо жжет. Снова зуд в руке, как с Катаклизмом. Что-то свистит справа от меня.

— Слишком поздно, Носитель. Умри! — рычит Изгнанник.

Руки на моем горле сжимаются сильнее, приподнимают меня. Невесомость. Потом удар затылком, несколько раз. Боль пронизывает насквозь. Потом головокружение, тошнота. Я сдаюсь, и свист справа от меня прекращается. Знакомый зуд в ладони исчезает.

Я больше ничего не слышу. Я больше ничего не вижу. Только тени, только белые и цветные пятна.

Перья. Белые бабочки.

Нехватка воздуха. Нехватка воздуха. Вес на груди, ощущение удушения. Открываю рот, но легкие больше не раскрываются. И это больно, и это страшно.

Как в прошлый раз.

_Как в прошлый раз, когда я едва не умер._

Мое тело тяжелеет, цепенеет еще и еще. Машины сигналят и урчат вокруг меня. Мне холодно в этой большой кровати.

Вдруг теплая рука в моих волосах. Большая, такая большая! И мягкая. Такая мягкая. Ласка на моей щеке. Дрожащие руки обнимают меня. Я крошечный.

И шепчущий голос. Хриплый от слез.

— Мой мальчик. Мой маленький, мой малыш, мой Адриан.

_Мама!_

— Мне жаль. Так жаль. Но так больше продолжаться не может. Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить, но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мой малыш, послушай меня! Послушай меня…

Она говорит, объясняет, _умоляет_. Но ее слова теряются в тумане памяти.

— Если я забуду тебя… Не бойся, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя… И всегда буду любить…

Всё шатается.

Тишина. Небытие.

А потом — шепот, едва слышный…

— Дуусу, я отказываюсь от тебя.

И вспышка, проникающая сквозь веки. Я приоткрываю глаза.

Перья. Перья повсюду.

Темная больничная палата. И тень в углу. Мама.

Платье из синих перьев, веер из синих перьев. Как она красива. Всегда красива. Так красива.

— Мама, — шепчу я. — Ты похожа на фею!

Перья исчезают.

Она улыбается, но по бледным щекам текут слезы.

— Теперь всё будет хорошо, Адриан. Отдыхай.

Я погружаюсь во тьму.

— Адриан?

Удар сердца.

— АДРИАН!

Удар сердца.

**— АДРИАН!**

Тишина.

Удар. Короткий. Оглушительный.

Вес на моей груди исчезает. Тиски на моем горле улетучиваются. Я не двигаюсь. Я уже не знаю, что делать.

Небытие.

Снова теплая рука в моих волосах. Снова ласка на моей щеке.

И голос, хриплый от слез. Знакомый.

— ДЫШИ!

_М… Мама?_

**— …ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ, ДЫШИ!**

Я подчиняюсь.


	18. Глава 17. На волоске. Часть 1

**_Час -5_ **

Скрежет, металлический, оглушающий. Над нашими головами опасно покачиваются серверы Парижа-Пикселя.

— Вставай, Черный Кот! Быстрее!

Робот Геймера оседает. Черный Кот отталкивает меня:

— Нет, уходи!

Я спотыкаюсь и падаю в снег. Его накрывает белая волна, вырывает из моих объятий — бабочки!

— Кот!

Башня серверов обрушивается. Робот Геймера тоже. Я не успеваю убежать. Стиснув зубы, сжимаюсь в комок.

 **— Ледибаг!** — кричит вдалеке Черный Кот.

Удар.

Больше ничего.

Взрывы, приглушенные вопли.

**— Иван!**

**— Сражайся, Носитель!**

_Этот голос!_

Я резко вдыхаю, с трудом оставаясь в сознании. Сжимаю ладонь на йо-йо, голова кружится. Чернота, темнота. Я едва могу двигаться. Даже дышу с трудом.

Задыхаясь, я приоткрываю глаза. Со всех сторон брызжут искры. Я погребена под кучей обломков, кабелей, металлических кусков. Вес такой, что меня вдавливает в снег. Я заледенела.

И мне больно. Всё больше и больше. **Везде**.

Возле уха звучит непрекращающийся писк. Дыхание становится еще быстрее. Нет, не сейчас! Не уже!

_Мне надо выбраться отсюда!_

Левая рука не отвечает. Ноги застряли. Я пытаюсь ползти, но одуряющая боль пронизывает меня насквозь. В свете искр мой взгляд притягивает красный отблеск. Рапира — она осталась после отмены Парижа-Пикселя. Если мне удастся ее схватить, я могла бы активировать Чудесное Исцеление. Начать всё с начала! Исцелить всех — включая Изгнанника, но…

_В любом случае, хуже уже быть не может!_

Сжав зубы, я выпускаю йо-йо, протягиваю правую руку к красному отблеску. Рапира далеко. Слишком далеко. Недосягаемая!

Я тянусь еще, зарываюсь пальцами в снег и пытаюсь выскользнуть из-под обломков. Я толкаю, тяну. Ничего не двигается. И боль невыносима. От нее выступают слезы. Я тихо ругаюсь. Вдалеке я слышу ворчание грома, яростный голос Климатики:

**— ЦИКЛОН!**

Они сражаются. Они, возможно, тоже ранены!

— Давай… Давай!

Я максимально вытягиваюсь, задыхаясь от боли. Кончики пальцев, наконец, чего-то касаются, и красный предмет вздрагивает. Сердце подпрыгивает. Да!

— Чудес…

Писк прекращается. По мне проходит теплое дуновение. Рапира исчезает. Меня охватывает холод. Давление на тело резко становится невыносимым. Где-то в темноте раздается _треск_.

Глухой, короткий. В моей ноге, в моих ребрах. _Во мне_.

И боль разливается, удесятеряется. Я кричу, что есть сил, и становится еще хуже. Мой голос отражается от обломков, задушенный, но оглушающий.

— Маринетт?

_Тикки._

Я плачу. Я плачу. Я издаю стон. Мне больно, мне так больно!

**— Маринетт! МАРИНЕТТ!**

Я не думаю, я уже не думаю. Я больше не могу.

Пожалуйста, пусть это прекратится!

_Пожалуйста!_

Красно-серебристая вспышка. Звуки скрежета — десятками, сначала далекие, потом всё более близкие. Тяжесть на моей спине исчезает. Боль становится чуть ли не сильнее, но, по крайней мере, я могу дышать.

— Маринетт, держись!

Еще одна вспышка. Глухой грохот. Давление на ноги в свою очередь растворяется. Темнота становится не такой глубокой. Порыв ледяного ветра омывает мое лицо, и я открываю полные слез глаза. Дрожащая — от холода, от боли, — я пытаюсь свернуться на снегу, но боль достигла высшей точки. Всё тело охвачено острым жжением, которое пульсирует в ритме сердцебиения.

**_Пожалуйста, хватит, хватит!_ **

— Всё будет хорошо! Оставайся со мной, Маринетт!

На мой лоб ложатся две теплые точки. Меня насквозь пронизывает странно теплая волна. Целительная. На короткое мгновение боль отступает, потом возвращается сильнее, чем раньше. Я издаю стон, дыхание прерывается, я едва не теряю сознание. Сердце колотится в висках.

— О, моя бедняжка… Держись, моя Ледибаг. Пожалуйста!

Я не могу.

Я тону. Всё останавливается.

Шепот. Свист.

Меня накрывает теплое присутствие — словно надо мной сомкнулись две гигантские острожные ладони. Я словно в невесомости. Что-то ласкает меня, будто ветерок, будто дуновение. Раз, два. Снова и снова.

Словно бы Тикки. Словно бы мое Чудесное Исцеление. Но это более могущественное, более… непривычное. Знакомое, однако оно мне не принадлежит.

Я приоткрываю глаза, задерживая дыхание в надежде меньше мучиться. У меня ощущение, что я плыву, однако я не покидала землю. Вокруг меня туда-сюда носится блуждающий огонек — быстрый, сверкающий. Его красный свет омывает меня, теплый, успокаивающий, кажется, он проникает под кожу, сосредотачивается в каждом моем суставе, пульсирует в моих венах. Боль всё еще здесь, меня охватывает паника от одной мысли, что она снова обострится.

Но она наоборот стирается. Понемногу.

На моих глазах, затуманенных слезами, раненая рука начинает покрываться мурашками, дрожать. Глубокий порез на ладони понемногу закрывается. Большой и безымянный пальцы — посиневшие, неузнаваемые — возвращают себе привычную форму и цвет. Я сворачиваюсь клубком в этом чудном обволакивающем меня объятии, успокаивающем и укрепляющем. И, не теряя бдительности, осторожно вдыхаю: сломанные ребра больше не чувствуются, а легкие раскрываются, наполняются, словно первого сражения с Мастером Фу никогда не было. Ноги горят и зудят так сильно, что я морщусь, но они, наконец, отвечают мне. Постепенно они перестают причинять мне боль, как и всё остальное.

Я сворачиваюсь в снегу, испытывая такое облегчение и успокоение, что мне хочется плакать.

— Тикки.

— Ш-ш-ш, моя Ледибаг. Всё хорошо.

Голос Тикки странно серьезный и мягкий — почти человеческий, — но поющий, как если бы она улыбалась. Новая целебная волна поднимается по позвоночнику, бодрящая, потом фокусируется на перевязанной щеке. Ожог потрескивает, но я покоряюсь, закрыв глаза, доверяя. Жгучее ощущение под повязкой, к которому я давным-давно привыкла, исчезает.

— Вот. Готово.

Последняя волна тепла касается моих век, словно ласка, словно вытирая мои слезы. А потом всё исчезает. Возвращается тишина.

Я вдыхаю, выдыхаю. Начинаю снова — долго, глубоко. Никогда бы не подумала, что одна лишь возможность дышать может быть настолько… приятной. Благотворной. _Чудесной_. В слезах, я благодарно зарываюсь в тепло анорака. В других обстоятельствах я бы охотно осталась здесь, насладиться моментом и даже подремать. Но уснуть кажется невозможным, поскольку мной овладела новая неожиданная энергия.

_Как после Чудесного Исцеления… в десять раз сильнее._

Вдали раздаются неразличимые вопли, звуки взрывов. Я сглатываю, уже не со страхом, но решительно — я должна вернуться. Я, наконец, открываю глаза.

Ночь, но снег под круглой полной луной сияет молочным отблеском. Снова падают крупные хлопья. Я одна посреди кратера, вырытого в обломках серверов Парижа-Пикселя. Наверное, Тикки отбросила и свалила в кучу обломки, торопясь вытащить меня из металлической ловушки. В нескольких сантиметрах от моих невредимых ног лежит гигантская пирамидальная голова робота Геймера. Одна из граней причудливо сверкает, мокрая от неизвестной жидкости.

Сердце подпрыгивает: снег повсюду вокруг меня не белый, а красный. Красный от крови. Я рывком сажусь, тяжело дыша, и нервно отряхиваю одежду, тоже ставшую невредимой. Мне некогда задерживаться.

_Потом, потом тревоги._

— Тикки? Нам надо идти, Черному Коту нужна помощь!

Мой шепот отражается от окружающих меня стен из обломков. Мой взгляд привлекает потрескивание и красное свечение: блуждающий огонек потрескивает прямо на снегу, трепеща, словно маленькое пламя.

— Тикки?

Красный свет мягко гаснет. Тикки снова становится осязаемой. Глаза закрыты, усики опущены, она не реагирует.

— Т-Тикки?

Я аккуратно беру ее в ладони. Ее голова покачивается, она вся обмякла. Едва теплая. У меня прерывается дыхание. Я в панике шепчу:

— Эй… Проснись. Пожалуйста!

Я сажусь и прижимаю ее к щеке в надежде согреть. Она едва дышит.

— О, нет… Нет!

Я вдруг узнаю эту слабость — такую же, как во время нападения Принцессы Аромат. В тот день ей смог помочь Мастер Фу!

Что я могу сделать?

— Тикки! Прошу тебя, умоляю, поговори со мной! Скажи мне!

Что я должна сделать, чтобы ей стало лучше? Чтобы она вернулась?

— Пожалуйста!

В темной ночи мой взгляд привлекает искра. Подняв глаза, я понимаю, что не снег кружится в вышине, а белые бабочки. Сотни. Тысячи, все летят в направлении взрывов, наверняка чтобы принять участие в сражении. Я съеживаюсь в своем укрытии из обломков и натягиваю капюшон — а вдруг они меня заметили?

Любопытное предчувствие заставляет меня дернуться. На краю моей берлоги садится бабочка. Бабочка с крыльями, изборожденными темно-синим — акума.

— Нет!

Я держу Тикки рядом с собой, в тепле у моей шеи, в защите, вне поля зрения.

— Нет, Бражник. Ты не тронешь ее!

Я лихорадочно ищу что-нибудь для защиты. Хватаю валяющийся кусок железа и держу его перед собой, как Черный Кот держал бы свой шест — смехотворно, но лучше, чем ничего. Положив Тикки в свой шарф, я подношу руку к уху:

— Черный Кот? Где ты?

Но наушник исчез. Должно быть, я потеряла его в обломках!

Акума молча взлетает, планирует к моему убежищу. Я отступаю и оказываюсь прижатой спиной к роботу Геймера.

— Нет, нет!

Акума садится на красный снег. И вдруг что-то шевелится в моем шарфе.

— Моя Ледибаг…

— Тикки!

Я бросаю импровизированное оружие и с тысячью предосторожностей беру в руки квами. Тикки дрожит в моих ладонях. Ее погасшие синие глаза с трудом остаются открытыми, прикованные к небу, заполненному тысячью бабочек.

— Всё хорошо…

— Тикки, скажи, как тебе помочь? Пожалуйста!

Она слабо улыбается:

— Просто… Доверься мне.

Она переворачивается на бок и скатывается до края моих соединенных чашей ладоней так, словно это требует от нее колоссальных усилий. Она непонятно щебечет — слова на языке, который я не узнаю. Акума хлопает крыльями, словно в ответ. Легким прыжком она подлетает к нам. Я инстинктивно отступаю, но Тикки хватается за мои пальцы и выпрямляется, чтобы пойти ей навстречу. Протянув к ней лапку, она радостно щебечет:

— Нууру!

Но она слишком слаба и снова падает на спину в мои ладони. Она _хохочет_. Акума ограничивается тем, что летает над ней, выписывая круги и восьмерки, словно кроме Тикки больше ничего не существует. Я ошеломленно наблюдаю за ними.

Тикки снова садится, ее усики дрожат. Она кивает:

— Согласна, братишка.

Прежде чем я успеваю сделать что бы то ни было, акума приближается и садится ей на лоб. Черная точка на ее голове начинает сиять. Вдруг разливается знакомая энергия, омывая мое убежище странной, но мягкой, вопреки всему, свежестью. Это похоже на то, что я чувствовала рядом с акуманизированными, но более нейтральное, более простое.

_Это… аура Нууру?_

Тикки закрыла глаза. Она поднимается с моих ладоней в воздух. Ее очертания размываются, как и очертания акумы, а красный цвет временно смешивается с сиреневым. И я понимаю, что она понемногу поглощает энергию бабочки, как Изгнанник поглотил акуму Рипост.

_Он… Он помогает ей?_

Еще одно предчувствие заставляет меня опустить взгляд. Рядом с моим коленом в снегу ждет белая бабочка. Я нервно отодвигаюсь.

— Доверься, моя Ледибаг, — выдыхает Тикки, словно заметив мою тревогу.

Я подозрительно застываю. Белая бабочка не двигается.

— Он хочет только поговорить.

Голос Тикки становится всё более твердым. Ее аура, на короткое мгновение ставшая сиреневой, снова возвращается к красному. Точка на лбу ярко горит.

— Верь мне, моя Ледибаг.

Я покоряюсь. Протягиваю руку к белой бабочке, которая тоже осторожно приближается. Она такая полупрозрачная, такая легкая, что я едва ощущаю ее, когда мои пальцы соприкасаются с ней.

Зазвучавший затем озабоченный голос производит на меня совершенно противоположное впечатление. Тяжелый, вкрадчивый. Он вызывает у меня дрожь, словно кто-то шепчет прямо у меня за плечом:

_— Ледибаг._

Я опускаю веки:

— Бражник.

Меня уносит чудное головокружение. Меня поглощает давящее спокойствие. У меня ощущение, будто я… в другом месте. Уже не на открытом воздухе, а пленница в четырех стенах. Парадоксальным образом становится еще холоднее.

Что-то касается меня. Бабочки. Я чувствую, как они едва слышно летают вокруг меня.

Они летают… вокруг моего врага. Поскольку я _и есть_ мой враг.

_А он — я._

Я не могу видеть его черты. Однако различаю его ауру, ощущаю его присутствие. Как если бы он стоял здесь, одновременно позади и вокруг меня. Высокомерный, подозрительный.

Это… смущает. Все акуманизированные это чувствовали?

Я вдруг понимаю, что он видит всё, что видят его бабочки. А значит, он теперь знает, кто я. Как он уже с начала нападения знал, кто Черный Кот.

Я сжимаю кулаки. Значит, он… _выиграл_ в каком-то смысле.

Я жду, чтобы Бражник продолжил, ведь это он пришел ко мне. Однако он молчит. У меня неприятное ощущение, что он роется во мне, и у меня нет ни единой возможности противостоять ему. Ни единой. Несмотря ни на что, я не сдаюсь.

_— Значит, ты даже не знаешь, кто Черный Кот. Какая ирония._

Я дергаюсь, раздраженная его снисходительным тоном.

— Это было его желание. И мое — с самого начала.

Он вздыхает. Его руки в перчатках сжимаются на трости — его оружие, рожденное Камнем Чудес. И вдруг, как если бы я видела — чувствовала? — его плечи опускаются, лицо расслабляется в полумраке.

_— Неважно. Скоро всё закончится, Ледибаг. Изгнанник скоро раскроет меня. Это лишь вопрос минут, когда он найдет меня, и я не собираюсь бежать._

Покорность в его голосе очевидна. Я удивленно застываю.

 _— Черный Кот… Я боюсь его реакции, когда он всё узнает. Тебе он всегда доверял. Защити его, Ледибаг. Не дай ему навредить себе,_ — его голос становится хриплым и далеким. Связь уже исчезает. _— Умоляю тебя. Защити моего сына любой ценой._

Всё стирается. Присутствие моего врага проваливается в небытие. Я испуганно пытаюсь его удержать.

_Постой. Постой._

Защитить ребенка Бражника? Того ребенка, которого он завербовал по ошибке?

_«Черный Кот… Я боюсь его реакции»._

Меня внезапно озаряет. Бражник просит меня защитить его сына. Его сына, который «всегда доверял мне».

_Черный Кот…_

Вот почему он вернул ему Камень Чудес.

Вот почему он предложил нам сделку.

Вот почему он вмешался, разрядив Париж-Пиксель, в тот момент, когда у Черного Кота не было ни малейшего шанса выпутаться. Вот почему он защитил его от падения серверов.

Потому что Черный Кот — его сын.

_Черный Кот — сын Бражника._

__

— Маринетт!

Высокий обеспокоенный голосок заставляет меня прийти в себя.

— Тикки?

Я дрожу, во рту каша. Акума полностью исчезла. Моя квами порхает среди снежных хлопьев. Точка на ее лбу еще немного сияет. Усики дрожат новой жизнью, глаза мягко сверкают, она встревоженно осматривает меня с ног до головы.

— Маринетт! Твои раны? Ничего не осталось?

Она прыгает мне на шею, и я с благодарностью прижимаю ее к себе.

— Нет, благодаря тебе! Но… Он сказал тебе…

_…Про Черного Кота?_

Она удивленно смотрит в ответ ясным взглядом. Не в силах подобрать слова, я качаю головой. Позже разберемся!

— Что… Что ты сделала со мной?

— У квами всегда есть свои секреты, — щебечет она. — Но знай, когда есть все условия, мои силы Созидания не ограничиваются твоей трансформацией.

Вайзз говорил нам об огромных силах, скрытых в Камнях Чудес, о времени и о развитии, необходимом каждому Носителю, чтобы раскрыть всю мощь своего квами. Я думала, он говорил о дополнительных способностях или даже о других костюмах, но не то, что Тикки сама по себе может использовать эквивалент Чудесного Исцеления.

— Я так испугалась, Тикки! Ты была…

Я всё еще вижу, чувствую ее в моих ладонях, вялую, холодную, словно безжизненную.

— Больше никогда такого не делай, слышишь?

Паря на уровне моих глаз, она строит сожалеющую мину:

— Даже если бы захотела, я не смогла бы снова тебя так исцелить, пока не пройдет определенное время. Создавать всегда гораздо тяжелее, чем разрушать. Ты была бы поражена, увидев, на что способен Плагг, если дать ему хороший стимул.

— «Хороший стимул»?

Ее улыбка исчезает. Взгляд невольно обращается на громадное красное пятно на снегу. Я вздрагиваю.

Вдалеке раздается новый взрыв, потом кто-то кричит:

**— НИНО!**

Я подпрыгиваю: это Черный Кот!

— Ему нужна помощь. Остальные по-прежнему сражаются. Можешь трансформировать меня?

Она уже нырнула в мою сумку:

— Нет, слишком рано! Нууру лишь оживил меня. Мне необходимо по крайней мере десять минут!

Я слышу, как она ищет печенье среди наших запасов. В ожидании пока ее силы восстановятся, мне следует оставаться в укрытии — и подумать, найти новый план.

Я должна понять, почему Талисман Удачи, всегда мирный, теперь снабжает нас лишь оружием. И я должна поговорить с Черным Котом. Подготовить его к…

_…правде. Насчет его отца… Но как ему сказать?_

За стеной из обломков раздаются еще взрывы. Сражение бушует.

**— Нино!**

Бабочки по-прежнему летают над моим убежищем, но они больше не обращают на меня никакого внимания. Вдруг раздается звоночек: фиолетовая пластинка — наушник, который мне доверила Леди Вайфай! — мигает среди обломков. Недалеко от меня раздаются крики, и я слышу, как кто-то прочесывает развалины — вероятно акуманизированные, которые ищут меня. Робот Геймера, снова функционирующий, уже начинает выпрямляться, едва нечаянно не толкнув меня.

Я поспешно подбираю наушник и устанавливаю в левом ухе. Связь, наконец, налаживается.

— Черный Кот? Ты где?

Напарник пораженно вскрикивает:

_— Ледибаг? Я здесь!_

Новый взрыв. Свист, внезапно оглушительный.

**_— НЕТ! ЛЕДИБАГ!_ **

Огненная вспышка пролетает над моим убежищем. Голова Робота Геймера взрывается снопом искр, и он с грохотом падает на спину. Осколки летят со всех сторон, один из них ударяет мне в висок. Оглушенная, я едва успеваю броситься на землю, закрыться руками, прижав к себе сумку.

**— Здесь! Она здесь!**

Кто-то с глухим шумом приземляется в моем убежище, и я съеживаюсь, загнанная в угол.

**— Рисовальщик, план Г! У Ледибаг закончилась трансформация, быстро!**

В наушнике отвечает другой знакомый голос:

_— Я закачиваю его на твою позицию!_

Две руки хватают меня за плечи. Голос Альи вдруг становится очень нерешительным:

— Ле-Ледибаг? Это ведь ты? Ты ранена? О, сколько крови!

Я перевожу дыхание, потом выпрямляюсь и молча встречаю взгляд Леди Вайфай. Она застывает. Потом ее глаза за черной полумаской начинают расширяться, и она ошеломленно садится в снег. Тикки появляется из сумки и садится мне на плечо, словно в поддержку. Она старательно поглощает крошки печенья — мои запасы явно не пережили катастрофу, с горечью думаю я.

— Эм… Привет? — осмеливаюсь произнести я, натянуто улыбнувшись.

Леди Вайфай открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, лишившись дара речи. Над нами пролетает тень, и Алья внезапно возвращает себе самообладание. Она бросается ко мне, чтобы натянуть на лицо подбитый мехом капюшон, одновременно ворча:

— Разлучник, убирайся! Ее личность должна остаться тайной!

_— У-у-у-у, ты скучная, Алья! Ты же знаешь, что мы всё забудем!_

Но тень с хлопаньем крыльев удаляется.

— Натаниэль! Этот план спасения на сегодня или на завтра?!

_— Всё в порядке, я отправил! Проверь почту!_

Леди Вайфай водит рукой в пустоте, и появляется голографическое окно. Она выбирает конвертик, который появляется, мигая, и вдруг материализуется знакомый предмет. Красная маска в черный горох. Она подхватывает ее на лету.

— Сними наушник, иначе он будет создавать помехи.

Я озадаченно повинуюсь.

— Подними голову, смотри на меня…

Она аккуратно накладывает маску на мое лицо, и она тут же закрепляется. По мне пробегает дрожь и… больше ничего. Спустя еще несколько дополнительных мгновений, я прошу у Альи объяснений. Тикки покинула мое плечо и, грызя кусок печенья, долго изучает меня, прежде чем испустить восхищенное щебетание:

— О! Очень удачно. Вы подумали обо всем!

Леди Вайфай оторопело смотрит на мою квами. Когда Тикки поворачивается, чтобы обратить на нее открытый вопрошающий взгляд, моя подруга энергично кивает:

— Э… Д-да! Представь, ее бы засняли, когда она без трансформации. СМИ никогда не оставили бы ее в покое! Не говоря уже о Бражнике!

Сбитая с толку, я опускаю взгляд, чтобы осмотреть себя. Мой костюм вернулся… Ну, только с виду. Касаясь своей руки в красно-черной перчатке, я по-прежнему чувствую шершавость анорака.

— Главное, не разговаривай в присутствии других. Это может заглючить иллюзию!

Я не успеваю озадачиться этим больше, поскольку Леди Вайфай кидается мне на шею:

— Значит, это ты! Я знала, что с тобой что-то не так, это же было очевидно! Твои опоздания, твои прогулы, твои липовые оправдания! Ну, как же я могла проглядеть!

Я осторожно обнимаю ее, не уверенная, что могу или не могу делать с маской Рисовальщика. Алья еще крепче сжимает меня.

— Ты в порядке, а? О, я так беспокоилась за тебя… Но мне просто не верится! Мне надо столько тебе вопросов задать, столько вопросов!

Она фыркает, когда ее наушник вдруг активируется.

**_— Есть кто? Геймер? Вайфай?_ **

Леди Вайфай вздрагивает. Она тут же отступает и лихорадочно вытирает глаза, а потом подносит руку к наушнику.

— Черный Кот? Мы опять отключились! Что Бражник делал, пока мы были вне игры?

Я не слышу следующих слов Черного Кота. Я рефлекторно хочу подобрать свой наушник, но как только прикасаюсь к нему, вижу, как иллюзия моего костюма мигает и исчезает. Смирившись, я роняю пластинку в снег, и иллюзия стабилизируется.

— Следуй за ним, но будь осторожен! Я отслежу тебя через наушник!

Разлучник снова пролетает над моим убежищем и показывает мне большой палец. Рисовальщик и Геймер в свою очередь появляются наверху кучи обломков. Леди Вайфай бросает на меня взгляд, прежде чем воодушевленно ответить Черному Коту:

— С ней всё в порядке, мы позаботимся о ней! Беги!

Тикки исчезает в сумке в поисках новых кусков печенья. Оттуда доносится жадный хруст, и Леди Вайфай издает нервный смешок. Встретив мой взгляд, она едва заметно колеблется. Вдалеке раздается новый взрыв.

— Что будем делать? Следуем за Черным Котом на расстоянии?

Я киваю, проклиная собственное бессилие. Леди Вайфай призывает свою летающую доску.

— Окей. Разлучник, Рисовальщик, с нами!

Она отказывается позволить мне забраться позади нее — по-прежнему боясь помех с моей иллюзорной маской. Разлучник поспешно приземляется и, спросив одобрения, хватает меня на руки и взлетает. Рисовальщик без колебаний следует за нами, на его спине материализуется пара черно-белых крыльев.

Марсово Поле перевернуто вверх дном. Со всей очевидностью Черный Кот и акуманизированные совершенно не сдерживались, как и Изгнанник.

— Как дела у остальных? — беспокоится Леди Вайфай. — Хотя бы все вернулись из Парижа-Пикселя?

— Да, есть несколько легкораненых, но Роза только рада сверхурочной работе, — шутит Разлучник. — Зато придется подождать, пока они спустятся с облаков, чтобы снова сражаться!

Словно в подтверждение его слов раздается радостный смех. Принцесса Аромат, которая уже обработала раны Нино и Ивана, заполнила розовым туманом немалую часть площади. Я устало, но с облегчением улыбаюсь.

Мы покидаем Марсово Поле. Город по-прежнему погружен в темноту, над ним патрулируют вертолеты. Леди Вайфай на своей летающей доске работает с голограммами, пытаясь определить местоположение Изгнанника. Несмотря на воющий ветер, я слышу Тикки, которая, спрятавшись в сумке, делает всё возможное, чтобы побыстрее наесться печеньем.

Леди Вайфай вдруг бледнеет и подносит руку к наушнику.

— Что… Черный Кот! Черный Кот, ты меня слышишь?

Леди Вайфай настойчиво зовет его, видимо, безрезультатно.

— Его наушник отключился. Должно быть, он его потерял!

Я передергиваюсь, жалея, что у меня нет доступа к йо-йо, чтобы напрямую позвонить напарнику. Только бы он не предпринял что-нибудь в одиночку!

На горизонте вдруг в снопе искр вспыхивает здание.

— Там! Вперед!

Прищурившись, я вижу, как по крышам бежит туманная фигура, преследуемая армейскими вертолетами.

— Там, Изгнанник!

Разлучник разворачивается на кончике крыла, чтобы погнаться за ним. Но всех нас заставляет подпрыгнуть вопль:

**— Нет! Адриан!**

— Хлоя! Хлоя, подожди!

Красно-черная фигура вдруг обгоняет нас, изо всех сил несется по крышам. Это Антибаг. Сабрина Невидимка кое-как следует за ней.

**— Хлоя!**

Сильно побледневшая Леди Вайфай устремляется в сторону пожара.

— О, нет… нет, нет!

Разлучник обменивается недоуменным взглядом с Рисовальщиком, и они в свою очередь меняют курс. Мы приближаемся к зоне атаки, и я понемногу осознаю, что знаю эту улицу, этот квартал.

Я знаю это здание…

— Хлоя, стой, всё кончено!

**— АДРИААААН!**

От вопля Антибаг у меня кровь стынет в жилах. Сердце пропускает удар. Пока мы приземляемся на улице, Сабрина удерживает Хлою, готовую броситься в огонь. Черный Кот здесь, бессильный перед пожаром. Он бросает на нас растерянный взгляд. Потрясенный, бездеятельный. Он выпустил шест из рук. А его щеки мокрые от слез.

Я выскальзываю из рук Разлучника и делаю несколько шагов к напарнику, встревоженная его поведением. Он выдыхает с отсутствующим видом:

— Я ничего не мог сделать!

Здание охвачено пламенем. Крыша обваливается. Он прав, если внутри были люди, для них уже не осталось никакой надежды…

Я застываю. Особняк Агрестов. На наших глазах уничтожается _особняк Агрестов._

Где живет Адриан.

Нет.

**Нет!..**

Хлоя плачет и кричит у меня за спиной:

— Адриан… Адриан!

Я нервно встряхиваю головой. Возможно, его там не было. Нино говорил, его вернули домой, но он мог ошибаться. Хлоя, как и все, подошла только что, она ничего не видела, она ничего не знает!

_Это невозможно. Невозможно! Адриан не может…_

Но тогда почему Черный Кот не двигается? Почему у него этот отчаянный взгляд?

— Кот?..

Напарник что-то бормочет, похоже, даже не осознавая этого. Он поворачивается ко мне спиной, и я слышу, как он рыдает. Тикки шепчет возле моей шеи:

— Маринетт? Маринетт, возьми себя в руки! Мастер Фу ушел туда!

Я не в состоянии дышать. Я без сил падаю на колени, не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от пожара.

_Адриан._

_Адриан?_

**— БРАЖНИК!**

Вопль заставляет меня дернуться. Я поднимаю голову. К Черному Коту летит акума, он ревет еще громче:

**— ПОМОГИ МНЕ!**

У меня застывает кровь. Я вскакиваю на ноги.

— Черный Кот?!

Напарник протягивает кулак, и акума не колеблется. Она садится на его Камень Чудес, вспышка. И Черный Кот падает.

**— Нет!**

Я бросаюсь на колени рядом с ним, протягивая руки, едва осмеливаясь коснуться его.

— Ч-Черный Кот! Ты слышишь меня?

Лежа на боку, напарник не реагирует. Перед его закрытыми, зажмуренными глазами появляется ореол в виде бабочки. Не белый ореол, как те, которые появлялись у Невидимки или Рипост, когда они общались с Бражником. _Сиреневый_ ореол. Какой был у Леди Вайфай, когда она сражалась с Изгнанником, рискуя жизнью. Тот, который бывает у полностью контролируемых акуманизированных.

— Черный Кот, нет! Сопротивляйся!

Наплевав на осторожность, я хватаю его за плечи и пытаюсь поднять. Он невероятно тяжелый, совершенно безжизненный. Его голова мотается, когда я кладу ее себе на колени.

_Как… как у Тикки недавно…_

Задыхаясь, я прижимаю его к себе и пытаюсь успокоиться, подумать. Ни в коем случае нельзя уступать панике. Если Черный Кот действительно его сын, если он действительно ребенок Бражника, Бражник ведь не причинит ему зла, не так ли?

_Не так ли?!_

— Успокойся, — с горечью выдыхает Тикки. — Бражник делает необходимое, чтобы помочь нам. Смотри.

Акума, сидящая на Кольце Черного Кота медленно взмахивает крыльями. Как было недавно с Тикки, ее энергия ослабевает, тогда как черный костюм украшается тонкими фиолетовыми каемками, мягко светящимися, пульсирующими. Сиреневый поток поднимается по его правой руке до тела, потом шеи и доходит даже до маски. Веки Черного Кота подрагивают, как если бы ему что-то снилось. Или как если бы он боролся. Его сотрясает странная судорога, он издает жалобный стон. Потом по его щекам, покрытым маской, текут слезы.

Мной овладевает страх — сильный, иррациональный. А что, если Бражник завладел им? А что, если…

А что, если Черный Кот после этого уже не будет собой?..

Я в отчаянии вскрикиваю:

— Черный Кот, не позволяй ему!

Вдалеке раздается взрыв. Крыши на горизонте разлетаются вдребезги, над нами снова летают вертолеты. Сражение с Изгнанником по-прежнему кипит. Надо поместить Черного Кота в надежное место! Я встревоженно поворачиваюсь к остальным.

— Помогите мне, он…

Моя жалоба застревает в горле: все акуманизированные лежат на снегу без сознания. В гражданском облике. Бражник окончательно разорвал связь с ними, чтобы сосредоточиться на Черном Коте.

Мой иллюзорный костюм исчез. Тишина давит. Теперь мы совсем одни.

— Всё будет хорошо, Маринетт, — смущенно выдыхает Тикки.

Я зажмуриваюсь. Она права. Она права, я не могу сдаться. Я **не должна** сдаваться. Не сейчас!

_Не сейчас? Но…_

Я не могу трансформироваться.

Черный Кот, возможно, уже не будет собой, когда очнется.

Раздаются еще взрывы. По-прежнему надо победить Изгнанника. А все наши попытки до сих пор проваливались.

И пожар бушует.

И Адриан. Адриан…

_Адриан, возможно…_

Я нервно рыдаю. Сильнее прижимаю к себе Черного Кота. И шепчу на грани нервного срыва:

— Вернись. Умоляю тебя.

Ты нужен мне.

_Как никогда!_

__


	19. Глава 18. На волоске. Часть 2

[Darkness of Light – Secession Studios (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/gYX3jRbNZh8)

Кашель. Неразличимое бормотание.

Я вздрагиваю, открываю глаза. Сквозь слезы замечаю, что акума исчезла. Кольцо вернуло себе обычный черный цвет. Задерживая дыхание, я выпрямляюсь.

— Черный Кот?

Он очнулся. Его костюм стал нормальным, но черная маска сохранила странную сиреневую кайму. Он выглядит истощенным, едва в сознании. Зеленые глаза стали фиолетовыми, смотрят в пустоту. Спустя несколько долгих секунд они медленно поднимаются на меня. Понемногу проясняются.

— Ма… Маринетт?

Я молча киваю, в горле стоит ком, глаза горят от сдерживаемых слез.

— Ты ранена?

У него хриплый, едва слышный голос. Я вздрагиваю, когда его когтистая рука касается моей щеки, указывает на окровавленный висок. Я качаю головой, испытывая облегчение.

— Черный Кот… Я так испугалась!

Это он, это правда он. Бражник не контролирует его. Не знаю, почему я так уверена. Но для меня это такое облегчение, что я обнимаю его и реву.

— Что на тебя нашло хватать ту акуму! И остальные… Остальные все исчезли, и я… я подумала, это из-за того, что Бражник… захватил над тобой власть!

Мой голос прерывается. Снова оказаться одной против Изгнанника или сражаться с потерявшим рассудок Черным Котом, контролируемым нашим врагом? Из двух вариантов не знаю, что тяжелее.

— Сколько времени я… такой? — растерянно бормочет Черный Кот, садясь на снегу.

Я вытираю щеки, злясь на саму себя. Не время проявлять слабость!

— Не знаю… Минуту? Я… Я…

Однако время показалось мне таким долгим! Бесконечным!

Крыша особняка вдали окончательно обрушивается, и пожар ревет немного сильнее. Эта картина наполняет меня ужасом. Адриан!

— Скажи, то, что произошло… Черный Кот…

Есть более важные вещи. Но мне надо знать. Надо!

— Пожалуйста… Скажи, что ты смог его спасти, скажи, что Адриана не было… там!

Но Черный Кот, не говоря ни слова, поднимает меня. Я вцепляюсь в его руку, чтобы не упасть и в равной степени чтобы вымолить ответ.

— Прошу тебя! Я…

Черный Кот вдруг сильно бледнеет, и я испуганно замолкаю. Его сиреневые глаза смотрят в одну точку, пугающе пустые, а потом затуманиваются. Я отпускаю его, пораженная изумлением: Черный Кот _плачет_.

Бражник сказал ему? Он только что понял? Что он…

_…его сын?_

— Черный Кот?

Он отворачивается и, шатаясь, отходит на несколько шагов. Я впервые вижу его таким. Я в тревоге следую за ним. На его спине по-прежнему присутствует сиреневая мерцающая кайма, она тянется от одного плеча к другому и спускается до поясницы. Она изображает стилизованную фигуру, которая издалека похожа на… бабочку. Чего еще ждать, когда он только что поглотил акуму…

Я озадаченно застываю: я уже видела такое. Я уже где-то видела такую фигуру. Но…

_…но где?_

Черная вспышка отрывает меня от созерцания. Правый кулак моего напарника дрожит от знакомой энергии — Катаклизм! — но гораздо более мощной, чем обычно. Свободной рукой он подбирает свой шест и быстрым жестом, который вызывает у меня дрожь, удлиняет его. Потом он запрокидывает голову к крышам. Не думая, я хватаю его за локоть:

— Черный Кот! Ты куда?

Глупый вопрос. Я прекрасно знаю, что он собирается делать. Но это слишком рано! Я без трансформации, и надо еще разработать новую стратегию. С начала ночи Талисман Удачи снабжает нас только оружием.

«Мы не убийцы», — говорил Черный Кот в Париже-Пикселе еще несколько минут назад. Но что, если… Что, если Бражник был прав с самого начала? Что, если это был единственный выход? Нам надо поговорить!

Черный Кот поворачивается ко мне — медленно, словно в удивлении обнаружить мою ладонь на его руке. Его щеки мокрые от слез, но когда его глаза — сиреневые, сверкающие в свете пожара — наконец, встречаются с моими, мне становится страшно от того, что они такие… ледяные. Пронизывающие. Я невольно замолкаю. Меня вдруг охватывает нечто, нечто, что мне прекрасно знакомо, но чего я никогда не думала испытать рядом с ним.

Он _пугает_ меня. _Черный Кот_ пугает меня. Это потому что Бражник все-таки контролирует его?

Прикованная к месту, я слышу, как Тикки шепчет в тени моего капюшона:

— Успокойся. Ты не можешь пойти туда один. Ты еще лишь котенок…

Черный Кот отталкивает меня взмахом руки. Его голос теперь ясный, безучастный:

— Оставайтесь в стороне. Я займусь этим.

Он закрывает глаза, внимательно принюхивается.

— Черный Кот… Постой!

Он напрягает мышцы, в одной руке — шест, в другой — Катаклизм. А потом устремляется на крыши.

**— Черный Кот!**

Я рефлекторно прыгаю за ним, но реальность моего тела — обычного человеческого, в довершение всего уставшего — настигает меня, и я спотыкаюсь, падаю в снег, поцарапав колено об асфальт.

**— ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ!**

Мой зов разносится по кварталу — без ответа. Я встаю и раздраженно вытираю слезы.

— Тикки, трансформируй меня!

Но ничего не происходит. Шепот Катаклизма исчез вдалеке. Остается только рев пламени у меня за спиной.

— Еще несколько минут, Маринетт.

Я слышу в сумке усердный хруст моей квами. Настолько неуместный звук, что он внезапно взвинчивает мои нервы до предела. Я тихо бессильно ругаюсь.

— Надо идти за ним, Тикки!

Я возвращаюсь к Алье и остальным, лежащим в снегу в пятнадцати метрах отсюда. Подъехал военный фургон, и спасатели уже склоняются над моими друзьями, находящимися в бессознательном состоянии. Один из полицейских замечает меня и делает мне знак: я тут же удираю, игнорируя его призывы. Я должна сохранить свободу передвижений, если хочу трансформироваться!

Я со всех ног несусь по улицам. Меня преследует последняя фраза Черного Кота.

_«Оставайтесь в стороне»._

Я должна была ему сказать. Что это неважно, что личность Бражника ничего, в сущности, не меняет. Потому что он из-за этого так бурно реагирует, да? Почему бы еще? Бражник, возможно — точно — его отец, но это не меняет того, кем является он!

_Черный Кот и его яростный взгляд, активированный Катаклизм._

_Черный Кот в слезах перед пожаром._

_«Я ничего не мог сделать!»_

А всё, что я смогла, когда он очнулся…

_«Скажи, что ты смог его спасти, что Адриана не было… там!»_

…напомнить ему, что он не справился. Что Изгнанник по-прежнему в бегах из-за нас. Что по нашей вине Адриан, возможно…

_Адриан, Адриан!.._

Я еще ускоряюсь, в горле пересохло, руки заледенели. Нет, нет, нет! Я не должна думать об этом. Не сейчас. Не сей-час!

Не когда Черный Кот сражается совсем один, не когда он в опасности, и злится, и в отчаянии!

**_«БРАЖНИК! ПОМОГИ МНЕ!»_ **

Я вижу его снова и снова. Черный Кот, который сам предлагает себя акуме. Черный Кот в слезах перед пылающим особняком. Черный Кот с пустым взглядом, а потом с едким, с активированным Катаклизмом, со знаком Бражника на спине…

Я уже задыхаюсь. Я останавливаюсь на пустынном перекрестке, легкие горят, не знаю, какое направление выбрать. Вдалеке звучат крики — неясные, прерываемые ударами и взрывами. На глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Он совсем один… Он хочет разобраться с этим один, а я ничего не могу поделать!

Тикки бешено роется в моей сумке.

— Я тороплюсь, как могу. Прости.

Ее смущенный голос пристыжает меня и разоружает. Я ругаюсь снова и снова. Пытаюсь сориентироваться по звуку сражения, но эхо запутывает следы. Я потерянно переминаюсь с ноги на ногу.

— Тикки, пожалуйста! Попробуй найти его! Мы должны вмешаться, пока он не сделает какую-нибудь глупость!

Тикки появляется в моем поле зрения с новым куском печенья в лапках.

— Ни в коем случае, — пищит она между двух глотков. — Не когда ты в гражданском, моя Ледибаг.

Ее забота трогает меня — не одна я так расстроена нашей неудачей на Марсовом Поле, — но в это мгновение для меня важна лишь безопасность Черного Кота. Он выглядел готовым перейти в рукопашную, и кто знает, как Изгнанник отреагирует!

— Пожалуйста! Из-за Талисмана Удачи Черный Кот думает, что нет другого выхода, но я отказываюсь в это верить! Должен быть другой способ, просто я его еще не нашла!

Но он наверняка есть. И улаживать ситуацию мне, а не Черному Коту!

И особенно не так… Не таким способом! Это на него не похоже!

Я снова вижу Рипост, которая из-за Бражника и его советов пытается убить Мастера Фу. И в противоположность ей, я вижу Черного Кота, легко уклоняющегося от атак Изгнанника. Черного Кота, который во время нашей беготни по Парижу-Пикселю постоянно пытался привести Мастера Фу в разум. Он сам сказал, мы не убийцы, но…

_Черный Кот, плачущий от ярости, с Катаклизмом в руке._

Нет. Он не такой, как его отец. Черный Кот не убийца!

— Что ты имеешь в виду? О каком выходе ты говоришь?

Тикки непонимающе рассматривает меня. Вдалеке раздается вопль — Черный Кот! — и горло сдавливает. Я хочу снова пуститься в путь, но Тикки намеренно перегораживает мне дорогу.

— Стоп! О каком выходе ты говоришь? Маринетт!

Старательно поглощая печенье, Тикки приближается, ее высокий голос становится немного более резким.

— Говори!

Я вскипаю, на грани нервного срыва.

— Талисман Удачи хочет, чтобы мы убили Мастера Фу! Вот что!

Тикки пораженно дергается в сторону, с трудом проглотив кусок. Если бы квами могли бледнеть…

— В Париже-Пикселе и даже раньше! Каждый раз — как если бы это было единственное, что можно сделать!

Я сглатываю, чтобы прояснить голос, полный нервных рыданий.

— С самого начала Бражник был убежден, что надо убить Изгнанника. У Черного Кота были сомнения в Париже-Пикселе. И я сама… Я уже не знаю…

Я на мгновение прикрываю глаза и пытаюсь припомнить, что я чувствовала при появлении этих предметов. Про лук в начале вечера вспомнить невозможно. Всё закрутилось слишком быстро, я едва взяла его в руки, как уже запустила Чудесное Исцеление, чтобы спасти город от волны взрывов. Что касается рапиры в Париже-Пикселе… Как Черный Кот, я действительно думала ударить ею Мастера Фу. Но было ли это подозрение, которым заразил меня напарник? Предчувствие, или же моя обычная интуиция с Талисманом Удачи?

— Я… я не знаю, что думать. Я больше не знаю!

— Какое оружие, Маринетт?

Я вздрагиваю в недоумении. Тикки перестала есть и настойчиво смотрит на меня. Очень серьезно повторяет:

— Талисман Удачи дал тебе оружие. Какое?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что…

— Какое оружие!

Я сглатываю, чувствуя себя неуютно под ее пронзительным взглядом.

— Лук. Думаю, скорее старинный. И шпага, очень тонкая, как те, которыми пользуются в фехтовании.

Тикки слегка отступает, и я опускаю голову. Я снова вижу, как Черный Кот взвешивает оружие с любопытным воодушевлением, и одна только эта картина, вопреки всему, заставляет меня нервно улыбнуться. Но вдалеке снова раздается вопль и воскрешает в моем сознании гораздо менее успокаивающий образ Черного Кота на грани срыва.

Я ошиблась? Следовало ли нейтрализовать Мастера Фу с самого начала, даже если бы пришлось серьезно его ранить, даже если бы пришлось … его убить?

— У меня нет времени объяснять подробно, но послушай меня хорошенько, моя Ледибаг.

Я подпрыгиваю, вырванная из мыслей. Тикки приближается.

— Лук Ипполиты. Рапира Мстительницы… Это было любимое оружие двух бывших Носительниц Света. Они появились не случайно, могу тебя заверить. Магия, которой пропитан Талисман Удачи, непредсказуема и неконтролируема даже мной, но она никогда не бывает напрасной. Всегда есть скрытый смысл, и только Носитель Света может его распознать. Так что следуй своему инстинкту, моя Ледибаг, как ты делала всегда.

— Но…

— Всегда, — настаивает она. — Слышишь? Принцип Талисмана Удачи — служить катализатором. Он проливает свет на лучшую лазейку. Твоя интуиция всегда будет правильной.

— Даже если появляется оружие? Даже если мне вдруг кажется очевидным, что надо использовать его, чтобы… чтобы ранить? Или чтобы…

Взгляд Тикки на короткое мгновение мигает, но она продолжает тем же нейтральным тоном:

— Если это то, что говорит тебе сердце, тогда… да.

Я молчу, пораженная, в ужасе. Она опять моргает, сосредотачивается на едва начатом печенье и несколько долгих секунд колеблется, прежде чем прошептать:

— Доверься, моя Ледибаг. Хорошо?

— Но… Мастер Фу — твой друг, твой…

Вдруг ночь озаряет вспышка. Воздух разрывают десятки взрывов. Вздымаются грохот и свист — бесчисленные, оглушающие.

— Что…

Вдалеке, над домами чернильно-черное небо заполняется молниями всевозможных форм и цветов. Они такие яркие, что кажется, будто сейчас день. Настоящий салют. Это новая атака Изгнанника?

_Черный Кот!_

В грохоте я больше не слышу криков ярости моего напарника. Страх скручивает внутренности, я бросаю на квами многозначительный взгляд — мы должны пойти посмотреть, что происходит. Но Тикки не двигается, она больше не ест — последнее печенье лежит на земле.

— Тикки, что такое?

Подняв глаза к небу, освещенному молниями, она со стоном произносит несколько слов на том языке, который я не понимаю. И вдруг бросается вперед.

**— Поторопись!**

У нее дрожащий пронзительный голос. Я потрясенно устремляюсь за ней. Что происходит? Почему у нее такой паникующий вид?

— Тикки, подожди меня!

**— Быстрее!**

Она уже в конце улицы. Я бегу по загроможденным машинами улицам, спотыкаясь, несмотря на свет их фар. Странный салют уже закончился.

— Тикки!

Черпая в своих простых человеческих силах, я бегу так, как никогда еще не бегала. Лавирую между брошенных машин, поднимаюсь по брошенным полицейским баррикадам, ураганом пролетаю парки и сады, открытые всем ветрам. Этого едва достаточно, чтобы не потерять Тикки из виду. Время от времени я замечаю красную вспышку на вершине дерева, за поворотом улочки, словно она заставляет себя возвращаться назад и вести меня. Когда я слышу настойчивый голос моей квами, разносящийся по пустынным кварталам, он вибрирует, почти умоляет:

**— БЫСТРЕЕ! БЫСТРЕЕ!**

Я встречаю еще дымящиеся здания. Холодный воздух насыщается пеплом, становится таким тяжелым, что порой тяжело дышать. В поту, я думаю о том, чтобы снять анорак прямо на бегу, когда замечаю на перекрестке маленький красный осколок, лежащий прямо на снегу. Тикки, наконец, остановилась. Она по-прежнему бормочет.

— Тикки!

Я за несколько шагов добираюсь до нее, но ее внезапная неподвижность настораживает меня. Подойдя, я понимаю, что она рыдает.

— Я их больше не чувствую, Маринетт. Я их больше не чувствую… совсем!

Она съеживается в снегу, дрожа. И неустанно повторяет:

— Братишки… Братишки!

Я опускаюсь рядом с ней на колени, сердце сжалось. Слезы текут по ее бархатным щекам. Она выглядит такой крошечной, такой беспомощной. Мне хотелось бы взять ее и прижать к себе, но когда я протягиваю руки, она сжимается и кричит еще громче:

**— Нет!**

Я застываю, внутренне заледенев. Она, кто обычно может подбодрить меня простым смехом — словно по волшебству, — что-то вдруг появляется в ее голосе, ее ауре, что запрещает мне приближаться. Я машинально следую за ее взглядом, затуманенном слезами, и останавливаюсь на том, что вначале приняла за очередной обугленный обломок. Остатки черного ларчика с крышкой, инкрустированной красными рунами.

Шкатулка. Сожженная, сломанная Катаклизмом.

Пустая. Разрушенная.

_А Камни Чудес?.._

Кровь застывает. Фейерверк. Разноцветные огненные шарики. Они походили на Плагга и Тикки во время их танца у Мастера Фу…

Тикки потерянно рыдает. Горло сдавливает, когда я осознаю немыслимое. Это был не фейерверк только что. И не атака Изгнанника.

Черный Кот. Черный Кот уничтожил Шкатулку. Почему? Почему? Его заставил Бражник?

А Камни Чудес, другие квами, где они? Они освободились или же…

_Если Тикки плачет, если Тикки говорит, что больше их не чувствует… Это потому что они…_

Я вскакиваю и потерянно оглядываюсь. Нет, нет! Они наверняка где-то есть! Они не могли исчезнуть вот так!

Дым повсюду, подавляющий, но кругом тишина. Окрестности разорены недавним сражением, некоторые машины еще горят. Я нервно вытираю слезы и стараюсь сосредоточиться. Вдруг сквозь дым мой взгляд привлекает зеленое свечение. Я затравленно приближаюсь. Среди обломков я обнаруживаю шест Черного Кота — брошенный, но целый. Я беру его и несколько секунд изучаю, после чего со щелчком раздвигаю. Немного успокоенная этим знакомым прикосновением, я снова осматриваюсь.

— Черный Кот?

Он не может быть далеко, и, однако, тишина давит. Я не решаюсь повысить голос. А вдруг Изгнанник обнаружит меня?

Меня настораживает приглушенный звук. Я приближаюсь на несколько шагов, охваченная плохим предчувствием. После долгого колебания я снова шепчу:

— Черный Кот!

Мне отвечает ворчание. Дым медленно рассеивается. Наконец, проявляется форма, и мое сердце подпрыгивает, когда я узнаю стоящую на коленях фигуру Изгнанника.

Или по крайней мере кого-то, кто похож на него. Он кажется более высоким и более молодым, его тело более мускулистое, чем в моих воспоминаниях. И прожилки на его гранитной коже, которые так напоминали красные инкрустации на Шкатулке, приняли золотистый сияющий вид. Его лицо по-прежнему невыразительно, словно маска, вырезанная из эбенового дерева. Его белые глаза без радужки вроде бы встречаются с моими, непостижимые. Странное необычное спокойствие исходит от него. С комом в горле я в надежде шепчу:

— М… Мастер Фу?

Белые глаза долго рассматривают меня, потом он медленно выпрямляется. Окружающий его дым рассеивается сильнее. Я приближаюсь еще, задыхаясь от стресса.

— Мастер Фу, вы слышите меня? Вы меня понимаете? Я…

И, наконец, я вижу его. Черного Кота. Он лежит на земле перед Изгнанником. Неподвижный.

Я застываю, дыхание перехватывает. На его шее. Руки Изгнанника _на шее Черного Кота_.

— О-Отпустите его!

Черный Кот не реагирует, не отбивается. Невозможно видеть его лицо. Мой ужас возрастает, хватает меня за горло. Я бормочу:

— Тикки, трансформируй меня!

Изгнанник настороженно съеживается, и его руки сильнее сжимаются на горле Черного Кота. Но ничего не происходит. Ничего!

— Тикки! Трансформируй меня!

Я бросаю на нее короткий взгляд через плечо. Тикки не шевелится. С расширившимися глазами она бессильно качает головой.

Она еще слишком слаба? Это потому что Шкатулка больше не существует? Это потому что она… отказывается?

_Не время! Черный Кот сейчас…_

Изгнанник освобождает одну руку. Протягивает ее к руке Черного Кота. Хватает его Камень Чудес.

**— Черный Кот!**

Кровь стынет в жилах. Я бросаю сумку и кидаюсь вперед, потрясая шестом.

**— ТИККИ!**

Что-то грохочет во мне. Раздается знакомый свист. Я преодолеваю последние метры, которые отделяют меня от Черного Кота. Кольцо скользит по его пальцу. Его костюм местами уже стирается. Я поднимаю шест, напрягаю мышцы.

**— …ТРАНСФОРМИРУЙ МЕНЯ!**

Знакомая энергия взрывается мне в спину, разворачивается, накрывает целиком. Сила, на которую я уже и не надеялась, овладевает мной.

**— ОСТАВЬТЕ ЕГО!**

Шест опускается, со всего размаху ударяет в спину Изгнанника, который падает и разжимает хватку. Я бросаюсь вперед, сжимаю Камень Чудес Черного Кота, чтобы не дать ему соскользнуть. Тем же движением толкаю Изгнанника плечом, и он откатывается на несколько метров. Я убеждаюсь, что Кольцо как следует сидит на неподвижной руке Черного Кота. Если он ранен, у него больше шансов оправиться, оставаясь в трансформации, как было недавно со мной под обломками!

— Черный Кот, шевелись!

Изгнанник рычит от ярости. Он уже бешено прыгает ко мне. Я хватаю шест, наискось вбиваю его как можно глубже в осколки — я уже видела, как Черный Кот это делает, хоть бы сработало!

Меня накрывает горячее дыхание — Изгнанник нависает надо мной, — я инстинктивно активирую шест. Он тут же со щелчком увеличивается, ударяет Изгнанника в грудь и отбрасывает его в соседнее здание. Я хватаю с пояса йо-йо, бросаю его в сторону крыши и уже шатающегося дымохода и, дернув изо всех сил, заставляю ее обрушиться. Изгнанник исчезает под ливнем черепицы и обломков. Это задержит его по крайней мере на минуту… Ну, я надеюсь!

— Черный Кот, уходим!

Я поворачиваюсь к напарнику, и мой голос прерывается. Он лежит на спине и не двигается.

— Черный Кот!

Его глаза — по-прежнему фиолетовые — приоткрыты, пусты и тусклы в свете пожаров, которые усеивают улицу. Он бледен, как простыня.

Он не дышит. Он больше не дышит.

Паника.

Я уже на коленях, склоняюсь над ним. Я кричу, трясу его. Безрезультатно.

_Паника._

Я касаюсь его виска, ищу его взгляд, напрасно. Земля под его головой испачкана кровью.

_Я. Паникую._

Я прижимаюсь ухом к его груди. Мучительное ожидание, дыхание прерывается. Очнись, очнись…

Раздается удар. Слабый. Но он есть.

Я выпрямляюсь, мое собственное сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью. Я пытаюсь ослабить его костюм вокруг шеи.

— Дыши!

Его горло уже ранено и иссечено красными следами. На грани срыва я бью его по груди снова и снова. Очнись, прошу тебя!

**— ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ!**

_Очнись!_

**— ДЫШИ!**

Его грудь вздрагивает под моим кулаком. Его глаза расширяются. Он вдруг вдыхает, потом кашляет.

— Кот!

Он задыхается. Я помогаю ему повернуться на бок. Он дрожит всем телом, дыхание хрипит, прерывается кашлем и приступами тошноты. Он пытается отодвинуться от меня, испуганный, и я шепчу, чтобы успокоить его:

— Всё хорошо. Это я, Ледибаг. Всё будет в порядке!

Взгляд его фиолетовых глаз скользит по мне — растерянный, дрожащий, — и он едва заметно расслабляется. Я шмыгаю носом и понимаю, что мои щеки мокрые от слез. Я вытираю их одной рукой, одновременно обнимая его за плечи другой. Всё будет хорошо, всё будет хорошо!

— Дыши, Черный Кот. Нам надо уходить. Вставай, я помогу тебе, ладно?

Несколько раз с хрипом вдохнув, он с трудом качает головой. Он еще слишком слаб, чтобы держаться на ногах. Но если надо, я понесу его!

— …Не уйду, — бормочет он потухшим голосом. — Не могу…

— Не разговаривай. Опирайся на меня.

Я проскальзываю под его руку, чтобы поднять его. Но он слабо отбивается и снова падает на колени. Пристально смотрит мне в глаза.

— Моя мать… ушла из-за Мастера Фу. А мой отец, он…

Его голос прерывается. Его сотрясает новый приступ кашля, но ему удается протянуть руку, чтобы взять свой шест.

— …А мой отец… Он только что… Я почувствовал это!..

Черный Кот рыдает, его слова совершенно бессмысленны, но глаза горят ненавистью. Я растерянно смотрю, как он собирает все свои слабые силы, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, попытаться выдернуть шест из асфальта, куда я его воткнула. Судя по недостающим подушечкам на его Камне Чудес, обратный отсчет зашел уже далеко, но он не подозревает об этом. Его затылок измазан кровью. Он дрожит всем телом. Стилизованная бабочка на его спине слабо светится.

Мне не хватает слов. Я утешающе протягиваю к нему руку.

— Черный Кот. Пожалуйста…

— Нет. Он убил моего отца. Я не уйду!

Я застываю, рука замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от дрожащей спины Черного Кота, который прилагает колоссальные усилия, только чтобы удержаться на ногах. Несколько капель крови выступают от затылка до плеч. Они прочерчивают красным стилизованную бабочку, нарисованную между его лопатками. Знакомую.

_Дежа вю._

Черный Кот стоит перед пылающим особняком Агрестов. Бабочка, сверкающая на его спине, когда он убегает.

На кончиках моих пальцев эта знакомая геометрическая фигура, слишком знакомая. Этот…

_Этот логотип._

_Логотип Агреста._

Мое сердце пропускает удар. Я распахиваю глаза, дыхание замирает.

_Нет?_

Нет. Это невозможно.

Невозможно! Я выдумываю. Адриан, возможно, ранен или даже хуже, и я готова поверить во что угодно, лишь бы успокоиться!

Вопреки всему наворачиваются слезы. А что, если…

**_Нет!_ **

Но… что, если он…

**_Не думать об этом. Не терять концентрацию. Сейчас не время!_ **

Но что, если, в конце концов, Черный Кот…

Грохот сотрясает улицу, и я затравленно застываю с йо-йо в руке. Изгнанник выбирается из обломков, злой как никогда. Он пронзает нас белым, как слоновая кость, взглядом, золотые прожилки ярко пульсируют на шероховатой коже.

— Довольно, Носители.

Я ошеломленно вздрагиваю. Когда я в последний раз слышала, чтобы Изгнанник говорил? Тем более таким ровным, совершенно человеческим голосом?

— Всё конечно. Сдавайтесь.

Черный Кот вызывающе рычит, но тут же снова начинает кашлять. Сверкающие глаза Изгнанника суживаются. Я лихорадочно принимаю защитную позу. Нам нужен новый план. Мы должны отступить! Но Черный Кот так слаб…

Вертолеты приближаются. Из соседней улочки до меня доносится эхо моторов. Теперь, когда Леди Вайфай и Аудиоматрица не могут больше играть роль официальных представителей, власти, должно быть, приняли эстафету. Но они идут навстречу катастрофе!

— Отдайте мне ваши Камни Чудес, пока не появились другие жертвы.

Черный Кот бормочет оскорбление, еще не в состоянии держаться на ногах. Мастер Фу рычит в ответ, его доспехи из дыма уплотняются так, что уже совсем не видно его бесстрастного лица. Среди черных спиралей пугающе блестят белые глаза. Я встаю между ним и моим напарником.

— Нет. Мы можем договориться о прекращении военных действий. Мы можем отвести вас в надежное место!

— Моя Леди, постой…

Я сильнее сжимаю йо-йо и жестом велю Черному Коту замолчать.

— Мастер Фу, вы не в себе с тех пор, как вами завладела акума. Позвольте помочь вам!

Появляются вертолеты. Дым увеличивается и растягивается вокруг Изгнанника, с каждой секундой становясь плотнее.

— Напротив, я никогда не был столь здравомыслящим. Вы достаточно причинили ущерба, Носители, и отныне у вас больше нет врага, с которым надо сражаться. Верните мне Плагга и Тикки. В противном случае я заберу их силой, и вам придется заплатить!

Появляются три военных вертолета, прочесывая улицу прожекторами. Кто-то отдает приказ в рупор, но его перекрывает нетерпеливый крик Изгнанника. Облако дыма вдруг взрывается, из него вырывается золотая вспышка, и странно знакомый купол покрывает нас троих, вытягиваясь и к земле, и к небу. С оглушительным металлическим скрежетом золотистая прозрачная стена отталкивает вертолеты, словно соломинки. Полицейские фургоны в конце улицы едва успевают затормозить, их резко останавливает стена энергии. Черный Кот в панике бормочет:

— Это щит Вайзза! Нам конец!

Я бросаю на него потерянный взгляд. Вайзз! Куда он делся? Я не видела его с нашего возвращения из Парижа-Пикселя!

— О чем ты? Где Вайзз?

— Изгнанник поглотил его. Это сделало его более могущественным, и он заполучил силу щита… Мы не можем сбежать!

_«Поглотил»? Как акуму Рипост?_

Я пошатываюсь, ошарашенная, и смотрю на свод гигантского золотого купола. Стойкий вертолет обстреливает снаружи щит — безрезультатно.

Больше нет выбора!

— Талисман Удачи!

Магия действует. В мои протянутые руки падает предмет. Я замираю, раздираемая между облегчением и страхом — опять оружие, и я уже догадываюсь, что с ним делать. Слова Тикки звучат во мне.

_«Принцип Талисмана Удачи — служить катализатором. Он проливает свет на лучшую лазейку»._

Короткое мгновение я изучаю детали оружия: грубый красный пистолет, похоже, современная модель. На рукоятке выгравированы полупрозрачные крылья, похожие на крылья божьей коровки. Оружие совсем недавнего Носителя?

_«Твоя интуиция всегда будет правильной»._

Так что я беру красный пистолет за рукоять и направляю дуло на Изгнанника. Черный Кот позади меня пораженно вздыхает. Белые глаза Изгнанника сужаются, его дым будто кипит. Гулкий голос разносится по кварталу:

— Ты тоже осмеливаешься угрожать своему Хранителю, Носительница Света? У моего терпения есть границы. Бражник нейтрализован, так что у меня больше нет никаких причин щадить вас!

Облако дыма раздувается, всё более массивное и плотное, его пронизывают золотые молнии, словно оно вибрирует от чистой энергии. Черный Кот стонет.

— Он поглотил всех остальных квами… Ледибаг, что нам делать?!

— Вы не знаете, с кем имеете дело! Хранитель дает, и Хранитель в любое мгновение может забрать!

Мой указательный палец сжимается на спусковом крючке. Я вдыхаю. Я знаю, чего хочу.

_«Доверься, моя Ледибаг»._

Я стреляю. Оружие щелкает. Вырывается луч света, пронзает дым под взглядом расширившихся белых глаз, потом Изгнанник вопит. Облако — ставшее гигантским — обрушивается внутрь, рассеивается за несколько мгновений. Вновь появляется темная фигура Изгнанника с золотыми прожилками: он лежит прямо на земле, сотрясаемый конвульсиями, из его груди торчит красно-черный осколок. Когда он пытается вырвать предмет, тот трещит сильнее, и он кричит от боли. Дрожа всем телом, словно уже не контролирует себя, он рычит и фыркает, тогда как дым уменьшается, а свет его прожилок дрожит. Белые глаза сверкают гневом, задыхаясь, он отказывается от борьбы.

Черный Кот рядом со мной с трудом встает.

— Что… ты с ним сделала?

Я резко вдыхаю: после того, как нажала на курок, я забыла дышать. Я выстрелила, вслепую положившись на интуицию, что это единственное, что можно сделать. Но оружие было не смертельным. Только парализующим, и моя обычная интуиция говорила, что это долго не продлится.

Я бросаю взгляд на купол, который удерживает нас в плену: его свет ослаб, как если бы он вдруг стал не таким плотным. Пока Изгнанник нейтрализован, возможно, мы можем проникнуть сквозь него!

— Неважно! Надо уходить!

Я хотела лазейку, и Талисман Удачи нам ее предоставил! Но Черный Кот ворчит, опираясь на шест, по-прежнему глубоко вонзенный в обломки.

— Нет! Другого шанса у нас не будет!

Готовая бежать, я недоверчиво застываю.

— Что ты собираешься делать? Ты едва стоишь на ногах!

Напарник не отвечает. Пошатываясь, он из последних сил тянет свой шест из обломков, не отрывая от Изгнанника яростного взгляда почерневших глаз. Его Камень Чудес пищит, но он, кажется, даже не слышит. Когда он поворачивается ко мне спиной и, тяжело дыша, перехватывает шест, я вижу абстрактную бабочку, которая покрывает его лопатки. С тяжелым сердцем, но ведомая той же интуицией, я снова сжимаю рукоятку пистолета.

— Прости…

Я направляю на него дуло, нажимаю на курок. Раздается щелчок, и Черный Кот с криком боли падает, в его костюм глубоко вошла красно-черная стрелка. Парализованный, он едва находит силы поднять ко мне голову, и отблеск в его фиолетовых глазах — отчаяние, непонимание, гнев — стоит любых слов. Засунув пистолет в сумку, я могу лишь неустанно повторять:

— Сожалею! Прости!

Я встаю рядом на колени и с ощущением тошноты вынимаю из него стрелу. Потом хватаю его поперек туловища и без усилий поднимаю на плечо. Я бросаю последний взгляд на Изгнанника, который по-прежнему борется с параличом, но догадываюсь, что долго это не продлится. Встретив мой взгляд, он кипит. С трудом произносит:

— Прежде чем закончится ночь… Ваши квами узнают. Шкатулки больше нет, их миссия завершена, и им больше некуда идти. Скажите им… что их братья со мной. Что именно так всё должно закончиться.

Не в состоянии отвечать, я разворачиваюсь на сто восемьдесят градусов, держа йо-йо в руке. Когда я устремляюсь на крыши, Изгнанник рычит:

— Возвращайтесь на заре… Иначе этот город заплатит за вас!

С комом в горле я надежнее перехватываю тело Черного Кота. Я беспрепятственно прохожу сквозь щит, который временами мигает, и мы исчезаем в ночи.

**— ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ!**

Я удираю по крышам, с каждой секундой всё более встревоженный. Спина еще зверски болит, несмотря на то, что Ледибаг быстро вытащила свою парализующую стрелу. За несколько секунд я уже вновь вернул себе контроль над телом и вырвался из ее хватки.

— Оставь меня! У меня заканчивается трансформация!

— Еще одна причина остаться в укрытии! Куда ты?!

Я подпрыгиваю и ускоряюсь. Она близко, слишком близко!

— Оставь меня в покое!

Я лавирую среди дымоходов, одновременно пытаясь сориентироваться. Куда идти, чтобы добраться до Изгнанника? Быстрее, пока он еще под действием…

Леска оборачивается вокруг моей лодыжки, и я покрываюсь холодным потом. Я сжимаю кулаки, за неимением шеста. Если понадобиться, будем драться!

**— Отпусти меня, я сказал!**

Но леска резко натягивается, подрезает меня на лету. Я ударяюсь в балкон внизу. Моя спина врезается в большое окно, которое разлетается на осколки, и я тяжело приземляюсь на паркетный пол посреди неизвестной — и пустой — квартиры. Тяжело дыша, я едва успеваю оправиться от удара, как она уже появляется в обрамлении разбитого окна. Я бросаю на нее угрожающий взгляд, и она еще колеблется. Со звоном разбитого стекла она приближается ко мне и хватает меня за руку, чтобы поднять на ноги. Я резко вырываюсь.

— Оставь меня! Мне не нужна твоя помощь!

Шея задеревенела от боли. Голос охрип, временами его едва слышно. Это вызывает у меня отвращение. Я вскакиваю на ноги и отступаю на несколько шагов, в ярости, приняв защитную позу.

— Почему ты это сделала? Он был в нашей власти!

— Черный Кот, успокойся. Хватит!

Она снова приближается. Ее голубые глаза сверкают в полумраке. Я отвожу взгляд, вне себя. Она не имела права вмешиваться!

— Он убил моего отца! Он разрушил мой дом, мою семью!

Всё перемешивается в моей голове. Воспоминания отца. Слова матери. Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось, неважно как!

**— Всё это его вина! Я ПРИКОНЧУ ЕГО! ДАЙ МНЕ ПРОЙТИ!**

**— НЕТ!**

Я бросаюсь на нее. Она дает отпор, и мы катимся по паркету. Она сильна, я тоже. Пищит Камень Чудес, не знаю который.

Я опрокидываю ее на спину, поднимаю кулак.

 **— АДРИАН!** — кричит она.

Я резко замираю. Она тоже. Тишина оглушает. Я вдруг начинаю заново дышать и, наконец, осмеливаюсь встретиться с ней взглядом. Задыхаясь, она буравит меня взглядом расширившихся голубых глаз. Я немного отодвигаюсь и опускаю кулак, потрясенный — ею и моим собственным жестом.

— …А?

Она поджимает губы, взгляд становится жестким. Она сжимается, напрягает мышцы. Ее ноги ударяют мне под ребра, отбрасывают на стену. Я падаю на паркет, дыхание прерывается, не в состоянии говорить, не в состоянии двигаться несколько секунд. Пытаясь вернуть себе дыхание, я слышу рыдание, которое приводит меня в ужас. Когда я, наполовину задохнувшийся, поднимаю голову, я встречаю ее взгляд. Хлещущий. Жгучий.

— Меня ДОСТАЛО, что ты действуешь в одиночку! Вначале ты скрываешь от меня свой скорый отъезд, потом отказываешься открыть мне свою личность, а теперь **это**? «Оставайся в стороне, я займусь этим»? С каких пор мы пытаемся провернуть такое, когда другой без трансформации? С каких пор?! Мы дуэт, Черный Кот! ДУЭТ! **КОМАНДА**!

Она плачет, но держит голову высокоподнятой, твердо стоя на ногах, сжав кулаки. Я кое-как встаю, в ушах звенит.

**— Ты сын Бражника, ну и что? Неважно, кто мы, это никогда не мешало нам доверять друг другу! Мы действуем ВМЕСТЕ, мы сражаемся ВМЕСТЕ, и побеждаем ВМЕСТЕ! Осознай это: ОН МОГ УБИТЬ ТЕБЯ, ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ!**

Ее голос прерывается. Она моргает, испускает дрожащий вздох, как если бы заново переживала то мгновение.

— Ты не шевелился, ты не… дышал!

Она прижимает ладони ко рту и заглушает пронзительный вопль, сложившись пополам. Закрыв глаза, в слезах, она качается. Я подхожу, чтобы взять ее за плечи.

— М-моя Леди…

**— НЕТ!**

Она резко отстраняется, и ее обвиняющий взгляд пригвождает меня к месту.

— Мне нужен мой напарник, Адриан! МОЙ НАПАРНИК! Мне нужен мальчик, который ничего не скрывал от меня во время миссий и который никогда не бросил бы меня, чтобы поиграть в убийцу-смертника! Мальчик, который рассчитывал на меня, и на которого я могла рассчитывать! Прекрати свои глупости и возвращайся, если найдешь его!

Она вытаскивает сумку — наше продовольствие — и без проволочек бросает ее мне.

**— ТОЛЬКО, если найдешь его!**

Она выходит через окно и исчезает из моего поля зрения. Я остаюсь, будто пораженный молнией.

Мой Камень Чудес завершает отсчет. Костюм исчезает, и меня накрывает холод и боль от ран.

— Пацан?

— Плагг!

Я вздрагиваю, приходя в себя. Мой квами на земле, глаза расширились, язык заплетается.

— Я… я чувствую себя…

Я встаю на колени. Его вибриссы дрожат, как если бы он пытался уловить только ему доступную вибрацию. Он поднимает на меня потерянный взгляд:

— Остальные?..

Его голос теперь лишь умоляющий писк. Я тоскливо вздыхаю, не знаю, что ему ответить. Квами не осознают, что мы делаем в трансформации. Однако я чувствую, что он уже понял.

— О… О, нет. Нет…

Пока Плагг бормочет, его зеленые глаза начинают блестеть. Когда я протягиваю к нему руку, он неуверенно отлетает.

— Тикки. Найди Тикки.

Он уносится наугад, проходит сквозь дверь на другом конце комнаты. Я остаюсь один. Я еще дрожу. Ночная тишина вдруг становится невыносимой. У меня болит голова, болит всё. Мне нужен воздух.

Я выпускаю сумку. Шатаясь, медленно подхожу к разбитому окну, выхожу на балкон. Взошла полная луна, сияющая среди облаков. Потом облака закрывают ее. Поднеся руку к глазам, я осознаю, что в них стоят слезы.

Раздается шмыганье — не мое. Слева, на другом конце балкона, который тянется вдоль всего фасада, на перилах сидит красная фигура лицом в пустоту. Она снова шмыгает, съежившись.

Я приближаюсь.

— Эй…

Она не двигается. Я еще подхожу, кладу ладонь ей на плечо. Некоторое время я осмеливаюсь надеяться, что она не оттолкнет меня. Но она снова шмыгает и передвигается, чтобы выскользнуть из-под моей ладони, и, наконец, поворачивается.

Сидя на балюстраде, Ледибаг молча смотрит на меня, ее щеки в дорожках слез. Я в гражданском, но время, когда нас это беспокоило, вдруг кажется очень далеким. Ее взгляд мстительный, непроницаемый. Жесткий.

Я не знаю, что сказать. Единственная вещь, что приходит в голову, кажется мне самой неуместной. И все-таки.

— Прости. Прости…

Молчание сгущается сильнее. Я опускаю взгляд. Я вдруг чувствую себя крошечным под ее бездонным взглядом.

— Мне жаль. Я… Я…

_Насчет Шкатулки. Насчет того, что я ей сказал…_

Мне не хватает слов. Наверняка мне лучше бы замолчать и уйти. Я отступаю на шаг.

— Снять трансформацию.

Ночь разрывает розовая вспышка, хорошо знакомый свист. Я чувствую, как поток энергии касается меня и проносится в квартиру — Тикки наверняка отправится к Плаггу.

Шорох ткани, глухой звук. Стоя с опущенной головой, я вижу, как приближается пара кед, останавливается в нескольких шагах передо мной. Со слезами на глазах я с трудом сглатываю, жду — надеюсь? — следующего заслуженного замечания, продолжения головомойки, которая будет куда лучше, чем это жуткое молчание. Но в течение долгих секунд ничего не происходит.

Наконец, моего плеча касается ладонь.

— Эй… — шепчет голос.

Я долго колеблюсь, потом поднимаю голову. Маринетт молча разглядывает меня, поджатые губы дрожат. Она поднимает сжатый кулак, и я внутренне снова вижу свой собственный занесенный кулак, готовый ударить. Я закрываю глаза, задерживаю дыхание. Я не стану уклоняться, я заслужил.

И всё, всё лучше равнодушия. Я был неправ. Я был неправ!

Прикосновение гораздо более мягкое и совершенно не такое, как я ожидал. Две руки крепко обнимают меня. Прерывистое дыхание возле моего уха.

— Мне тоже жаль. За то, что я сказала. Я так испугалась. Я думала… Думала, что ты…

Я стою, потрясенно замерев. Она разражается слезами.

— Я сожалею. Сожалею насчет твоего отца… Сожалею насчет всего!

Я, наконец, обнимаю ее, и ее руки с облегчением сжимаются сильнее. Пораженный, я утыкаюсь лицом ей в шею. У меня впечатление, будто я заново узнаю, однако знакомый, запах — Маринетт… моя Леди!

Что-то внутри меня сдается. Слезы поднимаются, вырываются на волю. Голос, слова высвобождаются:

— Мой отец… это Бражник. Мой отец был Бражником. Это он совершил всё это. Он в ответе за все нападения… Но он мертв, и он остается… моим отцом!

Она кивает, и ее объятие становится еще крепче. Эмоции опустошают меня. Меня накрывает рыданием.

— И я уничтожил Шкатулку… Я уничтожил квами. Я чуть не умер…

Я чуть не умер… и я чуть не убил. Я собирался ударить ее, ее — когда она хотела вмешаться. Когда она хотела защитить меня.

— Маринетт… Моя Леди, что я должен делать?

Мои ноги подкашиваются, и мы падаем на колени. Маринетт гладит меня по волосам.

— Я не знаю. Пока еще не знаю. Но ты не один. Я рядом. Я рядом с тобой!

Я разражаюсь рыданиями. Сильными. Долгими. Но она, тоже в слезах, ни на одно мгновение не отпускает меня.

Мир может продолжать рушиться, мне больше нет до этого дела. Потому что она здесь, чтобы не дать мне исчезнуть.

Мой отец мертв.


	20. Глава 19. До самого конца

**18.44**

_— И только что поступило экстренное сообщение: Адриан Агрест, сын короля моды Габриэля Агреста, исчез сегодня утром из фамильного особняка. Согласно некоторым близким к полиции источникам, он был замечен несколькими свидетелями в двенадцатом округе во второй половине дня…_

Торопливым шагом — как же холодно! — я поднимаюсь по лестнице и, наконец, снова выхожу на свежий воздух. Уже стемнело, снова пошел снег; конец рабочего дня, и, как следствие, движение на парижских улицах кошмарное. Но я всё же предпочитаю возвращаться пешком, чем еще хоть минуту терпеть в переполненных поездах с их ужасным запахом сырости.

В наушнике у меня в правом ухе постоянно вещает канал городских новостей. Лавируя между прохожих, я кончиком пальца пролистываю соцсети на мобильнике, на плече болтается большая сумка с продуктами.

_— Уже проводятся задержания с целью проверки документов. Напоминаем: Адриан Агрест, местная звезда модельного бизнеса — известное парижанам лицо, поскольку он…_

Я поднимаю глаза к небу и меняю канал в надежде получить свежие новости. Быстро проверяю сообщения и почту, но Натали, секретарша в особняке Агрестов, не подавала признаков жизни со времени своего последнего звонка где-то в три часа. В чате нашего класса одноклассники составляют каталог уже проверенных мест: Адриан пропал с утра из-за ссоры с отцом. Даже у Нино нет новостей.

И Маринетт продолжает меня игнорировать! Учитывая ее скрытность в течение всех каникул и полнейшее молчание в последние часы, я готова уже в самом деле поверить, что она где-то спряталась с Адрианом. Но Маринетт не умеет врать о том, что касается ее влюбленности, и она казалась искренне обеспокоенной, когда я сообщила ей, что Адриан сбежал. Я думала, она в первых рядах — словом, на одном уровне с Хлоей — бросится переворачивать небо и землю, чтобы разыскать следы нашей дорогой блондинистой модели, но у Маринетт со всей очевидностью сегодня есть более важные дела. Это непостижимо…

Короче, неважно. В ее интересах предоставить завтра бетонное объяснение!

Вдруг активируется одно из моих новостных предупреждений, и сердце подпрыгивает в груди. Я едва не роняю сумку: это предупреждение об акуме!

Я на четвертой скорости добегаю до дома, одновременно звоня старшей сестре. Она отвечает в то же момент, когда я набираю код на входной двери.

— Алья, ты еще далеко? Возвращайся быстрее, только что дали предупреждение!

Я морщусь, толкая тяжелую дверь подъезда: блин, я надеялась, Нора еще не проведала о нападении акумы. Тяжело дыша, я перебиваю ее:

— Нора, мне надо бежать. Я оставлю покупки в вестибюле, ладно?

— Что? Ни в коем случае! Ты поднимаешься немедленно, иначе я…

Я тут же вешаю трубку, испытывая крошечные угрызения совести, бросаю сумку с покупками под почтовыми ящиками, которые полностью покрывают стену патио, выхожу обратно и пускаюсь бежать сломя голову — Нора чертовски быстро бегает, и в моих интересах побыстрее смотаться. Если она меня поймает, я окажусь запертой в квартире вместе с близняшками, и прощай сенсационная новость о нападении акумы в моем блоге!

Для большей уверенности я одним движением руки вскрываю и дезактивирую шпионское приложение, которое Нора украдкой установила на моем телефоне. Вероятно, она хотела выслеживать меня с помощью GPS, но ей еще нескоро удастся прижать меня такими низкопробными технологиями. Тихонько посмеиваясь, я просматриваю соцсети в поисках информации о нынешнем нападении: точное время начала, локализация, на месте ли уже Черный Кот и Ледибаг… Возможно даже, в сети есть фотографии или видео, связанные с акуманизированным?

**18.46**

Но новости еще неопределенные — знак того, что атака только началась. Впрочем, официальная городская тревога еще не прозвучала. Ворча, я пытаюсь отделить в комментариях правду от вымысла — если бы я только могла хотя бы получить представление о месте, где это происходит! Многочисленные твитты указывают на двенадцатый округ. Тем лучше, взяв на прокат велосипед, я могу добраться туда за несколько минут!

Я устремляюсь к ближайшей станции проката, но там нет ни одного свободного велосипеда. Я сворачиваю на соседнюю улицу в поисках другой станции. В правом ухе Надья Шамак лично комментирует нападение акумы. Вдалеке раздается взрыв — похоже, нынешний акуманизированный силен! От одной только мысли меня охватывает дрожь возбуждения. Из-за Норы и ее гиперопеки я пропустила вчера вечером нападение на музей Естественной истории — ну, я все-таки смогла сфотографировать с балкона несколько летающих птеродактилей, — но на этот раз ничто не помешает мне присутствовать там лично. И кто знает, если немного повезет, я, возможно, смогу перехватить Черного Кота или Ледибаг для короткого интервью, прежде чем они исчезнут. Слух про их расследование насчет Бражника не перестает распространяться, и я уверена, что могу быть им полезной!

По городу, наконец, разносится предупреждение об акуме, и вокруг меня всё вдруг начинает бурлить: парижане, которых предупреждение застало далеко от дома, имеют предписание укрыться в ближайших общественных зданиях или в метро, пока не закончится нападение — чтобы максимально освободить улицы и облегчить задачу компетентным органам. С тех пор, как Париж подвергается нападениям Бражника, это стало хорошо отлаженным механизмом!

Я, наконец, добираюсь до следующей станции проката, и, к моему облегчению, там есть еще несколько велосипедов.

**18.47**

Я нетерпеливо отпираю первый попавшийся велосипед, сажусь на него, позаботившись прикрепить телефон к рулю — так проще следить за перемещениями акуманизированного.

Вдруг моего мобильника касается нечто черно-белое. Рядом со мной кричит прохожий:

**— Осторожно, ак…**

Вспышка. Я рефлекторно моргаю. Резко вдыхаю.

— …А!

Надо мной нависает лицо. Большие голубые глаза расширяются и поспешно отстраняются.

— О! Тетя, иди сюда! Алья очнулась!

_…Роза?_

Я рывком сажусь, голова кружится, в горле пересохло, сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью. Мои закоченевшие руки пусты — где мой мобильник? Мой велосипед? Моя сумка?..

Улица исчезла. Люди и машины — тоже. Я вижу четыре белые стены, серый потолок. Комната, освещенная неоновыми лампами.

Я в незнакомой кровати. Пластиковые занавески закрывают от меня часть окружающего, передо мной возвышается черный экран со светящимися надписями.

_Что…_

Раздается гудение, когда что-то сжимает мою руку. Я подпрыгиваю и пытаюсь избавиться от предмета, когда из-за занавески слева появляется знакомое лицо и шепчет:

— Алья? Всё хорошо. Мы в больнице. Это просто манжета для измерения давления.

Я замираю, тяжело дыша, и прищуриваюсь в надежде узнать человека, чей голос мне знаком.

— Твои очки на столике справа…

С небольшим усилием я, наконец, нахожу очки и, дрожа, надеваю их. После чего разглядываю улыбающееся круглощекое лицо.

— М-Милен? — хрипло бормочу я.

Она кивает, звякнув дредами, украшенными бисером.

— Что происходит? Что мы здесь делаем? Как давно я сплю?

Подруга корчит сожалеющую гримасу:

— Не знаю, я очнулась всего несколько минут назад… Спроси потихоньку у Розы.

Как это — _потихоньку_?

Наше внимание привлекает шум шагов, и Милен тут же опускает занавеску. К моей кровати подходит женщина в белой блузке. Роза следует за ней по пятам. Снова встретившись со мной взглядом, она тепло улыбается мне.

— Алья, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Женщина в блузке пытается прогнать ее взмахом руки.

— Роза, еще раз повторяю: вернись на место, иначе у меня будут проблемы!

— Да-да, тетушка!

Но Роза остается стоять посреди прохода, в нескольких метрах от моей кровати, внимательная и улыбающаяся, а женщина — у которой такие же хрустально-голубые глаза — в итоге со вздохом сдается. Она подходит ко мне и мягко произносит:

— Здравствуйте? Меня зовут Люси, я медсестра. Вы в больнице. Можете назвать свое имя?

Она предлагает мне вытянуть руку, и я механически подчиняюсь. Измеряя пульс, она вопросительно смотрит на меня, излучая спокойствие.

— Алья… Алья Сезер, — бормочу я, удивляясь собственному хриплому голосу.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? Где-нибудь болит?

Э… везде? У меня ощущение, будто меня пропустили через стиральную машину. Я сосредотачиваюсь и сдерживаю гримасу.

— У меня… немного болит голова. Что произошло? Я попала в аварию на велосипеде?

— Вы оказались в зоне нападения акумы. У вас легкое сотрясение, несколько синяков, но никаких переломов.

Она долго изучает экран, который нависает над моей кроватью.

— Ваши показатели стабильны со времени вашего прибытия. Поднимите голову, посмотрите прямо перед собой.

Она проверяет мои зрачки с помощью маленькой лампочки. Я вздрагиваю — это почти ослепляет. У меня вдруг появляется ощущение тошноты.

— Вы знаете, какой сейчас день?

— Э…

Сегодня была моя очередь ходить за покупками, значит…

— Вторник. Вечер вторника?

Медсестра моргает — лишь мгновение, но от меня это не ускользает.

— Лежите спокойно, отдыхайте, хорошо? Вас придет осмотреть врач.

Она еще колеблется, а потом с чудной настойчивостью сжимает мою ладонь.

— Даже если вы не помните… спасибо. Спасибо за то, что сражались за всех нас. И спасибо за то, что были рядом с Розой.

_Э?_

Она отвечает на мой потерянный взгляд печальной улыбкой, после чего уходит за занавеску.

— Роза! Последний раз говорю: вернись на свое место!

— Хорошо! — щебечет та.

Она делает мне незаметный знак и в свою очередь исчезает. Я остаюсь одна, сбитая с толку.

— Милен?

Спустя несколько долгих секунд занавеска слева от меня снова отодвигается и подруга осторожно высовывает голову.

— Что произошло? Ты помнишь?

Она отрицательно качает головой. Она немного собирает занавеску и показывает мне что-то вдали за ней.

— Те, кто очнулись, тоже не знают. Там есть телевизор, над столом медсестер, но думаю, он не ловит никаких каналов…

Я подбираюсь к изножью кровати — ай, мои мышцы! — и осматриваю остальную часть комнаты: это громадная зала с белыми стенами, вдоль которых стоят кровати вроде моей, все занятые. Немного приглядевшись, я узнаю одного за другим наших одноклассников. Натаниэль, Сабрина, Ким… Большинство из них еще без сознания. Роза выглядывает со своей кровати, соседней с Джулекой, которая посылает мне бледную улыбку.

Я замечаю экран, о котором говорила Милен, и действительно, хотя он включен, на нем нет изображения. Я вдыхаю и мысленно встряхиваю себя.

— Милен, не одолжишь свой мобильник?

— Он разрядился. Может, твой в твоей сумке?

— Моей сумке?..

Она показывает пальцем на прозрачный пакет рядом с моей кроватью. Я издалека узнаю в беспорядке запихнутые туда мои пальто, шарф и сумку. Я тут же хватаю его и без угрызений совести разрываю пластик.

— Осторожно. Я не уверена, что мы имеем право…

Я пожимаю плечами, раздраженная преувеличенной осторожностью Милен. Что, за последние полчаса ввели военное положение?

Я вываливаю содержимое пакета на одеяло — уф, всё на месте. Хватаю мобильник и быстро снимаю блокировку.

**04.57**

Я замираю, пораженная ужасом. После похода по магазинам я села на поезд в метро в восемнадцать сорок. Тревога была объявлена к восемнадцати сорока пяти. Что…

**04.58**

_…Что я делала последние одиннадцать часов?!_

Я лихорадочно просматриваю список пропущенных вызовов и сообщений. Нора несколько раз пыталась дозвониться сразу после моей экспресс-доставки покупок. Родители тоже пытались связаться со мной. В следующие четверть часа после предупреждения об акуме они прислали множество текстовых и голосовых сообщений. Я так им и не ответила.

И больше ничего. Ничего за всю ночь. Ни с их стороны, ни с моей. Они в порядке? Они должны были сходить с ума!

Ни сети, ничего. Невозможно связаться с ними. Невозможно проверить соцсети, чтобы получить больше информации. Я в полнейшем тумане. И у меня одна из этих мигреней!

— Уверена, с твоей семьей всё хорошо.

Я поднимаю глаза от бесполезного мобильника. Роза неслышно подобралась к моей кровати. На этот раз с ней Джулека.

— Моя тетя сказала, по всему городу ночью был объявлен карантин, — горячо добавляет Роза. — Люди, которые не успели эвакуироваться, укрылись в подвалах или в метро.

Что? Общая эвакуация? Это план чрезвычайной ситуации для акумы четвертой степени — самый высокий уровень. Он объявлен впервые!

— А как же мы? Что мы здесь делаем?

— Ну это же ясно, нет? Мы сражались.

Я хмурюсь — этот голос ни о чем мне не говорит. Справа от меня резко отодвигают занавеску, и появляется девочка нашего возраста. Черные волосы, ореховые глаза, надменное лицо, правая рука в гипсе на перевязке из шарфа. Как и у меня, у нее повязка на голове, и хотя она отлично держится, она тоже кажется вымотанной.

— Мы все были акуманизированы. Поэтому мы ничего не помним, и поэтому нас поместили сюда. Пока они думают, что с нами делать.

Роза съеживается и хватает Джулеку за руку, а потом шепчет девочке с черными волосами:

— Тетя сказала, мне не надо ни о чем беспокоиться. Что на этот раз мы совершали хорошие дела.

Девочка пренебрежительно пожимает плечами, и я, наконец, узнаю ее. Это фехтовальщица, она регулярно сражается с Адрианом на соревнованиях. И она была среди самых недавних акуманизированных — под именем Рипост.

— Тебя зовут Кагами, не так ли?

Она бросает на меня подозрительный взгляд, а потом молча кивает.

— Ты помнишь, что делала перед тем, как оказалась здесь?

Она мотает головой:

— Было часов семь. Я была на тренировке. Больше ничего не помню.

— А вы, девочки?

— Я заканчивала мой зимний альбом скрапбукинга, — нараспев отвечает Роза.

— Мы с Иваном играли в видеоигры, — шепчет Милен. — Он рядом, еще спит.

— …репетировала с братом, — бормочет Джулека.

— А я направлялась к месту атаки, чтобы снять сражение Ледибаг и Черного Кота, — добавляю я. — Я не могла найти велосипед на прокат, но в остальном всё было относительно хорошо… А у вас? Особая проблема?

Кагами вместо ответа приподнимает брови. Джулека ритмично мотает головой, словно вспоминая бодрящую мелодию.

— Вовсе нет, — щебечет Роза, — я раньше срока начинала мой весенний альбом!

— А я выигрывала у Ивана, — выдыхает Милен, бросив влюбленный взгляд на занавеску позади нее. — Но я знаю, что он нарочно проигрывал, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие.

Я вздыхаю. Мы были акуманизированы без каких-либо обид и к тому же все одновременно? Нет, решительно, ничего не сходится.

— Подождите… значит, мы опять сражались против Ледибаг и Черного Кота? — бледнея, произносит Милен.

— Одно точно, — говорит Кагами, — если мы все здесь, значит, они победили.

Роза яростно кивает — по-видимому, она знает не больше нас. С другого конца комнаты раздается пронзительный звон, и торопливо проходят две медсестры. Роза прижимается к Джулеке.

— Это Аликс. Она тоже не в особо хорошем состоянии…

Милен и Роза переглядываются, бросают взгляд на меня и тут же моргают со странно смущенным видом. У меня плохое предчувствие.

— Сколько всего других акуманизированных?

— Э…

Я снимаю манжету для измерения давления, замучившись чувствовать, как эта штука надувается каждые две минуты. Слезаю с кровати и осторожно высовываю голову за занавески, которые загораживают мне обзор. Медсестры хлопочут вокруг одной кровати — Аликс, с тревогой предполагаю я. Я окидываю взглядом всю комнату и другие кровати в поле зрения.

Натаниэль начинает приходить в себя, и Роза, как идеальная медсестра на общественных началах — или важная птица, смотря кого спросить — спешит ему на помощь, Джулека следует за ней по пятам. Сабрина делает нам знак от кровати Хлои, которая по-прежнему спит. Макс с трудом поправляет большие очки, а его маленький робот Марков мягко мерцает в его ладони с немного оглушенным видом. В соседней с Милен кровати дремлет Иван, его правая рука перевязана до плеча. Ким тоже еще спит. Я инстинктивно беспокоюсь, не найдя среди одноклассников Маринетт, но она ведь до сих пор ни разу не была акуманизирована, в отличие от всех раненых — возможно, это было одним из условий для вербовки Бражником в этот раз?

Есть несколько взрослых — вроде месье д’Аржанкура, преподавателя фехтования, и Венсана Аза, фотографа, без сознания. Моего отца, Анимена в прошлом, нигде не видно. Если он отсутствует, значит ли это, что он невредим?

Последняя кровать, недалеко от Аликс, заставляет меня вздрогнуть, когда я узнаю парня, который ее занимает.

— Нино!

Я, не медля, пробираюсь к нему — плевать на медсестер. Встревоженно хватаю его за руку, но он не реагирует.

— Эй. Нино.

Его голова перевязана. Лицо под кислородной маской, но, несмотря на синяки и фингал под левым глазом, он кажется мирно спящим. Мое беспокойство увеличивается, когда я вижу засохшую кровь у него в ухе — он тоже сражался. Яростно.

Когда его манжета для измерения давления начинает надуваться, он даже не вздрагивает. Я изучаю экран, который нависает над его кроватью, но не понимаю, что означают все эти цифры.

— О, пожалуйста… Очнись.

Я достала мобильник — глупый рефлекс, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, будто бы он может всё уладить. По-прежнему нет сети. Я с надеждой просматриваю фотогалерею — кто знает, может, я успела сделать несколько фотографий, — но все снимки относятся к предыдущей акуме: из музея Естественной истории.

Где я была этой ночью? Мы с Нино оба были акуманизированы? Мы сражались вместе? Друг против друга? Друг с другом против Ледибаг и Черного Кота? Это они довели его до такого состояния?

Вдруг в углу экрана появляется любопытный значок, доказательство, что мобильник — наконец! — находит сеть, которую я, впрочем, никогда раньше не видела. Прежде чем я успеваю сделать хоть что-то, из ниоткуда появляется окно с видео. Черный фон, на котором мигает тот же знак: серый круг с пятью красными точками. Потом экран проясняется и понемногу вырисовывается человек, снятый в черно-белом формате.

_…Ледибаг!_

Стоя перед камерой, она, кажется, колеблется, словно ожидает, пока будет готова фокусировка. В руке она держит большой микрофон в черных точках. У него старинный вид, такие можно увидеть только в довоенных фильмах.

Она беззвучно что-то спрашивает, похоже, получает от оператора ответ и на короткое мгновение прикрывает глаза.

_— Сообщение для всех парижан. Это Ледибаг. У меня не слишком много времени, так что, пожалуйста, слушайте внимательно._

Ее голос слегка деформирован весьма посредственным качеством записи, но ее четко слышно, и она, как всегда, решительна. Эхо заставляет меня поднять голову: телевизионный экран тоже показывает Ледибаг, и судя по тому, как медсестры и гражданские пораженно смотрят в свои телефоны, мы все ловим одну и ту же передачу. Даже громкоговорители больницы передают то же самое сообщение.

_— Ситуация теперь стабилизирована. Мы с Черным Котом нашли общий язык с Изгнанником, он собирается сдаться. Я прошу компетентные органы уважать их соглашение с Аудиматрицей и Рожекопом и позволить нам действовать до рассвета. Не вмешивайтесь больше, пожалуйста. Не приближайтесь к Лувру, иначе гражданские, оказавшиеся там пленниками, подвергнутся большой опасности._

«Изгнанник»? Рожекоп, Аудиматрица? Пленные гражданские?! Что…

_— Спасибо всем акуманизированным за неоценимую помощь и их жертву. Вероятно, они всё забудут, но не сердитесь на них за нанесенный ущерб, поскольку они лишь исполняли свой долг. Будьте спокойны, Бражник побежден. Он больше никогда не захватит ни одной жертвы._

Она коротко вдыхает, а потом устало выдыхает.

_— Знаю, ночь была тяжелой для всех, но, пожалуйста, держитесь. На рассвете всё будет закончено. Что бы ни произошло после… Будьте мужественны. Этот город и его жители сумеют подняться, я знаю._

Она замолкает, видимо, подбирает слова. Потом в последний раз улыбается в камеру и протягивает руку, словно чтобы взять ее.

_**— Чудесное Исцеление!** _

Объектив дрожит и направляется в небо. Картинка смазывается, и все экраны гаснут. Я издаю стон.

— Нет!

Но окно закрывается, значок — божья коровка — в углу экрана исчезает. В комнате царит мертвая тишина. Потом слышится свист, знакомая сверкающая волна появляется сквозь стены, омывает кровати и людей красно-черно-серебряным потоком. Она быстро исчезает, и возвращается тишина.

Голова болит меньше, а ломота успокаивается. Я удивляюсь, что мне не хватает воздуха, а потом понимаю, что надо дышать. Слеза скатывается по щеке, я стираю ее неуверенной рукой. Я не знаю, почему плачу, но не могу остановиться.

— А… лья?

Я дергаюсь, вырванная из ступора. Нино смотрит на меня сквозь ресницы. Его дрожащая рука протягивается по одеялу. Я тут же хватаю ее.

— Нино!

Он слабо отвечает на мое пожатие. Его растерянный взгляд бродит по занавескам и потолку, и я угадываю его немой вопрос.

— Было нападение акумы, — бормочу я, — ты был ранен, но теперь всё хорошо. Мы в больнице. И Ледибаг… Ледибаг разбирается с проблемой.

Рядом проходит медсестра и при виде меня останавливается, явно собираясь отправить меня обратно в кровать, как было с Розой. Я бросаю на нее умоляющий взгляд, и она просто кивает.

Что-то касается моей щеки. Это Нино — он медленно вытирает новую слезу. Он хмурится, кажется, собирает все умственные и физические силы, чтобы произнести несколько слов.

— …всё хорошо?

Я покорно кладу телефон и сильнее сжимаю его ладонь. Я киваю и с тяжелым сердцем улыбаюсь.

— Всё хорошо.

На самом деле, нет. Всё не хорошо. Мне грустно, мне страшно.

Поскольку это сообщение Ледибаг, хотя и ободряющее, хотя и вселяющее надежду… звучит как прощание.

Возле уха раздается писк. Всего несколько минут до снятия трансформации…

Я невозмутимо окидываю взглядом окрестности. Улица и ее здания по-прежнему разорены. Чудесное Исцеление едва погасило пламя на нескольких горящих машинах немного дальше.

— …опять лишь частичный результат. Будем надеяться, хотя бы передача прошла хорошо. Ты смог всё снять?

— Да, у нас на всякий случай осталась копия ее объявления. Но у меня телефон почти разрядился…

Забыв о перешептываниях позади меня, я опускаюсь на одно колено, в горле стоит ком. Сдержанными движениями я раздвигаю пепел, открывая эбеновую крышку. С предосторожностями беру ее обеими руками, аккуратно достаю из обгоревших обломков…

— Ледибаг? Эта Чудесная камера была впечатляющей. Она правда позволила передать ваше сообщение всему Парижу?

…но дерево рассыпается между моих пальцев. Шкатулка распадается на тысячи кусочков среди пепла. Я прикрываю глаза и подавляю разочарованный крик. Возможно, это было нашей последней надеждой.

_Нет! Нет…_

— Ледибаг?.. Пожалуйста, позвольте пойти с вами в Лувр.

Я глубоко вдыхаю и проглатываю слезы. Отряхиваю ладони, избавляясь от серой пыли, а потом намеренно неторопливо встаю.

_Оставайся бесстрастной, Ледибаг. Еще немного._

— Кто-то должен транслировать вашу историю. Я могу этим заняться!

Я поворачиваюсь к Надье Шамак и ее оператору, которые, когда я пришла, уже рыскали в поисках информации об Изгнаннике. Их одежда видала лучшие дни, но они ни капли не потеряли стойкости. Чудесное Исцеление почти никак не повлияло на материальный ущерб, зато их раны частично исцелились — тем лучше.

Журналистка приближается, профессионал до кончиков ногтей:

— Мы будем держаться незаметно.

— Мадам Шамак, у вас же есть маленькая дочь, не так ли?

Она недоуменно застывает:

— Конечно. Манон в безопасности со своим отцом.

— Но она наверняка беспокоится за вас. И ей нужна ее мама.

Я сохраняю спокойствие, но эта готовность рисковать давит на меня. Я бы дорого заплатила только за то, чтобы быть уверенной, что с моими родителями всё в порядке, что они в безопасности где-то далеко от центра города. Надья же выглядит искренне растерянной. Оператор позади нее за неимением привычной аппаратуры начал снимать нас на свой телефон. Я делаю вид, будто не замечаю объектива.

— Пожалуйста, Надья. Отправляйтесь со своим коллегой в безопасное место.

Надья пытается ответить, но я позволяю себе жестом перебить ее. Я видела, что она сумела совершить как Аудиматрица, и знаю, под безрассудной горячностью у нее прячется обостренное чувство ответственности за безопасность как можно большего количества людей.

— Вам я могу сказать: прекращение военных действий с Изгнанником лишь временное. Ситуация вскоре может выйти из-под контроля, и мы не хотим рисковать безопасностью гражданских. Надья возвращайтесь к себе и убедитесь, что к моему сообщению прислушались. Пока Изгнанник не исчезнет, надо, чтобы все держались в стороне от Лувра.

Надья, похоже, колеблется. Я подкрепляю просьбу последней уверенной улыбкой:

— Пожалуйста. В облике Аудиматрицы вы идеально транслировали наши решения и информировали население. Продолжайте, они послушают вас.

Мои Серьги снова пищат, и я берусь за йо-йо. Устремляясь на крыши, я слышу, как Надья Шамак, смирившись, бормочет:

— Поняла, Ледибаг. Спасибо за всё.

[«We used to dream» - by Justin Jet Zorbas & C. (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/b0xnCORaVmI)

Беспрерывный писк.

Балкон, наконец. Я с облегчением приземляюсь. Едва успеваю выпрямиться, как мой костюм исчезает. Холод и ломота возвращаются, жгучие.

— Маринетт.

Я потягиваюсь, поморщившись. Тикки садится мне на плечо, легкая как перышко.

— Я чувствую, что ты использовала Чудесное Исцеление. Тебе пришлось сражаться?

— Нет, но я решила использовать Талисман Удачи, чтобы как можно больше помочь людям.

— Так я и подумала… Ты правильно поступила.

Я беру ее в ладони. Она выглядит такой слабой…

— Надеюсь, это хотя бы исцелило раненых. Но город по-прежнему в ужасном состоянии!

Тикки устало кивает:

— Наверняка было слишком обширное поле деятельности. А эта магия всегда ставила человеческую жизнь выше материального ущерба… Теперь, когда Шкатулки больше нет, мои силы становятся всё более ненадежными, — она поднимает на меня уставший, но полный надежды взгляд. — Что было на этот раз? Предмет, призванный Талисманом Удачи?

Я скорбно улыбаюсь при воспоминании о последнем призванном предмете. Словно признавая необходимость отговорить Париж от контратаки, на этот раз появилось не оружие.

— Микрофон. Большой старинный микрофон, соединенный со старой камерой на штативе, какие бывают в старых документалках. Я использовала их, чтобы передать сообщение на все рабочие экраны города и, возможно, еще и на радио…

Тикки ностальгически улыбается:

— О… Этот?

— Что, для тебя это что-то значит? Это было оружие прежнего Носителя? В нем не было ничего особенно опасного…

Тикки подмигивает мне:

— Носители пацифисты были гораздо многочисленнее Носителей воинов, и гораздо скромнее. Этот микрофон и эта камера… Они из той эпохи, когда информация и коммуникация среди населения была бесценна. Как ты знаешь, тридцатые и сороковые годы были темным периодом в Европе.

Ее глаза блестят, словно наполненные слезами, но она продолжает печально улыбаться.

— Леа и Педро. Они отдали жизнь, чтобы передать нужным людям жизненно важную информацию. Французское Сопротивление многим им обязано, однако кроме нас с Плаггом, никто не помнит их имен. Но если бы они знали, что их инструменты снова помогали обезопасить гражданских… Думаю, они бы очень гордились.

У нее грустный, но доброжелательный тон, как часто бывает, когда она говорит о наших предшественниках. У меня вдруг встает ком в горле.

— Маринетт?

Я стыдливо опускаю голову.

— Предупредить Париж мне пришло в голову позже, когда я получила в руки микрофон. Но вернулась я туда, чтобы… я хотела починить Шкатулку. Я хотела всё уладить, как обычно. Мне так хотелось бы сделать больше! Я пыталась убедить Мастера Фу, я противостояла ему… И всё напрасно!

— Не всё. Маринетт!

Летая вокруг меня, она утешающе произносит:

— Что сделано, то сделано. Но ты спасла Черного Кота! И Изгнанник успокоился. Ты уже сделала всё, что могла, не так ли?

— Да! Но…

— Напомни мне, каким был предыдущий предмет, призванный Талисманом Удачи?

— Пистолет. С парализующими пулями.

Я еще слышу щелчок упомянутого оружия, приглушенный крик Черного Кота, когда я решила выстрелить в него, чтобы увести подальше от Изгнанника. Меня по-прежнему трясет от этого. Тикки кивает, ее глаза сверкают.

— Пайпер и ее ствол. В Нью-Йорке ваши предшественники были известны жесткими репрессиями в отношении гангстеров. Однако Талисман Удачи дал тебе одно из наименее опасных их оружий. Это не случайно.

У меня кружится голова. В желудке бурлит. На лице Тикки появляется нежное выражение.

— Время сделать перерыв, Маринетт. Иди. Ты нужна своему напарнику.

Не дожидаясь меня, она скрывается в гостиной. Взволнованная, я несколько секунд нерешительно стою перед разбитым стеклом, которое усеивает паркет. В ушах еще гудит от нашей предыдущей… ссоры.

Вопль. Убийственный фиолетовый взгляд. Поднятый кулак, готовый обрушиться…

**_«Дай мне пройти!»_ **

**_«АДРИАН!»_ **

Я мотаю головой — это неважно, не сейчас! — и в свою очередь вхожу.

Кухня, которая выходит в общую комнату, перерыта сверху донизу — Плагг явно не лишил себя удовольствия пошарить в шкафах и ящиках в поисках провизии и свеч, которые расставил во всех углах комнаты.

Зато его Носитель не пошевелился. По-прежнему сидя на диване, он уставился в пустоту остекленевшими глазами. С немного неуклюжей услужливостью Плагг положил на низкий столик впечатляющее количество бутербродов, сыров и пирожных, но ничего не тронуто. Я сглатываю и неуверенно шепчу:

— Адриан?

Он дергается, словно не слышал, как я пришла. Стыдливо вытирает щеки, опустив голову, шмыгая носом. Я не решаюсь приблизиться, настолько он кажется мне… недостижимым. Как открытая рана. Когда он, наконец, смотрит на меня, я едва узнаю его.

— Ты уже вернулась? Всё… всё получилось? Тебя послушались?

У него бледная принужденная улыбка. Я стараюсь не обращать внимания на его еще влажные щеки, поскольку он, похоже, стыдится этого, и подхожу к дивану напротив.

— Я передала сообщение всему городу. Я встретила Надью Шамак, она сделает всё возможное, чтобы убедить полицию и армию больше не вмешиваться… Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно.

Адриан молча кивает с полными слез глазами. Помешать властям нападать на Изгнанника в наше отсутствие представлялось нам самым срочным делом. Но Черный Кот был не в том состоянии, чтобы появляться на публике, и, чувствуя, что он хочет остаться наедине с Плаггом, я предпочла улизнуть.

Я сажусь напротив Адриана, не в силах выносить его взгляд дольше нескольких секунд. Мне стыдно это признавать, но мне тоже необходимо было прогуляться. Видеть Адриана таким — это… так необычно. И так выводит из равновесия.

_Адриан. Адриан — Черный Кот. Адриан потерял отца. Адриан…_

— Ты использовала Чудесное Исцеление… Всё хорошо?

Я мысленно встряхиваюсь. Всё это — слишком, слишком много, чтобы переварить сразу.

— Я хотела вылечить и исправить, что возможно. К-как твои раны? Ты лучше себя чувствуешь?

Он с горькой улыбкой односложно подтверждает. Его рана на голове больше не кровоточит, и, судя по красным марлевым салфеткам, сброшенным кучей в углу, Плагг позаботился о ней до применения Чудесного Исцеления. Голос Адриана стал не таким хриплым, и ему легче говорить. Но отметины на шее — следы глубоко впившихся в плоть пальцев — еще видны. Я отворачиваюсь, меня накрывает новый приступ тошноты. А если бы я пришла на несколько минут позже?

…Несколькими минутами _слишком_ поздно?

— Постой, ты активировала свою силу! Может, Шкатулка восстановилась? Нужно пойти посмотреть!

Надежда оживляет его бледное лицо. Я неохотно качаю головой:

— Я уже была там, когда активировала Чудесное Исцеление. Оно ничего не изменило. Шкатулка… окончательно потеряна.

Его взгляд угасает. Снова стекает слеза, и он стирает ее — на этот раз с достоинством.

— Я всё испортил, моя Леди. Всё — моя вина, — повторяет он. — Прости.

Сжав кулаки, он опускает голову и вздыхает. Я сижу притихшая, растерянная, не зная, что сказать. Тикки, которая до сих пор оставалась с Плаггом в глубине комнаты, садится на низкий столик между нами и вопросительно смотрит на меня. Я беззвучно произношу: «Помоги мне», — но она просто кивает в ожидании. Адриан шмыгает носом, закрыв глаза, не видя наших переглядываний. Когда он подавляет новое рыдание, горло сдавливает, и я резко встаю.

На негнущихся ногах я огибаю столик и сажусь рядом с ним. Нерешительно касаюсь его кулака, стиснутого с такой силой, что он побелел. Некоторое время спустя Адриан расслабляется. Я беру его за руку. Шепчу то, что сама хотела бы услышать, даже зная, что это ничего не изменит:

— Ты тоже сделал всё, что мог.

Еще одно сдавленное рыдание, но ладонь Адриана с благодарностью сжимает мою. Я с трудом сглатываю, глаза жжет. Измотанная необходимостью держаться, я кладу голову ему на плечо и в свою очередь вздыхаю. Мгновение поколебавшись, он приваливается ко мне. В конце концов, я с тяжелым сердцем закрываю глаза.

_Лишь минутка… Только одна минутка._

Вначале рыдания Адриана удваиваются. Я ограничиваюсь тем, что молча сжимаю его руку, глажу большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Я чувствую, как он понемногу расслабляется, успокаивается.

Одновременно я слышу, как Плагг, ворча, копается где-то на кухне. Наконец, он возвращается к Тикки:

— Держи, _Sugarcube_ _._ Это ведь были твои любимые в Нью-Йорке, да?

Тикки издает хорошо знакомое мне тихое, но радостное щебетание. Когда я приоткрываю глаза, она уже уплетает печенье, покрытое розовой глазурью, под притворно пренебрежительным взглядом Плагга. Я горько улыбаюсь.

Адриан вздрагивает возле моего плеча, потом выпрямляется, его слезы иссякли. Избегая моего взгляда, он подносит мою руку к губам и мягко целует ее. Этот поцелуй не похож на флиртующие поцелуи Черного Кота. Я вижу в нем молчаливую благодарность. Вместо ответа я коротко сжимаю объятие, в горле пересохло.

_О, Котенок…_

Тогда он хрипло выдыхает:

— Сдаться. Больше ничего не остается, не так ли, Тикки?

Я резко выпрямляюсь, будто лопается окружавший меня пузырь. Тикки откладывает второе пирожное и поворачивается к нам с внимательным взглядом. Адриан, всё еще шмыгая, однако выдерживает ее взгляд, не моргая. Тема серьезная, но со всей очевидностью он уже говорил об этом с Плаггом.

— Изначально Камни Чудес были созданы, чтобы служить каналом энергии Природы и наделить ее сознанием, — мягко объясняет Тикки. — Они поддерживают нас осязаемыми и способными действовать в вашем мире. Теперь, когда Шкатулки больше нет, наши Камни Чудес рискуют постепенно погаснуть… И мы тоже.

— Наши связи с вашим миром рассыплются. Мы можем вернуться в изначальное состояние, — объявляет Плагг. — Возможно, сейчас это лишь вопрос времени.

Адриан резко втягивает воздух. Наши руки сжимаются почти синхронно, и я встревоженно выдыхаю:

— Это значит, что вы… умрете?

— Если умереть означает исчезнуть из вашего человеческого поля восприятия, — спокойно отвечает Тикки, — тогда да, Маринетт, мы умрем. Но, по правде говоря, мы просто будем существовать иначе. Вне вашей досягаемости и разделенные друг с другом. Независимые, как в незапамятные времена.

Плагг легонько дергает вибриссами и с обеспокоенным видом бормочет:

— Будет как прежде, _Sugarcube_ _._ Ты выдержишь?

 _—_ Да _,_ _Kittycat_ _._ Всё будет хорошо. Должно.

Она бросает на Плагга успокаивающий взгляд. Снова взяв пирожное, она с отсутствующим видом тихонько грызет его.

— Мы так давно уже сражаемся за людей… Возможно, и для нас настало время уйти. Ты так не думаешь?

Плагг ничего не отвечает, но его зеленые глаза странно блестят, почти приглушенно. В конце концов, он прикрывает глаза и сворачивается в клубок, точно смирившаяся кошка.

— Ты — лучшее, что со мной происходило, _Хатна_. Мне тяжело представить, как будет без тебя.

— Я знаю, _Кранкру_ , — отвечает Тикки тем же тоном, овеянным нежностью. — Мне тоже тяжело.

Долгое мгновение Тикки смотрит на свое печенье, потом откладывает его, опустив усики.

— Но я видела Фу собственными глазами. На поле битвы я почувствовала, что он испытывает. Я знаю, почему Вайзз пожертвовал собой, и я понимаю его. Когда Фу получит энергию Звезд, у него больше не будет причин сражаться, и Изгнанник должен исчезнуть сам по себе.

Плагг приоткрывает глаз, и они с Тикки обмениваются понимающим взглядом.

— Фу будет, наконец, свободен, — заключает моя квами и поворачивается к нам с Адрианом. — Мы, квами, вернемся в лоно Природы. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь не быть рядом с ним, когда это произойдет.

Я вздрагиваю. Вспоминаю о взрыве, о волне освобожденных квами во время уничтожения Шкатулки. Наверняка Тикки намекает на этот разрушительный выброс энергии.

— Вам будет больно? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Адриан.

Плагг поднимает на нас немного более оживленный взгляд и напрямик заявляет:

— Возможно? Но как только мы перейдем по ту сторону, у нас уже не будет сознания, так что, честно говоря, я…

Тикки прочищает горло и касается одного из его вибриссов. Плагг ощетинивается, расширив глаза, но, как ни странно, не отодвигается. С глухим звуком, похожим на мурлыканье, он выпрямляется и трется головой о крошечную лапку Тикки. Она с улыбкой бормочет нам:

— Это неважно. И если мы будем знать, что вы живы и невредимы, вне опасности… Переход будет проще пережить.

Горло так сдавило, что только со второй попытки мне удается заговорить:

— А мы? Мы забудем?

— Да, Маринетт. Вы всё забудете. Всё, что может иметь связь с Камнями Чудес.

Адриан съеживается:

— Даже если мы не отказываемся? Даже если Изгнанник получает Камни Чудес без нашего ясно выраженного отказа?

— Камни Чудес будут уничтожены. Мы уйдем, и наша магия — вместе с нами, пацан, — отвечает Плагг. — Всё исчезнет. Это неизбежно.

Адриан не отвечает, вдруг сильно побледнев. Я молча обеспокоенно смотрю на него. Встревоженный Плагг неохотно отлетает от Тикки и зависает в воздухе перед отсутствующим лицом своего Носителя.

— Это ведь к лучшему, а? Вначале ты ведь этого и хотел, пацан…

Но, встретив такое молчание, он понемногу сбавляет тон. Уши прижимаются к голове, вибриссы опускаются.

— …Не так ли?

Голос Плагга становится нерешительным, едва слышным. И вдруг рука Адриана отпускает мою. Он тянется к квами, хватает его, чтобы прижать к сердцу, а потом съеживается, его плечи дрожат. Спустя несколько долгих секунд он начинает рыдать, и это абсолютно душераздирающий звук.

Черная вспышка, свист. Порывом магии Плагг вырывается из отчаянного объятия, и его Носитель сжимается еще сильнее. Прижав уши, со смягчившимся взглядом квами устраивается в волосах Адриана и растерянно шепчет:

— О, пацан… Прекрати, это не настолько ужасно!

Но рыдания Адриана усиливаются, заглушенные руками. Я инстинктивно отодвигаюсь не в состоянии — или не смея? — вмешиваться. На мои плечи падает оделяло, и я тут же сжимаю его на груди, внезапно продрогнув. В этой неизвестной гостиной, открытой всем ветрам, так холодно!

— Т-Тикки?

Она поправляет одеяло у меня на шее, а потом в ожидании зависает передо мной. Я исступленно смотрю на нее со слезами на глазах. Мне не хватает воздуха. Это становится слишком реальным, развивается слишком быстро, я…

_Я…_

— Значит… Всё конечно? Действительно всё кончено?

Она молча серьезно смотрит на меня, я ни разу еще не видела ее такой. Спустя несколько бесконечных секунд она, наконец, моргает. Склоняется, будто сгибаясь под ставшим слишком тяжелым для ее грузом.

— Да, моя Ледибаг… Думаю, сейчас действительно всё кончено.

Мое сердце вдруг словно останавливается, чтобы больше не биться. На одну ужасную секунду всё во мне застывает. Потом неумолимо наворачиваются слезы. Я рыдаю. Я больше не нахожу слов. Я больше не в состоянии думать. И однако мне так…

_…мне так много надо ей сказать!_

— Тикки, я… я…

— Ш-ш-ш, моя Ледибаг. Я знаю.

Тикки прижимается к моей щеке, и я накрываю ее дрожащими руками. Я разражаюсь слезами, пока она неустанно, будто лаская, шепчет:

— Я тоже… Я тоже.

— Тикки… Трансформируй меня.

Привычный теплый кокон обволакивает меня. Все — или почти все — боли исчезают, усталость уменьшается. Я немного дольше, чем необходимо, не открываю глаза, осознавая присутствие Тикки так, как никогда прежде.

_…Потому что это в последний раз._

Одна только эта мысль едва не заставляет меня снова заплакать, и я вздрагиваю, по-прежнему заледеневшая изнутри. Я машинально подбираю одеяло с дивана и заворачиваюсь в него. С силой вдыхаю, решительно настроенная отныне взять под контроль эмоции.

Мое внимание привлекает шепот, снаружи вспыхивает зеленый свет. Знакомая фигура спрыгивает с балкона и исчезает. Я подхожу к перилам. Еще темно, и лишенный электричества Париж с этой тусклой луной кажется как никогда спокойным и покинутым.

Черный Кот только что ловко приземлился на заснеженный асфальт внизу. Его костюм на спине под моей сумкой, которую он забрал на автомате, снова стал угольно-черным. Стилизованная бабочка исчезла.

Его ремень нетерпеливо хлещет по икрам, когда он исследует пустынные окрестности. Потом он разворачивается, и его странные глаза с вертикальными зрачками — зеленые, наконец — встречаются с моими. Он вопросительно дергает головой. Я перелезаю через перила, без труда приземляюсь на улочке и спешу догнать его.

Он с отсутствующим видом молча смотрит на меня. Я сжимаю одеяло на плечах и удивленно выдыхаю:

— Что?

— У нас же есть еще время до зари. Да?

— Да, и?

Привычным жестом он складывает шест и прикрепляет его к поясу, а потом протягивает мне руку.

— Значит… Спешить некуда?

Я озадаченно смотрю в ответ, ничего не говоря. Его бездонные глаза сверкают за черной полумаской — тем немного любопытным и почти нереальным светом, свойственным как Плаггу, так и Черному Коту. Он не улыбается, не шутит… И однако я чувствую себя спокойнее. Снова уверенно.

_Это он. Это действительно он._

Я вкладываю свою ладонь в его, и это прикосновение одновременно необычно и знакомо. Подбадривающе.

— Лувр всего в нескольких километрах, — говорю я. — И… нет, спешить некуда, Котенок.

Глаза Черного Кота едва заметно благодарно сужаются.

Мы отправляемся пешком, бок о бок.

[«With You» - Arend Erasmus (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/f2oNjvLT81A)

Город безлюден. Тих. Словно застыл во времени, заснул под снегом. Кажется, на каждом углу улицы поджидает воспоминание — о сражении, о победе, или просто эхо дружеского разговора во время наших патрулей, пересыпанного флиртующими шутками и относительно изобретательными каламбурами.

_Столько воспоминаний…_

Подумать только, я всё забуду. Мастера Фу, Плагга, Вайзза. Акуманизированных и то, как они смогли превзойти себя.

Я забуду Тикки. Все наши с ней мгновения. Все мудрые советы, которые она могла мне дать. Целые недели, месяцы, когда мне казалось, что у меня, наконец, появилась сестра, наперсница.

Я забуду Черного Кота. Наши миссии. Нашу дружбу. Наше… _взаимопонимание_.

Словно чтобы привести меня в чувство, я спотыкаюсь о кучу обломков, и рука Черного Кота живо сжимается, поддерживая. Я неохотно выныриваю из мечтаний. Мы поднялись вдоль Сены к Лувру, и перед нами расстилается площадь Шатле, украшенная слоем свежего снега, словно чудесным образом избавленная от лихорадки сражения и срочной эвакуации. В центре возвышается Пальмовый фонтан со своим ангелом победы, статуями и сфинксами.

И целое воспоминание пробуждается с ними. Я останавливаюсь, словно пораженная молнией. Черный Кот — тоже, озадаченный, но терпеливый.

Я снова вижу его в тот день, по-прежнему уверенным в себе, но странно тихим. Я снова вижу, как он протянул мне руку с решимостью в сверкающем взгляде. Я еще слышу его тон, одновременно нежный и решительный.

_«Я пообещал себе, что скажу, как только снова увижу тебя. Ледибаг, я…»_

Я невольно улыбаюсь.

— Значит, уже тогда… ты действительно так думал?

— А?

Я показываю ему на Пальмовый фонтан. Он прищуривается с растерянным видом. И правда, он же не помнит всего, что произошло в тот день.

— День святого Валентина. Миссия Разлучник, — добавляю я. — Твоя… попытка признаться?

Его серьезное лицо, наконец, проясняется, и он даже мечтательно улыбается.

— Уже, да. На самом деле, всегда. С миссии Каменное Сердце это стало для меня очевидным, моя Леди.

Он мягко тянет меня за собой. И слегка театрально вздыхает:

— Но, надо думать, недостаточно очевидным. Ледибаг — моя одноклассница; наверное, это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой… Или же я был так одержим мыслью понравиться напарнице, что забыл смотреть вокруг. Однако ты была рядом… совсем рядом.

Его улыбка окрашивается горечью. Я украдкой наблюдаю за ним, одновременно удивленная и заинтригованная, выискивая деталь, ориентир. Под маской не тот хвастливый и импульсивный Черный Кот, которого я знаю, даже если он похож на порой молчаливого и растерянного напарника последних недель. Это и не солнечный доброжелательный Адриан, блиставший в коллеже. Уже некоторое время я открываю его заново.

Благодаря одному только страху, смешанному с отчаянием, во дворе Мастера Фу.

Или откровенности на крышах Парижа после того, как он раскрыл мою личность, когда он говорил мне о собственной тайной личности.

И даже ярости перед Изгнанником…

**«Я прикончу его!»**

— А-Адриан, я…

Я снова застываю, желудок скручивает. Он вопросительно смотрит, и я уже не знаю, с чего начать. Как ему удается? Как ему удается быть таким спокойным, таким безмятежным? Когда мы вот-вот всё забудем?

Как ему удается держаться, когда он уже столько потерял, столько!.. И с таких давних пор!

А я ничего не видела, ничего не поняла…

— Эй, всё хорошо?

Я резко встряхиваюсь — не время падать духом! — и заставляю себя улыбнуться.

— Поверить не могу, у меня ощущение, что я только начинаю тебя узнавать. А ведь мы так давно сражаемся бок о бок и вместе учимся. И однако я ничего не заметила…

_Такая жалость. Всё это потерянное время!_

Он безрадостно смеется, потом усмехается почти с нежностью.

— _Мы_ ничего не заметили, Маринетт. Это не твоя вина. Даже мой… Мой собственный отец не узнал меня.

Он приостанавливается, словно пораженный своими словами. Потом мы возобновляем путь. От одной только мысли, что он может начать плакать, как в той квартире, у меня переворачивается сердце. Но он шмыгает и сохраняет достоинство.

— С маской я становлюсь кем-то другим, — хмуро бормочет он. — Именно поэтому мне так нравилось это вначале. Ни перед кем не надо отчитываться.

Снова воцаряется молчание, и при виде его мрачной мины я не решаюсь ничего сказать.

Мы покидаем площадь Шатле. Горизонт на севере понемногу окрашивается золотым светом. Лувр уже недалеко… И реальность снова поражает меня, с каждым шагом становясь немного более пугающей. Я вдруг настолько осознаю эфемерное присутствие Тикки вокруг меня, что это становится почти болезненным. Слова Плагга безостановочно крутятся в голове.

_«Всё исчезнет. Это неизбежно. Это же к лучшему, а? Вначале ведь ты ведь этого и хотел, пацан?»_

Я сильнее съеживаюсь, и рука Черного Кота подбадривающе сжимает мою.

— Я боюсь забыть, Черный Кот.

На короткое мгновение он замедляется, но его зеленые глаза по-прежнему смотрят вдаль.

— Я знаю. Однако забвение — это… успокаивающе.

— Да? Ты находишь?

— Во всяком случае, так было для меня.

Он глубоко вдыхает, нерешительно.

— Я неделями терзался в преддверии отъезда. Так что когда Мастер Фу сказал, что придется заплатить за освобождение Плагга… и когда я узнал, что это за цена… Вначале мне было страшно, как тебе. Но потом я испытал облегчение. Я уже потерял мать, я знаю, каково это — жалеть о ком-то. Я сказал себе, что так будет легче пережить, поскольку я не буду по тебе тосковать. Достойно труса, — добавляет он немного язвительнее. — И ты злилась на меня за это, я знаю.

Он взглядом запрещает мне отвечать. Я задумываюсь. Это правда, некоторое время я злилась на него. Но потому что он ничего не сказал мне о своем преждевременном отъезде, потому что он собирался бросить меня один на один со свершившимся фактом — его отсутствием на следующий день. Но сейчас, оглядываясь назад? Мне кажется ничтожным злиться по такой причине.

— На самом деле не знаю, можно ли говорить о трусости, — осторожно произношу я. — Я… Я с трудом могу представить, что ты пережил с исчезновением твоей матери. Но если бы я была на твоем месте, возможно, я тоже предпочла бы забыть вместо того, чтобы страдать. Тикки сказала бы, что это просто по-человечески.

Черный Кот молчит, но я чувствую, как его взгляд несколько раз обращается на меня. Проходят долгие минуты, прежде чем я рискую взглянуть на него: у него всё еще отсутствующий, даже мрачный вид. С комом в горле я подбадривающе толкаю его плечом, вопросительно сжимаю когтистую ладонь. Наконец, его улыбка снова становится мечтательной.

— Помнишь вечер, когда я сообщил тебе, что уезжаю?

— Да. Разве такое забудешь?

_Молодец, Маринетт, отличный выбор слов!_

Я в ужасе прикусываю губу. Но Черный Кот не обращает внимания.

— Я сказал тебе, что моя семья много путешествовала. И что мы редко оставались на одном месте больше года.

Я сглатываю, испытывая облегчение от того, что он проигнорировал мою оплошность.

— Да. И?

— Я солгал. Прости.

— А.

Да, поразмыслив, я отчасти подозревала об этом… Но его желание получить прощение трогательно.

— На самом деле, я почти никогда не покидал Париж. Когда я поступил в твой класс, это был первый раз, когда я пошел в школу. До тех пор я обучался индивидуально на дому, поскольку отец не хотел, чтобы я покидал особняк после исчезновения мамы. А до того… потому что я болел. Постоянно.

Мое сердце подпрыгивает. Адриан? Болел?

— Правда? Что случилось?

— Это началось, когда я был маленьким. В то время мои родители еще много путешествовали в поисках вдохновения и часто брали меня с собой. Однажды у меня развилась острая астма, и пришлось вернуться во Францию. Из-за приступов первые шесть лет моей жизни я больше времени проводил в больницах, чем дома.

Я пораженно смотрю на него:

— Но… Но я никогда об этом не слышала!

— Мои родители всегда отказывались раскрывать прессе свою личную жизнь. Они не хотели, чтобы я страдал от их известности. Несколько лет СМИ даже едва знали, что у них есть ребенок.

Я потрясенно молчу. Я, считавшая, что знаю об Адриане всё, как я могла такое пропустить?

— С возрастом приступы усилились, — продолжает Черный Кот. — Помню, как праздновал седьмой день рождения в больничной палате с родителями и несколькими медсестрами. Мне даже не удалось самому задуть свечи, но для меня это было рутиной. Мои родители больше совсем не путешествовали, я был рад быть с ними… Но моя мать много плакала, а мой отец больше не работал. Иногда они спорили, но она мне объясняла, что это из-за беспокойства за меня.

Его голос становится неуверенным. По его смущенному взгляду я чувствую, что он с трудом собирает мысли.

— Однажды врачи пришли поговорить с ними, и она снова плакала. Я… Я не знаю, что потом произошло в тот год. С моими приступами, обследованиями и лекарствами… думаю, я в итоге оказался в коме. А потом однажды мне стало лучше. Вот так вот. Без объяснения. Врачи не могли прийти в себя. Никто не верил. Странно… Думаю, с этого момента ссоры стали хуже. Или же это было прямо перед тем? Всё так смутно!

Он потирает висок и вздыхает с мрачным видом.

— Но я смог покинуть больницу, и дома было… по-другому. В то время я не понял, что изменилось. Но моя мать снова путешествовала, отец часто оставался в мастерской. Мама больше не плакала, но улыбалась всё реже и реже. Я был еще слаб, так что мои занятия на дому продолжались. Я не слишком свободно чувствовал себя с детьми моего возраста, так что меня это устраивало. А также позволяло чаще видеть родителей, когда они были в особняке. Шли годы… Я хотел доставить удовольствие матери и спросил, могу ли я стать моделью и работать с ней. На некоторое время это вернуло ей улыбку… Знаешь, меня всему научила она.

Его голос становится почти поющим, и я, наконец, снова вижу ту улыбку, тот свет в глазах, который так напоминает мне Адриана — мальчика с солнечной аурой, который так похож на красивую изящную женщину, портрет которой я видела у него.

— Однажды она не вернулась из деловой поездки. Больше я ее никогда не видел.

Я теряю и подобие улыбки.

— Она уехала без предупреждения, без единого слова. Никто ни разу не захотел мне объяснить. Отец больше не смотрел мне в лицо. Он общался со мной, только чтобы упрекнуть в чем-нибудь или отдать приказание… И я решил, что всё это — моя вина.

— Что? Как это?

— Я решил, что разочаровал ее. И что отец погружался в работу, чтобы убежать от ее отъезда… и моего присутствия. Я решил, что сделал что-то плохое, и он злится на меня, потому что я сам злился на себя за то, что заставил сбежать мою мать.

Я останавливаюсь, сбитая с толку искренней грустью в его взгляде. Он действительно так считает!

— Но… но, Черный Кот, твои родители расстались. Это была их пара, их история, а ты был лишь ребенком. Ты тут вообще ни при чем!

— Знаю, это было глупо. Но в то время я был совсем один. И я в самом деле верил в это.

Нас прерывает рычание мотора. В конце авеню по обломкам, громоздящимся на асфальте, шарит свет фар. На первый взгляд это военный транспорт, который, вероятно, совершает патруль, проверяя оцепление вокруг пострадавшей зоны. У меня нет желания держать лицо, и судя по всему, у Черного Кота тоже, поскольку мы единодушно сворачиваем на прилегающую улицу — более узкую и темную.

Из нас двоих только Черный Кот обладает ночным зрением. Как обычно, он молча ведет меня по лабиринту темных улочек, и я послушно следую за ним, осознавая всё, что он только что мне поведал. Болеющий Адриан, его исчезнувшая без вести мать, его конфликт с отцом, связанный с ее отъездом… Если бы я только догадывалась!

Черный Кот останавливается на безлюдном перекрестке, и мы прислушиваемся. Рычание мотора затихло на горизонте. Успокоившись, я собираюсь продолжить путь, но Черный Кот останавливает меня, сжав мою ладонь.

— Подожди. Я должен тебе сказать…

При свете луны его зеленый взгляд мутнеет.

— Недавно с помощью акумы… Отец показал мне события из его прошлого. Они пронеслись очень быстро, я не всё понял, но… Думаю, моя мать тоже была Носительницей Камня Чудес, гораздо дольше, чем он. С детства.

Мое сердце подпрыгивает.

— Что? Хочешь сказать, она знала Мастера Фу?

Он качает головой:

— Нет, если верить отцу. Он познакомился с моей матерью, когда они были детьми, и она уже тогда была Носительницей. Не знаю, как она получила свой Камень Чудес. Возможно, нашла его во время одной из поездок за границу… Мой дед был дипломатом, и она много путешествовала с родителями. В общем, короче. Когда я серьезно заболел, моя мать в конце концов решила, что это из-за Дуусу, квами Павлина.

Я удивленно хмурюсь. Болезнь, вызванная квами?

— У меня аллергия на перья, — напоминает Черный Кот. — Даже сейчас без лечения она может быстро ухудшиться. И из-за этого мои родители спорили. Отец считал эту теорию абсурдной, но мать действительно верила в нее и считала, что надо усыпить Дуусу, чтобы мне стало лучше. Родители знали, что будет, если она откажется от Камня Чудес, и отец боялся последствий. Но когда мое состояние стало критическим, она разорвала связь со своим квами и погрузила его в сон.

Он поднимает правую руку и задумчиво крутит Кольцо на когтистом пальце.

— На самом деле, Носитель очень легко может «отказаться» от своего Камня Чудес: его квами просто погружается в сон, и Носитель сохраняет память до тех пор, пока кто-то другой не примет эту роль и не трансформируется. Никто не заменил мою мать в роли Носителя, и вначале всё шло хорошо. Я выздоровел. Жизнь пошла своим чередом… А потом с течением лет так, что отец даже не замечал, она понемногу забыла своего квами и всё, что связывало ее с ним. Потом она забыла то, что связывало ее с отцом, и то, что связывало ее со мной. Словно всё ее существование было лишь сном. Наверняка из-за того, что Камень Чудес был одним из столпов ее прошлого, ее личности.

Мне вспоминаются слова Тикки, когда она намекала на предстоящую амнезию Черного Кота.

_«Возможно, он даже забудет целый пласт своей жизни…»_

Пораженная, я едва могу вообразить, насколько разрушительное действие это произвело бы на того, кто стал Носителем в столь юном возрасте. Голос Черного Кота начинает дрожать. В полумраке его зеленые глаза становятся остекленевшими — как у Плагга, когда он был расстроен.

— Она уехала… почти против воли. Как будто у нее не было выбора. Как будто остаться с нами было для нее еще хуже. Что касается моего отца, его горе было таким, что в его жизни не осталось места для меня или для всего остального. Он стал озлобленным Бражником, который просто хотел вернуть память своей жене, где бы она ни была. Чтобы она могла вернуться домой. К нам. Ко мне… А я…

Серебристая струйка стекает по бархату его маски, и он яростно вытирает ее тыльной стороной перчатки.

— Я хотел забыть! Навсегда! Но я ошибался, теперь я уверен в этом!

Его голос прерывается. Отпустив его дрожащую руку, я обнимаю его. Вначале удивившись, он, всхлипывая, обнимает меня в ответ.

— Я хотел забыть вас, Плагга и тебя. Чтобы не страдать, даже если придется поставить крест на Черном Коте. Но теперь я, наконец, знаю, что произошло с моей матерью. Я, наконец, понимаю, что случилось с моим отцом, я понимаю, почему он не мог даже смотреть мне в лицо все эти годы. Так что… Так что нет. Если бы сегодня у меня был выбор… нет, я не хотел бы забывать! Я не хочу!

Он сильнее стискивает объятие. Я слушаю его со слезами на глазах, задерживая дыхание.

— Это жестоко, но теперь всё, наконец, обрело смысл! Я не могу одобрить того, что мой отец сделал с Нууру, но знаю, что предпочел бы жить и стариться с этим. Я предпочитаю знать, что моя мать любила меня, что она пожертвовала связью со своим квами в надежде спасти мне жизнь… И что она уехала из-за этого. Я предпочитаю знать, что если мой отец подверг всех опасности... он сделал это, чтобы вернуть ее, чтобы мы снова были вместе и счастливы. Поэтому он не в силах был меня видеть. Не потому что больше не любил меня или злился на меня, но потому что был в отчаянии. Потому что чувствовал себя виноватым.

Черный Кот немного отстраняется. Его глаза полны слез, он говорит невнятно, и всё же он улыбается. Бесконечно нежной и горькой улыбкой.

— Они любили меня. Они любили друг друга, и они всем пожертвовали ради нашей семьи. Надеюсь, по крайней мере это я буду помнить. Теперь мне осталось лишь идти вперед… Попытаться воссоздать себя… Без отца это будет сложно. Но мы с тобой по-прежнему будем в одном классе. Так что, кто знает, возможно, мы сможем начать всё заново? Возможно, на этот раз будет по-другому?

У него слабый умоляющий голос, а взгляд такой прозрачный, такой просящий, что мне не хватает духу ни на что, кроме как улыбнуться и согласиться.

— Да, Котенок, я уверена!

Его улыбка становится шире — благодарная, сияющая, гораздо более, чем все, что Адриан адресовал мне до сих пор. Он украдкой целует меня в лоб и прижимает меня к себе.

— Спасибо, моя Леди. Спасибо, что выслушала, спасибо, что была рядом. Я знаю, даже если я забуду Ледибаг, в конце концов я снова подпаду под твое очарование!

Я утыкаюсь лицом ему в шею, заледеневшая под своим одеялом, и жду, когда он вытрет слезы. Когда мы возобновляем путь, небо начинает светлеть. Черный Кот кажется изможденным и рассеянным, истощившим последние силы, и, однако, его лицо расслабилось, шаги стали легче. Я с трудом за ним поспеваю. Я вцепляюсь в его руку, внутренне терзаясь.

Потому что в глубине души мне хочется кричать. Вопить.

Потому что я не верю, что будет так просто. Даже если допустить, что Тикки и Плагг были правы, даже если Изгнанник сдастся, когда получит наши Камни Чудес… Я не верю, нет!

Отец Адриана мертв. Возможно, лишь вопрос времени, когда обнаружится, что Габриэль Агрест был Бражником. Что тогда будет думать Адриан? Каким взглядом посмотрит на семейное прошлое? Что сделают люди перед таким скандалом? И Плагг, еще вчера мне сказавший…

_«Не дай ему упасть. У этого парнишки есть своя теневая сторона, и он гораздо более хрупкий, чем кажется. С его скелетами в шкафу, думаю, он уже пошел бы ко дну, если бы не встретил нас»._

Адриан убежден, что может начать заново, что у этой трагедии есть смысл и что это поможет ему идти дальше. На самом деле у него уже нет выбора… Но если он забудет хотя бы часть этой истории? Что произойдет? Что будет с ним?

А со мной? Как только исчезнет Ледибаг, сумеет ли Маринетт принять вызов? Смогу ли я помочь Адриану, поддержать его, когда он будет в этом нуждаться больше всего? Я, ни разу не сумевшая сказать ему ни слова, не заикнувшись? Я, ни разу не сумевшая увидеть всё то, что терзало его?

Плагг шепчет снова и снова…

_«Как бы он ни верил в это, он не неуязвим»._

Нет, Адриан не неуязвим. Без Плагга, без Черного Кота, он лишь человек.

И я тоже, я не неуязвима…

_…правда?_

За поворотом улицы моя тревога возрастает: виден Лувр, заключенный под золотым куполом. Как я и просила власти, в окрестностях ни малейшего признака жизни.

Черный Кот тихо выдыхает:

— Пошли?

Я нервно киваю. Мы проходим защитный купол, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления. Поскольку двери Восточного фасада Лувра прочно закрыты, мы в несколько прыжков взбираемся по каменным стойкам Колоннады. По крышам идем вдоль Квадратного двора, заваленного обломками и остатками военных машин и вертолетов — следы последнего столкновения перед сигналом к отступлению.

Теперь у наших ног расстилается двор Наполеона — самый обширный. В его центре Пирамида Лувра потеряла свою застекленную крышу. Один из склонов, похоже, пробит взрывом, ее металлические стойки обуглены и словно покорежены рукой нечеловеческой силы. Из глубин подземного вестибюля к небу медленно поднимается серый густой дым, который, впрочем, начинает рассеиваться.

Заря приближается.

— Он внизу, да?

— Вероятно…

Местность кажется спокойной и пустынной, но в воздухе витает странное напряжение. Мы собираемся спрыгнуть во двор внизу, когда раздается знакомый звоночек. Обменявшись встревоженным взглядом, мы достаем оружие: кто-то пытается связаться с нами по коммуникатору. Вместе мы принимаем вызов. И грохочет хорошо знакомый голос, и исходит он, как из наших коммуникаторов, так и из дыры в пирамиде вдалеке.

_— Ближе не подходите, Носители, иначе этот город заплатит за вас. Снимите трансформацию. И откажитесь._

Желудок буквально переворачивается — _это конец_. Черный Кот бросает на меня взгляд — он хочет, чтобы это выглядело как поддержка, но он бледен: он тоже боится. Он подносит левую руку к Кольцу.

_…Нет._

— Подожди, Черный Кот.

Он тут же застывает.

— Что?

Я глубоко вдыхаю.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Всегда, моя Леди, — немедленно отвечает он, став немного более безмятежным.

Молчаливая и невозмутимая, я встаю перед ним. Снимаю с себя одеяло и накидываю ему на плечи, после чего встаю на цыпочки, чтобы мягко натянуть одеяло ему на голову. Я натянуто улыбаюсь, борясь с его кошачьими ушами. Он не сопротивляется, заинтригованный.

Потом я снова встаю на цыпочки и целую его в щеку. Удивленный, он застывает — как и предвиделось. Я немного сильнее запахиваю одеяло и шепчу на ухо:

— Чтобы ни случилось… Пожалуйста, не забывай меня.

— Моя… Леди?

Я резко вдыхаю. А потом беру его за плечи и делаю ему подножку. Он падает назад всем весом, слишком удивленный, чтобы предупредить движение, слишком скованный одеялом, чтобы смягчить падение. Вскрикнув от боли, он падает на спину. Я тут же хватаю его за руку, которая бестолково бьет воздух, и снимаю Кольцо.

— Мар… Ледибаг?!

Его костюм исчезает в последовательности черных вспышек. Сжав Кольцо в ладони, я разворачиваюсь на сто восемьдесят градусов и прыгаю с крыши.

**— ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Я ловко приземляюсь во дворе.

— Снять трансформацию!

Мой костюм исчезает в сияющей вспышке. Я тут же срываюсь в бег к Пирамиде, откуда угрожающе вырывается по-прежнему непрозрачный дым. Надо мной раздаются крики Адриана, перекрываемые проклятиями Плагга.

— Ледибаг, постой!

— Это что еще за шутки? Что происходит, пацан?

Тикки позади меня вскрикивает — не удивленно, но радостно:

**— Плагг, иди сюда!**

Я мчусь во весь дух. Я снимаю Серьги и соединяю их с Кольцом. Теперь от Пирамиды исходит пугающий красноватый свет. Живот скручивает.

— **Тикки!** — кричу я.

На периферии моего поля зрения возникают две молнии — розовая и черная.

— Мы здесь, Маринетт, — щебечет Тикки с улыбкой в голосе. — Следуй своему инстинкту, всё будет хорошо!

Пирамида изрыгает поток пламени, словно извергающийся вулкан.

 **— Ледибаг!** — кричит вдалеке Адриан.

Я еще ускоряюсь, сердце бешено колотится. Нет, я еще не всё испробовала. Да, я еще могу кое-что сделать.

Я опускаю веки, сжимаю наши Камни Чудес.

И решительно кричу:

**— Тикки, Плагг! ТРАНСФОРМИРУЙТЕ МЕНЯ!**

****


	21. Глава 20. Среди Звезд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> БКЧ начинает свой последний большой вираж.  
> Вы крепко держитесь?  
> Поехали…

[Audiomachine - When It All Falls Down (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/8uB-e9qzUjE)

_…надежда, в конце концов, возвращается ко мне — горячая, навязчивая. Из-за истории о «Носителе Света» и «Носителе Тени»…_

_…Особенные Камни Чудес: Серьги Зенита, Кольцо Надира. В которых живут квами Звезд, гораздо более могущественные, чем Нууру и Дуусу, которые являются лишь простыми «Армиллярами». Объединившись эти Звезды могли осуществить невозможное…_

_Если бы Звезды были в моей власти… Могли бы они вернуть мою Эмили?_

_— Хозяин, вы не понимаете! Получить два Камня Чудес Звезд — лишь начало. Чтобы исполнить ваше желание, понадобится заплатить равнозначную цену!_

_— Нууру, я принял решение. Мой сын прекрасно справляется без меня, но ему нужна мать. У меня только одно желание: вернуть ей потерянную память. И если, чтобы вернуть ее, я должен забыть, что ж…_

_…да будет так._

— Ледибаг! Маринетт!

Вцепившись в край крыши Лувра, я с тревогой обвожу взглядом двор Наполеона, пирамиду с разбитым стеклом и раскаленным добела металлом, вихри дыма и пламени, которые вырываются из подземного вестибюля, понемногу заполняют весь центр площади.

И на полпути к ней сферу света.

Сияющую ослепительную сферу, которая плывет там, где всего несколько секунд назад находилась Маринетт. Она то расширяется, то сжимается, словно пульсируя в ритме гигантского супермощного сердца: каждый удар сотрясает Лувр, каждая пульсация отдается у меня до самых внутренностей. В ушах до сих пор звенит после ее крика.

**_«Тикки, Плагг, трансформируйте меня!»_ **

Объединить Камни Чудес Ледибаг и Черного Кота. Почему я не подумал об этом раньше? А ведь это было целью моего отца, причиной, по которой он стал Бражником! Чтобы призвать безграничную силу и выполнить желание! Но взамен на что?

…И теперь она идет на этот риск! Имеет ли она хотя бы представление, чего ей это может стоить?

_«Что бы ни случилось… Пожалуйста, не забывай меня»._

Я с трудом сглатываю, в горле пересохло. Я помню, моя Леди. Я помню всегда. Но ты, прошу тебя, будь осторожна!

_Умоляю тебя!_

Черный дым, который вырывается из подвального этажа под Пирамидой, не перестает сгущаться, испещренный красными вспышками и пламенем. Он тянется к небу многочисленными бесплотными, туманными и угрожающими щупальцами, будто готовые наброситься гигантские змеи. Затем они собираются перед обугленным зданием и сжимаются, пока не появляется знакомая фигура.

Изгнанник. Даже на таком расстоянии я различаю две белые искры, которые у него вместо радужек, расплавленные золотые прожилки, которые пробегают по его черному как гранит телу. Когда он начинает говорить, его голос дрожит от с трудом сдерживаемой кипящей ярости:

— Как? Как ты смеешь!

Белая сфера молча пульсирует с регулярными интервалами. Изгнанник клокочет всё больше.

— Я оставил вам шанс. Я дал вам возможность отказаться от Камней Чудес с достоинством и уважением к вашим квами. Так как ты смеешь сопротивляться мне! Хранитель дает и Хранитель забирает — таковы правила вот уже пятьсот лет! Сдавайся, Носительница!

Его крик снова остается без ответа. Дым будто потрескивает, словно выбившийся из сил. Изгнанник поднимает кулак в направлении сферы.

**— Довольно!**

Вылетает огненная стрела — гудящая, ослепительная. С ужасающим треском разбитого стекла она ударяет в сферу, придавив ее к южному крылу. Шар света исчезает в беспорядочном дожде камней и черепицы, когда фасад и нависающая крыша обрушиваются от удара, точно карточный домик.

**— Ледибаг!**

Я, покачнувшись, встаю и бегу по крышам, чтобы добраться до точки попадания. Я проклинаю свою медлительность, пыль уже оседает и показывается южное крыло Лувра — дымящееся, буквально вскрытое. Пламя пожирает открывшиеся краски и полотна. Крыша вот-вот обвалится еще больше.

Но белой сферы больше не видно. Никакого движения под обломками. Ничего.

**— ЛЕДИБАГ!**

Я приближаюсь к краю пострадавшей крыши. Черепица и куски остова обваливаются под моим весом, и я вынужден отступить. Я с ужасом осматриваю раздробленное по всем этажам здание, превращенное в груду камней, дерева и цемента, которую постепенно охватывает огонь. Больше ничего.

**— ЛЕДИ…**

Свист, удар. Взрыв. Ударной волной меня отбрасывает назад. Оглушенный, я качусь по крыше и едва успеваю собраться, чтобы не рухнуть в пустоту.

Новый удар. Потом другой, еще сильнее. Вцепившись в еще уцелевшую черепицу, с шумом в ушах, я чувствую, как здание дрожит от каждого удара, жар становится адским. Краем глаза я вижу, как новые стрелы летят прямо ко мне, ощущаю, как они врезаются в фасад, методично разрушают здание насквозь.

Быстро, слишком быстро держащая меня крыша прогибается, потом остов с жуткой протяжной вибрацией обрушивается. Черепица скатывается в пропасть, и я с ужасом чувствую, что тоже соскальзываю. Я пытаюсь удержаться на крыше, но каждое движение ускоряет падение. Я рефлекторно закрываю глаза и считаю секунды до следующей стрелы, после которой окончательно упаду.

Но ничего не происходит.

Еще оглушенный, я медленно открываю глаза. В моем направлении летит стела, я испуганно сжимаюсь. В нескольких метрах от меня она прямо на лету взрывается в снопе пламени. Несколько других постигает та же участь, словно их резко останавливает молочно-белая стена — едва видимая, если не считать любопытные руны, которые на секунду вспыхивают при каждом новом ударе.

_Щит, как у Вайзза. Как у Изгнанника!_

Дезориентированный, задыхающийся, я рискую посмотреть вниз. Я на краю по-прежнему зияющей дыры, окруженной обуглившимся паркетом и дымящимся остовом. На земле, двадцатью метрами ниже, на меня молча смотрит черная фигура с красными прожилками. Сердце подпрыгивает в груди — Изгнанник?!

Беспорядочными движениями я пытаюсь подняться обратно по крыше, но раскаленный и слишком хрупкий остов осыпается под моим весом. Горячие черепицы соскальзывают одна за другой по мере того, как я хватаюсь за них. Ноги болтаются в пустоте в поисках опоры. Безрезультатно.

 _Проклятье… Проклятье!_ _**Нет!** _

Тогда что-то — едва более плотное, чем дым — касается моей спины, и я вскрикиваю от ужаса. Я соскальзываю. Желудок выкручивает от страха…

…но свободное падение длится недолго — не больше полсекунды. Я уже ощущаю опору под ногами, ноги подкашиваются от головокружения, и я падаю навзничь на что-то, дико напоминающее одеяло или гамак. Распахнув глаза, я чувствую, как оно сжимается у меня на талии и спине — обволакивающее, успокаивающее. Я скорее планирую, чем падаю, к земле, а потом вуаль исчезает так же быстро, как появилась, и я приземляюсь на холмик еще теплых обломков. С невольной дрожью я с трудом поднимаю голову и прищуриваюсь, еще ослепленный огненными стрелами, которые продолжают взрываться в нескольких метрах отсюда, приглушенные и едва теплые, безобидные.

Я встречаю ярко-синий взгляд — знакомый — и недоверчиво застываю. Черная фигура по-прежнему здесь. Она молча разглядывает меня, но это не Изгнанник. И вдруг я понимаю. Я понимаю, почему наш враг принял такой облик, одновременно похожий, но будто поношенный, испорченный. _Извращенный_.

Мастер Фу уже видел своими глазами высшую форму Камней Чудес. Он использовал это воспоминание, чтобы символизировать поиск силы, но также чтобы кристаллизовать боль и гнев, которые он испытывал из-за своего бремени.

 _Она_ смотрит на меня, не говоря ни слова, без выражения. Не выше и не старше Маринетт, ее тело и волосы черные и странно гладкие, едва заметно блестящие, словно высеченные из отполированного и покрытого лаком эбенового дерева. По коже бегают сотни красных прожилок, которые словно пульсируют энергией и ритмом ее сердцебиения — медленно, спокойно.

_Черное дерево и рубиновые инкрустации. Как Шкатулка!_

Как и Изгнанник, она одета в простую тунику, но в ее случае невредимую и незапятнанную. Несколько длинных белых шарфов вытекают из ее спины, и по тому, как они лениво колыхаются в воздухе и по земле, словно живущие собственной жизнью, я понимаю, что это они замедлили мое падение.

На ее тонком лице, застывшем словно маска, странные щели под глазами ярко-синего цвета, настолько светящегося и насыщенного, что это приводит в замешательство. Хотя у них нет ни зрачков, ни радужки, я чувствую, что они задумчиво смотрят на меня.

— Моя… Леди?

Я еще оглушен взрывом и едва слышу собственный голос, далекий, хриплый и нерешительный. Поначалу видение не двигается. По щиту щелкает стрела, ослепительнее других, и вдруг две щели под синими глазами вздрагивают, будто готовясь раскрыться. Меня пробирает неприятная дрожь. Что они скрывают?

— Маринетт?

Вместо ответа одна из вуалей вытягивается и оборачивается вокруг моей талии: полупрозрачная и почти холодная. Замерев, я позволяю ей аккуратно поднять меня и поставить в добрых пятнадцати метрах позади — там, где паркет и стены Лувра еще почти невредимы. Вуаль заставляет меня развернуться и толкает к прилегающему коридору, погруженному в полумрак.

Раздается странный голос — не позади меня и даже не из вуали: он шепчет где-то _во мне_ :

_«Иди. Мы займемся остальным»._

Голос… или скорее несколько голосов, которые шепчут в унисон. Знакомые голоса. Один из которых доминирует над остальными. Я, не задумываясь, бормочу:

— Т… Тикки?

Я поворачиваюсь к ней, терзаемый вопросами. Видение мягко моргает, и на короткое мгновение ее синие глаза без радужки будто блестят. Она протягивает ко мне руки ладонями вверх, и я чувствую себя обязанным сделать то же самое. Я вздрагиваю, обнаружив, что моя кожа изранена, одежда обгорела — я даже не замечал, насколько кипящей была черепица. Я, наконец, ощущаю ожоги и подавляю страдальческое шипение.

Вуаль касается меня, по-прежнему невероятно свежая, почти сверхъестественно нежная. Я вздрагиваю. По мне проходит любопытная энергия, близкая к энергии Чудесного Исцеления, и раны тут же закрываются, ощущение ожога исчезает. Снова подняв растерянный взгляд, я вижу, как застывшие губы видения изгибаются в легкой улыбке.

Стрела врезается в щит — судя по ослепляющей вспышке, массивнее других. Видение дергается. Вуаль отступает — так быстро, что раздается нервный хлопок, а потом она и остальные вдруг разворачиваются вокруг своей хозяйки. Их пять штук, и он колыхаются уже не лениво, но с почти осязаемым напряжением, будто кобра на изготовке.

Синие глаза закрываются, и тут же раздвигаются две щели, открывая изумрудно-зеленые глаза, тоже без зрачков и радужки. Она снова заговаривает, но смесь голосов, звучащих во мне, более резкая, почти ворчащая, с господствующим очень знакомым голосом:

_«Беги, пацан. Будет хуже»._

— Плагг!

Видение напрягает мышцы, а потом устремляется прочь. С колотящимся сердцем я бегу до ближайшего доступного окна. В разбитое окно я вижу, как молочно-белая сфера — сверкающая, но крошечная — мчится к Пирамиде. Изгнанник, укрывшийся в вихрях тумана, тут же контратакует, но ни одна стрела не останавливает сферу. Когда снаряды, наконец, прекращаются, шар света исчезает, и вновь появляется маленькая фигурка. Одна за другой вуали выпрямляются и растут, будто крылья, готовые к полету.

И тогда голоса восклицают — на этот раз реальные, поскольку раздаются по всему двору:

**— МЫ ОТКАЗЫВАЕМСЯ!**

Я слышу Тикки и ее ясный, пронзительный, громовой голос. Я слышу Плагга и его хриплый, шипящий от ярости тембр. Но особенно я, наконец, слышу ее — гордую, решительную, как никогда. _Ее_ , как в первый день, когда, взгромоздившись на Эйфелеву башню, она бросала вызов Бражнику и клялась найти его, чего бы то ни стоило.

 ** _Моя_** **_Леди_** ** _!_**

— Мы отказываемся признавать вас Хранителем! Мы отказываемся сдаваться! Вы не справились со своей задачей, вы больше недостойны распоряжаться Камнями Чудес!

— Стерва! Со мной Армилляры, они ВСЕ выбрали меня!

Изгнанник взрывается яростью. Парадоксальным образом, туман сосредотачивается на нем. Его угольная фигура исчезает, и вихри пламени и дыма постепенно уплотняются, пока не создают нечто… _гигантское_ , даже больше Пирамиды, которую оно сжимает толстыми кольцами, как у рептилии, черными с золотыми прожилками. На его вершине, которая понемногу становится тоньше и вытягивается, точно поднимающая голову змея, начинают пламенеть два громадных глаза. Открывается глотка, обрамленная угольными клыками и лавой.

— Как ты смеешь использовать силу двух Звезд, чтобы сместить меня — меня! Я твой Хранитель, единственный блюститель Камней Чудес вот уже сто восемьдесят пять лет!

Я ошарашенно вцепляюсь в окно. Чудовище из огня и дыма не прекращает уплотняться перед моей напарницей. Она едва достигает размера его полыхающих глаз. Однако кричит еще громче:

**— Тем более! Мы требуем, чтобы вы уступили свое место, как должны были сделать уже давно! Сдавайтесь, Изгнанник!**

Она шепчет что-то, чего я не понимаю, и вдруг вновь появляется молочно-белый щит, раскидывается на всю Пирамиду.

 **— ПОПРОБУЙ ПОБЕДИТЬ МЕНЯ, НОСИТЕЛЬНИЦА! ТЕБЕ ЕЩЕ НАДО ЗАПЛАТИТЬ ЦЕНУ!** — ревет Изгнанник.

Белый щит насильно поглощает его. Сквозь полупрозрачный свод я различаю, как он бросается вперед, изрыгая поток пламени, и как маленькая крылатая фигура устремляется ему навстречу.

Десятки вспышек. Замогильный вой. Земля дрожит, как никогда. Остов надо мной стонет под собственным весом, медленно пожираемый пожаром. Я неохотно покидаю окно и скрываюсь в коридор.

Я хорошо знаю эту часть Лувра, поскольку был здесь с классом и даже снимался здесь в рекламной фотосессии. Почти без колебаний я несусь по мраморным вестибюлям и выставочным залам. И пораженно понимаю, что не все они пусты.

— Что…

Я в ужасе застываю. Я знал, что Лувр с его подземными коридорами и фундаментами входил в число самых надежных общественных убежищ в случае акумы четвертого уровня. Я думал, он был полностью эвакуирован в течение ночи — задолго до того, как сюда отступил Изгнанник. Я ошибался.

В свете прожекторов и электроагрегатов вестибюль черен от людей. Полицейские и несколько военных офицеров, но в основном — школьники, семьи, туристы, вероятно, попавшие в западню с вечера.

Не поэтому ли Изгнанник окопался здесь? Чтобы выполнить свою угрозу, если мы не сдадимся?

Я встряхиваю головой — не время для подобных вопросов! С комом в горле я окликаю первого охранника, которого нахожу.

— Южное крыло в огне! Надо уходить — быстро!

Уже сильно бледный мужчина белеет еще больше. Люди вокруг нас начинают обеспокоенно вставать.

— Но куда? Щит Изгнанника по-прежнему активен! Невозможно ускользнуть!

Я тихо ругаюсь. Совсем забыл! Мы с Ледибаг без проблем проникли сквозь золотой щит Изгнанника, наверняка потому что были приглашены. Но сейчас?

Люди смотрят на меня с надеждой.

— Ледибаг и Черный Кот сейчас сражаются с Изгнанником возле Пирамиды, — бормочу я. — Они наверняка заставят его дезактивировать щит. Мы должны быть готовы воспользоваться возможностью, как только она представится!

Словно подчеркивая мои слова, земля снова дрожит, сильнее, чем когда-либо. Ужасающий грохот доносится из угла коридора — наверняка очередная стрела пробила стену.

— Надо добраться до Квадратного двора — там будет безопаснее, чем здесь!

Вся стена справа от меня идет трещинами, и несколько еще лежавших гражданских вскакивают на ноги. По толпе пробегает напряженная паника, и присутствующим полицейским и охранникам с трудом удается успокоить умы и организовать спокойную эвакуацию из зала.

Еще один приглушенный взрыв доносится с крыши. С нервами на пределе я обгоняю толпу и бегу по коридорам. Самые быстрые следуют за мной по пятам.

Надо добраться до Павильона Сюлли. Оттуда, повернувшись спиной к Пирамиде, мы сможем пересечь Квадратный двор на восток, потом пройти через Ворота Колоннады и выйти на улицу…

От нового взрыва с потолка осыпается пыль. Я едва успеваю увернуться от нескольких обломков гипса и дерева. Сопротивляюсь искушению броситься к первому попавшемуся окну слева, чтобы посмотреть на Пирамиду.

_Она справится. Должна!_

Павильон Сюлли открыт всем ветрам, наверняка после контратаки армии. Тяжело дыша, я проверяю, точно ли есть доступная дорога через Квадратный двор. Площадь по-прежнему завалена обломками предыдущего сражения с Изгнанником, но можно пробраться до Колоннады и ее выхода. Подняв глаза к бледнеющему небу, я замечаю, что золотой щит Изгнанника дрожит в ритме далеких взрывов. Я напряженно улыбаюсь.

_Продолжай, моя Леди… Продолжай!_

Гражданские бегут — многочисленнее, чем я думал, — их движение кое-как регулируют полицейские и охранники, направляя их к Колоннаде, выходящей на улицу. Толпа, наконец, начинает редеть, когда мое внимание привлекает знакомое лицо. Мужчина удивленно окликает меня:

— Адриан? Адриан Агрест?

Я улыбаюсь, узнав отца Альи, но мой энтузиазм быстро пропадает при виде плотной импровизированной повязки, которая закрывает ему один глаз.

— Месье Сезер! Вы ранены?!

Он отмахивается:

— Похоже, наследство моих подвигов в качестве Анимена. Я прочесывал развалины с бригадой с собаками в поисках раненых, когда акума оставила меня. Я едва выбрался. Но ничего серьезного по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть.

Он с обеспокоенным видом берет меня за плечи:

— Ты один? У тебя есть новости об Алье?

— Я не был среди акуманизированных, месье. Мне жаль…

Он хмуро кивает и хлопает меня по плечу, на лбу проступают морщины. Павильон вдруг начинает дрожать на фундаменте. Еще нетронутые окна взрываются, створки тяжелых дверей распахиваются, будто бы ничего не весят. Горячий порыв ветра бросает нас плашмя на землю, мы закрываем головы руками, когда на нас сыпется дождь из гипсовой пыли. Ошеломленный, я изгибаюсь, чтобы бросить взгляд на запад.

Двор Наполеона окружен пламенем. Пирамида по-прежнему в плену молочно-белого купола. Но она опасно качается, а потом с потусторонним гулом оседает. И в конце концов исчезает, словно ее утянуло на нижний этаж.

 ** _Моя_** **_Леди_** ** _!_**

Белый щит держится — знак, что она в порядке. Но я всё равно цепенею от ужаса. Отец Альи без церемоний поднимает меня.

— Довольно валяться, мой мальчик. Пошли!

Он тащит меня за последними гражданскими к Западным воротам и Квадратному двору, напротив Пирамиды. Но я останавливаюсь, застыв как статуя. Он встревоженно оборачивается ко мне.

— Адриан! Двигайся, малыш!

Я сжимаю кулаки. Я бессилен, я уже чуть глупо не умер на крыше. Мне остается лишь довериться Ледибаг и найти убежище. И именно об этом она меня просила.

Но…

 _«Мы дуэт, Черный Кот!_ _**КОМАНДА** _ _!»_

_…О, да чтоб это всё!_

Я следую за отцом Альи, но только чтобы схватить карманный фонарик с его ремня.

— Мне еще надо кое-что сделать. Идите, я найду вас снаружи!

И не дожидаясь ответа, я срываюсь с места и возвращаюсь обратно. Отису Сезеру не удается поймать меня. В следующих залах благодаря полумраку я без труда избегаю последних полицейских и охранников, которые проверяют, чтобы не остался ни один раненый.

Наконец, оставшись один, я осматриваю двор Наполеона, испещренный трещинами и обломками. Щит по-прежнему здесь, нависает над зияющей дырой, которая осталась от Пирамиды. В трансформации мне было бы легко прыгнуть в эту бездну и, приземлившись на ноги, принять участие в сражении. Но гражданским… Я не смогу добраться до нее таким путем, даже если бы щит чудесным образом пропустил меня!

Я подхожу к одному из планов, вывешенных на стене, и лихорадочно изучаю его при свете фонаря. Пирамида находилась над главным входом в Лувр. Подземные переходы, прорытые под двором Наполеона, соединяют его с остальным музеем. Я всегда могу попробовать пойти одним из них в надежде, что они не перекрыты обвалом…

Замогильный вой заставляет меня вздрогнуть — Изгнанник. Белый щит снаружи уплотняется, однако у меня плохое предчувствие.

Я бросаю на план последний взгляд, устремляюсь к одной из лестниц и погружаюсь в темноту.

**_День -?_ **

_Конец дня. Спокойная комната. Чашка дымящегося бодрящего чая._

_— Есть кое-что, о чем вы никогда не говорили мне, Мастер._

_Знакомый голос. Легкий акцент…_

_— Что ты хочешь знать?_

_— Что произойдет, если кто-то получит кольцо Черного Кота и серьги Ледибаг?_

_— Тогда Носитель смог бы использовать их одновременно и с помощью специального заклинания получил бы высшую силу! Ту, что изменяет реальность._

_— Существует высшая сила… которая «меняет реальность»? В чем она состоит, Мастер?_

_— Что ж, говоря простым языком, она позволяет Носителю исполнить желание._

_— Вау, это потрясающе! Но почему не воспользоваться этим? Можно было бы совершить великие дела. Например, положить конец войнам, искоренить бедность, победить Бражника!_

_— Вселенная должна всегда сохранять равновесие. На каждое действие существует противодействие. У каждого желания есть цена…_

_Ступор._

_— Об этом я не подумала._

_— Поэтому Ледибаг и Черный Кот не должны никогда потерять свои украшения. Потому что на кону Равновесие вселенной._

_Покорность судьбе. Решимость._

_— Я никому никогда не позволю наложить руку на Камни Чудес! Особенно Бражнику. Обещаю._

_День -?_

_День 0_

****

**_«Тикки, Плагг! Трансформируйте меня!»_ **

**__ **

[«Metamorphose» – Michael Frankenbergen (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/EmkqJ8PL0KM)

**_Час -1_ **

Камни Чудес вибрируют в моих ладонях. Горячие, почти нестерпимо. Я зажмуриваюсь, однако их свет продолжает ослеплять меня.

Появившаяся словно из ниоткуда колоссальная энергия взрывается и вытекает меж моих пальцев. Смешанное присутствие Плагга и Тикки. Отмеченное отпечатком Камня Чудес Ледибаг и отпечатком…

_…Черного Кота._

Как если бы он был здесь, рядом со мной, одновременно такой же и другой — бесстрастный. В горле встает ком. Где-то у моего уха дрожащим шепотом произносит Тикки:

_«Всё хорошо, моя Ледибаг»._

Плагг угрюмо бормочет:

_«Сосредоточься, Носительница»._

Я пытаюсь. Но ощущение, то как будто борешься со сном… то как будто бьешься в сердце бушующего океана. Этому нельзя сопротивляться, нельзя контролировать. Изматывает, пьянит, пугает, поднимает. Вгоняет в трепет.

_«Сосредоточься!»_

Чем больше я сопротивляюсь, тем становится труднее. Чем сильнее давление, тем мне тяжелее дышать, тем быстрее колотится сердце. Мне страшно! Тогда я сдаюсь, я хочу ускользнуть. Но сила поднимается, неумолимая. На меня, во мне. Она поглощает меня целиком. Холод, тепло. Мягкость, боль. Такая могущественная и такая изменчивая, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Не в силах справиться с таким количеством противоречивой информации, мое тело немеет. Как если бы оно исчезало.

Меня накрывает волна. Моя душа тонет, мысли угасают.

Всё становится спокойным.

Свет. Тьма.

Небытие. Нет больше материи.

Всё. Всё становится единым.

Жизнь. Смерть. Сон. Пробуждение.

Бесконечное возобновление.

И вдруг из небытия появляются голоса. Сотни. Голоса мужчин, голоса женщин. Голоса взрослых, голоса детей. Языки и слова, и крики, которые я не узнаю, однако понимаю. Тысячи эмоций, которые отдаются эхом глубоко внутри меня.

_Люди, как…_

И слово — формула, — которое воссоздается и повторяется неустанно, сквозь пространство и время. Формула, произносимая то со страхом, то с надеждой, то с гневом, то с грустью…

 **_Тикки_ ** **_…_ **

****

**_Плагг_ ** **_!_ **

****

**_Трансформируйте_** **_меня_** ** _!_**

Люди, похожие на нас.

_Люди, как мы!_

Редки те, кого еще помнят в моем мире, большинство мне неизвестны. У них больше нет тела, нет настоящего существования. И однако я чувствую их, прямо здесь, в сердце Камней Чудес. Всегда молчаливые, но реальные. Наконец, доступные, наконец, ощутимые.

Поток образов, воспоминаний. Тысячи лиц, историй, жизней. Я открываю их одно за другим, день за днем, начиная с их первой трансформации до самого последнего соприкосновения с Тикки или Плаггом.

Я узнаю, что они были гораздо раньше нас. Гораздо раньше Мастера Фу, гораздо раньше Хранителей, какими мне их описывали. Гораздо раньше даже Шкатулки, которая однажды была создана, объединив их всех, чтобы защитить и чтобы лучше контролировать, подчинить их мощь.

Проходили целые века и тысячелетия, когда Звезды и Армилляры были рассеяны по миру. Эпохи, когда становление Носителем могло произойти по чистой случайности, быть выигранным в сражении или хитростью, или же передаться как семейное наследие, от родителя к ребенку.

Темные века, когда то, что ты Носитель, должно было любой ценой оставаться тайной под страхом навлечь репрессии или возбудить алчность.

Светлые или бурные эпохи, когда Носители открыто объявляли о себе, считаясь демонами или ангелами, героями войны или святыми заступниками, иногда даже богами в основе целого культа, общества или нации.

Эпохи, когда Носители объединялись, и эпохи, когда Носители сражались друг с другом.

Носители Звезд. Все. Они все здесь! В моих ладонях. Словно они составляют единое целое с основой Камней Чудес.

И все они отличаются от нас — от меня, от моего Черного Кота. У них были свои собственные жизни, цели и смерти. Однако есть незыблемые вещи, которые всех нас сближают.

Одинаковое восхищение Тикки и Плаггом. И часто одинаковая привязанность к своей противоположности.

Наконец, они осознают мое присутствие, крошечное и одинокое перед ними — без числа и возраста. После некоторого молчания я чувствую, что они узнают меня и принимают, как одну из них. Они принимают меня с распростертыми объятиями. У меня слезы наворачиваются на глаза.

Их память ждет, словно гигантская фреска, которая не сразу открывает мелкие детали и мельчайшие тайны. Словно созвездие, которое только и ждет исследования.

Я без сожалений погружаюсь туда.

**_?_ **

Небо глубокого синего цвета. Палящее солнце. Посреди пустыни, словно алмаз в дюнах, снова стоит мой город с побеленными известкой стенами — нетронутый, блистательный. Несмотря на жару, улицы понемногу заполняет мой ликующий народ. Я прикладываю ладонь к глазам и сдерживаю слезы благодарности: всё вернулось на место. Тикки не солгала!

— И что теперь?

Шепот позади меня. Знакомое лицо, лукавые зеленые глаза, замаскированные черным гримом. Его матовая, как у меня кожа, покрыта татуировками из хны.

Мой писарь встает на одно колено, и, несмотря на полумрак, его доспехи блестят, облекая в черное его голени и предплечья. Он протягивает мне свой хопеш(1), обнаженное лезвие лежит на ладонях, повернутых к небу в знак верности. Но тонкая улыбка остается насмешливой, глаза полны дерзости.

Мы не принадлежим к одному социальному классу, к одному миру. Но под маской мы напарники и равны. Равны… и дополняем друг друга. Первая битва прекрасно нам это показала. Мы этого не забудем.

— Каковы будут твои приказания… моя Богиня? — мурлычет он.

Захватчики гиксосы(2) вернутся. Их еще остается победить. Но я тоже улыбаюсь, вне себя от радости. В моей ладони Коробочка Божьей Коровки готова устремиться на крыши. До свободы рукой подать.

Отныне у нас есть средства, чтобы нанести ответный удар, чтобы победить.

**_1779_ **

Рисовые поля насколько хватает глаз.

Нелегкая жизнь в ритме посевов, обработки полей, сбора урожая. Жизнь, наполненная тяжелым трудом, в смене ненастий и времен года. Простая жизнь, предсказуемая. Я здесь на своем месте.

Но далеко свирепствует война, и однажды она может ударить и по моей дорогой долине. Этот проезжий Хранитель выбрал меня, чтобы устранить ее. Что он мог разглядеть во мне? Я никто.

Неважно. Я должна всё оставить.

— Всё будет хорошо… Ты рождена для великих дел, Bọ Rùa(3), знаешь?

Квами рядом с моим сердцем почти извиняется за ту судьбу, которую я не понимаю. В моей сумке ждут несколько Армилляров, еще спящие. Готовые к распределению.

Я обеспокоенно вздыхаю. Я не знаю, из чего будет состоять завтра.

— Да, Тикки. Пошли.

**_1625_ **

Лунная ночь.

Улицы с влажными коварными мостовыми. Крикливое пение и сальный хохот, еще доносящиеся из нескольких трактиров. Набережные и склады заполнены крысами, которые смелеют в сумерках.

Стычка в тени собора Парижской Богоматери.

В темноте отлетает и подпрыгивает кинжал. Я угрожаю своей обезоруженной добыче рапирой и указываю на клинок у него за поясом.

— Бросай. Сражайся честно!

Его зеленые глаза сверкают в тени капюшона. Он хищно улыбается, издает саркастичный смешок. И поднимает руки в перчатках.

— Я жалкий дуэлист. Сдаюсь!

И к моему изумлению, прыгает к ризнице, с ошеломительной легкостью взбирается по стене и беспечно садится на крыше.

— Право убежища?(4) — усмехается он.

— Для этого ты должен был войти в двери собора! Спускайся, вор. Ты должен ответить за свои деяния.

— О? Какая досада. Ну, так поймай меня?

Зеленая вспышка. Одежда под его жалкой накидкой полностью меняется, появляется пристегнутая к спине мандолина. Вокруг него летает насмешливая чернявая зверушка. Я, наконец, понимаю, почему он всё это время ускользает от моего отца и его помощников мушкетеров. Это не акробат из какого-нибудь разбойничьего двора, и не демон-шутник в сопровождении ухмыляющегося гномика, как считают суеверные. Всё гораздо, _гораздо_ проще.

Раскрытый и, однако, наглый, он насмехается надо мной со своей высоты. Посылает мне обольстительную улыбку:

— Скажи-ка, прекрасная простушка. Окрестности в этот час небезопасны, даже с твоей рапирой. Позволишь мне проводить тебя до дома? В обмен на кров и еду, я мог бы рассказать тебе парочку чудесных историй…

Его голос становится бархатным, поза небрежной и отрепетированной. Он двусмысленно подмигивает, и его зверушка радостно хихикает. Ко всему прочему он еще и хам, который считает себя неотразимым! Теперь я лучше понимаю румянец некоторых молоденьких девушек, которых мне случалось опрашивать. Вероятно, он _натурой_ отплатил всем тем, кто захотел его приютить.

Я подавляю раздражение. Я женщина, которая умеет обращаться со шпагой, у меня и так проблемы с тем, чтобы меня воспринимали всерьез. И объединиться с этим грошовым поэтом, который по ночам становится мастером разбоя? Никогда!

— Тикки, что думаешь?

Она выскакивает из моей сумочки и возмущенно щебечет:

— Считаю, они оба нуждаются в хорошем уроке!

Я хихикаю, когда поэт бледнеет и распахивает глаза. Его квами удивленно икает.

**— Пацан, удираем, бы-ы-ы-ыстро!**

Взломщик тут же трансформируется и мчится прочь — с бешеной скоростью. Но недостаточно, чтобы оторваться от меня!

Я в свою очередь трансформируюсь и устремляюсь на крыши. Отсрочка ничего не изменит для этого кошака-жулика. Я теперь знаю, кто он.

И Париж недостаточно велик для нас двоих!

**_1431_ **

Смутное воспоминание, едва намеченное.

Стены тюрьмы.

Послание без ответа.

Процесс по обвинению в ереси был лишь маскарадом. И мой король покинул меня.

Брошенный красно-серебристый щит. Конфискованные доспехи.

Несколько слезинок. Тикки тоже плачет. Она не думала, что зайдет так далеко. И что закончится так плохо. Она сожалеет. Но я — нет.

Я успокаиваю ее. Шепчу, покорно снимая Серьги:

— Раз так надо…

Костер ждет.

**_?_ **

День едва начинается. Саванна уже поет, изобилуя жизнью и тайнами. Поджидая в засаде добычу, распластавшись среди высоких трав, я дрожу от нетерпения, уже трансформированная благодаря Тикки.

Маленькое теплое тело с мяуканьем касается моего колена, и я улыбаюсь. Как подобные ему дикие кошки, он всю ночь бегал по саванне, преследуя грызунов и насекомых. Неужели ему не хватило?

Немного удивленная, я почесываю его крошечную голову, его ухо, когда-то раненое во время драки за территорию. Кольцо блестит на его шее, подвешенное на шнурке, утопленном в серо-коричневой шерсти. Тогда он с зеленой вспышкой активирует Кольцо и благодаря Плаггу мой маленький спутник увеличивается в размерах.

Его теперь массивная фигура снова прижимается ко мне, и, в игривом настроении опрокидывает меня в высокие травы, ворча, кусает мне руку. Я хохочу и отвечаю ударом на удар — ну, то есть я пытаюсь.

Когда он, наконец, позволяет мне перевернуться, он счастливо ворчит, и он настолько большой, что от этого дрожит земля под моими босыми ногами. Нам повезет, если соседнее стадо нас не заметило …

Но ближайшие антилопы выглядят уже более нервными, неистово втягивают воздух. Это едва уловимо, но ветер сменился. Чтобы остаться незаметными, мы вернемся в другой раз.

Смирившись, я встаю. Сжав клок его густой черной шерсти, я взбираюсь ему на спину. Он сначала вытягивает лапы, потом спину, и долго мощно зевает, отчего стада вокруг окончательно пугаются. Я раздосадовано ворчу, и он отвечает мне ленивым — насмешливым? — вздохом, от которого гудят его бока.

Я в свою очередь глубоко вдыхаю. Я насыщаюсь захватывающим видом диких земель, которые я так люблю. Наши земли, земли наших предков. Те, которые питают нас на протяжении тысячи поколений, и те, которые нам надо защищать для еще тысячи будущих.

Он скребет землю когтями, дрожа от предвкушения. Я крепче вцепляюсь в его черную гриву. В данный момент мы, Носители, должны кормить племя.

Встает солнце. Охота может начинаться.

**_1944_ **

— Думаешь, они получили наше сообщение?

— Я уверен в этом, Леа. Все дружественные радиостанции кантона должны были нас поймать. Они передадут информацию собственными средствами.

_«Союзники высаживаются через месяц. Продолжайте борьбу, но не пытайтесь совершать отчаянные поступки. Надежда в пути»._

Мы _отказываемся_. Квами исчезают, заснув. Педро протягивает мне пустую табакерку, и я кладу в нее свое Кольцо рядом с его Серьгами. Он неохотно закрывает коробочку, а потом опускает под половицу. Пододвигает на нее старый буфет и уничтожает все оставшиеся в пыли следы. Когда он выпрямляется, морщась из-за ран, его черные глаза полны слез. Я тоже всхлипываю.

Мы теперь совсем одни.

— Педро… Мне страшно.

Вместо ответа он притягивает меня к себе и целует. Я отчаянно обнимаю его, рыдая.

Снаружи нас снова по-немецки окликает угрожающий голос. Оставив оружие, мы выходим, положив руки за голову.

**_2000_ **

Я предаюсь мрачным мыслям на вершине Северной башни. Город внизу кишит, как всегда. Непрекращающийся шум машин, полицейских сирен. Мой сверхчувствительный слух ничего не упускает, даже на таком расстоянии.

Я нервно открываю и закрываю свой коммуникатор. Пушка, висящая на ремне, чувствуется как никогда тяжелой.

— Думаешь, это был правильный выбор?

Она вздыхает. Ее рука в когтистой перчатке ложится на мое плечо.

— Пайпер, единственное, в чем я уверена, что они убили бы меня, если бы ты не вмешалась. Ты спасла меня.

— Но Мастер Фу сказал, что…

— Что он сам придет сражаться на наши улицы. И тогда посмотрим, сохранит ли он свои великие ненасильственные принципы. Все гангстеры назначили цену за наши головы. Иногда другого способа сопротивляться не существует.

— Но Носитель Плагга воплощает Разрушение, а Носитель Тикки — Созидание!

— И Тикки не экипировала бы тебя смертельным оружием, если бы ты не должна была им пользоваться. Забудь об этом, сестренка. Мы возвращаемся.

Она плавно отходит от края. Несколько мгновений спустя я слышу, как она вздыхает и возвращается. Кожаный ремень, который у нее вместо хвоста, щелкает меня по затылку.

— Давай. Шевелись!

Ее хвост возобновляет попытку, и я привычно перехватываю его быстрым жестом. Она издает неодобрительный рык.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, Пайпер.

— А ты недостаточно.

— Возможно. Но мне хотя бы удается спать.

Она высвобождает свой хвост, встает на колени и обнимает меня за плечи. Трется подбородком о мою макушку и позволяет появиться тому мурлыканию, которое только она способна издавать — наверняка талант, связанный с Плаггом. Отлично сработано, я редко могу ему сопротивляться. Я улыбаюсь, понемногу становясь более безмятежной.

На соседней башне несколько гражданских, несмотря на расстояние, заметили нас и пораженно указывают на нас пальцами. Я горько улыбаюсь — ни минутки покоя.

— Ты права, Сэл. Пошли домой.

**_?_ **

Бомбардировки возобновились. Повстанцы покидают улицы. Всеобщее беспорядочное бегство. Скоро никто уже не будет в безопасности.

И когда он собирается выбежать из тупика в поисках какого-нибудь подвала, я хватаю его за руку.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Вокруг нас царит война, мятеж. Хаос во всем своем великолепии. А в его глазах — еще хуже. Бомба взрывается в нескольких улицах отсюда, и мы невольно подпрыгиваем. Я кладу ладони на его щеки и встаю на цыпочки, чтобы поймать его взгляд.

— Ответь! Ты мне доверяешь?

Он с трудом сглатывает, опускает веки, а потом молча кивает. Когда мои ладони скользят до его ушей, по его маске текут слезы, но он не сопротивляется мне. Я снимаю с него Серьги, и появляется молчаливая Тикки. Она уже поняла, что я собираюсь сделать.

Когда я опускаю руки, сжав Серьги в ладонях, он хватает меня за правую руку, нежно целует пальцы. Потом медленно снимает мое Кольцо. Мой костюм исчезает, и я тоже вздрагиваю под ветром, полным пыли и серы. Плагг покорно отлетает, покачиваясь.

Короткое мгновение он колеблется, прежде чем протянуть мне Кольцо. А потом обнимает меня — так крепко, что у меня перехватывает дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя.

Со слезами на глазах я обнимаю его в ответ. Он плачет, прижавшись ко мне. Я в последний раз насыщаюсь его запахом, его теплом. С комом в горле я шепчу:

— Я знаю. Поцелуй за меня детей.

Я отталкиваю его, не в состоянии больше ничего сказать, не в состоянии посмотреть в лицо — иначе я откажусь, это точно. Я убегаю из тупика. Судя по гудению, которое нависает и разрастается, бомбардировщики уже возобновляют попытки.

— Тикки… Плагг?

Тикки молча зависает рядом со мной. Плагг на моем плече шмыгает:

— Мы рядом, девчуля. Мы всегда будем рядом.

Слезы катятся по испачканным пылью щекам. Держа по Камню Чудес в каждой ладони, я шепчу:

— …Трансформируйте меня.

**_?_ **

Ветреный пляж. Море насколько хватает глаз. Вражеские паруса повсюду, до самого горизонта.

Галоп моей кобылы, энергичный и быстрый. Ее копыта, погружающиеся в песок и разбрасывающие его на каждом шагу.

Мой лук за спиной. Мой меч, который хлопает меня по бедру. Мой тугой колчан на плече. Позади меня на полной скорости несется — рокочущая и кричащая — вся моя армия.

Первые триремы(5) начинают причаливать. Они переполнены пехотинцами и наемниками, готовыми к рукопашной. Взбудораженная, я стискиваю зубы. Это сражение обещает быть захватывающим!

С самого большого корабля спрыгивает черная фигура, встает среди волн и бежит к берегу во взлете пены. Я взглядом спрашиваю одобрения Тикки, уцепившейся за мое плечо.

— Это он?

Ее большие синие глаза распахиваются, потом она решительно кивает:

— Да, это он!

— Отлично! Тикки, трансформируй меня!

Меня накрывает аура моей квами. Некоторые в моих рядах начинают кричать еще громче — злобно, возбужденно:

— За Ипполиту! Нашу королеву!

Я получаю больше грубой силы, остроты зрения и скорости — я знаю, что если бы спрыгнула с лошади, то двигалась бы быстрее нее, но я предпочитаю сохранить несколько козырей про запас. Я отпускаю поводья, хватаю лук, кладу стрелу на тетиву. Все вокруг меня делают то же самое. Тетивы звенят, дыхания напрягаются.

**— Амазонки, слушай мою команду!**

Черная фигура застыла, обнажив меч и приготовив щит, прочно утвердившись на ногах. Пехотинцы уже окружают ее. Я киплю.

Ты имел дерзость прийти за мной на мой остров. Твой квами скоро будет наш.

_Кто кого, Носитель Тени!_

**_1572_ **

Безлунная ночь.

Всё молчаливо, и я тоже.

Притаившись наверху крепостной стены, чутко прислушиваясь, я считаю секунды, за которые часовой дойдет до Западной стены. Ровно двадцать, а потом он поворачивается и возвращается обратно. Этого мало, чтобы добраться до центра гигантской площади и здания, которое там возвышается, и я терпеть не могу передвигаться без прикрытия. Но если я смогу избежать убийства этим вечером, меня бы это устроило.

Или скорее, это устроило бы _ее_. Я раздраженно закатываю глаза. Она и ее принципы… Если бы это зависело только от меня, миссия была бы уже завершена — в тишине и море крови, с катаклизмом в виде бесплатного приложения, чтобы уничтожить дверь этой резиденции и взять то, что принадлежит нам по праву. Но я обещал ей, а что нам останется, если мы не сможем верить даже друг другу, Носителям?

Короче. Главным образом у меня нет выбора, кроме как быть честным, поскольку она хорошо бьет. Чума на эту напарницу. Надо было по-настоящему отстранить ее, или хотя бы бросить дело и убраться из столицы. Счастье для нее, что она хорошенькая.

…И это замечание целиком мое. Неважно, что по этому поводу думает Плагг.

Часовой несколько мгновений греется возле жаровни в центре двора, потом вздыхает. Наконец, он разворачивается. Я тут же прыгаю с крепостной стены, мягко приземляюсь в тени — часовой не реагирует, продолжает удаляться тяжелым шагом. Нервничая, я срываюсь в бешеный бег к центру. Напрягаю мышцы, готовый запрыгнуть на крышу резиденции, когда вдруг… **СОСРЕДОТОЧЬСЯ, НОСИТЕЛЬНИЦА!**

Я вздрагиваю. Резко вдыхаю.

_Плагг?!_

Удар, внезапный. Хлопок разбитого стекла. Меня отбросило назад.

Невесомость. Потом моя спина ударяется в здание, пробивает его во взрыве камней и пламени, врезается во вторую стену, которая резко останавливает меня. Поток камней и дерева с потусторонним грохотом накрывает меня.

Я жду, когда придет боль. Но она так и не приходит. Тикки успокаивающе шепчет:

_— Всё будет хорошо, Маринетт. Не торопись»._

Плагг ворчит, не столь доброжелательный:

_«Мы займемся остальным. При условии, что ты не начнешь опять считать ворон»._

Я высвобождаюсь и встаю, почти не отдавая себе в том отчета. Мое тело мне не принадлежит. Тикки и Плагг здесь, вездесущие вокруг меня и во мне. Они направляют каждый мой жест. Я не узнаю себя в этих черных руках с красными прожилками, я не знаю, откуда взялся белый щит, который останавливает все стрелы Изгнанника. Я не понимаю, что это за большие вуали, которые спасают гражданского неподалеку отсюда…

Этот раненый гражданский — Адриан!

Я хотела бы поговорить с ним, но мысли путаются, и я не могу подобрать слов. Когда я, наконец, прихожу в себя, Тикки уже исцелила его и поместила в надежное место, в стороне от обломков и пожара, которые окружают меня. Она шепчет Плаггу:

_«Он должен уйти. Мы не сможем защищать его вечно»._

_«Сомневаюсь, что он согласится. Этот пацан упрям, как мул»._

Стрелы, врезающиеся в щит, становятся всё настойчивее. Я шатаюсь, голова кружится. Я догадываюсь, что Плагг обеспокоенно обнажает клыки:

_«Изгнанник теряет терпение! Встряхнись!»_

Я не осмеливаюсь пошевелиться. Адриан молча рассматривает меня, и его испуганное выражение ужасает меня. Что он думает, что он видит?

_«Носительница! Он до сих пор здесь, потому что хотел тебя защитить, потому что думал, что ты беззащитна! Ты правда хочешь дать ему новый повод угробить себя?»_

Хлесткий голос Плагга производит на меня эффект электрошока.

**_Нет!_ **

Я хочу сжать кулаки, с каждой секундой становясь всё настороженнее. И к моему изумлению, тело, наконец, отвечает мне. Тикки облегченно вздыхает возле моего уха:

_«Да-да, моя Ледибаг. Ты поняла»._

Плагг насмешливо добавляет:

_«Давно пора, Носительница!»_

Я глубоко размеренно дышу. Мои мысли, наконец, выстраиваются, проясняются. Наши чувства — чувства Тикки, Плагга и мои — перемешиваются, дополняются и согласовываются. Я всё слышу, всё вижу, всё чувствую. На десятки метров в окружности. И я, наконец, понимаю, что я такое, что мы такое отныне.

Два синих глаза, два вибрисса и красные прожилки. Для Защиты и Созидания.

Два зеленых глаза и три вибрисса, черная, как эбеновое дерево, сущность. Для Нападения и Разрушения.

Колоссальная энергия, которая пульсирует в малейших уголках моего тела — нашего тела, — защищенного черным с красными полосами панцирем.

Вуали — пять вибриссов, — которые извиваются и скользят вокруг меня, словно новые члены тела, готовые мне подчиниться — нам подчиниться.

Чистая мощь в моих ладонях — наших ладонях. Знание сотен Носителей, забытое, но не потерянное, отныне свернувшееся в глубине моей души… Нашей души.

Мы можем созидать. Мы можем разрушать.

А главное, мы можем вмешиваться. Изменять течение вещей. Смести равновесие… чтобы потом восстановить его наилучшим образом?

_«Следуй своему инстинкту, Маринетт»._

Я поднимаю веки. Наши четыре глаза распахиваются. Наши вибриссы поднимаются.

Я отдаюсь высшей силе. Реальность будто бы усложняется и увеличивается.

В активном режиме Серьги, я выбираюсь из руин Лувра и устремляюсь к центру двора. Изгнанник материализуется там, но золотые прожилки на его гранитной коже вдруг облекаются новым смыслом, множество цветов и тепловых энергий, эмоций, вибраций. Мы узнаем каждую из них.

Это наши Армилляры, наши друзья. Наши братья и сестры. Лишенные свободы, разума и даже сознания. Приведенные в состояние запасов чистой энергии. Это вызывает у меня дрожь тревоги, отвращения… и гнева.

Тревога Тикки и Плагга. _Их_ отвращение, _их_ гнев, _их_ отчаяние. Я вдруг осознаю масштабы того решения, которое они приняли с болью в сердце, я понимаю весь размах их дилеммы и их жертвы.

Когда наши квами выбрали сдаться, для них это было пан или пропал. Не было никакой уверенности в том, что Изгнанник успокоится, как только получит Звезды. Призвание высшей формы — слияние их сил — было тем решением, которое следовало испробовать, чтобы привести его в разум, но Тикки и Плагг не хотели воздействовать на нас, своих Носителей. Они хотели позволить нам самим к этому прийти, оставить нам выбор сражаться… до конца.

Я сделала это. Я беру это на себя. Я хочу всех их защитить. Я хочу действовать!

Их гнев становится моим гневом. Их желание спасти братьев становится моим желанием. Их бунт, мой бунт.

И когда я начинаю говорить, я верю в каждое слово:

— МЫ ОТКАЗЫВАЕМСЯ! Мы отказываемся признавать вас Хранителем! Мы отказываемся сдаваться! Вы не справились со своей задачей, вы больше недостойны распоряжаться Камнями Чудес!

— Стерва! Со мной Армилляры, они ВСЕ выбрали меня!

Его фигура раздувается и вспухает, переполненная энергией, угрожающая. Я вздрагиваю перед этим разгулом извращенной силы, кипящей, едва контролируемой. Я дрожу не от страха, а от ярости и печали. Так не должно было закончиться!

— Как ты смеешь использовать силу двух Звезд, чтобы сместить меня! Я твой Хранитель, единственный блюститель Камней Чудес вот уже сто восемьдесят пять лет!

А он? Как он смеет присваивать себе силы, которые принадлежали Природе, силы, рожденные вместе со вселенной, силы, которых раньше боялись, почитали, обожали? Силы, которые были привязаны к этому миру, персонифицированы в квами и Камнях Чудес, чтобы защищать его?

**— Тем более! Мы требуем, чтобы вы уступили свое место, как должны были сделать уже давно! Сдавайтесь, Изгнанник!**

Но я догадываюсь о его ответе — Плагг даже надеется на него. Он уже готов контратаковать, со всей мощью, теперь доступной благодаря высшей форме. Я действую инстинктивно, призываю щит, и белый несокрушимый купол растягивается до тех пор, пока не накрывает всю пирамиду и добрую часть двора.

**— ПОПРОБУЙ ПОБЕДИТЬ МЕНЯ, НОСИТЕЛЬНИЦА! ТЕБЕ ЕЩЕ НАДО ЗАПЛАТИТЬ ЦЕНУ!**

Короткое мгновение я колеблюсь. «Цену»?

_Да, правда… Мое желание!_

От этой мысли вдруг нечто вибрирует и гремит глубоко внутри меня. Властное. Незнакомое.

**_«Носительница, каково твое желание?»_ **

Время, кажется, застывает. Я вздрагиваю, внимая. Это не я, не Тикки, даже не Плагг. Это… _другое_.

Нечто гораздо большее — и гораздо более могущественное, чем мы трое вместе. Сила без души и материи, сила, которая всех нас превосходит.

**_«Каково твое желание?_ **

**_Если ты в состоянии заплатить цену, твоя просьба будет исполнена._ **

**_Если ты не в состоянии заплатить цену сама, другие заплатят за тебя»._ **

Мое желание? Я пока не знаю. Сейчас не время.

Пока нет!

**_«Как угодно, Носительница. Но часы тикают»._ **

Это… _присутствие_ исчезает так же быстро, как появилось, и я остаюсь задыхающаяся, дезориентированная. Тикки встревоженно шепчет:

_«Маринетт?»_

Даже Плагг кажется сбитым с толку.

_«Носительница! Да, твои предшественники увлекательны, но сейчас не время предаваться мечтам!»_

Значит… Мои квами ничего не слышали, ничего не почувствовали?

Я мысленно встряхиваю себя. «Часы тикают»? Я стараюсь не думать о том, что это может значить. В данный момент я еще, возможно, могу остановить Мастера Фу! Вернуть Армилляры!

Я сосредотачиваюсь и доверяюсь инстинкту, этому бесконечному знанию, хранителем которого я теперь являюсь. Тикки и Плагг во мне тут же высвобождают свою силу, которая внезапно начинает казаться неисчерпаемой. Я усиливаю щит и еще увеличиваю его — я должна защитить окрестности, и главное — Мастер Фу не должен сбежать!

Изгнанник потерял всякую меру. Безумного роста, он принял вид змеи из дыма, его кольца сжимают разбитую Пирамиду с такой силой, что она понемногу сгибается под их весом. Его громадная глотка открывается, и с воплем ярости он выплёвывает поток пламени. Мне даже не приходится задумываться, как вуали — наши вибриссы — группируются в защитную полусферу. Пекло обрушивается на нас, но я не ощущаю ни удара, ни ожога. Тикки озабоченно выдыхает:

_«Маринетт? Что дальше?»_

Я знаю. Время поджимает. И надо всё испробовать!

Я сжимаю правый кулак и представляю вес и холод кольца на безымянном пальце. В моей голове незаметно звучит не мой голос, а голос Черного Кота — гордый, решительный. Успокаивающий.

**_…КАТАКЛИЗМ!_ **

Моя черная рука с красными прожилками потрескивает, одевается привычным ореолом темной энергии, мощной, как никогда. Плагг ревет:

**_«ВПЕРЕД, НОСИТЕЛЬНИЦА!»_ **

Я напрягаю мышцы, чтобы разбежаться. Парящие вибриссы подхватывают меня, и я взлетаю с оглушительным хлопком. Быстрая, как молния, я мчусь на Изгнанника, направляя кулак на его наиболее доступное кольцо.

**— Освободи их, Изгнанник! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!**

Мой кулак ударяет в черную горячую плоть. Катаклизм бушует — Плагг тоже. Наш враг захлебывается собственной струей пламени и вопит во всю глотку. Он выпрямляется, натыкается на мой белый купол, извивается снова и снова, охваченный неконтролируемыми конвульсиями. Пирамида стонет под давлением со скрежетом гнущегося металла.

Я держусь, глаза от усилия застилают слезы. Волна от удара с потусторонним хлопаньем поднимается по телу Изгнанника, сопровождаемая гигантской расщелиной. Пока катаклизм пронзает его насквозь, из зияющей раны вырывается поток кипящего дыма. Потрясенная, я поспешно уворачиваюсь.

И вдруг усиливается одна из аур — чистая, сверкающая в наших чувствах. Любопытно знакомая. Истощенный, словно в агонии боли и ярости, Изгнанник оседает на Пирамиду, которая опасно скрежещет. Последняя конвульсия, почти приступ тошноты, и из его глотки брызжет кристально-зеленая субстанция, сияющая и вибрирующая.

Тикки и Плагг вскрикивают в унисон, в такой панике, такой тревоге, что я вздрагиваю:

**_«САСС!»_ **

Субстанция с жалобным звоном падает на мрамор двора. Растерянная, я внезапно узнаю ауру, которую испускает изумрудная лужа. Мое сердце подпрыгивает в надежде. Это Сасс, квами Змеи!

**_У нас получилось!_ **

Я устремляюсь к переливчатой луже. В ее центре, которая трепещет и светится всё сильнее, я, кажется, вижу, как что-то шевелится…

**_«МАРИНЕТТ, НЕТ!»_ **

Тикки кричит, и в моей голове это словно удар грома. Ее энергия оборачивается против меня — мой бег резко остановлен. Меня отбрасывает в обратную сторону, как если бы кто-то крепко схватил меня за плечо и потянул назад.

 **_«_ ** **_ПРИГНИСЬ_ ** **_!»_ **

Я спотыкаюсь и распластываюсь по земле, дезориентированная. Мои вибриссы собираются вокруг меня, защищая. Между двух вуалей я еще различаю изумрудную лужу, которая сверкает, вдруг становясь ослепляющей…

**Потом она взрывается.**

Ударная волна, свистящая, супермощная, опустошает площадь. Наши вибриссы какое-то время сопротивляются, а потом их сметает, как соломинку. Меня отрывает от земли и бросает в собственный купол, который понемногу идет трещинами. И впервые с тех пор, как мы составляем единое целое, я слышу, как Тикки стонет, Плагг пищит от боли. Меня накрывает горячий смерч. Съежившись под вуалями, я жду, стиснув челюсти от боли, в ушах шумит.

Пытка, наконец, ослабевает. Воздух еще трещит от остатков энергии. Я понимаю, что, немного сосредоточившись, по-прежнему могу чувствовать ауры других Армилляров. Но Сасс?..

_Он исчез. Полностью. Исчез._

Независимо от моей воли, наши вибриссы дрожат и встряхиваются, чтобы избавиться от обломков, как это сделали бы крылья птицы, вымокшие после бури. Когда я, наконец, могу снова открыть наши четыре глаза, мой треснувший купол обваливается целыми кусками, и двор неузнаваем. Пирамида, сожженная, раздробленная, местами наполовину расплавленная, кажется, держится только чудом. Мраморный пол, в который погружено ее основание, пошел множеством трещин, которые расширяются с каждой секундой.

Наш враг лежит прямо на земле рядом с Пирамидой — Изгнанник, или скорее то, что осталось от громадной змеи дыма. Задыхаясь, он изо всех сил пытается подняться, голова болтается из стороны в сторону. Он опирается на Пирамиду, чтобы быть лицом ко мне, шипя от боли и ненависти. Его золотой взгляд погружается в мой, и я сжимаюсь, готовая отражать удар — или уклониться…

Но трещины расширяются одна за другой, и вся Пирамида и ее окрестности вдруг оседают. Целые блоки облицовки двора падают вокруг меня, и внизу появляется подземный вестибюль Лувра. Бесформенный Изгнанник вместе с остатками Пирамиды кубарем летит на нижний этаж. Грохот раздробленного металла оглушителен.

В оцепенении, я с трудом реагирую, когда мрамор под моими ногами в свою очередь дробится.

 **_«_ ** **_Маринетт_ ** **_!»_ **

По побуждению Тикки наши вибриссы вытягиваются к небу. С дрожью боли я чувствую, как они разворачивают необходимую энергию, чтобы поймать меня, и мы снова худо-бедно летим. Четырьмя распахнутыми глазами мы наблюдаем, как двор Наполеона обрушивается на нижний этаж, словно чудовищное домино. Когда разгром, наконец, прекращается, в центре площади зияет гигантская дыра, усыпанная гипсом, разбитым мрамором, расплавленным металлом и кучами раздробленного бетона.

В глубине, среди обломков и гипсовой пыли Изгнанник утратил осязаемую форму гигантской змеи. Он теперь лишь облако непрозрачного дыма, которое старательно колыхается в ритме его тяжелого дыхания. Я с надеждой устремляюсь в его направлении, с колотящимся сердцем останавливаюсь на почтительном расстоянии.

— Мастер Фу?

На мой призыв облако тумана тут же втягивается внутрь. Еще более плотное, оно понемногу формирует новую фигуру — приземистую и, вопреки всему, угрожающую. Для наших чувств обостряется аура, и Изгнанник еще не закончил появляться, когда Тикки и Плагг уже с тяжелым сердцем бормочут:

_«Это Роаар»._

_«Квами Тигра… Нет!»_

На месте змеи теперь находится кошка в два раза больше простого тигра. Изгнанник группируется, обнажив клыки. Его золотистые глаза сверкают, как и его прожилки, снова став пылающими. Он выгибает спину, потом испускает рев, который разносится по всей пропасти. Я сжимаю кулаки, и мои вибриссы хлопают за спиной в ответ на его вызов. Если надо, я начну заново, еще и еще! Пока он не уступит!

_Катак…_

_«Остановись, Носительница. Это бесполезно»._

Мрачный, невнятный голос Плагга прерывает меня. Его энергия течет во мне, яростная, неисчерпаемая — я это знаю, чувствую. И, однако, он снова повторяет:

_«Остановись. Существует двенадцать второстепенных Армилляров, как Сасс и Роаар. Потом пять первичных Армилляров, как Вайзз. Даже если у меня хватит энергии, чтобы вырвать их всех… Я не хочу»._

Я чувствую, как Плагг внутри меня съеживается. И даже… _плачет_.

_«Я не хочу чувствовать, как умирает еще один мой брат. Не по моей вине!»_

Тикки берет слово, более нежная и обволакивающая, чем когда-либо. Один вибрисс аккуратно оборачивается вокруг моей сжатой правой руки.

_«Их семнадцать. Но ты, моя Ледибаг…»_

Вуаль приглашает меня посмотреть на правую руку.

_«…Ты едва ли переживешь еще один катаклизм»._

Сердце пропускает удар. Правая рука уже не совсем черная. Темный панцирь сменил цвет на пепельно-серый — как у Изгнанника в начале вечера. Красные прожилки по-прежнему блестят, но всё тусклее по мере того, как они приближаются к кончикам моих пальцев. И кожа на концах словно начала шелушиться. Слезать.

Левой неповрежденной рукой я касаюсь кончиков посеревших пальцев: тонкая пленка отделяется и рассеивается, даже не достигнув земли. Перед моими глазами возникает ужасная картина.

Шкатулка, которая рассыпается пеплом в моих бессильных руках.

Я сжимаюсь с ощущением тошноты.

— Это… это из-за катаклизма?

_«Нет, моя Ледибаг. Но ни один человек не создан, чтобы долго выносить наши объединенные силы»._

Другие вибриссы смыкаются на мне, и я уже не знаю, мое ли это действие или Тикки. Она шепчет с нежностью и грустью:

_«Ни одно тело не может бесконечно пропускать через себя нашу с Плаггом энергию на полной мощи»._

_«Найди выход, Носительница. Иначе это уничтожит тебя»._

Горькое замечание Плагга заставляет меня снова начать реагировать. Я выпрямляюсь, тяжело дыша. «Часы тикают».

Да, «часы тикают»!

**_«Ты решилась, Носительница? Ты загадываешь желание?»_ **

Я вздрагиваю. Словно призванное простой мыслью, _присутствие_ внутри меня возвращается. Величественное, властное. Не имеющее равных. Пока оно рокочет, неумолимое, ни Тикки, ни Плагг не реагируют. Похоже, я одна его осознаю.

**_«Если ты в состоянии заплатить цену, твое желание исполнится._ **

**_Если ты не в состоянии заплатить цену сама, другие заплатят за тебя»._ **

Оно повторяется — неутомимо, бесстрастно. Оно ждет.

С другой стороны пропасти тигр ревет во всю мощь, а потом прыгает. По побуждению моих квами вибриссы вытягиваются и текут в его направлении, оборачиваясь вокруг него, пленяя его лапы и спину. Он вопит, отбивается, извивается и катается по обломкам, пытается дематериализоваться, но вуали тут же снова его хватают.

 _«Носительница, что будем делать?!»_ — задыхаясь, кричит Плагг.

 _«Маринетт?»_ — обеспокоенно выдыхает Тикки.

Оба ждут. И чужой голос снова звучит, категоричный:

**_«Носительница, каково твое желание?»_ **

Я колеблюсь, растерянная. Роюсь в своей памяти, потом в памяти, унаследованной от других Носителей Звезд. На протяжении веков редко встречались те, кто по-настоящему использовал высшую форму. Это никогда не заканчивалось для них хорошо. Никогда.

_«Вселенная должна всегда сохранять равновесие. На каждое действие есть противодействие. У каждого желания есть цена»._

Я снова вижу пару в военной зоне. Тогдашняя Носительница Тени, готовая использовать два Камня Чудес, чтобы защитить их деревню от воздушного удара.

Бомбардировка действительно в тот день была остановлена, самолеты сбиты с курса, бомбы сброшены в соседние поля — туда, где их удар не повредит ни одному жителю. Вот только компенсацией за такое желание… стала жизнь половины людей, находящихся в нескольких километрах вокруг. Солдаты, но также и гражданские. Женщины, мужчины и дети.

 _Предательство. Жестокое._ _**Несправедливое**!_

Я едва не начинаю рыдать при воспоминании об отчаянии этой Носительницы, которая хотела лишь добра дорогим ей людям. Взамен она увидела, как они умирают, прежде чем самой исчезнуть, поглощенной _присутствием_ , которое, однако, всего лишь повиновалось ей. В свете этого опыта я от одного за другим отказываюсь от моих собственных желаний.

Я не могу уничтожить Изгнанника — слишком сильного теперь.

Я не могу вернуть Шкатулку или квами — слишком дорого.

Я не могу возвратить Париж в нормальное состояние — слишком самонадеянно!

Я даже не могу спасти Черного Кота или моих родителей! Это может убить кого-то другого… И Изгнанник по-прежнему останется!

 ** _«_** ** _Каково_** **_твое_** **_желание_** ** _?»_**

У меня сдают нервы. Я падаю на колени и рыдаю, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться.

_«О, Маринетт!»_

Вибриссы слишком заняты удержанием Изгнанника на земле. Однако я почти чувствую ласку на щеке — как когда Тикки еще вчера стирала мои слезы у меня в комнате.

_«Маринетт, еще есть время. Мы можем сдаться»._

_«Кто знает… Возможно, этого будет достаточно, чтобы успокоить его безумие»._

Я чувствую по боли в голосе Тикки, по горечи в тоне Плагга, что они лишь наполовину в это верят. Но им больше не за что уцепиться.

Я шмыгаю и икаю, яростно вытираю слезы. От правой руки снова отделяется пепел, и даже левая начала бледнеть. Я задыхаюсь в собственных рыданиях — если бы только у меня было больше времени! Если бы только я могла не спеша обдумать это или обсудить с…

…с Черным Котом!

_«Моя Леди!»_

Я рыдаю еще сильнее, съежившись среди обломков. Я отдала бы что угодно за одну из твоих глупых шуток, Котенок. За одну из твоих улыбок сердцееда — здесь, сейчас!

_«Моя Леди… Я люблю тебя»._

Я отдала бы что угодно, чтобы почувствовать твою ладонь в моей, как перед уходом в Париж-Пиксель, когда оставалась надежда, когда всё еще казалось возможным…

Плененная, Тикки умоляет меня, тоже в слезах:

_«Маринетт… Мы не сможем удерживать его вечно. Тебе достаточно отменить трансформацию! Я не хочу почувствовать, как ты умираешь — ты тоже!»_

_«Носительница, вставай! Если он завладеет нами, когда мы еще в тебе, ты умрешь навсегда!»_

— Нет, — бормочу я между двумя иканиями, — я вас не брошу!

Внезапно меня поднимает невидимая сила. Это Плагг пытается навязать мне свою волю, но мне достаточно одной мысли, чтобы ему это не удалось. Я, дрожа, снова падаю на обломки, и он рявкает, на грани нервного срыва:

 _«Он стал_ **_безумным_ ** _, Носительница! Позволь нам заняться этим! Когда он будет нас поглощать, возможно, мы сможем убедить его остановить эту бойню! Позволь нам выйти!»_

**— НЕТ!**

_«О, Маринетт!»_

И вдруг я распахиваю наши четыре глаза. Мои рыдания стихают, прекращаются.

— «Изгнанник… стал безумным».

**_«Носительница, каково твое желание?»_ **

— Изгнанник _стал_ безумным.

Вот… Вот оно решение!

Я вскакиваю на ноги. Тикки и Плагг молчат, понимая, что нечто только что изменилось. Я смотрю на свои дрожащие серые ладони, красные прожилки, которые пульсируют вдоль моих рук.

**_«Если ты в состоянии заплатить цену, твое желание будет исполнено._ **

**_Если ты не в состоянии заплатить сама, другие заплатят за тебя»._ **

У меня нет времени искать, пытался ли прежде какой-нибудь Носитель совершить подобное. Я должна позволить действовать инстинкту. Другие всегда формулировали желание с материальным воздействием: защитить или восстановить что-то, победить врага, воскресить близкого… Но если я попрошу информации — одной единственной информации, кому это может причинить вред, кроме меня?

_Найти ключ. Объяснение, которое меняет расклад. Мы вернемся к основам, как сказал бы Черный Кот._

Я горько улыбаюсь. Если бы ты был здесь! Если бы ты мог подтвердить, что это хорошая идея… Мне никогда не было это так необходимо, как сейчас.

**_«Носительница. Ты загадала желание?»_ **

Я бормочу, не зная, что еще делать:

— Д-да, я решила.

 _Присутствие_ усиливается во мне, словно внимательно слушая.

**_«Соберись с мыслями, Носительница._ **

**_Потом, когда наступит момент, произнеси вслух._ **

**_Чтобы все, люди и Звезды, услышали и стали свидетелями»._ **

Я сглатываю с колотящимся сердцем, выкручивающимся желудком. Но это должно быть то самое. Не может быть ничего другого!

Потому что именно так всё пошло наперекосяк.

Именно так Мастер Фу потерпел неудачу.

И это привело его к гибели. К _нашей_ гибели.

Я закрываю синие глаза, зеленые глаза. Я закрываю мое сознание от Изгнанника, от вибриссов, от Тикки и Плагга. Я закрываюсь от памяти моих предшественников, которым я полностью доверяю, но которые больше ничем не могут мне помочь. Я закрываюсь от воспоминания о Черном Коте — _моем_ Черном Коте.

Я делаю долгий выдох. Еще более долгий вдох.

И с комом в горле громко объявляю:

— Вчера вечером Мастер Фу был акуманизирован. Покажи мне, что привело его к падению.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Разновидность холодного оружия, применявшегося в Древнем Египте. Хопеш имел внешнее сходство с ятаганом. Состоял из серповидной рубяще-режущей части (полукруглого клинка) и рукояти.  
> (2) Гиксосы — народы, завовевавшие часть Древнего Египта в XVIII-XVI веках до нашей эры.  
> (3) Bọ Rùa в переводе с вьетнамского означает «божья коровка».  
> (4) Закон, по которому любой, вошедший в собор и попросивший убежища, становился неприкосновенным для преследовавших его.  
> (5) Класс боевых кораблей, которые использовались античными цивилизациями Средиземноморья. Называются так из-за трех рядов весел.


	22. Глава 21. День 0. Час 0

[The Night Inn – Your Name (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/Zu21_QmjOw4)

_«Вчера вечером Мастер Фу был акуманизирован. Покажи мне, что привело его к падению»._

_«Маринетт…»_

— Маринетт!

Порыв ветра. Я вздрагиваю и моргаю, ослепленная.

Я стою. Поле битвы исчезло. Вокруг меня больше нет обломков, нет ничего. Только белая сияющая поверхность, которая тянется, насколько хватает глаз. Я опускаю голову, чтобы посмотреть на руки: они снова стали нормальными, человеческими. Я в гражданском. У меня больше ничего не болит…

Что произошло? Где Лувр, его разрушенная Пирамида? Изгнанник?

— Отличная работа, моя Ледибаг.

Я подпрыгиваю. Женский голос. Незнакомый, но интонация, несмотря ни на что… привычна?

Я оборачиваюсь, сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью. В нескольких шагах от меня мне кивает взрослая женщина. На ней черная кофта и пурпурные шаровары. Длинные красные полупрозрачные вуали с переливчатыми отблесками каскадом спускаются от деревянной тиары до земли. Черная шевелюра разделена на косы, заплетенные алыми лентами. Она совершенно непринужденно приветствует меня, и на смуглой коже с нарисованными красной хной татуировками позвякивают украшения из дерева и кости.

У нее доброжелательная улыбка, но меня убеждает нежный и даже лукавый свет в ее синих глазах.

— Тикки?

Ее лицо смягчается еще больше, и она грациозно раскрывает мне объятия. Не думая, я бросаюсь к ней. Она такая большая, такая красивая! Но это действительно она. Я узнаю ее ауру, ее запах — цветов, сахара и пряностей, которые так соответствуют ее вкусам и личности. Ее руки обнимают мои дрожащие плечи, материнские и успокаивающие, и у меня выступают слезы на глазах. Я боюсь понять. Это место, этот вид…

Я хотела узнать, что мучило Мастера Фу до такой степени, что спровоцировало его акуманизацию. Я просила простой информации, чего-то, что позволило бы мне образумить его, так или иначе. Мое желание всё еще было слишком амбициозным?

— Я… Мы умерли?

Она сильнее сжала объятие:

— О, нет! Всё хорошо. Я просто подумала, что тебя ободрит, если я появлюсь в человеческом облике. Это тело похоже на одну Носительницу, которую я знала прежде. Красивая девушка. И великолепная старшая сестра…

Она шепчет мне на ухо, и по дрожи в ее голосе я догадываюсь, что ее тоже переполняют эмоции.

— Я так горжусь тобой! Призвать высшую форму было, возможно, единственным способом вернуть Фу. Но чтобы это сработало, ты должна была найти решение самостоятельно. Оно должно было прийти из глубин твоей души… И ты справилась!

— Да. Неплохо. Мой пацан, вероятно, не справился бы лучше.

Я пораженно вздрагиваю. Тикки отстраняется, и я неохотно открываю глаза. Неподалеку нас со скептичным видом рассматривает молодой человек, засунув руки в карманы серых брюк. Льняная рубашка, которая ему почти велика, струится по плечам, когда он беззаботно потирает подбородок. На смуглой коже рук, немного темнее, чем у Тикки, те же абстрактные татуировки, блестящего черного цвета.

— Плагг?

— Отличная работа, Носительница.

Его глаза — зеленые, с вертикальными зрачками — на короткое мгновение теплеют. В черных как смоль волосах подрагивают кошачьи уши, словно подстерегая малейший звук в округе. Когда он приближается забавно развязанной походкой, одновременно медлительной и кошачьей, у меня возникает впечатление, что я вижу Черного Кота на пять-семь лет старше.

Он подмигивает Тикки и улыбается ей уголком губ:

— Ты выиграла, _Хатна_. Догадалась твоя.

— Да, _Кранкру_. Насчет твоего фанта посмотрим позже, мм?

— Жду не дождусь, — ворчит Плагг со скучающим зевком.

Поднимается теплый ветерок. Я снова смотрю вокруг нас, уверенная, что слышу будто бы шелест листвы. Белый ландшафт словно чуть-чуть темнеет, и теперь можно разглядеть окрестности: земля, вымощенная камнями, и неподалеку отсюда — серая крепостная стена, над которой виднеется красная черепица.

— Где мы?

— Там, где всё началось, Носительница.

Раздается металлический звук, далекий, глубокий. Гонг? Ища источник шума, я замечаю здание, едва различимое в слепящем свете. Башня высотой в несколько этажей с крышей, как у пагоды.

— Это священное место, которое сегодня уже не существует… — шепчет Тикки.

Плагг скрещивает руки и бормочет, прижав уши к голове:

— Это «здесь» — лишь иллюзия, Носительница. Мир продолжает вертеться там, наверху, хотя и замедленно. Мы не сможем удерживать его вечно, так что лучше не тянуть. Делай, что должна сделать.

— Удерживать его? Вы говорите об Изгнаннике?

По земле пробегает легкая вибрация, как если бы что-то тяжелое только что разбилось рядом с нами. Я вздрагиваю, настораживаясь. У Плагга дергается левое ухо, Тикки едва заметно съеживается.

— Мы держим ситуацию под контролем, — шепчет она с доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Мы уронили ему на голову два-три пилона, — иронизирует Плагг. — Чтобы он не смог отреагировать сразу же, как ты вернешься.

Я нервно улыбаюсь, потом у меня вдруг перехватывает дыхание, сердце замирает, его словно сжимают ледяные тиски. От головокружения подкашиваются ноги. Меня качнуло вперед, я инстинктивно хватаюсь за руку Плагга — когтистую, но готовую помочь. Спустя несколько бесконечных секунд сердце снова начинает биться. Не отрывая взгляда от серой мостовой, я с трудом начинаю снова дышать, в ушах гудит. Я слышу, как Плагг поверх моей головы бормочет Тикки:

— Она долго не продержится.

— И мы тоже, — выдыхает Тикки, коротко сжимая мое плечо. — Пошли.

Я прочищаю горло, встревоженная их озабоченными голосами. Когда головокружение проходит, я выпрямляюсь.

— Но куда идти? Что я должна…

Я тут же замолкаю, захваченная врасплох: я совсем одна. Белый ландшафт исчез, теперь темная ночь. Атмосфера меняется, становится более влажной и свежей. Где-то в темноте поют сверчки. Небо усеяно бесчисленными звездами, ярко светит месяц.

Музыкальное сопровождение: [Hidden Citizens - "Out Of Time" (feat. Erin McCarley) (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/3hZ_m16hhyg)

На краю огромного двора, выложенного серым камнем, по-прежнему стоит башня, увенчанная пагодой. Ее стены в свете луны отливают призрачной белизной, и она всей своей высотой доминирует над несколькими зданиями с крышами из красной черепицы. Единственное дерево возвышается прямо посреди двора, гигантское и величественное. У его подножия, кажется, кто-то бодрствует, бездумно глядя на пламя маленькой жаровни.

Я лихорадочно осматриваю окрестности, но Плагга и Тикки не видно. Крепостные стены окружают всю территорию — такие высокие, что не дают мне увидеть что бы то ни было, кроме белой вершины и облаков. Гора?

Я делаю несколько отважных шагов, но ничто не шевелится. Растерянная, я, в конце концов, окликаю человека, сосредоточенного на костре. Маленького мальчика.

— Э… Здравствуй?

Мальчик не реагирует на мой оклик. Веткой в хрупкой руке он шевелит угли. Я разглядываю его немного внимательнее: у него бритая голова, на нем проста серая туника с короткими рукавами, веревочные сандалии и кожаные браслеты на запястьях. Потревоженные угли шипят и искрят, и он кладет ветку и заворачивается в старое покрывало. Садится по-турецки, протянув руки к потрескивающему пламени.

Я приближаюсь и снова приветствую его, безрезультатно.

— Кто это? — бормочу я себе под нос.

— Другой пацан.

Я с облегчением констатирую, что Тикки и Плагг — в человеческом облике — снова появились рядом со мной. Тикки больше не улыбается, задумчиво изучая ребенка рядом с жаровней. Плагг мрачно добавляет:

— Юный… Слишком юный для этого.

Вдали звучит леденящий крик. Отбросив покрывало, мальчик подбирает лежащее рядом копье и вскакивает на ноги. Он отходит к крепостным стенам, и на его спине я различаю в свете жаровни круг рун, вышитый на тунике. Слишком знакомых рун.

Можно подумать руны, которые покрывали Шкатулку. И кожу Изгнанника. И мою кожу в высшей форме.

— Это… Это Мастер Фу, да?

Тикки и Плагг ничего не отвечают, сосредоточенные на мальчике, но их печальных лиц мне достаточно. Я новым взглядом осматриваю башню и окружающие здания. «Священное место, которое больше не существует». Этот тот Храм, про который мне рассказывал Мастер Фу, в котором он вырос?

_…Разрушенный по его вине?_

Пройдя полпути до двери в крепостной стене, мальчик застывает, колеблясь, сжав копье в ладонях. Тогда раздаются другие крики, более близкие, и в дверь торопливо стучат. Кто-то — женщина — умоляет на незнакомом языке. Мальчик отвечает громко и с виду без эмоций, но у него обеспокоенный вид. Женщина снова говорит — быстро и прерывисто, будто на последнем издыхании. Мальчик что-то кричит ей и, похоже, собирается бежать к башне, наверняка за помощью. Женщина останавливает его паникующим криком и умоляет его, снова и снова. Тогда к ее голосу присоединяются другие: плач ребенка, писк младенца.

Мальчик колеблется. Стук в дверь возобновляется, лихорадочный и тревожный, отчаянный. Младенец плачет всё громче, а женщина рыдает. Тогда мальчик опускает копье и хватает что-то у себя на шее.

— О, маленький хранитель… Нет. Нет, — шепчет Тикки сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Не открывай, пацан, — выдыхает Плагг, мягко покачав головой. — Твоя доброта погубит тебя. Не открывай…

Мальчик вытаскивает веревку, висящую на шее, доставая тяжелый бронзовый ключ. После некоторого колебания он приближается к двери. Мольбы удваиваются, ребенок кричит в панике, и мальчик бросает копье, чтобы броситься к засову.

Плагг испускает душераздирающий вздох, когда мальчик решительно поворачивает ключ в замке. Потом он хватает огромную балку, которая держит закрытыми створки двери, поднимает ее изо всех сил своих тонких рук.

Тикки опустила веки и сложила руки в татуировках, словно в молитве.

— Слишком хороший. Слишком нежный для этого мира.

Дверь с грохотом открывается, отбросив мальчика на землю. Ночной воздух вдруг разрывают десятки свирепых воплей, и я вздрагиваю, понимая, что за стенами находились не несколько беженцев, а целая армия.

Яркая вспышка. Реальность вдруг искривляется. Вместо человеческих существ во двор втекает огромный поток дыма. Он разливается, заполняя всё пространство, он формирует человеческие тени, едва различимые, без лиц. Одна из них бросается на мальчика, который пытается подобрать брошенное в нескольких метрах копье. Повернувшись спиной, он не видит силуэт, который прыгает на него, его поднятую шпагу.

— Осторожно! — кричу я.

Шпага обрушивается, и ребенок с пронзительным криком падает. Что-то насквозь раздирает мою собственную спину, и я падаю на колени, дыхание перехватывает.

_«Маринетт… Маринетт, всё хорошо, это не реально! Это не может быть реальным!»_

Однако боль взрывается в моем теле, в моей голове, чудовищная. Потрясенная, я замечаю нависающую надо мной тень, ее оружие поднимается, чтобы добить меня. Другая тень перехватывает ее, отталкивает, они катятся по мостовой, вопя от ярости, забыв всё остальное.

**_«Это воспоминание, простой кошмар! Вставай!»_ **

Плагг рычит, кипя от бессилия. Адреналин придает мне крылья. Я вскакиваю на ноги и моргаю, ослепленная. Небо, мостовые, башня и дома Храма — всё загорелось красным. Температура резко стала удушающей. Шепот ветерка вытесняется воплями ярости и ужаса, звоном металла, треском дерева. Жаровня опрокинута, столетнее дерево в огне.

Стрелы летят со всех сторон. Взрывы сметают целые куски зданий. Тени бегут и кричат, тени сражаются друг с другом. Тени падают, катятся по земле и больше не двигаются. Через отверстие в крепостных стенах десятками врываются тени, окружают здания Храма, разбивают окна и вышибают двери.

Башня в огне. Более мощный, чем все остальные, взрыв потрясает ее основания, и оттуда вырываются светящиеся вспышки всевозможных цветов и форм. Они устремляются к небу, потерянные, словно паникующие, и исчезают в небесах. У меня сжимается сердце, когда я узнаю их.

Другие квами?

_«Носительница, встряхнись!»_

Резкий приказ Плагга вырывает меня из созерцания. В ужасе я понимаю, что они с Тикки исчезли. Однако их голоса звучат, словно бы далекие и приглушенные.

_«Поторопись, моя Ледибаг!»_

_«Ты получила свой ответ, правильно? Теперь возвращайся!»_

Э? Как это?

— Какой ответ? Я не…

У меня за спиной вопят от ярости. В панике я бросаюсь вперед, лавируя между теней. Несколько сражающихся, кажется, замечают меня, но им не удается добраться до меня — их полностью захватили враги. Жара изнурительна, боль между плечами так сильна, что меня тошнит.

Другие взрывы потрясают Храм. Новые цветные молнии вырываются из-под обломков, пересекают стены и крыши так же легко, как бумагу. Башня шатается, готовая рухнуть.

**_«Маринетт, быстрее!»_ **

Я чувствую, как Плагг и Тикки тяжело дышат от усилия, и понимаю, что с их стороны ситуация тоже тревожная. Я растерянно оглядываю окрестности. Но как выйти из этого кошмара?!

Один силуэт привлекает мой взгляд. Среди теней, которые сражаются насмерть и разоряют всё вокруг, мальчик по-прежнему здесь, и он вполне осязаем. Прижавшись спиной к крепостным стенам, он съежился в нише недалеко от двери.

— Мастер Фу!

Пошатываясь, я устремляюсь к нему. Боль пульсирует в спине, и некоторые толчки так сильны, что я спотыкаюсь. Теплая жидкость течет вдоль позвоночника. Со слезами на глазах я подавляю тошноту.

**— ФУ!**

Я, наконец, добираюсь до крепостной стены и бросаюсь к ребенку. Я хватаю его за плечи, но он не реагирует. Ладони прижаты к ушам, глаза зажмурены, словно в надежде отгородиться от царящего вокруг апокалипсиса, он рыдает. Его туника промокла от крови. Я лихорадочно оглядываю окрестности. Что я могу сделать? Куда пойти?

Дверь в крепостных стенах по-прежнему изрыгает тени. Дерево во дворе стонет, объятое пламенем. Несколько веток сгибаются и ломаются, падают на толпу, вызвав целый хор воплей. В неразберихе вдруг раздается звон, привлекающий мой взгляд. Я сжимаюсь всем существом: в нескольких метрах отсюда, на мостовой лежит бронзовый ключ.

_Да! То, что нужно!_

В порыве внезапной интуиции я подбираюсь к нему и хватаю его за веревку. Когда металл прикасается к коже, меня накрывает знакомое ощущение.

И снова раздается равнодушный голос:

**_«Твое желание исполнено, Носительница»._ **

Я нервно усмехаюсь. _Присутствие_. Оно вернулось. Оно здесь, в этом ключе. Словно знак.

**_«Чего ты хочешь теперь, Носительница?»_ **

Тяжело дыша, я поворачиваюсь к широко раскрытой двери. Стоит попробовать!

Точно в тисках, мое сердце внезапно пропускает удар. Потом еще один. И третий. Когда — наконец — оно снова начинает биться, у меня в глазах помутнело, в ушах шумит. Я на коленях, ноги как ватные. И жгучая боль в спине эхом отдается болезненному давлению в груди, которое не сразу исчезает.

Тикки кричит во мне…

_«Маринетт, больше нет времени! Останови всё!»_

Дрожа, я вынуждена сделать усилие, чтобы встать. Я двигаюсь среди теней, молясь, чтобы меня никто не заметил. Краем глаза я вижу мальчика, который по-прежнему плачет, съежившись возле стены.

Я добираюсь, наконец, до бреши — жара становится невыносимой, тени входят так резко и быстро, что мне кажется, будто я борюсь с ураганом. Отказываясь смотреть, что находится по ту сторону стены — слишком боюсь? — я вставляю ключ в замок и упираюсь в дверь.

_Давай… Давай, двигайся!_

Я морщусь от усилия. Чувствую, как рана на спине расширяется, липкая теплая жидкость течет сильнее. И наконец, когда я уже не верила, створка вздрагивает, скрипит и уступает. Шаг за шагом, наваливаясь на дерево, я слышу крики сражения, которые еще усиливаются, становясь более пронзительными и оглушающими. Дважды ураган усиливается настолько, что меня, к моему ужасу, относит обратно.

Наконец, створка ударяется об ограничитель. Я тут же хватаю ключ и поворачиваю его в замке. Раздается щелчок.

И воцаряется тишина.

Прислонившись к двери, я восстанавливаю дыхание, изможденная, всё тело горит. После грохота битвы и теней, в моих ушах беспрерывно звенит — я не слышу ничего, кроме глухих сумасшедших ударов сердца и гула дыхания в болящем горле. Рана в спине по-прежнему сочится, причиняя острую боль.

Но когда я осмеливаюсь открыть глаза и отодвинуться от створки, двор вновь стал тихим и пустынным. Безликая армия исчезла. Ночь вернулась. Башня невредима, призрачно белея под луной, как и остальной Храм. Дерево по-прежнему возвышается в центре площади.

Мое внимание привлекает чудная вибрация в ладони, и я опускаю взгляд. Бронзовый ключ мягко вспыхивает с регулярными интервалами. После короткого колебания я снова сжимаю его в ладони. Если бы я только могла…

Словно подслушав мои мысли, _присутствие_ снова завладевает мной, сверхмощное, заполняющее.

**_«Часы тикают. Каково твое желание, Носительница?»_ **

От изумления у меня пропадает голос. _Присутствие_ молча ждет, не выказывая ни малейшего признака раздражения.

— Я… думала, у меня есть право только на одно желание.

**_«С чего бы это, Носительница?»_ **

Я озадаченно хмурюсь. _Присутствие_ остается тихим, невозмутимым.

— Ну, потому… Потому что таковы правила?

**_«Какие правила, Носительница? Есть только одно, и ты его уже знаешь._ **

**_Если ты в состоянии заплатить цену, твое желание будет исполнено._ **

**_Если ты не в состоянии заплатить сама, другие заплатят вместо тебя»._ **

Я не знаю, что ответить, впрочем, я не уверена, что _присутствие_ ждет ответа. Снова кружится голова, я даю своему сердцу время, чтобы начать биться — три пропущенных удара, словно вечность. Потом, прерывисто дыша и особенно остро чувствуя боль в спине, я вытаскиваю ключ из замка. Он ледяной, невероятно тяжелый для такого маленького размера.

Мое внимание привлекает рыдание. В нише крепостной стены по-прежнему плачет ребенок. С разбитым сердцем я не могу не опустить на него взгляд.

— Тикки… Плагг?

Один взмах ресниц, и их человеческие фигуры появляются неподалеку. Тикки мгновение шатается, истощенная, а глаза Плагга окружены тенями. Для них тоже ситуация невыносима.

— Этот ключ… это исходная точка. Он представляет его ошибку, не так ли?

Тикки долго колеблется, потом неуверенно кивает:

— Думаю, да. Но я не подозревала, что его сожаление всё еще было столь… живым. Это произошло так давно!

Плагг отворачивается, избегая взгляда.

— Вайзз должен был знать. Из нас всех он был ближе всего к Мастеру. Уже около двух веков, с тех пор, как Фу получил Шкатулку, они никогда не расставались.

Я приближаюсь к ним, держа в руках вибрирующий ледяной ключ, и оба инстинктивно отступают. Зрачки Плагга сжимаются сильнее, становясь едва видимыми щелками. Уши слегка топорщатся.

— Я займусь этим.

Он сжимает правый кулак, и вырисовывается знакомый ореол катаклизма. Я колеблюсь, но интуиция возвращается, всё более четкая. Ударить Изгнанника, атаковать его, попытаться забрать у него Армилляры, уничтожить его рюкзак… всё это лишь сильнее провоцировало его.

Я в свою очередь отступаю.

— Нет, подожди. Не думаю, что это правильное решение!

**_«Каково твое желание, Носительница?»_ **

Не обращая внимания на _присутствие_ и дрожь, которую оно мне внушает — не сейчас, не сразу! — я поворачиваюсь к Тикки. Протягиваю к ней руку, держа ключ на ладони.

— На этот раз следует исправить. Заменить. Создать. Как думаешь, ты сможешь?..

Я обмениваюсь с ней долгим взглядом, и как часто бывало, нам этого достаточно. Она молча кивает, и мягкая улыбка озаряет ее расстроенное лицо. Она приближается к ключу, но Плагг хватает ее за плечо и резко останавливает. Он ворчит на незнакомом языке, с той лишь разницей, что теперь я их понимаю. Эффект двойной трансформации?

_— Хатна. О чем она говорит?_

_— О единственном способе, который, возможно, еще способен достучаться_ _до Мастера Фу. Даже если в итоге он окажется лишь ложью_ …

Она хватает его когтистую ладонь и переплетает их пальцы. Этот жест, спокойная улыбка, которую она ему дарит, кажется, стоят всех обсуждений.

_— Всё будет хорошо, Кранкру… Пока ты остаешься рядом со мной._

В ее голосе слышно рыдание, крошечное, но оно не ускользает от нас. После долгого молчания Плагг, наконец, молча кивает.

— Мне наверняка будет не хватать концентрации, — немного увереннее добавляет Тикки. — Защити ее там ради меня.

Он снова кивает. Новый толчок встряхивает землю, и они одинаково вздрагивают. Я тоже передергиваюсь: со всей очевидностью в реальном мире сражение против Изгнанника свирепствует.

Тикки кладет свою ладонь на мою и прикрывает глаза. Нас обволакивает поток энергии, похожий на тот, который она высвободила, когда исцелила меня в последний момент — энергия, напоминающая о Чудесном Исцелении, но более зрелая и гораздо более могущественная, будто дикая и безудержная. Ключ вдруг нагревается.

Тикки тихо шепчет, и я улавливаю будто странное эхо их с Плаггом недавних слов:

_— Слишком нежный для этого мира, слишком хороший. Не открывай… Твоя доброта погубит тебя. Не открывай, пацан. Нет, не открывай, маленький хранитель._

Созидательная магия Тикки взрывается и накрывает наши соединенные руки. Ключ, кажется, понемногу становится легче. Из ледяного и тусклого он становится теплым и сияющим. Я удовлетворенно улыбаюсь. После этого мне останется лишь…

Тиски снова сжимают мое остановившееся сердце.

Дыхание прерывается. Я падаю. В глазах темнеет, я ничего не слышу. Боль разливается в груди, в животе, по всему телу. Меня поглощает инстинктивный ужас. И я жду.

И я жду.

_Долго._

Сердце снова начинает биться — так сильно, что первый удар отдается в висках. Болезненный, но спасительный. Я лихорадочно вдыхаю, легкие горят. Спину еще сильнее дергает болью. Но это прошло. Это прошло!

Голоса Плагга и Тикки снова доносятся до меня, странно далекие:

_«Носительница, держись!»_

_«Маринетт! Я почти закончила, мужайся!»_

Меня охватывает непреодолимое оцепенение. Голова тяжелая, мне приходится заставлять себя держать глаза открытыми. Я вернулась в то белое пустое пространство, почти ослепляющее и безграничное. Снова одна.

_На чем я там остановилась?_

Где-то «наверху» я чувствую, как энергия Тикки достигает кульминационной точки и исчезает.

_«О, моя Ледибаг. У меня получилось! Ты должна вернуться немедленно… Быстрее!»_

Умоляющий далекий голос Тикки вырывает меня из дремоты. Ключ по-прежнему в моей руке. Теплый, теперь он испускает ауру, похожу на ауру моей квами: мягкую, успокаивающую. Почти материнскую.

Теперь получится. Я знаю, что мне остается… _попросить_.

 _Присутствие_ возникает из глубин моего сознания.

**_«Часы тикают. Каково твое желание, Носительница?»_ **

Не отрывая взгляда от ключа, я пытаюсь привести в порядок мысли. Сработало один раз, сработает и сейчас, не так ли?

Попросить информации. Больше ничего.

_Больше. Ничего…_

— Покажи мне, как сделать, чтобы Мастер Фу поверил тому… что обитает в этом ключе.

Лишь молчание мне ответом.

Задыхаясь, морщась от боли, я пытаюсь встать, безрезультатно. Тело, голова, мысли — всё становится бесконечно тяжелым. Шум в ушах превращается в шипение. Если бы я могла лечь здесь и отдохнуть… лишь… лишь несколько секунд?

Из летаргии меня выдергивает чье-то шмыганье. Я приоткрываю веки, как раз вовремя чтобы увидеть, как маленькая рука тянется к моему ключу, осторожно берет его за веревку. Я слишком слаба, у меня не выходит удержать предмет.

Шипение разрастается. Стоя передо мной на коленях, мальчик с копьем разворачивает веревку, надевает на шею. Он держит ключ в ладонях, а несколько мгновений спустя его лицо преображается. Мокрые от слез щеки розовеют, потрескавшиеся губы растягиваются в великолепной улыбке. Напряженные плечи расслабляются, словно рана никогда не существовала.

Шипение становится оглушающим. Когда он заправляет ключ под тунику, его ореховые глаза сверкают благодарностью.

Он растворяется в свете.

Я в свою очередь исчезаю.

[2WEI – In the End (Official Linkin Park Epic Cover) (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/XtkCkMwmqVU)

Шипение прекратилось.

Взмах ресниц, вздох. У моих ног булыжник, обломки, куски стекла и металла.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

Порывы ветра бьют мне в лицо, наполненные дымом и гипсовой пылью. Пахнет горелым деревом, плавленым металлом, раскаленным камнем. Я дрожу в лихорадке. В моей ладони что-то лежит. Я с трудом поднимаю руку, всё тело ломит, веки тяжелые. Узнав предмет в моей серой, покрытой пеплом ладони, я устало усмехаюсь.

_Ключ._

Он здесь. Он теперь существует, совершенно реальный со своим шнурком. Тикки удалось.

_I had to fall, to lose it all_

_But in the end…_

_«Маринетт? Маринетт, поговори с нами!»_

_«Носительница, быстрее! Он обездвижен!»_

Тикки и Плагг тяжело дышат. Их вибриссы дрожат, вытянутые прямо передо мной — полагаю, они удерживают Изгнанника. Я с трудом поднимаю голову, и мой взгляд теряется вдали. За темной агрессивной фигурой, которая отбивается от вуалей, за обломками, за краями пропасти, далеко, очень далеко надо мной небо уже не черное, а серое. Голубовато-серое, розово-серое. Начинает светать.

_«Маринетт!»_

Заря близка. Ключ здесь, я знаю, что делать, чтобы всё уладить. Но…

… _it doesn't even matter_

…но у меня не получится.

_Я не могу._

— Маринетт?

Потерявшись взглядом в бледнеющем небе, я без сил снова отключаюсь.

**— Маринетт!**

Голос забавно близок. Внешний — не как Тикки и Плагга. Но знакомый. О, такой знакомый…

— Очнись, прошу тебя!

Я приоткрываю веки, в горле стоит ком. Зеленые глаза — человеческие — с тревогой смотрят в мои.

_Адриан?_

— Что надо сделать, чтобы помочь тебе? Скажи мне!

Я хмурюсь. Он хватает мою левую руку и подавленно показывает ее мне. Моя кожа под его дрожащими пальцами понемногу шелушится, осыпается струйкой серо-белого пепла. Я недоумеваю, в голове пустота. Я ничего не знаю. Абсолютно ничего.

**— Скажи мне, что я должен сделать! Маринетт!**

К реальности меня возвращает его паника — его _ужас_. Я вдыхаю — медленно, старательно. Язык заплетается, во рту пересохло, словно он тоже наполнен пеплом.

— С… Снять трансформацию?

Тикки и Плагг внутри меня испускают крик облегчения. Что-то отступает, вырывается свет, и я, ослепленная, закрываю глаза. Поток энергии пронизывает меня насквозь, мое тело вдруг будто вытаскивает себя из водно-ледяной оболочки, из тюрьмы, которую я до сих пор не замечала. Освободившись, я чувствую себя одновременно более легкой и абсолютно обессиленной.

Чувства притуплены. Окоченевшая, всё еще заледеневшая изнутри.

— Маринетт!

Я снова сонно открываю глаза. Моя рука в дрожащих ладонях Адриана снова стала нормальной. Он нерешительно улыбается, зеленые глаза блестят от слез. Я заворожена, у меня нет ни сил, ни времени, чтобы отреагировать, когда масса дыма позади него разворачивается, готовя ударить.

На периферии моего поля зрения проносится черно-зеленая молния. Высокий голос вопит:

**— О нет, не в этот раз! И НЕ МОЕГО НОСИТЕЛЯ!**

Раздается будто раскат грома, оглушительный. Облако дыма исчезает, его внезапно сдувает.

**— Спрячь ее!**

Адриан сжимает меня в объятиях. Его сердце колотится эхом моему, которое на короткое мгновение ускоряется, когда я чувствую его так близко. Но у меня больше нет сил сопротивляться. Его голос звучит рядом со мной, паникующий и, однако, для моих ушей успокаивающий. Я не пытаюсь понять, что он говорит. Я закрываю глаза в полном истощении.

— Но, но Плагг…

**— Не спорь! Возвращайся с Кольцом, как только сможешь!**

Тогда раскатистый голос удаляется. Он еще вопит вдалеке, быстро перекрытый другими взрывами.

**— А ну, кто кого, Роаар! У моего терпения есть границы!**

Меня кое-как поднимают. Меня несут, кладут в стороне, спиной к холодной и шероховатой поверхности. Несмотря на анорак, я дрожу.

— Всё будет хорошо, Плагг отвлекает внимание. Ну, я так думаю!

После некоторого колебания его ладонь сжимает мою. _Адриан_. Я дергаюсь, захваченная врасплох этим прикосновением.

— Я приму эстафету. Мое Кольцо? Оно у тебя?

У меня не получается сосредоточиться. Смысл его слов ускользает от меня. Я заставляю себя поднять голову и не закрывать глаза. _Адриан_. Адриан с беспокойством смотрит на меня. Я с трудом дышу.

— Черный Кот?

Он недоуменно застывает:

— Моя Леди?

Наконец, оцепенение уходит, и без предупреждения появляются слезы. Он помнит. Я использовала Кольцо, но он помнит! Какое облегчение!

— Котенок!

Я кидаюсь ему на шею и обнимаю со всей оставшейся энергией, не в состоянии объяснить ему. Я просто «позаимствовала» у него Кольцо, я не занимала его место Носителя. Но сомнение всё равно терзало меня…

На короткое мгновение он замирает. А потом, наконец, обнимает в ответ, произнеся дрожащим голосом:

— О, моя Леди! Эта сила, это было… Ты меня до смерти напугала! Больше никогда так не делай, слышишь? Не предупредив меня! А я поклянусь тебе: я больше не буду геройствовать в одиночку. Обещаю. Я понял, каково это. Я понял.

В моем сознании возникают беспорядочные нечеткие картинки. Осажденный, бомбардируемый город. Две Носительницы на вершине гигантского здания. Двое других, преследующие кого-то по крышам Парижа. Дикая спокойная саванна. Обдуваемый всеми ветрами пляж, по которому проносятся галопом. Костер…

Наши предшественники. Все умершие. Все живущие в Камнях Чудес — навечно. После того, как я всех их близко узнала, у меня возникает ощущение, будто я безвозвратно теряю их одного за другим. Их лица, их голоса, их жизнь, всё уже исчезает. Это причиняет боль, такую боль, что мне хочется закричать. Я рыдаю, сильнее вцепляюсь в Адриана — настоящего. Такого успокаивающего.

_Следующего раза не будет. Нет. Я этого не вынесу!_

Вокруг нас, несмотря на слабый розовый свет, испускаемый Тикки, гораздо темнее: я узнаю один из подземных вестибюлей Лувра. Вероятно, мы под двором Наполеона и в нескольких десятках метрах от пропасти на месте Пирамиды. По зеленым вспышкам, которые освещают брешь вдалеке, я догадываюсь, что сражение по-прежнему свирепствует.

— Плагг не сможет один долго удерживать Изгнанника, — выдыхает Адриан. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно Кольцо!

Я киваю со слезами на глазах. Я, наконец, осознаю, что за предметы сжимаю в ладонях.

— Да… Да! Но сначала… возьми это.

_I've put my trust in you_

Я отстраняюсь и, наконец, раскрываю правую руку.

— Пока он еще не потерян навсегда… Этот ключ. Просто верни ему… этот ключ.

Он пораженно рассматривает бронзовый ключ, потом берет его, не задавая вопросов. После этого я раскрываю левую руку с нашими Камнями Чудес, вновь появившимися после снятия трансформации. Я перехватываю его растерянный — нерешительный — взгляд на мои Серьги. Вновь охваченная оцепенением, я со стоном произношу:

— Котенок… Нет. Пожалуйста. Не надо. Не ты.

_Pushed as far as I can go_

Дрожа, я беру Кольцо и настойчиво протягиваю ему. Не говоря ни слова, он надевает его на безымянный палец, а я кое-как надеваю Серьги. Когда он помогает мне застегнуть вторую, я шепчу, задыхаясь. Мысли еще путаются. Даже если бы у меня было время, я бы не смогла дать ему больше подробностей.

— Когда он повесит ключ на шею… Не раздумывай. Уходи. Далеко. Не оборачиваясь. Пожалуйста!

Вторая Сережка щелкает, наконец, на месте. Он на мгновение кладет руки мне на плечи и мягко их сжимает.

— Я займусь этим. Отдыхай теперь. Жди меня здесь, ладно?

Я нервно смеюсь. Усталость затуманивает разум.

_For all this_

— Куда я денусь? Они оба здесь! Мой друг и…

_…и парень, которого я люблю…_

Я замолкаю, испуганная собственной храбростью. Адриан молча смотрит на меня, ждет.

— …и …мой лучший друг?.. — невнятно бормочу я.

Растерянный, он, в конце концов, слабо улыбается:

— Ла…дно? Ты продолжаешь меня пугать, Багинетт!

Вдали проносится вспышка. Раздается взрыв. Я слышу, как орет Плагг. Адриан наклоняется и целует меня в лоб.

— Сиди тихо, пожалуйста. Я быстро вернусь!

_There's only one thing you should know…_

Он вскакивает, держа ключ в руке, и убегает. Почти сразу же для моих уставших глаз он становится лишь темным силуэтом. Я слышу звук его удаляющихся шагов, его голос, зовущий Плагга. Потом всё смешивается в неясном шуме. Пугающем.

_Мне страшно. Он сражается совсем один!_

Эта простая мысль вызывает у меня новый прилив адреналина. Я пытаюсь встать, но головокружение укладывает меня обратно, и что-то вдруг вкручивается за правым плечом. Я морщусь, одновременно засовывая руку под одежду в поисках того, что мне мешает.

Боль ухудшается. Когда я вытаскиваю руку обратно, она испачкана красным. Дыхание перехватывает. Я бросаю взгляд на бетонную стену позади меня. Там, где я прислонилась — кровь. В пыли вокруг меня, подо мной — кровь.

Кровь повсюду.

Зрение еще больше затуманивается. Я нервно всхлипываю.

— Тикки?

Розовый свет усиливается: она совсем рядом.

— Я здесь, моя Ледибаг.

— Цена, которую я должна заплатить… Я умру, да?

Я чувствую себя так, словно меня качает, но меня охватывает странное спокойствие. Мне уже даже не больно.

— Твои желания были разумны, моя Ледибаг, — шепчет Тикки, — но ты слишком много времени потратила на то, чтобы понять, что терзало Мастера Фу. Что касается знания, как использовать ключ в реальном мире… Твое желание имело такую цену. Теперь уже ничего нельзя сделать. Не бойся.

Мое дыхание учащается.

— Я не боюсь за себя… Только… за него. Он совсем один…

Слезы наворачиваются на глаза. У меня нет сил вытереть их.

— Пожалуйста… Всего… Один последний раз?

Красный свет приближается. Тикки нежно касается моей щеки.

— Дело за тобой, моя Ледибаг.

Я сдерживаю очередной всхлип. Она здесь. Значит, всё будет хорошо.

— Тикки, трансформируй меня.

Свист. Мое тело покрывает мягкая теплая оболочка костюма. Я почти ослепла, но мне и не надо видеть.

Я беру йо-йо с пояса. Еще одно усилие. Как только Мастер Фу будет побежден, надо будет запустить Чудесное Исцеление. Чтобы исправить, что еще можно, чтобы исцелить Черного Кота, если он ранен…

Я бросаю йо-йо в воздух:

— Талисман… Удачи.

Серебристо-красная вспышка, после чего йо-йо падает и безжизненно катится по земле. Другой предмет с металлическим перезвоном ударяется в мрамор рядом со мной. Я прищуриваюсь. А потом улыбаюсь, узнав его…

Я тону.

**_День 0…_ **

_Музыкальное сопровождение: абсолютная тишина._

… ** _День + 365._**

_«Маринетт…»_

**_«Маринетт?»_ **

— Маринетт. Ты опять заболеешь. Возвращаемся.

Я дергаюсь. Вдыхаю. Растерянно открываю глаза.

Глубокая и, однако, словно оглушающая тишина. Когда я закрыла глаза, квартал еще заливал серый ровный свет. Теперь темная ночь. Моя скамейка освещена резким светом фонаря, словно островок жизни посреди пустынного, погруженного в темноту парка.

Приглушенный голос из-под моего пальто продолжает:

— Вернемся, Маринетт.

— Нет.

Мой голос охрип от холода и слез, которые я сдерживала до того, как задремала. У меня все шансы сильно простудиться к завтрашнему дню, но неважно.

Снежинки бесшумно кружатся, и от этого слишком знакомого зрелища у меня колет сердце. Я выпрямляюсь и отряхиваю капюшон, вытираю влажное ледяное лицо.

Мобильник в кармане вибрирует: сообщение от мамы. Она спрашивает, собираюсь ли я сначала зайти домой или же прямо пойти к Алье на ее вечеринку «после празднования». Я колеблюсь с ответом. Не знаю, что ей сказать. Хотя я и устроилась в нескольких шагах от дома, у меня нет желания возвращаться в помещение.

И я всё еще не выполнила поставленную перед собой цель. Последнюю — худшую? — за этот бесконечный день.

Почти против воли я приоткрываю пальто и встревоженно смотрю на закрытую сумочку. Я несколько дней не решаюсь облегчить совесть. Но давно пора.

_Будь, что будет._

— Сейчас вернусь. Но сначала я хотела сказать тебе, что… что мне жаль.

Сумочка остается безнадежно немой. Я сглатываю и заставляю себя продолжить:

— Не только из-за сегодняшней ночи… Я сожалею обо всем, что произошло за последние недели. С их планами по празднованию, я потеряла почву под ногами. Я… Я вела себя как эгоистка. Я не единственная, кто страдает, но я постоянно об этом забываю. Просто… это так больно.

Я с большим трудом сдерживаю всхлип, злясь на саму себя.

— Я знаю, что не должна была так думать, но… но мне не удается выбросить эту мысль из головы. Почему я выжила, тогда как…

Нет. Настоящий вопрос, настоящая мерзость того, что я чувствую…

— Почему я? Почему ты, а не…

Мне не хватает слов. Даже год спустя мне не удается произнести _это_ имя.

— Почему **ты** еще здесь?

Вот. Я, наконец, сказала вслух! И бывают мгновения, когда мне мучительно стыдно. Смертельно больно. Эта грусть, эта _обида_ , они уже год пожирают меня. Если бы я могла начать всё сначала, если бы я могла изменить то, что произошло в Лувре…

Я чудовище, вот правда.

_Потому что мне тебя не хватает. Мне так тебя не хватает!_

До такой степени, что временами я хотела бы тоже умереть, только бы не чувствовать всего этого. До такой степени, что некоторыми ночами я даже мечтала…

_…что кто-то другой умирает вместо тебя. А ты остаешься здесь, со мной!_

Сумочка со щелчком открывается. Из полумрака меня молча пронзает сверкающий взгляд. Я вдруг начинаю жалеть о каждом своем слове. Я всё испортила.

_Снова._

— Я тоже, Маринетт. Я тоже злюсь на тебя.

Высокий голос становится тверже, наполненный сдерживаемыми рыданиями:

— Для меня тоже не проходит и дня без вопроса: почему _я_ всё еще живу. Или почему выжила ты. Если бы можно было вернуться назад и обменяться ролями. Если бы только можно было… уйти вместо!

Глаза сверкают горечью, а потом закрываются.

— Пережить — это хуже всего. И еще хуже, когда приходится оставаться с тобой. С тобой, которой повезло быть здесь. Повезло выжить.

Голос затихает. Тяжело дыша, я чувствую, как горячие слезы текут по моим щекам. Я медленно осознаю, что всё это означает.

Мне без конца повторяют, что я должна быть благодарна за то, что еще жива. Что нормально оплакивать умерших, но пора уже двигаться дальше и переключиться на другое. Что именно этого умершие, вероятно, желали бы для нас, спасшихся, выживших. Что это значит почтить их память, уважать их волю.

Мне говорили, что нормально винить себя за то, что выжила. Но никогда, _никогда_ мне не говорили, что нормально _злиться на других_ за то, что они еще живы. И никогда я не осмеливалась в этом признаться. Мне было слишком стыдно…

До сегодняшнего дня. До этого мгновения.

— Со мной то же самое, Маринетт. Обида на тебя жила в моей душе…

Я съеживаюсь на скамейке, сотрясаемая немым рыданием. Голос едко продолжает:

— И всё еще живет. И думаю, я еще больше ненавижу себя за это, поскольку на самом деле никто не виноват. Ни ты, ни я. И всё же я злюсь на тебя. А значит, и ты имеешь право злиться на меня. Ты же злишься на меня?

За горечью и глухой яростью я различаю грусть и даже мольбу. Значит, не одна я до такой степени сожалею о происшедшем. Не одна я испытываю такую обиду, такую _ненависть_ , глупую и иррациональную, к себе самой и к тому, что я выжила. К тому, что _мы_ выжили.

_Я не одна!_

Икая, я запускаю руку в сумочку. На моей ладони, затянутой в перчатку, квами дрожит, как я. На грани нервного срыва, но с облегчением я прижимаю маленькое существо к щеке. С забавным, бесконечным облегчением.

Прошлогодняя резня… Всё произошло в основном по моей вине. И хуже того, я выжила. _Я_ выжила, _мы_ выжили. И не только я нахожу это несправедливым. Эгоистичным. Непростительным.

— О, Плагг, прости меня! Прости за всё!

Вместо ответа он молча прижимается к моему лбу. Я чувствую, как давит на шею черный шнурок и Кольцо, которое висит на нем уже год, навсегда деформированное.

 _Они тоже_ были тесно связаны, по-своему неразлучны. Поэтому только Плагг может понять, что я сегодня чувствую.

— Прости, Плагг. Прости!

Он принимается мурлыкать, и это мне напоминает то самое жужжание, которое прежде так успокаивало меня.

_Твое жужжание!_

Плагг. Тот, кто выжил. Тот, кто по этой причине должен ненавидеть меня так же сильно, как ненавидит себя.

Тот, кто, однако, отчаянно держится за меня уже год, как и я ловлю себя на том, что не могу отдалиться от него, несмотря на всю мою глупую обиду и перепады настроения.

Плагг, дрожа, прячется в изгибе моей шеи. Удивленная таким порывом с его стороны, я позволяю ему, съежившись на скамейке, равнодушная к снегу, который становится всё более густым. Когда он издает глухой писк, который слишком напоминает мне собственные приглушенные рыдания прошлой ночью, я в свою очередь разражаюсь слезами.

Мы всегда справлялись с горем каждый по-своему, каждый в своем углу, более-менее молча. Но впервые за год мы плачем вместе.

**_День + 365…_ **

**__ **

**_...День 0. Час 0._ **

[2WEI – In the end (official Linkin Park Epic Cover) (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/XtkCkMwmqVU?t=135)

_С ней всё хорошо. Сосредоточься._

Я во весь дух бегу к пропасти. Почва вздрагивает через равные промежутки времени.

_Могло быть и хуже. Но с ней всё хорошо. Беги, она рассчитывает на тебя._

Я едва успел оставить ее, а страх уже терзает меня. Я снова и снова вижу черную фигуру с красными татуировками, которую с трудом можно назвать человеческой, которая вдруг без предупреждения рухнула. Прожилки, до той поры сияющие, почти все вдруг потускнели. Эбеновая кожа, ставшая серой и пыльной, пористой, как дерево, превратившееся в пепел после того, как несколько раз прошло через огонь. Две пары глаз, пустых и погасших, которым понадобилось столько времени, чтобы отреагировать на мой зов…

_Я в самом деле поверил. Что она…_

В полумраке коридора я спотыкаюсь и лечу кувырком среди обломков. В ужасе вскакиваю на ноги.

**_Сосредоточься, проклятье!_ **

Она отменила трансформацию. Она освободила Плагга и Тикки, она истощена, но она в надежном месте и оправится! И Тикки заботится о ней. Теперь моя очередь, и я знаю, что мне остается сделать!

Я бросаю взгляд на ключ, который сжимаю в руке. Занимается заря, и в бледном сером свете мое сердце пропускает удар: ладонь и рука у меня испачканы кровью. Но я знаю, что это не моя кровь. Это кровь Маринетт. Оставшаяся на моих руках, когда я нес ее. Где она была ранена? В полумраке подземного помещения я ничего не заметил!

_«Мой друг и… мой лучший друг»._

Ее образ преследует меня. Я слышу ее бесплотный голос, ее сбивчивые слова. Я отдал бы что угодно за возможность вернуться обратно!

Я увеличиваю скорость и прокладываю себе путь среди обломков, которые загромождают выход из подземелья. Дождись меня, моя Леди! Как только смогу, я вернусь за тобой. Я отнесу тебя в больницу, и они вылечат тебя, и всё закончится!

Я добираюсь до пропасти в тот самый момент, когда новый взрыв сотрясает окрестности, более мощный, чем предыдущие. Раздается глухой вопль — Изгнанник.

Из предосторожности я с колотящимся сердцем приседаю на корточки, прислушиваюсь. Разносится еще один взрыв и ударяет в северный край пропасти, который обрушивается в потоке камней и цемента. Я с тревогой изучаю подземный коридор, которым только что пришел. Там ничего не двигается, Маринетт в безопасности — пока?

Я снова устремляюсь вперед. Вижу Изгнанника.

— Плагг! Всё в порядке!

В мгновение ока Плагг уже оказывается рядом со мной. Его глаза вызывающе пылают.

 **— Давно пора, пацан! Пошли!** — ворчит он, обнажив клыки.

Я пораженно застываю, обнаружив результат его атак: пропасть выглядит более широкой и глубокой, чем когда я уносил потерявшую сознание Маринетт. Не хватает нескольких бетонных пилонов, новые кратеры еще дымятся, а металлическая пирамида, уже бывшая в жалком состоянии после падения, теперь разбросана по всем углам поля сражения. Изгнанник в виде тигра лежит среди обломков, выглядя измотанным. Плагг нервно летает надо мной, словно готовый при малейшей угрозе броситься в атаку. Его обычно беспечная аура сейчас почти искрит.

Я уже видел, на что способен Изгнанник, когда Маринетт сражалась с ним. Так с каких пор квами столь могущественны?! Есть ли вообще смысл мне трансформироваться?

— Плагг… Ты правда думаешь, что я нужен тебе?

— Не говори глупостей, я едва контролирую себя! Если я не буду осторожен, исчезнет половина квартала — вместе с тобой!

— Что?!

Изгнанник корчится от боли. Он издает странное рычание, почти бульканье, гигантское полупрозрачное тело сотрясается судорогами. Я сжимаю правый кулак, с облегчением чувствуя на пальце Кольцо.

— Плагг, трансформируй м…

**— ПОГОДИ!**

Крик Плагга резко останавливает меня. Я вопрошаю его взглядом: он кажется… испуганным?

Изгнанника снова сотрясает, потом из его раскрытой глотки вытекает огненно-красная светящаяся жидкость. Совсем не такая, как огненная стрела, она течет по земле, раскаленная словно лава.

Тигр сворачивается в комок, а потом его темный туман растекается по пропасти. В сердце черного вихря на мгновение появляется распластавшийся человеческий силуэт. Сейчас или никогда!

**— Я ЗАЙМУСЬ ЭТИМ! ЛОЖИСЬ!**

Плагг со скоростью молнии открыто несется к Изгнаннику. Но вместо того, чтобы атаковать его, он погружается в обломки, отрывает целый кусок бетона и уносит светящуюся лужу в небо.

**— Плагг?!**

Бетонная плита проходит мимо последних болтающихся остатков пирамиды и исчезает среди облаков. В пропасти вдруг воцаряется пугающая тишина.

**— Плагг!**

Потом небеса раскалывает красная молния. Раздается грохочущий взрыв, и сверхмощная горячая взрывная волна резко бросает меня на землю. Потрясенный, я едва успеваю восстановить дыхание, когда маленький черный шар падает рядом со мной. Не в силах противостоять вихрям, Плагг долетает до меня и проскальзывает в укрытие моих скрещенных рук. Он еще горячий, словно был очень — слишком — близко к взрыву.

— Что… Что это было? — ошеломленно шепчу я.

— Роаар. Один из моих братьев. Я не думал, что ударил так сильно. Уже два уничтоженных Армилляра!..

Я слышу в его голосе словно рыдание, и это разбивает мне сердце. От силы взрыва целый кусок выступающего края позади Изгнанника с грохотом отрывается. Плагг вздрагивает и с тихим сопением берет себя в руки. Когда буря успокаивается, он снова зависает рядом со мной, внимательно следя за малейшим жестом Изгнанника.

— Я видел двор с неба — он в паршивом состоянии. Если освободится еще один Армилляр, всё рискует рухнуть. Так что отныне — никакого катаклизма на нем. Понял?

Я молча киваю. Его кожа еще дымится, одно ухо порвано и висит, мой квами выглядит не ахти, но продолжает властным тоном:

— Каков план? Что тебе сказала Маринетт?

Я просто показываю ему ключ на шнурке. Он застывает, а потом его глаза вспыхивают, словно он уже всё понял.

— Ха! Поистине идея Носителя Света! Давай, пацан, за дело, пока он уязвим. Сейчас!

Он хватает меня за воротник куртки и помогает встать.

— Твоя дульсинея рассчитывает на тебя! Живее, котенок!

Я бросаю на него раздраженный взгляд — это прозвище в его устах никогда не было лестным, и он знает, что я это знаю. Взбодренный насмешкой моего квами, я сжимаю кулак.

**— Плагг, трансформируй меня!**

Костюм покрывает меня целиком. Я с облегчением обретаю ощущение защиты, силы и свободы. Я вернулся!

Я достаю шест и занимаю оборонительную позицию, анализируя различные доступные мне маневры. Изгнанник выпрямился среди обломков, рыча от ярости, снова защищенный плотным черным дымом. Понемногу он принимает другую форму — гигантскую, но тонкую, почти бесконечную, снабженную длинными рогами. Золотые прожилки сверкают на его черной коже, ставшей чешуйчатой. Его глаза яростно пылают новой энергией. Он потихоньку начинает подниматься в воздух, и его петушиные лапы разрезают воздух острыми когтями. Я ошеломленно сглатываю. Все Армилляры Шкатулки связаны со знаками китайского зодиака, и, похоже, удача снова отвернулась от меня.

 _Среди всех созданий, воплощенных в Армиллярах, надо было, чтобы мне попался Дракон._ _**Проклятый** _ _азиатский дракон!_

Я бросаю взгляд на ключ, который мне доверила Маринетт. Она раздобыла его, когда была в высшей форме. Если не считать того, что он еще теплый и вибрирует знакомой энергией — возможно, энергией Тикки — он выглядит самым обыкновенным.

_«Просто дай ему… этот ключ. Когда он повесит его на шею…»_

В ожидании, когда смогу прикоснуться к Изгнаннику, я опускаю ключ в один из карманов. Я никогда не сомневался в порой замысловатых планах моей Леди, и не собираюсь начинать сегодня! Но где же Изгнанник среди всей этой массы дыма? И как повесить ключ ему на шею?

Дракон с глухим рыком устремляется ко мне. Хотя он умеет летать, безумные размеры делают его медлительным и не слишком ловким, и я без большого труда уворачиваюсь от него. Он бросается за мной, но плохо рассчитав вираж, длинное тело тяжело царапает край пропасти. Мне надо удалить его от двора, иначе Маринетт рискует оказаться погребенной в подземелье!

Для начала я уведу его из пропасти. А потом — на крыши! Там у меня будет больше обзора и свободы движения, чем в этой дыре.

Я хватаю шест и быстро просчитываю путь. Следя за тем, чтобы дракон следовал за мной, я устремляюсь вверх и в несколько прыжков преодолеваю разнообразные стены из обвалов, приземлившись на эспланаде двора Наполеона. Мое внимание привлекает мигалка: вдалеке, рядом с Аркой на площади Каррузель за нами наблюдает скопление полицейских и военных. Целый флот вертолетов летает над площадью, оставаясь на благоразумном расстоянии. Неважно, пока они не атакуют!

Я машинально смотрю в небо, которое окрашивается первыми отблесками зари. Надо заканчивать. Позволить Изгнаннику подойти ближе — _очень_ близко. Достаточно, чтобы он разглядел ключ, и тот взывал бы у него реакцию.

_Я доверяю тебе, моя Леди!_

**— Изгнанник!**

Он отвечает мне ревом. Черная, мечущая громы и молнии голова дракона появляется из пропасти. Он вертится в воздухе, и его почти нереальные колебания с трудом можно предугадать. Сверкающие яростью белые глаза впиваются в меня, и он тут же ускоряется. Я вскидываю шест, готовый удирать.

_Давай, подходи!_

Серебристая вспышка из пропасти резко останавливает нас обоих. Я с ужасом вижу, как подземная часть, где я оставил Маринетт, освещается знакомым сиянием — Талисман Удачи. Что она собирается делать? Запустить Чудесное Исцеление? Слишком рано! А что, если…

Дракон весь вздрагивает, выглядя загипнотизированным аурой Талисмана Удачи. Пучок света исчез, но ущерб уже нанесен. С потусторонним ревом дракон разворачивается, бросается прямо в ее направлении и с силой ударяет нагромождение обломков, вырывая громадные куски бетона и земли. Я бледнею.

**— Изгнанник! НЕТ!**

Когтями и клыками он пытается расширить доступ в подземный вестибюль. Не думая, я прыгаю на его бесконечный двигающийся хребет, пользуюсь его изгибами, чтобы в несколько прыжков добраться до шеи. Раздвигаю шест и напрягаю мышцы, устремляюсь к его голове.

**— Сражайся!**

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

Еще в воздухе я ударяю изо всех сил. Шест с оглушающим треском врезается в его лоб — вибрация отдает мне до плеч. Он вопит от боли и теряет интерес к подземелью, чтобы, обнажив клыки, подняться ко мне. Я знаю, что сказал Плагг, но у меня нет выбора. Или это, или он сожрет меня, а потом настанет очередь Маринетт!

Я вооружаю правую руку.

**— Катаклизм!**

Моя ладонь, сверкающая энергией, соприкасается с его мордой — катаклизм разливается, пронзает его насквозь. Дракон вопит от боли, сотрясаемый такими судорогами, что отталкивает меня. Отброшенный назад ударом, я опираюсь о бетонную колонну и снова прыгаю к Изгнаннику, держа шест на изготовке, засунув руку в карман. Через мгновение он должен потерять свою форму. Снова появится человек, и тогда я смогу повесить ему ключ на шею!

_Сейчас или никогда!_

Как вдруг от предупреждающей дрожи у меня встают дыбом волосы на затылке. Дыхание. Надо мной. Нет времени увернуться.

Хвост дракона сбивает меня на лету, прихлопывает к земле, которая трескается от удара. На короткое мгновение мои чувства спутываются, шест выпадает из руки. Дыхание перехватывает от боли, я едва успеваю перекатиться на спину, когда вижу, как на меня опускается темный острый коготь. Я вытаскиваю ключ из кармана.

_I had to fall…_

_Пан или пропал!_

Коготь обрушивается на меня всем своим весом, раздавливает меня целиком. Я хотел бы закричать, но мне не хватает воздуха. Во вспышке сознания я вижу, как раскаленные глаза Изгнанника приближаются, как сверкают его клыки, больше меня размером. В состоянии прострации я протягиваю к нему дрожащий кулак — ключ прекрасно видно.

… _to lose it all_

Он ревет. Горячее дыхание омывает мое лицо. Коготь нажимает сильнее, земля подо мной оседает. Кажется, на короткое мгновение я теряю сознание.

Когда я прихожу в себя, у меня всё болит, но коготь исчез. Я снова могу дышать, хотя каждый вздох отдается дикой болью в ребрах. Дрожа, я переворачиваюсь набок. Я не слышу ничего, кроме приглушенного шипения, которое ввинчивается в череп. Тряхнув головой в надежде побыстрее избавиться от него, я, пошатываясь, поднимаюсь…

…когда раздается хруст — не снаружи, а _во мне_. Резкая боль пронзает левую ногу — сильнее, чем всё остальное. Я вскрикиваю и едва не падаю во второй раз.

**_Проклятье… Вставай!_ **

Я переношу вес на другую, почти невредимую ногу, выпрямляюсь и встречаюсь взглядом с расширившимися глазами Изгнанника. По-прежнему дракон, он расположился на земле и застыл в собранной позе, словно готовясь защищаться. После некоторого ступора я делаю к нему несколько хромающих шагов, и он испуганно вздрагивает, его большие глаза не отрываются от ключа, ноздри трепещут. Я слабо ухмыляюсь.

_Победа, моя Леди._

— Ты знаешь, что это, не так ли?

Еще наполовину оглохший после его последнего вопля, я с трудом слышу собственный голос — хриплый и невнятный. Вдруг закашлявшись, я выплевываю струю крови.

— Это она, — с трудом хриплю я. — Это Ледибаг создала его. Для тебя.

_But in the end…_

Изгнанник не реагирует. Хромая, я приближаюсь, и на каждом шагу ногу и позвоночник пронзают раскаленные кинжалы. Я храбро вытягиваю перед собой руку, ключ покачивается на шнурке.

— Всё конечно.

Дракон на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он не шевелится, словно загипнотизированный. После короткого колебания я кладу ключ на его невредимую морду, которую я, однако, немного раньше ударил катаклизмом.

Раскат грома. И всего за секунду дым исчезает. Полностью.

Остается черная фигура с красными прожилками на коже, одетая в простую тунику, обожженную и разорванную. Человек — крошечный, сгорбленный, тщедушный. Редкие волосы, иссеченное морщинами лицо.

— Мастер Фу.

Он поднимает на меня лишенные выражения белые глаза. Когда я преодолеваю последние разделяющие нас метры, он не реагирует, его руки бессильно болтаются. Я беру шнурок двумя руками и осторожно вешаю ему на шею. Ключ падает ему на грудь, и он молча опускает на него взгляд.

— Мастер?

Молчание назидательно. Потом он, наконец, шепчет словно молитву, словно лейтмотив:

— Не открывай дверь… Не открывай дверь.

Он аккуратно берет ключ узловатыми пальцами и убирает его под тунику. Его глаза закрываются. После долгого мгновения апатии его губы изгибаются, а потом растягиваются в легкой улыбке. Две слезы скатываются из уголков глаз.

— Мастер?

— Спасибо. Спасибо, Черный Кот.

Он открывает глаза: на меня смотрят ореховые глаза — изможденные, но благодарные. Я облегченно вздыхаю. Он вернулся, наконец!

— И… И что теперь? — хрипло произношу я.

Его доброжелательная улыбка становится увереннее:

— Теперь я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы удержать квами. Вам с Ледибаг пора удалиться.

— Чт.. Что?

… _it doesn't even matter_

Он дергается. Его черная кожа украшается другими прожилками, бесчисленными и разноцветными, как было, когда Изгнанник поглотил все Армилляры. В воздухе разносится странное напряжение, более горячее, более агрессивное, чем раньше. Удушающее. Которое усиливается с каждой секундой.

— Всё закончилось. Моя трансформация сейчас спадет. В то мгновение, когда я верну себе человеческую форму, больше ничто не будет удерживать энергию квами. Теперь, когда у них больше нет ни сознания, ни Камней Чудес, их силы вырвутся, вернутся в Природу. Тебе нельзя оставаться. Иначе ты тоже погибнешь.

Я вздрагиваю, ошеломленный. Я снова вижу уничтоженную Шкатулку и освобожденных квами — потерянных, разрушительных.

— Уходи.

_Нет. Ледибаг!_

Я разворачиваюсь на сто восемьдесят градусов. Не обращая внимания на боль, которая пронзает ногу и бока, я поспешно направляюсь к подземному вестибюлю. У меня за спиной аура квами не перестает развертываться, настолько четкая, что я нервно вздрагиваю. Быстрее!

**— Ледибаг?**

А что, если она активирует Чудесное Исцеление? Кто знает?

**— Моя Леди! Сейчас!**

С помощью ночного зрения я кое-как пробираюсь среди обломков, усеивающих коридор. Но никто не выходит мне навстречу. Я, наконец, вижу ее — точно там, где оставил. В боевом костюме, но лежащую, неподвижную. Сердце пропускает удар.

**— Ледибаг!**

Мой голос разносится по подземелью, пронзительный и задыхающийся. Ледибаг не реагирует. Я добираюсь до нее, бросив лишь взгляд на ее йо-йо — размотанное, брошенное — и на Талисман Удачи рядом с ней — громадный щит, помеченный крестом, как у рыцарей в древности. Я беру ее за плечи, аккуратно приподнимаю. Костюм полностью покрывает ее, но кровь сочится из-за воротника, пропитывая землю. Она бледнее мертвой. Ее сердце…

Я кладу дрожащую ладонь на испачканную кровью шею. Ее сердце бьется. Едва-едва, но бьется.

— Ледибаг, держись!

Из последних сил я беру щит и обнаруживаю, что его внутренняя сторона снабжена ремнями. Я надеваю его на спину на манер рюкзака — по крайней мере, так у меня будут свободны руки, — после чего торопливо сворачиваю нить йо-йо и засовываю его за пояс. Поспешно, но с тысячью предосторожностей, я беру мою Леди на руки. Она вдруг стонет от боли.

— Всё будет хорошо. Держись, скоро всё закончится.

Она снова стонет, слабее. Ответ? Неважно, этот звук разбивает мне сердце настолько же, насколько успокаивает.

Я делаю несколько шагов к концу вестибюля, потом подавленно останавливаюсь. Обвалы полностью изменили помещения. Я уже не уверен, что найду узкий коридор, которым пришел во время их сражения титанов. Я даже не знаю, проходим ли еще путь до Лувра… Добраться до двора через пропасть — рискованно, но это и лучшее решение для бегства!

Я иду в противоположном направлении, прижав к себе драгоценную ношу, сжав челюсти от боли при каждом шаге, со слезами на глазах.

_Шевелись! Плакать будешь потом…_

Я вываливаюсь на поле битвы, опустошенное огненной бурей, и сильные постоянно меняющиеся ветра едва не сносят меня. Плавающие вокруг разнообразные энергии чувствуются почти физически, ощущаются угрожающими для моих обостренных Плаггом чувств. Взгляд на Изгнанника вызывает у меня дрожь ужаса: распростертая в центре пропасти, его фигура уже не черная, а раскрашенная тысячью цветов, вибрирующих, сверкающих. Его шепот раздается одновременно отовсюду, как голос Маринетт, когда она была в высшей форме:

_«Уходите. Быстро»._

Я устремляюсь к уступам, окружающим пропасть, но моментально теряю иллюзии: это высоко, слишком высоко, чтобы я мог достигнуть поверхности с Ледибаг на руках даже в несколько прыжков! Мой шест неизвестно где, а раненая нога серьезно стесняет движения…

Я лихорадочно оглядываю окрестности в поисках альтернативы. Я замечаю последние остатки Пирамиды, несколько металлических станин, нависающих над пропастью, еще прочно укрепленных в земле. Положив Ледибаг, я беру ее йо-йо. Если бы еще я смог им воспользоваться, это было бы детскими игрушками…

Так и знал, что следовало тренироваться, обмениваясь артефактами!

Распустив леску, я верчу йо-йо над головой, кидаю его в металлическую станину, а потом в утес. Безрезультатно, йо-йо падает обратно, не зацепившись. Моя тревога увеличивается. Тем хуже, надо попытаться!

Пока я швыряю йо-йо, снова и снова, буря энергии у меня за спиной не перестает усиливаться. Мастер Фу исчез в центре урагана, настолько яркого, что он ослепляет. Я поднимаю глаза на вертолеты, которые кружатся над площадью, но разбушевавшиеся ветры не дают им приблизиться. В приступе оптимизма я беру Ледибаг и йо-йо, поворачиваюсь к наименее крутому обрыву, разбегаюсь и преодолеваю несколько первых метров, прыгая от обвала к обвалу. Но щит наполняется ветром при малейшем порыве и несколько раз лишает меня равновесия. Рана вызывает острую боль, и я спотыкаюсь, скольжу вдоль стены, снова падаю на дно пропасти. Я встаю на колено, задыхаясь от боли.

В ярости я прижимаю к себе Ледибаг. Она едва дышит, и это пугает меня. Проклятье, проклятье!

_Не может всё так закончиться!_

Среди завываний ветра я, кажется, улавливаю крик, потом еще:

— Черный Кот!

Я живо выпрямляюсь, прислушиваясь. Это не Изгнанник, но я знаю этот голос. Это…

— Черный Кот, сюда!

Я поднимаю глаза. С края пропасти несколько человек — полицейские, спецназ, военные — делают мне знаки. Среди них я узнаю Отиса Сезера, отца Альи. Значит, он не покинул Лувр?

— Хватайтесь!

Один из военных вешает ружье на спину, с помощью коллеги подтаскивает к пропасти черную веревочную лестницу и пинком разворачивает ее. С колотящимся сердцем я устремляюсь к ним. Машинально снимаю один из ремней щита и забрасываю Ледибаг на плечо, после чего крепко хватаюсь за веревочную лестницу.

— Держитесь крепко, поднимаем!

Едва военный это сказал, как лестницу резко потащили наверх. Охваченный головокружением, я сильнее сжимаю руку на перекладине лестницы, и крепче прижимаю к себе Ледибаг. Щит давит на спину, и, несмотря на бурю, я слышу, как пищит ее Камень Чудес — сможем ли мы привести ее в чувство прежде, чем закончатся пять минут? С моей ногой и ее раной нам очень пригодится Чудесное Исцеление!

_«Черный Кот. Ледибаг. Простите…»_

Я дергаюсь и осмеливаюсь бросить взгляд в центр бури. Воздух, кажется, вибрирует энергией, я чувствую, как она пульсирует на моей коже, в моей плоти и костях.

_«Я уже не был достоин этой задачи. Но вы… Вы были идеальными Звездами, такими многообещающими. Пусть ваша преданность послужит уроком другим…"_

Посреди пропасти сверкает сфера света, столь же опасная и великолепная, как маленькое солнце. Временами цветные вспышки достигают ее поверхности, словно готовые вырваться в любое мгновение.

_«Простите. И спасибо»._

Я достигаю края пропасти. Протягиваются руки в перчатках, я берусь за одну наугад, другие хватают мои плечи, Щит и неподвижное тело Ледибаг. Я охотно позволяю им вытянуть меня на землю, но ни за что на свете я не выпустил бы напарницу.

— Быстрее, надо эвакуировать весь район! С минуты на минуту будет взрыв, отошлите вертолеты!

Подпрыгивает рация, тут же передаются приказы об эвакуации. Морщась из-за раны, я с ужасом осознаю, что множество военных и служащих запаса, пожарников и даже гражданских окружили место, желая помочь. Когда при виде меня многие вскидывают руки в знак победы и бегут ко мне, я кричу, что есть сил:

**— БЕГИТЕ! ПРЯЧТЕСЬ!**

Некоторые недоуменно замедляются, но буря и шум вертолетов перекрывают мой голос. Я устремляюсь к ним, забыв про ногу, но жгучая боль почти тут же подкашивают меня. Я падаю и едва не выпускаю Ледибаг. Двое моих спасителей поднимают меня и хотят увести в укрытие, но я высвобождаюсь.

— Я справлюсь! Отгоните гражданских к южному крылу, быстро!

После короткого колебания полицейские и военные подчиняются и бегут к толпе. Двор понемногу пустеет. Я кое-как следую за ними. Давление квами за моей спиной становится почти невыносимым. Я больше не осмеливаюсь смотреть назад и сосредотачиваюсь на мертвенно-бледном лице напарницы. Ковыляя, я шепчу ей, тяжело дыша:

— Моя Леди, нам еще понадобится немного твоей удачи. Готова запустить Чудесное Исцеление?

Против всякого ожидания, ее глаза приоткрываются, но взгляд словно пустой, отсутствующий. Нездешний. Почти… чужой.

— Нет. Недостаточно. Щит… или ничего, — выдыхает она.

Я вздрагиваю. Это голос не Маринетт. Нет, это голос…

_…Тикки?_

Вспышка. Холодный пот течет по позвоночнику.

Волна — невидимая, но сверхмощная — проходит по площади. На ее пути появляются трещины, разлетаются осколки мрамора, мостовые расходятся по швам. Несколько еще целых окон Лувра разбиваются, черепицу срывает и уносит. Люди спотыкаются, подкошенные толчком, и потрясенные остаются лежать прямо на земле, которая вдруг становится неустойчивой и изменчивой.

Потом двор опустошает вторая волна. И третья. И еще другие, каждый раз более сильные, оглушительные. Одуряющие.

Я в свою очередь падаю. Земля дрожит слишком сильно, чтобы держаться на ногах. Некоторые куски двора уже оседают, исчезают в подземных глубинах. Я осмеливаюсь посмотреть на пропасть. Маленькое солнце не перестает расти. По его поверхности двигаются бурлящие цветные молнии.

_Армилляры! Армилляры скоро вырвутся…_

Лувр еще далеко, слишком далеко. Я устанавливаю щит в одну из трещин, вдалбливаю его, пока он не перестает шевелиться. Я сворачиваюсь в его тени и с энергией отчаяния вцепляюсь в ремни, прижимая к себе мою Леди, по-прежнему без сознания.

Солнце вспыхивает и сдается. Взрыв грохочет и разносится по Парижу, как ни один другой до этого. За ним следует взрывная волна, бушует на площади, мощно врезается в щит.

_t starts…_

Ураган накрывает нас — дикий, горячий. Приоткрыв глаза, я вижу небо, испещренное крошечными метеоритами, разноцветными, сверкающими. Несущимися прямо к горизонту.

… _with…_

А потом Лувр рушится. Весь двор исчезает, оседает.

Мы соскальзываем в пропасть.

… _one_ _._

**_День 0._ **

**_Час 0._ **

**__ **


	23. Глава 22. ...А потом? Часть 1

_Главная тема «Белого, красного, черного»: «_ _Hurts_ _Like_ _Hell_ _» Флёри._

****

**_День_ ** **_0._ **

Боль.

Белый. Белый снег. Его белая кожа.

Красный. Красная кровь, повсюду. Его кровь.

Черный. Чернота его маски, которая исчезает. Чернота пепла, который остается. Потеря сознания.

Боль!

Белый, белизна бинтов.

Красный, красный цвет грузовика, который увозит его.

Черный, чернота асфальта под моими носилками.

Головокружение. Небытие.

Боль. Страх!

Белый! Белизна стен.

Красный, краснота компрессов на полу. Столько, столько крови!

Черный. Чернота сна.

Сдаюсь.

Серый. Серость потолка.

Розовый. Розовая блузка.

Тусклый. Дневной свет за окном.

Головокружение. Тошнота. Боль снова. Всегда.

Радио. Экран. Слова, объявления.

Которые без конца повторяются.

_«Спасатели не покладая рук продолжают прочесывать развалины Лувра…»_

_«Последствия этим вечером становятся всё тяжелее. Число пропавших без вести уже превышает…»_

_«Этим вечером по-прежнему никаких следов Изгнанника или Бражника…»_

_«Благодаря Чудесному Исцелению, запущенному сегодня к пяти утра, акуманизированные, которые использовали свои силы, чтобы защитить город, вне опасности. Во второй половине дня полиция должна была опросить большинство из них, но, похоже, их память, как всегда, была стерта Бражником…»_

_«Поиски продолжаются, несмотря на всё более густой снег. На данный момент у нас нет никаких новостей ни о Черном Коте…»_

_«…ни о Ледибаг»._

Небытие.

**_День 0._ **

**_День + 365._ **

— Маринетт?

Я моргаю и тихонько шмыгаю, потерявшись в мыслях.

— Маринетт? Ты опять заснула?

Я прочищаю горло и глубже запахиваюсь в тепло анорака. Машинально поднимаю шарф до носа и засовываю ледяные руки в карманы.

— Ммм. Нет.

— Тем лучше. Для человеческого здоровья не слишком полезно засыпать не пойми где. Уверен, кошмары у тебя из-за этого.

Я кошусь на свой рюкзак, стоящий рядом на скамейке. В его приоткрытой глубине я различаю зеленые глаза Плагга, которые искрятся новой жизнью. Раздается шорох упаковки. Не желавший со вчерашнего дня есть ничего, кроме печенья — _твоего печенья_ … — Плагг, наконец, принялся за камамбер, который я купила ему сегодня утром, пока бродила по Парижу. Я усмехаюсь в шарф.

— И что? — пожимаю я плечами. — В любом случае, хуже, чем мой недавний сон, быть уже не может.

— Вот как?

— Ммм… Мне снилась высшая форма. Конец. «Храм». Ключ…

— О.

— …И последний раз, когда я видела Черного Кота.

Повисает тишина. Потом снова шуршит бумага, и раздается звук жадного глотания. Наступила ночь, и падают крупные хлопья снега. Свет фонарей местами освещает сквер и прилегающие улицы. Задумавшись, я слегка улыбаюсь, немного грустно.

— Я никогда ему не говорила, но… на самом деле он был красив. По-своему.

Черный Кот. Подумать только, в другие эпохи мы могли бы быть друг для друга совершенными незнакомцами, или даже заклятыми врагами. У меня осталось совсем мало воспоминаний о других Носителях — последние следы моего единения с ними в высшей форме. Мне осталось несколько образов, звуков, голосов, чувств и впечатлений, которые не принадлежат мне. Словно давно закончившийся сон…

Мой Черный Кот. С самого начала он был моим напарником. Моим «side-kick», как он говорил.

_Моим другом…_

Я на мгновение закрываю глаза и подавляю обычный приступ слез, как каждый раз при упоминании о его отсутствии. Плагг горько усмехается:

— …А как же, красавец был мой Носитель. Весь в коже и с колокольчиком в качестве бонуса. До сих пор смеюсь.

В моей сумке короткая возня, после чего Плагг появляется закутанным в маленький шерстяной шарфик, который я ему связала на Рождество. Пусть он и ворчит по поводу «откровенно девчачьих» мотивов, думаю, он его обожает.

— Все-таки вы были чертовски диковинными супер героями. Остается лишь задаваться вопросом, в каком закоулке вашего подсознания Камень Чудес черпал вдохновение для ваших костюмов.

Я изумленно смотрю на него:

— Я думала, это вы, квами, в ответе за наш облик?

Его усмешка окрашена ностальгией:

— О, совсем мало. Мы лишь снабжали костюм свойствами и аксессуарами, соответствующими миссиям наших Носителей. Основную работу совершала ваша эпоха и ваш жизненный опыт. В любом случае, в том, что касается кошачьих ушей и облика взломщика, я ни при чем.

— А колокольчик?

— Признаю, это — мое. Чтобы проиллюстрировать его сторону «мальчик из хорошей семьи».

Он издает тихий удовлетворенный смешок и возвращается за новой порцией камамбера, которую с удовольствием пожирает. Я знала, что так будет, и купила две вместо одной. Для него последние недели тоже были тяжелыми, и то, что к нему вернулся аппетит к своим обычным пристрастиям, успокаивает.

— Иногда я еще спрашиваю себя, почему ты не сдалась той ночью, — бормочет он.

— Не начинай, Плагг. Вы были нашими квами, и я хотела вас защитить.

— Ты была молода и глупа прежде всего. Мы с Тикки смирились с необходимостью исчезнуть. Шансы победить даже в высшей форме были ничтожно малы.

Я не отвечаю — ответить в любом случае нечего. И я знаю, что он не серьезно. Не совсем.

_Нечего ответить. Правда?_

— Если ты правда хочешь всё знать, Плагг… Помнишь тот вечер у Мастера Фу? Ты меня предостерег.

Квами бросает на меня вопросительный взгляд, пробуя новую часть сыра.

— Ты сказал мне, что без Ледибаг и без тебя Черный Кот наверняка плохо закончил бы.

Я игнорирую душераздирающее ощущение в глубине сердца. Это больно, как всегда, но сегодня разговор об этом успокаивает меня.

— Когда мы решили отдать наши Камни Чудес… Когда мы вот-вот должны были забыть, Черный Кот сказал мне, что он, наконец, обрел мир, потому что знает всё о своих родителях. И что он хотел бы вырасти и состариться с этим.

При воспоминании о той ночи — о том, как мы шли по темному и как сейчас заснеженному городу — в горле встает ком.

— Я не хотела потерять напарника, это правда. И Тикки я тоже не хотела терять. Я думала, это эгоистично с моей стороны, и надо поставить на всем крест. Когда я увидела Адриана таким безмятежным, таким благодарным узнать правду… Когда я поняла ценность того, чем он собирался пожертвовать, забыв… Я передумала. Я не могла поступить иначе.

Я позволяю повиснуть молчанию, отчаянно ожидая ответа, знака поддержки. Но, невидимый под прикрытием сумки, Плагг не шевелится. Я покорно вздыхаю.

— Эгоистка до самого конца, а?

— Возможно. Не уверен.

Шорох бумаги, но жевания не слышно. Глаза Плагга появляются над молнией моей сумки, ясные.

— И это не значит, что это плохо.

Я издаю безрадостный смешок.

— Вот как? Бойня в Лувре, по-твоему, это не плохо?

Зеленые глаза испытующе прищуриваются.

— Ничто не гарантирует, что этого не случилось бы, если бы вы сдались, Маринетт.

Но…

Его вибриссы задумчиво дергаются.

— Но это лишь мое мнение, Носительница Тени.

Я нетерпеливо ворчу, как каждый раз, когда он меня так называет. Во что он играет?

— Я не твоя Носительница, Плагг. Твое Кольцо необратимо повреждено. Адриан навсегда останется твоим хозяином.

— Ты таскаешь с собой Кольцо и остаток квами, который к нему прилагается. Ты тоже **являешься** моей Носительницей, Маринетт, даже если это так и не было узаконено трансформацией. И даже если ты дико действуешь мне на нервы… Знай, тебе принадлежит мое уважение. И я люблю тебя. Иногда. В частности, когда ты выбираешь хороший камамбер.

Он исчезает в глубинах сумки.

— Ты должна была взять несколько камамберов. Я скоро закончу этот, и я по-прежнему голоден, — ворчит он.

Я улыбаюсь и качаю головой.

— Обжора.

— Неполноценная Носительница.

— Бездомный квами.

— Закоренелая брюзга.

— Сам такой.

— У-у-у-у, какой отпор! Смотри-ка, ты выиграла печенье.

С этими словами из моей сумки вылетает печенье, и я едва успеваю схватить его, пока оно не упало в снег. Я про себя молюсь, чтобы никто не увидел свободный полет печенья — но окрестности пустынны, и я сомневаюсь, чтобы в этот час кто-нибудь стоял у окна.

— Твой отец — потрясающий кондитер. Но это не стоит его сырной плетенки. О боги, сырная плетенка Тома… Почему только по субботам? Почему он не печет их каждый день?

У меня в желудке урчит, и Плагг хихикает. Я вдруг осознаю, что меня терзает голод. Однако печенье я откусываю без особой охоты. Шоколад и корица…

_Твои любимые._

— Я скучаю по Тикки, Плагг.

Он покидает мою сумку и садится мне на колени. Свернувшийся в складках моего шарфа, он практически невидим для возможных прохожих. Он молча протягивает лапку, и я сразу понимаю. Я разламываю печенье, чтобы отдать ему половину.

— Знаю. Я тоже по ней скучаю, — бормочет он.

Сердце сжимается. Некоторое время назад я начинала думать, что худшее позади. Но приближение Дня Памяти, когда постоянно натыкаешься в СМИ и в разговорах на Ледибаг и Черного Кота, всё изменило. Не говоря уже о деталях, которые раньше я посчитала бы незначительными, вроде начинающегося снега или же города, понемногу заполняющегося красным и черным.

— Со всеми этими празднованиями я осознала, что с течением времени стала немного реже думать о ней. Это меня испугало.

Уже две недели каждую ночь я резко просыпаюсь, терзаемая ощущением пустоты, которое мне трудно объяснить словами. Каждый раз воспоминание возвращается, мерцающее, но знакомое.

И в итоге… успокаивающее.

— А что, если я забуду Тикки? И Черного Кота? Если однажды я всё забуду, как Эмили Агрест?

Я откладываю свою половину печенья, охваченная тошнотой. Плагг смакует свою с необычной неторопливостью.

— Во-первых, ты никогда не _отрекалась_ — ни вслух, ни мысленно. Поверь, слова и желание очень важны в такой ситуации. А значит, официально ты по-прежнему Носительница Звезды. И хранительница второй, — добавляет он будто между прочим.

Я поднимаю глаза к небу. Нет, нет и нет. Существует только один Носитель Тени. И неважно, что Черного Кота здесь больше нет: я никогда не буду Носителем Тени.

— Во-вторых, Маринетт: среди квами есть один запрет — никогда не появляться перед ребенком, таким образом рискуя выбрать его Носителем. В крайнем случае подросток, поскольку его личность уже сложилась. Но Эмили Агрест, видимо, встретила Дуусу в раннем детстве. Она выросла с ним, он был неотъемлемой частью ее жизни и того, что сформировало ее, как человека. Их объединяла уже не связь между Носителем и квами, но, возможно, братская связь, которая могла даже превратиться в материнскую любовь. Забвение было ожидаемо в случае _отказа_ , но последствия должны были стать разрушительными. Так **должно было** произойти. И предполагаю, чтобы защитить Адриана от аллергии, она должна была усыпить своего квами и больше не иметь с ним никаких контактов. Это тоже многое изменило. Для тебя, Носительница, всё по-другому, я по-прежнему здесь.

Плагг долго жует кусок печенья. Я начинаю достаточно хорошо его узнавать, чтобы понять: под немного хвастливым высокомерием он скрывает искреннюю печаль.

— В-третьих: Тикки не умерла, — ворчит он, наконец. — Я уверен в этом. Она здесь, где-то в тебе. Пока ты живешь, она тоже будет жить, а значит, ты будешь помнить.

Я колеблюсь перед тем, как ответить ему сокрушенной улыбкой. Он не впервые заявляет мне подобное. Хотела бы я иметь ту же уверенность, верить в это кажется таким… утешительным.

— Спасибо, Плагг, — искренне выдыхаю я. — Но тогда… Почему я меньше думаю о ней?

— Это называется попрощаться, девчуля. Ты привыкнешь. Мы привыкнем.

— Но… Что, если я не хочу привыкать?

Его лоб озадаченно морщится. Я прерывисто дышу, горло сдавило.

— Когда я осознала, что меньше думаю о ней, мне было так стыдно… Она… Она была бы согласна? Я хочу быть нормальной, хочу вернуться к нормальной жизни, строить планы на будущее, как Алья, как Нино. Но со всем, что произошло, имею ли я вообще право быть… счастливой, хотя бы временами? И насколько?

Плагг откладывает печенье. После чего зависает на уровне моих глаз, отбросив всякую осторожность. Я поспешно проверяю окрестности, но парк пуст.

— Имеешь ли ты право быть счастливой? Ты смеешь еще сомневаться?

— Я…

— Значит, ты думаешь, будто она обиделась бы, если бы ты переключилась на что-то другое? Это значит плохо ее знать, ты так не думаешь? Я злюсь на тебя, но это потому что я сварливый и никуда не годный квами. Но Тикки, _наша_ Тикки? Обижаться на тебя, потому что ты _счастлива_? Нет, ну ты иногда такая дура!

Он подлетает ближе и мстительно смотрит мне в глаза.

— Хочешь голую правду, **мою** правду? Быть счастливой — это не право, а самый настоящий долг в твоем случае. В конце концов, она пожертвовала собой ради тебя! Так что сделай глубокий вдох и встряхнись, Носительница Света, поскольку жизнь продолжается. Она всегда продолжается, эта сволочь. Мы с тобой знаем это как никто. Да?

Я живо киваю, и он, ворча, возвращается на мои колени, возмущенно топорща вибриссы. Во внезапном вдохновении я щекочу пальцем один из них, и он тут же застывает, распахнув глаза. Он невольно мурлычет.

— О. Это удар ниже пояса. Она не должна была никогда так делать при вас.

_Тот последний откровенный разговор с нашими квами, в той незнакомой квартире…_

Я горько усмехаюсь и снова ласкаю его вибрисс, а потом чешу его голову прямо между ушами. Забыв последнюю сдержанность, он опять пищит от удовольствия.

— Не такая уж и дура, правда? — растроганно шепчу я.

Он сворачивается в клубок на моих коленях и, когда я останавливаюсь, вытягивает шею, напрашиваясь на ласку.

— Забираю назад «дуру». «Ограниченная» кажется мне более уместным. Не останавливайся, Носительница.

Я подчиняюсь, позабавленная. Пока Плагг на седьмом небе самозабвенно мурлычет, я снова думаю о словах, которые Тикки произнесла, чтобы утешить меня, в тот вечер, когда думала, что Черный Кот ушел навсегда.

_«Эта боль не исчезнет никогда. Но она ослабнет со временем. Обещаю»._

Я вздыхаю, сдавшись, с тяжелым сердцем. Кому как не квами знать, что чувствуешь, когда переживаешь того, кто тебе дорог. Тикки со всей очевидностью знала, о чем говорила. Боль по-прежнему здесь, даже год спустя, острая, но немного менее яркая. Кто знает? Возможно, однажды я смогу сделать ее своей силой…

Лежащий на скамейке мобильник вибрирует. Я прерываю ласки, чтобы взять его.

— Ну, конечно, — тут же ворчит Плагг, — это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы долго продолжаться. Люди не могли оставить тебя в по…

Я затыкаю ему рот, пощекотав вибрисс другой рукой. Взгляд на экран телефона тут же возвращает меня на землю.

_«Ты где?»_

Упс. Вечеринка у Альи! Я совершенно забыла! Должно быть, все меня ищут…

Я испуганно печатаю ответ со всей возможной скоростью:

«В парке. Я опоздала, да?»

_«Как обычно. Но ты придешь, не так ли?»_

Долгое мгновение я колеблюсь. Я обещала там быть. Более того, будут все мои бывшие одноклассники, включая тех, кто в этом году уехал из Парижа. Мне наверняка будет приятно снова их увидеть…

Я встряхиваю головой и пишу, сдаваясь:

«Да, большое спасибо».

_«Отлично. Тогда вставай. Наш шофер ждет»._

Э? Как это, **_наш_** шофер?

_«Ты идешь? Ты заболеешь, сидя на этой скамейке»._

Я рефлекторно поднимаю взгляд. Стоящая под фонарем у входа в сквер фигура машет мне.

_Адриан._

_День + 365._

**_День 0. Час + 6._ **

Лихорадка. Боль. Нехватка воздуха.

Хорошо знакомый, но мерзкий запах. Дезинфицированных простыней и полов.

Голос — мягкий, далекий. Заглушенный рыданиями.

Мама…

_«О, мой мальчик. Мой маленький, мой малыш…»_

Поцелуй в лоб. Влажная теплая щека, прижавшаяся к моей.

_«Я люблю тебя… И всегда буду любить»._

Грусть. Одиночество. Я погружаюсь, тону.

Улочка, продуваемая ветрами, засыпанная снегом.

Пожар. Особняк в огне.

_«Прости меня, Адриан. Мне не удалось ее вернуть»._

_«Наверняка слишком поздно тебе это говорить, но… я горжусь тобой, сын мой»._

Улыбка. Горе. Слишком поздно. Слишком поздно!

Одиночество. Невыносимая боль. Я погружаюсь еще.

Оглушительный грохот. Взрывающийся бетон, обваливающаяся скала. Лувр в руинах.

Беспомощное тело в моих руках, бессильное. Запах и тепло, знакомые и успокаивающие.

Ее голос, мрачный, бесплотный.

_«Нет. Недостаточно. Щит… или ничего»._

Я еще погружаюсь. Всё исчезает.

 _Я_ исчезаю.

Бесконечная ночь. Супермаркет, погруженный в полумрак. Тот же запах, то же тепло. То же тело, сотрясаемое рыданиями, которое отчаянно цепляется за меня.

_«Сейчас мне нужен ты. Ты, Черный Кот. Мне тебя не хватало!»_

Заря. Шепот. Ее бледная улыбка, блуждающий, словно ослепленный взгляд.

_«Мой друг и… мой лучший друг»._

Ее мольба.

_«Когда ключ окажется на его шее… Не думай. Уходи. Далеко. Не оборачиваясь. Пожалуйста!»_

Последний взрыв.

Потом тишина. Она больше не двигается. Она больше не дышит. Совсем.

Я совсем один. Я сдаюсь.

Я позволяю себе уйти…

А потом — кашель.

Хриплое дыхание. Спасительное.

Тонкий голос. _Ее_ тонкий голос. _Она_ …

 _«_ _Кот_ _?»_

Она жива. Жива!

Я перестаю погружаться.

 **_«_ ** **_А_ ** **_…_ ** **_Адриан_ ** **_!»_ **

Она испугана. Умоляет. На последнем издыхании я поднимаюсь обратно. Поднимаюсь…

_…ради нее._

Всё перемешивается. Ничто больше не имеет смысла.

Ночь, которая заканчивается. Затишье перед бурей. Город, погруженный в темноту.

Лувр, еще не тронутый, под мантией снега.

_«Подожди, Черный Кот… Ты доверяешь мне?»_

Стоя на крыше Лувра, я слышу, как горячо отвечаю:

_«Всегда, моя Леди»._

Поцелуй в щеку. Шепот на ухо.

_«Что бы ни случилось…»_

Ее решительный голос тянет меня наверх, к свету. Голос моей Леди. Торопливый, полный надежды.

_«…пожалуйста, не забывай меня»._

Ее руки берут меня за плечи. Ее нога подсекает мои ноги. Я падаю назад. В тот момент, когда я касаюсь крыши, которая держит нас, черепица оседает, и пустота раскрывается подо мной.

Я падаю, не в состоянии бороться, не в состоянии позвать на помощь. Темнота поглощает меня.

Я слышу, как она кричит, всё более далекая.

 **_«_ ** **_АДРИАН_ ** **_!»_ **

Другой момент, другое место. Эхо борьбы на паркете незнакомой квартиры.

**_«Я его прикончу!»_ **

Боль, физическая. Ожесточенность, гнев.

 _«Мы дуэт, Черный Кот! ДУЭТ!_ _**КОМАНДА** _ _!»_

Новая вспышка.

Безлюдная опустошенная улочка.

Давление на моем горле. Нехватка воздуха, ужасная.

И _ее_ голос, кричащий, перепуганный.

**_«ЧЕРНЫЙ КОТ, ДЫШИ!»_ **

Я вдыхаю. Или, скорее, пытаюсь. Резко. Несколько раз. Напрасно, на моей груди — словно бесконечно тяжелый груз. Я не могу дышать, не так. Я паникую. Я хочу отбиться, но руки тоже тяжелые.

Я распахиваю глаза. Белые стены. Белый потолок. Лежу в кровати. Повсюду провода. Шипение у моих щек. Что-то сжимает лицо, наложено на рот — я тут же это срываю.

Я задыхаюсь. Я умру. Умру.

_«…Мой малыш, мой Адриан…»_

_Умру, как в прошлый раз!_

— Адриан.

Поле зрения заполняет тень. Лицо, незнакомое. Мужчина.

— Адриан, успокойтесь. Всё хорошо. Вы в больнице.

Две руки берут меня за плечи и прижимают к матрасу. Мне страшно. Я отбиваюсь сильнее. Оставьте меня, пустите, пожалуйста!

— Не могу… ды… шать!

Глаза мужчины испытующе смотрят в мои.

— Вы можете дышать, Адриан. Вы можете дышать. Ничто вам не мешает. Попробуйте, Адриан. Осторожно, у вас сломано несколько ребер. Давайте.

Я невольно подчиняюсь. Наконец, чувствую, как воздух проникает в легкие, раздвигает ребра. Это ужасающе больно. Но ни за что на свете я бы не остановился. Я еще вдыхаю и выдыхаю. У меня наворачиваются слезы на глаза.

— Вот. Вдыхайте, выдыхайте. Успокойтесь, Адриан. Всё хорошо… Всё хорошо. Меня зовут Фабрис, я дежурный санитар. Вы в больнице. Теперь всё хорошо. Вами занимаются.

У него монотонный, но успокаивающий голос. Некоторое время он повторяет свои простые указания, и я слушаю его. У меня кружится голова, тошнит. Сердце бешено колотится, но понемногу замедляется. Пронзительный сигнал тревоги где-то слева, наконец, замолкает.

— Вот. Всё закончилось. Отдыхайте. Можете назвать ваши имя и фамилию?

— Адриан… Адриан Агрест.

Санитар кивает.

— У меня… кружится голова.

Свет на потолке ослепителен. Я на короткое мгновение прикрываю веки, но головокружение ухудшается. Санитар подбирает что-то на моей кровати и показывает мне — прозрачная маска.

— Это кислородная маска. Надо надеть ее обратно, и станет лучше. Вы согласны попробовать?

Поскольку я колеблюсь, еще сомневаясь, он кладет маску мне в руку и мягко приглашает меня самому накрыть ею нос и рот. Шипение возвращается, я осторожно вдыхаю: от этого становится безумно хорошо, хотя бока по-прежнему причиняют боль. Я, наконец, расслабляюсь.

— Я схожу за врачом, хорошо? Мы вам всё объясним.

Я слабо киваю. Он доброжелательно улыбается.

— Я вернусь через минуту. Можете теперь отпустить меня.

Через некоторое мгновение я осознаю, что сжимаю в кулаке кусок его голубого халата. Я удрученно разжимаю хватку и поднимаю перевязанную руку на уровень глаз. Кольцо. Кольцо исчезло.

— Оставайтесь с ним, пожалуйста, — шепчет санитар кому-то с другой стороны кровати.

Я в тревоге кручу и поворачиваю правую руку. Кольцо! Куда оно делось?!

Я роняю голову на подушку, снова охваченный тошнотой. Помутненным зрением пытаюсь рассмотреть, что находится вокруг.

_Плагг. Плагг, где ты?_

Массивный темный силуэт приближается, наклоняется. Его лицо понемногу становится знакомым — нахмуренные брови и угрюмый взгляд.

— М… Месье Г.?

Наш телохранитель молча кивает. Спустя какое-то время ко мне возвращаются воспоминания. Словно сквозь разорванную вуаль вдруг проникают образы и звуки.

Я вспоминаю особняк в огне. Акуму. Голос Бражника.

_«Прости меня, Адриан… Прости за всё, сын мой»._

Я вспоминаю тишину в голове — внезапную и давящую. Отсутствие. Уверенность, что я потерял что-то… Или кого-то. Кого-то незаменимого. _Снова_.

Вопиющая пустота. Приводящая в отчаяние. Это едва не свело меня с ума.

**_«ВСЁ ЭТО — ВАША ВИНА!»_ **

Дрожа, я снимаю кислородную маску. Шепчу с комом в горле:

— …мой отец?

Месье Г. едва заметно отступает, его глаза прищуриваются. Он слегка мотает головой слева направо. Моя уверенность становится правдой. Это больно, невыносимо, неописуемо.

— А… А Натали? — бормочу я.

Снова отрицательное качание головой. Его плечи поникают, он опускает взгляд. Я закрываю глаза, сжав зубы.

_Натали не выжила. Мой отец был Бражником. И он мертв!_

Воспоминания снова поглощают меня, словно вспышки цветов и звуков.

Небо, расчерченное разноцветными падающими звездами. Мастер Фу в центре бури.

Мой квами, рычащий от гнева. Моя Леди, лежащая на снегу в крови.

Я дергаюсь и оглядываюсь. Больница переполнена. Но я никого не узнаю.

А Плагг? А Маринетт? Где они? Они живы? Ранены? Или… хуже?

Звук шагов. Санитар вернулся.

— Адриан?

Всё смутно, всё расплывчато. Я опускаю веки и подношу ладонь к лицу в надежде прогнать слезы. Отсутствие Кольца на пальце снова и снова жестоко поражает меня. Кожа на его месте под бинтами словно онемела.

Плагга здесь нет, и я знаю, что я не _отказывался_ : значит, я потерял Кольцо, или кто-то его у меня забрал. Меня в любое мгновение могут заменить. И тогда я всё забуду. Нет, нет, я не могу! Я не хочу! Не раньше, чем найду ее! Не раньше, чем смогу с ней поговорить…

— Адриан? Вы можете открыть глаза?

_Нет. Слишком. Это слишком. Слишком рано. Слишком тяжело._

Мой отец. И Натали.

И, возможно, Плагг.

И, возможно, моя Леди тоже…

Я рыдаю.

_«Спасатели не покладая рук продолжают прочесывать развалины Лувра…»_

_«Последствия этим вечером становятся всё тяжелее. Число пропавших без вести уже превышает…»_

_«Этим вечером по-прежнему никаких следов Изгнанника или Бражника…»_

_«Благодаря Чудесному Исцелению, запущенному сегодня к пяти утра, акуманизированные, которые использовали свои силы, чтобы защитить город, вне опасности. Во второй половине дня полиция должна была опросить большинство из них, но, похоже, их память, как всегда, была стерта Бражником…»_

****

**_День + 1._ **

В новостях по-прежнему один и тот же припев. Утомительный. Бесконечный.

_«Поиски продолжаются, несмотря на всё более густой снегопад. На данный момент у нас нет никаких новостей ни о Черном Коте, ни о Ледибаг»._

Я по-прежнему помню, значит, меня еще не заменили. Но Ледибаг тоже не появилась. И это беспокоит.

Месье Г. принес мне зарядку. Я могу, наконец, включить телефон — экран разбит, но он еще работает.

Я лихорадочно пролистываю список контактов. Нажимаю вызов.

_— Добрый день! Это Маринетт. Меня нет, но оставьте сообщение!_

Писк. Тишина. Я нажимаю отбой, не в состоянии произнести ни слова.

Я жду.

_— Добрый день! Это Маринетт. Меня нет, но оставьте сообщение!_

_— Привет! Вы на автоответчике Альи Сезер. Вы знаете, что делать!_

_— Йо, это Нино. Оставьте сообщение, я вам перезвоню. Или нет._

Все санитары милые, но врачебная тайна обязывает, никто не может ничего мне сказать о других раненых — я боюсь худшего. Мне предлагают позвонить им или связаться с их семьями, но домашние телефоны, которые мне удается найти в справочнике, не отвечают.

Я с нетерпением жду возвращения месье Г. Я попросил его навести справки о Маринетт и всех моих одноклассниках. Но телевизионные новости, которые безостановочно крутятся в моей палате, уже приносят множество ответов, один тревожнее другого.

_«Большинство акуманизированных, помещенных в изоляцию — подростки от тринадцати до пятнадцати лет. В соцсетях запущена петиция, чтобы как можно скорее освободить тех, кого теперь называют «Новыми Героями»…»_

_«Согласно некоторым источникам, близким к делу, расследование продвинулось. Мэр Парижа объявил, что некоторые бывшие акуманизированные через сорок восемь часов вернутся к своим семьям. Кроме того, он официально пригласил Ледибаг и Черного Кота на церемонию воздания почестей жертвам, назначенную на…»_

_«…Когда появился первый акуманизированный — опасный Каменное Сердце — Черный Кот и Ледибаг возникли уже в течение следующего часа, хотя прежде никто о них не слышал. Можем ли мы быть уверены, что это было тогда лишь совпадением?»_

_«Вы намекаете, что Бражник с самого начала был в сговоре с двумя супергероями?»_

_«Я просто озвучиваю факты, я…»_

_«Какой позор! Клевета!»_

С ощущением тошноты я переключаюсь на другой канал. СМИ уже начинают менять припев, искать виноватого. Но в соцсетях позицией большинства остается поддержка парижских героев — Ледибаг, Черного Кота и всех акумманизированных, сражавшихся с Изгнанником.

_«Среди зданий, наиболее сильно затронутых атаками, оплакивают почти полное разрушение особняка Агрестов, который был уничтожен взрывом посреди ночи, и пожар в котором был потушен лишь к утру. Его обитатели были…»_

Я против воли почти засыпаю, когда на экране появляются изображения моего дома.

_«…смерть месье Габриэля Агреста и его ассистентки мадам Натали Санкёр…»_

Пожар. Пожираемый пламенем вестибюль. Бабочки, пытающиеся удалить меня от опасности, несмотря на мои крики.

**_«Отпусти меня! ПУСТИ МЕНЯ ИХ СПАСТИ!»_ **

Новый приступ паники.

Мне запрещают телевизор и конфискуют телефон. Врачи дают распоряжение, чтобы у меня не было никаких контактов с внешним миром без их специального разрешения.

Плагг так и не появился.

**_День + 2._ **

Одурманенный успокоительными, я немного дремал в прошлую ночь. Мои раны хорошо заживают, нога и ребра тоже. Врачи довольны.

Я по-прежнему чувствую себя измотанным, на грани нервного срыва. Я изо всех сил стараюсь хорошо выглядеть, чтобы мне вернули пульт от телевизора. И это становится гораздо проще, когда месье Г., которому доверили мои личные вещи, с невинным видом потихоньку возвращает мне мобильник. Одним только этим поступком он заслужил мою вечную признательность.

Теперь у меня есть новости на телефоне, но я избегаю теленовостей, которые решительно слишком часто выискивают эффектные и порой ложные слухи. Я держусь официальных объявлений полиции и мэрии.

Никаких новостей о Ледибаг. Несколько бывших акуманизированных отпущены: Анимен, он же Отис Сезер, отец Альи, Аудиматрица, она же Надья Шамак, журналистка, и Черный Рыцарь, он же Арман д’Аржанкур, мой преподаватель фехтования. Общественное мнение превозносит их, вероятно, потому что их деятельность для помощи населению этой ночью произвела впечатление на умы.

У меня по-прежнему нет ответа ни от Нино, ни от Альи.

Маринетт тоже не берет трубку.

Плагга нигде не видно.

К полудню я с изумлением получаю сообщение от месье Г. Несколько слов, потом фотография. Снимок немного нечеткий, сделанный украдкой в отделении реанимации. Но вдалеке можно различить бледную фигурку с черными волосами.

_Маринетт. Это Маринетт!_

Я плачу от облегчения. Месье Г. пишет мне, что она под болеутоляющими после операции, которая длилась около десяти часов. Ее рана на спине была настолько серьезной? Были ли у нее другие?

По крайней мере, ее родители с ней. И Тикки наверняка заботится.

Обожжённую руку дергает, незначительная, но такая особенная среди других боль. Потеря Кольца и воспоминания преследуют меня.

Проходят часы. Никаких следов Плагга. И месье Г. не может получить больше сведений о Маринетт: его заметила команда реанимации, когда он фотографировал, и его чуть не арестовала охрана больницы.

_— Добрый день! Это Маринетт. Меня нет, но оставьте сообщение!_

Я пытаюсь позвонить родителям моей Леди, но в интернете я нашел только стационарный телефон пекарни, на который никто не отвечает.

У меня больше не было приступов паники, но мое самочувствие становится всё хуже. Стоит лишь закрыть глаза, как я снова вижу Ледибаг, окровавленную и без сознания — и фотография, на которой Маринетт мирно спит в кровати интенсивной терапии, ничего не меняет. В течение двух дней я почти не спал — в основном, потому что я боюсь.

Боюсь кошмаров. Боюсь снова увидеть пожар, бабочек или хуже: телевизионные съемки особняка, превратившегося в пепел. Боюсь услышать искаженный голос отца, который вместо того, чтобы сказать, что гордится, во сне упрекает меня в том, что всё это — моя вина. Что мамина жертва была напрасной. Что он умер из-за меня.

_Это неправда, я знаю. И однако…_

Я боюсь засыпать, потому что боюсь проснуться, всё забыв. Я боюсь, что она перезвонит мне слишком поздно, когда я уже не смогу ее узнать. Боюсь, что, очнувшись, она окажется совсем одна и испытает всё то, что сейчас переживаю я.

Наступает вечер. Этой ночью я тоже не буду спать. Не может быть и речи.

_— Добрый день! Это Маринетт. Меня нет, но…_

Я роняю телефон на одеяло. Заглушаю рыдания подушкой.

Отец. Плагг.

Моя Леди!..

**_День + 3._ **

Урчит лифт. Я против воли сонно покачиваю головой. Я истощен, мне сложно сосредоточиться, и морфин, который по-прежнему вводят мне через капельницу, нисколько не помогает.

_Спящая Маринетт. Далекая, недоступная. Бледная. Слишком бледная._

_Ледибаг. Неподвижная Ледибаг. Покрытая пеплом и кровью._

Лифт останавливается, металлические створки с позвякиванием открываются, и я дергаюсь, расширив глаза — нет, не засыпай!

Месье Г. катит мое кресло-каталку по белому коридору. Я вижу проплывающие мимо двери палат до тех пор, пока не останавливаюсь перед определенным номером. Телохранитель обходит меня и приближается к белой двери. Он бросает на меня вопросительный взгляд из-под кустистых нахмуренных бровей, молчаливый как всегда. Несмотря на ком, поднимающийся в горле, мне удается прошептать:

— Всё нормально, месье Г. Пожалуйста.

Он серьезно кивает в ответ и медленно и тихо стучит в дверь три раза. Несколько секунд спустя раздается приглушенное «Войдите». Сердце подпрыгивает у меня в груди, и на короткое мгновение я покрываюсь холодным потом. Я прячу дрожащие руки под плед, который покрывает мои колени. Я вдруг думаю, что отдал бы всё, чтобы отсрочить момент. Но чего ради отступать? Я уже три дня предаюсь в больничной палате мрачным мыслям. Три дня топчусь на месте, не в состоянии сосредоточиться, не в состоянии заснуть, чтобы не видеть один кошмар за другим.

_Мне надо знать. Надо!_

Мой телохранитель открывает дверь палаты, молчаливо приветствует тех, кто там находится, и проворно отступает. В кресле рядом с кроватью сидит мужчина. Он ошеломленно выпрямляется.

— Адриан?

Он встает и закрывает от нас — инстинктивно? — того, кто лежит в кровати. Я улыбаюсь и делаю приветственный жест.

— Добрый день, месье Дюпен. Как вы?

Том Дюпен спохватывается и улыбается одновременно ошеломленно и приветливо. Он приветствует меня и моего телохранителя, который вернулся на свое место позади меня.

— Хорошо, но вопрос скорее следует задать тебе, малыш! Как… Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Его взгляд невольно скользит по бинтам, покрывающим мои руки, по левой ноге, зажатой в шину, которая торчит из-под покрывала.

— Неплохо, на самом деле. Учитывая, что я по-прежнему под успокоительными, — шучу я, указывая большим пальцем на нависающую надо мной капельницу, прикрепленную к кронштейну моего кресла.

Том Дюпен кивает, слабо улыбнувшись. Его усы вздрагивают, и я чувствую, что он подбирает слова. Имя моего отца повисает между нами. Горе снова пронзает меня, но я не обращаю внимания — не время срываться.

— Мы можем войти, месье Дюпен? Всего на несколько минут?

— О, да, конечно…

Он отступает в сторону и, рискуя задеть соседние мониторы и капельницы своей мощной фигурой, быстро решает снова сесть, вжав голову в плечи. Та, что занимает кровать, неподвижна под белыми простынями, лежит на правом боку. В сознании.

— Привет, Маринетт.

Месье Г. останавливает кресло на почтительном расстоянии. Маринетт моргает с лихорадочным и сонным видом — она явно тоже под морфином. Наконец, раздается ее голос — очень слабый, нерешительный.

— Привет, Адриан.

Воцаряется тишина, пока она рассматривает меня. Я тоже не решаюсь ничего сказать, погрузившись в дрожащий взгляд ее синих глаз. Я пытаюсь не задерживаться на ее перевязках, на ее положении под покрывалом — словно малейшее движение рискует спровоцировать резкую боль.

_Ледибаг, лежащая на животе, спина в крови, глаза приоткрыты, но неподвижны, пусты._

Эта картина преследовала меня день и ночь. Я отворачиваюсь. Стоп. Больше не думать об этом… Она здесь, она жива. Только это важно.

— Папа… Можешь оставить нас на несколько минут, пожалуйста? Тебе тоже стоит сходить поесть.

Том наклоняется к ней. Его крупная рука нежно гладит дочь по волосам.

— Уверена, крошка? Переезд сегодня утром сильно тебя утомил. И у тебя еще недавно был жар…

— Всё будет хорошо. Обещаю, я буду внимательна.

Она посылает ему обезоруживающую улыбку, которая явно проникает прямо в сердце отца, не говоря уже о том, что переворачивает мое. Он покорно кивает и целует дочь в висок.

— Отлично… Тогда я присоединюсь к твоей матери. Мы вернемся через десять минут, хорошо?

— Да.

— До скорого, крошка.

Том встает с кресла и мотает головой, выдохнув с неуверенной улыбкой:

— Я доверяю ее тебе, Адриан.

Я благодарно киваю:

— Спасибо, месье Дюпен. До скорого. Приятного аппетита.

После этого он приглашает моего телохранителя последовать за ним.

— Месье, могу я предложить вам кофе? Сандвич?

Тот напрягается, потом спрашивает меня своим обычным подозрительным взглядом, нахмурив лоб. Я строю ему самую невинную мину — искреннюю в кои-то веки.

— Всё хорошо, месье Г. Я никуда не двинусь отсюда.

Мой телохранитель еще несколько секунд размышляет, а потом невозмутимо кивает. Он коротко указывает большим пальцем на коридор — обычный знак, чтобы показать, что он будет ждать прямо за дверью. А потом следует за Томом Дюпеном.

Выходя из комнаты, он посылает мне последний обеспокоенный взгляд. С тех пор, как он нашел меня в больнице, когда после моего появления там не прошло и часа, он не отходит от меня больше чем на дюжину метров. За исключением того случая, когда я умолял его пойти поискать информацию про Маринетт. Думаю, он страшно винит себя. Но, к счастью для него, в ту ночь он прочесывал город в поисках меня. Он не был в особняке. Как Натали. Как…

_…Отец._

Дверь тихо хлопает, и в палату возвращается тишина, едва нарушаемая мечтательным гулом насосов, качающих морфин. Чувствуя себя неловко, я по старой привычке хочу покрутить Кольцо. Испытываю тревожный приступ тошноты, как каждый раз, когда замечаю его отсутствие на пальце. Обожжённая кожа на его месте по-прежнему в волдырях и болит.

_Плагг. Где ты, старик? Твой новый Носитель хотя бы заботится о тебе?_

Молчание давит. Мы одни, однако Тикки не появляется из своего потайного места. Маринетт больше не осмеливается смотреть мне в лицо, съежившись под покрывалом. Она делает неопределённое движение, словно желая коснуться перевязанной щеки, и в итоге заправляет за ухо прядь волос. Мое сердце останавливается.

Ее мочки слегка обожжены. И Серьги исчезли.

Надежда и тревога перехватывают горло — так сильно, что мне больно.

_А что, если…_

Я с усилием подкатываю кресло, чтобы расположиться прямо рядом с кроватью. Молча протягиваю руку и беру ее хрупкую ладонь. Она сначала вздрагивает, а потом робко пожимает мою руку в ответ, опустив глаза — как всегдашняя Маринетт, которая избегала моего взгляда в классе.

_…а что, если она уже не помнит?_

И я шепчу — хрипло и едва слышно:

— Моя Леди?

Ее синие глаза расширяются, впиваются в мои. Потом они вспыхивают. Она резко вдыхает, как если бы до тех пор задерживала дыхание.

— Котенок?

Я в восторге живо киваю. Очень бледная, она закрывает глаза и разражается слезами. Ее ладонь сжимает мою с такой силой, что наши пальцы белеют.

— О, Котенок! Котенок! Ты жив! Никто не хотел мне ничего говорить!

— Моя Леди. Моя Леди! Мы здесь, и мы по-прежнему помним!

Я тоже плачу, не в состоянии сдержать слезы. Запертый в своем кресле, я прилагаю колоссальные усилия, чтобы вытянуться и опереться локтями о матрас, игнорируя боль, которая при каждом движении пронзает ногу. Ее ладонь скользит по моим перевязанным рукам и цепляется за мою футболку, после чего она рыдает еще сильнее, обессиленная. Я отдал бы всё за возможность обнять ее, прижать к себе, как я обнимал ее _там_ , до взрыва. Но больно видеть, с каким трудом она двигается, и я угадываю бинты, покрывающие ее плечи и тело под больничной сорочкой. Я так боюсь сделать ей больно, что ограничиваюсь тем, что целую ее в лоб. Она сворачивается поближе ко мне, смеясь и рыдая одновременно. Ее распущенные волосы такие мягкие. Я вновь чувствую ее запах, ее тепло.

— Маринетт… Моя Леди!.. В новостях не перестают говорить об исчезновении Ледибаг и Черного Кота, я думал… я правда думал, что… что ты…

Неиссякаемые слезы текут по моим щекам. Я всхлипываю снова и снова, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.

— Я тоже… — шепчет она рядом со мной в слезах. — Я тоже. Когда нас нашли в обломках, в Лувре, мы уже были без трансформации. Ты истекал кровью! Тебя пытались реанимировать, ты не реагировал, а потом нас увезли и разделили, и… О, и Плагг ничего не говорил мне и ничего не ел! Когда я увидела его раны, я подумала о худшем. Что ты… Что он потерял тебя!

Я пораженно отстраняюсь.

— Э? Плагг? Ты видела Плагга?

Она неистово кивает. Указывает пальцем на прикроватную тумбочку, между креслом ее отца и кроватью. Я открываю единственный ящик и обнаруживаю несколько вещей, которые тут же узнаю. Шарф Маринетт, черная сумка, в которой она носила Вайзза и наши запасы, ее обычная розовая сумочка…

— …Плагг?

Из розовой сумочки появляется черная голова с разорванным правым ухом и повисшими усами. Единственный зеленый глаз с трудом моргает из-за света, тогда как другой, изуродованный шрамом, остается приоткрытым — не зеленый, а перламутрово-белый. Мой квами вздрагивает.

— Адриан?

Если бы у меня не болели так ребра, я бы закричал от радости.

— Плагг! О, старик, ты жив!

Мой квами с трудом выбирается из ящика. Медленно и неустойчиво он планирует ко мне. Мое Кольцо у него на хвосте — обугленное, расплавленное, деформированное Кольцо. Он прижимается лбом к моей щеке и мурлычет как никогда громко. У меня переворачивается сердце, и с тысячью предосторожностей я хватаю его, чтобы нежно прижать к себе.

— Мне тебя не хватало. Так не хватало. Я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда. Что скоро появится другой Носитель, и я всё забуду!

Плагг ничего не отвечает, но его мурлыкание усиливается. Сквозь слезы я замечаю изможденное, но растроганное лицо Маринетт. Свободной рукой я беру ее за запястье и целую ей руку. Она хихикает, а потом утыкается в подушку, тронутая до слез. Я закрываю глаза, бесконечно благодарный.

Моя напарница, мой квами. Они оба здесь.

_Спасибо. Спасибо!_

— А Тикки? Она с тобой? — взгляд Маринетт полон надежды.

— Э? Нет… Нет, я ее не видел…

— Она здесь, Тикки. Тикки здесь.

Плагг высвобождается из моей хватки и зависает между нами. Он мягко касается наших соединенных рук и садится на руку Маринетт.

— Теперь всё закончилось. Освободи ее, Маринетт. Сними трансформацию.

Рыдания Маринетт едва-едва начали успокаиваться. Она шмыгает и растерянно мотает головой по подушке.

— Ты прекрасно видишь, что я без трансформации. У меня нет даже Сережек…

Но Плагг делается настойчивее, его голос дрожит:

— Она здесь. Тикки в тебе. Я чувствую ее. Освободи ее, Маринетт…

Я с надеждой роюсь в ящике. Нахожу пакет, вроде того, что мне дали в больнице и в который сложили мой телефон и кошелек. Пакет Маринетт содержит ее мобильник — разбитый, непригодный — и черный шнурок, который был у нее на шее в ту ночь. Но маленький розовый камушек, который висел на нем, похоже, исчез, возможно, потерялся в скорой в разгар действий.

На дне пакета немного спекшегося серого пепла. У меня возникает дурное предчувствие, мне кажется, я узнаю форму одной из Сережек Ледибаг, обугленную. Я осторожно беру пакет, но пепел тут же рассыпается в пыль.

— …Умоляю тебя, отпусти ее, Маринетт… Отпусти ее, — умоляющий голос Плагга затихает в рыдании.

— Я не понимаю, — грустно шепчет Маринетт. — Котенок, что он имеет в виду? Что там произошло?

Я снова вижу сотрясаемый бурей двор Наполеона. Финальный взрыв. Чудесный Щит, который сопротивляется какое-то время, а потом трескается и исчезает. Лувр, по которому проносится волна энергии…

— Я вернул рассудок Изгнаннику, как ты и предвидела. Но Армилляры были освобождены почти все одновременно. Они снесли Лувр. Ты призвала Талисман Удачи, и это был Щит. Я использовал его, чтобы закрыть нас от взрывов, но последний… он был слишком мощным. Щит не выдержал.

Не открывая взгляда от пакета с пеплом в моих руках, Маринетт снова сильно бледнеет.

— Значит… Тикки защитила нас? Она защищала нас до конца и… она… исчезла?

_«Щит… Или ничего»._

Маринетт бледна как смерть. Я бросаю пакет в ящик и снова беру ее за руку, в горле пересохло. Как она может думать такое? Нет, нет, Тикки не могла уйти… Не так.

Это невозможно. Плагг же выжил. А значит, наверняка не он один…

 **_Наверняка_ ** **_!_ **

— …Тикки… умерла?

Но голос Маринетт — лишь дуновение. Не зная, что сказать, я отчаянно ищу ее взгляд, но на ее лице не видно ни малейшей эмоции. Из ее погасших глаз тихо текут новые слезы, и эта картина куда невыносимее, чем предыдущие рыдания.

— Моя Леди, я…

Позади меня открывается дверь. Плаггу удается неловко проскользнуть под мою футболку. Входят родители Маринетт, за ними по пятам мой телохранитель, по-прежнему невозмутимый. Сабин собирается поприветствовать меня, когда видит свою дочь, и ее теплая улыбка тут же исчезает.

— Маринетт? Дорогая, что случилось?

Она бросает пальто и обеспокоенно устремляется к нам. Маринетт сотрясают беззвучные рыдания. Когда она, наконец, заговаривает, ее голос душераздирающ.

— Папа… Мама…

Я отпускаю ее руку, чтобы отойти, но она тут же снова хватается за меня.

— Нет, останься, пожалуйста!

Ее пальцы дрожат на моей коже, умоляющие, но бессильные. Она умоляет меня взглядом, полным слез:

— Останься. Прошу тебя… Не уходи еще и ты!

Сабин встает на колени рядом с кроватью, нежно гладит волосы дочери. Свободной рукой Маринетт хватает рукав свитера своей матери, а потом, икая, закрывает глаза.

— Адриан?

Том настороженно приближается: он ждет объяснений. Взгляд Сабин обращается на меня, более приветливый, но столь же обеспокоенный.

— Я… Она только что узнала, что одна из наших подруг оказалась среди жертв в Лувре, — с сожалением бормочу я. — Я думал, она уже знала. Простите.

Я едва успеваю закончить фразу, как Маринетт разражается задыхающимися рыданиями. Сабин на мгновение закрывает глаза, будто в немой молитве, а потом снова поворачивается к дочери, наклоняется, шепча ей на ухо неразличимые, но нежные слова. Плечи Тома немного расслабляются. Он грустно кивает и устраивается с другой стороны кровати. С тысячью предосторожностей он кладет ладонь на дрожащее плечо Маринетт, которая испускает дрожащий, но словно полный благодарности вздох.

Когда рыдания Маринетт, наконец, немного успокаиваются, Сабин тихонько шепчет мне:

— Мы узнали про твоего отца и гувернантку, Адриан. Нам очень жаль.

Том позади Маринетт подкрепляет слова жены успокаивающим взглядом.

— Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, малыш, дай нам знать.

Я перевожу взгляд с одного на другого, горло сдавило. Не в силах говорить, я просто с благодарностью киваю. Предательские слезы возвращаются. Натали…

_…Отец._

Глаза жжет, и в итоге я скрещиваю руки на матрасе и опускаю на них голову. Плагг дрожит под моей футболкой, прижавшись к бинтам. И пока Маринетт плачет и стонет по поводу _этой подруги_ — бесконечная литания, которую ее родители, должно быть, едва понимают, — я тихо даю волю слезам.

Я засыпаю измотанный, держа Маринетт за руку, убаюканный постепенно затихающими рыданиями моей Леди и тихим пением, что шепчет ей мать.

**_День + 3._ **

****

**__ **

**_День + 11._ **

Снег растаял. Потеряв белое покрывало, город кажется как никогда серым и грязным.

Вдали, на берегу Сены громадная стройка Лувра выделяется из серого кратера посреди османовских зданий и запруженных авеню. Несколько кранов уже возвышаются над развалинами: работы по расчистке начались без промедления — символ ажиотажа, который охватил столицу всего несколько дней спустя после нападения Изгнанника и периода национального траура. Остатки дворца были закрыты для посетителей, пока не будут восстановлены или укреплены, однако в полный ход идут обсуждения, чем можно заменить зияющую дыру на месте Пирамиды посреди двора Наполеона. Некоторые хотят восстановить точно, как было, другие предлагают создать небывалый памятник пропавшим без вести. Скоро будет организован референдум…

Потерявшие память, а значит, неспособные предоставить какую-либо информацию о ночи сражения, бывшие акуманизированные один за другим были отпущены ведущими расследование властями. У большинства лишь легкие раны. Аликс отделалась простым сотрясением и сломанной рукой, у Нино останется звон в ушах после травмы черепа.

Церемонии отдания памяти в последние десять дней следовали одна за другой, и на данный момент немногие осмеливаются включить Черного Кота и Ледибаг в официальный список жертв. Но в СМИ, как и в соцсетях, надежда понемногу гаснет. Звонки гражданских на радио по поводу возвращения «главных героев» становятся всё реже. В новостях о нас начинают осторожно говорить в прошедшем времени.

— Мы не можем игнорировать настойчивые слухи, касающиеся месье Габриэля Агреста. До сих пор правительство отдавало дань памяти жертвам и восхваляло мужество Ледибаг и Черного Кота, чтобы подбодрить население. Но очень скоро наступит время вопросов. Мы должны подготовить защиту, каким бы ни был результат расследований. На кону будущее компании и всех ее сотрудников.

— А что насчет Адриана Агреста?

— Несколько лет назад месье Габриэль Агрест составил завещание. В случае, если с ним что-либо произойдет, он просил, чтобы его наследник был помещен под нашу прямую опеку. Он получит свое место в Исполнительном совете, как только достигнет совершеннолетия.

— «Наследник» вообще-то здесь.

Мой комментарий был встречен глубокой тишиной. Оторвавшись от панорамного окна и вида на Париж внизу, я глубоко вдыхаю и встаю с кресла, сжав зубы. Я намеренно перестал принимать обезболивающие перед этим собранием, чтобы прояснить мысли, и нога причиняет дикую боль. Медленным, но, надеюсь, уверенным шагом, я, стуча костылями, подхожу к гигантскому лакированному столу из эбенового дерева. Дюжина сидящих за ним мужчин и женщин молча наблюдают, как я устраиваюсь среди них.

Стараясь оставаться невозмутимым, я вежливо разглядываю их одного за другим, следя за эмоциями, реакцией.

— Есть предложения, которыми вы хотели бы поделиться с нами, месье Агрест? — сквозь зубы спрашивает президент Исполнительного совета, приподняв бровь.

Я посылаю ей приветливую улыбку. Совет не ожидал, что я буду присутствовать на этом чрезвычайном собрании, я это прекрасно понял по удивленным замечаниям и поспешным соболезнованиям, которые встретили мое появление в главном офисе компании Агрест. Я кивком благодарю месье Г., который любезно забирает мои костыли и отступает на несколько шагов, молчаливый как всегда. Никогда еще я не был так рад чувствовать его неизменное присутствие за моей спиной.

Я незаметно распрямляю плечи перед собранием руководителей, выражения лиц которых варьируются от сердечного равнодушия до явной досады. Хочется надеть маску развязанного Черного Кота, чтобы скрыть чувство неловкости, но уроки Натали по связям с общественностью и управлению будут мне здесь гораздо полезнее.

— Расслабьтесь, я с удовольствием доверяю вам бразды правления компанией, — объявляю я. — Я пока не обладаю знаниями, чтобы занять место моего отца, и еще меньше его талантом дизайнера. Однако я хотел бы знать, каковы ваши будущие действия, касающиеся компании, а особенно Модного дома Агрест, от которого я завишу.

Врачи говорят, я пока не в том состоянии, чтобы возобновлять учебу. И я собираюсь провести это ниспосланное провидением свободное время рядом с Маринетт, вместо того, чтобы терпеть обычные бесконечные фотосессии, как всякий раз на каникулах.

Напряжение некоторых плеч за столом расслабилось. Вице-президент закрывает папку, скрещивает на ней руки и отвечает мне любезной улыбкой.

— Ваш отец уже отобрал и воспитал потенциальных преемников среди лауреатов его школы. Мы скоро начнем необходимые испытания, чтобы выбрать, какой дизайнер встанет во главе Дома Агрест во время будущих показов. Будьте спокойны, Адриан, смена обеспечена. Вместе с тем, мы хотели бы предложить вам приостановить вашу карьеру модели, по крайней мере, до вашего полного выздоровления.

Я сдерживаю насмешливую улыбку. Серьезно, разве мои синяки и костыли не стали бы чудеснейшим дополнением, чтобы блистать перед камерой?

_Мой собственный цинизм мне отвратителен…_

— Вы всегда можете возобновить эту деятельность в Лондоне через несколько месяцев, если, конечно, желаете.

— Лондон? Почему Лондон?

— Несколько недель назад месье Агрест принял меры, чтобы вас зачислили в пансион CATS Cambridge. Уровень обучения там гораздо выше, чем в парижских коллежах и лицеях, но ваш отец считал, что вы прекрасно способны выдержать такой уровень требований. Для будущего главы компании лучшего и пожелать невозможно.

Я стараюсь сохранить спокойствие, но на самом деле поражен. Отец говорил мне о крупных подготовительных школах, которые лондонцы называют «CATS» — единственное во всей истории, что могло вызвать у меня улыбку. Но обучение там настолько престижно, что крайне дорого стоит, и я думал, что поступлю туда только после выпускных экзаменов в лицее.

Когда проходит удивление, я чувствую укол в сердце. Отец говорил, что я буду сопровождать его в деловых поездках, чтобы учиться рядом с ним. На самом деле, он хотел поместить меня в надежное место в Англии, а потом вернуться в Париж и напасть на Ледибаг и Черного Кота с помощью более сильных, менее осторожных акуманизированных. Если бы я не увидел его мысли перед смертью, я бы даже мог подумать, что он просто хотел избавиться от меня. Меня, кого он считал беззащитным.

_Какая ирония…_

— Вам бессмысленно получать аттестат во Франции, Кембридж требует, чтобы вы прошли курсы по наверстыванию материала этим летом в их стенах, чтобы окончательно утвердить ваше зачисление в сентябре. Ваш переезд будет возможен в конце следующей недели. Вы сядете на самолет, как только мы получим согласие врачей. Мы уже связались с медицинской командой в Лондоне, вы продолжите там вашу реабилитацию во время подготовки…

_ВАУ! Минутку!_

— Я не хочу покидать Париж, — перебиваю я его со всем доступным мне хладнокровием. — Не сразу. Сейчас лишь март, спешить некуда.

— Мы думали, что давление прессы здесь, во Франции, утомляет вас, — осмеливается произнести президент, и коллеги поддерживают ее кивками. — В Лондоне, где ваше лицо и ваше прошлое мало известны, атмосфера будет легче.

_Так вот оно что. Они хотят удалить меня._

Тень Бражника будто повисает в комнате. Ни одни официальные СМИ еще не рискнули передать слух, но в соцсетях некоторые не замедлили провести параллель между исчезновением Бражника и исключительно прицельным нападением Изгнанника на особняк моего отца, затворническая жизнь которого всегда была источником вопросов. Мне уже приходилось иметь дело с завуалированными обвинениями журналистов, встреченных перед больницей во время редких выходов.

— Я пока не желаю делать публичных выступлений, — бормочу я, пытаясь выглядеть спокойным, а не настороженным. — Это не означает, что я хочу покинуть Париж любой ценой.

— И мы прекрасно понимаем вашу неуверенность, — продолжает вице-президент. — У вас траур, и в этом городе у вас точки опоры и друзья. И особенно эта девушка… Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, не так ли?

Я невольно вздрагиваю, захваченный врасплох. Как Маринетт оказалась втянутой в эту историю?

— Откуда вы знаете…

— Простое расследование, Адриан. Кроме того, вы не являетесь, как говорится, образцом осторожности. Чтобы узнать это, достаточно пять минут поговорить с санитаркой отделения, в котором лечится Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Вы, цитирую, «их любимая парочка». И есть из-за чего: во время вашего пребывания в больнице, вы провели больше времени рядом с ней и ее родителями, чем в собственной палате.

Вице-президент делает знак одному из секретарей, сидевших в стороне. Тот тут же приносит папку. На обложке я узнаю фотографию Маринетт.

— Отныне вы под нашей опекой, Адриан, и мы позволили себе провести углубленное исследование насчет вашей подруги, пока пресса не заметила вашу связь. Как и вы, мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен принадлежит к выжившим в Лувре, но врачи весьма пессимистично настроены насчет изменения ее состояния. Повреждения позвоночника вызывают озабоченность. Некоторые думают, что она больше никогда не сможет самостоятельно ходить.

Я в ужасе вздрагиваю. Маринетт что-то скрыла от меня? Нет, она так же, как и я, не подозревала о своей участи, когда я приходил к ней сегодня утром. Но я вдруг начинаю лучше понимать косые взгляды и расстроенные лица санитарок, когда Маринетт жаловалась, что ей еще больно шевелить ногами. Ее состояние вовсе не временное.

_Ее операция не удалась._

— …если только она, конечно, не пройдет определенный хирургический протокол и крайне сложную реабилитацию. Это лечение весьма дорогостоящее, и ее родители пекари никогда не смогут его оплатить. Они уже получили отказ от общества взаимного страхования, и вопреки усилиям всей семьи, это заранее проигранное дело. У них завтра встреча с их банком для просьбы о новом кредите. Однако ввиду финансового положения пекарни, у которой в активе уже несколько займов, они в ближайшем будущем не добьются ничего вразумительного.

Не прекращающиеся телефонные звонки, которые уже несколько дней принимают Том и Сабин, наконец, обретают смысл, как и их манера систематически выходить из палаты дочери, чтобы ответить на них.

— А фонд пожертвований для жертв Изгнанника? Было уже множество поступлений!

— Фонд распределяет собранные деньги в зависимости от жизненной необходимости, а состояние мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен хотя и проблематично, ее жизнь вне опасности.

_Нет, только ее свобода!_

— Ее просьба не приоритетна. А когда наступит ее очередь, вероятно, будет слишком поздно, чтобы хирургия подействовала.

Я заставляю себя сделать вдох. С одного взгляда отмечаю, что мужчины и женщины вокруг стола кажутся более расслабленными, но внимательными как никогда. У них есть что-то на уме.

— Что вы предлагаете?

— У вас нет доступа к счетам компании. По крайней мере, пока, — любезно продолжает президент. — Но мы хотели бы доказать нашу искренность и нашу преданность как Дому Агрест, так и тому, кто однажды будет им управлять. Мы предлагаем сделать анонимное пожертвование в организацию, ответственную за сборы. Более чем значительное пожертвование, что, несомненно, позволит нам поставить несколько условий насчет использования части этих денег. Дело мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен могло бы быть… _пересмотрено_ , а ее состояние признано более критичным, чем с первого взгляда, что сделает ее случай приоритетным.

— К чему эти махинации? Зачем прятаться?

Третий человек берет слово — кажется, директор по связям с общественностью:

— Как многие другие парижские предприятия, мы уже сделали пожертвование: ни слишком скромное, ни слишком показушное. Учитывая настойчивые слухи, которые касаются вашего покойного отца, мы не хотим привлекать внимание больше, чем это необходимо. Новое пожертвование, да еще такого размера, может возбудить подозрения журналистов. Некоторые могут заинтересоваться причинами наших действий и даже вашей подругой, что в ее состоянии не приведет ни к чему хорошему, не так ли? Не все ваши фанаты известны своим сдержанным поведением.

Вице-президент кивает:

— Что касается Дюпен-Ченов, думаете, они примут такой дар, если предложить им напрямую, Адриан?

Я не знаю. Возможно, нет? Но если им предложу я? В конце концов, их дочь будет спасена! Но Дюпен-Чены простые и замечательные люди, я не хочу, чтобы они думали, будто они в долгу передо мной. Кроме того, хотя исчезновение Тикки и смерть моего отца значительно сблизили нас, я чувствую, что моя Леди еще уязвима и даже нерешительна, как бывала прежде рядом с Адрианом. Тогда эта история с деньгами… Нет, я не хочу, чтобы между нами стоял такой тип благодарности.

Я просто хочу, чтобы с ней всё было в порядке. Я просто хочу, чтобы она снова могла улыбаться, освобожденная от груза этой истории. Насколько возможно теперь, когда Тикки больше нет…

— Ваше предложение интересно. Каковы ваши условия?

Президент и ее помощник обмениваются коротким удовлетворенным взглядом.

— Подчинитесь требованиям вашего отца. Покиньте Париж, поступите в Кембридж. Позвольте нам делать нашу работу с отчетом вокруг этой истории. Если вам будут задавать вопросы в Лондоне, продолжайте изображать безутешного сына-наследника, который не дает комментариев. Когда мы посчитаем момент благоприятным, мы попросим вас ответить на несколько интервью с журналистами, которых мы сами выберем и проинструктируем.

— Чтобы они восстановили репутацию компании, не так ли?

— И чтобы они отшлифовали ваш публичный образ, всё это для вашей будущей роли в лоне компании. Пройденный вами путь имеет в глазах акционеров все признаки истории успеха, мы должны убедиться, что слухи, касающиеся вашего отца, не навредят вам, будут они когда-либо подтверждены или нет.

— Разумеется.

Я уже не пытаюсь скрыть горечь в голосе. Президент становится покладистой:

— Позвольте нам действовать, Адриан. Ваш отец был гениальным творцом, художником, который блистал и будет блистать в мире моды и эстетизма, но в остальном он всегда доверял нам. Мы сделаем всё, чтобы сохранить ваше наследство и компанию.

_И ваш кошелек тоже._

Я ненавижу эту зависимость от денег и известности, постоянно присутствующую с тех пор, как я окунулся в мир моды. После смерти отца я на короткое мгновение — _со стыдом_ — подумал, что стану свободнее, даже смогу сделать собственный выбор. Я ошибся… но неважно. Главное сегодня — то, что для Маринетт еще остается лазейка.

А ради моей Леди я готов на всё. Даже расстаться на какое-то время. В конце концов, мне скоро шестнадцать. И до совершеннолетия я, возможно, найду способ обойти директивы моего отца…

— Если Маринетт будут снова оперировать, я хочу остаться во Франции, пока всё не закончится.

— Как только ее состояние стабилизируется, ее можно будет переместить в центр реабилитации. Мы сможем подождать до того времени. При условии, что вы будете осторожны, Адриан. И не пытайтесь вступать в дискуссию с журналистами. Оставьте нашим адвокатам заботу о защите памяти вашего отца.

Я на мгновение прикрываю глаза, рефлекторно ищу отсутствующее Кольцо на пальце и вздрагиваю. Я оставил Плагга с Маринетт, чтобы он составил ей компанию, но мне его не хватает. Я не осознавал, до какой степени одно его присутствие за последние годы стало привычным и даже поддерживающим. Честно говоря, он был словно часть меня — со своими скучающими зевками и насмешливыми подколками, которые мог слышать только я.

_А ведь Маринетт потеряла эту поддержку. Навсегда._

Сердце сжимается от этой мысли, но мне удается сохранить бесстрастие перед собранием деловых людей. Не время давать слабину.

— Прекрасно. Я согласен.


	24. Глава 23. ...А потом? Часть 2

_**День+11.** _

Дверь лимузина закрывается, и меня окутывает тишина — тяжелая, почти гнетущая. Я с трудом восстанавливаю дыхание: перемещение на костылях еще требует от меня значительных усилий, но главное: мне сложно осознать случившееся только что.

Совет дошел до того, что навел справки о Маринетт. Я ничего не заметил.

И я уезжаю. Я _действительно_ должен уехать. Бесповоротно. Проклятье…

_Проклятье!_

Я пинаю здоровой ногой пассажирское сиденье перед собой, потом в крайнем раздражении колочу его кулаками. Это помогает выплеснуть эмоции и успокоиться до тех пор, пока сломанные ребра не призывают меня к порядку. Тяжело дыша и сжав зубы, я съеживаюсь на сиденье в ожидании, пока волна боли соизволит пройти. Из-за этой вспышки я чувствую себя дураком. Глупым и жалким. Я стыдливо шмыгаю со слезами на глазах.

Я не сломался перед Советом, это уже что-то. Они мои будущие сотрудники, и отныне держат мое будущее в своих руках. Нельзя, чтобы они видели во мне слабого или капризного подростка.

Я откидываюсь на спинку и смотрю на проплывающие за тонированным стеклом дома. Чего бы я ни отдал, чтобы побегать по крышам! Там наверху я был свободным, пусть и всего на несколько минут. Там наверху я не должен был ни перед кем отчитываться. Ни перед кем!

_…кроме нее. Что я делал охотно._

Возможно, я встретил бы _ее_ за поворотом во время патруля. Мы могли бы поговорить, я мог бы косвенно объяснить ей. Она внимательно выслушала бы, а потом несколькими удачными замечаниями смягчила бы мою позицию, всегда стремясь как поддержать меня, так и вразумить. Она подкрепила бы свои слова сияющей улыбкой и таким особенным юмором, пока я не пришел бы в себя и не переусердствовал бы в неподражаемых каламбурах и природном шарме. В конце мы бы просто посмеялись над этим.

Я позволяю себе помечтать. А потом горло сдавливает, когда я осознаю, что всего этого больше не существует. А Маринетт… Я должен буду сказать ей, что уезжаю. Но как она отреагирует?

_«Не уходи еще и ты!»_

Прошла уже неделя, но я всё еще вижу ее полные слез глаза, слышу ее рыдания так четко, как если бы только что покинул ее. Я чувствую ее дрожащую руку, вцепившуюся в мои пальцы. Я убито вздыхаю.

Может, я могу подождать хотя бы, пока она и ее родители узнают о чудесном финансировании лечения… или даже пока она не перенесет операцию, когда для нее всё начнет устраиваться? Но я скажу ей. Это единственное, в чем я более-менее уверен. И надеюсь, она согласится, чтобы мы встретили это вдвоем… Вместе.

Как со смертью моего отца. Как с исчезновением Тикки. Мы будем рядом.

_О, моя Леди._

Черный Кот мертв, и Ледибаг тоже, но случай хотя бы оставил нам воспоминания о той эпохе. Вызывает одновременно нежность и горечь, но это действительно сблизило нас за неделю. Мы даже поймали друг друга на желании строить планы на будущее. Взаимно поддерживать друг друга в реабилитации, встречаться каждый день на уроках, когда она, наконец, сможет вернуться в класс. Я поклялся себе провести ее на крупнейшие модные показы следующего сезона. С тех пор, как она увидела, с каким удовольствием я поглощаю выпечку, принесенную ее отцом, она пообещала научить меня делать круассаны.

Но… Что произойдет, если мы больше не сможем даже видеться?

Глаза снова жжет. Я шмыгаю и храбро подавляю слезы. Бросаю взгляд на сидящего впереди шофера, невозмутимого как всегда. Темнеет, и хотя он сосредоточен на движении, как всегда очень плотном в конце дня, моя несдержанность не должна была ускользнуть от него.

Мой мобильник вибрирует — сообщение от Маринетт, сопровождаемое задумчивым смайликом.

_«Ну и… Твое собрание?»_

Я слегка улыбаюсь. Не задумываясь, выбираю обязательную шутливую реплику.

_«Волосок к волоску, моя Леди, я смог упасть на все четыре лапы»._

Я собираюсь упомянуть, что на какое-то время удачно избавлен от фотосессий и светских приемов, но она опережает меня, прибавив испуганный смайлик:

_«Неужели всё так плохо?»_

Я озадаченно хмурюсь. В итоге стираю непринужденное сообщение и пишу другое — хорошая новость подождет.

_«Как это?»_

_«Одна фраза, два каламбура — ВЕСЬМА приемлемых и не изощренных. Я готовлюсь к худшему»._

_«Я ПОСТОЯННО говорю каламбуры, просто некоторые лучше других. Ты придумываешь»._

_«Может быть, Котенок»._

Молчание.

_«Плагг подтверждает, что обычно это ОЧЕНЬ плохие каламбуры. Сейчас было в сто раз лучше»._

Еще одно молчание, немного дольше.

_«Расскажешь? Пожалуйста…»_

Несмотря на ком в горле, моя улыбка становится шире.

_«ОК. Я возвращаюсь в гостиницу. Позвоню тебе оттуда»._

Она отвечает последним смайликом, чтобы показать свое согласие. Лимузин останавливается. Мотор заглушен. Подняв взгляд — путь показался мне совсем коротким, по сравнению с дорогой туда, — я с удивлением обнаруживаю не гостинцу, в которой живу вот уже несколько дней, а больницу.

— Месье Г., это чудесно, но вы ошиблись. Посещения закончились не меньше часа назад, мне не позволят увидеть Маринетт.

Телохранитель посылает мне угрюмый взгляд. Он берет сверток, лежащий на пассажирском сиденье, и протягивает мне. Я кладу телефон и осторожно беру предмет — большая картонная коробка, тяжелая.

— Эмм… Спасибо? Что это?

Он долго молча смотрит на меня. А потом кивает и медленно подмигивает, как делал, когда хотел по-своему поздравить меня с окончанием особенно изнурительной фотосессии. Он делает мне знак оставаться в машине и покидает свое сиденье. За ним хлопает дверь. Я слышу, как он достает костыли из багажника. Потом он встает рядом с моей дверью, но вместо того чтобы открыть ее, просто стоит там неподвижно, будто в ожидании.

Я осторожно открываю картонную коробку. Внутри еще одна — из черного металла, из-за которой сверток такой тяжелый. К крышке прикреплен пожелтевший конверт. Я аккуратно отцепляю его и с волнением обнаруживаю надпись на обратной стороне.

_«_ _Моему_ _сыну_ _»._

Я кладу коробку на сиденье и нерешительно кручу конверт в пальцах. Он не запечатан. С пересохшим горлом я открываю его и вынимаю простой листок, попутно отмечая смутный запах горелого, который исходит от бумаги. Я боюсь понять, откуда появился этот сверток.

Я читаю письмо. Потом перечитываю. Собираясь просмотреть его в третий раз, я с удивлением замечаю, что мне не хватает воздуха и что я хуже вижу, но не из-за сгущающейся темноты. Щеки мокры от слез. Я торопливо вытираю их.

Дрожащей рукой я приподнимаю металлическую крышку…

…но почти сразу же опускаю ее, не в силах двигаться дальше. Я лихорадочно вываливаю на сиденье содержимое рюкзака и кое-как засовываю туда металлическую коробку, а потом прячу письмо в дополнительный карман. Я открываю дверь и вылезаю из машины, как всегда с трудом из-за шины, которая парализует мою ногу.

Снаружи холодно. Ночной ветерок резко приводит меня в чувство. Я вдыхаю, сознание проясняется. Пошатываясь, я вцепляюсь в дверь, чтобы натянуть рюкзак на плечи.

Месье Г. уже невозмутимо протягивает мне костыли.

— Уже поздно, парень. Посещения заканчиваются в шесть часов, ты же знаешь.

— Да, Фабрис. Но… это срочно. Пожалуйста.

Загородив дверь в отделение, санитар кривится. В кои-то веки случай на моей стороне: сегодня дежурит Фабрис. Он помогал скорой помощи в тот день, когда я поступил, и потом я неделю был под его надзором. Так что он хорошо меня знает.

— Пожалуйста.

Я пробую бледную улыбку. Человек в синем халате вздыхает и сокрушенно усмехается мне.

— Плохой день, да?

Я молча киваю, со стыдом понимая, что у меня покраснели глаза. Он закатывает глаза и что-то бормочет про свое доброе сердце. Наконец, он опускает до тех пор скрещенные руки и освобождает мне проход.

— Ладно, на этот раз. Но только ты, окей? Если мой шеф неожиданно зайдет и увидит, как твой цербер патрулирует коридор, я получу нагоняй.

Я живо киваю и поворачиваюсь к оставшемуся позади месье Г.

— Подождите меня в машине, пожалуйста.

Телохранитель молча кивает. Обменявшись приветственным жестом с санитаром, он разворачивается. Фабрис придерживает мне дверь, и я вхожу, торопливо стуча костылями.

По сравнению с бурным днем, больница кажется мне невероятно тихой и пустынной. Резкий свет в коридорах приглушен в связи с поздним часом. Я послушно следую за Фабрисом до двери палаты Маринетт. Он разворачивается и останавливает меня, чтобы заявить тоном, не допускающим никаких возражений:

— Я заканчиваю дежурство в девять часов, так что к этому часу ты должен уйти. Моя коллега начнет обход пациентов в следующие полчаса. Я скажу ей, что пустил тебя, она будет бдительна. Если, когда она придет поздороваться с Маринетт, ты еще будешь здесь, тобой займется служба безопасности. Понял?

Я киваю:

— Да, Фабрис. Большое спасибо, правда.

Он хлопает меня по плечу и устало улыбается. Он тихонько стучит в дверь, ждет, когда знакомый голос позволит ему войти. Его улыбка становится теплой.

— Маринетт? Твой прекрасный принц бродил в коридоре. Пустить его или дать отворот поворот?

Из палаты до меня доносится удивленный смех.

— А-Адриан здесь?

Вместо ответа Фабрис широко открывает дверь. Маринетт — как всегда — сидит в кровати. На столике на колесах рядом с ней ждет начатая партия в шахматы. Она как-то сказала санитарке, что тренируется, играя сама с собой, но я знаю, что на самом деле она играет с Плаггом.

При виде меня лицо Маринетт сразу проясняется.

— Адриан!

Она, сияя, улыбается мне. Я прохожу в комнату, на мгновение удивившись — от ее утреннего подавленного настроения не осталось и следа.

— Адриан, мы начинаем смену в восемь сорок пять. Коридоры будут пусты десять минут. Я полагаюсь на тебя, — замечает Фабрис, после чего быстро салютует Маринетт. — Хорошего вечера, влюбленные!

Как всегда, когда нам делают подобные замечания, Маринетт сдавленно вздыхает и краснеет.

— Х-хорошего вечера, Фабрис!

Санитар закрывает за мной дверь. Плагг тут же вылезает из розовой сумочки, лежащей рядом с шахматной доской. Его раненый белый глаз остается почти закрытым, словно он отказался пользоваться им, тогда как невредимый зеленый сверкает радостью.

— Ну, пацан, ты знаешь чудесную новость?

— Э? Какую новость?

Улыбка Маринетт становится еще шире:

— Всего час назад моим родителям позвонили из Фонда. Они дали согласие на вторую операцию. Родители думают, что после этого я точно смогу ходить! Я сменю больницу и после операции отправлюсь в санаторий для реабилитации, но Фонд возьмет все расходы на себя!

Я не знаю, что ответить. Значит, Совет сдержал слово — и быстро.

— Это… Это отлично, Маринетт. Потрясающе!

Ее легкий веселый смех разносится по комнате.

— Да! Завтра к нам зайдет хирург, чтобы всё объяснить. Я позвоню тебе, когда узнаю больше!

Она кажется такой счастливой, такой успокоенной. Ее улыбка заразительна, как всегда. Горло по-прежнему сдавливает. Рюкзак тяжело давит на плечи, но я не осмеливаюсь ни сесть, ни даже приблизиться.

— Это отлично, Маринетт.

— Да…

Ее улыбка немного гаснет. Потом она хмурится.

— Всё в порядке?

Я моргаю с тяжелым сердцем. Нет. Нет, не в порядке. Я бы должен тоже радоваться, я хочу радоваться! Но у меня не выходит…

— Эй.

Маринетт переглядывается с Плаггом, который подчеркнуто зевает и возвращается в розовую сумочку. Она отталкивает столик с шахматной доской, ворча от усилия, перемещается к краю кровати и хлопает по свободному пространству справа.

— Иди сюда.

Я смущенно усмехаюсь: она не впервые так устраивает меня рядом с собой. Долгими вечерами в больнице мы уже смотрели вместе несколько фильмов, прижавшись друг к другу. Признаю, в такие моменты я больше был заинтересован шелком ее волос на моей щеке или теплом ее плеча рядом с моим, чем фильмом.

Я прислоняю костыли к изножью кровати и кладу рюкзак на матрас.

— Я… Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что прочитала.

Она с готовностью кивает. Я достаю конверт из кармана и протягиваю ей. Увидев надпись, она колеблется.

— Адриан, возможно, это не…

— Пожалуйста, моя Леди. Мне это нужно.

Она, наконец, берет конверт. Пока она аккуратно разворачивает письмо, я достаю из рюкзака металлическую коробку и, не открывая, кладу на стол. Прихрамывая, я подхожу и сажусь рядом с ней. С облегчением вытягиваю раненую ногу на покрывале, рядом с ее накрытыми и по-прежнему неподвижными ногами.

По собственной инициативе она кладет голову мне на плечо. Удивившись сначала, я вздыхаю и, наконец, закрываю глаза — ее присутствие, ее прикосновение производят на меня эффект, который я не могу объяснить. Чем больше проходит дней, тем более я становлюсь чувствителен к нему. Это успокаивает, подбадривает, придает сил. Умиротворяет. Ей ничего не надо делать, просто… просто быть рядом, со мной.

И знание, что скоро это закончится, временами придает всему горький привкус. Но делает еще более ценным…

Она пораженно вздыхает, читая письмо. Я приоткрываю глаза и невольно снова погружаюсь в текст, написанный тонкими каракулями. Я так скоро выучу его наизусть.

_Адриан,_

_Если ты читаешь эти строчки, значит, я уже не могу поговорить с тобой лично. Мне очень жаль, сын мой._

_Мое исчезновение может вызвать много вопросов и забот. Надеюсь, я успею передать тебе некоторую информацию, чтобы просветить тебя — не хочу делать это посредством письма, поскольку боюсь, что оно может попасть в плохие руки, несмотря на все мои предосторожности._

_Но, возможно, ты уже всё знаешь. В этом случае, надеюсь, ты простишь меня. Я хотел избавить тебя от этого разочарования. Знай, всё, что я мог сделать, я сделал для нашей семьи. Я этим не горжусь, но я принял такое решение согласно моей совести и беру на себя ответственность за свои действия._

_Ты совершенно ни при чем в этой истории, Адриан. Никому не позволяй внушить тебе противное._

_Я уже несколько месяцев пытаюсь осуществить свой план, и мое недавнее превращение в Коллекционера заставило меня задуматься. Ты еще слишком юн, чтобы услышать всю правду, но будет хорошо, если ты узнаешь некоторые детали, особенно насчет ухода твоей матери._

_Твоя мать любила тебя больше всего на свете, не сомневайся в этом. Когда ты серьезно заболел, она сделала всё, что могла, чтобы вернуть тебе здоровье, и в итоге пожертвовала кое-чем, что было ей очень дорого. После этого она уже не была прежней. С течением времени уход от нас стал единственным доступным ей решением, и я не знаю, где она сегодня. Однако очень надеюсь, что она обрела мир. Эмили всегда добивается своих целей, так или иначе._

_Я знаю, как ты жалеешь об ее уходе. Но ни ты, ни я не смогли бы ее удержать. В то время она сделала свой выбор, чтобы спасти тебя, но и сегодня, даже зная все обстоятельства, уверен, она поступила бы точно так же. Твоя мать хотела, чтобы ты был счастлив, Адриан. Воздай ей эту честь, поскольку ты на это способен. Ты такой же сильный, как она, даже если, возможно, пока этого не знаешь._

_В то время, когда я пишу тебе, мой план заставляет меня всё больше рисковать. И я предпочел позаботиться о худшем. Если однажды я исчезну, неважно по какой причине, Совет буквально последует моим рекомендациями и отправит тебя учиться в Лондон. Уверен, ты будешь блистать в Кембридже, а главное, будешь вдали от Парижа. Если общественность раскроет мой секрет, до тебя не смогут добраться, пока не схлынет ажиотаж. А если кто-нибудь займет мое место, ты не окажешься в его власти._

_Ты волен вернуться или не вернуться в Париж, когда достигнешь совершеннолетия. Компания размещена по всему миру, она последует за тобой, если захочешь. Ты похож на свою мать: приключение у тебя в крови, но ты также и прирожденный бизнесмен, я прекрасно это видел. Какой бы выбор ты ни сделал, сын, я знаю, он будет правильным._

_Я спрячу это письмо в нашем доме, там, где никто не сможет его случайно найти. Я дам распоряжение месье Г. забрать его в случае моего исчезновения или моей смерти. Он передаст тебе это письмо и всё, что его сопровождает, когда посчитает своевременным. Он не болтун, но достойный человек, и хорошо нас знает. Я доверяю его суждению._

_Наше семейное прошлое таково, каково есть, Адриан. Я настоятельно советую тебе не терзаться им и двигаться вперед, но знаю, насколько это может быть трудно. Мы с твоей матерью были не из тех, кто отрекается, так с какой стати ждать этого от тебя?_

_Если вдруг ты решишь пойти по нашим стопам, ты найдешь элементы ответов в этом письме. Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты оставался в стороне от этой истории, но не может быть и речи, чтобы оставить тебя в будущем безоружным. Единственное, о чем я жалею — что бросаю тебя одного справляться со всем._

_Ты справишься. Я надеюсь. Я знаю._

_Я люблю тебя, мой сын._

— О, Адриан…

Маринетт дрожит. Она кладет письмо на покрывало и шмыгает носом. Похоже, она плачет.

— Мне так жаль… вас двоих. Вас троих!

Тронутый, я нежно обнимаю ее, помня о перевязанной ране у нее на спине. Она обнимает меня за шею и прижимается ко мне. Я показал ей письмо не для того, чтобы меня пожалели, но потому что не хочу больше скрывать от нее ничего из того, что со мной происходит. И потому что не знаю, что думать. Насколько я помню, отец никогда не проявлял ко мне никаких чувств. Эти признания кажутся нерешительными, почти чуждыми — и полностью выпадают из нашего последнего разговора посредством акумы…

Он говорит о Коллекционере как о недавнем деле, значит, этому письму несколько месяцев. Предвидел ли он уже тогда, что передаст мне свои воспоминания через акуму, если ему придется умереть? Или же он решил это _в ту ночь_ , когда понял, что я тоже Носитель?

— Адриан. Ты… Ты правда уезжаешь?

Маринетт дрожит. Она с трудом сдерживает слезы.

— Да. Я узнал сегодня, во время собрания, — огорченно шепчу я.

Она сильнее сжимает объятие.

— Когда?

От того, как она подавляет рыдания, у меня горит горло и жжет глаза.

— Я договорился с Советом. Я могу остаться, пока ты не будешь вне опасности. Но не дольше.

Она коротко тонко всхлипывает, словно мой прогноз оказался хуже, чем она думала. Она с трудом сглатывает, бормочет в несколько приемов:

— Мы… мы сможем разговаривать каждый день? Хотя бы смс-ками? Пожалуйста?

Я безрадостно усмехаюсь. Перед глазами расплывается.

— Мы уже это делаем, моя Леди. Но… да. Сто раз да. Я засыплю тебя дурацкими каламбурами. И думаю, в Лондоне есть телефон. Возможно, даже вебкамеры, кто знает?

Она в свою очередь смеется, но ее смех заканчивается жалобным всхлипом. Мы инстинктивно крепче сжимаем объятие. Слезы тихо текут по моим щекам, когда я слушаю, как она плачет.

Ее рыдания усиливаются, душераздирающие. Потом она потихоньку успокаивается. Несколько минут спустя тихий вздох напоминает нам, что мы не одни в палате. Маринетт неохотно отпускает меня. Я целую ее горячий лоб, и она бледно улыбается, с сопением восстанавливая дыхание.

На столе, как всегда обернув хвост вокруг Кольца, Плагг тоже сопит, опустив уши. Серебристая струйка стекает от его единственного открытого глаза. Маринетт протягивает к нему руку, и квами медленно и неровно подлетает к нам, устроившись между нами.

— Какая слезовыжималка. Вы двое стоите друг друга, — бормочет он.

Маринетт, дрожа, гладит его. Потом прерывисто вдыхает, вытирает покрасневшие щеки и расправляет плечи.

— Что ж. Посмотрим, что он тебе оставил, да?

Я беру металлический контейнер — можно подумать, ящик сейфа — и ставлю нам на колени. Вместе мы поднимаем крышку.

Внутри мы обнаруживаем на скорую руку нарисованные и помятые карты, словно их торопливо сложили, а также несколько книг и пыльные путевые дневники. Среди них я узнаю Гримуар о Камнях Чудес, и горечь сдавливает мне горло. Несколько месяцев назад я обнаружил его в кабинете отца и под влиянием импульса украл. Но прежде чем я успел изучить его подробно, он исчез из моей школьной сумки. В итоге кто-то неизвестный вернул его в особняк, и отец тут же положил его обратно в сейф…

Любопытно, что Маринетт не выглядит сильно удивленной. Она берется за толстую книгу и пытается вытянуть ее из кучи документов.

— Это же было так очевидно, — ворчит она. — Почему я не могла понять раньше? При том, что твой отец владел Гримуаром Камней Чудес…

Собираясь помочь ей, я удивленно дергаюсь. Мой отец пришел в бешеную ярость, потеряв один из источников вдохновения, что официально послужило причиной его превращения в Коллекционера. Но Ледибаг не должна была в то время знать больше!

— Подожди… Тебе знакома эта книга?

Она краснеет, помрачнев.

— Помнишь Лилу Росси? Она хотела спрятать ее, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Я забрала книгу сразу после того, как она избавилась от нее. Благодаря… благодаря этой книге я встретилась с Мастером Фу, Ти… моя квами познакомила меня в тот день с Хранителем.

Голос Маринетт горестно вздрагивает, когда она упоминает Тикки, не сумев даже произнести ее имя. При виде ее убитого лица я поспешно подталкиваю ее говорить дальше:

— А потом? Что он сказал?

— Что надо проверить владельцев Гримуара. То есть твою семью. Но я не могла вообразить тебя Бражником и еще меньше Носителем, — с горькой иронией произносит она. — Тогда я и начала подозревать Габриэля Агреста.

— И ты связалась с Черным Котом, чтобы провести расследование…

Я вижу, как мы в тот солнечный день бежим вдвоем по крышам. Подозрения моей Леди насчет Габриэля и его образа жизни, насчет логотипа компании, странно напоминающего стилизованную бабочку. Я удрученно вздыхаю: подумать только, мы могли решить эту ситуацию гораздо раньше!

Я помню, что был убит предположением — к несчастью, логичным, — что мой отец является нашим заклятым врагом. В тот день я совершал оплошность за оплошностью и вернул себе самообладание, только когда понял, что если мой отец был акуманизирован в Коллекционера, значит, был не Бражником, а лишь очередной жертвой.

О чем мы в то время не подумали, так это о том, что означенный Бражник мог акуманизировать сам себя, чтобы замести следы.

_И ведь были все указания. Как я мог не заметить? Какой дурак!_

— На следующий день после миссии Коллекционер я узнала, что ты наказан из-за исчезнувшей книги и лишен права выхода на неопределённый срок. Тогда Мастер Фу сделал копии каждой страницы Гримуара, и я отдала его твоему отцу, сказав, что это я «позаимствовала» его у тебя.

Рассказывая, Маринетт тщательно складывает путевые дневники на соседний столик. Потом берет Гримуар обеими руками, чтобы вынуть его из контейнера.

— Твой отец сказал мне, что в гравюрах он черпал вдохновение для собственных работ. А я испытывала такое облегчение, что он снова позволил тебе покидать особняк, что не захотела нервировать его дальнейшими расспросами. Однако это было…

Когда она наугад открывает Гримуар, что-то проскальзывает между страницами и, звякнув, падает ей на колени. Это крошечный фиолетовый камень в серебряной оправе, окруженный четырьмя тонкими крыльями — хрустально-прозрачными, но местами посеревшими. На камне черная закоптелая трещина, как если бы он побывал в сильном пекле.

Я издаю сдавленный стон. Маринетт выпускает из рук Гримуар, и он тяжело падает обратно в контейнер.

— Нет?!

Между нами вдруг проносится черная вспышка.

— Покажись!

Хлопает маленький взрыв. Камень ударяется в белый потолок и падает на пластиковый пол рядом с кроватью. Плагг прыгает к краю матраса, его вибриссы напряжены и дрожат.

**_— Я сказал: покажись!_ **

К моему великому изумлению, он говорит теперь на китайском. Его хвост так неистово хлещет воздух, что Кольцо скатывается на покрывало. Здоровый глаз сверкает: он в ярости. Он кричит что-то еще на незнакомом языке, и если тон — яростный, угрожающий — остается прежним, одно слово кажется мне знакомым.

_— Нууру!_

Мой квами скорее плюется и рычит, чем говорит. Я вдруг вспоминаю, где мы и как сейчас поздно.

— Плагг, нас из-за тебя засекут!

Но он спрыгивает с кровати и кое-как подлетает к неподвижному Камню Чудес.

**_— Покажись!!!_ **

Он снова ударяет брошь, которая с хрустальным, почти жалобным позвякиванием отлетает до соседней стены. Рыча, вопя неизвестно что на своем иностранном языке, Плагг, обнажив клыки, обрушивается на брошь и энергично трясет ее, как кошка могла бы трясти несчастную добычу. В ответ из нее вылетает короткая лиловая вспышка. Я тяжело вскакиваю с кровати.

— Плагг, стой! Перестань!

Боль в ноге застает меня врасплох, и я падаю, дыхание перехватывает. Прикованная к кровати, Маринетт встревоженно кричит:

— А-Адриан!

Сжав зубы, я доползаю до Плагга. Тот разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и отступает ползком, сжав клыками одно из хрустальных крыльев, таща брошь за собой, его зеленый глаз полыхает яростью.

— Плагг, брось его немедленно!

Прижав уши к голове, он рычит еще сильнее, яростно хлеща хвостом.

— Если бы он сопротивлялся своему Носителю, Тикки была бы еще здесь! — выплевывает он.

— Тихо! Отдай его мне!

Но Плагг вместе с Камнем Чудес забивается в угол. Дрожа от гнева, он колотит фиолетовый камень об пол, снова и снова, не обращая внимания на звон, который тот издает. Хрустальный звук становится нестройным, раздирающим, как будто брошь готова окончательно разбиться.

— Это его вина! Нууру должен объясниться!

— Плагг, отдай мне брошь!

— Плагг! Прекрати немедленно! Иначе… — кричит у меня за спиной Маринетт.

И против всякого ожидания Плагг застывает, распахнув оба глаза, поставив уши торчком. Проследив за его одержимым взглядом, я обнаруживаю, что Маринетт сидит среди сбитых в кучу покрывал, подняв правую руку на уровне лица. На безымянный палец она надела обугленное Кольцо.

— Помнишь свои предупреждения? Насчет того, что твой Камень Чудес в слишком плохом состоянии, чтобы позволить безопасную трансформацию? Продолжай, и скоро мы узнаем, был ли ты прав!

Я вздрагиваю, в горле пересыхает.

— М-Маринетт?! Что ты…

Она бросает на меня резкий и умоляющий взгляд, а потом возвращается к Плаггу. Ее лицо становится жестче.

— Брось эту брошь. Немедленно.

Плагг рычит, однако тише.

— Ты не осмелишься, Носительница. Духу не хватит!

— После Лувра ты еще сомневаешься в этом? — она с вызовом сжимает кулак. — Плагг, трансф…

Плагг тут же выплевывает крыло, которое было у него в пасти, и я слышу, как Камень Чудес, звякнув, падает на пол. Прервавшись, Маринетт бросает на меня настойчивый взгляд, и я кидаюсь вперед, чтобы забрать брошь.

— **Нет!** — вопит Плагг.

Я хватаю камень — он ледяной, крылья такие легкие и такие хрупкие, что, кажется, того и гляди рассыплются на части под моими пальцами. Вырывается ослепительная вспышка в сопровождении внезапного вихря энергии — знакомая. Я чувствую, как крылья исчезают. С колотящимся сердцем я заставляю себя не закрывать глаза.

В воздухе материализуется фиолетовая бесплотная сфера. Она уплотняется и в итоге принимает форму маленького существа, которое смутно напоминает Тикки, его бархатистая кожа нежного лилового цвета. Его крылья, похожие на крылья бабочки, вздрагивают и распахиваются в воздухе, но одно из них оказывается разорванным, обугленным. С болезненным писком квами падает, не в состоянии держаться на лету. Я протягиваю руку, чтобы поймать его у самого пола.

— Я держу тебя!

Квами не реагирует. В моих ладонях он легче перышка. Задерживая дыхание, я наклоняюсь к нему.

— Н-Нууру?

Он дергается и с трудом выпрямляется, выглядя измотанным. Веки приоткрывают большие молочные глаза, едва видные зрачки, которые, дрожа, осматривают окрестности. Несколько раз он встречается взглядом со мной и Плаггом — который в такие моменты подбирается, злобно рыча, — но, похоже, не видит нас по-настоящему.

— Нууру, так тебя зовут?

Квами Мотылька садится в моей ладони, ошалелый.

— Хозяин. Хозяин Габриэль, — бормочет он растерянно и боязливо. Почти умоляюще.

Я удрученно мотаю головой.

— Нет, Нууру. Это Адриан. Адриан, сын Габриэля. Ты…

От волнения я повысил голос, и он тут же съеживается, со стоном опустив голову. Я замолкаю, молча глядя на него, крошечного и дрожащего. И у меня сами по себе вырываются слова, одновременно страшные и дарующие свободу:

— Ты теперь в безопасности. Тебе не причинят зла.

Молочные глаза Нууру слегка расширяются. Он с трудом выпрямляется. Наконец, встав, он расправляет крылья — и здоровые, и искалеченное.

— Хозяин Габриэль хочет вернуть Эмили, — шепчет он немного более встревоженно. — Хозяин Габриэль хочет обрести ту, кого он любит. Хозяин Габриэль — мой Хозяин.

Плагг перестает рычать. Прижав уши, он испускает печальный стон. Маринетт подавляет всхлип. С комом в горле я смотрю в неподвижные глаза Нууру. Но, как и его голос, они остаются как никогда невыразительными, пустыми.

Он мягко кланяется — отрешенный, отсутствующий.

— Я к вашим услугам, Хозяин Габриэль.

_**День** _ _**\+ 11.** _

_«Burn» - Madi Diaz_

_**День + 25. 18.35** _

Гремит гром. В надежном укрытии под козырьком подъезда я слушаю беспрерывную песнь ливня. Пахнет дождем и перегноем. Шумный грязный город прямо за воротами внизу, и, однако, кажется очень далеким. Мой взгляд бродит по парку, который окружает клинику: посетители и больные давно убежали с аллей. Приемная у меня за спиной пуста из-за позднего часа.

Мы словно одни во всем мире. Это умиротворяет.

Я глубоко, но осторожно вдыхаю, помня о сломанных ребрах. Боль становится всё реже и реже, но всегда возникает, когда я ожидаю меньше всего.

Тихий вздох отрывает меня от созерцания. До тех пор спрятанный в складках одеяла на коленях Маринетт, Плагг только что закончил свою традиционную послеобеденную сиесту. Он зевает с риском вывихнуть челюсть, а потом бормочет:

— Нет, серьезно, вы двое. Что мы делаем снаружи в такую погоду…

Квами лениво потягивается, а Маринетт с улыбкой на губах почесывает ему голову, как он любит. Затем он подползает к ее сумочке и проскальзывает внутрь, ворча:

— Слишком сыро. Вы насмерть простудитесь.

Я вопросительно смотрю на Маринетт — из-за грозы воздух становится довольно свежим, а она еще выздоравливает. Но, свернувшись в кресле-каталке, она качает головой, чтобы успокоить меня, и подтягивает одеяло до талии.

— Я целыми днями сидела взаперти, хочу еще немного подышать. Пожалуйста!

И чтобы разом оборвать мои возражения, она достает из бумажного пакета шукет[1] и с озорным выражением бросает мне:

— Лови, Котенок!

Я протягиваю руку, хватаю лакомство на лету и тут же откусываю. Кристаллы сахара хрустят, а потом тают на языке, быстро вытесненные маслянистостью заварного теста с нежным ароматом. Я невольно испускаю восхищенный вздох. Я наивно полагал, что невозможно создать что-то лучше круассанов и макаронов Тома Дюпена. Просто я еще не пробовал его шукеты…

Маринетт очарованно смеется.

— Если б я знала, что достаточно подарить тебе сладости, чтобы ты так улыбался, я бы ограбила родительский магазин, — подтрунивает она.

Она заботливо выбирает другой шукет и с блаженным видом спокойно пробует его. Она, наконец, добилась права на дополнительную еду после операции, и ее отец-булочник немедленно принес целый ассортимент самых легких — но по-прежнему вкуснейших — сладостей из своего репертуара. Я засовываю в рот остаток шукета и с наслаждением жую, после чего наставительно замечаю:

— Не всякие сладости. Сладости твоего отца — это просто что-то. Я мог бы съесть сотню за раз! Счастье, что я не узнал о них раньше, иначе Парижу достался бы жирный герой. Моя напарница не одобрила бы…

Она тихо фыркает, когда ее телефон издает негромкий звонок.

— Это Алья, — бормочет она, посмотрев на экран. — Она придет завтра, чтобы помочь мне с переездом. Отлично, мне надоело постоянно дергать родителей, когда они готовят самую крупную свадьбу года. К субботе они должны закончить три фигурных торта, представляешь?

Я киваю, чувствуя укол в сердце. Я тоже хотел бы быть здесь завтра, чтобы проводить ее. Переезд на машине скорой помощи до центра реабилитации должен длиться не больше часа, и у нее будет хорошая компания, но это не отменяет того, что она окажется одна в незнакомом месте, далеко от дома и от родителей, по меньшей мере на три месяца.

Если бы я только мог добиться недели дополнительной отсрочки. Но Совет непреклонен, а я обещал подчиниться их требованиям, как только Маринетт будет вне опасности. Меня ждет Кембридж и его подготовительные курсы…

Я сглатываю и опускаю глаза, чувствуя горький привкус во рту, несмотря на шукет. Маринетт замечает мое расстроенное выражение.

— Эй. Всё будет хорошо.

— Знаю. Но мне дурно от одной мысли, что я оставляю тебя здесь одну.

— Я буду не одна. Алья собирается навещать меня каждый вечер после уроков. Нино тоже придет, как только поправится. И мои родители скоро возьмут в пекарню подмастерье и смогут по очереди брать выходные, чтобы в начале реабилитации как можно больше времени проводить со мной. Я буду не одна, — мягко повторяет она.

Она дарит мне уверенную улыбку, окрашенную лукавством.

— И потом, ты обещал посылать мне каждый день дурацкие каламбуры. Так что ты тоже как будто бы будешь рядом.

Операция «последней надежды» была тяжелой, но с тех пор на ее лицо вернулись краски. Она даже уже начала сеансы реабилитации, и физиотерапевты, похоже, весьма оптимистичны насчет ее первых успехов. Я в свою очередь слабо улыбаюсь.

_Моя Леди… Это она. Это действительно она._

Мы молчим, по традиции наслаждаясь тишиной. Я рефлекторно массирую обездвиженную шиной ногу. Уже несколько дней она болит меньше. Гремит гром, всё дальше и дальше, однако дождь усиливается. Телефон Маринетт снова звонит, и она тихонько смеется.

— А! Аликс, несмотря на гипс, снова начала кататься на роликах. Она пишет «первое падение» с кучей смайликов и сердечек. Думаешь, это хороший знак?

Она показывает мне телефон и появившееся на экране фото. Наша рыжая сорви-голова с сияющей улыбкой сидит на земле — колени в крови, а рука в гипсе поднята высоко над головой, на которой красуется защитный шлем. Я позабавлено фыркаю.

— Почему больница выпустила ее? Очевидно же, что она не будет спокойно отдыхать дома!

— И я ее понимаю! — соглашается Маринетт. — Когда вижу, как хорошо мне становится, когда я покидаю палату, чтобы подышать воздухом! Даже всего лишь прийти сюда посмотреть на дождь — уже рай…

Мы обмениваемся понимающим взглядом: у меня было такое же ощущение, когда я в первый раз вышел из помещения, несколько дней спустя после поступления в больницу.

Ощущение, что я живу. Что мне, _наконец_ , по-настоящему лучше. Это почти неописуемо, и тому, кто этого не пережил, не понять…

Маринетт с улыбкой на губах печатает на телефоне ответ. Я колеблюсь, прежде чем снова заговорить — умышленно легким тоном, совершенно не соответствующим тому напряжению, что у меня вызывает этот простой вопрос:

— Кстати, парень, о котором ты рассказывала? Он приходил тебя навещать?

_«Я всё обдумала. Когда всё закончится, я скажу ему о своих чувствах»._

Она застывает на короткое мгновение, а потом заканчивает сообщение и отправляет его.

— Да, он… Он заходил. Несколько раз.

Ее улыбка тускнеет, пока она подбирает слова. Я жду — внимательно, но с тяжелым сердцем. За последние дни все наши одноклассники друг за другом побывали у ее изголовья, все наперебой воодушевляя и подбадривая ее. Даже Хлоя заходила, официально сопровождая Сабрину, и была немного менее несносной, чем обычно. Но тот парень, значит, уже приходил? Кто-то из одноклассников или из их родственников? Я не видел, чтобы поведение Маринетт менялось с кем бы то ни было, но, возможно, он заходил, когда меня не было?

Маринетт избегает моего взгляда. Кажется, вся ее уверенность в себе испарилась.

— Но… Это сложно объяснить. Мы много говорили, и я поняла, что не так уж хорошо его знала. Он не такой, как я себе представляла. Не совсем.

Опустив голову, она сжимает кулаки на одеяле, и у меня вдруг возникает плохое предчувствие. Я встревоженно выпрямляюсь на скамейке.

— Неужели он как-то прокомментировал твое состояние? Был недобр?

Только этого не хватало! Ее прекрасный принц разочаровал ее? Ну, подождите — я до него доберусь!

— Напротив, он был очень милым, — торопливо говорит она, покраснев. — Н-но я идеализировала его, не зная, какой он на самом деле, и я вдруг поняла, что не уверена, была ли влюблена, и-или же, если была, то в парня, который не существовал на самом деле. Ты… понимаешь?

Она нерешительно смотрит на меня, и я вздыхаю, сбитый с толку. Вот опять заикающаяся и неуклюжая Маринетт, как в коллеже. Это по-прежнему так мило…

— Э… не уверен, нет.

Она встряхивает головой и прочищает горло, ее щеки порозовели.

— Н-неважно… На самом деле, это моя вина. Я столько всего навоображала насчет него, что не заметила его проблем с… с близкими. Я думала, что знаю и понимаю его лучше всех, и я почувствовала себя… ужасно глупой. И особенно — эгоисткой. Мне стало стыдно. Поэтому я ничего ему не сказала. Это не казалось мне больше… актуальным, учитывая, что я уже не знаю, что думать. Он хороший человек, и я не хочу обременять его своими колебаниями…

— О.

Она вздыхает, опустив плечи.

— Короче. Мне нужно время, чтобы… чтобы подумать.

Она кажется искренне расстроенной и даже смущенной. Ее глаза блестят, словно она вот-вот расплачется. Я перемещаюсь к краю скамейки и кладу свою руку на ее дрожащую ладонь.

— Моя Леди, мне жаль.

Она одаривает меня долгим задумчивым взглядом и постепенно перестает дрожать. Против всякого ожидания другая ее ладонь накрывает мою. Я невольно улыбаюсь, растерянный, но тронутый. И тогда она щипает меня — как раз достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить отстраниться.

_Как Ледибаг раньше._

— Нет, Котенок, вовсе тебе не жаль, — произносит она с насмешливой улыбкой и по-прежнему розовыми щеками. — Я даже уверена, что тебя это прекрасно устраивает.

— Ауч! Признаю, моя Леди. Так у меня становится одним соперником меньше.

Я выпячиваю грудь и театрально потираю кожу там, где она ущипнула. Она хихикает, а потом тихо шепчет:

— Мы здесь сейчас. Мы боремся вместе. Это… Это всё, что важно для меня сегодня.

Она смотрит в серое небо, потерявшись в мыслях. Я украдкой наблюдаю за ней, в горле стоит ком. Для меня более чем очевидно — она была влюблена. И по-прежнему влюблена, даже если не знает, что думать. Даже если кажется, что она любой ценой хочет разрешить то, что терзает ее…

_Любить безответно. Если бы у меня было решение для ее проблемы… Я сам его еще ищу._

Я озорно усмехаюсь:

— Моя Леди?

— Мм?

— Я получу когда-нибудь право узнать, кто он?

Она вздрагивает, но не теряется. Одаривает меня недобрым, преувеличенно угрожающим взглядом.

— Если для того, чтобы терпеть твои напыщенные замечания, при каждой моей встрече с ним, то ни в коем случае, Котенок.

— О! Ты так хорошо меня знаешь!

Опять звучит ее смех, более искренний и снова заразительный. От этого хрустального звука, еще редкого, а значит особенно драгоценного, у меня на сердце становится немного легче.

Мой телефон вибрирует — новое сообщение. Реальность настигает нас: мой желудок встревоженно переворачивается, Маринетт сжимается. Я без особой надежды смотрю на экран, а потом бормочу с притворной непринужденностью:

— Месье Г. уже недалеко. Я должен встретиться с ним на стоянке через десять минут.

Она согласно бормочет, и ее улыбка окрашивается горечью:

— Правда, уже поздно. Твой самолет вылетает в восемь, да?

— Ммм…

Я встаю и беру рюкзак, а потом костыли.

— Я провожу тебя в палату?

— Нет, не надо. Я останусь здесь еще немного.

— Совсем одна?

— У меня тоже есть телохранитель.

Она показывает на сумочку, в которой спит Плагг.

— Но… Ты точно уверен, что хочешь оставить его в Париже? — с тревожной ноткой спрашивает она. — А вдруг ты тоже забудешь?

Я посылаю ей самую успокаивающую улыбку:

— Я много говорил об этом с Плаггом. Я не «отказывался» официально быть Черным Котом, и даже если я отдалюсь от своего Камня Чудес, до тех пор, пока никто меня не заменит, я остаюсь связанным с моим квами. Следовательно, по его словам, я не рискую забыть.

Разлуку нелегко пережить, но Плагг на самом деле не оставил нам выбора. В день моей первой встречи с Маринетт он был счастлив видеть меня, но даже не попытался последовать за мной, когда мне пришлось вернуться в свою палату. Удивленный, я не решился разлучить его с моей Леди, раздавленной исчезновением Тикки и не способной остаться в одиночестве, чтобы не разрыдаться.

На завтра и на следующий день — тот же сценарий. Но постоянное присутствие моего квами вместо того, чтобы растравить горе Маринетт, похоже, утишало его. День за днем она приходила в себя, как и Плагг понемногу оправлялся от ран и выходил из состояния апатии, возвращая себе обычное поведение — то заботливое, то насмешливое.

— Плагг хотел бы остаться. Но только если ты хочешь. Тебе решать, Маринетт.

Мы много говорили об этом с Плаггом во время нескольких уикэндов, когда он возвращался со мной в гостиницу, оставив Маринетт в безопасности рядом с ее родителями. Наши последние битвы еще сильнее укрепили нашу дружбу, и Плагг всегда останется моим квами, моим лучшим другом и — он знает это — братом, которого у меня никогда не было. Но я не могу отрицать, что отныне что-то связывает его с Маринетт, что-то, родившееся с исчезновением Тикки и создавшее между ними любопытное взаимопонимание. Как моя скорбь по отцу стала эхом той, что переживала Маринетт, потеря Тикки определенно сблизила их с Плаггом, единственным выжившим из их тысячелетнего тандема. В их связи нет ничего официального, и она не настолько осязаема, как мой статус Носителя Тени — если допустить, что в нем еще есть смысл теперь, когда Кольцо, похоже, испорчено так, что нормальная трансформация уже невозможна…

В конце концов, неважно: знание, что они вместе, вызывает у меня больше облегчения, чем горечи. Мне тяжело уехать без Плагга, но оставить мою Леди одну в Париже — выше моих сил.

— Да… Да, конечно, он может остаться, — выдыхает Маринетт. — У него дурной характер, но… в душе он добрый. Спасибо, Адриан.

Она прижимает к себе сумочку. Подумать только, это та же сумочка, которая раньше служила тайником для Тикки… Где она может быть сегодня? Выпала ли ей та же судьба, что остальным квами, и она тоже вернулась в Природу?

— А у тебя всё будет хорошо с Нууру?

Она смотрит на внутренний карман моей куртки, где, как она знает, я храню поврежденный Камень Чудес Мотылька. Две недели с тех пор, как мы его обрели, Нууру почти беспрестанно дремлет в своей броши. Его редкие пробуждения — по моей просьбе, как в самый первый раз — оказались хаотичными, он едва осознает окружающее и даже, кто я такой. Возможно, потому что у Нууру нет Носителя, официально закрепленного трансформацией? Или, возможно, это из-за ран, которые получил мой отец, когда еще был в трансформации. Плагг, который дуется, когда затрагивается эта тема, не пожелал высказаться. Думаю, он по-прежнему видит в Нууру своего брата, но также считает его частично ответственным за эту катастрофу и смерть Тикки.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь Нууру придет в себя, — грустно говорю я. — Плагг говорит, не надо торопить время. Возможно, хорошо, что он не едет со мной в Лондон: он не перестает злиться. Кроме того, он совершенно не желает покидать тебя.

— Я его понимаю. Меня успокаивает его общество. Он помогает мне… лучше справляться с ее отсутствием. Она…

У нее та легкая дрожь в голосе, от которой у меня каждый раз сжимается сердце. Подумать только, ей до сих пор не удается произнести имя Тикки…

Я снова сажусь рядом с ней. Шмыгая и опустив голову, она прислоняется ко мне. Я огорченно целую ее в лоб и шепчу:

— Прости. Я так хотел бы остаться в Париже, с тобой. Но…

_…но я обещал!_

— Не беспокойся, — бормочет она немного хриплым, но решительным голосом. — Мы продолжим разговаривать сообщениями, да? И у меня есть родители. И Алья, и Нино, и все остальные… всё будет хорошо. Да, всё будет хорошо.

Она повторяет это снова и снова, словно убеждая саму себя. Я обнимаю ее за плечи и прижимаю к себе немного сильнее, в горле стоит ком. Когда она утыкается лицом мне в рубашку, я бесстыдно вдыхаю запах ее волос.

— Будь осторожна, моя Леди. И хорошо заботься о Плагге.

— Обещаю. Ты тоже будь осторожен.

Я отстраняюсь от нее — неохотно — и протягиваю ей мое Кольцо, почерневшее и деформированное.

— До моего возвращения. Ладно?

Ее горькая улыбка немного проясняется. Она храбро вытирает уголки глаз.

— Договорились.

Она осторожно кладет в сумочку мой недействующий Камень Чудес. Я уверен, что Плагг не спит, но ему, вопреки обыкновению, хватает деликатности не показываться. Мы с ним уже попрощались вчера вечером, и я предполагаю, что он не хочет еще больше разводить сантименты — особенно перед Маринетт.

Голубые глаза Маринетт снова обращаются на меня — ясные, а потом вопрошающие. Воцаряется нерешительная тишина. Вдруг почувствовав себя неуютно, я в последний раз киваю и встаю, опираясь на верные костыли.

— Что ж… Пока? Я буду держать тебя в курсе, ладно?

Она слабо улыбается:

— Доброго пути! Уверена, там всё будет хорошо. Ты видал и не такое.

Со сдавленным горлом я просто киваю. Делаю несколько шагов до порога и накидываю на голову капюшон куртки. В тот момент, когда я собираюсь устремиться под дождь, я останавливаюсь, бросаю на нее последний взгляд. Молчаливая, крошечная в кресле-каталке, она простодушно машет мне.

_О, моя Леди!.._

Охваченный порывом ностальгии, я, стукнув костылями, разворачиваюсь и начинаю поклон, достойный Черного Кота. Но раненая опорная нога без предупреждения подводит меня, и я кое-как выпрямляюсь, подтягиваясь на руках.

— Упс! Еще не совсем в порядке. Сожалею.

Мой принужденный и смущенный смех замирает, когда я встречаю ее взгляд: Маринетт страшно побледнела.

— М-моя Леди?

Она не шевелится, невозмутимая. И вдруг она отбрасывает одеяло, хватается за подлокотники кресла. С ворчанием опирается и встает. Ее ноги почти сразу же подгибаются, но она держится, скривившись. Я бросаюсь поддержать ее.

— Эй! Постой! Слишком рано!

Тихо ругаясь, она вновь собирается с силами, и на секунду ей удается удержаться стоя. Потом дрожащие ноги подводят ее, и она падает вперед. Я бросаю один из костылей, и она едва успевает схватиться за мою протянутую руку. Она обхватывает меня и, задыхаясь, утыкается лицом мне в плечо. Твердо настроенный не отпускать ее, я встаю на обе ноги. Левое бедро, заключенное в шину, яростно протестует, но я изо всех сил сдерживаю крик боли.

— Маринетт?!

Она дрожит, молчаливая. Опустив подбородок, я пытаюсь разглядеть ее лицо, зарывшееся в складки моей куртки.

— М… Маринетт?

Ее руки обнимают меня за шею, и она еще крепче вцепляется в меня, чтобы выпрямиться. Наконец, она поднимает глаза, которые, несмотря на полумрак, блестят слезами.

— Ма…

Ее губы касаются — или скорее обрушиваются на мои. Я вздрагиваю — удивленный, ошеломленный. Второй костыль выскальзывает и катится где-то по асфальту. С пустой головой, размахивая руками, я едва начинаю осознавать, что со мной происходит, когда Маринетт, выбившись из сил, соскальзывает по мне и невольно со стоном разрывает поцелуй. Я неловко подхватываю ее и, ворча от усилия, кое-как помогаю сесть обратно. А потом с острой болью в одеревеневшей ноге падаю возле ее кресла, задыхаясь, с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

Гром гремит, дождь становится еще сильнее. Молчание затягивается. Надолго.

Я разглядываю ее в несколько приемов. Съежившись на краю кресла, спрятав лицо в ладонях, она ничего не говорит, но ее плечи дрожат. Я рефлекторно провожу пальцами по рту. Это длилось лишь короткое мгновение, однако мои губы словно онемели.

_Это было на самом деле? Она правда меня… Не так ли?_

Она шмыгает. Немного поднимает голову, и в тени ее распущенных волос я вижу, что она в слезах. Но одновременно она улыбается. Она _действительно_ улыбается. А потом всхлипывает. Но затем смеется.

— Маринетт?

Поколебавшись, я боязливо кладу ладонь на ее колено. Наклоняюсь, ища ее взгляд. Она еще немного выпрямляется, ее сверкающие голубые глаза встречаются с моими. Она торопливо вытирает слезы, подавляет нечто среднее между смехом и нервным всхлипом. Я неуверенно улыбаюсь.

— Эй. Ты смеешься или плачешь?

Она разражается — смехом или слезами? Понятия не имею.

— Н-не знаю, — сердито икает она. — Так что н-не смейся! Это не з-забавно, и мне реально н-н…

— Ш-ш-ш-ш. Ладно, ладно, я понял. Опять эффект «скороварки». Определенно!

Она давится рыданием, а потом прыскает — окончательно на этот раз.

— Болван. Полный бред… полный бред!

Однако она кивает, вспомнив то же, что и я: катастрофичная ситуация, безумный смех, а потом откровенный разговор на Парижских крышах в ту ночь…

Несмотря на слезы, ее улыбка — одна из самых прекрасных, что мне доводилось видеть. Искренняя. Я жду, пока она успокоится, голова полна вопросов. У меня в кармане вибрирует мобильник. Я пытаюсь игнорировать его.

Пропущенный вызов. Еще один. Дайте мне еще несколько минут, прошу.

_Всего несколько минут…_

Наконец, она дышит свободнее, хотя время от времени ее еще сотрясает нервное икание. Она в последний раз вытирает мокрые щеки, а потом невероятно пронзительно смотрит на меня.

— Котенок, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь!

— Э… «Что-нибудь»?

Она ошеломленно смотрит на меня, и я огорченно усмехаюсь. Согласен, этот был действительно никудышный. Даже с моей стороны. Но у меня в запасе не нашлось ничего лучше!

— Что… что на тебя нашло? Я не понимаю…

Я мягко сжимаю ее колено. Приложенное ею усилие было таким отчаянным, что она до сих пор дрожит. Когда она начинает пораженно моргать, я спешу успокаивающе продолжить:

— То есть, я хочу сказать, я, конечно, доволен, но… а как же тот другой парень?

Она снова съеживается. Однако ее ладонь ищет мою, и я сочувственно сжимаю ее. Она колеблется, а потом энергично мотает головой.

— Не говори мне об этом. Не говори о нем, всё и так уже достаточно сложно! Но нужен мне ты; и рядом со мной сейчас — ты! И потом, это ты виноват!

— Э? Но что я сделал?

— Твой поклон, — жалобно выдыхает она. — Хотя он и не удался, я узнала тебя, Котенок. Я не могла устоять.

Я изумлен. На губах появляется одновременно гордая и сокрушенная улыбка.

— Конечно. Передо мной невозможно устоять, даже когда я увечный и никуда не годный.

Она бросает на меня разочарованный взгляд.

— Полный бред. Ты…

Немного нерешительно она зарывается ладонью в мои волосы. У меня возникает внезапное ощущение, что она неосознанно ищет мои накладные уши. И вновь тот заботливый жест, что был на Марсовом Поле, когда она стряхивала с меня снежинки с этакой позабавленной нежностью.

_«Соблазнитель. Милый соблазнитель…»_

Ласка просто… _божественна_ , еще приятнее, чем в ночь сражения. Я опускаю веки. Она шепчет:

— …Ты — это просто… «ты».

Другая ее рука гладит мой висок, потом в свою очередь зарывается в мою шевелюру, откидывая капюшон. Внезапно возникает ощущение, словно я ждал этого прикосновения всю свою жизнь, даже не подозревая, насколько оно было мне необходимо. Если бы я сейчас вновь стал Черным Котом, я наверняка мурлыкал бы от счастья.

Ее руки крепко держат меня, когда она наклоняется. Ее губы прикасаются к моему лбу в долгом поцелуе. Прохладные, немного влажные. Но нежные. Такие нежные…

Сердце колотится с бешеной силой. Она отстраняется, немного прерывисто дыша. В тот момент, когда я — неохотно — собираюсь открыть глаза, ее губы касаются моей левой щеки и задерживаются на короткое мгновение. Я угадываю — мне хочется угадать — столько всего в этих прикосновениях, которые она впервые дарит мне, в этих прикосновениях, которые заходят куда дальше, чем всё, что я позволял себе до сих пор.

Уважение. Взаимопонимание. Дружба.

На правой щеке она еще нежнее, еще медлительнее. Она легонько всхлипывает. Почти извинение без слов…

Время растягивается, я не обращаю на это никакого внимания. И когда ее губы робко ласкают мои, я вздрагиваю, но не отстраняюсь.

Несколько секунд чистой нежности.

Ее легкие пальцы сжимаются на моем затылке, словно немое приглашение. Когда ее губы возобновляют свою ласку, чуть-чуть настойчивее, я, наконец, отвечаю.

Поцелуй. Вначале неуклюжий. Потом нежный. Инстинктивный. Незнакомый, и, однако, почти очевидный.

_Словно так было всегда. Словно так всегда должно было быть…_

Она отстраняется — уже. Прислоняется своим лбом к моему, и я снова слышу, как она вздыхает, слегка задыхаясь. Я тоже восстанавливаю дыхание. Не знаю, когда перестал дышать.

— Я так хотела бы, чтобы ты остался. Или вернулся побыстрее…

У нее шепчущий голос, удивительно тихий. Он убаюкивает меня.

На улице внизу, заглушаемый непрекращающимся пением дождя, короткими сигналами звучит клаксон. Сердце сжимается. Ее голос торопится — она тоже слышала.

— Следующее лето — это… так далеко! Мы только-только нашли друг друга!.. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал! Не так скоро!

— Я тоже… Я тоже.

Я накрываю ее ладони своими и аккуратно опускаю их между нами, на ее колени. Неохотно открываю глаза и на короткое мгновение слепну, несмотря на сгущающийся вечер.

— Эй.

Она моргает. Ее голубые глаза без колебаний встречаются с моими. Я улыбаюсь ей:

— Когда мне исполнится шестнадцать, возможно, у меня получится освободиться от их контроля. До тех пор не остается ничего, кроме как сотрудничать.

Снова раздается клаксон. Она молча кивает, смотрит прямо и открыто.

— У нас всё получится, — горячо выдыхаю я. — Мы были сильны вдвоем. Но мы были сильны и каждый сам по себе. И будем всегда.

Она снова кивает. Ее взгляд опускается на мои губы. Не знаю, кто из нас подается вперед первым. Но этот новый поцелуй опять другой, более глубокий. Торопливый, немного хаотичный.

…но страстный. Окрашенный отречением, отказом. Как когда в первый раз бросаешься в пустоту. Мы открываем вкус полета, опьянение свободного падения. Это неизведанно, неумолимо, незабываемо. И едва мы касаемся земли, как уже хочется начать заново.

Клаксон ревет. Она отстраняется — всё закончено. Я подавляю разочарованное ворчание.

— До свидания, Котенок.

Ледибаг смотрит на меня, непреклонная. Я делаю вид, будто не замечаю ее слез, так же как она игнорирует мои. Я подношу ее руки к губам, целую пальцы со всей доступной мне нежностью.

— До свидания, моя Леди.

__

_**День + 25. 19.10** _

_**День + 25. 19.37** _

_**День** _ _**\+ 25. 19.37** _

Привет?

_Привет_

…порядок?

_порядок_

_мне этого уже не хватает. Мне следовало поцеловать тебя раньше…_

^o^

Польщен, моя Леди.

Я не решался этого сказать, но я думал то же самое ;-)

_^_^_

_Кстати, о наших прозвищах._

_Пожалуйста, никаких письменных следов._

_Алья может читать наши сообщения поверх моего плеча, особенно, если будет знать, что это ты…_

Хорошо, моя Леди.

_Болван_ _:-/_

Ладно… Тогда что ты предпочитаешь? "Госпожа"?

_XD_

_Будь немного посерьезнее!_

«Принцесса»?

_Мой отец называл меня Принцессой._

_В последний раз мне было восемь лет ^^_ _u_

...

_?.._

Маринетт?..

_Да... Адриан?_

Я люблю тебя, Маринетт.

_**День** _ _**\+ 25. 19.44** _

_«_ _Я_ _люблю_ _тебя_ _,_ _Маринетт_ _»._

Я смотрю на экран, сердце бешено колотится. Обычно сообщения в наших разговорах появляются моментально, даже когда они несерьезные, и даже в поздние часы. Но на этот раз разговор безнадежно застывает. Однако она прочитала мои последние слова.

Я жду. Минута. Две. Три. Ничего.

Я опускаю телефон и осознаю, как прерывисто дышу. Я глубоко вдыхаю, глаза горят в неоновом освещении зала ожидания.

_«Я люблю тебя»._

Это пришло спонтанно. Я не жалею, что сказал ей, только сомневаюсь, что сделал это в подходящий момент. Возможно, я слишком поторопился? И такие вещи скорее надо говорить вслух. Но как — по телефону завтра? Через скайп, когда представится случай? Или же по моем возвращении неизвестно когда?

_Нет, нет, нет…_

Я утыкаюсь лицом в дрожащие ладони. Я уже не знаю, что делать. Мне всё еще кажется, что я чувствую ее тепло на моем лбу и щеках, ее губы на моих. Это пьяняще. И удивительно, и потрясающе, и пугающе тоже…

На мое плечо опускается ладонь, и я невольно дергаюсь. Месье Г. кивком указывает мне на выход на посадку, после чего берет мою дорожную сумку. Я торопливо убираю мобильник в карман куртки и устремляюсь за ним, сопровождаемый быстрым перестуком костылей. Снаружи уже темная ночь. Сквозь застекленную стену на дорожке, освещенной цветными посадочными огнями, я вижу маленький частный самолет, который был нанят для меня по просьбе Совета. Путешествие в одиночестве не слишком меня привлекает, но это всё же лучше, чем терпеть то подозрительные, то грустные взгляды пассажиров, которые узнали бы меня, как сына почившего месье Габриэля Агреста. Я вздыхаю, в горле стоит ком.

В тот момент, когда я вхожу в самолет и экипаж с улыбками на губах приветствует меня, вибрация возле рубашки заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Я отделываюсь от обычных формальностей под предлогом больной ноги и поспешно сажусь в первое попавшееся кресло в салоне. Месье Г. убирает мою сумку, а я, бросив костыли к ногам, с трепещущим сердцем достаю из куртки телефон.

Это чат с Маринетт. Но новое сообщение не оставляет никаких сомнений в его отправителе.

_«Ну, молодец, пацан»._

На экране появляется фотография. Я сразу узнаю больничную палату Маринетт в ракурсе сверху вниз. Выглядя полностью выпавшей из реальности, моя Леди с пылающими щеками и улыбкой на губах свернулась возле спинки кровати, прижав к себе подушку.

_«Я держу ситуацию под контролем. К приступам романтизма я привык. Нет, ну посмотри, в какое состояние ты мне ее привел. Судя по всему, мне это весь оставшийся вечер. Будет стоить тебе еще больше камамбера, можешь мне поверить»._

Я подавляю судорожный смех.

_«Спасибо, что остался с ней. Мне тоже тебя уже не хватает»._

_«Надеюсь»._

Время останавливается.

_«Меня застукали, пацан. Думаю, она хочет забрать свой мобильник. Сложно понять с этим заиканием»._

Я тихонько смеюсь. Поскольку я уже сталкивался с таким, я прекрасно представляю, как Плагг с мобильником в лапках летает ровно на такой высоте, чтобы его нельзя было схватить. Нет, правда, какое облегчение знать, что он рядом с ней!

Я колеблюсь, прежде чем добавить:

_«Я позабочусь о Нууру. И найду способ привести его в себя»._

Ответ не заставляет себя ждать.

_«Всё в свое время, пацан, и ты забываешь самое важное. Позаботься о себе. Там никто не сделает это вместо тебя»._

Короткая пауза. Потом последнее сообщение, и я не уверен, что могу определить его отправителя:

_«Мы любим тебя. И гордимся тобой, Адриан»._

Стюардесса любезно просит меня пристегнуть ремень и выключить телефон на время взлета. Я отключаю мобильник — со слезами на глазах, но невероятно легким сердцем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Одна из разновидностей французской выпечки из заварного теста. Чаще всего они остаются полыми внутри, а сверху посыпаются крупным кондитерским сахаром.


	25. Глава 24. Наступает ночь. Часть 1

_**День +364.** _

Снаружи дождь хлещет настоящим потопом. Стук капель по стеклу моей студенческой комнаты смешивается со стуком моих пальцев по клавиатуре. Я в последний раз сохраняю заключение и с облегчением закрываю файл. Посредством безопасной системы сообщений школы я создаю новый почтовый ящик, помещаю туда мой доклад, добавляю традиционную любезность как в основном тексте, так и в теме. Наконец, нажимаю «Отправить».

Я откидываюсь на спинку стула и долго потягиваюсь, мышцы спины совершенно задеревенели. Бросив взгляд на часы на компьютере, я понимаю, что был полностью погружен в доклад пять часов подряд — с самого возвращения из столовой. Я вздыхаю, не слишком удивившись. На этой неделе я пожертвовал немалым количеством часов сна, но оно того стоило!

Изнуренный, но торжествующий, я беру телефон и набираю короткое сообщение, не обращая внимания на поздний час. Северина, моя гувернантка, вероятно, еще работает.

_«Я закончил сочинение. Как доказательство, я отправил вам копию письма моему преподавателю. У меня больше не осталось дел. Теперь ваша очередь сдержать слово»._

Ответ не заставляет себя ждать.

_«Мои поздравления. Я проверю и сообщу вам программу на завтра»._

Я раздраженно вздыхаю. Конечно, она будет проверять, но всё равно это немного оскорбляет. Меня нельзя упрекнуть в том, что я халтурно делаю свою работу — ставка слишком высока!

Чтобы занять голову, я решаю убраться на столе, который погребен под папками с учебными материалами и книгами из библиотеки. Задвинутая в угол корзина быстро заполняется теперь бесполезными черновиками. Глухой звук торопливо закрываемых томов вызывает у меня любопытное чувство завершения — и ребяческой мести. Здесь, в Кембридже — каникулы, но Совет бросил мне вызов: чтобы получить разрешение покинуть Лондон, я должен в кратчайшие сроки выполнить бесчисленные задания, которые дали нам учителя на две недели каникул. И вот — готово!

Мой стол снова приобрел приличный вид, и я, покачнувшись, встаю, чтобы поискать в шкафу во что переодеться — наконец-то я смогу носить что-то помимо униформы пансиона! А согласно прогнозам погоды там будет снег, так что лучше запастись нужным.

Я сваливаю на кровать несколько свитеров и теплую одежду, потом, поморщившись, встаю на колени — левая нога всё еще плохо сгибается — и наклоняюсь, чтобы достать из-под кровати дорожную сумку. В полутьме мой взгляд привлекает металлический отблеск на стене. Я застываю, отвлекшись от размышлений. Немного поколебавшись, я достаю контейнер из тайника.

К моему большому сожалению, его покрывает тонкий слой пыли. С тренировочными экзаменами в начале года и тонной письменных заданий и докладов, которые нам постоянно задают, у меня уже несколько недель не было возможности прикоснуться к нему. CATs Cambridge не даром получил репутацию школы высшей категории. А ведь я еще только в лицее...

Я сажусь по-турецки на холодный паркет. Поднимаю крышку контейнера и один за другим достаю из него путевые дневники. Я столько раз просматривал их, что выучил наизусть — они написаны шифром, как для скорости, так и для конфиденциальности, но со временем, немного поразмышляв, мне удалось кое-что расшифровать. Это описания дня за днем, почти бортовые журналы, перемежаемые карандашными иллюстрациями, фотографиями и сводками разговоров со встреченными жителями. И особенно много записей о легендах, касающихся исследуемых мест. С комом в горле я глажу почерневшую страницу с торопливыми тонкими буквами, написанными несомненно женской рукой.

_Где ты сейчас, мама?_

Судя по всему, она представлялась как писательница, ищущая фольклорные истории. В своих заметках она несколько раз зашифровала слово «джинны». Будучи тоже Носителем, я быстро понял, что она собирала информацию о квами и людях, которые, как она, могли превращаться. Наверняка именно таким образом мои родители во время одного из своих путешествий нашли Нууру.

Я закрываю глаза и на короткое время сосредотачиваюсь. Я был с ними во время последнего путешествия, но у меня не осталось ни одного воспоминания о той эпохе, я был слишком мал. Зато воспоминания, которые передал мне отец, по-прежнему на месте, окруженные странным ореолом, словно сон, который никак не растает. Его глазами я снова вижу обычный рынок в пыли и жаре далекого лета. Цветы и птицы повсюду.

И посреди всего этого — моя мать, которая поворачивается и шепчет вне себя от радости:

_«Габи, смотри! Это Камень Чудес!»_

Гром вырывает меня из транса, и я подавляю дрожь, которая не имеет никакого отношения к ледяному полу. Я возвращаюсь за стол, отодвигаю ноутбук, чтобы положить Гримуар Камней Чудес. Рассеянно пролистываю несколько страниц, прежде чем перейти прямо к тем, которые касаются Носителя Тени, владельца Кольца — или Черного Кота, если говорить обо мне. Пожелтевшая бумага покрыта незнакомыми письменами, которые оказываются разными каждый раз, как я смотрю на них — Гримуар явно тоже содержит некую магию. Зато изображения прежних героев не меняются.

Как часто бывает, охваченный ностальгическим порывом, я изучаю стилизованные изображения моих предшественников — черная туника, темные шаровары и сандалии, закрытое маской лицо и накладные кошачьи уши, и как довершение — шест. Я продолжаю, пока не нахожу предшественников моей Леди, и невольно улыбаюсь. Каждый раз я не могу не отметить согласованность — отражение, эхо — между их костюмами и костюмами современных им Носителей Тени, как если бы они были связаны больше, чем общей миссией.

_Моя Леди…_

Я машинально беру молчащий телефон. Вне зависимости от времени суток, Маринетт всегда счастлива поговорить. Нам даже случалось звонить друг другу посреди ночи, чтобы отвлечься во время бессонницы или получить поддержку после приснившегося кошмара. Но завтра важный и трудный день. Я не хочу рисковать разбудить ее, если ей удалось заснуть.

Я вздыхаю и снова начинаю просматривать Гримуар. Дождь снаружи усиливается. Страница о Носителе Камня Чудес Мотылька появляется на мой вкус слишком быстро. Я подавляю ребяческий импульс закрыть книгу и задерживаюсь на сопровождающем тексте. Но, несмотря на усилия, значки и здесь с каждой секундой сосредоточенности всё больше смешиваются и перепутываются. Это странно, я не помню, чтобы такое происходило, когда я листал Гримуар после того, как украл у отца. Не было ли это следствием присутствия Плагга рядом со мной?

В виски начинает стучать мигрень. Я протираю глаза и, в конце концов, сдаюсь, бросив чтение. Машинально открываю один из ящиков справа и достаю черный футляр. Я поднимаю крышку: на бархатной подушке фиолетовый камень в обрамлении четырех крылышек мягко блестит в свете настольной лампы. С тяжелым сердцем я касаюсь трещины, которая пересекает его. Поскольку ничего не происходит, я беру брошь пальцами. Она едва теплая.

— Нууру?

Лиловая вспышка. На уровне моих глаз формируется маленькая фиолетовая сфера, и я сразу протягиваю руку, чтобы принять квами в ладонь. Как всегда удивившись тому, насколько он легкий, я шепчу как можно мягче:

— Добрый вечер, Нууру.

Несмотря на предосторожности, маленькое создание подпрыгивает.

— Хозяин?

Он приоткрывает слепые глаза — еще одно последствие той ночи — и пищит от боли, попытавшись раскрыть обожженное крыло.

— Не двигайся, пожалуйста. Ты был ранен, но теперь ты в безопасности, Нууру.

Он съеживается и растерянно садится. Я не рисковал будить его вот уже несколько месяцев и, как и каждый раз, жалею, что разбудил. Не знаю, из-за катастрофы или из-за того, что он пережил с моим отцом, но память Нууру по-прежнему неполноценная. С падением Мастера Фу и исчезновением Тикки каждое пробуждение оказывается таким же грустным и болезненным, как предыдущее. Два последних раза я даже не стал объяснять ему ситуацию. Зачем заставлять его страдать еще больше, если он обречен сразу забыть?

— Я… Прости меня. Я не должен был тебя призывать. Ты можешь снова заснуть, если хочешь.

Квами коротко вдыхает, борясь с крайней усталостью, которая никогда его не покидает. Его глаза снова открываются и — невиданное дело — он без колебаний смотрит мне в глаза. Я растерянно хмурюсь: разве в последний раз его зрачки не были более тусклыми? Или же это иллюзия от освещения?

— Адриан?

Сердце пропускает удар — обычно он никого не узнает, а иногда даже путает меня с отцом. Но квами смотрит на меня, не моргая. И вдруг слабо улыбается:

— Адриан… Я счастлив, наконец, встретиться с тобой.

С большим трудом он выпрямляется и осторожно расправляет здоровые крылья, оставив поврежденное прижатым к спине.

— Полагаю… у тебя много вопросов. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы ответить на них, но… но сначала я…

Он замолкает, его взгляд на короткое мгновение затуманивается. Потом он обеспокоенно продолжает:

— Хозяин Габриэль. Он…

Должно быть, он видел, как помрачнело мое лицо, поскольку его голос обрывается на выдохе, а глаза распахиваются. Я испуганно кладу его вместе с Камнем Чудес на стол, а потом скрещиваю руки, во власти тошнотворной дрожи.

— Он… Он умер. Уже год назад.

Впервые при этом известии квами сохраняет достоинство, словно уже догадывался о моем ответе. Он бросает короткий взгляд на брошь и трещину на ней. Потом прищуривает глаза и глубоко кланяется.

— Сожалею. Он был твоим отцом, ты любил его.

Это не вопрос, а простое утверждение. Я поджимаю губы, сбитый с толку этой странной покорностью. Слезы Нууру в течение предыдущего года всё еще преследуют меня. Я едва осмеливался представить, что он мог пережить во власти моего отца, чтобы дойти до такого состояния…

Я запускаю руку в волосы: мигрень делается только хуже.

— Мне столько надо у тебя спросить, Нууру… Не знаю, с чего начать.

Всё ли рассказал мне отец о своих планах? В своем последнем письме он не дает никаких подробностей, но были ли у него мысли, где может находиться моя мать? Куда делся квами Павлина, был ли он уничтожен вместе с особняком? Что стало с другими квами в начале катастрофы в Лувре — сознает ли Нууру вообще, что они исчезли?

— Уже год, — вздыхает квами. — Но ты не в первый раз пробуждаешь меня, не так ли?

Я молча киваю. Нууру берет фиолетовый камень, однако не касаясь трещины.

— Я даже не уверен, что смогу вспомнить этот разговор в следующее пробуждение. Повреждения на моем Камне Чудес слишком значительны. Мне очень жаль.

Он странно покачивается, а потом встряхивается и снова смотрит мне в глаза.

— Почему ты позвал меня сегодня вечером, Адриан?

Он выглядит истощенным, но искренне обеспокоенным. Я отказываюсь признаваться, что просто-напросто почувствовал себя одиноким.

— Я пытался расшифровать Гримуар, но символы нечитаемы. Я подумал, может, квами способны его расшифровать?

— Только Носители в активном состоянии — и с необходимой подготовкой — могут читать эти записи. Мне очень жаль, Адриан.

— «В активном состоянии»… Хочешь сказать, когда они трансформированы?

Он кивает. Вздрагивает, будто что-то вспомнив, и осматривается.

— Где… Где Плагг? Он больше не с тобой?

Я чувствую, что бледнею. И поспешно отвечаю — ни в коем случае нельзя сделать разговор еще более тяжелым, сообщив ему лишние подробности:

— Мне пришлось оставить его с Ледибаг. Слишком долго объяснять, — и на выдохе добавляю: — Но с ним всё хорошо.

Нууру снова кивает и грустно улыбается. Не знаю, верит ли он мне по-настоящему, но у него нет сил продолжать расспросы. Снова пошатнувшись, он садится, опустив крылья.

— Я… так устал.

Исполнившись жалостью к нему, такому крошечному и такому слабому, я снова беру его в ладонь. Он явно холоднее, чем несколько минут назад. И тусклее тоже.

— Нууру, пожалуйста, скажи, как тебе помочь.

Я вспоминаю Вайзза и его загадочные слова в ту ночь. Насчет квами, которые черпают источник своей осязаемости в силах и опыте Носителей…

— Тебе станет лучше, если найти тебе другого Носителя?

Прижав к себе Камень Чудес, Нууру поднимает на меня глаза, окруженные синяками, и ничего не отвечает. Я огорченно продолжаю:

— Я даже могу стать твоим Носителем, если ты согласен!

Он расширяет глаза. И яростно мотает головой.

— Нет… Нет! Ты не можешь. Это было бы нехорошо… И потом, у тебя есть Плагг.

— Но тогда как сделать, чтобы ты поправился?

У него вдруг наворачиваются слезы на глаза.

— Я хотел бы… Я хотел бы просто еще немного поспать. Пожалуйста, Адриан. Это возможно? — его голос начинает дрожать. — Теперь я это чувствую. Я чувствую, что остальные… ушли.

Он издает душераздирающее рыдание. Мое сердце сжимается. Поколебавшись, я прижимаю его к себе, и он инстинктивно вцепляется в мою футболку, спрятав маленькое личико.

— О, пожалуйста, Адриан. Я сделал столько зла. Пожалуйста!

Как вдруг звонит мой телефон. Я подпрыгиваю, возвращаясь в реальность. Проверяю, кто звонит, и бормочу извинение:

— Пожалуйста, дай мне минутку.

Успокаивающе прижав к себе Нууру, я свободной рукой поспешно отвечаю на вызов:

— Северина?

_— Добрый вечер, Адриан. Я надеялась, как обычно, попасть на ваш автоответчик. Поздно, вы должны были уже лечь._

Я пропускаю мимо ушей сдержанное и чисто практичное замечание, как всегда с Севериной. Не случайно она напоминает мне Натали.

— Я ждал вашего следующего сообщения. Так что насчет завтра?

_— Совет дал согласие, вы можете провести остаток каникул во Франции. Вы уезжаете завтра после фотосессии у Хантсмена. Вы должны будете прибыть в Париж к вечеру._

Я подавляю крик радости — и потому, что уже поздно, и потому, что не хочу испугать Нууру.

— Можно перенести фотосессию? Я хотел бы присутствовать на церемонии Дня Памяти…

Я мысленно скрещиваю пальцы. Я надеялся избежать фотосессии и улететь на заре, чтобы быть в Париже в первой половине дня, но ответ Северины категоричен:

_— Договоренность с Домом Хантсмен не отменяют, Адриан, если только вы не хотите испортить свою репутацию во всей англо-саксонской сети. Кроме того, поскольку вы еще не давали публичного интервью после кончины вашего отца, ваше участие в церемонии нежелательно. Мы рассчитываем воспользоваться вашим пребыванием в Париже, чтобы наверстать это. До тех пор Совет просит вас по прибытии туда держаться незаметно._

Я бросаю попытки торговаться. Завтра вечером я буду в Париже, и это уже достаточно хорошо. Но слова Северины немного беспокоят меня.

— «Наверстать это»… Что вы имели в виду?

_— Год условного траура заканчивается. Пора заставить говорить о вас, как об Адриане Агресте, а не просто как о сыне Габриэля Агреста. Совет желает потихоньку подготовить ваше возвращение во французские СМИ. Вероятно, во время вашего пребывания там мы представим вас нескольким журналистам, преданным нашему делу. Они создадут достойный медийный образ._

Я нетерпеливо ворчу, голова болит еще сильнее. Конечно, Совет непременно нашел бы выгоду в моем возвращении во Францию даже на короткий период. Я должен был это предвидеть: если я им позволю, мои «каникулы» рискуют стать не такими уж спокойными.

— Договорились, Северина, — устало вздыхаю я. — Пожалуйста, я хотел получить всего несколько дней для себя. Чтобы повидаться с друзьями. Чтобы… чтобы поразмышлять на могиле отца, или побыть в особняке теперь, когда работы закончены. Думаете, это возможно?

Я умышленно налегаю на умоляющий тон. Северина не злая, просто прагматичная и очень профессиональная. Обычно я избегаю злоупотребления слезными мольбами, именно чтобы они срабатывали в такие исключительные моменты, как сейчас. Она замолкает на короткое мгновение, что я решаю расценить, как колебание, и вот хорошая новость:

_— Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать, Адриан._

Я облегченно смеюсь, лишь наполовину притворно:

— О, спасибо, Северина.

_— А теперь вы ляжете спать. Мы заедем за вами в пансион завтра в восемь тридцать. Если у вас на фотосессии будет помятая физиономия, ваш агент опять обвинит в этом меня._

— Понял вас, Северина. Доброго вечера.

Я нажимаю отбой, не слишком успокоенный. Даже если сейчас всё развивается почти так, как я надеялся, я еще с трудом в это верю. Я уже должен был вернуться во Францию на новогодние праздники, но Совет нежданно-негаданно отменил поездку, чтобы я мог участвовать в лондонском деловом приеме. Они хотели таким образом увеличить мои шансы заполучить контракты с английскими модными домами, как, например, с фирмой «Хантсмен и сын». Связанный нашим молчаливым договором, я вынужден был терпеливо снести это. И хотя Маринетт сделала всё возможное, чтобы скрыть это от меня, я знаю, что разочарование было для нее столь же жестоким, как и для меня.

Полагаю, я успокоюсь, только вернувшись в Париж…

Я опускаю взгляд на Нууру, и мой энтузиазм тут же пропадает. Квами легче перышка исчез с моей ладони. Фиолетовый камень вернул себе четыре хрустальных крылышка. Он снова заснул.

Я с огорчением долго рассматриваю поврежденный Камень Чудес, тусклый и молчаливый. Вначале я испытываю искушение снова призвать квами, а потом думаю о его мольбе — его слезах, от которых на моей футболке осталось крошечное мокрое пятно, — и мне не хватает духу. Футляр на столе ждет, но внезапный порыв сострадания заставляет задохнуться.

_Нет. Я не оставлю его здесь одного. Больше никогда._

Я энергично закрываю ящик и сажусь на кровать среди старательно сложенной одежды. Короткое мгновение я подумываю о том, чтобы прикрепить брошь к внутренней стороне куртки, чтобы таким образом повсюду носить его с собой. Но предстоящая завтра фотосессия разубеждает меня: у костюмеров есть привычка на время сеанса убирать одежду моделей неизвестно куда, а я отказываюсь оставлять спящего Нууру в чужих руках.

Я колеблюсь, пытаясь согреть брошь, такую хрупкую в моих ладонях. Потом невольно ностальгически улыбаюсь: во времена Плагга подобный вопрос даже не возникал, поскольку его Кольцо никогда не покидало меня, и никто не обращал на него внимания. Сейчас Кольцо испорчено настолько, что его сложно надень на палец, но я знаю, что Маринетт нашла выход, нося его на шее под одеждой. Она использует тот же черный шнурок, на котором когда-то висело украшение, подаренное Тикки — талисман, созданный квами и исчезнувший вместе с ней. Символ столь же сильный, сколь болезненный, и мое сердце сжимается от воспоминаний.

Смирившись, я кладу брошь Нууру обратно в футляр. Потом, за неимением лучшего, опускаю коробочку в сумку, которая с некоторых пор всегда со мной. Мне остается только спросить Маринетт, нет ли у нее какой-нибудь хитрости, чтобы облегчить мне задачу…

_…Маринетт!_

Я падаю на спину среди вещей и смотрю в потолок, сердце бешено колотится. Если мои планы не сорвутся, через двадцать четыре часа я буду рядом с ней. Но лучше пока не предупреждать ее. Я предпочитаю избавить ее от еще одной ложной радости, на случай если Совет опять нанесет предательский удар. Завтра я позвоню Нино и Алье. Оба должны суметь держать язык за зубами, пока мой самолет не приземлится в Париже…

Грусть понемногу уступает место почти болезненному воодушевлению. Я опускаю веки и глубоко вдыхаю с улыбкой на губах.

_Скоро, моя Леди. Скоро._

_**День +364** _ _._

__

__

_**День +302.** _

_**24 декабря.** _

— До свидания, Котенок.

_— До свидания. До скорого, моя Леди._

Щелкает мышка, и окно разговора закрывается. Меня окутывает тишина.

Я медленно вынимаю наушники и испускаю долгий вздох, в горле стоит ком. Заметив слева раскрытый сверток, я достаю оттуда роскошный белый шелковый шарф и надеваю его на шею. Нежный, невероятно легкий, это чистое наслаждение…

— Чего ради вы прощаетесь? Вы беспрерывно переписываетесь. Не даю ему и пяти минут до следующего сообщения.

— Он один в Лондоне на праздники, Плагг. Конечно, мы продолжим разговаривать.

С усталой улыбкой я проверяю список контактов на экране. Адриан уже отсоединился — в его пансионе очень строгие правила, даже во время каникул, а сейчас там время ужина.

— Вы оба невероятны. Как вы еще находите, что рассказать друг другу? Это выше моего разумения.

Закутавшись в новый шарф, я глубоко вдыхаю. Он пахнет новой тканью. Я прикрываю глаза, немного разочарованная. Думаю, я бы предпочла, чтобы шарф пах им. Но какой у него запах? Такая жалость, я не уверена, что смогу это вспомнить.

Впрочем, разве он оставался прежним, когда он становился Черным Котом? Я прекрасно помню, что он излучал иную энергию, ауру, свойственную всем Носителям Тени. По крайней мере, мне это внушают последние несколько воспоминаний — наследство объединения с прошлыми Носителями в Лувре. Я прожила их жизни и сохранила в памяти несколько обрывков, но почти всё остальное исчезло. Словно сон, почти полностью растаявший, от которого осталось несколько крошечных деталей…

— Разве можно назвать это настоящей разлукой? Достаточно электронного письма, сообщения и — хоп, вы как будто в одной комнате! Ба!

Плагг появляется из стоящей на столе маленькой корзинки, потрясая крошечным батоном, покрытым тонкой румяной корочкой, который он старательно поглощает — знаменитая сырная плетенка Дюпен-Чен. Мой отец приготовил на праздники целую кучу, но что-то мне подсказывает, что его запас не проживет дольше Рождественского ужина. Не когда рядом Плагг.

— Во времена ваших предшественников эпистолярное общение, по крайней мере, обладало шармом, — заявляет он между двумя хрустящими откусываниями. — Ожидание, тайна, возможность поменять партнера по болтовне под настроение или по воле случая…

— О, Плагг!

Я с досадой испепеляю его взглядом. Мне кажется, я помню, что большинство Носителей Тени обладали ветреной натурой, и у моих предшественников тоже были собственные любовные истории. Не имеет значения, я не хочу знать подробности!

Квами смеется и напыщенно произносит:

— Хорошее было время! Хотя. Было у меня несколько Носителей, которые считали меня своим психотерапевтом. Вот это было не слишком весело, — разочарованно заключает он.

Он с видом отвращения энергично кивает сам себе и заглатывает остаток сырной плетенки. Я позабавленно закатываю глаза, и тут раздается тихое позвякивание. Я немедленно хватаю телефон.

— Ага! Что я говорил? — зубоскалит Плагг.

Я предпочитаю его проигнорировать. Читая сообщение — украшенное несколькими блестящими каламбурами, — я улыбаюсь.

— Он, наконец, получил разрешение на выход. Они с друзьями увидят иллюминацию в Лондоне. Он пошлет нам фотографии!

Я пишу ответ, ожидая обязательного насмешливого комментария от Плагга.

— Ну и? Когда ты собираешься раскрыть ему сердце, мадемуазель робкая влюбленная?

Я чувствую, как краснеют щеки, и невольно начинаю запинаться.

— Что? Сказать ему, ч-что я люблю его? — я пожимаю плечами. — Он уже знает.

— Сарказм тебе не к лицу, Носительница Света, прекрати немедленно. И ты давно знаешь, что есть вещи, которые показывают, но есть и такие, которые говорят. Словами, как уже сделал он. Особенно в отношениях на расстоянии, как у вас.

Я приподнимаю бровь, озадаченная его пылом. Плагг принимается за пятую сырную плетенку — просто диву даешься, куда у него всё помещается. Родители опять обвинят меня в обжорстве, но поскольку я всё еще не вернулась к прежним сложению и весу, они закроют глаза…

— Плагг, с каких пор ты изображаешь сводника?

— Для людей? Примерно восемь тысяч лет. Но не меняй тему, я хотел поговорить не об этом. Когда ты собираешься сказать ему, что он был твоим прекрасным принцем с самого начала?

Телефон выскальзывает у меня из рук. Я едва успеваю подхватить его и испуганно смотрю на Плагга.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Т-то есть, с чего ты взял, что…

Плагг бросает на меня разочарованный взгляд.

— Обижаешь. Учитывая намеки Альи, советы твоей матери и старые фотографии Адриана, которыми увешана твоя комната наверху, не больно-то сложно понять, что ты давным-давно влюблена в него. И нет, отговорка «мне просто нравится мода», возможно, прокатывает с ним, но не со мной.

— …А.

Я знала, что надо было снять те фотографии. Но с моими ногами и костылями подняться по лестнице, ведущей в мою прежнюю комнату, по-прежнему невозможно, а попросить подобное у мамы сложно, не объяснившись. И в течение месяцев у Плагга было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы порыться в моих вещах.

Я делаю вид, будто сосредоточилась на телефоне в надежде, что Плагг оставит меня в покое. Бесполезные усилия, он покидает корзинку с плетенками и садится перед моим экраном, навострив уши, расширив от любопытства глаза.

— Так что? Почему ты ему так и не сказала?

Я нетерпеливо кладу мобильник и скрещиваю руки.

— Это неважно, Плагг. Прошло уже больше восьми месяцев. Между нами всё прекрасно.

— Можно и так сказать — если не считать триста километров между вами. А он? Ему было бы так приятно! Ну же!

Я хмурюсь, сбитая с толку. Я прекрасно знаю, какое место занимает Адриан в хорошо спрятанном сердечке Плагга, который под своим вечным видом мне-плевать-на-всё остается добряком. Тем не менее я редко видела его таким настойчивым. Что-то тут кроется.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь я скажу ему, — сдаюсь я, отталкивая стул от стола, чтобы взять костыли, прислоненные к кровати. — Когда я буду готова.

— Готова к чему?

— Я… не знаю.

Воцаряется тишина, и я удивлена, что он остановился на этом. Тяжело дыша от усилия, я встаю и покачиваюсь несколько мгновений, прежде чем обрести равновесие с помощью костылей. Скорей бы я уже могла избавиться от них. Мой физиотерапевт говорит, что на это понадобится еще несколько недель. И тогда я смогу, наконец, вернуться в свою комнату наверху, попрощаться с диваном-кроватью в гостиной и перестать занимать стол в комнате родителей, чтобы поработать!

Бросив взгляд через плечо, я замечаю, что квами сидит перед компьютером. Он выглядит искренне расстроенным. Я вздыхаю.

— Почему тебя это так волнует, Плагг?

— Вы, люди, не вечные, — смущенно бормочет он. — Я не понимаю, почему вы вечно так медлите сказать друг другу то, что действительно имеет значение.

Я пораженно смотрю на него.

— Особенно… учитывая то, что произошло в этом году, — мрачно добавляет он еще тише.

Горло сжимается, когда я понимаю, на что он намекает.

— Плагг, я терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь, — ворчу я.

Как я и ожидала, он расчетливо усмехается:

— Это ради твоего блага. Она бы сделала то же самое.

— Только она не действовала настолько в лоб.

— У каждого свои методы, Носительница. Все дороги ведут в Рим.

С тяжелым сердцем я закатываю глаза. Это первое Рождество, которое я праздную с тех пор, как она ушла, и я надеялась, что мне не придется об этом думать. Но дом благоухает ароматом печенья с корицей (одно из специальных зимних блюд нашего магазина), и этого уже хватает, чтобы всколыхнуть мою боль. В конце концов, это были ее любимые.

Повинуясь давнему рефлексу, я подношу руку к мочке уха. Из-за того, что после катастрофы в Лувре дырки в ушах оставались пустыми, они заросли через несколько недель. Хотя моя мать, а потом и Алья предлагали мне проколоть уши снова, я отказалась. Не хватило духу… И потом — зачем?

_Мне тебя не хватает. Если бы ты знала насколько._

— И ведь не то чтобы вы не касались этой темы до его отъезда. Ты сама накинулась на него, а? Ты обвиняешь меня, что я действую в лоб, но тут, Носительница, чья бы корова мычала!

Вырванная из размышлений, я краснею от смущения. Плагг, или безошибочное искусство подчеркнуть то, что меня беспокоит. Он не в первый раз издевается надо мной по поводу этой истории с поцелуем, но я не думала, что эта тема еще способна настолько меня смущать — я явно ошибалась.

Полагаю, Адриан тоже пережил подобное поддразнивание по поводу Ледибаг. От одной только мысли об этом я сочувствующе усмехаюсь.

— Переходи к делу, Плагг, пожалуйста.

— Но я уже задал вопрос. Зачем скрывать от него, что это он — избранник твоего сердца? Вы были на таком верном пути, чтобы всё сказать друг другу в день его отъезда!

Я вздыхаю, сдаваясь. Ставлю костыли обратно и падаю спиной на кровать. Глядя на потолок, я долго подбираю слова.

— На самом деле… это было бы несправедливо. В тот день я действовала импульсивно. Когда… поцеловала его.

Плагг издает раздосадованное «о». Бросив взгляд на стол, я отмечаю, что он обеспокоен, если не подозрителен.

— Ты жалеешь, Носительница?

— Вовсе нет, — искренне отвечаю я. — Но просто… в тот момент, я уже ни в чем не была уверена.

_…С чего начать?_

— Он принял меня такой, какая я есть, Маринетт **и** Ледибаг, без колебаний, без условий. У него это заняло лишь несколько часов. Тогда как я… даже через три недели мне было сложно свыкнуться с этим, осознать, что Черный Кот и Адриан — один и тот же человек. Поэтому я ничего ему не сказала. Я хотела быть уверенной в себе, быть уверенной, что не ошибалась насчет него… и насчет нас.

— Как это? Он один и тот же парень! Из-за чего колебаться?

— Именно, что нет, Плагг. Тут всё сложнее, и он первый сказал мне это. Ему удавалось быть собой только в облике Черного Кота. Адриан был для него как маска, фасад. Нечто, что душило его в повседневной жизни.

Плагг закатывает глаза, нетерпеливо стуча хвостом.

— Какая мелодрама. Но я узнаю его в этом, смотри-ка… И его жизнь не всегда была веселой, это правда.

Я взволнованно сжимаю кулаки. Я снова вижу Адриана, одинокого под зонтом, в тот пятничный вечер в начале каникул. Я вспоминаю свое тогдашнее глупое бормотание, и щеки краснеют. Это был его последний школьный день в Париже, и задним числом я вспоминаю, что он явно хандрил весь день. Я наивно списала это на стресс, связанный с предстоящими соревнованиями по фехтованию.

— Я думала, что знаю и понимаю Адриана лучше всех… И однако он больше месяца готовился к отъезду, а я совсем не заметила его переживаний. Вместе с тем я считала Черного Кота утомительным, волокитой и порой даже безответственным. Я не сумела провести параллель, когда напарник уже говорил мне о своем отъезде. Я не узнала Черного Кота. Однако должна была. Всё на то указывало.

Плагг раздраженно щелкает языком:

— Ты накручиваешь себя на пустом месте, Носительница. И если тебя это утешит, вы оба промахнулись, что один, что другой.

— Возможно… В конце концов, это неважно.

Я вздыхаю, сумев, наконец, облечь в слова то, что так давно мучит меня:

— Я любила Адриана, это правда. Я любила его уже тогда, когда едва знала.

 _Настоящая_ любовь с первого взгляда, как в кино. Спонтанная, по совершенно глупому поводу — одолженный зонт! — о котором он, вероятно, даже и не помнит. Мощное, искреннее чувство — и абсолютно не рассуждающее — к идеальному мальчику, которого изображали СМИ и который на одно мгновение раскрыл мне то, что я считала его единственной слабостью.

_«Я никогда раньше не ходил в школу. У меня никогда не было друзей. Для меня всё это… немного в новинку»._

Это закрыло мне глаза на всё остальное: я не догадывалась о темной стороне Адриана, не обращала внимания на других парней… и еще меньше на моего напарника.

— В таких условиях я никогда не заинтересовалась бы Черным Котом, никогда не посмотрела бы на него иначе, чем на напарника по миссиям и хорошего товарища. А потом случилась та ночь. Изгнанник, наше сражение, раскрытие личностей… высшая форма и…

_…И твое исчезновение!_

С тяжелым сердцем я качаю головой. Медленно сажусь, пытаясь разобраться в том, что я помню о крайне смутном времени «после».

— Когда мы были в больнице, я была нужна ему, он был нужен мне. Мы утешали друг друга, и некоторое время мне было этого достаточно. Знать, что он рядом…

_…знать, что он любит меня…_

— …настоящая движущая сила, чтобы помочь мне справиться со всем остальным. Но когда он сказал, что уезжает навсегда, я, наконец, принялась размышлять обо всем, что он внушал мне, и я начала чувствовать себя… виноватой. А что, если я была готова принять Черного Кота только потому, что осознала, что это Адриан? Я знала, как важна для него роль Черного Кота, но я-то раньше влюбилась в Адриана. И я испугалась. Испугалась ошибиться, испугалась, что мои чувства к Черному Коту окажутся в итоге лишь мимолетным увлечением. Я боялась обнаружить, что Адриан не существовал на самом деле, что это была лишь роль, которую он играл. Я боялась осознать однажды, что Черный Кот привлекал меня лишь как напарник. И боялась, что будет слишком поздно отступать, не причинив ему боли, ему, так уверенному в том… в том, что он испытывает ко мне.

_«Всегда. С миссии Каменное Сердце»._

— Поэтому я ничего не сказала ему о моей любви с первого взгляда. Сначала я хотела быть уверенной в собственных чувствах. Я хотела быть уверенной, что принимаю Черного Кота таким, какой он есть на самом деле, а не просто потому что он Адриан. Я хотела сначала научиться узнавать его и ценить… Его, так отличающегося под маской.

Я торопливо вдыхаю, ошеломленная собственными словами. Я подбирала слова, но в конечном итоге это оказалось так просто!

Плагг странно молчалив. Он положил начатую плетенку. Он почти театрально моргает и встряхивается, но я чувствую, что он шутит лишь наполовину.

— О, эти люди, — наконец, рычит он. — Вечно усложняют себе жизнь! Вы… Вы **удручающие**!

Я нервно смеюсь, тогда как он оцепенело продолжает:

— Ненормальные, что один, что другой. Я видел Носителей, способных заморачиваться на мелочах; тех, которые считали друг друга лучшими врагами; тех, которые кружили друг вокруг друга, когда уже были женаты на других; и тех, которые бегали друг за другом, не признаваясь в этом себе. Но вы, вы еще даже не в полулегком весе, однако уже выигрываете первенство! По уши влюбленные друг в друга, но вечно выдумывающие проблемы на пустом месте!

Я глубоко вдыхаю, на сердце невероятно полегчало.

— Возможно… Наверняка. Но теперь я вижу яснее.

Взяв мобильник, я открываю галерею и старые альбомы, перенесенные из моего предыдущего телефона. Я просматриваю бесчисленные фотографии Адриана, которые я в то время терпеливо собирала.

— Я любила эту грань Адриана — и по-прежнему люблю сегодня, даже если он продолжает впечатлять меня, и даже если ему нравится видеть себя иначе. Это фасад, я понимаю. Но Черный Кот…

Я открываю новый альбом, более поздний, который я составила главным образом благодаря интернету. Плагг приближается, и я показываю ему последние существующие фотографии нашего дуэта в действии, а именно — сделанные на Марсовом Поле во время эвакуации города. С тяжелым сердцем я охотно пропускаю те, на которых выделена Ледибаг, и останавливаюсь на тех, на которых внимательный Черный Кот сидит на краю крыши, наблюдает за теми, кого общественность назвала «Новыми Героями». В тот момент мы готовили атаку в Париже-Пикселе…

— Уже тогда его отъезд всё ставил под вопрос. Больше года мы работали бок о бок. Возможно, мы не были на одной волне в плане чувств, и не знали имен друг друга, возраста, адреса или даже, чем мы занимались в жизни, но это никогда нам не мешало доверять друг другу и идти вперед, миссия за миссией, акума за акумой.

Я пролистываю альбом и попадаю на гораздо более старые фотографии. Каким тщедушным он был вначале! Он был едва-едва выше и крепче меня…

— Во время сражений мы понимали друг друга почти без слов. Что за важность, что порой он бывал волокитой или балагуром, я без колебаний доверила бы ему свою жизнь. Такое доверие у меня было только к родителям и… к Тикки.

_Мне тебя не хватает!_

Я сжимаю зубы и проглатываю обычный комок горечи, который появляется от этой мысли.

— И он тоже доверял мне с самого начала. Он душой и телом отдавался Ледибаг и нашей миссии. Из-за меня он столько раз был ранен. Ради моей безопасности он даже готов был отдать свой Камень Чудес, забыть то, что было его свободой. И в ту ночь он несколько раз едва не умер, нас загнали в угол. Но я поняла, что ни за что на свете не хочу видеть рядом никого другого, кроме _моего_ Черного Кота.

Моя любовь с первого взгляда к Адриану ярко осветила мою жизнь, но я никогда не осмеливалась подвергнуть ее сомнению, и она была словно застывшей, настолько я была покорена идеалом, который сотворила из него. Мои чувства к Черному Коту, напротив, не переставали меняться со временем — в ритме неудач: наших ошибок, его дурацких шуток, наших нескольких разногласий, — и драгоценных моментов: наших побед, наших патрулей… и даже — события более неоднозначного, но первостепенного — нашей встречи у Мастера Фу.

Именно в тот момент, когда Адриан назвал меня в больнице «моя Леди», я, наконец, поняла, что могу позволить себе плакать с ним, рассчитывать на него. Потому что Черный Кот по-прежнему существовал и знал всё, через что мы прошли вместе, худшее и лучшее.

Именно в тот момент, когда Адриан в день своего отъезда изобразил типичный поклон Черного Кота, я потеряла хладнокровие и захотела удержать его, _любым способом_.

А сегодня, именно в те моменты, когда он дразнит меня, когда выдает мне неудачные каламбуры, когда шепчет мне по телефону свое «моя Леди», я снова чувствую себя сильной, снова способной и готовой на всё.

Он, мой друг, мой напарник. Мой партнер с самого начала.

Тяжесть в ладони возвращает меня к реальности. Плагг подобрался к моему телефону, чтобы включить диктофон.

— …повторишь, а? — насмешливо подмигивает он мне. — Прошу тебя. Это был бы идеальный подарок на Рождество, можешь поверить.

Я снова краснею, огорошенная. Что я оставила про себя и что произнесла вслух?!

Плагг делает пируэт и восхищенно потирает лапки:

— И это позволило бы тебе отомстить. Теперь его очередь для приступов романтизма! И я уверен, он будет отбивать чечетку, узнав, что дело с самого начала было в шляпе. Нет, ну и смехота! Пожалуйста, Маринетт, надо сказать ему это!

— О, Плагг…

— Что? Всё равно кто-нибудь однажды проболтается! Ставлю на твою подругу Алью!

Я живо выключаю телефон и изо всех сил пытаюсь не покраснеть, как маков цвет.

— Возможно. Но до тех пор я хотела бы еще немного сохранить это в тайне. У меня есть на это право, а? Сейчас он думает, что взял меня измором с помощью своего неотразимого шарма. И мне это подходит!

Что не такая уж и неправда, надо признать, думаю я, слабо улыбнувшись.

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Ворча, Плагг устремляется к карману моего свитера.

— Маринетт? Ты всё еще разговариваешь с Адрианом?

Я встаю, дохрамываю до стола и скорее падаю, чем сажусь, в кресло на колесиках.

— А, нет-нет, мам. Мы только что закончили!

Дверь открывается, и мама заглядывает внутрь. В комнату врывается приятный запах кухни, и я понимаю, что зверски голодна.

— Хорошо. Как у него дела?

— Отлично. Его рабочий график скорее загруженный, но ему удается проводить время с друзьями…

— Тем лучше.

При виде моего нового шарфа ее лицо проясняется.

— О, это подарок от Адриана? Как красиво! — восклицает она, подходя, чтобы осторожно потрогать ткань. — А ему понравились его подарки?

Я живо киваю:

— Мои митенки ему очень нравятся. И он благодарит вас с папой за лакомства. Они пережили путешествие, но чувствую, что с ним они недолго продержатся!

— Вот и прекрасно! — подмигивает мама.

Она тщательно и задумчиво поправляет шарф на моей шее.

— Мы много говорили об этом с твоим отцом. В этом году уже слишком поздно уговаривать его опекунов, но на следующий год мы не совершим той же ошибки, обещаю. Адриан проведет праздники с нами, даже если нам всем троим придется отправиться в Лондон, чтобы присоединиться к нему.

Горло сдавливает при воспоминании о моем разочаровании — таком сильном, — когда Адриан сообщил мне по телефону, что всё отменяется. Это было несколько дней назад, а именно — прямо накануне его возвращения в Париж. А мы напридумывали столько планов на эти Рождественские каникулы! Давно я уже так не рыдала в маминых объятиях. Я отвожу взгляд, всё еще испытывая стыд.

— Было бы отлично. А пока, он наверняка приедет на летние каникулы… Всего через шесть месяцев. Они быстро наступят.

Она взъерошивает мне волосы, и я весело ворчу, чтобы она перестала. Потом она целует меня в лоб.

— Знаешь, я горжусь вами обоими. Нелегко быть далеко друг от друга так долго. Вы очень храбро держитесь.

Я насмешливо усмехаюсь:

— О, можно ли на самом деле говорить о разлуке? Достаточно одного электронного письма, одного сообщения, и — хоп!

Как и ожидалось, мой карман вздрагивает от тихого смеха. Я на всякий случай изображаю кашель, чтобы отвлечь внимание, но мама ничего не слышала.

— Если вы закончили, можешь присоединиться к нам в гостиной? Пришел твой дед, а ты знаешь, как они общаются с твоим отцом… И Джина уже слегка навеселе, ее итальянский пыл только подбавляет масла в огонь. Если ты будешь там, они не будут так горячиться.

Мой «несчастный случай» по крайней мере помог восстановить связи в семье. Так я узнала, что мой дед по отцу живет в нескольких улицах от нас. Я не очень поняла причины его ссоры с моим отцом — впрочем, помнят ли они об этом сами? Но уже несколько месяцев назад, когда я покинула центр реабилитации, они отложили свои разногласия и все вместе организовали мое возвращение домой.

Пекарня моих родителей благополучно функционирует, благодаря появлению подмастерья Алека, и моя мать смогла перейти на неполный рабочий день, чтобы помогать мне в реабилитации, а потом в возвращении в коллеж. Бабушка Джина, неутомимая путешественница, решила остановиться на какое-то время. Она нашла в Париже однокомнатную квартиру недалеко от нас: осенью она приютила меня в своей квартире на первом этаже на время, пока я не смогу встать с кресла-каталки, а потом справиться с тремя этажами без лифта дома моих родителей.

— Сейчас приду, мам. Только закончу кое-что.

Мама бросает позабавленный взгляд на компьютер в спящем режиме.

— Не задерживайся слишком, ладно? Мне кажется, там время ужина. Он не сможет позвонить тебе снова раньше, чем через час!

Когда она выходит из комнаты, я тихонько смеюсь: она слишком хорошо знает нас с Адрианом.

— И хватит уже есть сырные плетенки, Маринетт. Скоро садиться за стол, а ты уже не будешь голодна!

Едва дверь закрывается, как Плагг, смеясь, вылетает из моего кармана. В легком полете он хватает еще две плетенки и устраивается наверху шкафа, чтобы спокойно погрызть свою добычу. Я отказываюсь сгонять его оттуда — он опять накрошит везде, ну и ладно. В конце концов, это Рождество…

Мне становится жарко, и я неохотно снимаю новый шарф и аккуратно складываю его. Собираясь встать из-за стола, я беру телефон и пишу последнее сообщение:

_«Твой шарф просто потрясающий. Спасибо»._

Хотя в пансионе во время еды телефоны запрещены, его ответ не заставляет себя ждать.

 _«Рад, что тебе нравится. Но он не стоит твоих митенок, связанных вручную. Держу пари, мне удастся включить их в мою следующую фотосессию. Если это сработает, готовься получить уйму заказов_ _:-_ _p_ _»_

 _«Это коварно_ _^_^_ _u_ _»_

_«…тебе было бы неприятно?»_

_«Нет, но мне не хватает практики. Эта пара заняла у меня в три раза больше времени, чем обычно…»_

С лицеем, который я начала посещать всего несколько недель назад, занятиями, чтобы нагнать школьную программу, и сеансами реабилитации — мне сложно было вернуться к шитью, не говоря уже о том, что после Лувра у меня появилась какая-то скованность в пальцах, затруднение, которое я не могу объяснить, но которое проходит на мой вкус слишком медленно.

_«Понял. Если меня спросят про таинственную создательницу, которая утепляет мои когти этой зимой, я буду молчать как рыба. На данный момент только я пользуюсь талантами мисс Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, будущей звезды мира моды… Мне нравится»._

Я хохочу в своем уголке. Тогда отец окликает меня из соседней комнаты, и я поспешно встаю из-за стола.

_«Мне надо идти, позвоню тебе после ужина. Знаешь, я обожаю, когда ты так разговариваешь, потому что так ты будто бы с нами. Но… все-таки скорее бы лето, Котенок»._

Прямо перед тем, как я захожу в гостиную, где моя семья готовится произнести тост, мне приходит еще одно сообщение. Только представив себе его голос, который шепчет мне эти слова, я снова краснею, на сердце становится тепло и легко, как никогда.

_«Мне тоже не терпится, моя Леди»._

_[Grand Escape (Movie Edit) – RADWIMPS for « Weathering with You » the movie](https://youtu.be/5tJKOmzyU1A) _

__

__

__

__

_**День +365.** _

_«Ты идешь? Ты заболеешь, сидя на этой скамейке»._

Я встаю, огорошенная. Смотрю по очереди то на телефон, то на знакомую фигуру у входа в парк. Наконец, делаю несколько шагов, потом останавливаюсь, ноги как ватные, не в состоянии дальше идти. Адриан ограничивается тем, что улыбается мне, ждет. Ко мне, наконец, возвращается голос.

— Я… Я думала, ты не сможешь приехать до лета?

Он с раздосадованным видом поджимает губы. Потом с извиняющейся улыбкой разводит руки.

— Сюрприз!

Я вздрагиваю. Это его голос, но он кажется другим, более серьезным, чем тот, слегка измененный, который я слышала в телефоне. Я смотрю на него, не понимая, всё еще с трудом веря. Слова вырываются машинально:

— И… И ты ходишь без палки?

— Ну да, как и ты, как я вижу!

Мы всё рассказываем друг другу по телефону. И он несколько недель назад вернулся к фотосессиям, так что я знала, что ему лучше. Но я всё равно потрясена. Должно быть, я сохранила в памяти образ исхудавшего парня, покрытого синяками, неуклюжего из-за шины и костылей. А сегодня он твердо стоит на ногах, высокий, в макинтоше и черных брюках, с уже не впалыми, но гладкими щеками, покрасневшими от холода, несмотря на шарф — тот самый, который я когда-то подарила ему в коллеже.

У него сияющая улыбка, и я рефлекторно отворачиваюсь, лицо полыхает. Позади него на соседней улице мой взгляд привлекает черный лимузин. Стоящий рядом внушительный мужчина делает мне большие глаза.

— И… Нет, это месье Г.? Месье Г. вернулся на службу? Ты говорил, он в отпуске.

— От тебя ничто не ускользает! Это так, но узнав, что я прилетаю в Париж, он настоял быть моим шофером.

Месье Г. кивает мне и дарит микро-улыбку. А потом возвращается ждать в машину.

Воцаряется тяжелая тишина. Я едва осмеливаюсь смотреть Адриану в глаза — старый рефлекс, который я, однако, считала побежденным.

— Ты великолепна, Маринетт.

Я перестаю интересоваться своими ботинками. Я пытаюсь ответить, но его взгляд пригвождает меня к месту, и слова ускользают.

— А! Э… А ты, ты… Ты такой… э… э…

Его улыбка становится лукавой.

— Красивый? Элегантный? Мускулистый?

— Э… я собиралась сказать… высокий!

Он моргает, захваченный врасплох. А потом хохочет — искренним, спонтанным, поющим смехом. И меня вдруг откидывает на годы назад, на порог нашего старого коллежа, под проливной дождь. Смех моей любви с первого взгляда.

Адриан. Он здесь, такой же красивый, как в первый день. Более высокий, более гибкий. Более впечатляющий, чем недавние снимки, сделанные в Лондоне. Я чувствую, как глупо краснею. Я не в состоянии пошевелиться!

Он перестал смеяться. Его улыбка становится задумчивой. Он отступает на шаг, прижимает ладонь к сердцу и склоняется в глубоком поклоне. Грациозном, просчитанном, умелом.

_Кошачьем._

Когда он поднимает голову, будто следя за моей реакцией, я почти различаю в тени светлых прядей зеленую вспышку — нереальную, но знакомую.

Мои губы растягиваются в непреодолимой улыбке. Не думая больше, я бросаюсь вперед. Он раскрывает мне объятия, и я кидаюсь ему на шею. Снова обретаю поразительную мягкость его волос на моей щеке.

Его тепло. Его запах, который, мне казалось, я забыла, но который внезапно кажется узнаваемым среди тысяч. Успокаивающий. Умиротворяющий.

Его руки смыкаются на моей спине, с силой сжимают. У меня слезы выступают на глазах, сердце переполняется счастьем.

— Котенок. Котенок!..

И он шепчет, почти мурлычет:

— Я, наконец, вернулся, моя Леди.

_**День +365.** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**День** _ __ _**?** _

Головокружение. Гудение. Кто-то где-то кричит. Далеко, так далеко…

Я приоткрываю глаза, но тут же снова закрываю, на меня обрушиваются тошнота и свет — режущий, ослепительный. Цвета и формы завихряются, не имеют никакого смысла.

Снова кричат. Ближе, настойчивее. Что-то сжимает мою руку, словно чтобы предостеречь меня, привлечь мое внимание. Это срабатывает, я сосредотачиваюсь на этом, и головокружение проходит, гудение тоже.

Тело возвращается ко мне. Я даже не осознавала, что оно… «отсутствовало»? Окоченело? Не подавало признаков жизни? Я уже не знаю. Но я хмурюсь: учитывая, какая с ним пришла боль, я бы предпочла, чтобы оно осталось там, где было.

**Ай.**

По-прежнему кричат. Или скорее, зовут меня. Голос мне знаком. Мне хочется улыбнуться, но лицо почти не слушается. Я сжимаю обтянутыми в перчатку пальцами руку, и она дергается. Голос надо мной разбивается. Мне сложно понять, что он говорит — до сих пор я даже не пыталась.

— Открой глаза! Прошу тебя!

Но я слышу внезапную радость, которая озаряет его, волнение, которое заставляет нести околесицу. Тогда я чувствую сжатую руку под моим запрокинутым затылком, руку, которая пролетает над моим лбом и висками, не осмеливаясь по-настоящему коснуться. Я, наконец, понимаю, где я, когда я и особенно, что здесь делаю, и сердце подпрыгивает в груди.

Бражник. Сражение. Мастер Фу. Изгнанник. Взрыв. И Черный Кот. Черный Кот, появившийся из ниоткуда, Черный Кот, который спас меня в последнюю секунду, а потом…

— Пожалуйста! Посмотри на меня!

Я собираю силы, чтобы приоткрыть веки. Свет ослепляет, я делаю усилие, чтобы не моргать. Голос тут же замолкает, но я слышу, как он торопливо дышит маленькими глотками. Зрение понемногу стабилизируется, цвета становятся ярче и, наконец, обретают смысл. Склоненное надо мной лицо Баблера ждет, раздираемое между ужасом и облегчением.

Я бормочу первое, что приходит в голову. То, что я говорю ему по меньшей мере по три раза на дню:

— Убавь звук, Нино.

Его глаза, окруженные черной маской, расширяются, а потом заполняются слезами. Он кусает губы и придушенно смеется.

— О, проклятье! Ты меня до чертиков перепугала!

Он поспешно вытирает щеки, покрытые синим гримом. Кладет свободную руку на мою ладонь и сильно сжимает ее.

— Что на тебя нашло? Ну, что на тебя нашло! Хотела задержать взрыв?! Ты могла умереть! Если бы не вмешался Черный Кот, ты… ты…

Я не знаю, что ответить, не понимаю даже, что он хочет сказать. Неважно, в конечном счете это вернется ко мне. Поскольку я молчу, он начинает бормотать, потом утыкается лбом мне в плечо и рыдает. Я медленно, долго вдыхаю — чтобы взвесить слова и действия. Ценой гигантских усилий я поднимаю руку и глажу его по закрытой шлемом голове.

— …всё наладится, Нино. Всё наладится. Дай мне только несколько минут… чтобы я восстановила связь.

Он сильнее сжимает объятия и смеется сквозь слезы. Мои собственные глаза щиплет: я уже видела, как он брюзжит, злится, ругается, орет и даже ноет. Но плачет? Никогда…

Никогда.

_О, Нино._

Я хлопаю ресницами, и вдруг всё исчезает. Разоренное Марсово Поле, затянутое дымом чернильно-черное небо — всё стирается. Я долго лежу в полумраке, недоумевая, уставившись в потолок своей комнаты. А потом, наконец, начинаю снова дышать.

_Опять этот сон. Решительно…_

Я вытягиваюсь под одеялом, зевая с риском вывихнуть челюсть. Бледный серый свет проникает сквозь щель между ставнями. На меня вдруг обрушивается осознание того, что мне предстоит сегодня, и я наощупь ищу очки, а потом будильник. Пожалуйста, не говорите, что я, ложась спать, опять забыла установить будильник!

_**«06.47»** _

Я шумно с облегчением вздыхаю. Я проснулась сама, и обычно это означает, что я чудовищно опаздываю. Но не в этот раз.

С некоторым удовлетворением я отключаю будильник, пока он не зазвонил, беру телефон и сажусь в кровати, чтобы быстро проверить разнообразные соцсети. День обещает быть особенно насыщенным, и от одной только мысли о краткой речи во время главного Празднования сегодня после полудня, у меня сдавливает горло. Я бросаю встревоженный взгляд на костюм для церемонии, висящий на плечиках в углу комнаты, и желудок подпрыгивает.

А я-то воображала, что не смогу трусить сильнее, чем во время моих первых портретных видео для Ледиблога…

Я пролистываю новости, и понемногу ко мне приходит осознание серьезности ситуации. Меня охватывает чуднóе умиротворение, окрашенное покорностью. Об этом говорят уже несколько недель, готовятся.

Сегодня в Париже будет особенно много красного и черного.

Сидя на матрасе по-турецки, я прислушиваюсь. Выслеживаю признак, звук, показывающий, что не одна я в квартире проснулась. Моя мать всегда уходит ровно в пять утра, чтобы быть первой у поставщиков и заполучить лучшие рыбу и мясо для меню своего ресторана. Мой отец этой ночью дежурил в зоопарке, а значит, вернется не раньше восьми. В таких случаях обычно знаком начала дня для меня и моих маленьких сестер служит возвращение Норы с утренней пробежки. Но пока всё тихо.

Я машинально проверяю — снова — текст моей речи, записанный на телефон, но я уже знаю его наизусть. От нечего делать я возвращаюсь к меню. Я голодна, но не хочу завтракать одна… Не сегодня.

В итоге я открываю заархивированную папку, суперзащищенную среди других. Видео там, где я его оставила, запечатанное паролем, который знаю только я. После долгого колебания я его запускаю.

На экране появляется Леди Вайфай. Позади нее простая бетонная стена, каких полно по всему городу.

— Привет. Это Леди Вайфай, она же Алья Сезер. Если вы смотрите это видео, значит, либо я запрограммировала его, чтобы вы получили его в определенное время, либо я… вы разграбили мои ультрасекретные архивы, и я уже не в состоянии помешать вам. Э… Получилось то ли слишком глупо, то ли по-настоящему трагично… Ну, что я болтаю… Полная белиберда!

Леди Вайфай еще немного ворчит, а потом протягивает руку к объективу, словно собираясь выключить его. В итоге она передумывает. Она вздыхает, прислоняется спиной к стене, ее взгляд за черной полумаской бегает.

— Ладно, начнем с начала. Я Алья Сезер. Следующая часть этого видео… для моих родителей и сестер, на случай, если этой ночью со мной что-нибудь случится из-за акуманизированного, которого называют Изгнанник.

Она вдыхает, словно чтобы придать себе смелости, и я ловлю себя на том, что делаю то же самое. Это я, это совершенно точно я.

Вот только я по-прежнему не помню этого. Ни этой стены, ни места, где это снималось. Я не помню, чтобы снова надевала костюм Леди Вайфай, очень похожий на тот, что был в мою первую акуманизацию, хотя и улучшенный ультраизощренным наушником, который мигает в ее левом ухе.

Подбирая слова, Леди Вайфай закрывает прядью волос висок, где запекшаяся рана светится чудным розовым цветом. Я машинально провожу рукой по собственному виску и шраму на нем: волосы, которые там выросли, снежно-белые. На людях я делаю вид, будто горжусь этой странной прядью, но на самом деле она внушает мне почти в равных долях неуверенность и страх. Это единственный осязаемый след моей причастности к этой истории, и я не в состоянии сказать, как я могла его получить.

— Изгнанник был заперт в мире Пикселятора, он же Венсан Аза. Ледибаг и Черный Кот только что присоединились к нам. Через несколько минут мы все отправимся сражаться. Битва будет происходить в мире Пикселятора, чтобы избежать дополнительных разрушений. Все присутствующие акуманизированные осознают опасность, и все выбрали продолжать борьбу. Я тоже выбрала помогать Ледибаг и Черному Коту. Я надеюсь… надеюсь только, что нам всем удастся вернуться живыми и невредимыми. В любом случае, мы всё сделаем для этого.

Леди Вайфай огорченно улыбается.

— Не знаю даже, зачем я решила записать это видео. Это просто показалось мне… необходимым. Срочным. И я не нашла в себе сил позвонить родителям напрямую. Я не хочу… чтобы меня подвело мужество, когда я услышу их голоса. Я не хочу, чтобы они боялись… как боюсь я, на самом деле.

Она испускает дрожащий вздох.

— Я… Да это так, я умираю от страха. Я… правда умираю о страха. Нино тоже боится, он сказал мне только что. Думаю, мы все боимся в разной степени. Мы прекрасно знаем, чем рискуем. Но…

Она опускает веки и подносит руку к наушнику, делает паузу в несколько секунд, словно слушая что-то. Потом вздыхает — словно придушенный всхлип, — яростно трет глаза и бросает в объектив резкий взгляд.

— …Но я не отступлю. Я, наконец, способна сделать что-то, чтобы защитить мой город и моих близких. Я всегда этого хотела с тех пор, как появились Ледибаг и Черный Кот. Так что я не отступлю.

Она с трудом сглатывает и несколько мгновений молчит, уставившись в землю. Когда она снова смотрит в объектив, ее улыбка вдруг становится менее искусственной, более нежной.

— Папа, мама, девочки… Привет всем. Это Алья. Я просто хотела вам сказать, что…

На глаза резко наворачиваются слезы. Я ставлю видео на паузу, не в состоянии смотреть дальше. Бросаю телефон на одеяло, злясь на саму себя. Что на меня нашло смотреть это сейчас? Не слишком подходящий день, чтобы появиться в классе с покрасневшими глазами и прескверным видом! Определенно не подходящий!

Я сильно шмыгаю, долго и глубоко дышу. Испепеляю взглядом висящий на шкафу наряд для церемонии: черные брюки, белая блузка и черная жакетка, позаимствованная у мамы, с которой я примерно одного роста. С красно-черным шарфом и кокардой Ассоциации Празднования Парижских Лицеев, это будет идеально.

_Успокойся. Дыши. День только начался…_

Громкое «бум» в мою дверь заставляет меня подпрыгнуть. Из коридора раздается громогласный голос:

— Алья, ты опять забыла поставить будильник! Вставай, копуша, надо накормить завтраком Этту и Эллу!

Судя по не слишком тихим шагам, Нора уже торопливо направляется на кухню. За моей старшей сестрой следует кавалькада с криками и смехом. Близняшки явно тоже уже встали. С колотящимся сердцем я слушаю гудение микроволновки, которая греет молоко с шоколадом; кофеварку с дозатором, которая ворчит, заваривая кофе Норы; потрескивание яичницы-глазуньи на сковороде и позвякивание пиал, которые близнецы расставляют на столе, взапуски распевая считалочку, которую выучили накануне. Запах теплого хлеба и сдобных булочек витает в воздухе — должно быть, после пробежки Нора сделала крюк к своей любимой булочной.

— Алья, подъем! — зычно кричит Нора. — Иначе ты опоздаешь, мадам Ответственный-представитель-празднования-и-всё-такое!

— И всё такое! — трубит Элла.

— И так далее и тому подобное! — добавляет Этта.

Я тру глаза рукавом пижамы и изображаю ворчливый голос не до конца проснувшегося людоеда, который так смешит близнецов:

— О, ладно-ладно, девочки, иду!

Я выбегаю из комнаты, умышленно забыв мобильник.

Снова идет снег. Как в тот вечер…

Пока ведущая в моих наушниках объявляет метеосводку, я с беспокойством рассматриваю серое небо. Церемония должна начаться в пятнадцать часов, а прогноз на ближайшее время не перестают ухудшаться…

_**«8.37»** _

Я неохотно убираю телефон, раскрываю зонт и пробегаю несколько десятков метров, которые отделяют меня от входа в лицей. Из-за нападавшего ночью снега улицы едва пригодны для движения и пробок больше, чем обычно. Простой пешеход, я рассматриваю застрявшие в пробках машины и качаю головой. С трудом верится, как несколько сантиметров снега могут парализовать целый город…

Несмотря на поздний час, в лицее очень мало народу. Уроки сегодня не обязательны, и я уже знаю, что многие мои одноклассники не придут. В пустых коридорах и полупустых кабинетах царит забавная атмосфера — словно неуверенность, которая обычно наблюдается только перед летними каникулами…

Ничто не может быть дальше от истины, и я скептично улыбаюсь. В нашем городе зимние каникулы закончились две недели назад, и настроение на самом деле не расслабленное. Сегодня живые воздают честь погибшим в прошлом году. Завтра все вернутся к занятиям, и мы самым банальным образом начнем новый год. По крайней мере, мы попытаемся…

— Алья!

Я подпрыгиваю. Нино бежит ко мне, тяжело дыша, словно только что пробежал стометровку. Я позабавленно приподнимаю бровь.

— Вау, привет? Что с тобой такое?

— Надо было… сказать тебе…

Но он так задыхается, что не может говорить, согнувшись пополам, упершись руками в колени. Я приподнимаю вторую бровь, помахивая телефоном.

— Эм, знаешь, если тебе надо было сообщить мне нечто столь срочное, ты мог мне позвонить.

Вместо ответа он потрясает собственным телефоном.

— Он приезжает! Ты должна знать… Он приезжает!

— Кто?

— А… Адриан!

— Что?

Нино кашляет, а потом настойчиво протягивает мне свой телефон.

— Он только что сообщил мне по мессенджеру, — хрипит он. — У него сегодня в Лондоне фотосессия, но потом он возвращается в Париж! На несколько дней!

Пока я просматриваю на экране чат, он храбро выпрямляется, в поту, но широко улыбаясь.

— Маринетт! Где Маринетт? Она пришла? Надо сказать остальным! Маринетт будет… очень-очень рада!

Нино лихорадочно оглядывает двор и, заметив неподалеку Милен, Розу и Аликс, устремляется к ним. Я едва успеваю остановить его:

— Нет, подожди! Не говори пока никому!

Он пораженно смотрит на меня:

— Но… Но почему?

Удерживая его за руку, я достаю свой телефон и отправляю Адриану быстрое сообщение:

_«Вот, значит, как: ты сегодня делаешь посадку в Париже, не сказав мне, месье модель?»_

— По-твоему, почему он предупредил тебя только сейчас, Нино? Потому что он не был ни в чем уверен. Его опекуны уже однажды отменили всё в последнюю минуту. Уверена, Маринетт тоже ни о чем не знает.

Мой телефон вибрирует: Адриан на линии.

_«Привет, Алья. Тебя я тоже собирался предупредить. Нино действительно не умеет держать язык за зубами»._

Я широко улыбаюсь и бросаю на Нино короткий взгляд, он хмурится. Я отвечаю с невинным видом:

_«Ты в этом еще сомневался? Ладно, шутки в сторону, ни слова Маринетт, не так ли?»_

_«Именно. Я позвоню тебе, как только приземлюсь в Париже, но до тех пор, никому не говорите. Пожалуйста»._

Вместо ответа я посылаю ему одобрительный смайлик.

— Вот и подтверждение: ни слова Маринетт. Он хочет избежать разочарования как в Рождество, если его вдруг оставят в Лондоне.

— Э? Думаешь? В тот раз было так ужасно?

Я бросаю на него разочарованный взгляд:

— Ты не был с Маринетт, когда она узнала, что он не возвращается в Париж на Рождество. Поверь, лучше ей пока ни о чем не подозревать.

Я была у Дюпен-Ченов, когда Адриан позвонил, чтобы сообщить плохую новость, накануне своего предполагаемого приезда. Прошло уже два месяца, но я до сих пор слышу душераздирающие рыдания Маринетт. До тех пор она была образцом мужества и стойкости с реабилитацией и возвращением в школу, но с этой слишком неожиданной превратностью судьбы ей было сложно справиться. Счастье, что вся ее семья и я были рядом, чтобы поддержать ее в тот день.

— Она не слишком хорошо выглядит в последние дни, — мягко произносит Нино. — Ее бы подбодрило, если бы она узнала о приезде Адриана, нет? Особенно сегодня…

Я категорично качаю головой:

— Пока он не будет здесь, никому ни слова, Нино. Так лучше.

Нино собирается ответить, когда его резко останавливает «Куку!». С покрасневшими от холода щеками, но сияющей улыбкой к нам с обычным своим воодушевлением врывается Роза.

— Вы в порядке? Я — да, Джулека будет вечером на празднике! Они с родителями причалили сегодня, можете представить?

— Э? Вечером?..

— Да, на твоем ужине после-празднования! Он же по-прежнему в силе, а?

Подходят Милен и Аликс.

— Ты нам все уши прожужжала со своей вечеринкой, — добавляет Аликс. — Не говори, что ты ее отменила? Натаниэль специально для этого возвращается из своего пансиона в Лилле!

О… Действительно. С тьмой приготовлений, которые надо было закончить от имени Ассоциации, я почти забыла про наше маленькое собрание вечером.

— Нет, она по-прежнему в силе. Извините, девочки, я немного отключилась. Скорее бы вся эта суматоха закончилась.

Милен с понимающей улыбкой хлопает меня по плечу:

— Тихий ужас. Но всё будет хорошо. И потом, ты очень красивая в этом наряде.

— Йеп, — продолжает Аликс между двумя хлопками жвачки. — Произнести речь между господином мэром и шефом полиции перед толпой парижан — это круто. Всё нормально, не слишком нервничаешь?

Я невесело смеюсь:

— После твоих слов Аликс, очень даже!

— Хе-хе-хе…

**— ДЖУЛ! ДЖУЛЕКА!**

Не обращая внимания на то, как мы все подпрыгнули, Роза стрелой несется к крытой площадке. Я улыбаюсь, видя две знакомые фигуры у входа во двор. Роза бросается в объятия Джулеки, еще более высокой и долговязой, чем я помню — вот что значит отправиться с семьей в путешествие по Европе на пять месяцев.

Пока Роза и Джулека изо всех сил обнимаются, Маринетт с легкой улыбкой на губах стоит в стороне. Должно быть, она встретила Джулеку по дороге в лицей, поскольку всегда проходит по набережным Сены, где мать Джулеки пришвартовывает семейную баржу. Я с облегчением внимательно смотрю на Маринетт: я не была уверена, что она сможет сегодня прийти. Медийная шумиха вокруг Дня Памяти в каждом из нас возродила эмоции того времени, а Маринетт пострадала сильнее всех — с ее ранами и пережитым шоком.

Хотя она так и не захотела подробно рассказать мне, что _там_ произошло… Я знаю, это по-прежнему ее терзает.

Аликс и Милен уже приветственно обнимают Джулеку. Я бросаю на Нино заговорщицкий взгляд. Тот саркастично изображает, как закрывает рот на молнию. Обменявшись понимающими улыбками, мы расстаемся, и он уходит к Максу и другим мальчикам из нашего класса.

Я легко присоединяюсь к разговору девочек, и по-прежнему малоразговорчивая Джулека, однако, искренне обнимает меня и явно счастлива вернуться. Пока Аликс и Роза забрасывают ее вопросами о путешествии, я говорю Маринетт:

— Ты пришла. Это классно. Ты можешь гордиться собой.

Подруга корчит мне усталую гримасу:

— Было бы чем… Если бы я не встретила Джулеку, я бы уже вернулась. Этот день… ему ни конца ни края.

Она вздыхает — бледная, под глазами круги: опять плохо спала сегодня. Я беру ее за плечи и осторожно потираю их.

— Но сейчас ты здесь, с нами. Всё наладится, Маринетт. Постепенно. Я знаю, ты можешь. И сегодня вечером все вместе празднуем у меня, как раньше. Хорошо?

Она молча кивает с бледной улыбкой на губах. С тяжелым сердцем я обнимаю ее. Сообщение от Адриана в кармане почти жжет. Но он прав: лучше ничего не говорить. До тех пор, пока он не будет уверен, что прилетит.

Держись, девочка моя. Я скрещиваю пальцы, чтобы для вас двоих, как ни для кого другого, этот день закончился хорошо.


	26. Глава 25. Наступает ночь. Часть 2

_**«14.05»** _

— Что такое, опять вы? Ваша статья еще не закончена?

— Закончена и даже опубликована в моем блоге несколько месяцев назад, я вам показывала!

— В самом деле?

— Но вы, может, не хотите, чтобы я навещала вас?

— О, конечно, хочу. Меня никто не навещает.

— Да… Я так и поняла.

— А, это так. Знаете, я здесь не один такой. Однако у других есть семья, которая живет совсем недалеко. Но у людей больше нет времени. И, честно говоря, что за интерес приходить к таким старым хрычам, как мы?

— Да, признаю, я прихожу исключительно ради «Цифр и букв»(1) и наших партий в маджонг!

Старик молча смотрит на меня, как будто сбитый с толку моим чувством юмора. А потом разражается прерывистым и едва слышным, но заразительным смехом. Я невольно фыркаю.

— Не стойте, мадемуазель, — выдыхает он сквозь смех. — Садитесь же.

Я тут же повинуюсь и пододвигаю стул к его креслу. Кладу еще теплый пакет на низкий столик рядом с ним.

— Я из булочной на углу. Купила вам ваши любимые сдобные булочки.

Он удивленно расширяет глаза:

— Мои любимые булочки? Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно. Первую я вам подарила, чтобы поблагодарить за помощь. Вам очень понравилось.

Опираясь на трость, он пожимает плечами.

— Если вы так говорите, мадемуазель...

— Алья.

— Да, конечно. Алья. Просто некоторые медсестры зовут вас иначе. Леди… Леди Пайпай?

Я широко улыбаюсь:

— Леди Вайфай?

— Да, точно. Так.

Его сотрясает кашель, который он с большим трудом подавляет.

— Память у меня уже не та, но вы, наверное, и сами заметили. Мне жаль. Я пытался… но я едва вас помню. Однако я уверен, что вы регулярно приходите.

— Вы не должны за это извиняться. Это не ваша вина.

— Я сделал вам что-то плохое?

Вопрос возникает словно ниоткуда — как всегда. Его янтарный, до тех пор дрожащий взгляд устремляется на мою седую прядь, и шрам невольно жжет.

— Да, месье. Сначала вы научили меня играть в маджонг, а потом наносили мне поражение за поражением!

Он снова смеется, и его плечи, наконец, расслабляются. Я в свою очередь расслабляюсь.

— Забавно. Возможно, тогда я помню наши партии. Мне кажется, я помню те, в которые играл с сыном.

Его почти слепые глаза теплеют. Слабая дрожащая улыбка становится сияющей, искренней.

— Мы с сыном много путешествовали. Сколько было путешествий, сколько партий! Это было… Это было очень давно.

Его улыбка постепенно увядает. Несколько мгновений он задумчиво молчит, будто роясь в памяти.

— Даже медсестры говорят, что у меня нет детей. Никто не пришел навестить меня в больнице, когда я был в коме. Мое семейное дело пусто. Странно. Я не много помню… И однако убежден, что у меня был сын. Даже несколько детей. Я любил их, знаете. Больше собственной жизни. Но, должно быть, я и им сделал что-то плохое. Поскольку они больше не приходят ко мне.

Он съеживается в кресле, опустив плечи, узловатые руки цепляются за трость, как пловец цепляется за спасательный круг.

— Вы говорите, что много путешествовали, месье, не так ли? Тогда, может, вы передали им эту страсть. Уверена, они сейчас путешествуют по всему свету.

Потерявшись взглядом в пространстве, старик мягко улыбается.

— Да… Да. Правда. Мир так велик. Так много прекрасных вещей можно увидеть. И так много сделать.

Я жду продолжения, но он несколько минут молчит. Я не пытаюсь подтолкнуть его. Наконец, он слегка вздрагивает, потом подавляет новый кашель и прочищает горло. Дрожащие руки крепче берутся за трость, и он удивленно оглядывается.

— Что такое, опять вы? Ваша статья еще не закончена?

Я вежливо улыбаюсь ему, закрывая блокнот.

— Скоро, месье. Я принесу ее вам. Сегодня я просто зашла навестить вас.

Он постукивает тростью о землю и серьезно кивает мне.

— Очень хорошо. Тогда скажите моему сыну, что он должен мне реванш по маджонгу.

— Скажу. Доброго дня, месье.

Оставив булочку рядом с ним, я возвращаю стул на место и ухожу. Выходя из комнаты, я приветствую проходящую мимо медсестру.

— Большое спасибо. Я вернусь на следующей неделе.

Она отвечает мне приветливой улыбкой.

— С вашей стороны так мило продолжать навещать его. Знаете, даже если он каждый раз забывает, после ваших визитов он становится веселее.

Я глубоко вдыхаю и бросаю взгляд на веранду. Среди других пансионеров, которые медленно, но верно занимаются своими делами, старик сидит неподвижно, словно погрузившись невидящим взглядом в созерцание заснеженного сада.

— Это грустно, но я уже давно точно знаю, что сказать, чтобы подбодрить его.

— Вы ведь участвуете в церемонии сегодня после обеда? Мы оставим телевизор в гостиной пансионеров включенным. Он будет рад увидеть вас на экране.

Старик, наконец, заметил лежащий на столике пакет. Дрожащей рукой он роется внутри. Поколебавшись, я обращаюсь к медсестре, занятой оформлением своих досье.

— Нет, пожалуйста, ничего не делайте. Церемония будет очень грустной. Ему это не нужно.

Девушка понимающе кивает:

— Хорошо. Спасибо, что зашли, Леди Вайфай.

Я жду, пока она уйдет, прежде чем улыбнуться. Даже год спустя, когда СМИ давным-давно не вспоминают про нас, некоторые упорно продолжают называть нас акуманизированными именами. Я пожимаю плечами: поскольку Леди Вайфай творила добро, меня это нисколько не смущает.

Я бросаю на старика последний взгляд. Со слабой удовлетворенной улыбкой он медленно, маленькими кусочками смакует булочку. Кажется, будто он каждую неделю стареет на год. Каждую неделю, входя сюда, я боюсь найти кресло на веранде пустым.

В этом году мне повезло встретиться с большинством выживших в Лувре, и некоторые даже согласились дать рассказ очевидца для моего нового блога, посвященного Дню Памяти. Все меня растрогали, но этот человек произвел самое большое впечатление. Возможно, потому что я никогда не получу ясный ответ на связанные с ним вопросы, только немного сумасшедшие предположения.

Я убираю блокнот в сумку и с тяжелым сердцем разворачиваюсь.

До свидания, месье Фу.

_При_ _написании_ _слушалось_ : [Grand Escape (Movie Edit) – RADWIMPS for «Weathering with You» the movie](https://youtu.be/5tJKOmzyU1A)

_**«14.19»** _

Желудок скручивает от стресса. Остается меньше часа до начала церемонии — и моей речи!

Я ускоряю шаг и пролетаю по нескольким ступенькам перед домом престарелых.

— Привет, миледи, — окликают меня сзади.

Я озадаченно останавливаюсь. Нино, сидевший наверху лестницы, встает и в свою очередь спускается.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — восклицаю я. — Разве ты не должен был обедать с остальными?

— Уже. Они пошли в Лувр. Я сделал крюк, чтобы зайти за тобой. Пойдем вместе?

Раньше, чем я успеваю ответить, он открывает рюкзак и достает оттуда пакет из булочной — достаточно большой, чтобы в нем вместилась добрая половина багета. Желудок — этот предатель — издает урчание, которое вряд ли останется незамеченным, и Нино хихикает.

— Я предположил, что у тебя не было времени присесть, так что я взял твой любимый бутерброд. У нас есть сорок минут, и тебе придется съесть его в метро. Но всё лучше, чем ничего.

Я закатываю глаза.

— Нино, мне не…

— Знаю-знаю. Тебе не нужна помощь, тебе не нужно, чтобы тебя лелеяли, ты сильная и независимая женщина и прочее, и прочее. И, нет, я не суечусь вокруг тебя, потому что видел, как ты едва не умерла, и потому что, даже не помня этого, испытываю проклятый посттравматический-как-там-его синдром. Я здесь, потому что люблю тебя и потому что мне это доставляет удовольствие, окей?

Я молчу, выбитая из колеи его тирадой. Он энергично закрывает рюкзак и бросает неуверенный взгляд на учреждение позади нас. Он единственный знает, что я прихожу сюда каждую неделю. Он знает, кого я навещаю и почему. Я не уверена, что он одобряет, и подозреваю, что это сильно его беспокоит, но он не препятствует мне.

Нино поворачивается ко мне. Расправляет плечи, словно в ожидании моей хлесткой реплики, но у него блестят глаза, а на скулах появился тот потрясающий едва заметный румянец. Поскольку я по-прежнему ничего не говорю, он повторяет:

— Окей?

— Окей.

Тишина воцаряется еще на несколько мгновений. Потом я осмеливаюсь пробормотать — позабавленная и растроганная:

— Ты подготовил свою речь, да?

Он резко выдыхает, и его плечи, наконец, расслабляются. Он смущенно смеется.

— Это настолько очевидно?

— Немного, — признаю я с оттенком иронии.

— Это было искренне, — добавляет он.

— Я знаю, мой Баблер.

Я раскрываю зонт и двусмысленным взглядом приглашаю его присоединиться, поскольку у него только капюшон куртки, чтобы укрыться от снега, который снова начинает густо сыпать. Мы идем бок о бок. Через несколько метров он прочищает горло и с пафосом говорит:

— Имею ли я право взять вас за руку, миледи? Или для вас это будет вопиющим и неприемлемым доказательством, что я считаю вас слабой женщиной?

Я тихо смеюсь:

— Придурок.

Я уже сняла правую митенку, и моя рука проскальзывает в карман его анорака, чтобы найти его руку. Его ладонь теплая и обволакивающая, как всегда.

— Не за что, моя невротичка. О тебе решительно непросто заботиться.

Где-то вдалеке звон на колокольне отмечает полчаса. Мой страх возрастает.

— Мне страшно. Если бы ты знал, насколько…

Он переплетает свои пальцы с моими и сильно сжимает. Поверх складок красного шарфа он ободряюще улыбается мне:

— Потому что это важно для тебя. Уверен, всё пройдет хорошо.

Он увлекает меня ко входу в метро, уже осаждаемому гуляющими. В одежде и аксессуарах людей становится всё больше красного и черного — молчаливый признак, что мы идем в нужном направлении.

_**«15.35»** _

Лувр больше не существует. Ну, почти.

Каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь сюда, это вызывает у меня шок. Давно разобранная Пирамида Лувра — теперь лишь воспоминание. Южный фасад снесло взрывом, и то, что осталось от Дворца, видно от Сены. Северное и Восточное крыло сильно искалечены после огненных стрел Изгнанника и обрушения всего двора Наполеона в подземный вестибюль музея. Сам Дворец по-прежнему закрыт для посетителей, поскольку невозможно гарантировать прочность оставшихся оснований.

Потери — человеческие, художественные, архитектурные — были трагичны. Пожертвования, приходящие со всего мира, позволили справиться с самыми неотложными проблемами — помочь раненым, поместить в надежное место еще нетронутые произведения искусства, обезопасить соседние здания, ослабленные катастрофой. Быстро встал вопрос о будущем площади Наполеона: уничтожить и восстановить в точности, как было, или же начать совершенно новый проект?

После долгих дебатов и всеобщего опроса остановились на идее памятника пропавшим без вести. Его вид был предметом оживленных дискуссий в течение нескольких недель. Мемориал был завершен скульптором как раз вовремя для первого Дня Памяти и будет открыт с минуты на минуту…

Залп аплодисментов вырывает меня из размышлений, и я встревоженно выпрямляюсь на сиденье. Но мэр еще не закончил свою речь. Я вздыхаю, сердце бешено колотится. Скоро моя очередь!

_Не готова. Я не готова!_

Я пытаюсь забыть о площади и одетой в красное и черное толпе. Прохожусь взглядом по Северному и Восточному крыльям Лувра, закрытым строительными лесами и защитными сетками, неузнаваемым. Снежный ливень дает нам короткую передышку…

Вибрация в кармане заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Незаметным и профессиональным жестом я проверяю мобильник. Сообщение от Маринетт.

_«Оставь в покое свои очки. Ты великолепна, госпожа Представитель»._

Маринетт все-таки пришла. Она выполнила обещание. Я сдерживаю улыбку — это было бы откровенно неуместно во время такой речи.

_О, Маринетт. Снова беспокоишься обо мне._

Я невозмутимо убираю телефон и окидываю толпу внимательным взглядом. Вижу Нино, моих родителей и сестер там, где оставила их перед тем, как присоединиться к делегатам на эстраде в начале Празднования. По чистой случайности я замечаю Джулеку и Розу, которых легко узнать по волосам с фиолетовыми и красными прядями соответственно, а также Ивана с его внушительной фигурой и Милен, которую он покровительственно обнимает.

Площадь громадна, и толпа еще плотнее вокруг мемориала, пока скрытого под защитным брезентом. Я отказываюсь от попыток найти Маринетт и просто киваю в знак благодарности, тронутая ее сообщением.

Я была завалена выше крыши множеством делом — лицей, приготовления для Ассоциации Дня Памяти и ведение Ледиблога, ставшего цифровым мемориалом в интернете. Плюс общий контекст: окружающая грусть, шумиха в СМИ, снова поваливший снег, который всех нас подверг серьезному испытанию, вызывая воспоминания о прошлом годе. Несмотря на это, я хотела бы быть лучшей поддержкой для Маринетт, которая приложила столько усилий, чтобы встать на ноги в прямом и переносном смысле. Но я не уверена, что она позволила бы мне сделать больше. И сегодня ей явно нужно было побыть одной.

_«Оставь меня в покое со своими речами, Алья! Не все обладают твоей способностью двигаться вперед, проклятье!»_

Вот что я хотела бы тебе ответить: конечно, ты ею обладаешь, Маринетт. Конечно, обладаешь, и намного больше, чем я!

Ты пережила ужас в Лувре, как каждый из редких выживших в катастрофе. Ты едва не осталась парализованной, и ты еще вынесла последствия ранений и реабилитацию, проведенную с сумасшедшей скоростью. Парень, которого ты любишь, уехал за границу всего несколько недель спустя после того, как судьба соединила вас. Словно необходимости нагнать несколько месяцев пропущенной учебы было недостаточно, чтобы занять твое время, ты возобновила шитье и снова начинаешь баловать нас рукодельными подарками.

Более молчаливая, более замкнутая, но не менее доброжелательная. Ты постоянно даешь нам молчаливый урок упорства и мужества. Однако временами ты можешь всё еще быть такой хрупкой. Выбитая из равновесия мелочами, которые кажутся нам безобидными или абсурдными, вроде пустого места в классе, места, которое должно принадлежать _ему_ …

Ты не рассказала мне всего, что произошло с тобой в ту ночь, Маринетт, не так ли? И это твое полное право. Возможно, как я, как Нино, ты забыла, и только странные, но слишком реалистичные сны напоминают тебе о том, что ты едва не погибла? Возможно, среди акуманизированных действительно были новые члены, от которых не осталось никаких следов? Неважно, я хочу быть рядом, Маринетт. Даже если ты не хочешь. Даже если, по причине, которую я не могу уловить, ты порой ведешь себя так, словно не заслуживаешь моей поддержки…

_«Заботиться о тебе решительно непросто»._

Мне вспоминается одновременно нежное и смущенное замечание Нино, и я вдруг улавливаю весь его смысл. Со мной тоже было нелегко в последнее время, и заботливость Нино частенько обостряла мое плохое настроение и желание справиться в одиночку абсолютно со всем. Я думала, это лишь вопрос гордости… Но точно так же это для меня необходимость сохранить контроль, обрести уверенность. Убедить себя, что я способна добиться своих целей без посторонней помощи, какими бы амбициозными они ни были.

И, возможно, Маринетт тоже необходимо обрести уверенность, играя в абсолютную хозяйку собственной жизни…

По толпе пробегает любопытное движение, и я осознаю, что царит еще более тяжелая тишина. Наконец, брезент, накрывавший статую, падает на землю, и появляется мемориал. С комом в горле я созерцаю двух гранитных героев, стоящих, опустившись на одно колено, с закрытыми глазами, одновременно расслабленных, но странно внимательных, словно в ожидании. Лицом к лицу, склоненные над миниатюрным изображением Парижа, положив руки на плечи друг другу, они производят впечатление, что защищают город и поддерживают друг друга.

_Черный Кот. Ледибаг…_

Из-за затянутого облаками неба и приближающегося вечера становится темно. Среди толпы одна за другой зажигаются свечи. Вскоре уже вся площадь сверкает тысячью маленьких искр, словно молчаливые пожелания и молитвы в адрес пропавших без вести: гражданских, военных, полицейских, пожарников и супергероев — всех вместе. После завершения церемонии свечи можно будет положить на выбор у подножия главного мемориала или рядом с уже установленными по всему периметру площади стелами, на которых написаны имена всех жертв того дня.

На глаза наворачиваются слезы — нервные слезы, которые я уже давно сдерживаю. Но я продержусь еще немного. Так надо.

На самом деле… Мы все немного супергерои, если подумать. Со всем, что мы прячем от окружающих, страхами, желаниями и сожалениями, в которых не осмеливаемся признаться — даже самим себе. Мы надеваем маску, чтобы бороться с несчастьем, а порой чтобы защитить себя от собственных забот, наших внутренних демонов, наших страхов.

Надевать маску — это хорошо. Это позволяет пробовать, иногда даже запачкать руки, двигаться вперед, снова и снова. Сопротивляться всему, проявлять упорство. А потом, когда находишь правильного человека, бывает хорошо снять маску и снова стать самим собой, пока мы еще способны на это.

Я почти уверена, что Маринетт уже нашла человека, с которым может снять маску, и который, надеюсь, отвечает ей тем же. Тем лучше для нее… Тем лучше для них обоих.

Мне делают знак, что пришла моя очередь. Я встаю и механически направляюсь к пульту на краю эстрады. Я больше не пытаюсь осматривать площадь и людей — нет сил. Я просто смотрю на свою семью: они подбадривают меня — молчаливо, шепотом или подмигиванием. Рядом с ними Нино улыбается той легкой улыбкой, которая выделяет его скулы и которая, хотя он об этом не знает, может вдохновить меня противостоять целым армиям, просто чтобы защитить его.

У меня тоже есть тот, рядом с кем снять маску становится проще, и мне следует беречь его. Нино — другой, он не умеет лгать и скрывать то, что думает: со мной он почти с самого начала действует с открытым забралом, искренне и без притворства. Сожалеет ли он об этом иногда? Он слишком милый, и заслуживает гораздо лучшего, чем мои перепады настроения…

С колотящимся сердцем я глубоко вдыхаю. И говорю. По пульту пробегают строчки, параграфы, которые я уже знаю наизусть. Я почти и не вспомню, как их произносила.

Посреди толпы наши двое вечных героев терпеливо ждут — внушающие доверие, непоколебимые. Они были нашим примером, нашей силой, источником нашего мужества. И до сих пор ими являются, и будут еще долго.

Где бы они ни были. Что бы они ни делали. Я в это верю.

Черный Кот, Ледибаг. Желаю вам обрести мир.

_Спасибо._

_Тема Альи:[«Gotta Knock a Little Harder» – The Seatbelts](https://youtu.be/gGi8LvE9Afk)_

__

_**День +365.** _

**— Да ладно?! Ты был у «Хантсмена и сына» на фотосессии? Сегодня утром?!**

Хотя Ким всегда громко разговаривает, мы все, сколько нас есть, озадаченно поворачиваемся к нему. Ким схватил Адриана за плечи и пристально смотрит на него с одинаково пораженным и счастливым выражением.

— Ты делал рекламу для Хантсменов, _ТЕХ САМЫХ_ Хантсменов? Тех, которые…

— Тех, которые послужили прототипом ателье в фильме «Кингсмен», — с терпеливой улыбкой опережает его Адриан. — Да, это они.

Взбудораженный Ким трясет его еще сильнее.

**— НО ЭТО ПРОСТО ПОТРЯСНО! Это мой любимый фильм! Рассказывай! Как это было? Ты смог увидеть места съемок? У них правда есть тайный подвал? Ты встречал там подозрительных типов, вроде секретных агентов?**

Адриан несколько раз пытается ответить, но Ким выдает без остановки вопросы и фанатские теории, не давая ему ни секунды передышки. Нино и Макс рядом с ними, смеясь, переглядываются поверх стакана: все знают Кима и его всепожирающую страсть к вышеупомянутому боевику, его монолог только начался.

— Похоже, мы потеряли Адриана на несколько часов. Какая жалость.

Я отвлекаюсь от небольшой группы парней на другом конце гостиной и поднимаю взгляд на Алью. Она насмешливо протягивает мне стакан и тарелку, заваленную птифурами(2), которые я любезно держу, пока она устраивается среди громадных подушек, собранных прямо на полу. Удобно усевшись, она забирает стакан, но отказывается от тарелки.

— Это для тебя. Ешь.

Я приподнимаю бровь:

— Нет, спасибо, я…

— Это было не предложение, а приказ. Уверена, ты сегодня пропустила обед. Так что ешь.

— Алья, ты уже недавно поймала меня с салатницей чипсов и пиалой овощей и фруктов. Я _правда_ больше не хочу есть.

— Как? Мои с любовью приготовленные птифуры недостаточно хороши?

— Алья, я проходила через кухню, когда пришла. Мусорный бак был набит упаковками от быстрозамороженных продуктов.

— Ладно, поправка: мои с любовью разогретые птифуры недостаточно хороши?

Она бросает на меня сверкающий лукавством взгляд, и я фыркаю. В итоге я ставлю тарелку между нами и, чтобы произвести приятное впечатление, беру мини-пиццу и напоказ пробую ее. Одобрительно кивнув, она радостно откусывает слоеный пирожок, одновременно окидывая комнату удовлетворенным взглядом.

Приглашенные приходили в час по чайной ложке — я даже оказалась не последней. Здесь сейчас большинство наших бывших одноклассников, а кроме того, несколько «дополнительных членов семьи», как Алья любит называть Кагами, с которой поддерживала связь, Луку, брата Джулеки, и даже Марка, приятеля Натаниэля, вернувшегося с ним из Лилля. После насыщенного эмоциями дня атмосфера установилась спокойная и теплая, и в квартире Альи тут и там сформировались небольшие группы.

По настоянию Розы Джулека и Лука принесли гитары. Сидя по-турецки на полу возле дивана, лицом друг к другу, они вместе импровизируют мелодию, вдохновленную их последним путешествием — любопытная смесь колыбельной и цыганской песни. Их пальцы бегают по струнам, и им достаточно обменяться взглядом, чтобы темп и тональность внезапно изменились, став более быстрыми и зажигательными. Иван внимательно наблюдает за ними, отмечая ритм хлопками ладоней по коленям. Сидя на диване позади него, Милен обняла его руками за шею и закрыла глаза с улыбкой на губах. Роза покачивается в ритме мелодии, беззвучно произнося слова, которые знает только она.

Из-за отъезда Джулеки и Луки их музыкальная группа распалась. Однако Иван продолжал играть на ударных, а пение и сочинительство — буквально вторая натура Розы. Кто знает, возможно, они возобновят репетиции теперь, когда двое их гитаристов вернулись в Париж?

Другие собрались перед плоским экраном для соревнования по видеоиграм. Судя по раздосадованным восклицаниям Натаниэля и звонкому голосу Аликс, последняя разбила его наголову в Ultimate Mecha Strike IV. Когда Натаниэль выходит из борьбы, свободным джойстиком ко всеобщему удивлению завладевает Кагами. Аликс поспешно запускает новую игру, настолько же шумная и вызывающая, насколько Кагами молчалива и сосредоточена. В группе воцаряется внезапная тишина, когда каждый осознает, что Кагами не только хорошо защищается, но ей еще и удается поставить Аликс в затруднительное положение. Постепенно все присутствующие зрители выбирают себе участницу, которую поддерживают аплодисментами и взрывами смеха.

Удобно устроившись среди подушек в углу гостиной, я с улыбкой наблюдаю за ними. После празднования Дня Памяти в нормальности этой сцены есть нечто волнующее, словно для всех нас перевернулась страница. Но не это ли было целью вечерники?

Ким и Адриан возле буфета продолжают оживленный разговор.

— А их зонтики? Они правда бронированные?

— Ким, ты же понимаешь, что мы говорим о фильме? Я не уверен…

…Или скорее Ким один за другим задает возбужденные вопросы, тогда как Адриану с трудом удается вставить несколько слов подряд — и всё это под насмешливым взглядом Нино, который избегает вмешиваться.

— Не беспокойся, — выдыхает Алья. — Мы еще немного позволим Адриану выпутываться самому, а потом я организую конкурс армрестлинга, чтобы собрать всех для десерта. Ким оставит Адриана в покое, он никогда не может устоять перед соревнованием.

Я молча киваю, тем не менее не в состоянии отвести взгляд от Адриана. Нино замечает это с другого конца комнаты и незаметно пихает его локтем, с позабавленным видом указав на меня подбородком. Адриан прослеживает за его взглядом и посылает мне смущенную улыбку. Я отвечаю неловкой усмешкой — и невольным румянцем.

Подумать только — он наконец-то здесь. Всего лишь на неделю, но и это уже сверх ожидания!

— Ну вот и закончился этот день, — вздыхает Алья, сворачиваясь в клубок в подушках. — Наконец-то!

— Да.

— Ты справилась, Маринетт. Браво. Видишь, ты на это способна.

— Ты находишь?

Я морщусь, вернувшись в реальность.

— Я едва спала неделю. Сегодня я устроила истерику из-за Кима, накричала на тебя и прогуляла уроки. Я не смогла остаться на всю церемонию Дня Памяти. Адриан нашел меня на скамейке в парке, когда я предавалась мрачным мыслям…

— В твою защиту, мы все плохо спали на этой неделе, достаточно посмотреть на мешки под глазами у всех присутствующих.

Говоря, она методично загибает пальцы в подтверждение своих аргументов. Выглядит это одновременно деловито и комично.

— Уроки сегодня были необязательны. Ким уже забыл о твоей вспышке, и никто в классе не обижается за твой уход, потому что надо быть святым или зваться Адрианом, чтобы выносить выходки Кима, и глазом не моргнув. И посмотри на нас этим вечером: ты жива и в хорошем состоянии по сравнению с тем, что было несколько месяцев назад. Адриан вернулся на неделю в Париж и побудет с нами в лицее. Это главное, так? Так?

Алья легонько толкает меня плечом, и я, наконец, поднимаю взгляд от своего сока. Ее улыбка успокаивающая, почти сияющая. Для нее стакан всегда наполовину полон, узнаю ее в этом.

— Возможно, да, — бормочу я.

— Не всё сразу, Маринетт, окей? Ты всем нам пустила пыль в глаза со своей ремиссией, но ты не Суперженщина!

_«Не всё сразу»._

Я застываю, горло сдавливает. Алья не знает, но это то, что Тикки постоянно мне повторяла.

— Впрочем, и я тоже, — продолжает она тише. — Но думаю, я поняла то, что ты сказала мне сегодня утром в лицее.

Ее тон радикально меняется. Она задумчиво скрестила руки.

— Я тебе уже год повторяю, что мы в этой истории победители. Но сегодня перед толпой я… Я поняла, что думать, как я, вовсе не так просто. Сожалею, что была такой напористой… Можешь простить меня?

— Уже простила, Алья.

Поколебавшись, она робко обнимает меня, и я благодарно обнимаю ее в ответ. Я боялась, что она еще обижается на меня за это утро, но, похоже, у нее были точно такие же страхи. Она с облегчением смеется, и с моих плеч будто падает груз.

— Я тоже хотела бы извиниться, — тише добавляю я.

— Да не беспокойся. Ты можешь ранить, когда нервничаешь, но не до такой степени.

Она хлопает меня по спине, одновременно подмигивая.

Торжественные аплодисменты вырывают нас из нашего пузыря: Кагами только что разгромила Аликс наголову. Наша чемпионка по роликам хлопает жвачкой, на редкость молчаливая. Она обменивается с Кагами вызывающим взглядом, а потом они немедленно начинают новый раунд под приветственные возгласы однодневных болельщиков.

— Завтра для всех нас начинается новый год, — вздыхает Алья. — Это хорошо, а?

— Да, конечно.

Поскольку я не однажды читала и слышала ее речь, я прекрасно поняла: Алью до сих пор заставляла держаться возможность найти смысл в трагедии. Пользу в катастрофе. Она не случайно стала нашим официальным представителем…

— Наслаждайся своим праздником и остальными, Алья. И обещаю, что поем еще немного.

— Надеюсь, — пафосно ворчит она. — В противном случае будешь иметь дело со мной.

Она строит мне большие глаза, как делает, когда предостерегает своих маленьких сестер, а потом вскакивает с места.

— Ну ладно, десерт не организуется сам по себе, а? До скорого!

Я вначале удивляюсь, но потом начинаю подозревать, что она хотела освободить место: Макс вызвал Кима на дуэль в Mecha Strike, таким образом освободив Адриана, который уже направляется в нашу сторону.

— Она вся ваша, мессир Кингсмен, — иронизирует Алья, изобразив реверанс.

— О, нет, Алья, и ты тоже? — театрально сокрушается Адриан.

Алья хохочет. Она берет Нино за руку и уводит его на кухню. Я растроганно улыбаюсь, но быстро перестаю, когда Адриан падает на подушки рядом со мной. Сердце выбивает дробь — опять. Через несколько секунд руки начнут дрожать, а щеки — краснеть…

_…так будет каждый раз?_

Злясь на саму себя — прошел почти год, это становится смешно! — я решительно отбрасываю колебания и обнимаю его, уткнувшись лицом в его рубашку — теплую, мягкую. Адриан тут же застывает. Его сердце под моим ухом начинает биться быстрее. Парадоксальным образом это успокаивает меня.

— Э… Ладно, — выдыхает он, превратившись в статую.

Прижавшись к нему, я заставляю себя не мямлить.

— Ты… ты не против?

— Вовсе нет. Наоборот. Но… ты в порядке? Твой разговор с Альей выглядел серьезным.

Я киваю:

— Мы поссорились сегодня утром. Теперь всё хорошо, но… Она произнесла слова, которые напомнили мне о Тикки.

Мгновение он словно колеблется. А потом его рука осторожно обнимает меня, и он откидывается на подушки. Долгим поцелуем прижимается к моему лбу у основания волос: это его способ выразить мне свою нежность — с самого начала, со двора у Мастера Фу. Я сглатываю, сердце переворачивается.

— Вот так, — шепчет он, крепче сжимая объятие. — Тише, моя Леди.

Я улыбаюсь про себя.

— Будь осторожен. Тебе следует перестать так меня называть, по крайней мере, на неделю. Если Алья тебя услышит, у нее могут появиться подозрения.

— Ну, это просто невозможно. У меня всегда есть перечень четких обязательств, касающихся каждой встречи с моей прекрасной напарницей.

Я немного горько смеюсь.

— Полная чушь. У меня больше нет ни маски, ни квами.

— Возможно. Но она тебе не нужна, чтобы быть моей героиней.

Аккорды гитары смешиваются с приглушенными позвякиваниями файтинга. Мурлыканье без слов Розы смешивается с электронными звуковыми спецэффектами видеоигры и восклицаниями зрителей. Снегопад возобновился с новой силой, и снежинки потрескивают на окне. Стук сердца Адриана убаюкивает меня — мирный, успокаивающий.

Я опускаю веки, вымотанная, но безмятежная. Я чувствую себя в безопасности, как никогда.

— Марине-е-е-е-етт? — вдруг кричит Алья с кухни. — Что ты сделала с тортом? Ты же с ним пришла?

Адриан тихонько раздраженно вздыхает. Я распахиваю глаза.

_Упс._

_— А, так Алья действительно заказала торт на этот вечер! Он по-прежнему здесь, в холодильнике. Я тоже подумал, что это странно!_

Я пришибленно вышагиваю взад-вперед по тротуару.

— Это я виновата, пап, предполагалось, что я принесу его с собой, а я забыла, и…

_— Не страшно, малышка. Алек как раз собирался возвращаться домой, он сделает крюк, чтобы отвезти его тебе. Жди его возле дома Альи, чтобы ему не пришлось парковаться._

— Да-да! Спасибо, пап! И мне правда жаль!

_— Не беспокойся, Маринетт. Повеселись хорошенько с друзьями. Предупреди нас, когда соберешься возвращаться. Мы с твоей мамой будем ждать тебя. Мы тебя любим._

Я бормочу согласие и еще одно спасибо, после чего нажимаю отбой. Адриан вопросительно смотрит на меня, оставаясь в укрытии внутреннего дворика дома Альи. Я подхожу к нему, тяжело дыша от нервных — и бесполезных — метаний туда-сюда.

— Всё хорошо, подмастерье моих родителей привезет нам торт на машине.

— Супер, мы спасены! — радостно восклицает он.

Я в свою очередь улыбаюсь, еще немного сконфуженная. У меня была _одна-единственная_ задача на сегодняшний вечер, и я умудрилась сесть в лужу. Похоже, кое-что никогда не изменится.

— Повезло, — продолжает Адриан, созерцая снегопад. — Пекарня твоих родителей всего в десяти минутах ходьбы, но я не очень представлял, как мы пойдем туда в такую погоду.

Я быстро проверяю прогноз погоды на телефоне.

— Да. Похоже, улучшаться она не собирается…

Адриан иронично усмехается:

— Плагг должен быть счастлив, он обожает снег и холод. Кстати, куда он делся? Дуется?

Я рефлекторно открываю сумочку, которая оказывается пустой, но я не беспокоюсь.

— Наверное, остался на кухне. Он мастер утаскивать остатки, когда никто не смотрит, — шучу я. — Так что шведский стол — дело века для него!

— Действительно! Во время фотосессий закуски и шведские столы, предназначенные для команд фотографов, сильно редели каждый раз, когда я находился поблизости. Натали даже в конце концов решила, что я не соблюдаю диету, она была в ярости!

Смех у Адриана легкий, почти поющий. С покрасневшими щеками я искренне шепчу:

— Спасибо еще раз, что оставил мне Плагга. Без него было бы… по-другому. И точно сложнее.

— Знаю, моя Леди. Поэтому он и должен был остаться.

— А… А Нууру? Как он?

— Я пробудил его вчера. Это длилось лишь несколько мгновений, но ему немного лучше… Ну, я так думаю. Он вспомнил о своей жизни с моим отцом. Он назвал меня Адрианом, а не Габриэлем. Он сожалел обо всем, что произошло с Мастером Фу.

Улыбка Адриана гаснет. Он достает из сумки маленькую коробочку в черном бархате, которую я узнала бы среди тысяч.

— О, теперь ты носишь его с собой?

— Угу. Мне не хотелось оставлять его в Лондоне совсем одного.

— Да… Понимаю.

Он снова закрывает сумку и робко улыбается мне:

— Кажется, память всё больше возвращается к нему. Возможно, его пробуждение будет легче, если он увидит, какими стали мы оба. Я как-нибудь представлю его тебе, если он согласится… И если ты хочешь, конечно.

Я молча киваю. Я встречалась с Нууру лишь один-единственный раз: в больнице в тот день, когда Адриан обнаружил его Камень Чудес в вещах, оставленных ему отцом. Нууру в то время был дезориентирован и сильно ослаблен, а потом всё забыл о том дне. Но если Адриан считает, что Нууру готов к встрече с нами, я ему доверяю.

— Конечно. Надеюсь, он согласится…

Адриан расслабляется, словно боялся, что я откажусь. Мы одновременно поднимаем головы, чтобы полюбоваться темной ночью, хлопьями снега, которые кружатся в резком свете фонарей.

_«Жизнь продолжается. Она всегда продолжается, эта сволочь. Мы с тобой знаем это, как никто»._

Слова Плагга всё еще звучат в моей голове, многозначительные. Как Тикки, как другие квами, которые веками смотрели, как меняются их Носители, Плагг лучше кого бы то ни было знает, что значит попрощаться навсегда, переключиться на другое, когда всё потерял. Встреча с Нууру на самом деле лишь этап: наша задача, задача последних Носителей — поддержать его, чтобы ему не пришлось в одиночку справляться с катастрофой, которая произошла год назад. Надо сделать всё, чтобы он почувствовал себя готовым двигаться дальше и жить. Возможно, с нами или однажды с другим Носителем, которому можно доверять? Кто знает?

Заново создать наши жизни. Опереться на то, что нам осталось, чтобы построить нечто иное. Плагг прав, Тикки хотела бы этого. Я тихонько вздыхаю, в горле стоит ком. Алья по-своему тоже права: завтра начнется совершенно новый год. Но сегодня вечером у меня не получается понять, внушает ли мне это облегчение, тревогу или просто громадную усталость…

— Кстати. Как у тебя дела с твоим прекрасным незнакомцем?

Я вздрагиваю, вырванная из размышлений. Адриан в ожидании искоса поглядывает на меня. Я долго подбираю ответ. Что бы ни говорил Плагг, я еще не готова открыть Адриану, что прекрасный незнакомец — это он.

_Он, с самого начала… Так же как Маринетт с первого дня была его дорогой Леди. Предвидел ли это Мастер Фу?_

— Он в прошлом году уехал из Парижа, но я сохранила с ним связь. Теперь я лучше его знаю. Он… Он правда хороший человек.

— А.

Адриан моргает и хранит молчание. Он изменился, но я по-прежнему чувствую, когда он испытывает неловкость. Я растроганно беру его под руку и прижимаюсь головой к его плечу. В самом деле, как же он вырос…

Я опускаю веки. Проще сказать, не глядя на него — как по телефону в течение последних двенадцати месяцев.

— Не волнуйся, Котенок, я хочу быть с тобой. Навсегда.

Он тихонько смеется, слегка насмешливо.

— А если он однажды вернется в Париж?

Я вздыхаю. Встаю перед ним. Едва я успеваю встретить его взгляд — зеленых, ясных, проницательных глаз, — как мои щеки уже начинают теплеть.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь, Котенок? Когда ты уже прекрасно знаешь мой ответ?

На его губах вдруг появляется та усмешка, которая бывает только у Черного Кота: гордая, насмешливая, но бесспорно нежная. Как обычно, мое сердце подпрыгивает.

— Потому что я вечно ревную к твоему прекрасному незнакомцу, — выдыхает он. — И потому что обожаю слушать, как ты говоришь то, что думаешь обо мне, моя Леди. Кроме того, ты каждый раз невероятно краснеешь.

Я подозрительно прищуриваюсь:

— Ты не можешь этого знать. Я говорила тебе это только по телефону. Никогда в лицо.

— Мне не надо смотреть на тебя, чтобы догадаться, когда ты краснеешь, Багинетт. Я слышу это в твоем голосе.

Он на какое-то время замолкает, а потом отступает и склоняет голову на бок, словно кот, готовый поиграть с добычей. Еще немного, и я увижу, как кожаный хвост хлещет его по икрам.

— Спорим? — лукаво мурлычет он.

И закрывает глаза. Я раздраженно скрещиваю руки. Но его улыбка заразительна, и я признаю себе пораженной.

— «Мне нужен ты. Ты, и никто другой», — горячо шепчу я.

Та же самая фраза, что и в ту снежную ночь сражения, когда я обняла его в супермаркете, выведенная из равновесия своими ранениями, но испытывая облегчение от того, что вновь его обрела. Однако тон другой. Из всего, в чем я могла признаться ему сегодня, эта фраза больше всего похожа на «я люблю тебя», и мы оба это знаем. Несмотря на усилия сохранить хладнокровие, у меня ничего не выходит: я чувствую, как сердце пускается вскачь, щеки становятся малиновыми. Я задерживаю дыхание в ожидании. Адриан остается неподвижным, с закрытыми глазами. Потом его улыбка понемногу становится четче, сияющая.

— Выиграл. Ты покраснела, моя Леди.

Он приоткрывает веки, и его зеленые глаза сверкают как никогда. С вызывающим видом скрестив руки, я слышу собственное бормотание:

— Гордишься собой, Котенок?

Он едва слышно смеется:

— Абсолютно, моя Леди. Год назад я отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы стать тем, кто заставляет тебя краснеть.

Его теплые ладони обхватывают мои горящие щеки. Я закрываю глаза. Его губы нежно касаются моих. Я обнимаю его за шею, торопясь возобновить прикосновение — непривычное, но знакомое, незабываемое.

И как год назад, окружающий мир будто стирается. Улица, снег, ветер, холод — всё исчезает. Остаются лишь его легкие ладони на моих щеках и его шелковистые волосы под моими пальцами. Мягкость его губ, тепло его дыхания, смятение, которое всё это взрывает в моей груди.

И желание повторить. Еще и еще.

— Я знаю, что мы проведем вместе всю неделю… — шепчет Адриан прямо мне в губы. — Но мне так хочется, чтобы этот праздник никогда не заканчивался. Никогда.

Он вдруг обнимает меня с такой силой, что я почти задыхаюсь.

— Поверить не могу, — со стоном произносит он. — Ты здесь… Мы здесь, вместе! Мне так тебя не хватало!

Я не знаю, что ответить, удивленная его внезапной потерей контроля, а ведь до сих пор он был образцом сдержанности и уверенности в себе. В итоге я со слезами на глазах обнимаю его в ответ.

— Мне тебя тоже не хватало. Теперь всё наладится, Котенок. Потому что — помнишь? Мы сильны каждый сам по себе, но…

Он кивает. Я слышу, как он сопит, прежде чем продолжить более твердым голосом:

— …Но вместе, мы еще сильнее!

Он отступает, чтобы стыдливо вытереть щеки рукавами.

— Твои каникулы только начались, Котенок.

Его улыбка в сочетании с еще мокрыми от слез глазами трогает меня и сжимает сердце. Я встаю на цыпочки и целую его. Он глубоко вздыхает, почти мурлычет, и снова обнимает меня.

Гудение приближающегося мотора разбивает наш пузырь. Подмастерье моего отца прибыл.

Вернувшись в квартиру Альи со столь долгожданным тортом в руках, мы застываем на пороге гостиной. Уже поздно, и праздник должен бы скоро закончиться. Однако…

— Но… что вы делаете? — восклицает сбитый с толку Адриан.

Помещение радикально изменилось. Всю мебель отодвинули к стенам. Одеяла и подушки разбросаны десятками прямо на ковре. Наши друзья образуют большой круг, держа карты Уно(3) в руках и хохоча. Из коридора появляется Алья, неся охапку больших подушек и пледов.

— Вечеринка снежной бури! — объявляет она. — Видели, какая погода снаружи? По новостям рекомендуют никуда не выходить из соображений безопасности. Метро закрывает станции одну за другой, а ехать по Парижу на машине скоро станет невозможно. Так что почти все проведут ночь здесь, но никакого беспокойства: у меня всё под контролем! Моя мать готовила для церемонии мэра сегодня вечером, так что они с отцом останутся там. Близнецы у одной из своих подружек из класса. Моя большая сестрица Нора должна скоро вернуться из спортзала, а до тех пор квартира полностью в нашем распоряжении! Что ж, у кого еще нет подушки?

Роза и Милен энергично машут руками, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Пока Алья по очереди кидает им подушки, Нино подходит забрать коробку с тортом из наших обалдевших рук.

— Куда вы двое делись? Вы не отвечали на звонки, мы подумали, вы ушли, несмотря на бурю. Мы уже начали беспокоиться!

Я чувствую, как краснею, и Адриан тоже испытывает неловкость. Про себя я благословляю ледяной холод, которым можно легко объяснить мои алые щеки.

— На самом деле, мы оставались в подъезде, — заявляет Адриан более-менее убедительным тоном.

— Алек, подмастерье моих родителей, заехал на машине, чтобы привезти нам торт, — добавляю я.

— Супер! Кстати говоря, Маринетт, если будешь спать здесь, тебе следует позвонить родителям и предупредить их. Адриан, думаешь, твой шофер согласится заехать за тобой только завтра утром? Учитывая начинающуюся бурю, было бы неосторожно заставлять его выезжать, правда?

Нино двусмысленно подмигивает. К Адриану понемногу возвращается ослепительная и даже расчетливая улыбка.

— Я всегда могу попытаться. Технически я должен был вернуться в особняк уже несколько часов назад, но месье Г. «забыл» отвезти меня туда, забрав из аэропорта. Какая удача, если подумать.

Нино изумленно расширяет глаза.

— Нет, месье Г. на этот раз на твоей стороне? С ума сойти!

— Не правда ли? Наверное, он тоже рад меня видеть. Он согласился прикрыть меня на вечер.

Наклонившись друг к другу, друзья шепчутся с видом заговорщиков.

— Думаешь, он мог бы также «забыть» заехать за тобой сегодня вечером? По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока дороги не будут полностью заблокированы?

— Возможно. Я напишу ему сообщение…

Тихонько посмеиваясь, Нино уходит вместе с тортом. Адриан подмигивает мне в типичном стиле Черного Кота и украдкой целует мою руку, а потом достает телефон и следует за Нино на кухню. Я позабавленно смотрю ему вслед, когда мою сумочку сотрясает дрожь. Сделав вид, будто ищу там мобильник, я встречаю сверкающий взгляд Плагга. Потирая пузо, он громко рыгает — к счастью, это проходит незамеченным среди возбужденных переговоров между игроками в «Уно».

— Твоя Алья — настоящий гений, — мурчит он.

Я отступаю на несколько шагов в коридор и подношу телефон к уху, изображая, будто разговариваю по нему.

— Потому что приготовила шведский стол века? Ну ты и обжора…

— Не только. Ее шкафы набиты апельсиновым соком, шоколадным порошком и молочными булочками. Достаточно, чтобы организовать завтрак для целой армии. Она всё предусмотрела на эту ночь, ВСЁ. Я ее фанат.

У него настолько восхищенное выражение, что я в свою очередь смеюсь. Я смотрю на моих друзей, сосредоточенных на игре. Милен кладет ведущую карту, уверенная в своем ходе, и Макс, усиленно ворча, вынужден взять дополнительную карту под веселый свист других игроков. Немного в стороне Роза и Джулека, поделив наушники, слушают свои последние любимые песни, словно никогда не расставались. Лука и Иван склонились над нагромождением коробок с настольными играми Альи, занятые объяснением Кагами и Марку основ «Оборотня»(4), который был любимейшей игрой нашего класса, когда мы учились в коллеже. С таким количеством участников партия обещает быть насыщенной!

— Кто хочет торта? — восклицает Нино, выходя из кухни, нагруженный несколькими полными тарелками.

Поспешно поднимается дюжина рук. Я по-настоящему звоню родителям, практически уверенная в их положительном ответе. Тем временем сияющий Адриан занимается обслуживанием. Если бы он так улыбался во время фотосессий, его фанаты потеряли бы последние остатки самообладания…

Он хотел, чтобы этот праздник никогда не заканчивался. Совпадение? Его желание исполнено.

Музыкальное сопровождение: [«Flight From The City» – Jóhann Jóhannsson](https://youtu.be/AlftMNmDH00)

— В местечке Тьерсельё наступает день. Последний Житель мертв, Оборотни выиграли, — объявляет ведущий Макс. — Браво, девочки!

— Йееессс!

Аликс и Милен гордо ударяют друг другу в ладонь. Ворча, Алья делает знак, чтобы ей вернули карты.

— Вот блин! А что в это время делала Колдунья? У нас даже не было права на ее воскрешающее зелье!

— Наверняка мы избавились от нее в первые же ходы, — хвастается Аликс. — Впрочем, интересно, кто это был. Маринетт, ты?

Я качаю головой, поднимая свою карту, которая до сих пор по обычаю лежала передо мной рубашкой вверх.

— Нет! На этот раз я была обычным Жителем!

— Оно и к лучшему! — бросает мне Алья, забирая карту. — Как только ты получаешь роль, которая выходит за рамки обычного, это сразу становится видно, как нос посреди лица. Без обид, девочка моя!

Я смеюсь, охотно соглашаясь с выпадом. Она сто раз права — в предыдущей партии я была Девочкой, а значит, должна была шпионить за Оборотнями во время их выхода так, чтобы меня не заметили: это продлилось лишь один ход: я была такой заметной, что они устранили меня первой.

Несколько игроков покидают круг, устроенный на полу посреди гостиной: одни — чтобы размять ноги, другие — чтобы подкрепиться на кухне тортом и горячим шоколадом. У меня болят локти и затылок из-за того, что я несколько партий подряд лежала на животе, и я переворачиваюсь на спину, с облегчением потягиваясь. Снаружи поднялся ветер, и свирепствует снежная буря. Я с наслаждением укутываюсь в плед, который мне одолжила Алья. В маленькой сумочке рядом со мной Плагг, наконец, наевшийся, тихонько мурлычет… если только это не храп?

Аликс на другой стороне круга тоже собирает карты и пользуется этим, чтобы проверить, кто какую роль играл.

— Нет, Иван, ты играл Девочку?! Мы тебя так и не вычислили, а ведь я смотрела в оба!

— Забудь, Аликс, я бросил шпионить, как только увидел, что ты в числе Оборотней, — вздыхает Иван. — Не хотел, чтобы от меня избавились.

— Что ж, тем временем, я хотел бы знать, кто был Купидоном и почему он назначил меня в начале партии Влюбленным в Адриана, — усмехается Нино. — Он умудрился выйти из игры с третьего хода, а значит, и я с ним!

— Но я подумала, вы будете такими милыми, — щебечет Роза, сжимая в руке свою карту Купидона. — И я была права: вы были просто лапочками, пытаясь защитить друг друга!

Милен и Аликс фыркают, взбудораженные своей последней победой.

— Самое забавное во всем этом — то, что Адриан был третьим Оборотнем, — насмешливо заявляет Аликс. — Не повезло, Нино, у вас не было почти ни единого шанса выкарабкаться.

— Что ж, по последней? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Ким, зевая. — Надо, чтобы дело двигалось, иначе я засну.

— Сначала я должна собрать все ваши карты, — осаживает его Алья, тасуя колоду. — Натаниэль, Марк, передайте дальше. Адриан, твою карту, пожалуйста!

За отсутствием реакции лежавшего справа от меня Адриана, я переворачиваюсь на бок и кладу ладонь на его плечо. После короткого ступора я шепчу:

— Он спит.

— Да ладно? В таком гвалте? — удивляется Алья. — Но как ему удается?

Вместо ответа я пожимаю плечами. При том, что в конце партии раздавались взрывы смеха и насмешливые замечания, Адриан спит без задних ног, лежа на животе, обняв руками подушку. Растроганная, я натягиваю ему одеяло до затылка. Его день был изматывающим, учитывая фотосессию и перелет до Парижа.

— Ладно, начинаем заново! — объявляет Макс, избранный Ведущий этого вечера. — Распределяем карты. Просто напоминаю: вы смотрите их только один раз, потом кладете перед собой, чтобы вас не рассекретили. Мы не размахиваем ими на виду у всех, когда наступает наш ход, не так ли, Роза?

— Ага-ага…

Среди собравшихся раздается несколько смешков. Тогда Макс начинает то, что он так хорошо умеет — рассказывать фабулу игры:

— Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать обратно в Тьерсельё! Наступает ночь, вся деревня засыпает…

Каждый опускает голову и закрывает глаза, слушая, как Ведущий рассказывает свою историю. Атмосфера снова становится спокойной, обманчиво мирной, когда он одного за другим вызывает игроков делать первый ход.

— Я призываю Ясновидящую! Она просыпается и в тишине показывает мне Жителя, про которого желает разузнать…

В качестве ведущего, Макс единственный может вставать, чтобы ходить туда-сюда в центре круга. Он должен показать Ясновидящей карту указанного игрока, а потом положить ее на место.

— На эту ночь Ясновидящая закончила с видениями, она снова засыпает. Теперь просыпаются Оборотни! Они открывают глаза и молча сговариваются… Выбирают будущую жертву… Они выбрали. Их первый Житель убит в тишине…

Слышится шорох, небольшое ворчание и приглушенный вой волка на луну.

— …в тишине, я сказал, — продолжает Ведущий слегка насмешливым тоном. — Разве что Оборотни любой ценой хотят быть разоблаченными соседями.

Ему отвечает придушенный смех. Я усмехаюсь, пытаясь определить, с какой стороны круга он доносится.

— Оборотни теперь сыты, они снова засыпают. Колдунья, теперь я призываю Колдунью!

Я открываю глаза, как меня просят. Макс обводит взглядом круг и, наконец, замечает меня.

— Колдунья проснулась. Колдунья видит, на кого напали этой роковой ночью. Что Колдунья будет делать?

Он показывает мне пальцем на Алью, которая с закрытыми глазами корчит гримасу, внимательно прислушиваясь и еще не зная, что произошло с ее персонажем. Я подчеркнуто приподнимаю брови: в качестве держателя карты Колдуньи, я имею право исцелить игрока, чтобы позволить ему выжить… или не исцелить. Я улыбаюсь Максу и делаю ему знак большим пальцем вверх. Он кивает.

— Колдунья по своей величайшей доброте решила использовать исцеляющее Зелье. Она спасает несчастного раненого Жителя. Удовлетворенная, Колдунья снова засыпает.

Я закрываю глаза.

— В Тьерсельё наступает день! Вся деревня просыпается. К счастью, на этот раз никто не умер, но поднимается волнение. Для жителей время объединиться и обозначить виновного в нападении сегодняшней ночью!

Все игроки поднимают головы, и начинаются обсуждения, вначале нерешительные, потом каждый втягивается в игру, чтобы защитить свое мнение. Тон быстро повышается, хотя атмосфера остается добродушной.

— Жители проголосовали. Аликс, ты обвиняешься в том, что ты Оборотень, и приговорена к смерти!

— А-а-а-а, я умираю! Братья, отомстите за меня в следующее полнолуние!

С комическим бульканьем изобразив ужасную болезненную кончину, Аликс поворачивает карту, демонстрируя всем. Она не была обязана это делать — некоторые предпочитают унести тайну с собой в могилу и оставляют карту у себя, — но она и в этот раз действительно была Оборотнем.

— После этой крайне очистительной казни, — напыщенно продолжает Макс, — вся Деревня засыпает. Я призываю Ясновидящую! Она просыпается, увлеченная своими видениями. В тишине она показывает мне того, про кого хочет разузнать в эту ночь…

Ведущий одного за другим вызывает игроков.

— Теперь просыпаются Оборотни, жаждущие крови и мести! Молча, они совещаются… Они укажут следующую несчастную жертву…

И игра неутомимо продолжается.

Я подавляю очередной зевок, глаза болят. Бессонница прошлой ночи начинает серьезно давить на меня. И поэтому когда несколько ходов спустя Оборотни решают убрать меня, я охотно выхожу из игры, пока выжившие жители обсуждают следующего предполагаемого Оборотня.

Я сворачиваюсь на боку, не обращая внимания на жесткость пола. Несмотря на то, что партия в самом разгаре, наполненная смехом и театральными репликами, Адриан по-прежнему крепко спит. Прядь волос подрагивает в такт медленному ритму его дыхания и регулярно щекочет ему щеку, каждый раз заставляя его морщить нос. Позабавленная, я, поколебавшись, осторожно отодвигаю непокорную прядь. Он практически не реагирует — только вздыхает. С нежностью в сердце я спокойно смотрю на него.

Закрываю глаза и глубоко вдыхаю. Я не чувствовала себя настолько умиротворенной уже..

…уже сколько?

Я вздрагиваю и открываю глаза: гораздо темнее, чем раньше. Адриан по-прежнему спит, но теперь лежит на боку, лицом ко мне. Он слегка улыбается, и я краснею, заметив, что его рука непринужденно легла на мою. На одно долгое мгновение я напрягаюсь, сердце трепещет. А потом решаю не убирать руку.

— Успокойся, Носительница. Ради всего святого…

Плагг садится на подушку Адриана и бросает на меня саркастичный взгляд. С пылающими щеками я тихо ругаюсь на него:

— Плагг, откуда ты взялся?

— Я совершал последний обход кухни. Торт восхитителен, было бы преступлением позволить ему потеряться, — гордо пищит он, потирая пузо.

— Тебя заметят!

— Вовсе нет…

Я поднимаю голову и осторожно оглядываюсь. Игры закончились, и, похоже, давно. Свет погашен везде, кроме коридора у входа. Несколько игроков заснули, как я, прямо на месте, свернувшись под одеялами. Другие заняли диваны или громадные подушки в углу гостиной. Отсутствующие, вероятно, ушли в комнаты. Рядом с кухней Алья с чашкой горячего шоколада тихо разговаривает со своей сестрой Норой, которая, видимо, несмотря на бурю, только что вернулась из спортзала.

Я растерянно ложусь обратно — я думала, что закрыла глаза всего на несколько мгновений. Но усталость будто испарилась, значит, я спала гораздо дольше, чем несколько минут. С колотящимся сердцем я рассматриваю крепко спящего Адриана, и это зрелище немного успокаивает меня — снова.

Я слышу, как Нора выходит из комнаты. Осмеливаюсь бросить взгляд в ее направлении: осматривавшая гостиную Алья замечает меня. Она слегка улыбается и шепотом окликает меня, показывая несколько одеял и подушку, которые держит в руках.

— Всё хорошо? У тебя есть всё, что нужно?

Я подтверждаю улыбкой и кивком. Она кладет вещи на стол и подмигивает мне.

— Отлично. Спокойной ночи!

Она осторожно перешагивает через лежащих на полу, дернувшись, когда Ким испускает звонкий храп, когда она проходит мимо, и исчезает в коридоре. Несколько мгновений спустя свет гаснет, но против всякого ожидания, гостиная не полностью погружается в темноту. Фонари снаружи храбро сражаются с бурей, и синеватый свет проникает сквозь панорамное окно квартиры.

Плагг осторожно появляется из подушки Адриана. Проверив окрестности, он счастливо потягивается и сворачивается в складках его одеяла, в тени его шеи. Там он протяжно зевает и насмешливо подмигивает:

— Ревнуешь, Носительница?

Вместо ответа я весело усмехаюсь ему. Удовлетворенный, он сворачивается в комок и закрывает глаза, счастливый, как сыр в масле. Несколько секунд спустя его дыхание замедляется, обычно подрагивающие вибриссы опускаются. Он уже спит.

Проходят минуты. Я слушаю разнообразные дыхания, заполняющие комнату, спокойные и безмятежные. Смотрю на Адриана, который больше не улыбается и выглядит особенно невинно — спящий в бледном изменчивом свете, который отбрасывают на нас снежные хлопья. Я не осмеливаюсь пошевелиться — моя рука в его руке, — чувствуя успокоение и, однако, не в состоянии надолго закрыть глаза, как всегда во время моих бессонных ночей.

_Да тьфу ты._

Я колеблюсь еще несколько мгновений, а потом пододвигаю подушку и плед к Адриану. Я прижимаюсь к нему, напряженная и покрасневшая, как никогда. Он сонно бормочет и слегка вздрагивает, после чего воцаряется тишина. И, наконец, его рука скользит мне за спину и прижимает меня к нему. Успокоившись, я расслабляюсь, и он удовлетворенно вздыхает. Я снова чувствую рядом с собой его дыхание, медленное и спокойное. Оно убаюкивает меня.

Где-то над моей головой тихонько хихикает Плагг:

— Я так и знал. Ревнуешь.

Я улыбаюсь с закрытыми глазами.

И финальное музыкальное сопровождение (послужившее вдохновением для написанием этой главы): [«Nandemonaiya - Present vers.» by Akane and BriCie («Your Name» Cover)](https://youtu.be/WdeK2YSGrEg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Известная во Франции телевикторина, придуманная известным сценаристом и ведущим Арманом Жаммо. Передача транслируется до сих пор, но считается старомодной. Бытует мнение, что ее смотрят только старики.
> 
> (2) Небольшое сдобное печенье или маленькое пирожное. Как правило, продается набором из разных сортов. Чаще птифур готовят из бисквитного и песочного теста, наполняя разными начинками и украшая кремом и глазурью. Эти мини-закуски, рассчитанные буквально на один укус, подаются в конце еды (к кофе, чаю, коктейлям).
> 
> (3) Игра «Уно» в значительной степени совпадает с популярной игрой, в России известной как «Сто одно», но требует специальной колоды карт.
> 
> (4) Игра похожа на «Мафию». В одной маленькой европейской деревне живут обычные жители. Но обычные они только днем. Ночью некоторые из них превращаются в оборотней и убивают мирных жителей. Цель людей – уничтожить всех оборотней. Все игроки днем линчуют одного из жителей, заподозрив его в причастности к нечистой силе, а оборотни ночью убивают по одному мирному жителю.


	27. Глава 26. Метаморфоз - Эпилог, благодарности... и, возможно, кое-что еще

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Выложенные в интернете истории живут вечно, читаемые в любое время дня и ночи, от одного до другого края Земли. И, кстати, возможно, кто-то читает эти строчки в то же мгновение, что и вы?  
> Что точно — так это то, что история ничего не стоит, если никто ее не читает и не комментирует. Так что большое спасибо тем, кто читал, оставлял комментарии и ставил лайки! Вы не представляете, насколько это потрясающее чувство знать, что твою историю ценят.  
> Хочу предупредить: эта глава — как конец некоторых старых книг: остается еще значительное количество страниц, но вас ждет не только история. Потом следуют немного странные благодарности… и сюрприз для самых мечтательных среди вас.

**_Белый, красный, черный — Эпилог_ **

_Метаморфоз_

Музыкальное сопровождение: [«Building Light» Philippe Briand, Gabriel Saban, Anne-Sophie Versnaeyen](https://youtu.be/lXi8xA1BxZs)

_..?_

— Мама! Мама, ты уезжаешь? Ты же только вернулась!

_Оно опять начинается. Почему?_

Я знаю этот момент наизусть. Я знаю, что попытка вмешаться ничего не изменит. Я знаю, что она ограничится тем, что улыбнется мне, махнет рукой, не глядя мне в глаза. Потом быстрым шагом уйдет к своему лимузину, держа в руке дорожную сумку. Она сядет на заднее сиденье, исчезнет в дорожном движении.

И на этом всё закончится. Я уже знаю. Я пережил это столько раз — и в мыслях, и во снах.

И, однако, не могу не сделать этого: зову ее с крыльца, с высоты мраморной лестницы. Я слежу за тем, как она неуверенно поворачивается, как бегает ее взгляд. Всего один раз. Еще один раз!

_Посмотри на меня. Поговори со мной. Это всё, что мне останется от тебя…_

Она разворачивается. Она великолепна в своем белом костюме. Золотистые волосы колыхаются на ветерке, ласкают ее плечи. Взгляд зеленых глаз бродит по гравию аллеи, словно не решаясь подняться на меня. Горло сдавливает — я не могу больше ничего сказать, иначе я разрыдаюсь. Мне не хватает ее. Мне так ее не хватает.

_Так сильно!_

Ее сумка падает к ногам, и я удивленно вздрагиваю — это что-то новое. Она возвращается к лестнице, поднимается по ней, величественно цокая шпильками. Дойдя до крыльца, она нависает надо мной, и я инстинктивно делаю шаг назад. Я не помню, чтобы она была такой высокой.

Ее взгляд — открытый, нежный — направлен прямо в мои глаза. Я смотрю в ответ, онемевший, захваченный врасплох. Тогда она опускается на одно колено и прижимает меня к себе. Мой подбородок ложится ей на плечо, маленькое, но надежное, успокаивающее. Ее волосы щекочут меня, мягкие и тонкие. Ее аромат обволакивает меня, узнаваемый из тысячи.

Она вздыхает мне на ухо:

— Адриан. Мой Адриан. Мне жаль, я должна уйти. Это важно. Поверь, я предпочла бы всё отменить.

У нее ровный, мелодичный голос. Мои глаза наполняются слезами, когда я сжимаю ее дрожащими руками.

— Тогда останься!

— Я не могу. Мой мальчик, мой маленький. Мой малыш, мой Адриан. Будь уверен, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя… И всегда буду любить.

Эта литания слов успокаивает, но звучит странно и необычно знакомо — кажется, она уже говорила мне нечто подобное, но это было очень давно. Ее рука зарывается в мои волосы, удерживает меня, когда она целует меня в шею, а потом в щеку.

— До свидания, — шепчет она.

Она встает и разворачивается. И возникает внезапное ощущение, будто она уносит с собой все мои силы, и я шатаюсь, с трудом держась на ногах. Однако она оставляет мне уверенность, необъяснимую и стойкую. Ощущение, которое укрепляется по мере того, как она удаляется.

Это ее голос, ее запах, ее присутствие. И однако…

_И однако!_

— …Ты не моя мать.

Сцена слишком реалистична — это не сон и не воспоминание. Это смесь того и другого, это… нечто иное.

— Кто ты?

Стук шпилек замер. Сжав кулаки, я, наконец, набираюсь храбрости поднять голову. Она молча смотрит на меня без всякого выражения, стоя внизу лестницы.

— Ты ведешь себя, как она, говоришь, как она. Но она не обнимала меня в тот день. Она не делала этого уже несколько месяцев. Кто ты?

Она начинает улыбаться, и вдруг становится очевидным: это не моя мать — больше не моя мать. Я никогда не видел ее с таким тоскливым, хотя и нежным выражением.

Она больше не двигается, не говорит. Спустя долгое, долгое мгновение, она просто протягивает ко мне руки, слегка раскрыв их, ладонями к небу. Я чувствую себя обязанным сделать то же самое.

Вначале ничего не происходит. Потом вдруг словно что-то невидимое ласкает мои руки. Что-то легкое, едва ощутимое, словно вуаль. В то же мгновение все мои силы возвращаются, и добавляются новые. Мужество, любовь, нежность, радость — всё это неожиданно и с несравненной мощью. Оно настолько сильное, настолько чистое, настолько истинное, что у меня выступают слезы на глазах.

И от неуместности этого жеста мое сердце подпрыгивает. Дежа вю!

Лувр в огне. Исцеляющие вибриссы. Пара синих глаз без зрачков, но несомненно нежных.

_Ты…_

Сад, особняк, ее силуэт — всё растворяется во вспышке, уносится порывом ветра. Словно свеча, которую задувают, но вместо темноты вездеприсутствующим становится ослепительный свет.

Кто-то шепчет мне на ухо. Ее присутствие, до тех пор прозрачное, становится вибрирующим. Она парит вокруг меня, _во мне_. Словно она всегда была здесь, задолго до начала сцены. Можно только поражаться, как я не заметил ее раньше!

— В твоей душе столько грусти. Я просто хотела принести тебе немного счастья.

Но она уже исчезает. Она выскальзывает сквозь пальцы. Постой. Постой!

_Ты…_

— Позаботься о них, Адриан.

Она испаряется. Мои веки тяжелеют. Я едва успеваю выкрикнуть ее имя, прежде чем провалиться.

 _Ты_ _…_

**_«…_ ** **_Тикки_ ** **_!»_ **

**__ **

_**День +366.** _

Я вдыхаю, поморщившись. У меня болит всё. Кровать откровенно неудобная…

Сбитый с толку, я с трудом открываю глаза. Не сразу узнаю место. Люди занимают соседние диваны, другие спят прямо на полу, как я, завернувшись в одеяла. Я наполовину выпрямляюсь, растерянный, когда меня останавливает стон рядом. И я, наконец, вспоминаю.

Праздник у Альи. Партия в карты. И…

_…Маринетт!_

Она здесь, прижавшаяся ко мне. Я глупо улыбаюсь в полумраке: у меня осталось смутное воспоминание о моменте, когда она забралась ко мне под одеяло. Я собираюсь лечь обратно рядом с ней, как вдруг по моей щеке скользит что-то влажное. Слеза. Мое лицо всё в слезах. Я поспешно вытираю их, чувствуя себя неловко. Что со мной происходит?

Прерывисто дыша, я пытаюсь вспомнить. Я знаю, что видел сон. И что он был важным, и напряженным, и немного пугающим тоже, и прежде всего великолепным. Но…

_Но… что?_

Что-то шевелится на периферии моего зрения. Плагг сидит на подоконнике, спиной к комнате, выглядя полностью погруженным в созерцание того, что находится снаружи. Так он слишком заметен. Не став окликать его, чтобы не разбудить остальных, я выскальзываю из-под одеяла и пробираюсь к нему. Он вздрагивает и оборачивается, почувствовав мое приближение. Его глаза — и изумрудный, и тот, который был ранен, и с тех пор остался белым — чуднó блестят. Черный бархат кожи под его глазами перечеркнут влажной полосой.

Ему тоже снился сон. Я знаю, чувствую.

— Что ты видел? — бормочет он.

— Я… Я не уверен. Но она… _она_ была здесь, а?

Он молча кивает. Его взгляд странно неподвижен, словно он еще не до конца проснулся.

— Почему? Почему сегодня? — едва слышно хриплю я. — Почему так?

— Понятия не имею.

— Но… если она это сделала, значит, это было важно, да?

— Да, это было важно, — хмуро прерывает он меня.

Он снова поворачивается к окну, и я чувствую, что он не хочет об этом говорить — не сейчас. Он выглядит столь же потерянным и ошеломленным, как я. Я облокачиваюсь о подоконник, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Буря снаружи закончилась. Темное небо даже начинает светлеть, становясь бледно-розовым.

Шелест за спиной заставляет меня вздрогнуть, и я разворачиваюсь, одновременно пытаясь спрятать Плагга. Маринетт в свою очередь села, с растрепанными волосами и помятой одеждой — как и я наверняка. Ее щеки покрыты полосками слез. Покачиваясь, она медленно вытирает их рукавом — методично, одну за другой. Потом шепчет, переводя взгляд с Плагга на меня:

— Вы тоже?

Я молча киваю, в горле стоит ком. Она вздыхает, растерянная. В конце концов, она сбрасывает одеяло, берет свою сумочку и встает.

— Пойдемте.

[«Remember Me» Philippe Briand, Gabriel Saban, Anne-Sophie Versnaeyen (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/5ggHkopEiQM)

Париж неузнаваем. Снег покрыл всё толстым одеялом в двадцать сантиметров, ровным и блестящим. Сейчас нет почти ни одной машины, и только несколько пешеходов, как мы, решились бросить вызов стихиям.

Держась за руки, мы с Маринетт осторожно продвигаемся. Пушистый свежий снег проваливается под нашими ногами, но в некоторых местах он может предательски скрывать покрытую льдом лужу. Мы узнали это на собственном опыте несколько раз: брюки Маринетт промокли от снега после того, как она три раза поскользнулась, а мое правое бедро долго будет помнить последний свободный полет.

— Отсюда это выглядит крайне смешно, — ухмыляется мой квами, надежно спрятавшись в меховом капюшоне Маринетт.

— Заткнись, Плагг. Не всем повезло уметь летать, — ворчу я.

Плагг насмешливо рычит, Маринетт и сама заглушает виноватый смешок. Наконец, в поле зрения появляется улочка, на которой живет Маринетт. У ее дома, как и у остальных, крыша и наружные подоконники завалены снегом, и мне сложно было бы узнать его, если бы он не составлял угол двух больших авеню. Вопреки всему, булочная уже открыта.

— Похоже, у них тоже всё хорошо, — замечает Маринетт со странным облегчением.

Она поспешно толкает дверь булочной, и нас тут же встречает восхитительный запах теплого хлеба одновременно с перезвоном колокольчика. Мадам Чен выходит из подсобного помещения, и вежливое удивление на ее лице сменяется теплой улыбкой.

— О, вы уже пришли? Да вы ранние пташки!

Она собирается поприветствовать меня, когда ее дочь без слов бросается в ее объятия. Вначале удивленная этим явно необычным порывом, Сабин мягко обнимает ее с нежной улыбкой на губах.

— Ну что такое? Вечеринка не удалась?

Маринетт мотает головой, по-прежнему крепко вцепившись в мать.

— Это было суперски. Но я испугалась за вас.

Я озадаченно хмурюсь: она не казалась особенно обеспокоенной во время праздника. Я был недостаточно внимателен? Я так устал, что вчера вечером моментально заснул…

Сабин гладит Маринетт по голове, нежно поправляя вихры в ее волосах.

— Ну-ну. Дом прочный, мы тоже.

Отложив пока вопросы, я растроганно улыбаюсь на эту сцену: Маринетт сейчас почти выше своей матери, но они остаются трогательными.

Из подсобного помещения появляется Том, держа в руках поднос, полный еще теплой выпечки.

— Добрый день, дети! Адриан, целая вечность прошла! Как у тебя дела?

— Плетенки. Сегодня не суббота, но он сделал плетенки, — бормочет Плагг, скрывшийся в моем шарфе. — Попроси у него плетенки!

Я делаю над собой усилие, чтобы не обращать внимания на моего квами и его тон — забавно… слюновыделяющий, и стараюсь ответить, как можно естественнее:

— Отлично, спасибо! А у вас, месье Дюпен?

— Мальчик мой, сколько раз я должен повторять тебе? Том. Не месье, не месье Дюпен, просто Том.

— И Сабин, — добавляет мать Маринетт, доброжелательно улыбаясь мне. — Рада снова тебя видеть, Адриан.

— Я тоже, мад… Сабин.

Том ставит поднос в витрину, потом вытирает испачканные в муке руки, глядя на Маринетт и ее мать, по-прежнему обнимающих друг друга. Он немного удивленно пожимает плечами, но совершенно естественно присоединяется к объятиям.

— Внимание, нагрянул Папа-медведь, — гудит он, крепко обнимая их громадными руками.

Сабин придушенным голосом мягко отчитывает его. Зажатая между ними, Маринетт хихикает в складки своего шарфа. Один только этот смех, похоже, приводит в восхищение ее родителей, которые обмениваются заговорщицким взглядом и продлевают общие нежности еще на несколько дополнительных секунд.

— Как мило. Попроси у них плетенки.

Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не закатить глаза. Сейчас не время, Плагг.

— Я хотела бы отнести всем круассанов, это возможно? — пищит Маринетт, кое-как доставая кошелек из кармана. — Плачу я.

— И с каких это пор? — возмущается ее отец, однако не ослабляя объятий. — Мы дарим. Алья приютила вас на всю ночь, это меньшее, что мы можем сделать.

— Даже если мы сильно подозреваем, что твоя подруга нарочно проигнорировала вчерашние прогнозы погоды, чтобы оставить тебя у себя, — иронично шепчет Сабин. — Но для нас это удовольствие. Первая выпечка будет готова через несколько минут, и в любом случае я сомневаюсь, что сегодня утром будет много покупателей.

Маринетт лучезарно улыбается:

— Спасибо!

Раздается сигнал — вероятно, печи, — и Том неохотно отпускает их, чтобы уйти обратно в подсобку. В окна начинает пробиваться золотистый свет, и Маринетт приходит в голову неожиданная мысль.

— Мам, солнце встает. Мы можем подняться на несколько минут?

— Конечно. Но смотрите осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться наверху!

Она уходит к Тому в подсобку. Проигнорировав мое вопросительное поднятие бровей, Маринетт берет одну из крошечных булочек, оставленных для дегустации в корзине на прилавке, разламывает ее на два куска и опускает в карман своего анорака. Потом она берет меня за руку и увлекает к лестнице.

— Пошли, быстрее! — выдыхает она, перескакивая через ступеньку.

Войдя в квартиру, она устремляется в свою комнату, взбирается на двухэтажную кровать и открывает люк, чтобы выбраться на террасу. Я нерешительно смотрю на нашу обувь, еще мокрую от снега.

— Ничего страшного, я поменяю белье. Поднимайся!

Тяжело дыша от усилий, она вылезает через люк. Что там такого срочного надо увидеть наверху? Я следую за ней, сбитый с толку.

Оказавшись на террасе, я коротко моргаю, после полумрака квартиры застигнутый врасплох ярким светом. Понемногу глаза привыкают, и от представшего вида я открываю рот: крыши Парижа ослепительно белы, и, поскольку движение всё еще блокировано снегом, царит необычная и даже внушительная тишина. Облака почти полностью исчезли с бледно-голубого неба — такого чистого, каким я редко видел его в Париже. Солнце скоро взойдет, и уже окрашивает золотисто-розовым ореолом часть горизонта.

— …а ведь казалось таким реальным.

Разочарованное бормотание Маринетт приводит меня в себя. Она неподвижно смотрит на пол террасы там, где снег еще ровный и чистый. Она вздыхает, сдаваясь, и ее плечи опускаются. Я встревоженно подхожу к ней и беру за руку.

— Эй… всё хорошо?

Маринетт энергично кивает и сжимает в ответ мою руку, ее глаза блестят. Она тихонько шмыгает.

— Мне… Мне приснился чудной сон. Тебе тоже, не так ли?

Я согласно бормочу.

— Мне сложно вспомнить всё, — продолжает она немного дрожащим голосом. — А ты что видел?

Я сглатываю, застигнутый врасплох. Пытаюсь подумать об этом, но чем больше я стараюсь вспомнить сон, тем больше он расползается.

— Мне приснился особняк и его сад до пожара. И… моя мать. В тот день, когда она ушла. Только она вела себя не так, как в моих воспоминаниях. И на самом деле это в итоге оказалась не моя мать. Я…

Я замолкаю, слишком неуверенный в себе. Я ведь не могу признаться, что видел _ее_ , а?

— Мне приснился тот раз, когда на новый год шел снег, когда я была маленькой, — говорит Маринетт. — Я проснулась на заре, и родители решили отвести меня посмотреть восход. Это было здесь, на этой террасе.

Она указывает пальцем на самый широкий угол террасы, где каждую весну она устраивает плетеную мебель и цветы.

— Кажется, я еще чувствую запах горячего шоколада, который мама налила в термос, — бормочет она. — И даже тепло рук отца, который держал меня на руках, чтобы я лучше увидела зарю. Всё было таким реальным! Вот только, когда солнце начало светить, и когда я стала видеть всё меньше и меньше… Что-то изменилось. Это было словно…

Слеза скатывается по ее щеке. Я немного сильнее сжимаю ее ладонь в своей.

— …словно мои родители уже не были здесь на самом деле… или не были на самом деле собой. Однако в тот момент я не испугалась. Присутствие рядом со мной было просто… другим. И знакомым. Таким знакомым и таким успокаивающим…

Ее слезы текут, и она нетерпеливо вытирает их.

— И был этот голос, который произнес лишь одну фразу. Одну-единственную фразу. «Всё хорошо…» Просто… просто это! «Всё хорошо». Но… но тон, манера говорить — всё слишком походило на…

Она колеблется и ищет мой взгляд. Со сдавленным горлом я мягко целую ее дрожащую руку. Она не осмеливается это произнести — и я тоже.

— Тикки. Это была Тикки.

Мы разом подпрыгиваем. Плагг уселся на соседних перилах. У него серьезный тон, глаза блестят.

— Тикки здесь. Где-то. Я же говорил вам.

Он подлетает, чтобы сесть на наши соединенные руки, как во время нашей встречи в больнице год назад. И с той же горячностью он снова выдыхает:

— Я почувствовал ее присутствие сегодня ночью сильнее, чем когда-либо. И я по-прежнему ее чувствую — едва-едва… но она здесь. Тикки действительно здесь.

Он повторяет это совсем тихо, как лейтмотив. Я сосредотачиваюсь, но, несмотря на усилия, мне больше не удается уловить это присутствие, которое, однако, было таким явным в моем сне. Расстроенный взгляд Маринетт наводит на мысль, что она тоже больше ничего не чувствует. Смирившись, она закрывает глаза, и две новые слезы стекают до подбородка. Я мягко привлекаю ее к себе, и она с всхлипом прижимается ко мне.

Вдалеке встает солнце. Его золотой свет ласкает крыши, заставляет еще сильнее сверкать пока нетронутый снег. Я заворожен этим зрелищем: вопреки странному сну, я чувствую себя умиротворенным, невероятно безмятежным. Я уже не помню, когда со мной такое было в последний раз.

Долгие минуты спустя Маринетт шмыгает и долго вытирает глаза. Когда ее слезы иссякают, она шепчет:

— А тебе… Что она тебе сказала?

Я моргаю. Последняя фраза Тикки, наконец, четко вспоминается, но вдруг звучит в моей голове словно прощание. В последнее мгновение я решаю оставить ее про себя.

— Ничего четкого. В чем я уверен, так это, что она желала мне лишь добра. Это ощущение, это присутствие, это было… Словно счастье в чистом виде.

Маринетт обращает на меня голубые глаза, блестящие и прозрачные в свете зари. Она улыбается — с ностальгией, почти мечтательно. Так же, как когда спала.

— Да… Да, это правда. Именно так. Ее смех тоже производил такой эффект.

Она испускает долгий дрожащий вздох, зарывшись в шарф. Подносит руки к шее — туда, где под одеждой находится шнурок, на котором раньше висел кулон, подаренный Тикки.

— Что это значит, как вы считаете? Почему сегодня ночью, почему так?

— Возможно… Возможно, она просто хотела дать нам знак? — отваживаюсь я. — Успокоить нас, сказать нам, что она по-своему присматривает за нами?

Маринетт кивает и ждет мнения Плагга. Но тот, вернувшись на мое плечо, остается молчаливым и задумчивым.

— Наверняка, — смирившимся тоном продолжает Маринетт. — «Всё будет хорошо»… Она говорила мне это, когда хотела, чтобы Ледибаг двигалась вперед. Надо думать, у нас на самом деле нет выбора, а?

Она обменивается с Плаггом понимающим взглядом, потом он бормочет:

— Жизнь продолжается, Носительница Света.

— Она всегда продолжается, эта сволочь, — будто рефлекторно добавляет она.

Они обмениваются усмешкой, явно находясь на одной волне. Тогда она достает из кармана кусок крошечной булки, взятой в магазине. Плагг издает довольный писк, когда она протягивает его ему. Я смеюсь:

— Так это и есть знаменитые плетенки?

Маринетт улыбается:

— Последняя из его слабостей. Очень эффективна, когда хочешь его приглушить.

Плагг, слишком занятый пережевыванием щедрого куска, ограничивается тем, что посылает нам раздраженный взгляд. Я фыркаю.

— Мне многое надо наверстать, да?

Я щекочу ему голову кончиком пальца, и Плагг счастливо мурлычет, как раньше. Растроганная, Маринетт берет меня за руку.

— Не беспокойся, Котенок. Всегда будет только один Черный Кот, и это не я.

— Однако я уверен, черный будет тебе к лицу, — лукаво выдыхаю я.

— Правда? Понятия не имею…

То, что началось, как шутка, вдруг вызывает у нее озабоченность. Она устало качает головой:

— Даже если бы я могла снова стать Носительницей, не уверена, что хотела бы. Это всё в прошлом.

Она определенно намекает на свою общность с Носителями Звезды прошлого. Она уже рассказывала мне о полном симбиозе с их памятью во время высшей трансформации и о душераздирающем ощущении их потери потом.

Не дожидаясь моего ответа, она осторожно подходит к другому краю террасы, рукавом смахивает снег с перил и облокачивается на них. Плагг проглатывает плетенку и подмигивает мне белым глазом, по-прежнему пересеченным едва заметным шрамом. Беспечно подлетев, он садится на плечо Маринетт и, мурлыча, заворачивается в полу ее белого шарфа.

С тяжелым сердцем я тоже облокачиваюсь о перила и погружаюсь в молчаливое созерцание встающего солнца. После долгого мгновения нерешительности, Маринетт расцепляет руки и, прерывисто дыша, берет мою ладонь. Без колебаний я подношу ее руку к губам и деликатно целую. Когда я краем глаза проверяю ее реакцию, у нее розовые щеки и бесконечно нежная, благодарная улыбка.

Мы смотрим на сверкающий город. Белоснежные крыши насколько хватает глаз вдруг кажутся мне будто приглашением устремиться вперед, бежать прямо к горизонту, без какой-либо иной цели, кроме чувства свободы. В душе взметается волна: я не знаю, исцелится ли Плагг когда-нибудь полностью, или почувствую ли я себя способным спустя всё это время вновь надеть костюм Черного Кота. Мне его не хватает, но зачем, если я буду один?

Я не знаю, из чего будет состоять завтрашний день. Я не знаю, согласится ли Нууру когда-нибудь рассказать о годах, проведенных с моими родителями. Я мечтаю иногда отправиться куда глаза глядят, пройти тем же маршрутом, что моя мать во время своих путешествий, и, возможно, даже однажды… вновь ее встретить. Но, когда я освобожусь от контроля Совета, осмелюсь ли я на самом деле устремиться по ее следам? Захочет ли она тогда объяснить мне свой выбор — вспомнит ли она вообще обо мне? Хочу ли я на самом деле знать?

Маринетт снова шмыгает. Плагг что-то бормочет, и она издает задушенный смешок. Потом она продвигается вдоль перил, пока не прижимается ко мне. Я обнимаю ее, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе.

В конце концов, неважно, что нас ждет. Мне никто не нужен, чтобы знать, что я должен делать здесь и сейчас — рядом с моим квами, рядом с моей Леди.

_«Позаботься о них, Адриан»._

_Да, Тикки. Обещаю. Можешь рассчитывать на меня._

__

**_Благодарности и кое-что еще_ **

Написано 29.02.2020 во время беспрерывного слушания « _Building_ _Light_ _» — Филиппа Бриана, Габриэля Сабана, Анны-Софи Вернаэйэн:_[ _https_ _://_ _youtu_ _._ _be_ _/_ _lXi_ _8_ _xA_ _1_ _BxZs_](https://youtu.be/lXi8xA1BxZs)

Приключение «Белый, Красный, Черный» началось 10 ноября 2017 года. Оно нагрянуло во время слушания «Hurt like Hell» Флёри Прологом и драматическим импульсом, причем его сценарий должен был оставаться в пределах простого сонгфика. У меня возникло неожиданное и непреодолимое желание описать личное чувство: траур, грусть, которая его сопровождает, эмоции, которые возвращаются каждый год в одно время.

Простое «описать» превратилось в «написать». Сегодня сонгфик — изначально мини, который разросся на много глав — официально заканчивается спустя два года, три месяца и несколько дней работы. БКЧ не только находит удовольствие в сплине, отчаянии и сожалении; БКЧ — это ответ: яркий, сложный и трудно формулируемый, но полный надежды, в который я хочу верить, день за днем.

То, что я чувствую сейчас, за несколько часов перед последней выкладкой, едва описуемо. Есть гордость за то, что я довела свою идею до конца; облегчение, что я, наконец, закончила выкладки и долгие часы форматирования; небольшое разочарование, связанное с возвращением в забвение и равнодушие; вопрос о том, что дальше. Радость встретить в комментариях чудесных воодушевленных людей. Счастье от того, что я смогла заинтересовать читателей и увлечь их в свое путешествие.

Но особенно, **особенно** , страх и грусть от мысли о том, что надо перевернуть страницу. Мне становится плохо, как если бы я должна была расстаться с кем-то, не зная наверняка, что снова когда-нибудь его встречу.

Постепенно для меня стало очевидным: не попрощавшись как следует, невозможно перейти к другому проекту. И мне захотелось сделать это с большой помпой и по всем правилам искусства.

Те, кто удовлетворены этим окончанием истории, могут остановиться здесь. Я низко кланяюсь вам и благодарю за ваши возможные последние отзывы. В надежде вскоре снова встретиться с вами в моих будущих проектах, желаю вам хорошего дня и чудесной жизни!

То, что следует дальше, адресовано тем, кто как я, не хотят еще перевернуть страницу, закрыть книгу и переключиться на другое.

То, что следует дальше — благодарности… и, возможно, кое-что еще? — адресовано таким же, как я, мечтателям…

Месье Тома Астрюку…

_(а также его семье, коллегам и всем тем, кто прямо или косвенно поспособствовал разработке «Чудесной Ледибаг»)_

__

Месье,

Весьма маловероятно, что вы когда-нибудь прочитаете эти строчки, но неважно. Я всем сердцем желаю, чтобы вы изо дня в день всегда знали о той страсти, что вы внушили вашим произведением и вашим трудом, о вдохновении, которое вы подарили всем тем, кому повезло открыть и оценить «Чудесную Ледибаг». Конечно, в фандоме не всё всегда в розовом свете. Конечно, каждое художественное, сценарное или коммерческое решение может стать предметом споров и вызвать как конструктивные замечания, так и злую и абсолютно беспричинную критику. Но в том, что касается меня, вы сформировали мою юность своим мультсериалом. Вы заставили меня размышлять, и ваше произведение помогло мне развить мое перо: оно позволило мне пойти гораздо дальше, чем я могла бы подумать, когда начинала смотреть серии «Чудесной Ледибаг».

Я желаю вам идти вперед, вопреки всему, и продолжать создавать и воплощать в жизнь свои идеи. Я желаю вам чудеснейшего вдохновения, много мужества и выражаю вам громадное СПАСИБО.

Алье

Привет, девочка моя. Как ты знаешь, БКЧ пришло ко мне однажды мрачным вечером, когда я слушала «Hurt Like Hell». Это был довольно серый период, отмеченный тенями терактов в Париже и днями памяти по ним. Период, когда я только что прошла через сложный профессиональный опыт, который стал причиной моих собственных потерь. Думаю, в наших персонажах есть немного от нас, писателей, и в любом сценарии, что мы можем создать, есть немного нашей истории. И я знаю, что в твоих реакциях, твоих слабостях, твоей импульсивности, как и в твоей человечности есть черты той личности, которой я хотела бы быть в повседневной жизни перед моими проблемами. Поэтому спасибо, что с такой искренностью взяла на себя не такую легкую роль. Твоя история не закончена, как и моя, и мы обе повзрослеем. Догадываюсь, что ты останешься напористой, но, несмотря ни на что, постарайся позаботиться о себе и о тех, кто тебя окружает! Мне не терпится увидеть, какой ты станешь.

Нино

Йо, приятель. У нас не было много времени пообщаться в БКЧ, но ты всегда отзывался, верный своему делу, когда надо было подать реплику колеблющемуся Адриану или окутать заботой строптивую Алью. Я надеюсь однажды дать тебе роль немного более содержательную, чем просто хорошего друга. Я знаю, ты исполнишь ее с простотой, которая граничит с пофигизмом — и я обожаю это. Держись за Алью, старик, она быстро бегает и за ней сложно следовать, но она всегда будет возвращаться к тебе.

Натали Санкёр

В ту эпоху, когда родился БКЧ, в сценарии канона у вас было очень мало места, и это отразилось в моей вселенной. Простите, что заставила вас исчезнуть, однако мне нравилась связь, которая была у вас с Адрианом за кулисами БКЧ — в первую очередь защитницы. Даже если меня немного пугает то, чем оборачивается ваша роль во вселенной канона, мне по-прежнему любопытно, и я желаю вам «развития персонажа» в соответствии с ожиданиями фанатов.

Месье Г.

Месье, вы не слишком болтливы! Я сто раз благословила серию «Обливио» за то, что, наконец, появилось касающееся вас имя — даже если это оказалась всего лишь одна буква. Это уже чудеснее всего, что до сих пор могли предложить в фандоме, и гораздо проще использовать в серьезном фанфике. Спасибо за ваше участие в жизни Адриана и Маринетт в последних главах. Надеюсь однажды достойно вознаградить вашу преданность.

Лиле Росси

Спасибо, что осталась заточенной в своей комнате. Я не осмеливаюсь представить Париж-Пиксель, если бы там присутствовала ты со своим макиавеллизмом. Но, учитывая, что ты, вероятно, будущая XXXXXXXX во вселенной канона «Чудесной Ледибаг», это только справедливо, правда?

Jabb, моему другу-дракону…

Надеюсь, однажды ты доберешься до этих строчек. Я желаю всем сердцем, чтобы эта история смогла тебя развлечь. У основного произведения есть свои границы, это правда, так что я скрещиваю пальцы, чтобы завоевать тебя моим собственным альтернативным видением! В любом случае, ты уже в личных сообщениях завалил меня отзывами-простынями… Спасибо за твои анализы, положительные или колкие, но всегда тщательные, всегда драгоценные. Удачного продолжения твоим проектам, и попутного тебе ветра, мой друг, пусть он несет тебя быстро и далеко!

Габриэлю Агресту

Месье, я не буду распространяться насчет того, что я думаю о поведении вашего альтер эго в официальном сериале — я рискую быть грубой. Но я признаю, по крайней мере, одну пользу от ваших злоупотреблений: ваше поведение заставило меня задать себе правильные вопросы и создать для БКЧ предысторию, соответствующую вашим действиям в первом сезоне. Результат в БКЧ для меня столь реален, что я уже не могу принять иную альтернативу. Я не говорю, что одобряю ваши действия, но я их понимаю. Вам, конечно, не повезло, но после у вас был выбор, и вы его сделали. Отныне это записано, зафиксировано. Тем не менее я благодарю вас за ваш последний поступок по отношению к Адриану в БКЧ. Каким бы болезненным и могущим отразиться на жизни вашего сына он ни был, я обеспечу, чтобы впредь он помог ему идти вперед с высоко поднятой головой, чего бы то ни стоило.

Vanamonde, моему верному библиотекарю…

Дорогая, ты на расстоянии пережила стресс и восторг создания БКЧ, когда мы вместе переводили наши знаменитые Bloody Cross Chronicles. Мне понравилось в прошлом году давать тебе читать БКЧ до выкладки, но отдаешь ли ты себе отчет, настолько история с тех пор отшлифовалась? В любом случае, мне понравилось открывать — или заново открывать — серии «Чудесной Ледибаг» вместе с тобой. Надеюсь, БКЧ смог захватить тебя от начала до конца, мой любимый неутомимый библиотекарь. И — пожалуйста, прости меня — я продолжаю надеяться, что однажды ты напишешь мне в личном сообщении, что уже перевела три первые главы БКЧ, так же как в самом начале нашей истории ты оказала мне честь с BCC (смех). Знаю-знаю, ты привела мне свои доводы, и я принимаю их. Но помечтать-то можно? Я обожаю тебя, дорогая. Желаю тебе жить счастливо и иметь много книг, а также однажды суметь забраться в волшебную библиотеку, которая тебя удовлетворит, или хотя бы в медиатеку, которая оценит твои таланты.

Эмили Агрест

Первое слово, которое приходит ко мне каждый раз — это… «Спасибо». Когда началась работа над БКЧ, вы были лишь тенью за несколькими репликами, элемент прошлого, молчаливый силуэт, даже не предполагающий кастинга. Но вы появились без предупреждения, и ваше возникновение в арке «Истоки» было, по-моему, самым вдохновляющим и заметным моментом в моей маленькой авторской жизни. Вы придали предыстории глубину и эмоции, которые два года назад я не считала возможными. Без вас сегодня не было бы БКЧ, и Адриана тоже. Прошу вас великодушно простить меня за всё, через что я заставила вас пройти. Я позабочусь, чтобы ваш сын вырос, гордясь такой матерью, как вы.

Надеюсь, вы обрели мир.

SilverPanthomD…

Сил, моя Сил. Моя красавица, моя бета. Моя сестренка по сердцу и по перу…

Наш путь был долог — с того знаменитого вечера, когда я представила тебе странный и неожиданный Пролог, выводящий на сцену неких Черного Кота и Ледибаг, которых ты даже не знала. Таким образом БКЧ формировал два года нашей прекрасной дружбы, между летним зноем террас Болоньи и теплом диванчиков парижских кафе… Ты не знаешь, насколько я благодарна тебе за всё это. БКЧ был одной из моих самых прекрасных проб пера, одной из самых напряженных и одной из самых быстрых. Но я прекрасно знаю, что он никогда не существовал бы без тебя. Он никогда не был бы столь успешным без твоего взгляда и твоих комментариев. О, эта история еще долго будет расти, как и мы. Но когда я вижу, какие усилия ты прилагаешь в профессиональных планах и с еще немного дилетантским пером, у меня возникает впечатление, что я вижу себя в том же возрасте — у-у-у, можно подумать старушка тут мелет чушь (смех). В общем, короче. Я от всего сердца желаю, чтобы твое перо однажды определилось, и ты смогла очертя голову броситься в собственные писательские планы. И я надеюсь, что смогу тогда поддержать тебя так же, как ты поддерживала меня. Я молюсь, чтобы, несмотря на непредвиденные обстоятельства, случающиеся в жизни, мы могли продолжать общаться, писать друг другу, обмениваться мнениями, снова и снова. Я молюсь, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше.

Я обожаю тебя, моя красавица.

Алеку и Северине, моим второстепенным оригинальным персонажам

Спасибо за ваш профессионализм. Уходя, оставьте визитку на приеме, окей? Никогда не знаешь.

...с ygne , переводчице русской версии "Белого, красного, черного"...

Благодаря писательству случаются прекрасные встречи — и прекрасные сюрпризы тоже. Новость, что БКЧ, возможно, будет переведен — один из таких сюрпризов. Уже второй раз одна из моих историй переводится, и вначале — всегда одна и та же смесь возбуждения и страха. Дорогая cygne, когда ты пришла просить у меня разрешения на перевод БКЧ на русский, я почувствовала одновременно гордость и тревогу, как мать, которая готовится отпустить своего ребенка на школьную экскурсию в далекую незнакомую страну: а вдруг БКЧ вернется из нее изменившимся? А вдруг перевод будет некачественный, а вдруг переводчик не отнесется к делу серьезно? А вдруг история будет там плохо принята читателями? Видеть мою историю переведенной — это видеть, как она окончательно ускользает из-под моего контроля, и растет, и развивается, и покидает меня, на радость и на горе.

К счастью, всё прошло хорошо. И я с постоянно обновляющимся счастьем смогла прочитать комментарии читателей, которые ты, cygne, мне любезно переводила. Теперь «мои» двое героев сияют на другом конце Земли, прочитанные и оцененные читателями, которые не говорят на моем языке, но которые разделяют со мной это увлечение. Это бесценный подарок, cygne, и я благодарю тебя.

Надеюсь, что однажды мы снова сможем сотрудничать. Желаю тебе всего наилучшего для дальнейшей работы, дорогая cygne, и пользуюсь случаем, чтобы поприветствовать тех, кто читал и комментировал перевод БКЧ. ОГРОМНОЕ СПАСИБО!!!

Рипост, Климатике и Леди Вайфай, моим любимым «плохим девочкам»

Девочки, вы замечательно справились с вашими ролями крутых свободных электронов в маленькой банде Новых Героев. Мне очень понравилось вводить вас в действие рядом с моей Ледибаг — какое чувство долга, какая мощь, какой блеск! И было удовольствием видеть в диалогах вашу динамику игры. Я спрашиваю себя, могли ли вы так же прийти к взаимопониманию в повседневной жизни… Но надо еще, чтобы вы пересеклись! Предложения?

Мастеру Фу

Вы были краеугольным камнем всего этого проекта. Ничто не было бы возможным без вас — ни резкое взросление Ледибаг и Черного Кота, вынужденных сражаться со своим учителем, ни великолепное возвращение Новых Героев, ни даже изложение скорбной предыстории Агрестов. И за всё это — спасибо. Я хотела дать вам прошлое, в котором был бы смысл, но думаю, моя идея превзошла нас обоих. Я воздаю должное вашей самоотверженности, длиной почти в два века, вашим ошибкам, которые сформировали вас и которые делают вас, по-моему, более человечным и понятным, чем когда-либо. Вы тоже сделали свой выбор, и понадобится несколько целых фанфиков, чтобы исследовать всю вселенную, которую вы едва обозначили для нас в БКЧ. Я немного сожалею о недостатке сложности вашего персонажа во вселенной канона, однако мы можем признать, что он был глубоко человечным и обаятельным, как и ваш альтер эго в БКЧ.

Я позабочусь о ваших учениках, и они станут взрослыми, которыми вы будете гордиться. И могу вам поклясться, что, где бы они ни были и кем бы отныне ни стали, ваши дети свободны, как никогда. Так что пребудьте в мире, Мастер Фу.

Нууру

Спи, маленький ангел, и пусть тебе снятся хорошие сны. Ты сполна это заслужил. Мы будем рядом, когда ты проснешься, чтобы увидеть твою улыбку.

Тикки

Я тоже позабочусь о них. Обещаю.

Плаггу

Спасибо за твои находчивые реплики, всегда идеальные, чтобы служить «разрядкой смехом». Спасибо… И прости за всё остальное.

Адриану

Здравствуй, мой хороший.

Я прекрасно помню тот момент, когда ты, кого я считала поверхностной моделью и несерьезным, бестактным супергероем, олицетворением сомнительного желания соблазнять юных представительниц слабого пола своими кошачьими ушами и кожаным костюмом (моя первая реакция на тебя: «WTF?! Это полное дно… Да еще и французское?!»), ты стал… тобой, просто _тобой_. Несчастный мальчик, но исполненный доброй воли, сердцеед по природе, но такой славный. Любовь с первого взгляда! (впрочем, я не единственная, кто сломался в этот момент, хи-хи…)

Какой путь ты с тех пор прошел. Мне безумно понравилось вывести все твои грани и этапы развития: забавный и боевитый друг; напарник, смирившийся с преждевременным уходом; подросток, влюбленный в свою героиню; ребенок, ищущий своего отца и который в итоге обнаружит слишком многое… до ответственного молодого человека в процессе становления, которому еще сложно определить собственные роли, но который решительно остается оптимистичным и восприимчивым.

И мне безумно понравилось показывать в БКЧ, что через все эти грани ты мог, несмотря ни на что, остаться верным своей напарнице, внимательным к ее счастью, порой в ущерб своему. Что ты хочешь, я тоже после тридцати всё еще мечтаю о прекрасном принце…

Прости, что заставила тебя плакать. Прости, что дала тебе это прошлое, полное смысла, но в то же время такое суровое. Прости, что ранила тебя. Прости, что почти убила тебя несколько раз. И спасибо, что ты поднимался каждый раз более человечный и более привлекательный, каждый раз более сильный.

Я горжусь тобой, горжусь тем, что ты уже совершил. Тебе остается столько еще сделать и узнать, но я уверена, что ты сумеешь справиться. Постарайся, однако, позаботиться о себе, мой хороший, поскольку Плагг прав: там никто не сделает это вместо тебя. А если ты останешься без сил, кто тогда присмотрит за твоей Леди? (на самом деле, вопрос даже не рассматривается, мы оба это знаем. Если ты останешься без сил, твоя Леди придет, чтобы помочь тебе встать!)

Короче, оставайся искренним и верным себе, Котенок. Продолжай заставлять нас пускать слюнки своими фотосессиями и своими манерами соблазнителя — Эмили бы гордилась — и продолжай заставлять нас таять от счастья своими броскими репликами и нежными жестами.

Даже если я прекрасно себе это представляю, мне не терпится увидеть, каким ты станешь через год, через пять лет, через десять лет. Черный Кот однажды — Черный Кот всегда, не так ли? Ты тоже — без маски, без костюма остаешься моим героем.

Спасибо, мой хороший. И попутного ветра.

Маринетт

О, моя красавица… Здравствуй. Наша очередь, не так ли? Но мне столько надо тебе сказать… И я даже не знаю, с чего начать…

Думаю, мы не слишком похожи. Разве что в одной детали: один милый блондин тоже украл мое сердце одним словом, одним жестом. Даже годы спустя, когда я думала, что забыла его, достаточно увидеть фотографию или встретить его на улице, чтобы у меня скрутило желудок и пропал голос. Так что когда я вижу, как твое альтер эго в официальном сериале разрабатывает головоломные планы, чтобы понравиться своей любви с первого взгляда, это раздражает меня, но одновременно я ее понимаю. О да, как я ее понимаю…

Только что я говорила Алье, что писатели вкладывают немного себя и собственной истории в своих персонажей, и в отношении тебя это даже слишком справедливо. Но вначале БКЧ должен был стать лишь сонгфиком, в котором я использовала гипотетическое горе твоего напарника, чтобы выразить собственные эмоции… Моя красавица, я сожалею обо всем, что заставила тебя пережить. О Тикки, о твоих ранах. О повседневной боли, и о потере дорогого существа, и о мимолетном, но повторяющемся ощущении полной потери контакта с твоим окружением.

Но к счастью, тебе и твоей вселенной пришлось лишь вытерпеть моих демонов и дождаться конца грозы. Вы их развили, возвысили, изгнали. Вы дали им смысл, и в течение глав ты позволила мне написать ответ, который я, возможно, никогда не сумела бы сформулировать одна. Осталось теперь выучить урок, который ты высказываешь между строк в эпилоге, и повторять его, как ты, день за днем.

Я смотрю на твое альтер эго в конце третьего сезона, который представляет ее одновременно смирившейся, но оптимистичной, несмотря ни на что — интересный урок жизни в сериале «для детей». И я смотрю на тебя в БКЧ… Какие вы большие, какие вы прекрасные, каждая по-своему! И подумать только, что это лишь начало…

Ты была великолепна в роли Ледибаг — одна у руля, но с большей, чем когда-либо, решимостью вести бой. Ты, как у Данте, однажды вечером пришла ко мне без предупреждения, год спустя после начала БКЧ, во всей красе своей высшей формы, великолепная и пугающая, носительница одного из самых амбициозных и эпичных поворотов, что я когда-либо осмеливалась вообразить. Я была взбудоражена идеей устроить тебе встречу с прошлыми Носителями Звезды! И встревожена, когда описывала твое последнее сражение! И в слезах рядом с тобой в больнице, когда ты понимала, что…

О, моя красавица. Прости.

Прости и спасибо. Спасибо за твои слабости и твои силы, спасибо за твои слезы и за твой смех, спасибо за твою неуклюжесть влюбленной девочки и твою воинственность сложившейся героини. Спасибо, что была со мной эти два года, три месяца и несколько дней. Теперь я буду напрасно пытаться заснуть, потому что я буду скучать по тебе. Как по подруге, как по сестре, как по дочери, которую я должна отпустить и позволить взрослеть вдали от меня.

Мне тебя уже не хватает.

И наконец, Ледибаг и Черному Коту, моим двум героям…

Мое перо столь же плодовито, сколь ограничено, так что оно всегда возвращается к простой модели, эффективной и бесконечно склоняемой: два персонажа, столь же различные в некоторых аспектах, сколь похожие в других, объединенные перед лицом врага, сражающиеся против всех. Так что можно догадаться, что когда папаша Астрюк выпустил ваш любовный квадрат, мои голубки, было просто НЕ-ИЗ-БЕЖ-НО, что я дополню его фанфиком на 450 страниц!

Что сказать вам еще, что я уже не сказала каждому в отдельности? Вы потрясающие и поразительные. Вы в одиночку объединяете целые поколения. Ваш фандом изобилует изобретательностью, а ваша вселенная представляет одновременно столько жанров, что просто счастье погрузиться в нее и потеряться там, даже по прошествии нескольких лет.

Однако за пределами ваших подобий официального сериала, солнечных и милых, но регулярно заставляющих нас приплясывать от нетерпения, я счастлива, что смогла создать в БКЧ ваши более богатые нюансами альтер эго. Мне безумно понравилось шлифовать ваши диалоги, каждую из ваших маленьких нежных перепалок, вплоть до малейшей игривой реплики (Черный Кот спасибо за помощь в «кошачьих каламбурах» и прочей игре слов, это было настоящей головоломкой).

Спасибо за вашу взаимопомощь в сценах сражения, писать которые было таким наслаждением. Спасибо за тот столь нежный и отчаянный момент во дворе Мастера Фу. Вы замечательно воплотили то, что я требовала от вас.

Спасибо за ваши постоянные импровизации, вроде того момента в супермаркете, или ваши признания под снегом перед тем как отправиться в Париж-Пиксель. Почему в эти моменты мне казалось, что это настолько само собой разумеется между вами?

Спасибо за вашу ссору, какой бы короткой и резкой она ни была, такую сильную, что она вызвала у меня слезы. Спасибо за ваши взаимные жертвы друг ради друга, человечные сердцем, супергерои в душе.

Спасибо за поцелуи и объятия, которые мне казались такими неловкими и, однако, такими настоящими.

Спасибо за то, что стали парой, которую я неустанно создаю каждый день — этот незаметный, но очевидный симбиоз, в котором нет ни лидера, ни того, кто следует, но естественное чередование ролей и алхимия каждого мгновения. Вы еще всего лишь в полулегком весе, как сказал один квами, и мне не терпится вообразить множество вариантов вашего совместного будущего. Но во всех этих альтернативных вариантах, каноничных или нет…

Я желаю вам независимости и следования за личными мечтами, как и взаимного доверия и неиссякаемого мужества, чтобы укреплять то, что всегда вас объединяло. Я желаю вам не только смотреть друг на друга, но и смотреть в одном направлении, поскольку именно это значит любить(1). Во всяком случае, это то, во что я верю.

Но я не беспокоюсь: смотреть в одном направлении — это то, что вы с самого начала часто делали под масками. Теперь только остается вместе идти вперед. И какое прекрасное обещание вы нам даете в эпилоге…

До свидания, мои герои, поскольку однажды надо все-таки остановиться и перевернуть страницу. 

До свидания, и до скорого! 

Elenthya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _О_ _._ _Вы_ _еще_ _здесь_ _?_ _Это конец, знаете? Титры прошли._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Как это «нет»? Очень даже да!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ладно._

_Предупреждение: тем, кто не любит сцены после титров, просьба остановиться здесь._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Я сказала: те, кто не любит оставаться неудовлетворенными: брысь!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Всё в порядке?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Вы уверены? Ладно._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Что ж, для тех, кто дошел досюда И кто не боится необходимости включить воображение, вот два небольших разоблачения для размышлений._

_Первое: поздравляю, вы действительно закончили «Белый, Красный, Черный»._

_Да, да._

_Тем не менее знайте, что…_

_«Белый, Красный, Черный» содержит секрет. Маленькую деталь, милую уловку, спрятанную между строк. Короче, песчинку в колесе._

_Да-да, самые заинтересованные могут перечитать весь фанфик, возможно, это поможет._

_Секрет мог бы отозваться и многое изменить в будущем тех…_

_Ах да, смотрите-ка, второе маленькое разоблачение._

__

Музыкальное сопровождение _:[«Life Chronicles» - Audiomachine (беспрерывно)](https://youtu.be/ItxR_YTL-2E)_

**_День +366._ **

— О. Как мило, — бормочу я с намеренным сарказмом.

— Вот и всё. Потерянный выводок, наконец, объединился…

Я бросаю на нее разочарованный взгляд. Сидя на корточках в тени дымохода, она внимательно разглядывает террасу вдали.

— Ты говоришь об объединившемся выводке, — шиплю я. — Два квами, искалеченных и неспособных чувствовать надвигающееся, третий умерший, а остальные бесследно исчезнувшие. Не слишком блестяще.

Она мотает головой, словно отряхиваясь, и ее деревянные украшения тихо постукивают. Буря этой ночью была суровой: ее кожа усеяна синяками, а по-прежнему мокрый мех накидки жалко выглядит.

— Так происходит, когда вожак стаи больше не обладает нужными способностями, — мрачно заявляет она. — Пусть он обретет мир в своей старости. Фу давным-давно должен был отказаться от роли альфы.

Я пожимаю плечами, отчего в моих волосах звенят нефритовые перья — для меня, обычно носящего короткие волосы, по-прежнему немного неудобно чувствовать, как эта грива оттягивает затылок.

— Долго ты будешь продолжать свои метафоры про стаю, Мононокэ(2)?

— Перестань меня так называть, Оперенный. Ты меня утомляешь.

— Ха-ха! Ты так говоришь, но я знаю, ты меня обожаешь.

Вместо ответа она бросает на меня холодный взгляд. Ее янтарные глаза сверкают в тени мехов и раскрашенной черным маски. Ей не надо показывать клыки, чтобы вызвать у меня дрожь, и я осторожно отвожу взгляд.

— Теперь, когда он вернулся в Париж, что будем делать?

Она, наконец, перестает сверлить меня взглядом, и мне невольно становится легче дышать.

— Данные нам распоряжения ясны: мы потихоньку присматриваем за обоими. Но поскольку они даже не отреагировали на сражение этой ночью, можно считать их в окончательной отставке.

Я наблюдаю за парочкой. Не подозревая о том, что затевается, они по-прежнему стоят, обнявшись, наслаждаясь восходом солнца.

— Но никогда не знаешь. Особенно с Адрианом Агрестом, — добавляет она.

— Да? Он всего лишь волчонок, — шучу я, с невинной миной подражая тяге к волчьим метафорам моей нынешней напарницы.

— Волчонок, который еще не закончил расти, — холодно поправляет она. — И который располагает единственным еще более-менее компетентным квами. Мы знаем, какой вред может нанести Мотылек, даже изолированный.

Я снова пожимаю плечами, сбитый с толку.

— Нда-а… Пока что мне это кажется маловероятным. Думаешь, Адриан когда-нибудь вспомнит, что произошло на самом деле?

Она теряется, выглядя искренне удивленной моим вопросом. Снова смотрит на того, о ком речь.

— Не вижу, как это могло бы произойти, — наконец, заявляет она. — Я уже год наблюдаю за ним, и он не выказал ни малейших подозрений насчет своих родителей. Для него всё это — старая история. И так лучше.

С этими словами она встает и поправляет густой мех, который покрывает ее голову и голые плечи. Когда она удаляется по крышам, я бормочу:

— Знаешь, думаю, в глубине души она сожалеет, что не смогла вмешаться в прошлом году.

— Это было доказательством мудрости. И именно поэтому она командует.

Я покидаю свой насест, чтобы последовать за ней. Начинается день, самое время для нас трансформироваться. Изнуренный, я вздыхаю: зима в этом городе решительно слишком холодная, быстрее бы нас отозвали!

— Короче, — ворчу я, с наслаждением потягиваясь. — Это дело полностью закончено.

— Или же это было лишь неудачное начало?

Удивленный, я прерываю потягивания и смотрю на напарницу. Выражение ее лица ни холодное, ни подозрительное, просто задумчивое. Хотя она старше меня, она кажется такой хрупкой и уязвимой, стоя голыми ногами в снегу, что вызывает во мне чудную нежность. Я сопротивляюсь желанию — плохая идея — похлопать ее по плечу.

— Думаешь о Божьей Коровке? — осторожно спрашиваю я. — Учитывая состояние ее Носительницы, без надлежащей помощи она никогда не появится вновь.

— Я в этом не так уверена…

Она останавливается и с закрытыми глазами втягивает ледяной воздух.

— Ее балансир Черный Кот по-прежнему жив. А Божьи Коровки всегда возрождаются весной, так что — кто знает? Не является ли это великолепным посланием для всех нас?

Я столбенею. Наконец, она поднимает веки, на которые наложен воинственный грим, и ее янтарные глаза беззлобно смотрят на меня, вопрошающие. Я переступаю с ноги на ногу, поглаживая предплечья, заключенные в дерево и перья.

_Когда она не убивает меня взглядом, она действительно прекрасна._

— Понятия не имею, Рина. Я никогда об этом не думал.

Ее улыбка становится слегка лукавой, на раскрашенных щеках появляются ямочки.

— При том, что ты уже год сопровождаешь эту девочку? Ты ужасно плохо врешь, Ал.

Она обнажает копье, украшенное амулетами из дерева и кости.

— Я возвращаюсь. Попутного ветра, Оперенный.

Она уходит, как вихрь, быстрая, как молния. Устанавливает копье и отталкивается на соседнюю крышу. Исчезает среди дымоходов, окаймленных снегом, скоро став незаметной, благодаря бело-серым мехам.

Я возвращаюсь обратно. Сев на корточки на краю черепичной крыши, остерегаясь показываться — что довольно непросто, учитывая мои яркие цвета, — я осторожно изучаю террасу. Наша влюбленная пара не пошевелилась.

Я колеблюсь еще несколько мгновений, потом тщательно проверяю окрестности — на случай, если вдруг Рина вернулась. Наконец, достаю из сумки мобильник, делаю максимальное приближение и фотографирую террасу, после чего с колотящимся сердцем съеживаюсь за дымоходом. Двое подростков на снимке невероятно трогательны. К Маринетт вернулся здоровый цвет лица, а Адриан даже демонстрирует сияющую улыбку, которая не имеет ничего общего с профессиональными, но искусственными улыбками его последних фотосессий.

_Хорошо._

Я набираю подробное сообщение, а потом качаю головой и стираю его, чтобы написать другое, более лаконичное. Потом я удаляю и его тоже. Наконец, я решаю присоединить фотографию к письму с простыми приветствиями. Не думая больше, я отправляю сообщение. Снимок скажет сам за себя, так?

И что бы ни говорила наша наставница… Я знаю, это доставит ей удовольствие. _  
_

**_«Сообщение отправлено»._ **

_Музыкальное сопровождение_ : [«Metamorphosis», par Julien Journet](https://youtu.be/aeQNha-FE1s)

Забытый в полумраке мобильник коротко вибрирует, а потом сдержанно мигает цветной вспышкой, что означает ожидающее сообщение. Короткий огонек едва освещает кучу карт, писем, фотографий и рисунков, которые загромождают стол.

Поток воздуха врывается через окно, колыхая жалюзи из раскрашенного дерева. Снаружи солнце начало спускаться за горизонт. По высоким травам холма пробегают колыхания света, а мглистое небо окрашивается оранжевыми и золотыми цветами заката.

Фигура перед океаном бросает вызов теплому ветру, ее длинные волосы пляшут в его порывах. Гордо сидя на ее плече, темно-синее существо тоже созерцает горизонт, его перья трепещут. Однако озабоченное тишиной существо бормочет что-то женщине, которая слабо улыбается. Она отвечает шепотом, гладя кончиком пальца маленькую пушистую голову существа.

— Но прошел уже год, — пищит существо. — И все остальные проснулись. Когда мы пойдем, Хозяйка? Я так скучаю по Нууру и Плаггу!

Женщина улыбается еще мягче:

— Я знаю, Дуусу. Но я еще не готова снова рискнуть всем. Ты ведь понимаешь, правда?

Квами молча кивает и не настаивает. Он угадывает слезы в зеленых глазах своей Носительницы, так умело скрытые за безмятежным выражением лица, присущим лидеру.

Когда спускается ночь, женщина бормочет:

— Не беспокойся. Чем позднее, тем лучше… но однажды их надо будет найти.

Слова Хранительницы улетают с бризом, словно движимые старой надеждой.

_Белый, красный, черный_

_Первое действие_

_**Конец** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Если, кто не в курсе, это цитата из Сент-Экзюпери: «Любить — это не значит смотреть друг на друга, любить — это значит смотреть в одном направлении».
> 
> (2) «Мононокэ» — японский аниме-сериал. Некий Аптекарь оказывается в месте, где обитает мононокэ (разгневанный дух), который жаждет отомстить обидчикам, и узнает, как его освободить.


End file.
